Double O Seve rus
by Silverfox1
Summary: My Name's Severus sequel. Severus, Draco and Greenie are back and this time they're on a mission. And watch out for Lucius as well!
1. The Traitor

Disclaimer - All JKR's, nothing mine! Except for a few characters I added.  
  
Disclaimer 2 - Draco drawing dragons belongs to PikaCheeka. Sorry I forgot to mention that in the first chapter. I sort of adopted the idea subconsciously.  
  
Disclaimer 3 - Severus' raven belongs to J. L. Matthews. I just borrowed him because he's such a perfect pet for Sevi and promise to return him unharmed.  
  
The catar however are all mine and I love them so please don't use without asking me first.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N - Yes, here it is. Almost exactly two years after I posted the epilogue of My Name's Severus here is the sequel. I wonder how many of you still believed they'd live to see this. The French translation of this chapter by Leena will most likely be up only a few hours after this original version, by the way.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Double O Seve . . . rus  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 1: The Traitor  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Albus Dumbledore was lying the sun in his great grandson's garden. It was rare enough that he got a chance to truly relax, but he'd taken this weekend in the middle of the summer holidays off to visit the boy and his family.  
  
Even though he'd never admit it openly, Albus knew that he needed the rest after nearly breaking down from overworking during the school year. Much as he hated to admit it he was getting too old to juggle five different jobs at the same time. He had to learn to delegate any additional jobs that came up to others.  
  
But for this one weekend he didn't have any job at all. He was not a headmaster, not a politician, not a general at war against the darkest wizard of his time. He was just an old man visiting his family and enjoying the summer sun and the tray of sweets lying next to him in the grass. Occasionally he looked up at the sky to watch the clouds or birds fly over his head.  
  
Wait a minute! What was that?  
  
One of the distant flyers was getting larger and larger as if he were intending to land right on top of the wizard. Maybe there was a nest somewhere around here?  
  
But this was a big bird, too large for a blackbird, too dark for a pigeon, too fast flying in this light for any kind of owl.  
  
That last fact was a relief. No letter to call him away to his duties.  
  
'A lone crow?' Albus wondered to himself. Crows were very social birds that usually flew in groups, though and this bird was getting bigger and bigger, too big for a crow even.  
  
Albus cursed under his breath. This was definitely a raven and he had a feeling he knew him.  
  
When the bird swooped into an elegant landing on the arm of Albus' chair, the wizard was sure.  
  
"Corvus." he acknowledged the familiar of one of his most trusted teachers and friend.  
  
"Crushed frog livers. One ounce." declared the raven holding out the piece of parchment tied to his leg.  
  
"I very much doubt that." Albus answered as he gently untied the message. "Severus wouldn't send you to me to do his shopping."  
  
"Lemon drop?" Corvus asked watching Albus unroll the parchment.  
  
"That's more like it." Albus agreed. "But I don't think that'd be particularly healthy for you. Take one of the biscuits instead." he offered pointing to the tray.  
  
Corvus did indeed hop down and pick up an orange biscuit. That shouldn't be too bad for him. With a smile Albus turned his attention to the message.  
  
"Big news. Lunch at Hogwarts?" he read out loud.  
  
That wasn't an innocent invitation. Severus had scribbled that down hurriedly and not even taken the time to seal it. If he hadn't wanted to waste time on full sentences it had to be extremely urgent.  
  
And urgent news from his head spy were rarely good. Albus sighed. His holiday was over and he had exactly two hours to say good bye to his relatives and get back to Hogwarts.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
About an hour later Albus aparated to the Hogsmeade train station and picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet at the local news stand. He could have apparated right into Hogwarts, if he'd had to, but overcoming the anti aparition wards at this distance was draining and he still had a full hour until his meeting. A nice walk up to the castle seemed just the thing to pass the time with and he'd have a few minutes left to skim the paper for any important articles.  
  
Corvus, who'd been riding on his shoulder seemed to agree as he gave no signs of departing to return to his wizard.  
  
Albus glanced at the front page of the paper as he walked out of the station and almost missed the first of the three steps that led out onto the road in surprise.  
  
'Lucius Malfoy suspected of extortion' it said in huge letters. 'Trial next Wednesday.'  
  
They had to be really sure of their case, if they intended to call the Wizengamot together on such short notice. Or maybe this was Lucius' doing? Maybe he was hoping to fend the accusations off before they found any proof.  
  
Albus sat down on the next bench he found to read the article. So the ministry had been alerted by an anonymous owl sent to the minister's office itself? Including wizarding pictures of Lucius threatening a Muggle farmer with a display of magic?  
  
That was almost a prank worthy of the marauders, Albus thought. He knew for sure that Lucius would never risk doing anything like that while Voldemort was preparing for his big attack. He just wasn't this foolish. And that meant that he'd been framed.  
  
If James Potter were still alive he'd know who'd done this, but Remus was too mature to play those kinds of games on his own.  
  
A slight shift of weight on his shoulder reminded him of another prankster who had a bone to pick with Lucius however. He'd better get going now.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Severus was already there when he arrived at the table. Unfortunately so were professors McGonagall and Trelawney. Minerva wasn't a problem, of course. She knew Severus was a spy and Albus trusted her with his life. Sybil however was an unpleasant surprise.  
  
The Divination teacher usually didn't come down from her tower for meals and Albus therefore hadn't expected her presence. She was unlikely to remember that he hadn't planned to be back before Monday, if she even knew what day of the week it was at all, but she was incurably nosy. Under no circumstances could he allow her to hear Severus' report.  
  
Severus apparently was aware of the problem as well. He unobtrusively turned the little green hedgehog that had been happily munching away on a potato from Severus' plate to face in Trelawney's direction.  
  
Greenie blinked at the sudden disappearance of his potato, sniffed his tiny green nose and smelled more potatoes right ahead. With another happy "Sniff!" he shuffled along after the smell, soon reached Sybil's plate and took a huge bite out of her steak.  
  
"Ahhh!" shrieked Sybil. "Raaat!"  
  
Greenie blinked up at her in surprise and considered whether he'd better roll up into a spiky ball to protect himself from whatever had made the funny woman scream.  
  
"Why really, Sybil." Minerva scolded despite her own dislike of Severus' pet. "That is a hedgehog. Who ever heard of a spiky rat without a tail?"  
  
"Greenie has a tail." Severus corrected her, but neither of the witches paid him any mind.  
  
"Whatever it is, it's on my plate!" shrieked Trellawney. "Vermin in my food! Take it away! Take it away!"  
  
"It's Severus'." Minerva shrugged. "He always lets it climb around his food. Just hand it back to him."  
  
"You can't possibly expect me to touch it!" Trelawney protested.  
  
"Why not?" Albus twinkled at her. "It's only a hedgehog."  
  
Sybil looked insulted. "Hedgehogs have flees." she declared haughtily. "I refuse to touch that thing."  
  
"I assure you that Greenie is absolutely clean and healthy." Severus commented equally insulted. "Really Sybil, such a fuss over a cute little pet."  
  
"I refuse to share my lunch with filthy rodents and insensitive idiots!" Trelawney declared jumped to her feet and headed towards the door.  
  
Minerva smirked. "Wait Sybil!"  
  
Trelawney stopped in the door probably hoping for an apology to her genius.  
  
"Didn't your crystal ball warn you there'd be a green hedgehog at the table today?" Minerva asked still smirking.  
  
Trelawney angrily threw her shawl over her shoulder and scoffed: "Ignorants!"  
  
The shawl slid off her back and to the floor as she stalked out.  
  
"I think I'd better bring her her shawl." Minerva told the two wizards. "And rub it in a little."  
  
"Not one of her better excuses." Severus remarked as Minerva closed the door behind her.  
  
"Well, it wasn't really needed, was it?" Albus smiled. "So what's the important news?"  
  
"There was a meeting this morning." Snape reported calmly. "The usual hick hack at first and Lucius was in a very bad mood today, but then He made an appearance and He was in a very good mood, almost triumphant."  
  
"About what?" Albus asked nervously. "Did he say?"  
  
"Apparently he has managed to gain another agent. A death eater able to get at Harry Potter here at Hogwarts."  
  
Albus' eyes narrowed. "I haven't hired any new teachers this year and I'd swear to the loyalty of all the old ones."  
  
"Is that why we just chased Sybil off?" Severus remarked.  
  
"Sybil's a fool that might well go talking to the wrong people, but she'd never join the death eaters." Albus shook his head. "Do you think He'd trust that much in a house elf?"  
  
"Never." Severus said without hesitation. "No, from what He said it appears that we're looking for a student. Most likely, but not necessarily, in Potter's year since He said the agent was 'close to Potter'. I assume that He was referring to them sharing classes."  
  
"A student." Albus mused. "Considering how much trust He appears to be placing in the traitor, it will probably be the child of one of his older followers, someone well versed in the dark arts, most likely a Slytherin as he relies on his own house the most. What do we know about the Slytherins in Harry's year? There's your friend Malfoy for one."  
  
"Draco isn't dark. He can't stomach torture any more than I can and his girlfriend is a Weasley. I also know that Lucius has repeatedly told Him that the boy is still too immature to be used in His plans." Severus shook his head. "Draco is on our side, but Lucius doesn't realise that, yet. He would never trust the boy with an important mission as long as he hasn't proven his worth and, as I said before, he doesn't have the nerve."  
  
Albus nodded. "Who are his classmates then?"  
  
"Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe have death eater parents, but Gregory lacks the intelligence to work independently and you have to know Vincent well to realise that he's any more intelligent than his best friend. He has always used their fathers for 'beater duty'. He probably doesn't see anything more in Vincent, but he's not completely out of the question, I admit. Then there's the Zabini boy, Blaise." He paused.  
  
"What about Blaise?" Albus pushed when Severus didn't continue.  
  
"I don't like him." Severus admitted. "He tried to frame me once to get between me and Draco and he can be devious, but his parents aren't death eaters as far as I know."  
  
"How well do you know? They might be among the lower ranks."  
  
Severus nodded. "Yes, they might. It is quite possible, even though Mr Zabini was a Ravenclaw, if I remember correctly. Unlike the Malfoys, Crabbes and Goyles the Zabinis are not traditionally a Slytherin family. He spoke of the agent as 'he', but maybe we should consider the girls anyway. Pansy Parkinson's father is high in His favour at the moment and the girl has the intelligence and mean streak required for the job. She's also currently Blaise's girlfriend. Her best friend Millicent Bulstrode qualifies as well, though she doesn't quite have Pansy's talent for strategy. Estella Rashton is highly unlikely. I'd place her firmly on the light side. Her family is definitely safe and she's always been a bit of an outsider among the group. That leaves Alice Mortimer and Juliana Carlson. Alice's father is a Muggle and Juliana's mother a Hufflepuff. both girls put up a mean front, but that's probably mostly for the sake of acceptance. I'd narrow it down to Blaise, Pansy and Millicent as the main Slytherin suspects."  
  
"I see." Albus nodded. "He has several Ravenclaws in his service as well, though. Do we have any death eater children in Ravenclaw entering sixth year?"  
  
"Filius knows them better than I." Severus reminded him. "But Miranda Deering's father is in Azkaban for practising the dark arts and Eric Farran has shown strong anti Muggle prejudice before. Other than that, I can't think of any suspects."  
  
"The Patil girl?" Albus suggested. "We know practically nothing about the family, but they appear to be pureblood."  
  
"Immigrated from India after His fall. It's very unlikely they've had contact with death eaters before then and both girls get on well with their Muggle born classmates."  
  
"I didn't get the impression that Ms Granger and Ms Parvati Patil were that close." Albus pointed out.  
  
"That's mostly due to their very contrary interests, I believe." Severus argued. "Ms Granger has a very logical mind and idolises Minerva. I believe I heard she even walked out of Divination class, because she despises Sybil. Ms Patil to the contrary idolises Sybil and Divination is her favourite class. The dislike the two teachers have for each other has carried over to the students, I believe."  
  
"Alright, not Padma Patil, then. What of the Hufflepuffs?" Albus asked.  
  
Severus thought for a moment. "Nicodemus Hanson. He's a prejudiced loner who probably got into the house on the merit of his dedication to his work alone. He's rather discontented with the social ways of his housemates and tries to keep his distance as much as he can."  
  
"He's Muggle born, though." Albus commented.  
  
"But still the most likely candidate Hufflepuff has. The house has the largest number of Muggle borns and the pure-blooded members all associate freely with them. Hufflepuff has produced very few death eaters or Aurors. Fighting over ideals or for personal advantages is just not their way."  
  
"They like to make the world better for everybody, though."  
  
"But not by fighting. They'll invest their time and work in social services or medical research that will prove a more real and immediate help to people. No, we'll most likely find our traitor in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. What of the Gryffindors, though? So far we've only cleared Ms Patil."  
  
Albus laughed. "The Gryffindors, Severus? They're the white knights in shining armour. Their house has produced more aurors than any other and no death eaters."  
  
"Peter Pettigrew." Severus stated dryly.  
  
"Fine, fine." Albus sighed. "Your thoughts on the Gryffindors then?"  
  
"As I said, we've cleared Patil. Granger is out of the question. She's Muggle born and a close friend of Potter's. Ms Brown's mother is Muggle born as well, which makes her an unlikely candidate. Neville Longbottom's seen his parents tortured into insanity by death eaters. Dean Thomas even still prefers the Muggle game of Soccer to Quidditch, Ron Weasley is Potter's best friend and... well, a Weasley. That leaves Seamus Finnigan as the most likely candidate."  
  
"A half blood." Albus pointed out. "See, there was no need to suspect the Gryffindors."  
  
"No more, than to suspect the Hufflepuffs, but we should consider the other years as well, just in case."  
  
Albus sighed. "We don't have time to go through the whole student body right now. Make me a list. Starting with the Slytherins of course. I'll ask the other heads to give me similar lists on their houses, but if you have the time, I'd like to have your opinion on their students as well. You've always been best at predicting these things."  
  
"I know the dark side the best." Severus reminded him. "And the people on it."  
  
"Which reminds me." Albus said deliberately lightly. "I've read the most interesting headline in the prophet today."  
  
"Oh?" Severus asked.  
  
Yes, he definitely knew what Albus was talking about.  
  
"Apparently somebody sent the ministry an anonymous letter accusing Lucius Malfoy of extortion." Albus continued.  
  
"Oh?" Severus repeated.  
  
"It's the strangest thing, because I'm sure good old Lucius wouldn't do this while playing such an important role in Voldemort's current plans." Albus mused. "Someone framed him."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Severus." Albus said sternly.  
  
"It's not like he doesn't deserve it Albus." Severus volunteered. "He may not have done it since Voldemort's return, but I know he did it before then. When we were younger I sometimes even helped him with it."  
  
"Severus!"  
  
"He has done much worse things than that, Albus."  
  
"SEVERUS!"  
  
"All right all right, I won't do it again. Happy?"  
  
"You are incorrigible, Severus. What do you think will come of it? Lucius will buy himself out of going to Azkaban and end up with a slap on the wrist. That won't help us any."  
  
"But it will anger Lucius." Severus commented. "Which is all I really intended to do. We have more important issues to discuss however." he quickly changed the topic. "What are we going to do about that new agent? We can't allow him to run freely around the school."  
  
"Indeed, we might have to expel him unless we can find another way to neutralise him." Albus said sadly. "I hate to see a child expelled for an error made by his parents. Maybe, we can turn him around to our side, or feed him false information. We would need to warn Harry of him, of course and rearrange the schedules to keep the two apart."  
  
"To do any of that we'd have to know for sure who it is." Severus reminded him.  
  
"Right. Our first goal must be to identify him. We need a counter agent to ferret him out." Albus decided.  
  
"I can only supervise the students so much. Even if he is a Slytherin, he'll get suspicious, if I hang around the common room too often, search trunks, or follow him in the hallways." Severus reminded him. "Any other staff member would be even more suspicious."  
  
"And that is why we need a student to do the job." Albus announced brightly. "As we are most likely dealing with a Slytherin a Slytherin will have the best chances to catch him and will also be the least suspicious. The traitor will be very distrusting of the Gryffindors, of course."  
  
"You want to recruit one of my students as a secret agent Albus? Are you out of your mind? They're children. All of them have at least friends on the dark side. They aren't innocent white knights like your Gryffindors, Albus. Slytherin has all shades of grey, scarred children that don't trust easily, if at all."  
  
"You said not all of them were dark." Albus said almost accusingly.  
  
"They aren't." Severus confirmed. "But that doesn't mean that they'll stand against their friends and family. Slytherins stick together. Nobody outside their house will stand up for them so they must present a united front at all times. Most of them are neutral, Albus and that's as good as they're willing to give you."  
  
"You said the Malfoy boy was on our side, though. He trusts you and being Lucius' son he will not likely be suspected of working for us." Albus stated.  
  
"You want me to recruit Draco for your plans?" Severus demanded angrily. "I already told you he can't stomach it, Albus! He's a surprisingly sensitive boy, once you get a look behind the mask."  
  
"He won't have to watch or participate in any kind of torture, Severus." Dumbledore reminded him. "All he'll have to do is watch his classmates and report to us, if any show signs of working for Voldemort. Watch, listen and continue to pretend to be on the dark side. That's all I expect of him. He'd most likely do that anyway."  
  
Severus shook his head. "I don't want to see him put into danger. He has no experience with spy work and his own father would kill him for it, Albus."  
  
"If you have a better suggestion, I'll gladly accept it, but I can't think of anyone more fitting for the job. Everybody else we can trust will be at the very least suspicious to the traitor and the traitor himself will be the only one with any spying experience." Dumbledore decided. "We have to use Draco."  
  
Severus sighed again and nodded his head sadly. He had no problem risking his own life spying, but risking that of his young friend was a very different matter. He was proud of the hard won trust of the boy. He just couldn't abuse it this way, but what other choice did he have?  
  
If only this had happened last year while he'd still been a boy himself! Then he could have taken the spying job instead of Draco. He could probably have done it easily with all his experience.  
  
Those worries wouldn't leave him alone all day and by dinnertime he caught himself wishing that he'd never changed back at all. He even considered using Neville Longbottom's youth potion again, but that wasn't an option. The potion was extremely dangerous after all and he might be needed as an adult at any time. There was no telling whether the antidote would still work a second time. According to its inventor it hadn't worked again on a rat that had been given a too weak version at first and aged only a few months instead of two years. The second dose had only made the rat sick for a day and not changed it's age at all.  
  
It was predictably just when he'd gone to bed that night that he came up with a new idea that might present a solution.  
  
With that on his mind there was no chance at sleep, of course. He absolutely needed to find out whether this could be done, but the books available in his rooms couldn't answer his main question. He'd have to go to the library for that.  
  
Tomorrow, he promised himself, now he needed his sleep.  
  
He climbed back into bed, but the question still wouldn't leave him alone. After about one hour of hopelessly trying to sleep he finally gave in, got up and, after getting dressed hurriedly, went up to the library.  
  
The halls were dark and the door closed, but fortunately during the holidays it wasn't locked.  
  
Severus entered and cast a quick spell to light a few candles at his favourite desk, then lit his wand to be able to search the shelves for the titles he needed.  
  
The Potions texts he could find blindly, but the Charms ones took him a moment to locate. Soon however he was back at the desk with the books and started his search. The Potions part was easy enough, but it seemed that Charms didn't provide the solution he needed.  
  
Deeply disappointed he closed the books again. Now there was no other way, but to look to Transfigurations for help. And that meant he'd require the help of another wizard or witch to cast the spell for him.  
  
Severus checked a few Transfigurations texts and in one of them he found an advanced spell that might provide a basis to work on. It would need adapting, though and that excluded Sybil Trelawney and even Madame Pomfrey from the list of possible helpers. Dumbledore was much too busy to bother him with such a big problem. It would have to be McGonagall.  
  
Severus grimaced. That was just what he needed, to have to ask Minerva for a favour! Well, there was no way around it either.  
  
A glance at the clock warned him not to bother the Transfigurations teacher at this hour. That would probably result in a very fast end to his plans.  
  
Once again he returned to his bed, but still wasn't able to sleep. His relationship with Minerva McGonagall hadn't exactly been the best during the time he'd been her student last year and he was still nervous around her. What if she turned him down?  
  
He finally got up a third time and started writing his list for Dumbledore, starting with the seventh years. The three members of the Quidditch team were suspect, he decided, but the girls were all right. The thought of the Quidditch team made him even more nervous, though. They'd get to play against Potter. Maybe that was what Vodemort had meant when he'd said that his agent could get close to Potter.  
  
The things a Quidditch player could do to another, if he wasn't afraid of losing the match as a result were frightening. Was Voldemort's agent meant to get information on Potter, or to kill him outright?  
  
He went on to list the sixth years he'd already mentioned to the headmaster, then did the fifth year as well, before he was finally tired enough to sleep.  
  
The next morning he took the books from the library with him to breakfast in the hopes of catching McGonagall right away, but he only found Dumbledore in the great hall.  
  
The headmaster looked up in surprise when Severus entered with his hedgehog in one arm and a pile of books in the other.  
  
"Transfigurations, Severus?" the old wizard asked with a surprised twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, I might have found a way out of hiring Draco as our agent, but I'll be needing a Transfigurations expert and some time to work it out and be sure." Severus answered gently placing Greenie down on the table.  
  
"Sniff!" declared the little green hedgehog. 'Where are my cornflakes?'  
  
Albus smiled and pushed the milk jug over unasked. He knew the hedgehog's feeding habits by now and that it was best to serve him quickly, unless he wanted to risk finding him with all four paws in his own breakfast. Severus' toast with marmalade completely failed to attract Greenie's interest, which resulted in him going to search for breakfast on other people's plates.  
  
"Do you have any idea what Minerva is up to today?" Severus continued while he poured some milk into the saucer that the house elves had thoughtfully provided as a plate for the hedgehog.  
  
"She promised to write that list of suspicious students I asked her for today." Albus answered around a spoonful of porridge. "And then she was going to continue with the students' letters, I believe."  
  
Severus nodded. "Do you want me to do the first and second years as well? I highly doubt that He would trust any of them enough to give them such a mission."  
  
Dumbldore thought about it for a moment. "If we are going to suspect the Gryffindors, we might as well include them too."  
  
"You do realise that including the first years means that the lists will have to wait until at least a week after the sorting, don't you?" Severus reminded him. "Right now all we know of most of them is their names."  
  
"That's true." Albus nodded. "And the faster we find the traitor the better. The first years are rather unlikely candidates. Yes, stick to seventh to second years for now and report to me on the first years as you get to know them."  
  
"You're planning to give the agent a list of names?" Severus asked.  
  
Albus nodded again. "With no further information to go with them of course. If it falls into the hands of a stranger, all they'll know will be that Draco, or whoever else will be our agent, had a list of names, not even in his own handwriting. He might just as well have accidentally picked it up with his notes after class."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Severus went straight to Professor McGonagall's office right after breakfast even though he was a little worried about bringing Greenie to that meeting.  
  
The Transfigurations teacher did not like hedgehogs, especially not green ones, and she had the horrible power to turn them into ashtrays. He hoped that she'd respect the fact that Greenie was his pet and not teaching material, though.  
  
As it turned out his worries were unnecessary anyway. Minerva didn't answer his knock. Maybe she was still asleep? If she was sleeping in today it was no wonder she hadn't been at breakfast.  
  
Severus considered trying her private quarters, but decided against it. Disturbing her sleep was no better an idea today than it had been last night.  
  
Instead he returned to his office, put Greenie onto his desk and continued his list of suspicious students. The fifth years were a rather harmless lot, only one real suspect, but there were three fourth years that might be worth watching. The third years were almost as prejudiced as the sixth years were at first glance, but unlike with the sixth years he wasn't sure how much of it was just talk and what was real.  
  
The second year included two muggle born students, which gave Severus a very clear picture of their classmates' attitudes. A gang of three girls and one boy always tormented the two girls, while the rest of the boys didn't seem to care.  
  
With the finished list in his hand and the library books under his arm, but without Greenie this time, Severus went first to the headmaster's office, then to Professor McGonagall's. Neither of the two answered their door.  
  
The headmaster was probably away on order business, but it was too late for McGonagall to still be in bed and according to the headmaster she'd intended to do paperwork today.  
  
Maybe she was working in her rooms?  
  
Severus tried the door to her private quarters after all, but with no success. Grumbling he went on to the library. Maybe he could find out a little more about this on his own until he found McGonagall. If not, he could always start on his list of suspicious Ravenclaws.  
  
And there she was! Minerva McGonagall had taken over the librarian's desk and was frowning at a piece of parchment while next to her an automatic quill was scribbling hastily on another one.  
  
"Good morning, Professor." Severus greeted her cautiously. He'd better not upset her now.  
  
Minerva looked up at him and sighed. Ever since Severus had been turned into a boy accidentally the year before he'd been calling her Professor McGonagall, or at the very least Professor. It seemed that he had completely forgotten that she had once been Minerva to him and no matter how often she asked him to, he wouldn't return to using her first name.  
  
"Good morning, Severus." she returned pointedly. If she kept using his first name he had to get the point and reciprocate sometime, right? "Was this really necessary?"  
  
Severus cautiously stepped closer and found that there were wizarding photos of last years Gryffindor classes strewn all over the desk. "The list of students that might be tempted by the dark side? I'd say it's rather important."  
  
"I can see why you'd want one of your house, Severus, but this is Gryffindor." she gestured at the pictures. "We don't have Slytherin's problems. Our students are from clearly light families and proud to fight against dark wizards."  
  
"Peter Pettigrew." Severus reminded her, just as he had Albus the day before. "I know that Gryffindor isn't as likely to produce dark wizards as Slytherin, but we're looking for only one traitor. A traitor meant to give Voldemort information about Mr. Potter. Remember the damage caused by Pettigrew's betrayal. A single bad Gryffindor right now would be worse than a whole class of Slytherins gone dark. An agent that can sneak into Potter's bedroom any time he likes ..." he trailed off to let McGonagall imagine the results for herself.  
  
"There is something else I wanted to ask of you, though." Severus continued when Minerva finally nodded her agreement.  
  
"Another list?" Minerva sighed.  
  
"No, something a little more complicated, I'm afraid." Severus explained. "A project that would involve a combination of Potions and Transfiguration."  
  
A spark of interest lit up in Minerva's eyes. "A challenge?"  
  
"Sort of. If it works, it will help us to identify our traitor." Severus explained. "But to make it work we will need to find a way to combine Longbottom's potion and polyjuice with a variant of the animagus transfiguration."  
  
"The potion that nearly killed you last year?" Minerva asked incredulously.  
  
"A drop will be all we need of that." Severus assured her. "It will be no problem to combine it with the polyjuice, but the transfiguration seems difficult to me."  
  
"Difficult? Well, I am an animaga, you know." Minerva was hooked. "Now what exactly would be the result of that transfiguration and how can it help us with our traitor?"  
  
Severus smiled and placed his books on her table on top of her still unstarted list. "Oh, simply . . ."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Elsa - I couldn't have done Sevi's Potions quiz, if I hadn't kept Draco at Hogwarts. (Yes, that was the only reason.) ... More power to Greenie? He's already in complete control of everything I write!  
  
annakas - It was hard for me to end RD too. Harder than it was for MNS and HPHC. I spent so much time working on that story, but even before I started RD, I'd already been planning this one. It was time to write it down. ... And as you can see, yes, it is the sequel to MNS.  
  
aurielo - RD had to end, I'm afraid and I worked on it for over a year saving all my other little plot hedgehogs for later. It was time Greenie's other babies got a chance to play and here are the first ones.  
  
kpstar25 - Erm ... Kpstar, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but ... that was the end. I thought I'd said so.  
  
Thistle - I'll try to make this fic shorter, so I can get to the sequel, but don't count on it. These things have a way of running away with me!  
  
Ruhgozler - Hey, I've been meaning to tell you I like your fic 'For 16 Galleons', love it actually, but since I usually find the link to the FA version first and absolutely refuse to use their review system, I've never gotten around to telling you. *big fox-puppy-eyes* Can you ever forgive me? ... I can't quite see Dean overcoming his hate of Slytherins anytime soon, but maybe he'll start his own Gryffindor Soccer club. Then Draco could even challenge them to an actual game once he gets a real team going. ... As you can see it's not Sevi and Lily and ... Nope, can't tell you, yet!  
  
Kayla Hemlock - Which sequel? This one or the RD one? ... Don't worry, you'll get both, but one after the other.  
  
Arafel - Uh, sorry, but RD's finished. No more updates.  
  
K. R. P - Ups, another one! Sorry, I thought I'd stated it clearly: That was the final chapter of RD. No more updates of that fic.  
  
Devi - I said, I'd write a mini sequel to RD after this fic. Maybe that's what you read?  
  
Laughing Cat - Thanks.  
  
ER (clicky pen lover) - Sorry, my friend, but it is over. I had to start writing this sometime. I've been saying I would since I finished MNS. There'll be a mini sequel to RD once this one's done, but Draco will already be out of school by then, I'm afraid.  
  
Fyredra - Ah yes, Hermione knows Sevi cheated somehow, only how? ... The mini sequel might take some time, though. I'm currently not willing to hazard a guess at how long this fic's going to be ...  
  
Ri Maccis - Draco has changed, but Harry hasn't. Draco still doesn't like Harry, but isn't as fixed on that as he used to be. To Harry Draco is still the same, of course and his feelings and actions won't change.  
  
rob * bob - Update what? All my posted stories were finished until I started this.  
  
Pam Briggs - I just had to use that Potions quiz idea. That's why he had to go back. ... Aurelia Longbottom is more angry at the school that allowed the students mid-air snowball fights, than at Draco. It was just Dumbledore's idea to calm her by expelling somebody.  
  
Snape coolgirl - I'm still a little sad about this myself, but I had to start this sometime.  
  
JerseyPike - You thought we only learned the History of Austria? No way! First comes the Stone Age, then Mesopotamia, Egypt, Greece, Rome, the Middle Ages ... and then we first take a closer look at Austria, then back at Europe and then the rest of the world, though Europe gets more attention than other continents, of course. No, the subject just doesn't have that kind of status that the main subjects do (= you only have two hours a week for eight years). ... Sevi and Greenie are back! Hope it wasn't too long a wait.  
  
TheBloodDoll - Thanks! Yes, ff.net sometimes does these things. I remember it once insisted I had already reviewed, even though I hadn't and absolutely wouldn't let me review my favourite fic. Still I like the site. It's usually the most uncomplicated one I know.  
  
Manuelito - Oh well, nobody said your review had to be in perfect English. I just don't know any Spanish at all. (They gave me the choice between French and French as my fourth language, French and Latin as third ...) And yes, I understood your English just fine. It doesn't seem that bad at all. ... Here's the second part of MNS for you. I hope you like it. (I'm a bit nervous, because I'm trying something new.)  
  
kat-tak - Mini sequel will come right after this fic here, promise!  
  
i've/gone/crazy/help - Sorry, but I can't write as fast as you read. I'd need a time turner to get it done that fast. ... Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where I can get one really cheap?  
  
BlackRose1356 - Update what? I had to actually post this first. Now I'll e able to update it from time to time ... *innocent look* What do you mean: What time?  
  
EriksKitty - Really? If you ever write any of it down, please let me read it! ... I'll try, I'll try. As fast as life and Greenie will let me. (Work has such an annoying way of getting in the way.)  
  
Finn-the-Cat - MNS sequel started, as requested. RD sequel will take a little longer, though, since I have to finish this first. As for Draco's future: Wait and see!  
  
Cat - A skyhawke review alert! My very first! Yay!!! ... Unfortunately it didn't tell me what chapter exactly it was for, so I don't dare comment too much for fear of giving the plot away too soon.  
  
LadyK - Uh, thanks. *blushes all over*  
  
Midnight Tiger - Thanks. Well, the Soccer club didn't ever reach up to the West Hogsmeade team while Draco was still in school, but they did manage to have four house teams in his seventh year.  
  
Amethyst D - Which sequel? This one or the RD one? ... I'm afraid I don't do individual alerts. I'm just too forgetful and hey, there must be some reason I'm paying for AuthorAlert, right?  
  
Brink - Um ... the mini sequel will be set the year Billy starts wizarding school, so Draco will be long out of school himself. West Hogsmeade will play its part in the sequel, though. (And that's all I'm saying.)  
  
Mala Zloca - Oh, he'll definitely see them on every Hogsmeade weekend. And then there's the Easter holidays. Also Sevi often goes home on the weekends and might occasionally be able to take Draco along.  
  
KochanMikono - Shh, it's okay. Bad, bad Gilderoy can't get to you, I promise. ... No, you were quite right there. They'd get married, if it weren't for the female fans they are afraid of losing. I don't usually write slash (Hell, I already have trouble with het romance.), but I wanted a gay couple in there. I guess, just in order to demonstrate that I don't object. ... And I don't think that all gays are as horrible as those two. I just needed a good reason Draco couldn't stay with them! ... Well, here's another fic, if you'd like ...  
  
Lorelei Wood - No, everybody cared about P.E. (Well, the parents didn't give a damn, of course, but the kids did.) ... Well, lucky you, then. Here the school gives you a schedule and assigns you to a class (and that's not a group that you have one subject with. You have all subjects with that same class.). Different classmates probably wouldn't have helped, though. It was my own low self esteem that made people dislike me.  
  
Colibi - Already? I think I was working on that fic for almost two years. ... I've written only one Harry POV fic and that's HPHC. Can't really call him a hero in that one.  
  
Teri - I was sad to see the end of RD myself, but it was time. It's the by far longest story I've ever written and I needed to go on to other things. Like this for example. I'm glad you liked RD so much and hope you'll give this one a chance as well.  
  
Delfeus - Oh, I will write that mini sequel, no doubt about that. It might just take me as long to get started as it did for this. ... A game of the Rakers against the Hogwarts team? But then, what team would Draco play on? Actually, Hogwarts won't catch up to West Hogsmeade that fast. They'll play someday, but long after Draco's out of school.  
  
Weasleylover - Well, it was Draco that hit Neville and Harry and Neville never were particularly close. With all his Dursley trouble Harry just forgot about Neville after a while. ... Here's that next story. Hope you like.  
  
Kauz - The books only show Draco as Harry sees them and Harry doesn't really know him well. He just sees him as a thinner version of Dudley, I think. ... The Hogwarts team will take years to build up to a point where it has players good enough to take on the West Hogsmeade kids. (Think of Mely here. She's been training since she was five. Most of the Hogwarts kids in the future will start when they arrive at Hogwarts at eleven, but only the higher years that have been training for a while will be able to handle kids like Mely. ... Yes, I suppose the memory of his mother's death will come back to haunt Draco from time to time. He's suppressed that a bit and as long as there's nothing to particularly remind him of Narcissa he's okay, but meeting someone who looks like her or going back to a place he's been with her will probably give him problems.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N: So did you like it? Will Lucius get away free as Albus assumed? Any guesses at the identity of the traitor? (Those last ones will be read with great interest, but not answered, yet. This is partially Mystery after all.) Please R/R.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Next: Sevi's plan is revealed, Draco returns to school and Lucius is in a bad mood. 


	2. Back to School

Disclaimer - All JKR's, nothing mine! Except for a few characters I added.  
  
Disclaimer 2 - Draco drawing dragons belongs to PikaCheeka. Sorry I forgot to mention that in the first chapter. I sort of adopted the idea subconsciously.  
  
Disclaimer 3 - Severus' raven belongs to J. L. Matthews. I just borrowed him because he's such a perfect pet for Sevi and promise to return him unharmed.  
  
The catar however are all mine and I love them so please don't use without asking me first.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N - Well, well, well, we haven't even met any suspects, yet and some of you already have their ideas about who the traitor might be. For those still undecided there are a few more names of suspects in this one.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Double O Seve . . . rus  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 2: Back to School  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Draco Malfoy frowned at his father as he met him at Kings Cross station. He had just been called back from his holiday early. An absolutely great holiday with his girlfriend! At a facility for the study of dragons at that. Now instead of getting to see his favourite baby dragon grow he had to return to school. Without Ginny!  
  
Lucius Malfoy frowned back. He was in an even worse mood than his son. Not only was he forced to get Draco from a Muggle train station, no he even had to meet him on a Muggle platform. His son riding a Muggle train! Not to mention the Muggle plane that had returned him to England.  
  
Of course that was what you got from dating a Muggle loving Weasley brat, but better Virginia Weasley than that Mudblood Hermione Granger Draco had had his eyes on for a bit. At least Weasley was a pureblood, had acceptable looks and as far as he knew was capable at wand work.  
  
The Dark Lord had even said that the match wasn't quite that bad. True, it had stopped him from using Draco in his plans for the foreseeable future, if the boy continued dating a Weasley, but in a few years it would serve as a good cover for the ministry, if Draco married a witch from a known light family. At least that's what Licius assumed the Dark Lord's reasons for accepting the match were. Hell, Voldemort had actually spoken of the possibility of a marriage! Maybe he was hoping to indirectly conserve the Weasley bloodline by mixing them with the Malfoys?  
  
Lucius Malfoy could live with all those little indignities. He could take having to wear Muggle clothes at the station. He could even accept the fact that Draco didn't seem to mind being surrounded by all those Muggles.  
  
What he could not take however was the indignity of what lay before him now. Returning to his old school was acceptable if he returned for a visit, but returning there to work? A Malfoy that had to work, that was the greatest indignity ever. And then starting tomorrow he'd be working for Albus Dumbledore at that!  
  
Lucius just nodded at his son without a word, turned and walked off the platform expecting Draco to follow him.  
  
Draco sighed and struggled with his heavy suitcase. The levitation charm Charlie Weasley had cast on it back in Romania had had to be taken off before it was weighed at the Muggle airport. It hadn't been a problem at the time, because the Muggles had loaded and unloaded it from there, but then he'd had to drag it to the train and now it looked like he had to drag it once again.  
  
Then again, what had he expected his father to do? He couldn't cast a spell in front of all these Muggles. The poor things would be frightened, Charlie had explained to him, just like the baby dragons had been frightened at the sight of their father.  
  
He'd never thought of things from the Weasley's perspective before. The way they saw it Muggles were poor helpless creatures that required the wizards' protection and it was their moral duty to provide it for them. Instead of being ashamed Charlie and Ginny were proud of their father's work in the lowly Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department of the ministry. He hadn't chosen it because of the money, though the Weasleys did need it. He'd chosen it, because it gave him a chance to fulfil that duty.  
  
With Lucius striding ahead proudly and Draco struggling to drag his luggage after him as fast as he could so he wouldn't lose him in the crowd they finally arrived on the magical platform 9 3/4. Draco breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived. His father strode on down the platform apparently determined to ride in the very first coach.  
  
What Draco wouldn't have given to have one of the trolleys they usually used when returning to school, but he'd have had to go back to look for one as there weren't any abandoned ones standing around the platform and if he did that he'd definitely lose Lucius. Instead he just continued stumbling along half carrying and half dragging his suitcase muttering under his breath about the fact that he seemed to be the only person in the whole station whose suitcase didn't have wheels.  
  
Lucius did indeed keep going until he reached the very first coach stepped into the door and waited until Draco finally caught up. With an annoyed look he held out his hand demandingly and Draco obediently handed over his suitcase. After all his father was blocking the door and he couldn't get in.  
  
A small part of him wondered what he'd do, if the driver decided that he wasn't getting in and closed the doors now. Even his money was in that suitcase. He wouldn't even be able to buy a ticket for the next train nor did he have anywhere to stay here in London.  
  
Luckily the train didn't start until about a second after he'd climbed in. He wondered how long after their scheduled departure time it actually was, but his father hadn't given him the time. In fact Draco hadn't even known that they would go on to Hogwarts right after he'd arrived.  
  
"Father?" he hazarded a question once they had settled into their compartment. "Why are you taking me to school early? Is term starting early this year? Then why isn't Ginny going back, yet?"  
  
"I'm not taking you to school." Lucius grumbled. "You are accompanying me."  
  
Draco blinked. "Why would you go to Hogwarts, Father?"  
  
"You know that somebody framed me for extortion and performing magic in front of Muggles, don't you?" Lucius hissed.  
  
"Yes, Father." Draco didn't dare mention that he'd assumed that his father was very much guilty of the crime until now. He still wasn't sure he wasn't just because he'd said so.  
  
"And that I was sentenced to perform some kind of social service by the Wizengamot?"  
  
"Yes, Father."  
  
"Well, dear old Albus Dumbledore, who came up with that very idea for my punishment also had an excellent suggestion where and how I might perform that service." Lucius continued sarcastically. "He is apparently in need of a temporary replacement for his Potions teacher. Just how temporary he didn't say."  
  
Draco felt a sudden wave of dread. "Why? What's wrong with Professor Snape?"  
  
"I don't really know, but Dumbledore told me that I was free to go as soon as he was able to teach again."  
  
"And the Lord?" Draco didn't dare add Dark on a public train and didn't want to add our. "What did he have to say about it all?"  
  
Lucius sighed. "He has a job for me to perform at Hogwarts, said it fit his plans perfectly, as if Dumbledore were intentionally playing into his hands."  
  
"What kind of job?" Draco asked eagerly.  
  
"That, Draco, is a secret that concerns only those involved." Lucius declared calmly.  
  
Draco nodded obediently. It didn't really concern him even though he worried for Ginny and her family a bit. And even more for Severus.  
  
He remembered the Weasleys' worries about their missing brother Percy. Poor Ginny had cried into his robes when she'd first heard. Maybe he could at least find out something about his fate and tell Ginny whether her worries were founded or not?  
  
"What about those hostages that were abducted after the attack on those dislocated offices in Wales?" Draco asked cautiously. "Has the Lord still got them, or were they all killed?"  
  
It was a stupid coincidence that Percy had been sent to inspect those offices on the very day the death eaters had snuck in and an even bigger coincidence that he was one of the hostages taken.  
  
"That was while I was out of action due to that stupid trial, Draco." Lucius reminded him. "But from what I've heard they were most likely killed except for the one undercover agent that let our people in. The ministry has already found the bodies of two of them, but they were well hidden. I believe our Lord is hoping that they won't find all of them, and will assume that the agent was killed as well, or at the very least remain unaware of the identity of said agent."  
  
"Poor Ginny." slipped out of Draco's mouth before he could stop himself.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"One of Ginny's brothers, Percy, was among those hostages. She's still hoping that he is alive." Draco explained.  
  
"Well, that's what happens to Muggle loving fools like that." Lucius shrugged. "You should remind her of her pureblood status from time to time. She's probably too young to be turned away from the nonsense her parents taught her entirely, so don't try to recruit her just yet, but you can sow some doubt in her mind."  
  
Draco gaped at his father. "Recruit her? Ginny?"  
  
"Of course." Lucius smiled. "Our Lord has heard of your interest in her and has expressed his hopes that you might be able to save the poor misguided child. The Weasleys are of excellent blood, after all, and it would be a pity to lose the family entirely once we've taken over. Your Ginny may not be able to carry on the name, but at least the blood wouldn't be lost."  
  
Well, that was at least one piece of good news. Percy might be dead, but if Voldemort hoped that Draco would be able to turn her, that meant that Ginny wasn't in danger of sharing her brother's fate.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
They arrived at Hogsmeade in he middle of the night and Draco already feared that they'd have to spend the night at the Three Broomsticks, but when they got off Professor Hagrid was waiting for them on he platform.  
  
"Ah, good evening, Professor Malfoy!" the half giant greeted his father while grabbing the trunks they were carrying away from them and tossing them into the horseless carriage that was waiting behind them. "Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Lucius shot the Care for Magical Creatures teacher an angry glare and Draco wondered whether Hagrid had known how much being addressed as Professor would annoy his father. Then again he probably wasn't witty enough to think that far. To him, most likely, if Lucius was here to teach, he was to be addressed as Professor.  
  
They climbed into the carriage along with Hagrid and soon arrived in front of the castle. Draco was much too tired by now to complain about how little room he had boxed into a carriage with Hagrid, the trunks and his father.  
  
Hagrid led them straight into the castle and up to the headmaster's office.  
  
"Gum drops." he informed the Gargoyle and gestured for the Malfoys to go up the moving stairs. "I'll tend to your luggage while you talk to the headmaster. You'll find it in your rooms later."  
  
Draco just yawned and trudged after his father who apparently wasn't satisfied with letting the stairs carry him up.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
To Lucius's surprise not only the headmaster was awaiting them, but also that old bat McGonagall and a very small black haired boy that looked somehow familiar and held, of all things, a green hedgehog in his arms.  
  
"Severus!" Draco squealed happily and dashed past his father to hug his friend.  
  
Lucius glared at the boys. What undisciplined behaviour! How could Dumbledore smile and twinkle at the boys' misbehaviour!  
  
"Draco!" bellowed Lucius, but the boy didn't even seem to hear him.  
  
"Ah, Lucius, let him be. He hasn't seen Severus all summer after all." Dumbledore commented.  
  
"I thought you found that antidote?" Lucius hissed. "In fact I believe, I saw Snape only a few weeks ago."  
  
"Saw whom?" Severus asked curiously.  
  
"Somebody you don't know, Severus." Albus smiled kindly at the boy. "Why don't you and Draco go to your dorm now. It's late and I'm sure you have more interesting things to talk about than class schedules and Potions texts."  
  
Severus nodded eagerly. "Come on Draco. There's something you absolutely have to see."  
  
Slightly confused Draco followed Severus out the door and down the stairs.  
  
"What's going on?" Draco finally asked when they reached the hallway outside. "Not that I'm not glad to have you back, but aren't you supposed to be an adult now?"  
  
"Actually, I am." Severus grinned and in right in front of Draco's eyes transformed into his adult self.  
  
Draco stared.  
  
"I'm not supposed to be seen like this, though." Severus added and turned back into the small fifteen year old boy. "It's a variation of the animagus transformation Professor McGonagall and I developed over the summer."  
  
"So you are your own animagus form?"  
  
"Yes, in a way." Severus grinned. "This way I can be both boy and adult."  
  
"But why hire father as Potions teacher and why can't you be seen as an adult?"  
  
"Because Albus is just now telling your father that my antidote wasn't permanent and that he will have to stay here as a teacher until a permanent one has been found." Severus whispered and dragged Draco on in the direction of the dungeons. "Oh, and I'm also supposed to not remember anything from my adult life."  
  
Draco blinked. "All that just to play a prank on Father?"  
  
"No, no, of course not." Severus shook his head. "I'm on a spying mission, a secret agent."  
  
"Um ... if it's so secret why are you telling me?"  
  
"Because I want you to be my assistant."  
  
"Will I get to be a secret agent too then?" Draco asked. That sounded heroic and exciting.  
  
"Of course." Severus confirmed.  
  
"Okay," Draco agreed. "What do we do as secret agents?"  
  
"We are looking for another secret agent among the student body and it's not a game, Draco. Voldemort has hired somebody to spy on Potter and we have to find out who it is before he can cause serious harm."  
  
"That's easy enough." Draco almost laughed. "It has to be Father. He told me he had a special mission from Voldemort in the school."  
  
"No, Voldemort was gloating about his new agent long before Albus hired Lucius. We're hoping that the traitor will use Lucius as a contact or come to him for advice, though. The traitor himself has to be a student."  
  
"A student?" Draco hesitated. "Any of the students in this school? Do you realise just how many suspects that are?"  
  
"I have a list of the most suspect students in the dorm. For now we're going on the assumption that it's somebody who has already shown interest in the dark arts or anti Muggle prejudice and is either in our year or on the Quidditch team. Probably a Slytherin as Voldemort trusts them most. My main suspects are Zabini and LaCroix."  
  
"So we just watch whether they have an unusual lot of contact with Father?"  
  
"We watch them for any kind of suspicious behaviour." Severus amended. "Everybody else that's acting strangely as well. And we're going to search some trunks."  
  
"That's your specialty." Draco grinned. "I never can get past the locking charms."  
  
"I might need you to stand guard, though. We can't risk getting caught by the traitor."  
  
"You risked it last year." Draco pointed out.  
  
"Back then I was only risking detention. This agent might do something worse, if he starts suspecting us. That's why nobody except the two of us can know there is a traitor at all. Some of the teachers know as well, but for now it's probably best, if you treat them all as if they had no idea."  
  
"Hedgehog." Severus told the door to the Slytherin common room moments later and it sprang open to let them in.  
  
"Everybody's going to know you picked that password." Draco pointed out.  
  
"So? I was here first. Albus let me choose." Severus explained. "That's hardly suspicious."  
  
The common room looked strangely empty without the usual groups of students inside, but Severus didn't even seem to notice. He walked straight up to their dorm, which already was labelled 'sixth years' and dug a piece of parchment out of his trunk.  
  
"Here that's the list. Try to memorise as many names as possible, but don't copy it. It's rather suspicious, if the traitor finds it and with a second list we'd run twice the risk."  
  
Draco took the parchment and studied it intently. "That's quite a lot of names."  
  
"That's everybody the heads of house suspect might be at risk of going dark. All years except the first were included."  
  
"Over half of them are Slytherins." Draco said accusingly.  
  
"Voldemort's preferred house. Lots of death eater parents, lots of resentment against Gryffindor." Severus explained.  
  
"Who'll be our head now?" Draco asked suddenly worried. "Father?"  
  
"Of course not." Severus snorted.  
  
"Dumbledore again?" Draco said with a small frown.  
  
"No, that was a bad idea the first time around. The head has to be a Slytherin."  
  
"But who other than Father and you was a Slytherin?" Draco sighed. "There's nobody left."  
  
Severus grinned. "Lupin." he announced.  
  
"The werewolf?"  
  
"We'll manage without a head for full moons, don't you think?"  
  
"Well, if you say so." Draco looked a little worried as he returned his attention to the list. "Who made this, you or Lupin?"  
  
"I did. I've known most of them longer than he has and I've been watching them for these signs all that time."  
  
"LaCroix Stephan." Draco read out. "Davids Benjamin, Bardon Lionel. Are you suspecting the whole Quidditch team?"  
  
"No, you're cleared as well. As are Gregory and Vincent. The dark lord wouldn't trust them with any delicate work." Severus answered calmly. "All three are from death eater families, Draco."  
  
"And here I was hoping we could concentrate on winning the cup this year. Now I'll be watching my team-mates for hidden attacks against Potter instead of catching the Snitch."  
  
"If our traitor is a Quidditch player, he might well be out to kill Potter directly. You'd be guarding his life."  
  
Draco thought that over. "Why is a Quidditch player more likely to be a killer than another spy?"  
  
"Because it's easier to arrange a death during a Quidditch match to look like an accident. An agent that doesn't have that advantage would most likely be forced to commit an obvious murder. Voldemort is unlikely to risk losing a valuable agent like that. If it isn't a Quidditch player, he'll probably only use him to gather information, or maybe to lure Potter into a trap set by one of his more experienced killers."  
  
"You're assuming that he cares about the fate of his agent."  
  
"He most likely picked the child of a valued and trusted follower. Getting somebody's child killed is one of the best ways to lose somebody's loyalty."  
  
Draco nodded and continued down the list: "Blaise, Pansy, Millicent. Are you sure about the Bulstrodes?"  
  
"No, but it's possible. We'd have a very hard time finding an agent that isn't on our list. All except one of them are innocent in any case." Severus reminded him. "These are mostly just kids that might be at risk, not proven death eaters."  
  
"Both Mattels boys." Draco went on. "And Lionel's little sister as well. Wouldn't the siblings be working as a team?"  
  
"Possible, but then that Voldemort spoke of one agent doesn't necessarily prove there isn't a second."  
  
"You realise you have half of the Slytherin third year on your list?"  
  
"Yes, I don't know them well enough. I only really had their first year to watch them. I didn't pay much attention to the other years last year."  
  
"You didn't list as many second years." Draco remarked.  
  
"They were pretty obvious in their behaviour last year. I think I've got their loyalties figured out."  
  
"Seven Ravenclaws."  
  
"And Flitwick doesn't agree with me on Miranda Deering and Keith Gorl." Severus reported. "I added them anyway, just to be sure."  
  
"Only three Hufflepuffs: Nicodemus Hanson from sixth year, Aemilia Andres from third and James McGregor from second."  
  
"Hufflepuff's an unlikely house to produce traitors. Considering their age only Hanson looks like a worthy candidate. The dark lord isn't as likely to put that much trust into a second year. Sprout was probably a little overzealous, but then that's what we asked of her."  
  
"And two Gryffindors."  
  
"Quintus Palmer from second and Caius Rude from third year." Severus quoted by heart. "McGonagall had a really hard time making her list. She just can't see any of her beloved Gryffindors as traitors. She's probably right too. Most Gryffindors are much too obvious about their feelings to make good secret agents."  
  
"You actually believe all that perfect Gryffindors humbug?" Draco shouted angrily.  
  
"No, but I believe that most of them don't pretend well and the dark lord doesn't like Gryffindors. We're most likely to find our traitor in Slytherin."  
  
"Blaise and Stephan then." Draco agreed with a yawn.  
  
"Yes, we can keep an eye on Benjamin and Lionel while we're watching Stephan, too. And Pansy will be around Blaise most of the time."  
  
"And Millicent around Pansy the rest of the time." Draco grinned. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Almost all the teachers had already returned from their holidays by the time the Malfoys arrived and over the last week before the school year started the head table filled up more and more at meals.  
  
The entire staff except for Sybil Trelawney was present at breakfast when the headmaster announced to the two boys: "I've got great news for you."  
  
"What's that?" Draco asked cautiously.  
  
"You've found my antidote?" Severus asked hopefully. The announcement that the antidote had been found would be code for 'your mission has been called off' of course. The only reason that might happen however was if the traitor had already been found. Severus considered that to be most unlikely.  
  
"No, I'm afraid we're still working on that." Albus told him predictably. "What I was referring to was that I got an owl from Sebastian Nott this morning. His son Theodore is returning to Hogwarts this year."  
  
Theodore Nott had been one of Draco's classmates for four years, but had been taken out of school unexpectedly at the beginning of fifth year. All Severus knew about it was that Sebastian had claimed that his wife was very sick and wanted her son near in case she shouldn't live to see him in the summer holidays. Eleanor Nott, however had seemed perfectly fine when he'd met her in Diagon Alley only a week later. Of course she'd always been very pale and Severus didn't know what exactly was supposed to be wrong with her.  
  
Still he'd assumed that Theodore Nott had left Hogwarts on Voldemort's orders. There was another one for their list.  
  
"Will he be able to catch up to sixth year with all that he missed?" Draco asked the headmaster trying to make conversation.  
  
"He had a private tutor and both his father and grandfather taught him as well." Dumbledore answered. "He shouldn't be too far behind, I suppose."  
  
"Blaise will be happy about that." Severus said with a slight nod that told Albus that he'd understood the message. "He's always liked Theodore." 'Yes Albus, that is another prime suspect.'  
  
"Watching Theodore might be even more important than watching Blaise." he warned Draco once they were back in their dorm where they couldn't be overheard even by portraits. "We don't know what he's been up to over that last year, his father's a death eater and he is practically a new student again. Blaise could have worked for the dark lord last year as well. Theodore however would indeed be a new agent."  
  
"He's always been rather quiet and shy, though." Draco pointed out.  
  
"Which means that he's rarely noticed. That's a bonus for a spy. Blaise is isolated from the rest of the dorm at the moment. He'll try to stick together with Theodore."  
  
"Should we try to stop that? Theodore likes me. We could probably draw him into our group."  
  
"He'd still feel like the third wheel after a while. He'll feel that we've got secrets from him and are much tighter than we'd let him get to us. The same goes for Gregory and Vincent. The group's split and turned into pairs now and with me here again there's no way we can pull it back together. Theodore will naturally be drawn to Blaise after a while. That will mean that we can cover them both most of the time, though."  
  
"Theodore is our prime suspect then?"  
  
"Yes, lets try and be friendly with him at least. Blaise hates us, but there might be a chance that Theodore won't follow his example, if we don't give him a reason."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Severus and Draco were already seated at their house table when the first coaches arrived. They'd chosen the two best seats right at the head of the table, of course. Severus had decided that it wasn't likely any of the seventh years would challenge them and Draco hadn't even mentioned their own year.  
  
Greenie as usual had the run of the table and was just inspecting a candle holder when a sudden wave of noise from outside announced the arrival of the students.  
  
The first Slytherins to come in were of the lower years and only stared at Severus for a moment, then whispered amongst themselves. That situation however changed when fellow sixth years Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe approached the table.  
  
"Vince." Gregory said in a small voice that was quite unusual for the large bully. "Vince, he's back."  
  
"He's back?" Vincent repeated slightly confused. "Who's . . . Oh." he trailed off at the sight of Severus and his hedgehog.  
  
The two stopped only a few steps from the door causing several other students to curse and yell at them for blocking the way.  
  
"Lets go greet them." Vincent decided finally.  
  
One did well to stay on Severus' good side. That was a lesson they both had learned the hard way last year. The problem was most of the time Severus didn't seem to have a good side. When he wasn't in his icy mood beating up people, which was supposed to be Vincent and Gregory's job, he was usually up to mischief, playing pranks on the very worst people, getting everybody detention and stealing.  
  
The only one whom he sometimes spared was his best friend, Draco. At least Draco could be considered something like a friend of Gregory and Vincent so maybe, if they played nice they'd at least be spared the effects of icy Severus.  
  
"Hi guys!" Vincent greeted Draco and Severus as he and Gregory took the seats right next to Draco. A little distance from Severus had proved an advantage during the food fights last year. "How was your summer?"  
  
"Oh great." Draco enthused. "Until Father called me back to England early, that is. I think I might want to study dragons after I graduate. Romania is wonderful. I have to show you the photos when we get to the dorm."  
  
"There isn't much to see of Romania in them." Severus, who'd already suffered through several photo sessions since Draco had returned, warned them. "Half of them are of Dragons and the other half's of Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Yeah, beautiful." Draco declared.  
  
"Ah." made Gregory. Ginny Weasley was the reason Draco sometimes stared into space and didn't answer when talked to. Gregory was very proud to have figured that out with only a little help from Severus last year.  
  
Vincent rolled his eyes, but didn't really mind the idea of having to look at Draco's Ginny photos. The girl was pretty enough and, if looking at some photos was the only price he had to pay for not getting beaten up by Severus and occasionally getting some of Draco's sweets, that was fine with him.  
  
"Severus! Hey, Severus!" a very excited voice called from near the door and a slightly clumsy looking boy stumbled toward them.  
  
"Hi, Neville." Severus smiled at the only Gryffindor he could actually stand. "Good to see you again."  
  
Neville, the once so timid boy, actually pulled out the chair next to Severus and sat down at the table of his rival house. Some fifth and seventh years gaped at him, but nobody challenged him for that seat. Who wanted to sit next to Severus after all?  
  
"Listen, Severus." Neville whispered excitedly. "I brought a whole stack of Filibuster fireworks and some mouse traps. Gran unfortunately wouldn't let me have any stink bombs and it's hard to sneak things past her, but we can buy some on the first Hogsmeade weekend. What do you think of playing some pranks on McGonagall?"  
  
The Slytherins exchanged a few very meaningful looks.  
  
"Come on guys. I know you don't like her and we won't do any actual harm." Neville pushed.  
  
"I was actually thinking of targeting Professor Malfoy this year." Severus confided so softly that even Gregory who was sitting only thee places away didn't hear.  
  
Vincent and Neville however had heard.  
  
"Professor Malfoy?" Neville repeated while Vincent just gaped. "Professor MALFOY? I thought the subject was supposed to be Defence against the dark arts, not the dark arts."  
  
"And it still is." Draco assured him. "It seems Lupin has finally managed to break the streak and we're having the same DADA teacher a second year in a row. Father's here to teach Potions."  
  
"Oh, oh that's excellent. I'm going to blow up some cauldrons. I won't even need any help with that." Neville decided.  
  
Gregory grinned and nodded in confirmation. Neville hadn't needed his help blowing up lots of cauldrons when they'd been partnered in Potions last year. "That was fun."  
  
Unfortunately it had also all been unintentional, but Severus had always been able to prevent any really dangerous explosions. It was actually less straining for him to let the smaller ones happen. Teaching their Potions class was a really tough job even for an experienced teacher.  
  
"Lucius will hate every minute of it." he smirked.  
  
"And he can't run away." added Draco with an identical smirk. "He'd go to Azkaban for two weeks, if he'd quit before Dumbledore lets him go."  
  
Blaise and Pansy wandered to the table arm in arm and sneered at the group.  
  
"Ah Blaise, taking good care of my ex, I see." Draco greeted them.  
  
"Still dating the poor Gryffindor trash, Malfoy?" Blaise returned just as nicely.  
  
"At least Ginny's good looking." Draco shrugged. "And I don't need to marry into money, you know."  
  
Blaise glared while Pansy turned her nose up, but neither said anything. Instead they sat quietly next to Neville. Draco was surprised at their choice of seats at first, until he realised that Millicent Bulstrode had picked the chair next to Gregory and that arrangement allowed Pansy to sit next to her boyfriend and opposite from her best friend.  
  
Draco would probably have been displeased with the seating order under different circumstances, but considering that Blaise, Pansy and Millicent were all among their prime suspects it only made it easier to watch them unobtrusively.  
  
A quick glance up and down the table revealed that the seventh years had retreated to the other end of the table, which was less convenient. Draco could see Stephan LaCroix clearly from where he sat, but there was no chance to hear what he was saying unless he shouted it out to the whole hall.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my chair, Gryffinscum?" a clod voice sneered at their end of the table and drew Draco from his thoughts.  
  
He looked up. "Hi, Theodore. We already thought we wouldn't see you again."  
  
"I'm keeping the bed in the corner." Severus informed Theodore ignoring his comment to Neville as well.  
  
Neville meanwhile was regarding the new arrival carefully. "Is he a friend of yours?" he finally asked Severus.  
  
"Yes, he's our friend." Draco declared hastily seeing the cold stare Severus was giving the newcomer. Of course, Theodore had never met Severus. He only knew Professor Snape.  
  
"In that case, I'll let him have the seat." Neville declared. "I should probably get to my table anyway."  
  
"Watch your back." Gregory advised him as he got up to leave. "Gryffindors are mean."  
  
"And they probably don't like to see you hanging out with us." Severus added. "Weasley is giving us dark looks already."  
  
"Ron's been looking dark ever since he arrived at Kings Cross this morning." Neville reported calmly. "It's because his brother Percy's missing, I think. He didn't even want to talk with anyone, but at least he's sticking close to Harry and not isolating himself. Well, see you later, guys."  
  
"You're talking to the Gryffindor class clown?" Vincent asked Gregory surprised.  
  
"He's not so bad." Gregory said. "Even let me help with the potion when we were partners."  
  
"And he's a fine partner at pranks." Draco added since Severus was still having a staring match with Theodore. "Neville's alright for a Gryffindor."  
  
"I see, standards around here have sadly degenerated in the time I was gone." Theodore remarked finally sitting down.  
  
"You missed a lot." Vincent informed him. "Things have changed."  
  
"And not for the better." Theodore insisted. "So we're hanging out with Gryffindors and who's the child?" he asked nodding towards Severus.  
  
"My name's Severus. And I'm older than you are." Severus remarked icily.  
  
The others burst into laughter.  
  
"Honest." Draco confirmed. "He's sixteen, just a little small."  
  
"A little?" Theodore snorted. "Watch it, Tiny. I might not be the biggest around here, but I'm still big enough to beat you to a pulp."  
  
Severus cocked his head at him and kept up his icy stare.  
  
"Uh ... Theodore?" Blaise asked hesitantly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We ... uh ... tried that last year."  
  
"So?"  
  
"He won." Gregory declared pointing at Severus.  
  
"Against who?" Theodore asked. "Blaise?"  
  
"Well, we can handle him as a team." Vincent said proudly.  
  
"If you get help from the girls." Severus reminded him. "Can't keep track of that many opponents, you know. They managed to take me from behind." he added to Theodore.  
  
"You're pulling my leg, right?" Theodore asked looking around the group from face to face slowly.  
  
Severus maintained his icy look, Draco smirked proudly, Vincent shook his head sadly, Gregory stared down and Blaise was glaring at Draco for no reason Theodore could find.  
  
At that moment the doors opened and Professor McGonagall led out the first years. The hall fell silent as the sorting hat sang its newest song. McGonagall brought out her list of names.  
  
"When I read out your name sit on the stool and the hat will sort you." the teacher announced she looked down at her list and ...  
  
The hall suddenly went dark. Only a few stars twinkled down from the enchanted ceiling.  
  
At first there was complete silence in the hall broken only by a few startled gasps. Then people started screaming and the Slytherins closest to their end of the table could hear Severus and Draco's suppressed laughter.  
  
From the other tables loud bangs and clashes and occasional shouts of pain could be heard as Gryffindors scrambled to their feet to meet an unseen attacker while the Hufflepuffs were trying to take cover under their table.  
  
"Silence!" roared the angry voice of Lucius Malfoy from the head table, but nobody obeyed.  
  
"Lumos." came the headmaster's voice much more softly.  
  
As the light from his wand lit up part of the hall people began to calm down and light their own wands.  
  
"Severus." the headmaster said once order had been restored.  
  
"Sorry?" answered Severus not sounding sorry at all.  
  
"Severus!" Albus said sternly.  
  
"It's just a little extinguishing spell." Severus volunteered.  
  
"SEVERUS!" Albus actually managed to surpass Lucius' volume.  
  
The replacement Potions teacher looked up at the standing headmaster with new respect.  
  
"What?" Severus asked unimpressed.  
  
"Relight them!" Dumbledore ordered.  
  
"Can't." Severus said. "I told you it was a simple extinguishing charm, Albus. It was preplanted and set to a trigger spell, but it can't be reversed once it's been used. Each candle will have to be relit individually."  
  
Albus sighed. "Very well, ten points from Slytherin. Everybody, please relight the candles."  
  
With that many people in the great hall it didn't take long until the hall was once again fully lit and the sorting could continue as usual.  
  
Theodore gave Severus a sideward glance. "You called the headmaster Albus?"  
  
"He calls me Severus." Severus returned calmly.  
  
"Theodore, there's something I think I ought to tell you about Severus as soon as we're alone." Blaise whispered into his friend's ear.  
  
"What?" Theodore asked him confused.  
  
"He's not what you think he is." Blaise said ominously, but insisted that he'd only explain that comment once they were alone.  
  
The sorting passed without further incidences and soon the food appeared. Theodore filled his plate with all sorts of meats. His mother's diet didn't allow her to eat meat, so he'd not gotten much during the last year.  
  
"Sniff!"  
  
Had his plate just made that sound? Theodore's eyes wandered away from the pile of chicken legs he'd been going for and down to his food.  
  
There was a small green something there just taking a bite out of his steak!  
  
"Hey! Whatever is that thing?" escaped him before he could think of anything intelligent to say.  
  
"Oh no, it's that blasted hedgehog again!" Blaise exclaimed at the sight.  
  
"Hedgehog?" Well, now that he thought about it the thing did have a slight resemblance to a hedgehog. Only the colour was wrong.  
  
"That's my familiar." Severus informed him calmly. "Greenie."  
  
"What's he doing on my plate?" Theodore complained still a little confused about the creature. Was it some sort of magical creature he'd never heard about?  
  
"He likes steak." Severus told him around a bite of vegetables. "I don't."  
  
"Well, I don't like hedgehogs in my food." Theodore informed him.  
  
"Then give him some stake on a saucer." Severus advised. "He doesn't insist on eating from a full sized plate."  
  
"Ginny's hardly eating anything." Draco reported suddenly. "She's just looking at her brother all the time."  
  
"Neville said he wasn't dealing with Percy's disappearance well." Severus interpreted. "She must be worried."  
  
Draco nodded. "She only returned from Romania two days ago and probably didn't see the weasel much since."  
  
"They'll get over it." Severus decided after a moment. "There's nothing else they can do."  
  
"It'd probably be easier for them, if the body had been found already." Draco said. "Ginny wrote that deep down they're all still hoping that Percy might still be alive. Father told me the hostages were all dead, but I can't just go and tell them. I mean Ginny wouldn't tell on Father, but ..."  
  
"You can't tell her." Severus said immediately. "If you tell her and she tells her family, they'll send the aurors after your father. And if she doesn't tell her family she'll have to watch them hope and wonder. That would hurt her more than not knowing, I think."  
  
"Yes, she does love her family a lot, even the idiot weasel." Draco sighed.  
  
"You should have picked a girl from the right side." Blaise sneered at him. "Then you wouldn't have this problem."  
  
"Ah, but Ginny's much prettier." Draco smirked looking past Blaise at Pansy. "And what makes you so sure she'll be on the wrong side in the end."  
  
"You think you can turn her?" Severus threw in quickly, before Blaise or Theodore could start to wonder whether there was a double meaning to Draco's words.  
  
"Father told me that the dark lord himself believes that I can." Draco reported truthfully. "Of course right now would be a really bad time to try. As long as the loss of her brother's still fresh she's not likely to give changing sides much consideration."  
  
"We should not talk of that here." Theodore said suddenly. "Too many ears."  
  
They fell silent and returned to their food, but Severus secretly kept as watchful an eye on Theodore as Draco had on Ginny. Yes, that one had the intelligence needed to be a good spy.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
JerseyPike - Well, that's Sybil for you. ... Corvus is Sevi's raven that I borrowed from JLM's Slytherin Rising. Munin's father, you could say.  
  
Mystical Witch - Sorry, but RD is over. There'll be a sequel, but it'll be set a while after Draco's school days. Hogwarts Soccer Club against Rakers at that point in time? The Rakers would have won without trying. It took years for Hogwarts to build up a team that can stand up to the West Hogsmeade players who usually start training so much younger.  
  
Mia - No, the potion was for Sevi. He doesn't have the talent to do the animagus transformation, so he had to use some tricks and Minerva's help. Greenie was always here working behind the scenes rather than on stage. He's my partner in almost all my writings (The only exceptions are when he doesn't want to. Then I'm forced to work with Starscream ...)  
  
Ezmerelda - It doesn't seem to me that Harry and Neville are really friends. Well, maybe there's a bit of a friendship starting in OOTP, but before then they seem just classmates to me. Harry wasn't the one who hurt Neville and he had other problems to worry about. Over his Dursley problems he simply forgot about Neville.  
  
Platinum - The decision to write a sequel to MNS is actually two years old. I just wanted to write the tree other fics I'd already been planning before then first. RD got so long however that I have pushed the third back again for now. ... Glad to see you come back for this, thank you!  
  
dstrbd child - Sorry to disappoint you, but RD is over. I'm working on this fic, which I've been planning for two years, right now. Interesting. Yes, that is all I'm going to say about traitor suggestions right now. I just can't give it away too soon. (I probably will be too obvious anyway. I've never tried Mystery before.)  
  
Arily - *blush* Thanks!  
  
Tien Riu - Hey, I promised this sequel and I usually keep my promised. Runaway Dragon just got so long that the wait became two years. . . . The Last Lion. Oh well, it's a fic that makes me a little unhappy. It was born from a sudden plot hedgehog that just wouldn't leave me alone and I absolutely had to finish RD, finally write this and get to some of my other plot hedgehogs. So LL was written rather hastily as a fast one shot. The reviews I got however all called for me to continue it. At first I didn't see any possible direction to take it, but then found three. What I didn't find was the time or absolute irresistible need to do it. Instead I turned it into a challenge for my readers. Nobody answered. I conclude that the need for a continuation can't be that great, if nobody's driven to write one. My other projects are a need, at least to me. Interesting theory. One of my own possible scenarios was that another school had opened up that attracted particularly the Gryffindor types. Another is that Gryffindor was somehow in disgrace and nobody wanted to go there anymore. The hat doesn't appear to sort students into a house they absolutely don't want. Again another scenario is a malfunction of the sorting hat, maybe even sabotage . . . If you want to read all my suggestions, the challenge's in an A/N of one of my Runaway Dragon chapters.  
  
Leevee of Team Socket - Oh, no no no! It was meant for Sevi! He can't transfigure well enough to attempt the animagus transfiguration. ... Why should Greenie need to become an animagus? ... Don't worry, you'll have lots of chapters to make up your mind about the traitor. I'll do my best to introduce lots and lots of suspects. In this I already started to give some names. I'll be adding info on their owners as the story continues.  
  
stargurl - Interesting. What makes you think so? ... I'll try to update weekly, but i can't promise anything.  
  
Loopily - Thanks. ... How you tell a story is no different in English than it is in German. There is a bit of a difficulty in writing in your second language, of course, but that's mostly a matter of vocabulary. The how, however is a matter of practise mostly, which also makes it a matter of age. FF.net s a starting point for many young writers who are improving with every story they write. Give the ones you find not understandable now a year or two and, if they stick around, see how they've changed then.  
  
Pam Briggs - Ah, first one that guessed the project right. Well done! ... I was considering naming chapter 1 a prologue instead, actually, and that's where the cliffhanger comes in. It's meant to be a bit of a teaser.  
  
MaNuElItO - Your English's good, really. Keep going to that school and someday you might be the one who gets a review from me. ... So, did chapter two meet your expectations?  
  
Manda - Thanks! ... Yes, it's been a long time since I first promised you all the sequel, but RD just kept getting bigger and bigger and I didn't want to drop it (which I probably would have, if I'd started working on this while I was still writing it. I have to do these one story at a time.)  
  
Madame Moony - Thanks. ... Hm . . . two Sevi's? That's an interesting idea, but one I never thought about. (My original idea was for Sevi to pose as his own nephew while everybody was told the real Sevi was in the hospital wing and somebody (perhaps Albus) posing as one of the Sevis at one time so Luci could see them both together. The problem with that is that they'd have to alter the memories of the entire student body. So after about a year of planning that original scheme I came up with this one.  
  
TatraMegami - Well, Greenie reminded me just in time that good old Corvus should make an appearance and having Albus lie in the sun was just too good to miss. (PegaPony and I used to joke about it happening in one of her fics, so I just had to put it in.) . . . Sybil and Greenie. Well, I have a friend who's so scared of rats that she once screamed 'rat' at the sight of a wild hamster . . .  
  
Whisper - Ah, but I always said Greenie would return, didn't I? . . . I know I kept you all waiting much too long, though and I'm sorry.  
  
horsehuminum - Imperius Curse? Now that one opens up a whole number of new suspects. Under the Imperius Curse everyone could have done it! . . . I'll give you that one hint, though. The false Moody trained all his students to resist the Imperius. Voldemort doesn't want to risk his victim breaking free at the wrong moment.  
  
Midnight Tiger - Of course Sevi's serious: This is about fighting Voldemort, protecting the school and protecting Draco. . . . I'm not saying anything about the traitor's identity for fear of giving away the Mystery, but I will tell you one thing: There are no transfer students in this fic.  
  
Iremione - Ups! Sorry, I thought you'd know since I gave the date at the end of RD. Psst! Don't tell! We'll see how many guess what when and whether and when they change their minds. I've still got a few people to introduce and a few incidents to happen that will change the whole picture.  
  
zippy zany - Have I ever abandoned a fic that I promised to finish? Unless both ff.net and skyhawke break down permanently, or kick me off, or I lose internet access, I will finish this fic. (I'd probably finish it even in those cases, but wouldn't have a way to post it, I suppose.)  
  
Grrrinning Golden Retriever - I'm afraid that was the last chapter of RD. I had to end it sometime. (The original estimate was that I'd write about 19 chapters ...) Well, I can't believe that there re only three schools in Europe (Hey, can't expect all the kids of Europe to speak at least one of those three schools' languages fluently enough to follow classes at age 11.) So there have to be more schools.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N: So what do you think of Lucius's punishment? And how will he get on with Sevi? Any guesses at the identity of the traitor? (Those last ones once again will be read with great interest, but not answered, yet.) Please R/R.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Next: Sevi gets information from Remus, Draco introduces himself to his father and Lucius tries to read the paper in peace. 


	3. Class with Lucius

Disclaimer - All JKR's, nothing mine! Except for a few characters I added.  
  
Disclaimer 2 - Draco drawing dragons belongs to PikaCheeka. Sorry I forgot to mention that in the first chapter. I sort of adopted the idea subconsciously.  
  
Disclaimer 3 - Severus' raven belongs to J. L. Matthews. I just borrowed him because he's such a perfect pet for Sevi and promise to return him unharmed.  
  
The catar however are all mine and I love them so please don't use without asking me first.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N - Grrr! They numbered me! I hate being numbered . . . And they changed my name! Okay, okay, here's the story you came for. *pouty Silverfox trotts back to her burrow*.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 3: Class with Lucius  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Sometime during the evening or night Blaise and Theodore must have found time to be alone, for Severus noticed Theodore placing an extra protection charm on his trunk when they got up in the morning and the boy eyed him suspiciously all through breakfast.  
  
Severus pretended to ignore him while at the same time he was trying to figure out the best time to break into his trunk.  
  
Their schedules looked promising at first. Double Potions in the morning. Still with Gryffindor, though Albus hadn't been fond of the idea of letting Lucius teach that combination after having tried it himself last year.  
  
Severus grinned at the thought. This wasn't exactly the best class for a beginner to start with.  
  
After lunch they'd have DADA with the Hufflepuffs and their new head of house, Remus Lupin. That was one of his favourite classes since Remus usually let him co-teach it. In return Remus never had pranks played on him during class. Not that Remus was afraid of Severus' pranks. After spending his own school time with James Potter and Sirius Black as well as Severus Remus was practically immune to fear of pranks.  
  
Transfigurations, once again with Gryffindor, promised to be the low point of the day. His relationship with Minerva McGonagall had improved marginally over their work on his project, but if he was completely honest with himself, he was still scared of her. Not that he'd ever let anyone else find out. Draco might suspect something, but even Albus was unaware.  
  
The last class would be Flying, which he was exempted from thanks to his fear of heights. Madame Hootch feared for her brooms and Severus didn't feel like informing her that he was by now able to keep a broom under control, if he had to. As long as she believed he was still as accident prone in the air as he had been during his first childhood he was spared Flying classes.  
  
That might have sounded like a good time to go snooping through trunks, but unfortunately Quiddich players were excused from Flying classes as well. That meant that Draco as the team seeker would be free to assist him, but also that Vincent and Gregory, the team beaters might show up at any time as well as Blaise, who was one of the three chasers. The only one out of their dorm who'd be safely out of the way would be Theodore.  
  
Then again, maybe this was an opportunity after all. When Remus Lupin passed by him again on his way to hand some newly arrived first years their schedules Severus grabbed his sleeve.  
  
"Do you have a moment, Professor?" Nobody should consider it odd that he wanted to talk with his head of house.  
  
"Sure, what is it, Severus?" the werewolf smiled. Many Slytherins still seemed uneasy around him even though the protests against a dark creature teaching DADA had died down by now. Severus' fearlessness in front of the whole school would set a good example for the others.  
  
"Could I see the seventh years' schedule, please?" Severus said so softly that he couldn't even hear himself. Remus' fine werewolf ears would pick it up anyway.  
  
"Are you considering sitting in on seventh year DADA classes?" Remus asked more audibly presenting him with the perfect excuse.  
  
"If I can arrange it with my own schedule." Severus confirmed.  
  
Remus leafed through his stack of schedules for a bit until he found the seventh years. "There." he said as he laid it on the table next to Severus' plate. "Monday and Friday both in the first lesson for Slytherin and Gryffindor. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff ought to be the lesson right after that, on both days, if I remember my own schedule correctly."  
  
Severus regarded the schedule pretending to think. The seventh year had Herbology in the last lesson on Mondays. That meant that all seventh years would be out at the greenhouses for the entire lesson.  
  
"I can't skip Potions for it." he told Remus finally. "But Friday might work sometime."  
  
"Excellent." Remus smiled again. "I'll be looking forward to that class, then."  
  
"We're breaking into the seventh years' dorm during Flying class." Severus informed Draco later on the way to Potions class.  
  
The only people around that might hear them were of their own year and would only assume that they were planning another prank.  
  
"Are you sure we should?" Draco asked a little nervously. "What if we get caught?"  
  
"They'll be in Herbology at the time and almost everybody else will be in class as well. Our own dorm mates won't tell on us for playing a prank on the seventh years." Severus declared for all possible listeners. "It's not like we're going to do any real harm after all."  
  
Draco smirked. "Okay then. Just don't let father hear you."  
  
They'd reached the Potions classroom by now. The door was open, but Lucius was nowhere in sight.  
  
"He has much to learn." Severus commented cryptically and strolled over to the students' supply cupboard to pick out some ingredients.  
  
"Oh Severus, please tell me we're not staging a class rebellion again." Hermione Granger pleaded when she saw that. "I fell so far behind in my studies thanks to that whole Mary Sue affair."  
  
"We're not." Severus assured her. "I'm just stocking up on prank utensils."  
  
"You mean we're just accepting a dark arts practitioner as our teacher?" Harry Potter asked incredulously.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Severus asked Harry calmly. "Are you scarred of learning a few things about dark potions?"  
  
Harry frowned.  
  
"Oh come on." Ron told him to everybody's surprise. "It might even be interesting."  
  
"Interesting?" Lavender Brown gasped staring at Ron in horror. "It's dark arts."  
  
"It's not like Ron's actually planning to use them, Lavender." Hermione reminded her angrily.  
  
"He's right, though." Harry stated. "We'll be able to defend ourselves much better, if we know more about them."  
  
"What should be really interesting is whether Professor Malfoy can teach or not." Neville remarked with the hint of a smirk.  
  
"He can't." Draco smirked as well. "At least he's never done it before. He usually learns fast, though."  
  
"We've got an advantage being his very first class." Severus reminded him. "It should be quite a show."  
  
Lucius arrived five minutes late to find the class in chaos. Severus and Draco were trying to draw on the blackboard while a girl he'd never seen before was trying to wash it and Pansy Parkinson and another girl were scrawling rather tasteless insults all over it laughing at the annoyed reactions of the other three.  
  
Another group of students was emptying the supply cupboard examining the contents of the various jars while the rest of the class was talking loudly and somebody had spilled an inkpot on the floor in front of his desk.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" Lucius thundered and the students looked at him in surprise. "Get to your seats!"  
  
Obediently the students dropped whatever they were doing and went to their worktables. Four pieces of chalk, a sponge and several jars clattered to the floor.  
  
Lucius glared and walked to his own desk stepping onto one of the pieces of chalk and crushing it under his foot on his way. Severus had to bite back laughter when the teacher next leaned against the desk with both feet standing in the puddle of ink. Argus Filch would not thank the new professor for this.  
  
"I am Professor Malfoy." Lucius announced. Unfortunately there were no exclamations of surprise or joy. "I'll be teaching you Potions. Get out your cauldrons and start."  
  
Some students obeyed and began to set up their cauldrons, others just exchanged confused glances. A bushy haired Gryffindor raised her hand.  
  
"You've got a problem?" Lucius sneered at her.  
  
"Well, generally our teachers start their classes by taking attendance, which would also help you learn our names." she informed him. "You're supposed to keep a list of absences that I think you have to hand in to the headmaster at the end of the day."  
  
Lucius glared at her. "Whatever for?"  
  
"To make sure nobody's skipping classes, I think." Severus commented calmly.  
  
"Fine, fine." Lucius growled and picked up the class list from his desk with a distasteful look. "I'll take attendance while you set up your cauldrons. You there!" he pointed at the first student in the first row. "What's your name?"  
  
"Parvati Patil, Professor."  
  
Lucius frowned. He'd never heard that name before. Probably a Mudblood. In Gryffindor as well as his list proved. He checked the name and was about to ask her partner when there was a crash right next to him and suddenly his feet were wet.  
  
Lucius stared down at two boys who were picking themselves and their cauldrons up from the floor.  
  
"Sorry Greg, I slipped on something." one of them said blushing. "Should have looked where I was going, I guess. I'll refill your cauldron for you."  
  
"Ah, that's okay, Neville. You can't carry both of them at once." answered Gregory Goyle much too politely in Lucius' opinion.  
  
His boots were probably ruined.  
  
"Watch where you're going, you blasted idiots!" Lucius barked.  
  
The bushy haired girl raised her hand again.  
  
"Yes, what is it this time?" Lucius was quickly running out of patience.  
  
"You're not allowed to swear in front of students, Professor. It sets a bad example."  
  
Lucius seethed, but the girl was doubtlessly right. "Fine. You there!" he barked at Patil's neighbour. "Your name!"  
  
"Lavender Brown." the girl answered with a shrug and turned back to her conversation with Patil.  
  
"I'm Vincent Crabbe and that's Gregory Goyle." the next boy reported dutifully.  
  
"I knew that." Lucius growled, but checked the names anyway.  
  
"Juliana Carlson." the next girl continued. "And Alice Mortimer."  
  
At least the Mortimers were purebloods.  
  
"Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini."  
  
Much better. Purebloods were always best.  
  
"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."  
  
Well, not all purebloods.  
  
"Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas."  
  
"Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom."  
  
Lucius almost winced at that last name. Damn auror brat!  
  
"Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape, Professor." Draco announced trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"I know who you are." Lucius growled at his son.  
  
"Estella Rashton." The last girl continued as if he hadn't spoken. "Without a partner unfortunately."  
  
"Without a partner?" Lucius fumed. "Why are you without a partner?"  
  
"Uh ... I think it might be because we're an uneven number of students in this class." Estella suggested cautiously.  
  
"Well, then get back to work!" Lucius hissed.  
  
Lots of hands jumped into the air. This class just kept getting worse and worse. How was he supposed to make it through two hours with these idiots?  
  
"What is it now, Mr. Crabbe?"  
  
"What do you want us to brew, Professor Malfoy?" Vincent asked.  
  
Lucius blinked. What were sixth years supposed to brew? He cast a nervous glance towards Severus Snape, but the boy didn't remember anything either. Oh well, he just had to pick a potion he knew well.  
  
"Mind control potion." he decided.  
  
A few hands went down, then right up again.  
  
"Yes, Ms Parkinson?" Lucius pressed out behind clenched teeth.  
  
"Which one, Professor?" Pansy asked. "The standard version or the lasting one?"  
  
"The standard version." Lucius growled. Lets keep things simple.  
  
Still most of the hands remained in the air.  
  
"What's your problem, Longbottom?" Lucius hissed at Neville.  
  
One year ago this might have been enough to send Neville running from the classroom in fear. Now he managed to answer with only a slight trembling in his voice: "Isn't mind control potion illegal, Professor Malfoy?"  
  
"Only for use on humans, meaning unfortunately Muggles as well as wizards. It's perfectly legal for use on animals, though, which means it can't be illegal to just brew it in class and throw it away afterwards. So start working."  
  
Still the hands remained.  
  
Lucius nodded towards the bushy haired Gryffindor. He'd forgotten her name again, but had already noticed that she wasn't likely to give up until he called on her. "Yes?"  
  
"You're supposed to vanish the potions, not throw them away. Throwing them away might be dangerous." she informed him.  
  
"Yes, yes, of course." Lucius hissed. "Now start brewing!"  
  
Several hands went down at his shout, but nobody started brewing. He needed help. Desperately.  
  
"Draco?" his own son wouldn't let him down, right?  
  
"Where do we find the recipe, Professor?" Draco asked softly. "It's not in our books."  
  
Oh, he should have thought of that. Angrily he stalked to the blackboard and wrote out the recipe.  
  
Hasty scribbling behind him . . . and still some raised hands.  
  
"Mr. Snape?"  
  
"It would be easier to do this, if you'd give a list of the ingredients needed at the top." Severus suggested.  
  
"I'm sure you'll manage without it." Lucius decided. "The ingredients are all mentioned in the recipe."  
  
"Write out the ingredients first." he heard Severus whisper to Draco.  
  
Insubordinate little . . . Lucius decided to pretend he hadn't heard that.  
  
"And what's with you Mr. Weasley?" he called on the owner of the last raised hand.  
  
"What are the properties of mind control potion, Professor Malfoy? Aren't you going to tell us about it?" Ron asked eagerly.  
  
So he wanted to draw out starting to work? "If you're so curious about it you can write an essay about it. Yes, that's a great idea. You'll write an essay about mind control potions for homework."  
  
To Lucius' horror more hands popped into the air after he'd said it.  
  
"How long do you want us to make the essay?" Alice Mortimer wanted to know, while Parvati Patil was worried about when they were to hand it in and Estella Rashton wanted a more exact definition of the topic after he'd decided that ten inches would suffice.  
  
"Oh, pick your own topic!" he hissed finally. "And now get to work! I won't answer any more questions."  
  
He finally settled into his chair in front of the slightly confused looking students and picked up today's copy of the Daily Prophet. There that was much better. Now he could relax until the students were done.  
  
If only they weren't talking so loudly all the time.  
  
"Silence!" Lucius bellowed without looking up from his paper.  
  
For a second or so there was complete silence, then the talking resumed just as loudly as before. Lucius decided to just block it out. He was reading a rather interesting article. Another of the dead hostages had been found.  
  
"Oh no! Beatle wings!" somebody shouted. "We forgot to prepare beetle wings!"  
  
"Mole claws! Where are the mole claws?" another voice yelled.  
  
"I can't find any black owl feathers anywhere!"  
  
"Moon thistles? Whatever are moon thistles?"  
  
"The little stingy things on the third shelf. Right side. But do you have any idea how to cut them? They keep crumbling whenever I try."  
  
Running footsteps, cupboard door slamming, squealing, collisions, breaking jars, . . . BLAM!  
  
Lucius jumped up to see that Gregory Goyle's cauldron had exploded dousing everything around it in hot mind control potion. The students that had been hit screamed, but didn't seem to be in a mind control trance. Apparently Mr. Goyle hadn't progressed far enough for the potion to have any sort of magical effect.  
  
"Quit screaming and continue working!" Lucius ordered before retreating back behind his paper. "Mr. Goyle, start over with a new cauldron."  
  
"But Professor Malfoy, I only had that one." Gregory whined.  
  
"Then pick one out of the office." Lucius shrugged. Snape had several reserve cauldrons stored in there, so what was the boy worried about?  
  
The talking running shouting and door slamming soon resumed until sometime around the middle of the second lesson a sudden puff alerted Lucius to a large cloud of black smoke that was rising from the cauldron of the Longbottom boy.  
  
"Well, that's much cooler than what my potion did." Gregory Goyle commented into the sudden silence.  
  
"Professor! What do I do now?" Neville Longbottom shrieked.  
  
Lucius watched in fascination as more and more smoke rose from the cauldron and the room became darker and darker.  
  
"Take it off the fire, Neville!" the bushy haired nuisance ordered.  
  
"It's still smoking!" Longbottom complained moments later.  
  
Lucius could no longer see whether it was true or not. He could barely see anything anymore.  
  
"Open the window!" he shouted into the chaos of confused students.  
  
SPLASH! Apparently somebody had pushed over a cauldron.  
  
"There are no windows in here!" the voice of the bushy haired girl shouted out of the mist.  
  
"Then open the door, damn it!" Lucius yelled. "I can't even read my paper!"  
  
"You're not supposed to read your paper during class." the girl informed him, but somebody did open the door anyway and the smoke slowly began to drift out into the corridor.  
  
When the caretaker raced in with a Muggle fire extinguisher in his hands sometime later the classroom was once again visible in all it's messiness.  
  
Filch stopped in the door eyes wide with horror.  
  
"Don't cry, Argus." Severus said kindly. "At least it can't get any worse than this."  
  
"Unless he sets the furniture on fire or blows a hole into the wall." the caretaker reminded the boy dryly. "And this is only the second lesson of the year."  
  
He turned around and stomped out. "You can clean that up yourself, Malfoy. I refuse to touch your mess." they heard him grumble from outside.  
  
The class burst into laughter at the sight of Lucius' shocked face. Ron Weasley, apparently the owner of the newly spilled potion, was rolling on his conveniently cauldron and fire free table with laughter.  
  
"Detention Weasley!" Malfoy barked out effectively silencing the class. "Now let me see your results!"  
  
Draco's potion looked passable. Those of Severus and the bushy nuisance were correct judging from their appearance. Unfortunately there were no test animals around to make sure.  
  
The rest of the potions failed miserably. Weasley's had been spilled, Longbottom's evaporated, Goyle never finished and the rest were every shade, colour and consistency other than the deep black liquid they were supposed to be.  
  
Angrily Lucius vanished the potions and sent the students off to lunch keeping only Weasley behind to arrange his detention.  
  
"That," Severus told Draco on the way out. "Is why teachers are supposed to make lesson plans. You just saw a perfect example of lack of planning and organisation."  
  
"He was worse than Dumbledore." Draco stated slightly perplex. "I always thought Father had authority."  
  
"Maybe he will get better once he knows what he's doing." Severus suggested.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Over lunch Severus discretely watched his suspects trying to memorise exactly who they were talking to. Of course one lunchtime conversation had very little meaning, but over time it should become obvious who their friends were. He knew of course who they got along with in their own year and a little more than that from watching the Slytherins in the common room, but he had little information about how the ones from the other houses interacted with different years.  
  
Thus his attention was mainly on the Ravenclaws.  
  
Draco meanwhile was watching the Gryffindor table, but Severus had no illusions that he might be keeping an eye on Quintus Palmer or Caius Rude. He was worrying over Ginny again, who in turn was worrying about her brother.  
  
Ron Weasley had arrived together with Lucius and trotted straight over to his table without looking left or right. He'd sat down next to Potter and once again seemed to refuse to talk to anyone. The detention Lucius had given him must have set him back once again.  
  
DADA with their new head of house Remus Lupin was quite a pleasant class. A few Slytherins complained a little that for a head of Slytherin Remus had been just a tiny bit too nice to the Hufflepuffs, but all in all he had favoured them enough to win their approval.  
  
Unlike Albus Dumbledore and Mary Sue Blackwell, last year's temporary heads of house, Remus understood the Slytherin way and what was needed to keep the house under control.  
  
Transfigurations wasn't that nice an experience.  
  
For one thing it was with the Gryffindors again. Potter didn't break the strange truce they'd had last year and Neville continued to be friendly, but the rest of them were back to taunting and insulting the Slytherins every chance they got, though, Severus realised with surprise, there had been no actual fights in Potions despite the chaos Lucius' lax attitude had caused.  
  
Professor McGonagall handed out pot plants to all of them as soon as she had taken attendance.  
  
"Your task for today is to age your plants. In other words you are to transfigure them into older plants of the same species." she explained. "Severus, please take an entirely green one so you won't have to worry about the colour."  
  
Severus grinned sheepishly and chose a nice looking fern, while Draco took a violet.  
  
"Now remember that this is a transfiguration even though you're not meant to change the material of the plant at all. I'd also appreciate if it remained the same kind of plant you started with." McGonagall continued.  
  
Unfortunately it didn't work. Much to the amusement of the Gryffindors as well as Blaise, Theodore and the girls Severus ended up having to go to McGonagall to turn his fern back from what looked like clover with little green feathers sprouting from its leaves.  
  
McGonagall sighed at the sight. "What am I going to do with you? Can't you at least try? You're supposed to turn a fern into an older fern. It's already green and will be just as alive afterwards as it was before. What's the problem?"  
  
"It wanted to turn into clover?" Severus suggested with his cutest little pout. For once it was an advantage that they hadn't managed to age his boy form from what it had been last year. Severus suspected that he was in fact not even fifteen as they'd assumed the first time, but at least that made him terribly cute.  
  
"Well, at least you managed to alter it." Minerva decided. "That is an improvement over the results you usually get with living objects. You still failed this assignment, though."  
  
Ron Weasley's triumphant smirk hurt even more than the failing grade. If that idiot weren't the brother of his best friend's girlfriend, he'd be the target of some really nasty prank now. As it was Severus only gave him his icy look until the smirk disappeared under the threat.  
  
The other Gryffindors kept teasing him, though, and he didn't even have Greenie with him.  
  
Severus left Transfigurations in a very bad mood, which improved as soon as he'd reached the Slytherin common room and picked up his hedgehog.  
  
"Sniff!" Greenie greeted him happily as if to say: 'There you are. When do we eat?'  
  
Food was far from Severus' mind right now, though. He sat the hedgehog onto his favourite table right next to the fire and pretended to be doing his Potions homework. Draco sat next to him with an open book in his hands, but kept watching the people around them.  
  
The coming and going soon died down indicating that class was about to start. Neither of the boys dared to check the time too often.  
  
Gregory and Vincent had gone upstairs while Blaise was playing chess against fourth year Iago Orsen. Another suspect, Severus noted. Apparently the fourth year had an elective right now, because two more of them were in the common room. The two other fourth year suspects, Mattis Parker and Diana Bardon were missing however.  
  
The first years were crowded around one of the other tables chatting excitedly, probably still getting acquainted.  
  
"It's time." Severus finally decided and they got up, packed their things away and walked to the stairs as if heading towards their dorm.  
  
Instead they stopped in front of the door that said seventh years, though. There was nobody out in the corridor and only the high laughter of the first years down in the common room could be heard.  
  
The boys exchanged another glance and walked into the room.  
  
"Messy." Draco commented taking a look around while Severus cast a warding charm on the door.  
  
There were five beds in here and five trunks right next to them.  
  
"Try searching the cupboards." Severus suggested. "It's very unlikely that our traitor would leave anything suspicious in there, but you never know."  
  
The cupboards were actually standing open and didn't have any locks at all so anything you put in there would be freely available to your dorm mates.  
  
"Which ones belong to our suspects?" Draco asked eyeing the mess inside.  
  
"No idea, but their robes should have name tags." Severus answered without taking his eyes off the trunk he was kneeling in front of.  
  
A quick spell and it was open. Severus glanced inside and closed it again.  
  
"Wrong trunk." he reported and went on to the next one. "That's better." he commented once he'd opened it. "This is Lionel Bardon's bed, Draco. Try the second cupboard. They're probably arranged in the same order as the beds."  
  
Draco searched the second cupboard, but aside from Lionel's Quiddich uniform he didn't find anything unusual.  
  
"Hey, that's not the standard cloak!" Draco protested.  
  
"It's not against regulations to have your own cloak made." Severus answered while leafing through a photo album he'd found in Lionel's trunk. "I suspect that it has an illegal charm that keeps it from fluttering in the wind too much, but we're not here to check whether Lionel cheats at Quiddich."  
  
"Having fun with his family pictures?" Draco teased.  
  
"There are several known death eaters in here repeatedly." Severus answered seriously. "And Lionel seems to have a lot of friends at Durmstrang. I found letters from them. Letters in Russian."  
  
"Russian?" Draco asked surprised. He'd been on the Quiddich team with Lionel for four years now and had thought he knew the boy rather well. "He never mentioned that he knows Russian."  
  
"Yes, suspicious, isn't it? I wonder why he didn't go to Durmstrang himself."  
  
The next trunk was innocent once again, but the fourth resisted Severus' attempts to break in for almost five minutes until it finally popped open with a flash of some nasty curse. Severus had wisely taken cover under the trunk's owner's bed however where the curse couldn't reach him and they never found out what it actually did.  
  
"Was that an alarm?" Draco asked nervously.  
  
"No, it was definitely an offensive curse meant to scare us off. An alarm would either be louder or try to be unnoticeable at this end, so the caster has a chance to catch us unawares." Severus climbed out from under the bed and peeked cautiously into the trunk. "Ha!" he exclaimed triumphantly. "Stephan LaCroix. I should have known."  
  
This time the results were more interesting. While there was nothing remarkable at all in Stephan's cupboard his trunk contained three different kinds of illegal potion ingredients, a quill that Severus claimed held some dark spell and, in a box that almost bit Severus' finger off, some strange white powder, that Severus only sniffed at cautiously before hastily closing the box and returning everything into the trunk.  
  
"What's that?" Draco pushed curiously, but Severus ignored the question until Stephan's trunk was once again safely locked.  
  
"Cocaine." he finally said.  
  
"Co . . . what?"  
  
"A Muggle drug. It's very dangerous." Severus hesitated. "Stay away from Stephan, Draco. Don't accept anything he gives you."  
  
"You know I would never join them." Draco protested.  
  
"Yes, I trust you about that, but there are other dangers from Stephan that can be quite as deadly. He's not just into the death eaters and the dark arts."  
  
Benjamin Davids' trunk and cupboard proved to be completely boring. There wasn't even a book on the dark arts in there.  
  
"Either he has some other hiding place, or he's innocent." Severus decided as they slipped out of the dorm again.  
  
"We've still got five minutes until the end of class." Draco remarked. "They won't be up here right away and we've got only one suspect in fifth year."  
  
Severus shook his head. "No, we don't know where the fifth years are nor which trunk belongs to Hieronymus Mattels. If they're in Potions class they can be here in less than five minutes after the end of class. That's too risky. And we also don't want to be seen coming out of another year's dorm, if we can avoid it."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
After dinner that day Slytherin house got a surprise. The last stragglers had only just arrived when the secret entrance opened again and their head of house stepped through.  
  
Remus smiled, greeted them kindly and chose to sit in a battered old armchair that only Severus knew had already been his favourite spot when he'd still been a student.  
  
The Slytherins fell silent and all eyes turned on the teacher in their midst. Some students even looked hostile.  
  
It wasn't really that unusual an occurrence. Severus often visited the common room and it rarely caused a stir among the students, but of the werewolf it was unexpected and many hadn't accepted him as their head, yet.  
  
"We don't want any stinking Gryffindor dogs in here!" Hieronymus Mattels actually challenged Remus.  
  
The werewolf looked back at him calmly. "What Gryffindors?" he asked in his usual kind tone.  
  
"He's a Slytherin, too, you idiot." Stephan LaCroix informed Hieronymus who blushed slightly, but didn't back down.  
  
"He's still a dog." he insisted.  
  
"Wolf." Remus corrected pleasantly. "I advise you not to take the difference too lightly, Mr Mattels. I know you are a little behind in DADA mostly due to the teacher you had in your first year, but you ought to be aware of the difference. On a full moon it can well be the difference between life or death."  
  
Hieronymus took an uncertain step backwards, but his brother Maximius jumped in to help him out.  
  
"And what are you doing in here, Wolf?" he demanded in the same challenging tone his brother had used.  
  
Remus smiled at the third year. "Why as your head of house I came to see whether you all, but especially the first years, were settling in well, to lend an ear to any problems you might have and to have some company. This is our common room after all and Severus once told me that he found spending the evenings with his house quite enjoyable."  
  
"Under those circumstances I need to go to the library." Maximius announced and walked out.  
  
A few others followed him. His brother, Blaise and Theodore, his fellow third years Curtis Marston, Bran Lewis and Gaia Ushton and second year Luisa Hunter-Moor. All of them suspects, Draco noted.  
  
"Should we follow them?" he asked Severus softly.  
  
"I need to talk to Remus." Severus answered shaking his head. "Lets just finish this and join him."  
  
'This' was their Potions homework which Severus had decided to scribble in the tiniest script he could manage. Despite that he'd already written twice the required length without ever consulting a book and stopping only occasionally to giggle a little.  
  
"What's so funny about it anyway?" Draco, who was working with the assistance of a borderline dark potions book that had been a gift from his father once, asked.  
  
"I'm just imagining the look on Professor Malfoy's face when he reads my cross references to the wolfsbane potion and other psychoactive potions. I even borrowed a few terms from Muggle medicine to make it sound more professional."  
  
"You're giving wrong facts?"  
  
"No, just using highly technical terminology." Severus smirked. "I expect your father to be stumped by the end of the first sentence and the Lexicon of Potions from my lab will only take him so far."  
  
"You won't be able to play stupid in his class after this." Draco warned him despite his laughter.  
  
"No, but I can still prank him. We can use Neville and Greg, if we need somebody to play stupid. He's less likely to look through that anyway, right Greg?"  
  
"Huh? What?" Gregory Goyle looked up from his own essay in confusion.  
  
"You're better at playing stupid than I am." Severus repeated.  
  
"Why would you want him to?" Vincent asked cautiously.  
  
"At the moment we don't at all, but we might want to do it as a prank in Potions sometime." Draco explained.  
  
"But the teacher's your father." Gregory said confused.  
  
"So? Can't I play a harmless little prank on my father?" Draco smirked.  
  
A minute or so later Severus was finished and he and Draco got up to walk over to Remus' table.  
  
"Are you afraid of being called teacher's pet, because he's your father?" Vincent asked suddenly.  
  
Draco was surprised. That was a rather complicated deduction for Vincent, even if he'd had some time to think now.  
  
"I haven't really thought about it." he admitted. "But I don't really want him here supervising my whole life and with a few little pranks I can get back at him."  
  
"Are we going to fight Professor Malfoy like we did Mary Sue?" Greg asked Vincent worriedly.  
  
Vincent looked after Draco and Severus thoughtfully. "I don't think so, Greg. Not right now at least.  
  
Remus smiled when the two boys sat down beside him. "Ah, Severus! Would you like to start planning out your visits to my DADA classes? I have the schedules and a calendar with me." and to Severus' surprise he pulled out the normal student schedules rather than his own class schedule which would include only the DADA classes.  
  
"Thanks Remus, that's a great idea! Let me have a look."  
  
"Take your time, partner." Remus smiled benignly. "I'm in no hurry today. Albus said you should come up to his office before curfew, though."  
  
"What does he want?" Severus asked surprised. "I haven't even played any real pranks, yet."  
  
"I think he just wants to monitor you very closely this year." Remus shrugged. "You know, talk you out of it, before you do anything."  
  
In other words Albus wanted regular reports. Severus wondered whether he should mention the cocaine to him. It should be confiscated, but if Stephan found out that his trunk had been searched, he'd get suspicious.  
  
Right now he needed to concentrate on the schedules, though. His next chance would be the Care for Magical Creatures lesson in the fourth lesson the next day. Did Theodore take Creatures?  
  
He thought so, but wasn't entirely sure. Draco would know, but he couldn't ask right now without risking to be overheard.  
  
On the other hand it was well known that he'd broken into all his dorm mates' trunks last year, so if Theodore caught him searching the trunk of a fellow sixth year, that wouldn't be considered too suspicious.  
  
He'd have to ask Draco about the girls, though. Every other year had a mandatory class during that lesson, which made it a great chance to search some girls' trunks. He really didn't want to be caught in the girls' dorms.  
  
The last lesson on Tuesday was a study hour for his year and those seventh years that didn't take Ancient Runes would be around, but it was his chance to search the dorm of a lower year's boys. With a little luck he could manage both the fifth and fourth year tomorrow. If he left the girls for next week, he ought to manage easily.  
  
Wednesday he had Arithmancy in the first lesson, but Draco was free to do some snooping. The seventh year would be around, though and the third years had Care for Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies at the time. And Draco wasn't as good at breaking in as he was.  
  
Severus grinned suddenly. Draco could search the first years' dorms. They shouldn't know any worthwhile locking spells, yet, and would most likely prove to be of little interest.  
  
Second lesson was another study hour, but not a very promising one. Both the seventh and the fifth years had electives and the third year a study hour as well. That left only the second year boys' dormitory where their only suspect was Elton Rover. The third year would be much more interesting.  
  
His next chance would be Thursday first lesson. Another Creatures class, which meant he'd have to work without Draco. Study hour for fifth and seventh year, which meant no chance at the girls' dorms. He could do the third year boys then, though and be done with all the boys dorms, but then he had another study hour Friday first lesson with only his own and the fourth year around.  
  
Maybe it would be better to use Thursday for his own year and Friday for the third, leaving fourth lesson Tuesday for the girls' dorms. The time would never suffice for more than one dorm, though.  
  
In other words it would take four weeks to search the dorms of all his suspects. And that only because he had no female suspects in seventh and fifth year.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Leevee of Team Socket - Well, that's the simple explanation. (Severus doesn't fully understand it the way Minerva explained.) Technically it isn't really an animagus at all, since that requires a lot of Transfiguration talent that Sevi doesn't have. They only used part of it combined with the youth potion and polyjuice to give Sevi the ability to transform at will. . . . Of course Hufflepuffs can be death eaters, too. They are just very rare and Voldemort tends not to trust them  
  
zippy zany - Corvus is once again with Mr. Filch . . . and Severus is a little preoccupied with finding that traitor. He doesn't have as much time to play pranks this year.  
  
Pam Briggs - Ah, and who do you think is the least likely one? Or will I prefer to be obvious and it's one of the prime suspects after all?  
  
TatraMegami - Luci's having slight problems taking his job seriously. I think it might take a while for him to realise that he has to give it his full attention. (He used Ron and some house elves to clean up, by the way. Didn't lift a finger himself.)  
  
BurrowedLurker - Um ... you do realise that this is set in Harry's sixth year, don't you? Percy graduated in third year, so he couldn't even be at Hogwarts.  
  
dstrbd child - Sorry, not telling. Of course I'll write more of this. I wouldn't have started posting it., if I weren't intending to finish it.  
  
Midnight Tiger - Ah, there's a few things I'd like to say, but I promised myself I wouldn't give clues. . . . Glad you liked that scene. I was a bit unsure whether I'd done it right.  
  
Thistle - No, they generally don't let teachers read the paper in class . . .  
  
Laughing Cat - Oh, right now I pity all of them ... after all, what did they learn in that lesson?  
  
Slithers - Thanks! Especially for noticing that the humour wasn't the main idea behind the fic.  
  
Playmara - Oh, reading instead of studying for tests is dangerous. (Trust me, I've tried it.) Hope you passed anyway. ... So far Sevi sees no reason to torment Luci all that much. Luci's doing it all to himself. ... Nah, your English isn't that bad. I've read worse and still didn't mind. The purpose of learning languages is to communicate = be understood. I understood your review easily, so there was nothing wrong with your English. ... No, I wouldn't mind German reviews at all. I'd even answer you in German, if my brain weren't in English mode right now. (It switches languages instead of translating. Makes translating anything very difficult.)  
  
rob * bob - Thanks!  
  
annakas - AuthorAlert had another breakdown? (Grumble grumble, what am I paying these guys for?) ... Well, ReviewAlert seems to have worked at least. ... Not telling any more clues about the traitor right now. It will be revealed at the end of the fic. ... Ah, PegaPony likes Theodore as well. ... The DADA line was originally meant to be Ron's, but then I had Neville so comfortably on hand and no reason to send my boys to Gryffindor, or Ron to Slytherin ...  
  
Demon of Fear - Gee, what does your computer have against MNS? Well, it was probably part of ff.net's upgrade. (Sniff! They changed my name! Sniff!) ... Dialogue for Greenie? He speaks only hedgehogish which none of my other characters understand, but I'll see what I can do about an occasional monologue. Sorry, but HPHC has to end there. I did the open end on purpose. Anything more would break the style of the fic.  
  
Teri - Ah yes, that would have been more important for my original plot idea, to have young Sevi pretend to be his own nephew, but it wasn't realistic since the whole school already knows who he is after MNS.  
  
Iremione - So you like Theo too? He seems to be quite popular. . . . I don't know about the title. I think it would be obvious to all those reader who have English for their first language, so I suppose they wouldn't comment. . . . No, never even saw Die another Day. I came up with that sentence on my own. It seemed to fit. . . . Ah, I'll find out on Monday, then!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N: What did Lucius make Ron do for detention? Will his teaching improve? And what is our traitor up to? (Guesses about the identity of the traitor as always will be read with great interest, but not answered, yet.) Please R/R.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Next: Sevi sneaks into the girls' dorms, Draco has to take Ginny to the hospital wing and Lucius has to break up a fight. 


	4. Trevor, the Hero

Disclaimer - All JKR's, nothing mine! Except for a few characters I added.  
  
Disclaimer 2 - Draco drawing dragons belongs to PikaCheeka. Sorry I forgot to mention that in the first chapter. I sort of adopted the idea subconsciously.  
  
Disclaimer 3 - Severus' raven belongs to J. L. Matthews. I just borrowed him because he's such a perfect pet for Sevi and promise to return him unharmed.  
  
The catar however are all mine and I love them so please don't use without asking me first.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N - Well, still pouting over being numbered. I wonder whether I'll ever get over that insult. On a happier note, there is now a Portuguese translation of MNS. So far there's only one chapter out, but I'm still terribly proud.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 4: Trevor, the Hero  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Tuesday morning passed quite agreeably for Severus. In the first lesson he managed to topple Professor Flitwick's pile of books with a casual, unnoticed flick of his wand. The spell was simple enough that any second year 'could have performed it, so Filius had no proof that it had been Severus who'd sent him crashing to the floor.  
  
Severus was quite aware that the Charms teacher had no doubts about who the culprit was. The Hufflepuffs most certainly weren't under suspicion.  
  
The second class, History, he spent drawing a portrait of Greenie who held obligingly still while trying to eat Severus' History book. Normally Severus didn't tolerate such abuse of books, but this one was really dead boring. A few chunks missing out of its cover and back might at least give it some remarkable characteristics.  
  
During Lunch a food fight broke out over some unfortunate derogatory remark Draco had made about Pansy. Since Remus wasn't in the great hall at the time, Albus, with a particularly innocent twinkle, sent Lucius to break it up.  
  
Lucius seemed to assume the best way to do this was by grabbing a hold of his son and yelling "Stop that!" at the top of his lungs.  
  
Severus used the moment of distraction when Draco accidentally kicked Lucius in the shin, to levitate a jug of pumpkin juice over the teacher's head and turn it upside down.  
  
The sticky shower managed to do what the kick had been unable to. Lucius let go of Draco and the food fight continued just like before.  
  
Severus followed his first attack up with a handful of peas that he threw into Lucius' face, but soon found out that that had been a bad move.  
  
Lucius pulled out his wand, conjured some ropes around Severus and levitated him up to the ceiling.  
  
Severus couldn't block the rope spell without being suspicious as the block would have been a seventh year level spell. He wasn't even sure that he could have cast it fast enough anyway. Lucius was one of the best duellers he knew.  
  
The temporary Potions teacher turned back to the rest of the Slytherins, possibly planning to give them a similar treatment, but the fight was over as everybody was staring at the levitating Severus instead.  
  
Satisfied with this result Lucius smiled and tightened the ropes around the boy with another spell. There, that hadn't gone too badly, had it?  
  
"Lucius!" McGonagall was rushing down from the head table wide eyed. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"You, you can't do that! " Professor Flitwick panted right behind her.  
  
"Oh, the poor little boy." Hagrid agreed. "That's too much. You'll scare him."  
  
"Lucius, you will release Severus right now!" Dumbledore ordered sternly. "That is not the way we break up fights."  
  
"It's not?" Lucius asked. "Well, it is the way I break up fights."  
  
"Put Severus down right now!" Albus ordered with surprising authority in his usually friendly voice.  
  
"He's afraid of heights, Professor." Hagrid added as if that made any difference.  
  
Remembering his sentence and the looming danger of Azkaban, not to forget the anger of Voldemort, if he found out that Lucius had gotten himself fired from the job before completing his assignment, Lucius lowered Severus back to the ground a little roughly and stalked off.  
  
Luckily Albus managed to undo the ropes quite easily.  
  
Severus returned to his chair, picked up Greenie, who still had some noodles sticking to his back and cuddled the hedgehog for the rest of lunch break.  
  
He was still a little unsettled when they had to leave for Herbology and unfortunately he couldn't bring his hedgehog along. Professor Sprout worried about her earthworms too much and Severus had been unable to convince her that the natural death of being eaten by a hedgehog of a few earthworms was not a big tragedy for the ecosystem of the green houses.  
  
Thus Severus was pouting and very cold towards everybody when they arrived in Sprout's class. One hour of being partnered with Eric Farram didn't improve his mood any. Severus couldn't stand the boy, but Albus had hoped that working with one of their suspects might give Severus a chance to gather information on him. Unfortunately all Severus could bring himself to do right now was glare at Eric and not attack him.  
  
Eric left looking very relieved. He was probably hoping never to have to work with Severus again.  
  
While his classmates walked over to Hagrid's hut for Care for Magical Creatures Severus returned to the castle alongside the Ravenclaws. He'd almost have preferred the Gryffindors. At least some of them would have talked to him. The Ravenclaws however kept their distance.  
  
The common room was empty by the time he arrived. Apparently everybody really was in class.  
  
Severus smiled to himself and quickly got out Estella's History book, which he had stolen during the food fight at lunch. If anybody caught him entering or leaving the girls' dorms he'd claim that he'd found the book and just wanted to return it.  
  
There was nobody in sight, though, and he just walked straight into the sixth years' dorm. Now which two trunks belonged to Pansy and Millicent?  
  
The first bed was covered in Alice's school robes. Had she spilled her entire trunk onto it? And if so why? The robes were all the same after all. Any of them would have done for today.  
  
Severus shrugged those questions off, though. Alice was not a suspect. He had more important things to do than to wonder about her behaviour.  
  
On the nightstand of the next bed was a picture of Mr. and Mrs Parkinson. Bingo! This one had to be Pansy's.  
  
Her trunk proved to be filled with beauty products. Most of them were potions, of course, but Severus also discovered some Muggle lipstick and moistener. He went to Pansy's cupboard to check that as well, but the moment he opened it a wave of some sticky sweet smell assaulted him and he quickly threw the door closed again.  
  
It took him a moment to realise that what he was smelling had only been perfume and not a spoiled bee bait potion.  
  
From the very last bed by the wall the only other occupant of the room stared at him accusingly and wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Sorry Kitty, I didn't mean to do that to either of us." Severus informed her.  
  
Millicent's cat wrinkled her nose even more at being addressed as Kitty and turned her back on Severus to give herself a good wash instead.  
  
Severus just shrugged to himself. He had no idea what the real name of Millicent Bulstrode's cat was. All he remembered about the animal was that it was a female and belonged to Millicent.  
  
That should mean that she was likely to sit on Millicent's bed, right?  
  
The cat hissed at him when he walked over and knelt by the trunk next to the bed she was seated on, but went back to the business of licking her chest when Severus just opened the trunk.  
  
It was indeed Millicent's as some scrolls of unfinished homework proved. Severus pocketed the Transfiguration homework for later copying and searched on. More beauty products, but not in the amount he'd found in Pansy's trunk.  
  
One book on the dark arts, but not a particularly vile one. If Millicent really was the traitor, she was a little behind in her dark arts education. This was more suited for a curious girl wanting to get a general picture of that kind of magic, than for a dark witch planning to use it.  
  
The search of Millicent's cupboard didn't yield anything more incriminating either and Severus decided to class Millicent down one step in his list of likely suspects. That currently ran: Theodore Nott in place one, followed closely by Stephan LaCroix, then Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. Next came the Quiddich players Benjamin Davids and Lionel Bardon, then Millicent Bulstrode, the Mattels brothers and the fourth year suspects.  
  
After those he listed the Ravenclaw suspects and Slytherin third years, followed by all the rest on his list.  
  
Which reminded him that he had better things to do right now than review that list. His next most suspect female Slytherin was Diana Bardon from fourth year and he had just enough time left to search one more trunk right now. He just needed a little bit of luck to find Diana's trunk fast.  
  
Severus quietly slipped out of the sixth years' dorm, walked hurriedly past the fifth year and into the fourth.  
  
The room was a mess!  
  
Various articles of clothing were strewn all over it. There were books and scrolls on the floor and Severus almost fell over an ink pot that stood open right next to the door. Even the girls' trunks stood wide open.  
  
That of course was almost an invitation, Severus decided. Diana's trunk was easily identified from the fact that it contained her diary. After another look at the general chaos in the room Severus stuffed it in with Millicent's Transfigurations homework. Diana would probably not be surprised at all to have mislaid something and it might contain information not only on the girl herself, but also on her even more suspect brother.  
  
Some illegal potions and Muggle sleeping pills hinted that Diana knew Stephan LaCroix better than was good for her. Everything else looked perfectly harmless, though.  
  
The cupboard only got a cursory glance. The second afternoon lesson was almost over by now. Severus had to go.  
  
He retreated to the common room where he started copying Millicent's Transfigurations essay. Draco, who showed up about five minutes later, helped him to vary it a bit.  
  
"Hey, that's mine!" Millicent shrieked when she and Pansy passed by the boys on their way back to their dorm.  
  
"Oh, shut it. Millicent." Severus told her unimpressed. "You dropped it."  
  
"You little cheating bastard!" Millicent yelled.  
  
"If you stop screaming and let me finish, you can have it back in a few minutes." Severus said matter-of-factly. "If you continue to annoy me, however, I'll burn it just like I usually do when I'm done copying somebody's essay."  
  
Millicent blanched. That essay had been a lot of work. She'd never been a particularly good student and Transfigurations was a tough subject. No way did she want to start that homework over again.  
  
Too afraid to let the obnoxious thief out of her sight she sat down at the boys' table and watched nervously as he finished copying.  
  
While he was working students walked in and out of the common room first calmly, then more hurriedly and finally a last few ran out.  
  
Severus tossed the stolen parchment back at Millicent and took a look around. Only a few seventh years were left in the room and they didn't seem interested in the sixth years at all.  
  
Millicent immediately lost interest as well. She just grabbed her scroll and ran off towards her dorm.  
  
"Lets go to the dorm. I've got something to show you there." Severus suggested to Draco.  
  
But when they walked in Blaise and Theodore were already inside so they just dropped off their bags and went back out.  
  
"Fifth year dorm." Severus decided. "Lets check on Hieronymus first."  
  
The dorm was empty and quiet. Quite differently from the forth year girls' dormitory it was almost too orderly.  
  
"We'd better be careful to put everything back exactly in here." Draco remarked.  
  
"I checked the sixth and fourth year girls." Severus reported while opening the first trunk. "Nah, this is Patrick's."  
  
"We're looking only for Hieronymus?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes," Severus confirmed closing the trunk again. "Patrick's father is an auror. He's one of the most unlikely candidates we have."  
  
"So what about the girls?"  
  
"Nothing really suspicious about Pansy." Severus reported. "And this is Marvin's bed." He closed the second trunk as well. "Millicent's interested in the dark arts, but apparently doesn't have as much knowledge of them as we thought. I won't say that clears her, but it does make her a less likely suspect. Nope, not this trunk either."  
  
The fourth trunk put up a little more resistance and when Severus had finally opened it he smiled in triumph.  
  
"Hieronymus at last." he told Draco. "And quite a reservoir of books on the dark arts. Most seem highly theoretical, though."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"That either he's not planning on using any dark magic this year, or he knows his spells so well that he doesn't feel he needs to read up on them first. The first option would make him less suspect, the second more."  
  
Neither the trunk nor the cupboard gave them any more hints, though.  
  
"Well, let's move on to the fourth years." Severus finally decided. "We'll just have to keep a closer eye on Hieronymus Mattels from now on."  
  
"What suspects do we have in fourth year again?" Draco whispered as they quietly slipped into the dorm.  
  
"Iago Orson and Mattis Parker in here and Diana Bardon among the girls." Severus answered softly. "Diana's got similar illegal substances in her trunk as Stephan, which would indicate that Lionel might be involved with that stuff as well. Oh, and I have her diary right here in my pocket."  
  
"You stole her diary?" Draco gasped. "Don't you think she'll miss it?"  
  
"The dorm was a mess and the trunks even stood open." Severus grinned. "Diana and her friends probably misplace things all the time. And if she really gets the idea that it might have been stolen, she'll be more likely to suspect one of the other girls."  
  
"Hey look!" Draco called excitedly. "This is Mattis' trunk. It has a name plaque."  
  
Severus wrinkled his nose in disgust at the magnificently decorated trunk with it's golden plaque. "How overloaded."  
  
"Well, yes, it is a little tasteless, but at least we know which trunk to start with." Draco said taking Greenie from Severus' hands once again.  
  
"Sniff!" commented the little green hedgehog who wasn't used to being passed around this much.  
  
"It's alright Greenie. Just two more trunks for today." Severus reassured his pet. "Now lets see what Mattis keeps in here."  
  
The trunk opened surprisingly easily and revealed a large amount of sweets, some comic books and another diary. Severus considered taking this one with him as well, but changed his mind quickly. Mattis wasn't nearly as messy as Diana and two diaries missing from the same year might attract unwelcome attention.  
  
Instead he just sat down on Mattis' bed and opened the little book right there. He almost didn't believe his eyes.  
  
"He's got his dark arts training planned out for the entire year in here and is adding a progress report for each day."  
  
"In an open diary that anyone can read?" Draco asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, it appears that this is meant to be read by somebody, in fact." Severus reported. "The lesson plans are in a different handwriting. It could be Mattis' father or mother, but might also be somebody else, of course. "  
  
"Highly suspect then." Draco decided and Severus nodded.  
  
"Any idea which trunk might be Iago's?" Severus asked while he was still closing Mattis'.  
  
"The one in the corner?" Draco suggested, but unfortunately turned out to be wrong. It took them two more attempts to find the right trunk.  
  
"I'll have to take empty vials with me next time we do this." Severus declared when he reached the bottom of Iago's trunk.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"There's another potion hidden in here." Severus reported unscrewing the unlabelled bottle and sniffing it carefully. "Smells like a strong pain killing potion, but I can't tell for sure without taking a sample to analyse. I probably should have made sure all of Pansy's beauty potions are what they claim to be as well."  
  
"Why would Iago need a pain killing potion in school?" Draco asked abandoning his fruitless search of the boy's cupboard.  
  
"That," Severus said. "Is a really good question."  
  
Despite the many open questions Severus was quite satisfied with their progress when they returned to their dorm. The only suspects left that they hadn't searched, yet were their own dorm mates and those in third year and below. Considering that it was only the second day of school that wasn't too bad.  
  
After dinner Severus set up a little trap so he didn't lose his reputation as Slytherin's worst prankster, sabotaged a few tubes of tooth paste in the bathroom and went right to bed pulling the curtains closed behind him. Time to see what Diana Bardon had to tell her diary.  
  
His first discovery was that Diana was in love with Mattis, but Mattis apparently had his eyes on Pansy. Well, Severus wished him good luck, if that was true. He'd most certainly need it to catch the interest of a girl that was two years older, rich and considered a beauty by most of her house mates.  
  
Mattis wasn't Diana's only problem, though. She was also seriously annoyed with her parents, who refused to buy her a more expensive racing broom than her brother had. And said brother was another problem. He got much more attention from their father and knew the dark arts so much better and everybody took him much more seriously.  
  
Severus sighed. The whole diary was a series of typical teenage girl complaints. Aside from the occasional remark about her brother knowing more about the dark arts there was nothing incriminating in there so far and he was just running out of patience. He'd continue this tomorrow.  
  
Remus stumbled into his trap at almost one in the morning waking the whole dorm as he clattered to the floor along with the chair the rope he was tangled in was tied to.  
  
"Severus? Was this really necessary?" the werewolf asked when the boys gathered around him curiously.  
  
"It's not nearly as sophisticated a trap as I used on Albus." Severus pointed out through his laughter. "And I just had to give you some kind of welcome to your position."  
  
"Fine then." Remus declared. "Five points off Slytherin for each minute I am tied up."  
  
Theodore hastily vanished the rope.  
  
Severus looked at him accusingly. "You spoiled my fun."  
  
"We were losing points." Theodore argued.  
  
"So? I'll probably put us into the negatives again anyway." Severus shrugged. "And that was a perfectly good rope you vanished. I'll expect you to replace it."  
  
"Or else?" Theodore challenged.  
  
"Else you might find a mousetrap in a very inconvenient place sometime soon." Severus smirked at him.  
  
"No more mousetraps Severus!" Remus said in a stern but calm tone. "You sent enough of your classmates to the hospital wing with those last year. And now go back to bed. You're supposed to be asleep."  
  
"You're the one that woke us up with all the noise." Severus declared, but trudged back towards his bed anyway. "You might be right, though. I have used mouse traps much too often already. Maybe I can come up with something better this year."  
  
Something better did happen the very next morning in the bathroom. Draco and Severus had just stepped out of the showers when Gregory put his toothbrush into his mouth and . . . spit it right out again.  
  
"Ahhh!" Gregory yelled tears streaming down his face and bent down over the washbasin to drink water right out of the tab.  
  
Vincent regarded him cautiously, then gave his own toothbrush a try. Nothing.  
  
He put toothpaste on it and put it in his mouth again.  
  
"Ahhh!" he started spitting as well, but managed to tell his worried friends. "Hot! Like fire in my mouth!" though it was hard to understand over Severus' laughter.  
  
Blaise and Theodore exchanged a look. Theodore tasted his toothpaste with the tip of his tongue before putting it on his toothbrush.  
  
"No, tastes all normal." he reassured his friend and started brushing his teeth.  
  
Blaise followed his example and took a cautious lick at first. Tiny sparks started flying from his nose.  
  
He tried drinking some water as well, then put an extinguishing charm on his nose, cast finite incantatem . . .  
  
Nothing worked.  
  
"What the hell did you do this time, Severus?" Vincent demanded once he could speak normally again.  
  
"Oh, you and Greg just got a little taste enhancing potion into your toothpaste." Severus grinned. "It'll wear off in a moment. As for Blaise and Theodore, well, they got some more special potions. Those will last for at least a day."  
  
"What do you mean?" Theodore asked, mouth full of toothpaste. "There's nothing wrong with mine."  
  
"Really?" Severus asked kindly.  
  
Theodore spit out the toothpaste and blacked his teeth at the mirror. They were a striking Gryffindor red.  
  
"Why you little!" Theodore launched himself at Severus, but he ducked out of the way and Theodore crashed headfirst into the metal rim of the shower stall behind his target.  
  
"Ouch." he said softly as he sank to the floor to nurse the bump on his head.  
  
The day started out with Arithmancy and Divination for the sixth years. The later subject was usually avoided by the Slytherins. Only Gregory and Vincent took it, but Severus, Blaise, Theodore and Estella took Arithmancy.  
  
Which of course meant that Severus ended up sitting next to Estella. After a bit of an internal conflict Severus decided to use that chance to return her History book to her. She'd notice it was missing long before he got his next chance to sneak into the girls dorms and it would be suspicious, if he returned it a whole week after she lost it.  
  
Maybe he could use Diana's diary instead next week.  
  
So he pulled out the book along with his Arithmancy one and slid it over the table towards Estella.  
  
"Here," he declared. "I found this in my bag yesterday evening. I must have accidentally packed it up after class."  
  
Estella frowned at him. "I was sitting behind you. How would it have gotten on your desk?"  
  
"Maybe it fell off and I picked it up from the floor after Boot fell over my bag?" Severus suggested.  
  
"Boot fell over your bag?" Estella looked doubtful.  
  
"Well he didn't really fall. He just stumbled a little and caught himself, but some of my things spilled out of the bag and I had to pick them up in a hurry." Severus lied.  
  
"Boot isn't usually that clumsy."  
  
"He's always half asleep on his feet after Binns' class." Severus said this time truthfully.  
  
Estella accepted that. After all nobody was awake after History of Magic.  
  
The second lesson was a study hour for the Slytherins. Draco and Severus met up in the common room and snuck into the second year boys dormitory once they were sure classes had started again.  
  
"This is getting really, really boring." Draco declared while Severus was searching for the trunk of Elton Rover, the only male Slytherin suspect in second year. "All I found in the first years' trunks were stuffed animals, plastic and wooden toys and school things. And the usual sweets of course."  
  
"I never said the first years would be interesting." Severus told him. "They are our most unlikely suspects, but also the ones we know the least about."  
  
"And I don't think we missed anything there either." Draco frowned. "Searching trunks is getting old. I thought being a secret agent would be exciting."  
  
"Only, if we get caught and I'd rather we don't." Severus commented. "It'd be quite dangerous."  
  
"Can we at least do something other than search trunks sometime soon?" Draco whined.  
  
"We're almost done anyway." Severus reminded him. "After Elton there's only the third years, Blaise and Theodore left of the boys and I'll be checking the girls on my own while you're in Care for Magical Creatures. Ah, this is it!"  
  
Elton Rover's trunk was rather unremarkable, but filled with a lot more books and parchments than he was supposed to need.  
  
"Novels mostly." Severus reported. "He seems to like reading fiction. And here we've got a diary." He opened the book and started to read, blinked a few times, then put it down again. "He doesn't only read fiction. Apparently he's also writing his own and it's pretty blood thirsty."  
  
"Really?" Draco grabbed for the book. "Finally something interesting."  
  
Severus however snatched it away from him at once. "Don't! When I say blood thirsty I mean it. He must have read a few torture books before he wrote this. Or maybe he's actually watched torture. There may not be any dark objects or dark arts books in here, but Elton's still suspect."  
  
"His grandfather's an auror." Draco reminded Severus suddenly.  
  
"Yes, but we don't know much about his parents, the boy's fascinated by violence and very prejudiced." Severus said closing the trunk and putting the locking charm back on.  
  
"Do you consider me very prejudiced, too?" Draco asked with a frown.  
  
"Yes, but not as much as you used to be and you're definitely not fascinated by violence." Severus answered. "Do you want to go to the library and do some homework? We've still got over half an hour left until lunch."  
  
"Shouldn't we rather get the third years over with instead?"  
  
"That'd be nice, but they don't have any classes right now either. They might be in the dorm or come in any time."  
  
"Alright, library then, but lets work on the dragon drawing, not homework." Draco suggested. "I want to put it on our door when it's done and see whether it scares Lupin as much as the other one did Dumbledore."  
  
"Fine. Did Neville give you those fireworks for Transfigurations?"  
  
"Yes, passed them to me right under Hagrid's eyes and the buffoon never noticed." Draco smirked.  
  
"Hagrid isn't that bad, you know. He might not be very bright, but he's got a good heart."  
  
"I know, I know. I still don't like him. Are you sure you want to play a prank on McGonagall?" Draco asked remembering all the problems Severus had had with her last year.  
  
"Of course." Severus grinned. "The only alternative is your father and that would be a waste of fireworks since all I'll need to do to make things explode in his class is brew an explosive potion."  
  
"Which is much easier than using fireworks." Draco added with a touch of sarcasm.  
  
"Yep." Severus confirmed. "And cheaper as well, since the ingredients are paid for by the school."  
  
They spent a while in the library doing Transfiguration homework and keeping an eye on Blaise and Theodore, but the two suspects were only doing homework and after a while it got boring, so Draco suggested they should go to lunch early.  
  
The great hall was still almost completely empty which would give them the chance to observe who their suspects would come in with. The tables were set when they arrived, but there was no food yet, much to the disappointment of Greenie who waddled from plate to plate checking whether there really wasn't anything to eat around.  
  
About five minutes later class ended and the first students started coming in chatting and laughing and sat in their usual places. The food appeared and Draco and Severus started filling their plates while taking turns watching the door.  
  
"There's Monique Lassiter and Clarissa Charlton." Draco commented about ten minutes into lunch. "Wonder what they're so excited about. Ah, and here comes Ginny. What's she doing talking with Mudblood Granger?"  
  
"Hermione's a friend of her brother's." Severus pointed out looking over to where Ginny was just about to reach the Gryffindor table along with her fifth year housemates. "I suppose she must still be worried about him."  
  
"You're right." Draco agreed. "He still seems a little depressed and Potter isn't even noticing."  
  
Indeed Harry Potter was talking and laughing with Seamus Finnigan while Dean and Neville were once again trying to recapture Trevor the toad, who was happily hopping down the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Oh no, Trevor!" Neville scolded as the toad landed in the salad bowl, but Trevor ignored him and with another leap jumped right out again just managing to escape Ginny's reaching hands.  
  
The toad landed next to Harry Potter's plate and a sudden flash of light blinded all the watchers as the plate exploded into millions of tiny sharp shards that were catapulted into the air above the plate.  
  
Most of them flew harmlessly to where Harry Potter's face would have been had he already been sitting at the table, but some took a more sideward route and several of the bystanders who'd already been hurt by the heat of the explosion screamed in pain as the shards cut deep into their skin.  
  
"Ginny!" yelled Draco jumping to his feet and racing over to the Gryffindor table. "Ginny!"  
  
Ron too immediately forgot his worries about Percy and jumped to his sister's side, while Neville was torn between aiding Dean, Ginny or Trevor.  
  
Severus followed Darco as fast as he could through the crowds of terrified students some of which were trying to get away, while others were heading for the site of the explosion either out of curiosity or the desire to help.  
  
Even the teachers' voices sounded panicked as they tried to get through to the injured.  
  
"Please return to your common rooms!" the headmaster's magically amplified voice boomed over the noise. "The house elves will send up your lunch shortly.  
  
Severus noticed a few horrified elves somewhere in the background. Dobby was in tears next to the headmaster's chair at the high table. Once the student crowds started to settle down and head towards the exits Dumbledore bent down to gently pat the elf's back trying to comfort him.  
  
Ginny had a few burns and superficial cuts, as McGonagall had just determined when Severus finally got through to them. Luckily the shards had only grazed her.  
  
"Nothing Madame Pomfrey can't heal in a matter of minutes." the head of Gryffindor said reassuringly. "You'll have to wait a bit until she's done with the more seriously wounded, though. Mr. Weasley, are you hurt as well?"  
  
"N . . . no Professor. I wasn't at the table, yet, when . . ." he trailed off staring at Ginny in horror.  
  
"Then I suggest you take your sister to the hospital wing. You too, Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure she'd be glad to have your support while she waits."  
  
Draco looked over to Severus a little unsure what to do.  
  
"Go ahead." Severus nodded at him. "I'll meet you at the hospital wing later. I need to talk to somebody first."  
  
McGonagall meanwhile had moved on to Dean who was bleeding badly from a deep cut in his shoulder. Harry and Seamus were trying to stop the bleeding, but apparently their ministrations hurt more than they helped.  
  
"I don't think you should attempt to close that wound, Mr Finnigan." McGonagall advised in a slightly reprimanding tone. "Especially not with that shard still inside." She conjured a stretcher that Dean climbed onto without protest. "Now you can levitate him up to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey will take care of it. Neville, what's wrong with you? Are you hurt?"  
  
Neville shook his head. "Trevor." he managed to sob, tears streaking down his face.  
  
For a moment Severus felt a touch of panic at the realisation that Greenie wasn't with him, then he remembered that the hedgehog was probably still snuffling around happily on the Slytherin table. He just hadn't thought to pick him up when he'd raced off towards the scene of the explosion.  
  
"He only appears to have some slight burns." McGonagall diagnosed after a quick look at the toad. "Just take him over to Professor Hagrid for some salve or potion. I'm sure he'll know which one is best for a toad."  
  
Neville smiled bravely through his tears, gently picked up the little patient and went to look for the Care for Magical Creatures teacher.  
  
"Lucius!" Minerva continued. "Stop yelling at the poor house elves. They've done nothing wrong. Why don't you do something useful for a change and show these two first years the way to the hospital wing. They look like they could do with a calming potion."  
  
Lucius Malfoy was probably not the best person to take care of two hysteric eleven year old girls, but he was the first one on hand and Severus silently agreed that he needed something to do that would keep him from driving the house elves into self mutilation.  
  
Albus came over with a still sniffling Dobby on his arm and cast a fast series of revealing spells at the remains of Harry's plate.  
  
"Quite an elaborate trap." he diagnosed. "I'm surprised it didn't kill anybody."  
  
"You mean to say this was done on purpose, headmaster?" Severus was surprised at how horrified Argus Filch sounded.  
  
"Yes, indeed." Dumbledore confirmed. "A number of very simple spells was combined with the intention to kill the person sitting at this place. The moment somebody touched the fork the plate would explode. The shards would then be transfigured into the shape of needles and head into a preset direction at high speed." He pointed at the needle shaped shards that had embedded themselves in the wall. "Our traitor isn't after Harry's secrets at all. He's out to kill him."  
  
A shocked silence followed, then the house elves began to wail once more.  
  
"Please, calm down." Albus said kindly rocking Dobby in his arms and rubbing his back. "We will find the culprit before he manages to reach his goal. There is no need to cry. The attack failed and there were only a few smaller injuries."  
  
While he watched the headmaster console the elves and calm the fears of the rest of the staff Severus' mind was racing. The traitor must have set his trap before he and Draco had arrived in the great hall or else they would have noticed. The spells he had used might have been simple, but it would have taken him more than just a few seconds at Harry's place to set them. Severus knew that he'd have noticed anyone stopping at that seat.  
  
But they had arrived while most of the school had still been in class. The dishes however had already been laid out, so the traitor would have had no problem getting at Harry's plate and silverware.  
  
"Winky," Severus addressed the least panicked of the elves. "When did you set up the dishes?"  
  
"We is starting to prepare the great hall half an hour before meal is starting, Sir." Winky looked up at him with huge frightened eyes. "We is wash all tables and floor, then set up plates, then silverware and last glasses. Then we is return kitchen and prepares food and drink for apparate into hall later when Sirs is wanting it."  
  
"Did you see anyone in the great hall, while you were preparing it?" Severus continued.  
  
"No, Winky is seeing nobody. Only house elves."  
  
And house elves, especially the Hogwarts ones were incapable of committing a brutal murder like this.  
  
"So the trap must have been set during class time." Severus decided.  
  
Albus looked at him in surprise. "What makes you think that?"  
  
"Our traitor could not have set it before the dishes were laid, which was done during class time. I'd have seen him, if he'd done it since I arrived and that was a few minutes before the end of class." Severus explained. "Albus, we need to find out where everybody was during the last half hour of the second lesson today. What students had study hour, what classes had electives and what students don't take them, who was absent during class, who left the class for any reason ..."  
  
Albus nodded. "We'll have to ask all the teachers and consult the schedules then. Do you have any idea why the attack failed? I'm surprised it didn't kill whoever set it off."  
  
"Because whoever it was must have remained under the planned trajectory of the shards." Professor Vector theorised. "Somebody must have reached for something from a few seats away and been stretched out low over the table."  
  
"No," said Severus. "It was Trevor, Neville Longbottom's toad. He'd escaped and was hopping around on the table. He must have landed on the fork setting off the explosion. He's even smaller than somebody stretched out on the table would have been, so the shards didn't harm him and he only got burned."  
  
Albus shook his head incredulously. "The big murder plot fails because of he heroism of one brave toad. Voldemort will be fuming with rage."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Delfeus - Ah, there's a history behind my hate for being numbered. My primary school teacher decided to number me and the two other girls that shared my first name on the first day of school. Looking back now I can see that she did it by alphabet, but since she didn't say so, I just assumed it was by how important we were to her (My last name starts with Z.) I think that's when I started hating my name. Or maybe it's because I associate everything I'm ashamed of with my real name, while Silverfox used to stand for things I was proud of. Silverfox1 now stands for not having a right to my name and maybe not the things I associated with it either. . . . And I would still have my name, if stupid ff.net hadn't suddenly decided Silverfox and Silver Fox were the same name. Before this Silver Fox wouldn't show up as the result of a search for Silverfox. Now I don't show up in a search for Silverfox anymore. Thank you, ff.net. I'm sure people will find it very easy to find me now. I wonder how many of my readers will give up looking for me when I don't show up in a search anymore. . . . Stephan will probably cast the counter spell before opening his trunk again and unless there's some visible sign of the spell being lifted, he won't notice it isn't doing anything. He might get suspicious, if he does have a visible sign, though. Unfortunately Seva and Draco don't know whether he does.  
  
Thistle - Well, when I'm at work they expect me to work, too, you know. Why should Luci fare any better? . . . Sevi had his schedule with him to help him. He'll just associate the various free hours he has with a certain dorm. . . . Yes, I think they will talk out of class sometime unless I forget to write the scene. I have no idea where to put it yet. Luci meeting Ginny? Now that is an interesting idea, but it would call for either a Luci or a Ginny POV with Draco and Sevi not around. Gotta work on Luci POVs anyway, so maybe . . . can't give away the traitor, though and Luci knows who it is and thinks about it a lot. Tricky.  
  
chickens - Thanks. Hope you like this, too.  
  
Teri - I know you weren't suggesting it, but that's where the idea came from. Future stories? Very unlikely. I doubt I'll ever do a seventh year fic. I wouldn't be comfortable writing about a bunch of seventeen year old boys. (Just like I never was comfortable in their presence. Too mature to want a platonic relationship with a girl, too immature to treat her as an equal.)  
  
Leevee of Team Socket - That's Stephan, not Stephen. He's French, or at least from a French family living in England. . . . There's a war going on and I'm afraid in a war people die. I needed to put that in somehow. But of course Percy's body hasn't been found, yet, and Luci doesn't really know what became of the hostages. He only assumes.  
  
TatraMegami - Oh, Luci will get a few tips and a little more experience before the next time. And Sevi will be a tiny bit preoccupied, so there's a chance it won't end in disaster.  
  
magnetic-starfish - Terribly sorry, but RD's over. I'm working on this fic now.  
  
zippy zany - I'm no good at romances, though Susan does like Sevi a little. The problem is, he's never even noticed.  
  
Pam Briggs - Ah, so is that Theodore or Stephan you're suspecting then? Or have you found a new candidate in this chapter?  
  
Black Angel - Oh wow! That is one big review! . . . Well, I couldn't quite get Sevi stuck as a boy again. That wouldn't have been believable. The original idea was to have Luci believe that adult Sevi was still around and little Sevi his nephew, but Albus would have had to alter the memory of the entire school and that just felt too contived. I'm afraid little Sevi and Minerva just don't really understand each other. They've got better chances of getting along once Sevi's an adult again. (And it will take time for him to overcome little Sevi's bad memories of her.) . . . Minerva wouldn't turn Greenie into an ashtray. She's accepted him as Sevi's exotic pet by now and thinks he's actually rather cute, but she'll never admit it. Sevi just doesn't know. . . . Well, I'm a little afraid of giving too much away, so there probably won't be too many clues. And I do like to keep all of you guessing.  
  
magnetic-starfish - Thanks. I'm trying to update once a week again, but sometimes I just don't find the time to write that much.  
  
Kiarene - Glad you like it. I'm afraid I can't say anything about the traitor, so you'll have to wait and see.  
  
holly - Well, how else could I really have ended RD? It was the only way to make them all happy. . . . A lot of people would have liked to see Luci as a teacher after I suggested it as a joke in MNS, so I went and found a way to do it.  
  
Iremione - Remus is a capable head. He'd have been disappointing in MNS where everything the others tried just ended in chaos. . . . Ginger's a nice name, but doesn't seem British to me. I try to stick with names that I'm sure would be used in Britain. Ginger might be an American invention . . . and Ginny really doesn't want anyone to confuse her with ginger ale. . . . I'm afraid Luci needs the teaching and Hermione just couldn't bare to watch his clumsiness. . . . Hermione has grown quite a bit since second year and I'm assuming that Luci hasn't met her in between, or thought much about her. . . . I'm assuming that Sevi has seen all sorts of drugs before. It's the kind of thing Volemort would have his potions master study. (For possible use as a recruiting tool or weapon.) . . . Blaise is the only one without a friend in the group right now. Theo is lonely, so he makes friends with Blaise.  
  
Fly - Oh dear! I do hope you find your wand again before some Muggle accidentally picks it up. Who knows what trouble that might cause! . . . I actually knit my first Greenie, but my father managed to buy me one that was green from the start (He's made from hay.).  
  
Jedi Knight Hunter - Thanks! . . . Neville saw Sevi. Remember that he was sitting at the head of the table? He was kind of obvious there. 8Neville's prank supplies weren't originally meant to be shared with others, but seeing Sevi back changed Neville's mind about that.)  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N: Do the girls really just have beauty potions in their trunks? Is Millicent as innocent as that book makes her seem? And what will our traitor do now that his trap has failed? (Guesses about the identity of the traitor as always will be read with great interest, but not answered, yet.) Please R/R.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Next: Sevi brews s potion for Trevor, Draco gives away more than Severus would like him to and Lucius grades homework. 


	5. Investigations

Disclaimer - All JKR's, nothing mine! Except for a few characters I added.  
  
Disclaimer 2 - Draco drawing dragons belongs to PikaCheeka. Sorry I forgot to mention that in the first chapter. I sort of adopted the idea subconsciously.  
  
Disclaimer 3 - Severus' raven belongs to J. L. Matthews. I just borrowed him because he's such a perfect pet for Sevi and promise to return him unharmed.  
  
The catar however are all mine and I love them so please don't use without asking me first.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N - Here's the new chapter. Luckily our new modem made it here just in time, or you'd have to wait another week. (The old one died on Tuesday.)  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 5: Investigations  
  
-  
  
-  
  
On the way back from the hospital wing Severus and Draco made a little side trip to Remus Lupin's office. Even though the afternoon classes had been cancelled for an emergency staff meeting, the DADA teacher was in.  
  
"I have to leave in a few minutes, though." he explained as he let them in. "I don't want to be late for the meeting."  
  
"We just need to know what students you were teaching in the second lesson today." Severus said pulling out his list of suspects.  
  
Remus nodded sadly. "Not your main suspects, I'm afraid. The second year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws."  
  
Severus nodded glancing at his list. "Any absences?"  
  
"No, but I did let the class out about three minutes early. They were getting a little restless and I didn't see any use in starting something new."  
  
"That's no problem." Severus assured him. "We were already in the great hall by that time. Our traitor must have set his trap before then. Did any of your students leave the class in between."  
  
Remus thought for a moment. "Two . . . no, three went to the bathroom, but they all returned within a reasonable amount of time."  
  
"Who?" Draco demanded eagerly.  
  
"Phil Hawkins, Fatima Suleyman and Marlies King. Phil took longer than the other two, but the boys' bathroom is further away than the girls' one."  
  
"What of Sondra Summer and James McGregor?" Severus asked scribbling something onto his list.  
  
"Sondra sat next to Fatima, but she never left the class nor did I ever catch them talking." Remus reported. "James sat alone in the last row. He seemed to be sulking about something at the beginning of class, but after I asked him a few questions and awarded him five points he came out of it and participated very eagerly."  
  
"Thanks, Remus. That helps us a lot." Severus smiled at him as he got up.  
  
"It does?" Remus asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, you just cleared Sondra and James for us." Severus answered.  
  
"What of Phil, Fatima and Marlies?" Draco asked later on their way back to the common room.  
  
"None of them seem likely candidates to me, but I'll consider them suspects if all else fails." Severus answered. "You do realise that Blaise, Theodore, Pansy and Millicent didn't have class any more than we did and the same should go for at least one other house in our year."  
  
"Granger was in the library along with us." Draco pointed out. "That means it must have been the Gryffindors. We've got no suspects in that class."  
  
"Which doesn't mean Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had class." Severus pointed out. "We'd need the schedules of all students to determine that."  
  
"Why didn't you ask Lupin to see them, then?"  
  
"Because he doesn't have them." Severus sighed. "As DADA teacher he has one schedule listing all DADA classes and as head of house he has a copy of every year's Slytherin schedule. He doesn't have the other houses."  
  
"So who has?"  
  
"Albus and McGonagall are the only ones that have the complete list. Albus, because he's the headmaster and had to approve all schedules, McGonagall because she made them."  
  
"Then lets visit the headmaster." Draco suggested. "You're on good enough terms with him at the moment, aren't you?"  
  
"He's in a staff meeting, Draco and so's McGonagall. A meeting in which your father is present as well. Then there's Hagrid who can't keep a secret no matter how hard he tries and Trelawney who's completely unreliable. What do you think would be the results, if we walked into that meeting asking for a list we're not authorised to see?"  
  
"Father would get suspicious, wouldn't he?" Draco guessed.  
  
"We'll have to talk with all the reliable teachers anyway." Severus told him. "And to do that we must wait until after the meeting."  
  
"What about the ones we can't rely on?"  
  
"Albus will have to question them, but I don't trust their word all that much anyway. It'd be just like Trelawney or Hagrid to forget to take attendance or that a student left class during a lesson."  
  
"And father would cover for the traitor anyway." Draco sighed. "That doesn't help us much."  
  
The Slytherin common room was full of excited chatter mostly from the second and third years, but the older students were whispering eagerly as well. Generally the Slytherins seemed to approve of what had happened at lunch, but then they couldn't know, yet how deadly the trap could have been.  
  
"And BOOOM!" Bran Lewis shouted excitedly gesturing with his hands to mimic an explosion.  
  
Maximius Mattels was rolling in his armchair with laughter just barely keeping from falling to the floor.  
  
"And did you hear the cowards scream?" Gaia Ushton crowed. "So scared of a tiny little boom."  
  
"They were screaming because of the shards that cut them." Draco hissed at her angrily. "Those might have been a little painful, you know."  
  
"Shards? What shards?" one of the first years asked. Severus still didn't know her name.  
  
"The shards of Potter's plate." Severus declared coldly. "An explosion isn't just lights and sounds, children." he sneered at the first through third years. "An explosion is also fire and objects being torn apart, the shards get catapulted through the air in every direction. They can hit other objects that get broken or shattered, or they can hit people, cut them or kill them. Explosions can cause walls to collapse on top of you, can burn you, can make you go blind from the light. They can destroy whole buildings."  
  
He glanced around at the suddenly silent students. The first years were staring back at him with huge frightened eyes.  
  
Well, he wasn't a prefect, was he? He had no duty to calm them down, so he decided to make the most of it.  
  
"This one was a very small explosion. Only about ten people really got hurt and only three of them will have to spend more than one night in the hospital wing. It also only affected the Gryffindors." he continued icily. "Whoever was behind it might have been an extremely thoughtless and clumsy prankster, who is a danger to everybody in this school, or he might have intended people to get hurt. This might be a warning to all of us from an attacker who wants us to know he can get into this school. An attacker who meant to say 'Next time you won't be so lucky.' Next time he might blow away half of the great hall, or maybe the whole school. As long as the culprit isn't found we are all in danger."  
  
"But ... but who would want to attack a school?" another first year whimpered. "Who'd have anything to gain from it?"  
  
"Voldemort?" Draco suggested. "Blowing up the whole school sounds like a good way to assure the death of Harry Potter."  
  
"But we are not Harry Potter." Stephan LaCroix spoke up. "Most of his supporters are Slytherins. Many have children in this school. Children that are on his side. Why would he kill them? The dark lord would never harm Slytherin."  
  
"Killing Harry Potter might be more important to him than a bunch of children that aren't even full fledged wizards yet." Estella Rashton said to everyone's surprise. She was usually a very quiet girl that kept to herself and rarely made her thoughts known to others.  
  
"It's a simple question of how much he wants Potter's death." Draco confirmed.  
  
"We're his house." Theodore argued.  
  
"Voldemort isn't exactly famous for his sentimentality." Severus pointed out. "It would be a rational decision to him. Harry Potter's death is one of his primary goals and if he can reach it by sacrificing a few possible later recruits he will do that. He risks the lives of his proven soldiers every time he sends them into battle. Why would he shy from risking those of unproven children who haven't even sworn him loyalty, yet?"  
  
That did it. One of the first years burst into tears, then another. Elena, the little Muggle born second year started sobbing as well and several third years retreated up the stairs towards their dorms.  
  
"Our Lord would not kill us." Gregory Goyle announced stubbornly.  
  
"Are you really so sure of that?" Severus asked him, even though he doubted that Gregory was bright enough to figure these things out. The chance that he might sow a little doubt in the boy's mind was too good to pass up.  
  
"Of course." Gregory stated, but beside him Vincent looked thoughtful.  
  
"I'm not." Severus said softly as he passed Gregory on his way out the door.  
  
Slightly confused Draco followed him out.  
  
"Where are we going?" he asked when Severus didn't even turn around on his way down the corridor.  
  
"To check whether the rest of the teachers are back, yet. Vector's office is closest and her subject is an elective. Whatever year she taught will require a closer investigation."  
  
"Oh." Draco made after a moment. "Why?"  
  
"Because not all students take either Arithmancy or Divination. Those that don't had that hour off."  
  
"Oh." Draco made again.  
  
Vector wasn't in her office, but Severus insisted they should wait. "She spends most of her time here, so it's likely to be the first place she goes after the meeting."  
  
Indeed almost a quarter of an hour later Professor Vector arrived.  
  
"The last class of the day will be held normally." she told the boys looking only slightly surprised that they'd come to see her rather than their head of house about that.  
  
"Actually we've got some more important questions." Severus told her.  
  
Professor Vector raised an eyebrow at him while she unlocked her office. "Like?"  
  
"Like what class you were teaching second lesson and who was missing." Severus explained once they were inside.  
  
Vector sighed. "Albus just asked everybody that. Why don't you go ask him?"  
  
"Because first hand answers are usually closer to the facts." Severus quoted one of her own favourite lines.  
  
"Very well. I taught the seventh years and there were no absences, though one girl arrived five minutes late claiming to have needed to go to the bathroom exactly at the start of the lesson."  
  
"Any other bathroom breaks?" Severus asked calmly. "Particularly during the second half of the lesson?"  
  
"No, nothing. None of my students could have done it."  
  
Severus nodded. "Who are your students?"  
  
"What?" Vector asked surprised. "I already told you, it was the seventh years."  
  
"Ah, but what seventh years take Arithmancy. The ones that don't are still suspicious." Draco smirked.  
  
"I know only the ones that do and I'm not handing over my class list." Vector insisted.  
  
Severus hesitated, then took out his list of suspects. "Fine. Just tell me yes or no for the ones I suspect then. Stephan LaCroix?"  
  
"That's the Slytherin Quiddich captain, isn't it? No, never taught him."  
  
"Benjamin Davids?"  
  
"Yes, one of the best in that class."  
  
"Lionel Bardon?"  
  
"Yes, that one's terribly sloppy though. Always makes the most ridiculous mistakes."  
  
"Neel Ferris?"  
  
"No, never even heard of him." Vector shook her head.  
  
"The other seventh year class at the time was Divination, I assume?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yes, Professor Trelawney had no absences either as far as I remember." Vector said. "I wouldn't advise questioning her. She's not supposed to know anything of your mission."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't." Severus promised. "I'll need to ask Albus about any bathroom breaks in her class."  
  
As they left the office the amplified voice of the headmaster announced that the fifth lesson would be held as scheduled throughout the school.  
  
Draco covered his ears against the noise. "I wish they'd find a way to dose that spell properly. I know he needs to be heard down in the last dungeon, but does that mean he has to sound like a roaring dragon up here?"  
  
"We could try to convince him to fit out every room in the school with Muggle loudspeakers. They'd have the same volume everywhere." Severus suggested teasingly.  
  
Draco made a face at him. "Eeewww. Are the seventh years cleared then?"  
  
Severus shook his head. "We still don't know the bathroom breaks in Divination and what students take it in the first place. I doubt Stephan would bother with the subject."  
  
"Oh, so we're going to the headmaster's office next?"  
  
"No, to the library." Severus grinned. "I didn't see Madame Pince there today and she wasn't at lunch either."  
  
"So?"  
  
"She teaches Latin this year, because Professor Rosetta took over Ancient Runes class and Albus couldn't come up with a new Latin teacher in time."  
  
"So you think she was teaching?"  
  
"Yes, probably."  
  
But they only found Dobby and Winky in the library, busy repairing damaged books.  
  
"Professor Pince Sir, is going to Hogsmeade this morning Sirs." Winky informed them.  
  
"Professor Pince is tell Dobby to be taking good care of library, because she is needing see doctor today." Dobby added.  
  
"She wasn't here all day then?" Severus demanded.  
  
The house elves shook their heads, ears fluttering in tandem.  
  
"Do you know whether she'd have had a class during the second lesson?" Draco tried without much hope.  
  
"No, Dobby and Winky is not knowing." Winky answered sadly.  
  
"No no, yes! She is having class. Dobby has schedule that says when Dobby is to replace Professor Pince in library and Dobby's schedule says Dobby must be in library Wednesday second lesson." the other house elf reported eagerly.  
  
"Does your schedule say what class?" Draco continued almost as eagerly.  
  
Dobby shook his head sadly. "No, Dobby not know."  
  
"No problem." Severus said calmly. "We can always ask Madame Pince when she returns."  
  
The last class of the day unfortunately was Potions. Normally Severus would have enjoyed the prospect of a whole lesson of Lucius messing up, but today he wished he had a teacher that he could question after class. He couldn't let Lucius realise that he was playing detective, of course.  
  
On the way down into the dungeons they met Neville who was looking miserable.  
  
"Hey, Neville!" Draco called out to the Gryffindor. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Trevor." Neville explained attempting a weak smile. "He's in so much pain. Professor Hagrid gave me a salve for lizards, but it doesn't seem to be doing much good."  
  
"Lizard skin is very different from toad skin." Severus agreed. "Didn't he have any medicine for toads?"  
  
"No, not even for salamanders. He checked."  
  
"Well," declared Severus. "Then we'll have to brew some. Professor Malfoy probably won't care what we're doing anyway and after all Trevor saved at least one life today."  
  
"Trevor did what?" Neville asked incredulously.  
  
"He set off an explosion that otherwise would have been triggered by a student sitting near the destroyed plate, most likely Harry Potter. Trevor is small enough that all the shards went over him harmlessly."  
  
"You really think it could have killed Harry?" Neville paled.  
  
"You saw what one of those shards did to Dean and it only hit his arm." Severus answered calmly. "If Harry had been sitting in his usual place at the table when the plate exploded he'd have gotten lots of them right into the face and upper body."  
  
"Oh Trevor." Neville whispered looking down at the little patient in his hand.  
  
"Trevor will be alright." Severus promised. "Burns are painful, but they're not bad enough to kill him."  
  
"So this was really the best that could have happened." Draco added. "If anybody else had triggered the trap, they'd have fared much worse."  
  
"Trap?!" Neville squeaked.  
  
Severus shot Draco an angry glance. "Well, why would a plate explode?" he asked Neville. "They're not made from explosive materials. If it had been a cauldron it would be believable that it was an unlucky reaction of ingredients. It happens, if the cauldron isn't cleaned properly. Food and dishwashing potions however are not explosive. For a plate to blow up like that it must have been tampered with."  
  
"But who would want to kill Harry?" Neville asked, then blushed as he realised what he'd just said. "Oh right, him."  
  
"Exactly." said Draco.  
  
"Possibly." Severus said determinedly, shooting Draco another warning glance. "It might just have been a prank gone wrong, somebody wanting to imitate my firecracker in the soup prank without a firecracker. Whoever it was is dangerously stupid or careless, though, if he didn't realise that the shards could be dangerous."  
  
Meanwhile they had arrived in the Potions classroom.  
  
One quick look around confirmed that Lucius Malfoy wasn't around.  
  
Severus sighed. "He didn't even lock the office. Remus will have to start searching our rooms to find all the missing ingredients before somebody accidentally blows up the whole school."  
  
"Especially our 'prankster'." Draco added and Neville shuddered.  
  
"Well, right now this chaos is to our advantage." Severus declared. "You two set up the cauldron, I'll get the ingredients we need."  
  
Severus wasn't the only student serving himself from Lucius' office stores. "Why Pansy, Seamus, do you even know what these ingredients do?"  
  
"I need this for my lip reddening potion." Pansy declared. "I forgot to bring the new bottle."  
  
Seamus Finnigan blushed. "I was just . . . just curious really. I wasn't going to take anything."  
  
Severus probably wouldn't even have believed them, if their lies hadn't been obvious. However, if Pansy really intended to use a potion including powdered blueberry roots on her lips, that would more likely turn them a striking blue, than anything approaching red. As for Seamus, well, maybe he should tell him that a jar of lily seeds was peeking out of his overstuffed pocket?  
  
Both ingredients could be used in dark potions, but were legal enough that they could have bought them in any apothecary. Neither was poisonous on it's own and they definitely weren't explosive either. Severus shook his head and let the two be.  
  
"Sniff!" Greenie declared happily, when Severus fished a large caterpillar out of one of the jars for him before picking out the ingredients he'd need to help Trevor, the heroic toad.  
  
He smiled at the sight of a cockroach peeking out cautiously between two jars. The insects had had a hard time of it when he and Greenie had been living in the potion teacher's quarters next doors. The little green hedgehog loved to snack on fresh cockroaches.  
  
Despite that the beetles had thrived well in the dungeons of Hogwarts. Their population had grown quite large by now.  
  
Severus wondered how Lucius was handling them. He didn't think the man had any tolerance for vermin, but he wasn't as squeamish as Mary Sue either.  
  
Outside in the classroom a lot of students had gathered around his worktable, where Draco and Neville had already lit the fire under Draco's cauldron. Severus had to push through the crowd to be able to set down Greenie and the ingredients.  
  
"What are you doing?" Vincent asked him when he started chopping up birch roots. "Do you already know what we're supposed to brew today? Professor Malfoy didn't say."  
  
"We're brewing some pain reliever for toads, I think." Draco answered. "Neville's worried about Trevor, so Severus decided to show him how to help."  
  
"In that case I want to try that recipe for eyebrow darkening potion from Teen Witch." decided Alice and Juliana squealed with excitement.  
  
"Do you have your Teen Witch with you?" Lavender asked Parvati. "Maybe this is worth trying."  
  
"I'll make another attempt at mind control potion." Ron announced. "Do you want to join me, Harry?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, thanks. I've always wanted to try and make caramel bonbons in a cauldron. This might be my only chance while I'm still in school."  
  
"I'll help you, Ron." Seamus offered. "I find that mind control potion fascinating."  
  
This time Lucius arrived to a completely different scene when he entered his classroom. Though the cupboard had been raided once again, every student seemed to be working diligently and for once the blackboard was untouched.  
  
"What pray, are you doing?" he asked with forced patience.  
  
"Independent study, Professor." Severus declared without even looking up from his cauldron.  
  
"It allows each of us to concentrate on his or her special strengths, weaknesses or interests." the bushy haired nuisance declared. "There are so many interesting potions that they can't possibly all be taught in class, but there's also much that won't interest every student, or might be too difficult for some, while others might ..."  
  
"I get the idea." Lucius cut her off with a sneer. His first reaction had been anger, but on second thought this spared him from having to think up something new for the class to work on. "Fine. I was going to take attendance before you start working this time, since I thought that might help avoid more accidents, though." Actually Filius Flitwick had taken him to task for the mistake and given him some instructions on proper organisation, but the students didn't need to know that. "Seeing as you're all already working, however, I suppose there's no need for that precaution this time. You are Parvati Patil?" he asked the first girl in the first row. "And you Hermione Granger?"  
  
"No, I'm Lavender Brown, Professor. Hermione's the girl in the third row."  
  
Lucius ground his teeth. The bushy haired nuisance somehow didn't look like a Hermione to him. Oh well. "Patil and Brown, I see. What are you two working on?" An air of professionalism couldn't hurt.  
  
"A hair care potion my grandmother used to use." Parvati answered. "I'm not entirely sure about the exact recipe, so we're going to brew a batch to try out."  
  
So, not a mudblood, after all, then. Lucius dutifully wrote that down and went on to the next table. "Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. What are you brewing?"  
  
"A headache potion we learned at the end of fourth year." Vincent answered. "Greg never quite got it right, so he's trying again and asked me to watch for whatever it is he's doing wrong."  
  
Another Slytherin that was much too kind in Lucius' opinion. He sneered and moved on. "Alice Mortimer and Juliana Carlson?"  
  
"Yes," confirmed Alice. "We're brewing a recipe from a magazine. A make-up potion."  
  
How boring! Lucius went on to the second row. "Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. Your project?"  
  
"Erm ... a ... um ... Well, it's a light poison, Professor Malfoy." Theodore admitted.  
  
"For rats and mice and such, you know." Blaise added hastily.  
  
"Ah excellent, excellent." Lucius nodded. "There seems to be a lot of vermin in this school. Draco and Severus Snape why are you working with that Longbottom boy?"  
  
"The project was his idea, Professor." Draco said with a shrug.  
  
Why that little disobedient brat! "You will look at me when I'm talking to you!" Lucius yelled. "Ten points off Slytherin!" The reminder that he could take points had come from the headmaster himself when he'd complained about the racket the students had made in class.  
  
Severus grinned. "Congratulations, Draco. You're the first in our class to lose points in Potions this year." he said casually.  
  
Lucius wasn't entirely sure whether the remark was meant to be sarcastic or not. If it was, he definitely didn't want to discourage it, so he didn't react.  
  
"So what is that grand project of yours?" he asked instead.  
  
"A healing potion for Neville's toad." Severus reported. "He got hurt in the explosion today, so we'll have a chance to see whether it actually works."  
  
"I see." Lucius was about to move on when he noticed something green sniff Neville's hand. "What is that infernal hedgehog doing on the table?"  
  
"He needs exercise." Severus declared. "The cage is great to transport him in and lock him up at night, but it's much too small for him to live in permanently. I always let him out during class to ensure that he's got enough chance to move about."  
  
"Does the headmaster know about that?" Lucius demanded.  
  
"Of course." Severus looked at him as if the very question were an insult.  
  
"I'll check that with him." Lucius announced before turning towards the next group. "Seamus Finnigan and ..." he checked his list again. "Ronald Weasley?"  
  
"It's Ron, Professor." Ron corrected him. "And we're making a second attempt at the mind control potion since we didn't get it on Monday."  
  
"Very good." Lucius smiled at Seamus, ignoring Ron. "Why's the table behind you empty? It was taken on Monday."  
  
"I was sitting there." Seamus reported. "With Dean Thomas. He's still in the hospital wing after the incident at lunch."  
  
Lucius nodded and wrote 'hospital wing' next to the name Dean Thomas on his class list. The emergency meeting had taught him a thing or two about why teachers took attendance. The moment the headmaster had asked what students had been missing from class or left early all the other teachers had taken out their attendance lists and had been able to answer him without a hint of doubt.  
  
"Harry Potter." he sneered. "And Hermione Granger. You are working on separate projects?"  
  
"Yes, I'm ... er ... experimenting with a variation of a Muggle recipe, while Hermione's brewing some ... well, I can't remember the name properly. I think it's called 'Agamatris Potion' or something like that. It seems to be really complicated and in a tricky stage right now, so she has to concentrate and can't answer you at the moment." Harry reported.  
  
The class burst into laughter.  
  
From the ingredients and the colour of the potion in Hermione's cauldron Severus could have told Lucius what potion it really was whose name Potter had so appallingly distorted, but why bother? He was supposed to be a simple sixth year student. Why should he care to know what a Gryffindor was brewing?  
  
"And Estella Rashton." Lucius ticked off the last name on his list. Now he just had to grade that idiotic homework and then he was free to do whatever he liked.  
  
"I'm trying to develop a combination of plant fertiliser and dye potion." Estella reported. "Right now I'm checking whether any of the ingredients I'm intending to use are in danger of exploding when combined. That's why I haven't set up my cauldron. I'll probably not have enough time to do more than map my experiment out on paper in this lesson."  
  
Lucius frowned. Whatever was a girl doing such a scientific project for? Well, at least she was busy and not needing any help from him. The second years had been hell, the third and fourth year not much better and he didn't even want to remember the fifth and seventh years he'd taught on Tuesday. At least the first years had been happy enough to do a reading assignment while he read his paper. Today however he still hadn't had his chance.  
  
Well, first the homework, then he'd be free.  
  
"Alright, now hand in your essays." he ordered.  
  
"They're on your desk." Severus answered distractedly.  
  
Lucius walked to the front of the class and checked. Indeed there was a messy pile of very small rolls of parchment. He picked them up and counted, then did a quick head count.  
  
"There's one missing." he announced.  
  
"That must be Dean's." Seamus offered. "I couldn't quite break into his trunk to get it."  
  
Lucius nodded. "Oh right, I forgot he was missing." He sat down in his chair. 'Damn uncomfortable thing!' and started to read the first essay. Gregory Goyle had described the brewing process.  
  
Lucius corrected 65 spelling errors and added a tiny plus in the little notebook Sprout had given him for the students' grades.  
  
Vincent Crabbe had tried to analyse his mistake. The theory sounded a little weird, but the spelling was correct. Lucius wrote another plus.  
  
Hermione Granger had written three rolls on the discovery of the potion. Lucius read the first ten lines and grudgingly wrote another plus.  
  
Neville Longbottom on the history of the potion. 'Stupid auror brat!', but he couldn't find a reason not to give him a plus.  
  
Draco. A comparison with the imperius curse. Wherever did the boy get that idea? Plus.  
  
Severus Snape, about . . . Lucius had no idea what this was about.  
  
He stared at the parchment for several minutes trying to make sense of anything on it. Damn, he needed a dictionary and he couldn't be seen using one in front of his students. He had looked up something in the Potions book during the second years' class and the students had still been giggling when class ended half an hour later, whispering to each other that even Mary Sue, whoever she was, hadn't been this clueless.  
  
He stuffed the parchment back under the pile and picked up the next one. He would have to do that one in his spare time, but he still could deal with the rest right now.  
  
Lavender Brown on the potion's inventor. That was easy enough. Plus.  
  
Next, Parvati Patil on why it had never been outlawed, then Harry Potter on possible ways to detect the potion in one's drink and how to counteract it. Plus, plus.  
  
Seamus Finnigan had written an excellent essay on the uses and effects of mind control potions. Lucius shuddered inwardly at the realisation that he was beginning to like a Gryffindor.  
  
A bang, a squeal and a splash from somewhere in the front row.  
  
"Oh, no! That must have been the wrong ingredient." Lavender Brown shrieked.  
  
"It probably should have been mint leaves after all." Parvati Patil agreed.  
  
"Clean up the mess and start over." Lucius sneered without looking up from his essays.  
  
Theodore Nott, the advantages and disadvantages of mind control potion compared to the imperius curse and Blaise Zabini had written a comparison between different variations of mind control potions. So had Pansy Parkinson, while Millicent Bulstrode had theorised how the ministry might have reacted had the dark lord used the potion rather than imperius to gain followers.  
  
Estella Rashton had managed to write almost twice the required length about why bat hair should never be added to mind control potion. Lucius frowned. That girl clearly didn't understand her proper place in wizarding society.  
  
Alice Mortimer on the uses of the potion on animals and Juliana Carlson on the suspected consequences of prolonged use on wizards and there was Severus Snape's essay again.  
  
A sudden hiss from the back of the room and a sweet burned smell began to fill the room.  
  
"Oh yuck, Harry." the bushy haired nuisance Granger declared. "If you are going to use Potions class for cooking at least take the cauldron off the fire before you burn the food."  
  
"It's too hot." that idiot Potter complained. "I can't touch it."  
  
"Then don't." Granger scolded. "Why really Harry! Extinquo! Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
Lucius cast a quick look towards the two Gryffindors and watched Granger levitate Potter's cauldron to the sink to cool it in the water. The smell remained, but at least the smoke disappeared after a moment.  
  
Oh, what the heck. Severus had definitely written more than was necessary and he doubted the boy had neglected his research. He'd grow up to be a Potions Master, after all. He added another plus to his notebook and was finally done.  
  
Walking from table to table he handed back the essays. "Quite nice work, class." Dumbledore had insisted that he needed to tell his students they'd done well from time to time. "Though, some of you overshot the mark a little. Next time I will set a maximum length for your essays and I expect all of you to remain under it. Is that clear?"  
  
A few disinterested nods. Everybody was busy with their cauldrons.  
  
Lucius shrugged it off and went on. First row: Brown and Patil, Goyle and Crabbe, Nott and Zabini. Second row: Mortimer and Carlson, Parkinson and Bulstrode, Finnigan and . . .  
  
"Weasley, where is your essay?" Lucius went through the parchments in his hands once again, but he couldn't even remember grading it. But he'd had all essays accounted for!  
  
"Oh, oh. It's right here in my bag." Ronald Weasley stuttered. "I'll get it."  
  
But Lucius shook his head. "Detention! See me after class." he bellowed and moved on.  
  
Granger and Potter, Draco, Snape and Longbottom and finally Rashton.  
  
No, no parchments left. How could he possibly have miscounted?  
  
Before he had time to figure it out however there was a shriek behind him and Gregory Goyle's cauldron bubbled over.  
  
"Turn the flames down!" Vincent Crabbe shouted at his friend, but the potion had already managed to drown out the fire on it's own. A sticky blue mess flowed over the floor next to the boys' table however.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Weasley. Something to do for your detention, I believe." Lucius commented just as Alice Mortimer's cauldron gave a loud hiss and melted into an ugly brown soup on the girl's table, that unfortunately turned out to be inflammable.  
  
Alice and Juliana dived away from the table as it burst into flames.  
  
"Extinquo!" Lucius cast hastily and breathed a sigh of relief as the flames vanished before anything else could catch fire. The table was past the help of any reparo charm however.  
  
"I think, it's time to start tidying up your workplaces." he decided after a quick glance at the time. "Take your cauldrons off the fire and put away the ingredients."  
  
"Won't you control our progress first?" Granger demanded.  
  
"I'll do that once the fires are out and the tables cleared." Lucius declared.  
  
Five minutes later the shoving, door slamming, colliding with each other and dropping jars finally died down and Lucius, with a feeling of accomplishment went to inspect Brown and Patil's potion.  
  
Almost like an afterthought Nott and Zabini's potion exploded with a loud boom, leaving a huge red stain on the ceiling.  
  
After a moment of just staring in surprise Lucius decided to pull out his notebook. "Looks like that will be a minus for today's practical assignment for you two."  
  
Patil and Brown had managed to get past the stage where the potion had exploded the first time on their second try, but hadn't managed to finish it in time. Still they had made progress earning themselves a plus each.  
  
A minuses for Crabbe and Goyle as they had no potion left to show him, minuses for Carlson and Mortimer, Nott and Zabini. Pluses to Parkinson and Bullstrode, their potion had turned out right. Minus for Finigan and Weasley as their potion was wrong yet again, minus for Potter. A grudging plus for the nuisance who claimed to have successfully completed stage one of her Augmentis potion, which would need more work next week. Her cauldron was levitated to a safe spot in the potions lab until then.  
  
Plusses for Draco, Snape and Longbottom. Trevor, the toad, was visibly improved and croaked happily at Lucius. And a plus for Rashton, who'd written three feet of parchment on the possible reactions of her ingredients.  
  
Lucius sent the students on their way and collapsed back into his chair. "Twinky!" he hollered for the only house elf that seemed to still be willing to serve him.  
  
"Sir?" a small voice asked from across his desk. "Here's my essay. And what about my detention?"  
  
Lucius stared at Weasley in surprise for a moment. "Oh right, your detention."  
  
"And I was wondering whether you could recommend me any books to learn more about mind control potion from." Seamus Finnigan announced. "I want to get it right next time."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
JerseyPike - Well, maybe they're trying to drive people away? Nah, probably just my usual tendency to assume that I'm just not wanted when I'm feeling down. . . . Don't worry, I could never kill poor little Trevor. With Sevi's potion he'll be cured in a few days.  
  
Devi - Hentai? Um sorry, I don't understand any Japanese. . . . Actually, I have no idea what Draco said to Pansy myself. I just felt the need for a food fight and generally those need a cause, so I gave it one.  
  
Thistle - Never underestimate small animals. . . . Erm, what Moody did wasn't approved of either. Both, I'd say, are the equivalent of a Muggle teacher slamming a ruler on a child's fingers. (= abuse) . . . Well, Luci is a spoiled aristocrat bad guy. (Love him, too, but he is.) . . . Sevi's not looking for info on himself. He's after incriminating evidence. Preferably that one of the students intends to murder Harry. . . . Sevi's not afraid of Greg and Vince anymore. He hates Blaise, though and Theodore still scares him a little. (His pranks against his classmates are just to make them more scared of him than he is of them.) . . . Actually Luci's grading by: 'homework there, plus'. And I'm still using the Austrian grading system, so no F. (Anything other than an actual test or exam only gets a plus or minus in Austria, and the grades are the numbers 1 - 5.)  
  
Madame Moony - Nah, just Ron and one house elf. That's much more fun in Luci's eyes. (That and he just hasn't figured out the punishments yet. He never knows what's appropriate.)  
  
Black Angel - No, Catar are actually a race, like the centaurs. Catar can become animagi, by the way, though few bother with it. They would then have three different shapes to chose from. . . . I'll have to ask you for patience there, I'm afraid. I'll write a Catar fic someday, but I have to get this and the RD sequel done first. I love cats, too, but would most likely end up with a hedgehog for my animagus form: harmless, small, solitary, spiky and tends to roll into itself when scared. Yep, that's me. . . . Don't be too sure anyone's off the list for having had classes: They can skip, excuse themselves to go to the bathroom, claim to need to go to the hospital wing, or simply have a class that finishes early. . . . The comparison of lists will leave Sevi slightly disappointed, but that's for next chapter. . . . Well, right now Sevi's still busy with Slytherin trunks. The idea might come up later, though. . . . Yeah, numbering is stupid. Maybe next we all get to use out Userid numbers instead of our names? (At least then nobody would recognise anybody anymore . . . .  
  
Leevee of Team Socket - No pick yet? Well, don't worry: I've got more suspects still to come.  
  
TatraMegami - I'm afraid Luci will have to take the fast, on the job crash course. There's no time for him to take proper lessons. (Nor does he want to.)  
  
Pam Briggs - Remember that the traitor already had his orders before Luci became a teacher unexpectedly. Luci is functioning only as an advisor and teacher to the young death eater. Yes, he may have provided an alibi, or even planned the trap, but he did not set it, nor does he control the one who did in any way.  
  
Redstrawberry900 - Well, I really liked the book, but some of my friends complained. Some because of Sirius, but others were disappointed with the writing style itself. In my opinion a good read, but ten quaffles might be a little exaggerated. I'll give it eight out of ten and save the ten for the truly ingenious masterpieces.  
  
Merlyn - I saw you finally posted something again. Would have reviewed, too, but since I don't know the language I didn't really have anything to say. Any chance we might get an English version? ... Oh yes, Greenie and me are fine, if a little overworked at the moment. (Starscream's off sulking, because I put the Transformers fic on hold due to a plot hedgehog Greenie dragged up for a Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs fic, so it's just the two of us trying to get some writing time for two fics in between my job and reading fanfics.)  
  
Delfeus - My mother used to use nicknames or shorten the names of her students, if she had two with the same first name (Markus and Mark, Tina and Tini, Alex and Sascha . . .) I picked my own shortened version much later on, though some people refused it claiming it was ugly (and nowadays they just don't remember it for more than a day or two. . . . I don't worry about the people with ff.net accounts all that much, but there's enough people who don't have them. And I know a lot of people who remember the author of a story but forget the exact title, or the other way around. Well, nothing I can do about it, I guess.  
  
Iremione - Actually, I don't remember what Harry's trunk looked like in the film. I'm not a visual person, remember? Sevi and Draco aren't disgusted by the fact that the trunk has a name plaque, but by the fact that said name plaque is terribly over decorated (you know swirls and pearls and little leaves, roses, heraldic symbols, all imitating gold . . .) I know Hermione is awake after History, but Draco and Severus (and Estella) don't, because they have it with the Ravenclaws and have never seen Hermione during it (and if they saw her right after, they probably wouldn't have known what class she'd just had.) . . . Well, it was the Gryffindor girls' dorms that were equipped with that particular protection. Slytherin might have different precautions, but as head of house Sevi definitely knows what they are and how to circumvent them, or simply switch them off temporarily. . . . As for Sevi not calling Hermione a Mudblood, I'm assuming that he's met some muggle borns that impressed him since his first childhood and just doesn't view them the same anymore. Hermione's blood just isn't as important to him anymore as it is to Draco. I'm not saying he mightn't use the word Mudblood, if he wants to hurt her, but it's not how he thinks of anybody. . . . Actually Theodore and Blaise could easily have done it. They had a study hour, which hey could have spent entirely at the library, but they also could have gone down to the great hall at any time. Luci was in class. He is only an advisor to the traitor. He won't actively participate in any of his actions. Stephan's another main suspect and you might notice somebody else popping up in this chapter. . . .  
  
Weasleylover1 - Um, Luci has to stay evil. I need some bad guys left. (My current mantra. I like Luci, but this fic needs him evil. Since I don't believe in absolute evil however, that doesn't mean he can't be sweet while still being a prejudiced death eater.) . . . Um, I'm not entirely sure hedgehogs don't eat toads, so I'm not experimenting with those two. . . . Is Percy evil? Is Percy dead? Was Percy the ministry traitor? Is Percy just an innocent victim? Is Percy under the imperius curse? Or mind control potion? Am I even planning to answer those questions? (Well, I wouldn't be avoiding the answers like this, if it wasn't going to be in this fic, right?)  
  
annakas - Oh, I think Luci got off easy. Just think of what Albus and Mary Sue had to endure. I guess it just shows when I like a character. Remus is definitely in my top five (With Sevi, Draco, Ginny and Neville.) Luci's grown on me, too. I might even like him better than Albus by now. . . The title? Well, ever saw a James Bond movie? The guy's secret codename is 007, pronounced double O seven.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N: Did you notice how Lucius managed to miscount the essays? And what does the name Harry gave Hermione's potion actually mean? Will Lucius ever learn how to actually teach a class? (Guesses about the identity of the traitor as always will be read with great interest, but not answered, yet.) Please R/R.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Next: Sevi talks with Albus, Draco wants to recruit Neville and Lucius writes a letter. 


	6. Dumbledore's Warning

Disclaimer - All JKR's, nothing mine! Except for a few characters I added.  
  
Disclaimer 2 - Draco drawing dragons belongs to PikaCheeka. Sorry I forgot to mention that in the first chapter of MNS. I sort of adopted the idea subconsciously.  
  
Disclaimer 3 - Severus' raven belongs to J. L. Matthews. I just borrowed him because he's such a perfect pet for Sevi and promise to return him unharmed.  
  
The catar however are all mine and I love them so please don't use without asking me first.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N - There, all done! I was already afraid I wouldn't get this one finished in time, but I just barely made it.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 6: Dumbledore's Warning  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Even though Severus and Draco arrived a little late for dinner there was no food on the tables when they came into the great hall. All the teachers were sitting at the head table looking very serious, with the only exception being Lucius Malfoy who had his face hidden behind his copy of the Daily Prophet.  
  
The headmaster nodded a greeting towards the boys as they came in, but kept watching the entrances intently.  
  
Over at the Gryffindor table several seats remained empty, but to Draco's relief Ginny was there sitting next to Colin and Dennis Creevey, though she didn't seem to be participating in their conversation.  
  
Potter was as usually flanked by Hermione and Ron Weasley who kept frowning over at the head table.  
  
Severus assumed that he was still pouting over the detention Lucius had given him.  
  
Considering that Weasley had actually had his essay with him, even if he'd forgotten to hand it in, the punishment did seem a little harsh, but Lucius was clearly at a loss about how to use his disciplinarian powers.  
  
Severus almost wished he could give him some tips, but of course he had to continue to pretend that he didn't remember anything of his adult life.  
  
Rumours were flying through the hall left and right, some about the incident at lunch, others about the lack of food on their plates.  
  
Finally after Luisa Hunter-Moor's hasty entrance ten minutes after dinner should normally have started, Albus Dumbledore got up and called for silence. The students all turned to look up at him, most trustingly, some fearfully, some eagerly, some bored and a few challengingly.  
  
"I have very unhappy news to tell you." Albus announced, which shut up even the last whispers along the student tables. "Most of you saw what happened at lunch today. A plate exploded hurting several of your number and I am sure you have all wondered how that could have happened. Exploding plates aren't normal household accidents and indeed upon closer inspection the plate was magically set to explode."  
  
Little whispers sprang up from among the first years, especially at the Hufflepuff table. They'd clearly still believed in an accident.  
  
"Of course this might have been a prank gone horribly wrong, though from the spells used it does not look like one. If so, I ask the prankster to please confess either to me or to their head of house after this meal. I promise that there will not be any serious punishment, even though it was sheer luck that nobody was killed."  
  
More whispering, several voices commenting that Dumbledore was exaggerating.  
  
"No, I'm afraid, that, if somebody had been sitting in front of that plate when it exploded, that person would have been killed. The shards were set to transfigure themselves into needle shape so they would cut deeper into the victims' body. That is the reason why several of your fellow students are still in the hospital wing. If nobody confesses that the incident was a prank gone wrong, I fear that we will have to assume that that was the intention behind it."  
  
Stunned silence, then frightened gasps and more whispering. Dumbledore waited for a moment before he called the room back to order once again.  
  
"Considering that the plate was at Harry Potter's usual seat, we will then have to assume that there is a death eater loose within the school. A death eater who definitely isn't one of the staff."  
  
Severus groaned softly to himself. Why was Albus warning the traitor? Didn't he realise that he'd be even more careful not to be suspicious now that he knew that they were looking for him? How was he going to find him now?  
  
"Therefore I advise all of you to be very careful and report any suspicious behaviour of one of your classmates to your head of house or myself immediately. Unfortunately not even the first years are beyond suspicion. All the spells used on Harry's plate were simple enough to be performed by any one of you."  
  
Murmurs of protest were heard from where the first years sat.  
  
"Yes," Albus agreed. "I know that a normal first year would not know enough to set a trap like that on their own, but they could be taught easily by an adult wizard and there is no telling what other harmful spells a death eater might teach such a child. I repeat, please be very very careful and immediately report anything suspicious you notice."  
  
"I bet it was just another of Snape's pranks." somebody shouted from the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Yeah, who says he isn't the traitor." Ron confirmed. "He's always hated Harry."  
  
"Severus would never do something like that!" Susan's voice rang out over the disgruntled murmurs of the Slytherins.  
  
The entire house was staring at Ron.  
  
"Sit down, Ron." Harry hissed at his best friend pulling him back into his seat. "Severus is on our side. And he'd be more likely to use a potion to kill somebody anyway."  
  
"Children, please!" Dumbledore shouted over the insults that were now flying between Slytherin and Gryffindor. "There was a transfiguration spell on that plate and, as you all saw, it wasn't green."  
  
Nervous laughter from the Hufflepuffs.  
  
"Therefore I don't think Severus had anything to do with it." Albus continued. "We might of course be dealing with an imitator, though. Severus, I would like to see you and Draco in my office after dinner to discuss that possibility."  
  
Dinner took longer than usually after Dumbledore's speech however. The students were once again busily spreading rumours and theories and Severus did his best to hear as many as possible, while Draco wolfed down his food and raced over to the Gryffindor table to check on Ginny.  
  
Severus sighed softly when his friend took off. He knew that it was hard on Draco not to be able to talk to Ginny about her brother, but could only hope that the boy understood how important it was that he didn't give away his knowledge. If it got out that Lucius was a death eater, he'd most likely go to Azkaban which would have dire consequences for his family as well. The light side would shun the Malfoys and those on the dark side would as well out of fear of being suspected. Moreover, if Draco was the one who gave Lucius' secret away the dark side wouldn't trust him anymore, which meant that the traitor would be weary of him. That could destroy their entire mission.  
  
Thus it was already later than Albus had planned when his two agents finally arrived in his office.  
  
"So." Albus twinkled at them in greeting. "Did you learn anything interesting?"  
  
"Oh yes." Severus confirmed with a smirk. "I learned that I only failed all my transfigurations last year, in order to have an alibi for my devious murder of Harry Potter."  
  
Albus blinked. "Whoever came up with that theory?"  
  
"A Gryffindor, I'd say." Severus shrugged. "Maybe even Weasley or Potter himself, though if it was Potter, he probably meant it as a joke."  
  
Albus nodded. "I questioned the teachers, just like you asked me to."  
  
Severus immediately took out his list again. "I'll probably have to start a notebook." he commented. "There are so many things I need to remember about each suspect, that I'm starting to confuse them."  
  
"If somebody sees that book, though, they'll know exactly what you are up to." Dumbledore warned him.  
  
"I know, but it won't help us, if we can't rely on our information about each student being correct. So, do we have any cleared suspects?"  
  
"You'll have to tell me that. I don't remember your entire list." Albus answered. "I do know who was in class and who wasn't, though. The Slytherin and Ravenclaw first years had History of Magic. Professor Binns said that two students were missing, unfortunately the names he gave for them don't show up on any of our class lists."  
  
"He usually gets the names of all his students wrong." Severus said calmly. "Do we know for sure that he knows how many students there really are in that class?"  
  
Albus shook his head sadly. "Not entirely."  
  
"In that case there might have been no students missing at all, or half the class." Draco groaned.  
  
"Lets just say that the Slytherin and Ravenclaw first years don't have an alibi. That makes them no more or less suspicious than they were before." Severus decided.  
  
"The Gryffindors an Hufflepuffs were in Herbology. Professor Sprout reports no missing students, but little Missy Clay went to the bathroom and took very long to return." Albus continued. "Considering that as a first year Missy probably doesn't know every bathroom in the castle and that it's quite a long way from the greenhouses to the Hufflepuff dorms, that is completely understandable, though."  
  
"Missy Clay?" Draco asked. "Whoever is Missy Clay? I've never heard of her."  
  
"A first year Hufflepuff, I think." Severus strained his memory. He'd seen her at the sorting. "Short blond hair, rather tall for her age."  
  
"She's also Muggle born." Albus added. "Not our most likely candidate."  
  
"Fine." said Severus. "Lets forget Missy for now. The first years aren't our most likely suspects anyway. What about the older students?"  
  
"The second year Sytherins and Gryffindors had Charms." Albus continued. "Filius reports all present, but Quintus Palmer felt sick and went to the hospital wing a few minutes into class. Poppy claims that he seemed completely healthy, so she gave him a light anti-nausea drought and sent him back to class. According to Filius Quintus didn't return to the lesson at all. He's a Gryffindor, though."  
  
"And one of the two Minerva considers suspect." Severus said sharply. "We'd better keep an eye on Mr. Palmer, I think. Any bathroom breaks in that class?"  
  
Albus studied his notes for a moment. "I'm afraid I didn't ask." he finally admitted. "It only occurred to me to do so after Remus reported it unasked. He had the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff second years."  
  
"I know, we already spoke with him." Severus agreed. "He cleared Sondra Summer and James McGregor for us, but gave us three new suspects in Phil Hawkins, Fatima Suleyman and Marlies King."  
  
"None of them seem very prejudiced." Albus argued.  
  
"Fatima is friends with Sondra." Severus informed him. "None of the three are among my top suspects, but I'm keeping them on the list just to be safe."  
  
"The third years had a study hour I'm afraid." Albus continued with a slight frown.  
  
"Oh no." Draco groaned.  
  
"What's so bad about that?" Dumbledore asked him.  
  
"That's only the year with the most suspects." Draco told him. "And we haven't searched their trunks, yet."  
  
"The most suspects?" Albus repeated. "Who?"  
  
"Caius Rude of Gryffindor." Severus read out. "Aemilia Andres of Hufflepuff, Gaia Ushton, Curtis Marston, Bran Lewis, Mathilda Harris, Marsha Alton and, particularly suspect, Maximius Mattels."  
  
"Maybe their trunks will provide the proof we need?" Albus suggested hopefully.  
  
"Unlikely." Severus said. "So far we've only found clues. Our traitor would have to be very stupid to keep any clear proof with him at all, especially now that he knows we're after him."  
  
"Well, lets move on to the fourth years then." Albus suggested. "Slytherin and Gryffindor had Transfigurations, while Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were in Potions. According to Minerva Mattis Parker was missing for still unknown reasons. Iago Orson, Rudolph Rash and Sally Arden went to the bathroom. Mr. Orson took surprisingly long and only returned after the end of class to get his bag. Minerva claims he had serious problems transfiguring his brick, which might be a reason to skip class, I suppose."  
  
"Rash and Arden are Gryffindors, I suppose?" Draco asked since he'd never heard of the two. He knew every Slytherin in the school, though he didn't remember the names of all the first years.  
  
"Yes," Severus confirmed. "I'll put them on the list anyway, just in case. What about Diana Bardon?"  
  
"You'll have to ask Minerva about it. She didn't mention her. Lucius Malfoy doesn't remember any bathroom breaks and reports all students present." Albus continued.  
  
"As if Father would tell the truth about that, if the traitor really was in his class." Draco scoffed. "We can't trust his word on that."  
  
"Which means Keith Gorl and Sandra Invers are still suspect." Severus agreed.  
  
"The fifth year had Care for Magical Creatures and Muggle Studdies." Albus continued apparently unwilling to comment on the trustworthiness of Lucius Malfoy. "Hagrid does not remember any bathroom breaks and thinks everybody was present. There were no bathroom breaks in Muggle Studies. Apparently the Muggle songs they were singing were quite interesting."  
  
"We'll need a student list for both classes." Severus decided. "Otherwise we'll never know who was present and who wasn't."  
  
"That'd be another risky document in your hands." Albus said doubtfully.  
  
Severus sighed. "Very well, then check Hieronymus Mattels and Minx Hutchings for me."  
  
"Both Slytherins?" Albus asked. "No, they're not on either list."  
  
"No, Minx is a Ravenclaw." Draco sneered.  
  
"Ah, oh right. She takes Care for Magical Creatures then." Albus corrected after checking another list. "I don't entirely trust Hagrid on the absences since he usually forgets to take attendance, but I think we can be sure about the bathroom breaks."  
  
"Right. We need to ask Hagrid about Minx, then." Severus decided.  
  
"The sixth year Slytherins and Hufflepuffs had a study hour, as you probably know, while the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws should have had Latin."  
  
"But Professor Pince was in Hogsmeade to see her healer." Draco continued. "Dobby already told us."  
  
"Which means all our sixth year suspects remain." Severus summed up. "And they are among the most important."  
  
"The seventh year had Divination and Arithmancy." Albus continued. "Sybil reports that Neel Ferris snuck out of her class under the pretence of going to the bathroom. He might just have had enough of having his death predicted, though."  
  
"Benjamin Davids and Lionel Bardon were in Arithmancy." Severus said before Albus could continue. "Does Stephan LaCroix take Divination?"  
  
"No," Albus answered surprisingly fast. "No seventh year Slytherins do. Why that subject is unpopular in your house!"  
  
"We like clear facts." Severus explained with a shrug then glanced back down at his list. "This brought less than I expected. So far I have only four students cleared for sure, while I added three new suspects, four if we count Missy Clay."  
  
"I counted more students cleared." Draco said surprised.  
  
"We still need to check the bathroom breaks in Charms and I want additional confirmation on Diana Bardon and Minx Hutchings from their teachers as well." Severus explained. "I think we've got just enough time to still catch Professor Flitwick in his office, if we're done here, Albus?"  
  
"I guess that means you don't want to cheer up an old wizard's dreary life with some stories about your exciting school days?" Dumbledore asked slightly disappointed.  
  
"Sure, old wizard with a dreary life." Severus snorted. "I still suspect you of sending Lucius after me on purpose. I won't forgive you that flight so easily."  
  
"I only sent him to break up the fight." Albus defended himself. "I thought it would help him learn how to handle misbehaving students."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Severus sneered.  
  
Five minutes later the two boys knocked on Filius Flitwick's door.  
  
The small professor looked very surprised to see them.  
  
"Ah, Severus, Mr. Malfoy, do come in." he invited them anyway. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"You had the second year Slytherins and Gryffindors before the incident at lunch." Severus stated more than asked.  
  
"Yes," Flitwick confirmed. "I suppose Albus would have told you that."  
  
"He did, but we need to know about any absences as well." Severus explained.  
  
"Quintus Palmer." Flitwick answered at once. "He went to the hospital wing because he was feeling sick. The boy did look a little green in the face, so I don't think he was lying."  
  
Draco nodded impatiently. "Yes we know about the Gryffindor. What about the others, though? Any bathroom breaks, early leavers or . . . well anything?"  
  
"Bathroom breaks." Flitwick thought for a moment. "Of course there always are some of those. Oh yes, Selina Mandrake of Gryffindor and Luisa Hunter- Moor of Slytherin. They both wanted to leave at the same time, but we finally arranged for Selina to go first and Luisa after her return. Not that I'd think a Gryffindor and a Slytherin would go planning mischief together, but a rule is a rule."  
  
"Oh, you'd be surprised." Draco grinned thinking of their dealings with Neville Longbottom.  
  
Fitwick however took it in a very different context and chuckled: "Ah yes, indeed, but considering that they are both girls and only twelve years old at that, I'd not think that's very likely. Quite a different situation at your age of course."  
  
Severus smiled as well, though he knew exactly what Draco had really meant. "Well, that's not really important right now. Luisa's temporary absence might be relevant, though. Thanks for your help, Filius."  
  
"No problem." Flitwick said kindly and led them to the door. He'd already opened it when he suddenly squeaked. "Wait! There's one more thing. I forgot to tell Albus about Vestalia Flemming."  
  
"Vestalia Flemming?" Draco repeated trying to place the name.  
  
"Yes, we were practising Cheering charms, you see, but Mr. Parker got a little overenthusiastic with his wand swishing and accidentally hit Ms. Flemming with a full fledged laughing charm." Flitwick explained. "The poor girl was laughing so hard that I wrote her a pass so she could stay in her common room until it wore off. It was impossible to teach over her laughter, the students were distracted by it and I doubt she would have been able to participate in any class in her condition anyway."  
  
"How long do you estimate that charm would have lasted?" Severus asked suddenly interested.  
  
"I don't know." Flitwick shrugged apologetically. "I was showing Mr. Rover the correct wand movement at the time Mr. Palmer cast the charm and had my back on the Gryffindors. That way I didn't see how strong a laughing charm Mr. Palmer cast. It may have lasted only a few more minutes after Ms Flemming left my class, or it may still be active."  
  
"I didn't notice anyone laughing during either of the meals today." Draco commented.  
  
"But was Vestalia Flemming even there?" Severus asked him. "I don't remember seeing her. If she's still affected by the charm it makes sense for her to skip the meals. She'd have a hard time eating anyway and would probably get teased on top of it. If I were her, I'd get the house elves to send me some food to my dorm while everybody else is in the great hall."  
  
"Then we have another suspect?" Draco asked eagerly.  
  
"Professor McGonagall didn't think Vestalia a likely suspect at all." Severus mused. "I don't know. She's a terribly inconspicuous student in Potions class and I only taught her for a few weeks. What do you know about her?"  
  
Draco shook his head sadly. "Nothing about her personally. If you showed me the whole Gryffindor second year I probably couldn't even pick her out of the group. I know that the Flemmings are purebloods, though. A rather withdrawn, very rich family. They don't have much political influence, but that seems to be mostly because they don't want to."  
  
"And they might join Voldemort, if they suddenly changed their minds about that." Severus suggested. "At least we have nothing to indicate that they're averse to dark magic."  
  
"She's a Gryffindor." Draco pointed out.  
  
"Which doesn't necessarily mean anything." Severus decided. "We'll have to keep an eye on her."  
  
"So what do we do next? Go see Hagrid or McGonagall?"  
  
"You've got Care for Magical Creatures first lesson tomorrow." Severus reminded his friend. "Try to ask Hagrid about the incident then. Or even better, get the Gryffindors to ask about it. Potter will definitely start his own investigation and Hagrid is more likely to answer him."  
  
"And it would seem less suspicious as well." Draco grinned.  
  
"Yes, once they start talking about who was where, I just need you to drop the name Minx Hutchings. Hopefully somebody else will think to ask what she did during the lesson."  
  
Draco nodded. "That shouldn't be a problem. We can always ask Neville to help us, if it doesn't work."  
  
Severus shot him a slightly angry look. "No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We have to operate secretly. There are already too many teachers that know about us. If we go telling everybody, our traitor will be warned."  
  
"Neville isn't a suspect." Draco argued. "His toad even got hurt in the explosion. I'm sure he'd love to help us."  
  
"Maybe." Severus agreed. "But we'd better do this alone. You already told him more than I wanted him to know, but thanks to Albus everybody knows that much now anyway."  
  
"You like to keep secrets, don't you?" Draco asked only slightly angrily.  
  
"It's what keeps secret agents alive." Severus shrugged.  
  
"Alright, alright, I won't tell Neville." Draco gave in. "Hey this isn't the way to McGonagall's office!"  
  
"We're not going to see McGonagall." Severus confirmed. "I'll talk to her after class tomorrow. Right now I have homework to finish."  
  
"Homework?" Draco repeated incredulously. "Somebody just tried to murder Potter and you're going to do your homework?"  
  
"We have to maintain our cover as students." Severus explained. "In fact, you actually are a student. Some studying will do you good."  
  
Draco scowled at his friend, but didn't protest.  
  
Remus Lupin was once again in the common room when they arrived. This time the werewolf wasn't on his own either. The first years had joined him at the table and were chatting away quite happily. It seemed Remus had managed to calm their fears after Severus' explanation of explosions and Voldemort.  
  
The Mattels brothers however were once again conspicuously absent.  
  
Severus greeted their head of house with a simple nod and went over to where their dorm mates were sitting with Pansy and Millicent, doing Charms homework.  
  
"Hey Theodore, where's my rope?" Severus asked as they sat down beside them.  
  
"What rope?" growled Theodore.  
  
"The one to replace the one you vanished yesterday." Severus answered icily while gently placing his hedgehog on the table.  
  
"I don't have one." Theodore frowned at Greenie. He just didn't understand why anyone would want to keep a hedgehog as a familiar. Green or not, it didn't make any sense.  
  
"You have until Monday." Severus declared calmly. "If I don't have my rope by then, it'll be mousetraps for you."  
  
Gregory shivered at the threat, but Theodore remained completely unmoved. He clearly didn't understand the severity of the threat. Well, he would by this time next week.  
  
It wasn't until much later in the bathroom that Draco thought to ask Severus what the results of their talk to Flitwick really were.  
  
"We cleared Elton Rover, Monique Lassiter and Clarissa Charlton." Severus reported calmly. "But added Vestalia Flemming to the list of possible suspects."  
  
"What if our traitor has an ally?" Draco suggested suddenly. "If he worked through someone else while he was in class? He might have somebody under imperious, or mind control potion, or simply threaten them into doing his bidding. A house elf, for example, could be a perfect tool."  
  
"House elves are immune to any kind of mind control." Severus stated calmly. "Magic doesn't affect them the same way as it does us. Blackmail would be the only way to turn a house elf against his charges and even then they aren't capable of committing murder. They might assist a murderer, but wouldn't be up to actually setting a deadly trap. They're just too kind by nature."  
  
"Alright, not a house elf. What about another wizard, though?"  
  
"The teachers would have been missed by their students, if they had left their classes." Severus explained. "The rumours would be flying all over the school, by now in that case. Madame Hooch didn't have a class at the time, but she has told me that she has the entire Wednesday morning off this year, so she can spend that time at home with her family. Her daughter had a baby in July, you know. She just enjoys fussing over her grandchild. Professor Pince wasn't here at all which leaves only Madame Pomfrey and Mr. Filch. Madame Pomfrey can't leave the hospital wing that easily as there's always the risk of an emergency coming up suddenly and we know that she had at least one patient. Filch as a Squib could not have cast the spells needed to set the trap."  
  
"Which leaves the possibility of our traitor working through another student." Draco pointed out.  
  
"That's why we're keeping an eye on students like Missy Clay or Fatima Suleyman. They don't have a motive that we can see, but they did have the chance. If the person who set the trap is not the traitor, catching them can still lead us to the actual culprit."  
  
"There's still a lot of students who didn't have class and for the ones whose years had electives we don't even know." Draco pointed out.  
  
"I know. It's difficult, but it's the only way of eliminating suspects we have right now. As long as nobody actually sees the traitor attack Potter ..." Severus trailed off and bent over the cage that held his hedgehog. "Good night Greenie." he wished the little animal. "Come on Draco. We'd better go to bed before they start wondering what's taking us so long."  
  
Draco sighed. He still believed that recruiting Neville would have helped hem a lot. Neville could go places and do things that neither of them could and he was absolutely trustworthy. Maybe there was something else he could do, though. If he spent some time with his father, much as he hated the idea, maybe Lucius would drop a hint or two by accident. He did trust his son, after all.  
  
Then again, Draco remembered Vincent's assumption that he was afraid of being called a teacher's pet. He hadn't really thought about that before, but that danger was probably quite real. If he hung around his father too much, the other students would become suspicious, or even think he depended on his father's protection. That could make his life hell once Lucius was gone and Severus was back in charge. Right now Severus was almost constantly with him to protect him from any attacks, but once he was an adult again, Draco would once again spend a lot of time on his own. He'd rather his fellow Slytherins kept respecting him.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Lucius was not having a particularly good time. Some of his fellow teachers kept shooting him suspicious glances, while others openly accused him of having had a hand in the attack on Potter. And the rest were still trying to give him advice on how to handle his students.  
  
Lucius saw no need for the later. He'd improved a lot since Monday, hadn't he? That last class today had gone by almost without incident. A few exploded cauldrons were normal for a Potions class, weren't they?  
  
His worst worry however was the letter he was writing right now. He had to report their agent's problem to Voldemort, who would most likely accuse him for the failure. So how to explain the whole story without angering Voldemort?  
  
The first parchment was easy, but it was only a cover after all. They'd agreed that he'd send out his reports under the pretence of writing to his wife, so all it took for the cover parchment was a short report on how he and Draco were doing and some sugar coating of 'darlings' and 'I miss yous' and 'how are you doings'.  
  
Not that Lucius cared one bit about what Narcissa was getting up to without him as long as she didn't cause him any trouble. Still for appearances' sake he had to pretend to be a loving husband and owl her frequently.  
  
The really important part however was the second parchment, which Narcissa was to pass on to Voldemort right away. It needed to be carefully enspelled so that the writing on it only became visible, if the recipient cast the exact counter spell. Narcissa of course didn't know that spell. She would receive and pass on a blank parchment. To anybody else who opened one of his letters it would appear as if Lucius had accidentally put in two parchments that had somehow gotten stuck together.  
  
The only downside was, that an agent who intentionally caught off and opened several of his letters would notice the pattern and know that the second parchment was intentional. Lucius didn't think it possible that the ministry could counter his spell and decipher the text of the message, but they would know that he was sending secret messages.  
  
Well, there was no way around it. He could only hope that they didn't have time for such intensive monitoring of his mail.  
  
"Letter?" the weird mail bird Argus Filch had lent him asked. Lucius really wished he could have brought his owl to Hogwarts with him.  
  
"Professor Snape always used this raven." Filch had told him with a shrug when he'd complained about the looks of the creature. "He said he looked dignified and had style."  
  
"Yes, you ugly chicken." Lucius sneered. "I'm writing a letter. You'll get to deliver it in a moment."  
  
"Cockroach!" Corvus answered happily.  
  
"Stupid bird." Lucius returned after a quick look around. "There's no cockroach here right now."  
  
Though there were lots of them down here in the dungeons. They made excellent targets to practise curses on. Lucius' current hobby was hitting them with a well aimed Avada Kedavra as they ran. Quite tricky and a lot of fun.  
  
"Cockroach!" Corvus insisted anyway.  
  
"Stupid bird!" Lucius sighed and returned to his letter.  
  
"Cockroach." Corvus declared sounding slightly insulted.  
  
"Letter!" he demanded ten minutes later when Lucius finally looked up from his parchment again.  
  
"Just a moment." Lucius growled. "I still have to enspell this."  
  
Of course after that he had to address the envelope and fold up the parchments before he finally put them in and sealed his letter, then threw it at the bird.  
  
"There, now get out of my sight."  
  
"Cockroach!" Corvus declared one last time before grabbing the letter and taking off.  
  
He left the castle through the first open window he found and flew upwards feeling the air rush along his feathers. A quick swerve to avoid crashing into the south tower and he was exactly above the center of Hogwarts, the big courtyard right below him, but Corvus didn't look down to appreciate the view of the empty courtyard.  
  
Instead he landed as quietly as possible on the windowsill in front of him and peered into the room. Ah yes, Albus was alone. Excellent.  
  
Corvus knocked his beak against the window to get the headmaster's attention.  
  
Albus looked up at the sound, smiled and came over to open the window and let the raven in. "Hello there, Corvus."  
  
Corvus immediately flew to the table and dropped Lucius' letter onto it. "Letter!"  
  
"Ah, I see. Thank you." Albus smiled. "Who is it from?"  
  
"Cockroach!" Corvus declared happily.  
  
"Already?" Dumbledore returned surprised. "Lucius sure keeps you busy, doesn't he."  
  
"Stupid Cockroach!"  
  
"Now now, lets not insult any innocent insects." Albus admonished while he carefully extracted the parchment from the closed envelope. It wasn't an easy Transfiguration, if you hadn't even seen the contents before. "There. And another blank parchment."  
  
Albus sighed turning the secret message over in his hands a few times. None of his revealing spells worked on these and he couldn't use a revealing potion on them without letting the recipient notice that the message had been opened by a stranger. Most revealing potions left obvious traces on the parchment they were used on and those few that didn't all took several days to unfold their power. Voldemort would definitely get suspicious, if the letter arrived several days late, or there was no secret message in it.  
  
He considered replacing the parchment with a false message, but wasn't sure how well Voldemort knew Lucius' handwriting, what style and manner of address Lucius used in these letters, or what exact spell was used to hide the message. No, he had to let this one go unread. Again.  
  
With a slightly worried expression Albus returned the letters into their envelope and handed it back to Corvus. "There you go. Deliver it to Narcissa Malfoy as Cockroach told you to."  
  
"Letter!" Corvus agreed happily, took up the envelope again and flew out the window.  
  
Albus watched the small black dot in the sky fly south until it disappeared. He worried about what Voldemort's reaction would be. He couldn't take his anger out on Harry, the agent, or Lucius as long as they remained at Hogwarts. The same was true for Trevor and Neville. Still Voldemort would need an outlet.  
  
If he blamed Lucius, Voldemort could punish him by attacking Narcissa or Malfoy Manor, but the first probably wouldn't touch Lucius as much as it should and the later was likely to backfire since the Malfoy fortune financed most of Voldemort's bigger operations. None of his other supporters could afford to donate that much money to the cause.  
  
Another possibility was that Voldemort might decide to punish the agent by attacking his family. They'd have to keep a close eye on the next few attacks. Maybe that'd give them a clue as to the traitor's identity.  
  
On the other hand the traitor's loyalty was extremely important to Voldemort. Could he afford the risk of losing it through an attack like that?  
  
Harry had no family other than the Durseys, whom Voldemort didn't know where to find and Harry was known not to like. The closest people to Harry Voldemort could get at were the Weasleys. The headmaster shuddered at the thought of what he might do, if he decided for that course of action. He seriously hoped poor Percy was already dead.  
  
Or would Voldemort decide to take his revenge on the Longbottoms as the owners of Trevor? It seemed very unlikely as the toad would probably not even become aware of the death of any of Neville's relatives. A toad's mind was much too simple for that.  
  
And then there always was the possibility of a random outburst of violence against an unconnected party. In that case the first easy victims on hand would suffer Voldemort's wrath. That was really the worst possible scenario since it couldn't be guarded against and would yield no clue whatsoever about the traitor's identity.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
The first lesson for the sixth year the next morning was Care for Magical Creatures, or Muggle Studies, for those few that took that class. Severus used that chance to take a look inside Theodore's trunk.  
  
There were several books on the dark arts in there alongside others on Charms and Transfigurations. A letter from Theodore's mother confirmed that she had apparently really been sick. At least she was writing about how much she was enjoying life again now that she was almost completely cured.  
  
So Theodore most likely had really been called home because of his mother's illness rather than on the dark lord's orders, as they had suspected. Still that didn't mean that the boy couldn't be working for Voldemort.  
  
His family was involved deeply in the dark arts, which was a sufficient explanation for the books, but also made him a likely person for Voldemort to rely upon. All in all the results of this investigation had turned out to be rather inconclusive, Severus decided.  
  
He went on to Blaise's trunk, which didn't look much different from last year. Mostly the same books, similar, though not the same clothes, the same old stuffed dragon toy, same hair care potions, same firecrackers and some sweets.  
  
After a moment of indecision Severus took samples of the hair care potions, pocketed the firecrackers and slipped a chocolate frog into his mouth. Blaise was probably expecting this anyway.  
  
A glance at the clock informed him that he still had enough time to sneak into he third years' dorm as well. He picked up Greenie, who'd been snuffling around on his bed and snuck down the stairs. The third years' dorm was one floor below his own actually on a level with the common room, though you couldn't enter it from there directly. You had to go up the stairs into the boys dorms, then down another staircase into the lower dorms. Sometimes the older students down there complained about it, but most of the time nobody really cared.  
  
Right now it was the third, second and first years who were down there so complaints were rather rare. The kids still thought it was fun.  
  
Stephan LaCroix was the only person Severus met in the corridor and he only gave him a passing sleepy glance as he trudged past towards the common room.  
  
"Morning, Stephan." Severus said lightly. "Shouldn't you be in class?"  
  
Stephan yawned. "No, I'm starting today with Creatures in second lesson. You?"  
  
"Creatures now, but I take Arithmancy and Runes."  
  
"Runes sucks." Stephan commented and yawned again. "I really wish I hadn't picked that subject."  
  
"What then?" Severus asked him. "Divination?" he wrinkled his nose. "Or Muggle Studies?"  
  
Stephan frowned. "Yuck. Arithmancy of course. My best friend takes that too."  
  
"That's about the only subject that's more work than Runes, you know." Severus commented. "You're probably better off with the schedule you have."  
  
Stephan grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "I don't really give a damn." and walked past Severus.  
  
Severus allowed himself a tiny satisfied smile and went down into the third years' dorm.  
  
The room was dark and uncomfortable. The boys had apparently extinguished all the candles when they'd left. Severus considered lighting them again. After all they were meant to burn all day, but then the candles were all completely cold. The boys would probably notice that somebody had been in the room, if they were warm when they returned.  
  
Whoever had given that pack the idea to save their candles like that?  
  
There was less of a chance of them noticing if he lit only a single candle, but it was still an unnecessary risk. Severus lit up his wand, put Greenie on the first bed and went to work.  
  
He got lucky the first time. The trunk he'd started with belonged to Curtis Marston, one of his suspects.  
  
Then again it wasn't all that surprising since he did suspect three out of the five boys that slept here.  
  
Severus stared at the contents of the trunk in disgust. Dirty underwear, some of it women's underwear and leather strips? Some books with rather disturbing content considering that this trunk belonged to a thirteen year old. Handcuffs. A whip?  
  
Severus closed the lid and shook himself. Curtis was a rather quiet boy most of the time. He was very prejudiced and the son of a death eater, but this was completely unexpected.  
  
"That boy needs therapy." Severus told Greenie before going on to the next trunk.  
  
It was almost a relief that Bran Lewis had his entire trunk stuffed full of potions ingredients, some of which were definitely illegal. Nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
He opened one wrong trunk before finding Maximius Mattels'. Several sharp needles shot out of the lock when Severus opened it, one of them hitting him in the shoulder. It stung but that was all at first.  
  
Severus immediately pulled the needle out and bent to check the contents of the trunk. Spare clothes on top. A few recent letters from friends and family. Maximius got a lot of mail. The boy did spend an extraordinary amount of time in he common room writing long letters, though, so this wasn't entirely surprising. Maybe he was one of those people who could express themselves better in writing.  
  
Severus closed his eyes for a moment to try and focus on his task again. He was feeling a little dizzy. He didn't have much time left to check what was under those clothes.  
  
The dizziness didn't go away. Strange. Usually dark rooms didn't affect him like this. He hadn't lit a candle so ...  
  
The needles! They had to have been covered in some potion.  
  
Hastily Severus morphed back into his adult form and the dizziness got a little better. Yes, definitely a potion. Due to the frequent exposure that came with his profession he had a higher tolerance for almost all potions than most wizards. Maximius' trap would probably have put any other student to sleep by now.  
  
Severus dropped the lid of the trunk and grabbed Greenie not bothering to try and close it or reset the trap. Maximius would know that somebody had broken into his trunk, but it couldn't be helped. He had to get out of here before the potion took full effect.  
  
Still in his more resistant adult body he raced out of the room and up the stairs. To cross the common room unnoticed he had to turn back into a boy at the top of he other stairway, but luckily he managed to get through without stumbling or being addressed.  
  
As soon as he was through the secret door he transformed again and raced on. He could only hope that nobody saw him. Most students and teachers were supposed to be in class right now and Filch knew about his mission. So there was a good chance, if he avoided the main corridors and the vicinity of the library.  
  
Somehow he made it to the hospital wing. He stumbled inside.  
  
"Poppy!" he managed to call just before he passed out.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Thistle - Actually Luci counted the heads of his students and the number of essays on his desk and got one less essays. Then he told them that one essay was missing (but not that he'd counted the students present to determine that). Seamus said that it was Dean's essay, but Dean wasn't present so he hadn't been included in the count in the first place. (Dean's essay was missing, but with this method, Luci would not have noticed it.)  
  
Black Angel - Well, I couldn't harm a poor little pet, could I.  
  
JerseyPike - Mean? Vector? I'll have to reread that. I planned on her being a rather distant person, but not mean.  
  
Pam Briggs - I'm not sure I'll always be able to update each Friday. This chapter was rather hard to get ready in time, so unless some additional time pops up by magic, I might occasionally take two weeks for a new chapter.  
  
TatraMegami - Well, they all did have something they found more interesting than actually waiting for Luci to think of something to do ...  
  
kalariah - Actually, it's both intentional and unintentional. There's supposed to be three dots there that ff.net swallowed. There used to be a time when it didn't do that. Sniff!  
  
annakas - And there the brats haven't found time to actually deal with Lucius so far . . .  
  
nix - No sorry, last time I checked, I was still only boring old me. Updates will only be fond here for this fic for now. RD is done. (and with 55 chapters I think it was about time.) The mini sequel will follow right after that. (I'm currently thinking about including Harry in it. Wonder whether I should ...)  
  
Iremione - There's nothing wrong with Estella at all. It's just Luci who doesn't like an intelligent girl. . . . And the same goes for Hermione: It's just Luci who thinks that a Hermione should look differently. . . . Did you never learn to do summaries in school? Of course there is such a thing as a maximum length for essays. (Though Luci's idea of a maximum lengths for a potions essay might make Sevi feel a little sick . . .) I'm not necessarily trying to be subtle. I'm trying to make people suspect. . . . Well, nobody guessed the Latin. Either I forgot too much to do it right or too few of my readers have learned it. . . . What is hentai? Somebody said it in a review and I don't speak Japanese! I've figured out kawai and a few others, but hentai's new to me. . . . Well, it was the end of a very long day full of learning how to teach. Luci's mind was slightly exhausted.  
  
Imprisoned - I will. I just have to finish this first.  
  
yuyin - Dreadfully sorry, but that was the final chapter you read. I'm working on this now. You're supposed to see the Gryffindors through Slytherin eyes in RD, by the way. And Slytherins hate Gryffindors as much as Gryffindors hate Slytherins.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N: What does the name Harry gave Hermione's potion actually mean? (Since nobody guessed it last time, I'll try again) Will Lucius figure out what Corvus means when he says 'Cockroach'? Who will suffer Voldemort's revenge? (Guesses about the identity of the traitor as always will be read with great interest, but not answered, yet.) Please R/R.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Next: Sevi analyses potions, Draco investigates and Lucius gets a visit from his son. 


	7. Headaches

Disclaimer - All JKR's, nothing mine! Except for a few characters I added.  
  
Disclaimer 2 - Draco drawing dragons belongs to PikaCheeka. Sorry I forgot to mention that in the first chapter of MNS. I sort of adopted the idea subconsciously.  
  
Disclaimer 3 - Severus' raven belongs to J. L. Matthews. I just borrowed him because he's such a perfect pet for Sevi and promise to return him unharmed.  
  
The catar however are all mine and I love them so please don't use without asking me first.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N - The first chapter of the Russian version of My Name's Severus is now out, in case any of you know the language. It's really pretty to look at, but since I don't even know a single Russian letter, I have no idea what it sais.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 7: Headaches  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"I was teachin' the fifth years, yes." Hagrid told them apparently thinking nothing of the question. "Such a nice class. I really love working with them. Not that I don' love you as well."  
  
The students laughed. Draco leaned back against the wooden fence behind them and looked up to the sky.  
  
"Hey, isn't Minx Hutchings in that class? Or was she a fourth year?" he asked the huge cloud drifting past over their heads.  
  
"Minx Hutchings?" Vincent asked him. "Whoever is Minx Hutchings?"  
  
"I know." Neville grinned. Now that Trevor was better he was much happier and taking more interest in the goings on around him once again. "Isn't that the girl that's always teasing Luna Lovegood? A bit mean, if you ask me."  
  
"Yes, that's her." Draco confirmed, even though he wasn't entirely sure. Luna Lovegood definitely was a fifth year Ravenclaw and Minx was more than a bit mean, so it fit.  
  
"What about her?" Theodore asked not looking up from the stick he was skinning.  
  
"Nothing. Just wondering what year she's in." Draco mumbled watching the clouds once again.  
  
"Fifth." Neville reported. "Just like Luna."  
  
"Who cares?" Theodore shrugged flicking another strip of bark into the wind.  
  
It landed on Pansy's robes.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're throwing that!" Pansy yelled picking it off and throwing it against the next gust of wind. Naturally it came right back at her. "Those things leave ugly stains!"  
  
"Whatever are you doing that for anyway?" Blaise asked Theodore nodding towards the mistreated stick.  
  
Theodore shrugged. "Don't know. Just for fun, I guess."  
  
Hagrid's class was exceedingly boring today. He kept promising that he had something special for them, but unfortunately whatever the animal was, it hadn't been delivered, yet, so Hagrid had announced they'd do a quick recap of what they'd learned last year. Of course Hagrid wasn't entirely sure exactly what he'd taught which year himself, so the conversation had soon drifted off to other classes and the incident at lunch the day before.  
  
"You don't think Minx would want to kill Harry?" Neville asked Draco a little too loudly. Hagrid was looking their way.  
  
Then again, that was exactly what Draco wanted.  
  
"How would I know." he shrugged. "I hardly know the girl."  
  
"Minx?" Harry had apparently heard it too. "Who's Minx?"  
  
"Minx Hutchings." Neville explained obligingly. "You know, the one that's always bothering Luna."  
  
"Oh her." Harry nodded in recognition. "You think she's the spy?"  
  
"Killer." Dean Thomas corrected. "Face it, Harry, someone's out to murder you."  
  
"Yeah, but Minx Hutchings?" Ron Weasley commented. "She's just a little girl. I mean, she's the same age as Ginny, Harry."  
  
"Fifteen." Seamus reminded him. "That's hardly a baby anymore."  
  
"Well, she probably was in class anyway." Draco commented with a shrug.  
  
Ron shot him an angry glance. Everybody knew he hated the thought of Malfoy dating his sister even though Draco had been much nicer to him since then.  
  
"Hey Hagrid!" Ron called out. "Was Minx Hutchings in that class?"  
  
"What class, Ron?" Hagrid asked with a smile. He'd already drifted on to another topic.  
  
"Yesterday's fifth year class." Harry explained with a slight sigh. He looked a little depressed today. Having an assassin after him was apparently getting to him.  
  
"Yes, yes, little Minx takes Care for Magical Creatures." Hagrid answered beaming. "Such a beautiful name Minx."  
  
"But was she here yesterday?" Ron demanded.  
  
"Well, where else would she have been?" Hagrid asked confused.  
  
"Oh, she might have decided to skip class." Draco suggested sarcastically. "Or been sick, or have gone to the bathroom."  
  
"Nah, they were all here." Hagrid said. "I'm sure they were."  
  
"And she wouldn't have missed the whole class, if she'd gone to the bathroom." Harry pointed out.  
  
"It would have given her an excuse to return to the castle, though." Neville suggested.  
  
"Nonsense." Hermione scoffed. "We always use Hagrid's bathroom, if we have to go during his class. Why would the fifth years go back to the castle for it?"  
  
"Right." Hagrid confirmed. "I never send them back to the castle. It takes too long."  
  
Draco smirked to himself. Mission accomplished.  
  
Or at least as accomplished as it could be with Hagrid. The buffoon didn't seem all that sure of his facts, but it was probably the best answer he could give. Now he just had to explain that to Severus.  
  
That turned out to be a problem, though. Severus wasn't in the common room when Draco got back and there was no time to look for him. They were already late for Latin class.  
  
Well, most likely Severus was already there.  
  
He wasn't, though, and he didn't show up for lunch either though Draco waited through the entire meal. Greenie's cage stood open on Severus' bed, but the hedgehog wasn't inside. Draco waited in the common room for a while, then went to check he library. Nothing.  
  
By now he was seriously worried, but he had to go to Transfigrations and skipping McGonagall's class was never wise. Hopefully Severus knew that too and would be there.  
  
At first Draco's hopes were disappointed once again, but about halfway through the class Severus walked in and handed McGonagall a slip of parchment.  
  
"Where were you?" Draco hissed as Severus slipped into his seat beside him. "I already thought . . ."  
  
"I just went to the hospital wing for some headache potion." Severus declared loud enough for the whole class to hear. "Of course Madame Pomfrey immediately decided she had to give me a full check-up, just in case it wasn't just a headache."  
  
"Hagrid thinks that ..." Draco started.  
  
"Later." Severus hissed. "Not in the middle of class with everybody staring at us."  
  
Draco sighed but had to admit that they were only attracting attention.  
  
Severus took his time packing up after class and finally went up to McGonagall's desk when everybody except him and Draco had left.  
  
"You'll be late for your next class, Severus." McGonagall warned him, but Severus just shrugged.  
  
"I'll just say I had to ask you what I missed." he explained. "You taught the Gryffindor and Slytherin fourth years yesterday before the incident?"  
  
Minerva nodded. "Yes, but I'm sure Albus already told you."  
  
"Mattis Parker was missing, Iago Orson left early and some students left temporarily to go to the bathroom?"  
  
"Rudolph Rash and Sally Arden, yes." Minerva confirmed. "But you can't actually suspect them. They're Gryffindors."  
  
"Peter Pettigrew, Professor." Severus told her once again calmly.  
  
"Maybe so, but not either of those two. I know these children, Severus."  
  
"I didn't come to ask about them anyway." Severus said noncommittally. "I wanted to talk about Diana Bardon."  
  
"Diana Bardon?" Minerva blinked. "She's one of yours. I hardly know her."  
  
"But you were in that class at the time." Severus pointed out. "Did she ever leave, even if just for a minute?"  
  
Minerva closed her eyes for a moment trying to remember. "No, she was here the entire time."  
  
"Are you completely sure of that?"  
  
"Yes, completely." Minrva confirmed without hesitation.  
  
Severus nodded. "Thank you, Professor, that's all I needed to know."  
  
Draco finally got to tell Severus what Hagrid had said on the way to Ancient Runes. The classes had already started, so there was nobody in the halls to overhear them.  
  
"We can't be sure, though." Severus finally said. "Hagrid thinks Minx was there, but what if he's wrong? We'll still have to keep an eye on her."  
  
"So what did you learn from your search?" Draco asked not really interested.  
  
"Maximius Mattels uses poisoned needles to protect his trunk."  
  
"Oh." Draco commented with a shrug. "Wait a minute! Needles? Like the shards that hurt Ginny?"  
  
"I don't think they were transfigured, and the shards weren't poisoned, but the basic idea is similar." Severus admitted. "We'll have to watch Maximius closely."  
  
"What about Hieronymus?" Draco suggested. "If I were Voldemort, I'd use the older brother."  
  
"Maximius might have skills that Hieronymus doesn't." Severus explained. "At least Hieronymus didn't have such an elaborate trap on his trunk. None of the others used poison in fact."  
  
"Are you absolutely sure he used poison? How do you know?"  
  
"Did you really think I went to the hospital wing because I had a headache?" Severus grinned at him and before Draco could ask anything more slipped into the Ancient Runes class.  
  
Draco stared after him in shock for a moment, then remembered that he'd better get inside, if he didn't want a detention.  
  
Professor Rosetta wasn't there, though. He should probably have expected that. That teacher was always late, at least he always had been in Latin class, so why should he suddenly be punctual just because he was teaching Runes now.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Friday evening the boys made a new more detailed list of all their suspects that also listed the various clues they had for and against each of them. Severus even invented a way to rearrange the sequence of names according to how suspicious each suspect was without having to rewrite the list each time, but Draco found that the charm was a little too complicated for him. He only got it right two out of five times and finally decided to leave the rearranging of the list to Severus.  
  
Draco reluctantly went to visit his father in his office on Saturday and tried to talk to him about Voldemort and his plans and even the attack on Harry Potter, but Lucius didn't seem to be in the mood to boast. Instead he took the boy to task about his Transfigurations grades, which, as usual, didn't meet his expectations.  
  
Draco frowned at Lucius already regretting his visit. "I'm not in any danger of failing the class and my grades are much better than Severus'.  
  
"You could still do better, though. It's a shame to the Malfoy name, if you don't do your best. You have the necessary intelligence and more than enough magical talent. But of course you don't care about your future. You'd much rather be lazy and rely on me to do everything for you. You think I have the time to ..."  
  
Draco stopped listening at that point. He'd heard the speech a thousand times before. Next Lucius would rant about how he was letting down his mother and then he'd usually go and scold his mother for not seeing to it that their son had better morals and grades. Well, he couldn't do that now.  
  
Why had he come here again? This was useless. He'd never learn anything about Voldemort's plans like that.  
  
The worst of it was that when he left he noticed Ron Weasley peeking out of the Potions classroom right next doors. So the Weasel had overheard their whole conversation.  
  
Well, it wasn't like it was anything embarrassing, right? Of course Arthur Weasley talked just the same way to his son, didn't he?  
  
Ron smirked at him when he realised Draco had seen him.  
  
"Are you done with all your scrubbing, Weasel?" Draco asked him acidly. "Father takes your detentions seriously, doesn't he?"  
  
"At least he isn't my father." Ron shrugged surprisingly docile for once. "My father loves his children."  
  
Draco glared at him, but decided it wasn't worth the trouble he might get in with Ginny, if he beat up her brother. Instead he returned to the common room to report his failure to Severus.  
  
Severus however wasn't there at the moment. He was shadowing the Mattels brothers today. Apparently this had turned into a personal vendetta for him. Draco sighed and decided to get some more useful work done by attaching himself to Blaise and Theodore who were playing chess in a corner. They ended up playing a little tournament, which was actually fun, even though Theodore won.  
  
Sunday Draco had planned to spend with Ginny, but she never came to their meeting. Dejectedly Draco trudged back to the Slytherin dorms and ended up helping Severus to set a few traps in their teachers' offices.  
  
Ginny didn't show up all day, not even at mealtimes, nor did her brother. Not that Draco missed the weasel.  
  
The next morning at breakfast Estella finally solved the mystery for him.  
  
"Look, Draco!" she shouted excitedly and shoved her copy of the Daily Prophet down the table towards him.  
  
Theodore, who feared the paper might end up in his porridge picked it up with a quick levitation charm and transported it right into Draco's hands.  
  
"What is it?" Vincent demanded as Draco and Severus buried their noses in the paper. "Something exciting?"  
  
"Ministry employee survives He Who Must Not Be Named's torture." Draco read out the headline for his friends. "They found Percy Weasley and he's actually alive! That's why Ginny isn't here. She must have gone to London to visit him."  
  
"Our Lord actually let him out alive?" Gregory asked surprised.  
  
"No, it was an accident." Draco reported. "He was tortured and left to die out in the moor. Coincidentally Lee Jordan happened to walk past on a walk with his girlfriend and heard Percy groan. He was rushed to St. Mungos just in time to save his life."  
  
"Well, that's good for you, isn't it?" Vincent asked. "Ginny will be happy to have her brother back."  
  
"She'll be unhappy about him being in so much pain, though." Severus interjected. "Still, considering that we already thought Percy was dead, it is good news."  
  
Indeed it was. Ginny returned later that morning and she couldn't stop telling Draco about how glad they all were that Percy was alive and back.  
  
"He's in terrible pain, but he'll live." she said with tears in her eyes. "He's back! I just can't believe he got away when all the others died. He even woke up for a bit while we were there. Mum was so happy when he said her name."  
  
Neville was unusually happy, too and celebrated the day by placing a mouse trap under their homework scrolls on Lucius' desk. It only caught Professor Malfoy's sleeve unfortunately, but that was better than nothing and Lucius' surprised yelp was much enjoyed by the whole class.  
  
"We're going to pay for that." Draco whispered to Severus when he saw the angry look with which his father regarded the class.  
  
"Weasley, detention!" Lucius roared to everybody's surprise.  
  
The students stared at their teacher.  
  
"But . . . but that wasn't even me!" Ron stuttered clearly just as unprepared for this as everybody else.  
  
"I don't care." Lucius shrugged. "Somebody has to pay for this prank and I know I have no chance of identifying the culprit. You are the most obnoxious student in this class and I don't like your face. Now get on with your study projects."  
  
The students exchanged even more surprised glances.  
  
"The independent study projects, Professor?" Alice asked in disbelief. They'd been lucky to get away with this once. She'd never thought that Lucius would let them spend another lesson, a double lesson at that, on such frivolities.  
  
"Of course." Lucius answered. "What else?"  
  
"But our project is complete." Neville reminded Lucius.  
  
"Then join one of the other groups to help them or start a new one. Just report to me what you're doing." Lucius answered annoyed.  
  
"I've already thought of something." Severus reported. "I have brought samples of various commercial potions, that Draco and I are going to analyse to determine their contents. Neville is welcome to join us, if he wants to. We could use another cauldron for this."  
  
Neville was delighted by the idea and thus they pulled two worktables together so they could coordinate their work better. Harry Potter joined the group with his latest cooking project. He'd apparently given up the idea of caramel and was now trying to make some sort of soup that was actually supposed to have some magic in it as well.  
  
"There has to be a way to make it have any taste you want it to." Harry explained wistfully.  
  
Lucius nodded contentedly and started reading homework essays. He was beginning to doubt that between ten and twenty inches had been a good limit to set his students. Gregory Goyle's writing was large enough that he'd reached ten inches in only nine lines, while Severus Snape and Hermione Granger had written so small it was impossible to read.  
  
Lucius sighed to himself. He refused to wear reading glasses.  
  
Maybe a limit of one hundred words would serve his purpose better?  
  
He pondered that while adding another line of plusses in his notebook.  
  
Meanwhile at the other end of the classroom Neville was inspecting the samples Severus had taken from the potions he'd found in his house mates' trunks.  
  
"So why are we really doing this?" he asked Severus. "I'm sure you could come up with something more interesting to brew than this."  
  
To Draco's surprise Severus nodded admitting to having hidden motives. "Lucius is practically inviting us to steal ingredients and I've seen evidence of a drug ring in the school lately." Severus explained. "I'm trying to figure out just how bad the problem is."  
  
"By analysing potions?" Neville asked surprised.  
  
"These all claimed to be make up or hair styling potions on the bottles, but that doesn't mean they really are. It would be a clever way of disguising illegal potions to fill them into your empty hair styling potion bottle." Severus said softly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry Potter asked surprised. "Drugs at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Shhh!" Draco hissed at him. "Not so loud."  
  
"Yes, drugs." Severus told him. "I'm hoping the problem is limited to a small group of Slytherins, but so far I have no proof."  
  
"Who?" Harry asked eagerly.  
  
"Nobody from our year as far as I can tell so far." was all Severus told him. "We'd best start with only one potion at a time." he said to his two partners. "We'll prepare a different analysing solution in each cauldron."  
  
Harry watched them work for a bit, but then returned to his soup recipe. He wasn't really interested in how to recognise drugs. He wanted to know more about the people who took them.  
  
At the teachers desk Lucius was leaning back in his chair furrowing his forehead at the article about Percy Weasley.  
  
"Can't we do something else?" Dean Thomas complained to Seamus and Ron. He'd agreed to join them in their attempts at brewing mind control potion and pulled over his desk to work wit them. but his heart wasn't in it.  
  
He'd probably have preferred to try one of the Weasley twins' old recipes, or maybe invisible ink, Severus suspected.  
  
Hermione Granger had actually removed her cauldron from their group and was now working next to Estella Rashton. Those two seemed to get along surprisingly well for a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, but then neither of them was very typical for their house. They would both have made good Ravenclaws, if the sorting hat had decided differently.  
  
Lucius was relaxed and happy with his paper until the first explosion.  
  
This time it was Alice and Juliana's cauldron that went off first.  
  
"Too many dragon claws." Severus informed Juliana when she almost collided with him in her frightened jump backwards.  
  
"Well, the recipe called for lizard claws." she admitted while they watched Lucius and Alice try to wave away the smoke so they could see the extent of the damage. "There weren't any left and a dragon is a big lizard after all."  
  
Lucius had only just sat down again when red sparks flying from Neville's cauldron drew him back to that end of the classroom.  
  
"Firecaps." Severus calmly dictated to Draco, who was currently taking the notes of their results.  
  
"Didn't you say this was lip balm potion?" Neville asked sounding a little doubtfull.  
  
"Well, that's what the bottle said." Severus answered with a shrug for Lucius' benefit. Of course it was by now obvious to him that Blaise's lip balm was definitely not any kind of balm.  
  
"Maybe the engorgio charm we used to have enough potion for the test screwed up the amounts?" Draco suggested.  
  
"No," Severus shook his head. "This is how aurors work when examining potion traces found at murder sites. The potency of the potion is affected by the charm, but it's composition doesn't change at all."  
  
Lucius took a relieved breath when the sparks stopped and returned to his desk until Gregory Goyle's cauldron boiled over.  
  
Then Hermione Granger required a solid gold ladle from the potions office. Dean Thomas' cauldron sprayed it's contents onto the ceiling where they congealed into a fluorescent blue slime and Ron Weasley's cauldron melted, while Seamus Finnigan's potion turned his ladle and the bottle he tried to fill it into to stone.  
  
Lavender Brown's potion evaporated and Harry Potter somehow managed to turn the fire under his cauldron black.  
  
Lucius suspected that some of Potter's soup had spilled and fallen into the fire, but didn't really care. It was much more important that he didn't know how to extinguish the flame.  
  
Turning it off had no more effect on it than an extinquo charm and freezing it only stopped its growth.  
  
The whole class crowded around Potter's fire to gawk and Lucius was beginning to feel a little embarrassed about his helplessness. Dared he ask the students for suggestions?  
  
"Convoco aquam!" a girl's voice sounded behind him and seconds later the flames died in a loud splash. Water dripped down from Harry's desk and into his book bag.  
  
"Sorry." Hermione Granger said sheepishly. "I guess I should have warned you to remove your books first."  
  
"My robes are soaked." Harry complained and Lucius had to agree with the boy wholeheartedly, even though he'd been lucky enough only to have his boots and the hem of his robes get wet.  
  
"Idiot Mudblood!" Lucius cursed, then ordered the class to clean up their mess and get the hell out of his classroom. He hated teaching!  
  
As the students left the room he suddenly remembered the attendance list. They'd all been here, considering that he had added a plus behind each name for their essays, but he had to write it down.  
  
He pulled out his list. Just where was his quill? Well, there was another in his desk drawer. He pulled at it, but it seemed to be stuck. Bending down to see what was wrong he pulled a little harder and white foam sprayed into his face.  
  
His eyes burning from the unidentified substance he could only imagine the looks of Severus, Draco and Neville as he heard them leave the class laughing and congratulating each other. He wasn't quite sure what for.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
DADA turned out very interesting as well. In honour of the full moon on Tuesday they had a discussion on what it would be like to be a werewolf and Remus told them some of his own experiences, which made it all seem much more real.  
  
Transfiguration however put an end to the boys' good mood. Minerva McGonagall knew exactly whom she had to thank for the whipped cream to her face she had received in much the same way as Lucius and was accordingly very hard on them today.  
  
Severus was still unable to age his plant properly, though he recited the recipe for plant growth potion for Minerva.  
  
Draco was scowling at everybody remembering his father's scolding, while Neville was worried that ageing it might shorten his poor plant's lifetime and insisted that the plants all required larger pots.  
  
Harry and Ron got into some strange argument about something to do with Percy and Seamus Finnigan threw his plant against the wall in a fit of rage startling Dean so much that he dropped his plant as well.  
  
Neville raced to save the plants, but in his panic couldn't perform a proper reparo spell and had to ask Estella for help.  
  
Lavender was pouting, because Pansy had managed to get a rose, while she only had ivy and Alice and Juliana got detention for incessant talking.  
  
When Vincent and Blaise got into an argument as well and Millicent just barely managed to stop Gregory before he smashed his plant over Blaise's head Minerva finally had had enough.  
  
"Everybody, sit down at once!" she thundered into the class.  
  
Estella and Neville promptly sat on the floor next to Seamus' broken plant. Dean's had already been repotted and returned to its owner who was trying to revive it with a little water.  
  
"In your chairs!" Minerva yelled at the two plant saviours. "Just what is wrong with you today!"  
  
"There's a full moon tomorrow." Estella answered placatingly. After all they'd just talked about it in DADA. "That affects not only werewolves' tempers."  
  
Minerva glared at her, but before she could find anything to say to that Theodore's voice broke the nervous silence in he classroom.  
  
"I've got a headache." he announced. "I'm going to the hospital wing for some potion."  
  
Minerva's wrath found a new target when he walked out without even waiting for her permission. It was a huge advantage that Theodore wasn't there to hear what she had to say about his behaviour, though he probably wouldn't be happy when his detention slip arrived at dinnertime.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Severus once again used Tuesday's Care for Magical Creatures lesson to sneak into the girls' dorms. The common room was silent as last week and he was hoping to finish his trunk searching today. With a little luck another trip into the girls' dormitories would be unnecessary unless one of the first years made herself suspicious.  
  
His first destination was the third years' dorm. He opened the door and. . .  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here!"  
  
Severus stared at Marsha Alton. "Why the hell are you in bed?"  
  
"Madame Pomfrey told me to stay in bed today." Marsha declared haughtily. "I haven't been sleeping well and she gave me a potion that I'm supposed to sleep off. What's your excuse?'  
  
"Diana Bardon's diary." Severus had caught himself by now and held up the little book. "I found it in the common room and thought I'd just come and see whether she's here, so I could give it back."  
  
"Idiot." Marsha rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "Diana's a fourth year. Next door over."  
  
"Oh thanks." Severus smiled. "I thought she was a third year."  
  
He closed the door again, but went into the opposite direction from where Marsha had pointed. No chance to search the third years' dorm today, but he could at least get the second years out of the way, if he worked quietly. Whatever Poppy had given Marsha should put her to sleep soon enough anyway. Then she wouldn't hear Severus sneak out.  
  
The first trunk Severus opened was Clarissa Charlton's. An army of stuffed toys stared back at him. Severus wondered how Clarissa had managed to get her clothes and school supplies in along with all the toys. Maybe the trunk was charmed.  
  
There were also a few comics and a romance novel, but nothing at all suspicious. Clarissa apparently was still very much a little girl.  
  
The next trunk turned out to belong to Annie Morris, who wasn't suspicious at all. Severus gently closed it again and went on to the next one.  
  
Monique Lassiter had about as many romance novels in her trunk as Clarissa Charlton had stuffed toys. There also was a considerable number of issues of teen witch, one of them opened to an instruction page on French kissing.  
  
This one was definitely not so little a girl anymore, but nothing indicated that she had an interest in the dark arts either. Her interests clearly were of a more legal, though not necessarily approved of, kind.  
  
There were a few beauty potions in there as well, that Severus took samples of before going on to the next trunk.  
  
Luisa Hunter-Moor's protection spell managed to resist him for almost a minute. Her trunk contained a teddy bear, a stuffed owl, sweets, a large box of owl treats, several books on owls, two on the dark arts and a small collection of potions ingredients, mostly legal.  
  
After making sure that there were no finished potions in there Severus snuck out again and into the fourth years' dorm. He laid Diana's diary on top of her bed with a note saying that he'd found it in the common room and left it here for her to find, since she had been in class, just in case Diana talked to Marsha.  
  
Since there still was some time left he then slipped into the sixth years' dorm. After already having opened Pansy's and Millicent's trunks once he had no problems doing it again to take samples of their beauty products for his 'study project' in Potions.  
  
Quite satisfied with himself he returned to the common room to wait for Draco.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Remus didn't visit his house today. He was probably already locked up inside his office waiting for his transformation.  
  
That of course meant that they had to put up with the Mattels brothers and their werewolf jokes. The third years happily joined in and even Quiddich captain Stephan LaCroix showed of his best wolf howl.  
  
Severus went to bed early that night leaving Draco to watch their suspects make fun of his friend. He had a promise to keep after all. A certain rope still hadn't been replaced.  
  
Theodore Nott found a mousetrap in his bed when it caught his right big toe that night.  
  
The subsequent yelling match woke almost the entire house. Even the first second and third years came up from their dorms below to see what was going on.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Severus and Draco were on their way out of the great hall after breakfast the next morning when they met the Gryffindor Quidditch team on its way out in full Quidditch gear.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Draco called after them. "Classes start in ten minutes."  
  
"We don't have class right now." Harry yelled back. "We decided to get a practise in since the whole team was free. See you later!"  
  
"Shouldn't Potter and Weasley be in Divination?" Draco asked Severus a touch of doubt in his voice.  
  
"Maybe Trelawney's sick?" Severus suggested. "I've got to go to Arithmancy, but you're free right now. Maybe you should follow them and keep an eye on what they're doing. At the very least you might learn something about their Quidditch strategy."  
  
They went back to their common room, Severus to get his book bag, Draco for his cloak. The weather was already beginning to get cold and if he was going to stay outside for an entire hour, he might need the cloak.  
  
As soon as he got outside he was glad he'd taken the precaution. The weather was sunny, but there was a cold wind that was very unpleasant. The Gryffindors were nowhere in sight.  
  
Maybe they were still in the broom shed.  
  
Draco decided that that was good news. After all he intended to spy on them.  
  
He climbed the stands only partially until he was high enough to have a good view of the pitch then huddled into a corner. The walls would protect him from the wind on three sides and the players were very unlikely to notice him as long as he stayed away from the top of the stands.  
  
Still no sign of the Gryffindors. Maybe they were discussing their strategy?  
  
Voices from the castle doors.  
  
Students from one of the lower years were hurrying in groups towards Hagrid's hut, laughing and joking, while two other groups were making their way towards the greenhouses, each staying close together apparently mistrusting the other. Draco thought he recognised one of the girls as a first year Slytherin, but was too far away to be sure.  
  
Then they were inside and Draco couldn't hear them anymore.  
  
He had to wait for what seemed like an eternity until the Gryffndors finally swarmed onto the pitch. They rose into the air with delighted shouts enjoying the rush of the wind.  
  
There was Ginny with her long red hair flying, there Harry Potter rose above the rest with his wild mop of black hair. Another redhead hovered behind the team near the goalposts. Ron Weasley.  
  
The new pair of beaters was a disaster compared to the Weasley twins, though, if Draco was entirely honest he wasn't even sure they were really any worse than Vincent and Gregory. The Gryffindor players just weren't used to having to look out for bludgers this much.  
  
The Chasers on the other hand were doing great. It was hard to believe that Ginny was new to the trio. They seemed to read each other's minds.  
  
Potter climbed higher in his search for the practise snitch Katie Bell had launched before she'd followed the team onto the pitch. Draco had to admit that she was a good choice as team captain. He'd hoped they'd choose Weasley, or maybe Potter for his fame. Bell would give the Slytherin team a hard time in their game.  
  
Ron called out to the beaters angrily as he narrowly avoided another bludger. The balls seemed to have it in for him today.  
  
Harry swooped down to check whether his friend had been hurt, but Ron waved at him and pointed at something on the other end of the pitch. The snitch!  
  
Harry turned his broom in a tight spin and shot towards it, rising higher again so he wouldn't collide with the chasers. He swept over the girls in an elegant bow. Draco saw him push the broom handle down into a straight line for the snitch.  
  
And suddenly Harry was falling. The broom handle still in his hand he was tumbling towards the ground while his broom's tail was spinning along beside him.  
  
Before he could even think about it Draco was on his feet with his wand out. "Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
Of course he could never hope to stop Harry's fall at this distance. The broom tail perhaps, but not something as heavy as an actual person. Still it would slow Harry's fall slightly. If some of the others tried as well . . .  
  
There, the chasers now had their wands on Harry as he rushed past them and they were much closer. The boys however seemed too panicked to react. Weasley had his wand out, but was just clutching it ineffectively. Draco absently wondered whether he was even aware that he was holding it.  
  
One of the beaters finally pulled his wand while the other was still just screaming in horror, but it was too late by now anyway. Draco thought he heard a thud as Harry hit the ground, though he was probably still too far away. He scrambled down the stairs and raced over while the Gryffindor Quidditch team landed around Harry.  
  
The smaller beater raced past him on he way, not even sparing the older Slytherin a glance in his rush for the castle, and most certainly Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Out of breath Draco let himself drop to his knees beside Harry's unmoving form. "Is he alright?"  
  
Ginny sagged against him sobbing and he put his arms around her.  
  
Professor Sprout was suddenly beside them conjuring a stretcher, a horde of screaming, crying, pale first years rushing up behind her.  
  
"You!" Ron Weasley yelled pointing at Draco. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I'm trying to help!" Draco shouted back angrily. "I saw the accident and tried to slow Harry's fall while you were just staring."  
  
"Oh yeah?" that beater he didn't even know he name of scoffed. "You probably caused this so Slytherin would win the cup. Why else would you be here in the first place?"  
  
"To see our new players and spy on our tactics." Alicia said in an oddly calm tone. "Malfoy had no reason to sabotage us now. Our first game is months away and it isn't even against Slytherin."  
  
"That tight spin must have been too much for his broom." Draco suggested. "Maybe it already had a crack he overlooked. After a few years of intensive use brooms sometimes just break."  
  
Sprout gently levitated Harry onto the stretcher and pried the broom handle out of his hands. Apparently not knowing what to do with it afterwards she pressed it into Draco's hand, because he was closest and started to guide the stretcher back towards the castle.  
  
Draco absently took the stick while his mind was on his still sobbing girlfriend. gently he directed her after the floating stretcher.  
  
The beater bent down and picked up the broom's tail. "Do you think this can be repaired?" he asked nobody in particular.  
  
Katie Bell took the bundle of twigs from his hands to inspect the breaking point. "This doesn't look like a break." she said wide eyed. "It looks like there never was a handle. As if the tail had just been cut off right there."  
  
Draco quickly turned the stick in his hand over to inspect the other half of the break. Indeed there were no uneven splinters, no cracks, nothing. Just a straight clean cut. For a moment he could only stare at it blankly as thoughts raced through his head much too fast to hold on to any of them.  
  
"Severing charm?" he finally suggested hardly noticing that he'd spoken out loud.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
TatraMegami - Well, Corvus always had a way of picking names for people. Sevi, as you've just seen is fine, but what about Harry?  
  
Thistle - Why did Corvus name Luci Cockroach? Why did he name Draco Rascal? (Harry will be Bandit if the two ever get acquainted. . . . Slipped out? Who might have slipped out where? (tries to whistle innocently . . . Damn, I have absolutely no talent for music!)  
  
Tia - Well, the characters' likes and dislikes just developed on the way. I guess I just like playing with these things. . . . Mike is actually the luckiest of the Rakers. He still has both parents and they even get along okay (not splendidly, but okay) and they also both have jobs. I think he might be secretly in love with somebody else's girl. (Definitely not one of the Rakers, but maybe a classmate?) . . . I wanted to have all of the students named so I could keep them apart. I knew what student from Draco's year was in what class at what time during all the West Hogsmeade chapters, but never meant for the reader to remember them all, just to get an idea of how huge the student body really was compared to Hogwarts. They're just part of the scenery. . . . You lucky thing! You actually managed to forget Martha? She was born in answer to a challenge by my friend PegaPony and ended up horrifying even her. . . . Marty is a fat squib boy that Draco had Astronomy with. He is rather antisocial, likes to sit alone, but proved that he could hold his own in a verbal duel with the Demons just fine. As a Squib he couldn't be in any of Draco's magical subjects, and he isn't a good enough student in most of the others, so we didn't meet him often. He asked Draco for Potions tutoring, but Draco refused him, because he didn't know enough about Squibs' Potions classes and abilities. . . . Tim did get a lot of attention in his first scene, though. . . . Actually, Harry tells Hagrid that he has no money to pay his tuition in the first book, but Hagrid takes Harry to his vault and shows him the money saying that that should be enough for seven years of school. I always assumed that that meant the school was paid automatically through his Gringotts account. . . . About the phones: Be glad that I accidentally learned the word cell phone a few weeks before writing that chapter. Here in Austria we call them Handys and usually assume that we adopted the English term. I bet very few readers would have been able to decipher that. . . . Yes, Soccer is called Football in Britain, but I deliberately decided for the American word there. I didn't want any American readers getting pictures of American Football in their heads whenever I mentioned the Rakers. . . . Actually I don't have a real beta. PegaPony read many chapters in advance, but her first language is German too, so she doesn't count as grammar or spelling beta. I use Word's spell check, but the grammar check comes up with the weirdest things and rarely an actual mistake, so I switched that off. The problem with a beta is that it would slow me down and I can't quite expect of anyone to go through all the mass of writing I put out al the time. Also I'm not sure I could take it. I've got low self esteem and I'm not sure I'd dare write any more, if I really knew how many mistakes I make. . . . There'll be a mini sequel to RD once I'm done with this, but I've got another fic waiting to be written and two waiting to be continued (different fandoms and unpublished, because I only ever want to work on one fic at a time), so I can't keep returning to the old ones forever. There's so much that still wants to be written. . . . West Hogsmeade was not left without a Charms tutor. Mike kept the business going and soon had several new partners. They even added Transfigurations tutoring to their programme by the end of the year. . . . Yes, Charlie's first boyfriend will be Neville. . . . Albus will help out with the school money to an extent, but mostly Sevi and Sarah will pay the money. It's only two more years, so they'll manage (Maybe Aunt Sabrina did take a share as well, since she has no other family. She does cling to the Snapes a lot, after all.) . . . I really shouldn't answer all those questions now. Some of them will be answered in the sequel, the rest have an answer only in my head, but feel free to think up your own, if you like. Or ask me again at the end of the sequel and I'll answer you then. . . .  
  
Teri - I did consider making Susan a suspect, which would have given her more presence in the fic, but it just doesn't fit her. I'll try to give her a few more cameos, though.  
  
Pam Briggs - I think I also said in a review response sometime, that there was no imperius curse involved. I'll expand on that and say there's no magical control of any sort involved. The one doing this is knowingly working for Voldemort.  
  
moojja - They added Luci, because they're hoping the traitor will make the mistake of being too openly friendly with him. He was originally their only lead. Luci sin't unsupervised, by the way. Corvus stops all his mail and there's a house elf 'coincidentally' working just outside the door of every room he's in at all times. Luci could not have been in the great hall when the trap was sat, though. He was teaching at the time (and Albus made sure he had no time turner) and the students would have noticed their teacher leaving class. They'd have told immediately, especially after the headmaster announced there was a murderer loose in the school.  
  
holly - Sorry, I just wrote another cliffhanger! They just suit mysteries so well! . . . Well, the original idea was for this to be about the same size as MNS. It definitely won't reach RD's length.  
  
Elsa (You're no number to me!) - I know about that problem, but there wasn't really anything fitting I could have put in there. I like to occasionally run a list of suspects for anyone keeping score as it slowly shortens until . . . No, not until only one name remains, but I can't tell you, yet. . . . I like Remus, too and he makes a good adult friend for Sevi, the boy. Albus just doesn't fit the part. . . . Yes, I think naming myself after my horse would have been a good idea, though. Haven't seen anyone called Gisha around, yet. (I consider her a separate individual from myself, though. I'm Silverfox, she's Gisha and the other way round just doesn't fit.)  
  
Iremione - Harry knows Sevi isn't out to murder him, that's all. . . . Yes, Curtis is one of those scary types. He probably ought to be in St. Mungo's, rather than school, but his parents are trying to tell themselves nothing's wrong. . . . Yes, the third years are a mean bunch. Curtis and Maximius have a rather bad influence on the rest of them. . . . I think I have to explain hat all our essays were written for the language classes in school, they never were actual scientific work. (You can't really ask students to do research, if you don't offer them a library, so they don't have to buy all the books, and study hours to use it in.) . . . Oh, the rest of the class was slightly taken aback by Luci's length requirements (as much as by his lack of clear topic), but they don't care about the sense behind their homework assignments as much as Hermione. (Sevi considers Luci's class a joke anyway. He never expected his students to learn anything from him in the first place.) . . . Okay, here's a hint: aga and matris are separate words. Aga is a nominative, but matris isn't and I'm not sure I formed it correctly. It's been 11 years since my last Latin class and we only translated from Latin into German after the second year of learning it. . . . Sex on cartoons? Is that legal in America? (Considering they have problems telling teenagers about safe sex I'd be surprised.) Don't think it is here.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N: What does the name Harry gave Hermione's potion actually mean? (Still nobody answered that. Hint: aga, matris) Is draco really that bad in Transfigurations? Will Harry survive? (Guesses about the identity of the traitor as always will be read with great interest, but not answered, yet.) Please R/R.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Next: Sevi looks for Draco, Draco had a glaring match with the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Lucius attends a meeting. 


	8. Severing Charms

Disclaimer - All JKR's, nothing mine! Except for a few characters I added.  
  
Disclaimer 2 - Draco drawing dragons belongs to PikaCheeka. Sorry I forgot to mention that in the first chapter of MNS. I sort of adopted the idea subconsciously.  
  
Disclaimer 3 - Severus' raven belongs to J. L. Matthews. I just borrowed him because he's such a perfect pet for Sevi and promise to return him unharmed.  
  
The catar however are all mine and I love them so please don't use without asking me first.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N - Sorry for last week. I just didn't manage to finish this in time.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 8: Severing Charms  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Severus and Hermione had just about driven Professor Vector into sending the class off early without setting homework just to be rid of them when Albus Dumbledore's amplified voice rang through the school.  
  
"All students return to your common rooms. Morning classes have been cancelled. There will be a teachers' conference in ten minutes."  
  
The students stared at each other.  
  
"What happened?" "Why?" "Again?" "What's going on?"  
  
Then the first ones realised that they were free to go and the rush for the doors started. Students were chatting happily. Only Hermione looked slightly nervous.  
  
Severus grabbed Greenie, not even bothering to put him back into his cage, made the cage and his book bag float along behind him and rushed off to the Slytherin common room, where he expected to meet his best friend.  
  
When he arrived however Draco was nowhere to be seen. Severus dropped his book bag and the hedgehog cage off in the dorm, but his friend wasn't there either. He even checked the bathroom, but it was as empty as the dorm. So he went back down to wait in the common room where he found a comfortable armchair near the fire. Greenie found an equally comfortable place on his lap and watched the commotion from that safe spot.  
  
"Sniff!" the little hedgehog declared when the secret door swung open again and for a moment Severus hoped he might be announcing Draco's arrival, but it was only the first years.  
  
Draco had been outside to watch the Gryffindors' Quidditch practise. Maybe Dumbledore's voice hadn't reached him there?  
  
The first years looked oddly pale and were talking in excited whispers that slowly spread across the room.  
  
"Have you heard?" Theodore appeared next to Severus' chair. "Potter fell off his broom."  
  
"He didn't fall off the broom." Alice said from his other side. "The broom itself fell. Its magic suddenly gave out and it dropped like a stone."  
  
"No, it was hexed." argued Estella. "A broom, especially a good one like Potter's Firebolt doesn't just lose its magic like that."  
  
"I'm telling you it was the dark lord!" a panicking first year shrilled. "He's come to kill us all."  
  
"He'd never kill us." Hieronymus Mattels shouted back at her, but Severus doubted that he'd been heard very far in the chaos that followed the girl's shout.  
  
Everyone was yelling or sobbing. Some students ran up to their dorms.  
  
"SILENCE!!!" Severus shot a shower of red sparks into the room that drew most people's attentions. "If he already got Potter, Voldemort will most likely not bother with attacking us further. We are no threat to him."  
  
"But Potter survived!" one of the first years claimed. "Professor Sprout took him to the hospital wing."  
  
Still the Slytherins calmed down a little. Severus watched them sit down again and discuss the event. The rumours kept growing. By now the entire Gryffindor team had been Avada Kedavraed by Voldemort himself.  
  
Severus wondered whether he could leave the common room without attracting attention. He had to find Draco and ask him what really happened.  
  
Some third years arrived late and were greeted with detailed descriptions of the bloody end of Gryffindor house.  
  
Severus simply got up and walked out the secret door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Blaise asked just before Severus could close the door.  
  
"To try and find Draco." Severus admitted.  
  
"What if Lupin comes to count us?" Theodore reminded him. "You'd better stay here."  
  
"And he'd notice Draco's missing." Severus argued. "But he's not coming anyway. He's in the hospital wing recovering from his transformation and I doubt they'll think of sending somebody else, especially now that their meeting has already started."  
  
"But what if the dark lord really is out there?" Susan asked wide eyed with fear. "What if he catches you?"  
  
Severus snorted. "Dumbledore wouldn't be holding a meeting if the school was under attack. The most dangerous person that might be roaming the corridors right now is Filch and the worst he'd do is give me a detention."  
  
Susan still looked doubtful, but Severus ignored it and closed the door behind him.  
  
Draco had been watching the Gryffindor's training, so if there really had been an accident, he must have seen it, which meant that he'd probably followed the Gryffindors who must have taken their injured to the hospital wing.  
  
And indeed Severus found his friend just outside the hospital wing with one arm around Ginny Weasley while having a glaring match with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team minus Potter.  
  
"What's wrong?" Severus asked stepping beside Draco.  
  
"Potter's boom broke. I only tried to help and now they're claiming it was my fault." Draco replied sullenly.  
  
"It didn't break." Katie Bell argued. "We all saw the pieces, Malfoy. That was a clean cut. You said yourself that it looked like a severing charm."  
  
"That doesn't mean I did it." Draco shot back.  
  
"And who else would have?" Ron Weasley demanded. "There was nobody else there."  
  
"Maybe it was one of you." Draco suggested maliciously.  
  
"Or maybe it was somebody you didn't see." Severus declared more calmly. "There are a lot of places you can hide around the Quidditch field and a severing charm works over very long distances, if you do it right. You can even cast it through a closed window, so it could have been done from inside one of the glass houses, or even from one of the castle's windows."  
  
"There was a first year class in the glass houses." Draco shook his head. "They came over with Professor Sprout. Can a first year do a severing charm that well?"  
  
Severus shrugged. "You'd have to ask Flitwick, I know I couldn't at that age, though I did know the words."  
  
"We didn't see Malfoy until he ran up to us, though." Alicia Spinett admitted. "Even though he was just sitting in the stands. Someone could easily have hidden from us behind the broom shed or in the bushes near the forest."  
  
"That's forbidden." Colin Creevey gasped.  
  
"And you think a death eater about to commit murder cares about that?" Draco sneered at the boy.  
  
Creevey blushed and lowered his eyes.  
  
"Then it could have been anyone." Ron stated.  
  
"Not quite." Severus corrected. "Not every classroom in the castle has a window you can see the Quidditch pitch from. The Potions class for example has no windows at all."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Lucius was slightly worried as he walked towards the staff room. At first it had been a relief to know that he'd get out of two hours of teaching, but then he'd begun to wonder why the meeting had been called.  
  
It was almost sure to have something to do with the assassin, but they hadn't made plans to attack again, yet. The assassin had been eager to fulfil Voldemort's wishes, probably due to the extra pressure to succeed the dark lord had put on him, but Lucius wasn't willing to strike this soon after the entire school had been alerted to their presence. They were looking for the assassin in force right now, but would start to relax after a few weeks of no further alarms. Then the chances of a successful attack without the assassin getting caught would be much better.  
  
This meeting could be completely unrelated of course, but Dumbledore was highly unlikely to call his entire staff out of class to discuss the school budget or some other trivial problem. Such things could wait until after classes. Whatever the headmaster wanted to talk about right now had only just come up and required immediate attention.  
  
And Lucius couldn't think of anything unrelated to the assassin that could be this important. What if the assassin had been caught? An untried child might spill out everything when questioned, which would most certainly land Lucius in Azkaban, maybe even get him kissed.  
  
What if they brought in veritaserum? Was anybody besides him likely to have any?  
  
"You're late." Hagrid growled at him when he arrived.  
  
"The students had cauldrons on the fire and all sorts of ingredients laid out." Lucius hissed at him. "I couldn't just let them up and leave without cleaning up."  
  
"That's alright, Lucius." Dumbledore said in that annoying kind tone of his. "I understand. Please sit down so we can get started."  
  
Unfortunately the only free chairs were next to Trelawney. The other teachers had left room to either side of her. Lucius thanked them all with a glare at the entire room and chose the one on the Divination Professor's left side.  
  
"I'm afraid our concerns for Harry Potter have been proven right." Albus started and Lucius had to struggle not to show his fear. "There has been another attack."  
  
"Another attack?" Professor McGonagall gasped. "This soon? And during class time again?"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so." the headmaster confirmed. "Our traitor seems to be under pressure to act fast. The chance was very good for him, though. The rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team all had a study hour, you see, and they were eager to try out their new members, so Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley decided to skip Divination so they could practise instead. During the practise Mr. Potter's broom broke in midair. His team-mates were unable to prevent the fall, but could slow it down enough that Harry only suffered a few broken bones. Madame Pomfrey tells me that he will be fine in a few days."  
  
Sighs of relief and smiles all around the room. Lucius frowned. Another failure and why had the assassin acted without consulting him first? Yes, they had talked about the possibilities to arrange a Quidditch accident, but they hadn't really talked it through much less agreed on any course of action.  
  
"How do we know it wasn't just a coincidence?" he asked into the excited discussions of his colleagues. "I believe you just said Potter's broom broke. Could it just have been brittle from age? Or maybe it was badly constructed? Deficient material? A bad protection spell?"  
  
Dumbledore calmly handed him the pieces of the broom which had been lying on the table behind him. "Take a look."  
  
Lucius accepted the pieces. He had to take a very close look indeed to determine which end of the stick was witch.  
  
"As you can see it looks like a clean, deliberate cut rather than a break." the headmaster continued. "Your son suggested that it must have been a severing charm and it does look like that to me as well, but I would like to make sure. If you could please pass the pieces to Filius, when you're done . . ."  
  
"Draco?" Lucius' head came up suddenly. "What does Draco have to do with this?"  
  
"He was one of the witnesses." Dumbledore explained. "He doesn't take either Divination or Arithmancy, so he had the lesson off. He was watching the practise, I believe."  
  
"Spying more likely." McGonagall scoffed. "Those cheating Slytherin brats!"  
  
"The Quidditch stands are free for every student, Minerva." Remus Lupin spoke up. The werewolf looked exhausted, leaning back in the most comfortable armchair in the room. He hadn't spoken until now, but apparently felt the need to defend the honour of his house. "Slytherin students are not the only ones that like to watch other teams practise and there is no rule that says they can't."  
  
"So Draco watched the practise?" Lucius prompted Dumbledore deciding to ignore the werewolf's bickering with the formidable head of Gryffindor.  
  
"Yes, he accompanied the Gryffindor team to the hospital wing and brought back the evidence that I'd really like you to pass on to Filius now."  
  
Lucius' frown deepened, but he did pass the pieces of Potter's broom to Sinistra, who handed them to Flitwick.  
  
The small wizard inspected the cut closely looking at it, running his fingers over it, even blowing at it and finally pulling his wand and tapping it against the wood. Lucius didn't hear him say anything, but saw his lips move as he did so.  
  
"Yes," Flitwick finally spoke up. "A severing charm indeed. Well executed. Most likely our traitor is a fourth year or higher, though a number of third years are capable enough at it as well."  
  
"None of the first or second years could have performed this spell, then?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"The first years can't have that much skill with a wand, yet." Flitwick confirmed. "A very talented second year might master it, but it is unlikely they'd do this well. I've only started teaching the charm to the third years, so most of them are unlikely as well."  
  
The headmaster nodded then cast a quick look at the schedule in his hand. "The first years were in Herbology and History?"  
  
"I had the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs." Binns announced from where he was floating in the corner. "Everybody present this time."  
  
"Any bathroom breaks?" Dumbledore asked him.  
  
"No, not that I remember."  
  
It wasn't really surprising. Binns' students had no exams or tests to try to get out of and it was hard to go to the bathroom while asleep.  
  
"There were three bathroom breaks in my class, but none the moment Harry fell. I saw him fall, so I'm sure of it." Sprout reported. "All students were present at the time."  
  
"The pitch is visible from the glasshouses, though." Lucius reminded her. "And a severing charm can be cast through a glass window."  
  
"But the first years aren't capable of it." Flitwick insisted. "Most are still struggling to even hold their wands properly."  
  
"The second years had DADA and Charms." Dumbledore continued. "Who was teaching the DADA class?"  
  
"Nobody." Lupin answered with a sigh. "The only available teacher was Hether and she's off visiting her daughter."  
  
"So the Gryffindors and Slytherins don't have an alibi." the headmaster decided. "Are any of them likely to be able to perform the spell?"  
  
"Of the ones that were missing last week?" Flitwick looked thoughtful. "Mr. Palmer is very advanced. Ms Flemming perhaps, if she worked very hard on it. I doubt Ms Mandrake would be up to it. Ms Hunter-Moor is definitely unable to perform a third year level charm. Her performance in my class is rather poor."  
  
"And the class you were teaching today?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Two students went to the bathroom. Elena Morris and Charles Barters." Flitwick shook his head. "Neither of those two is able to perform the charm."  
  
"And they both have an alibi for the first incident." Sprout threw in.  
  
"The third years, then." Albus continued down his list. "Care for Magical Ceatures and Muggle Studies. Julian?"  
  
The Muggle Studies teacher shrugged. "We were singing again." he reported. "No absences. I do believe our students get too few chances to show their musical talents. Maybe we ought to start a choir."  
  
"That's a nice idea, Julian." Dumbledore stated absently.  
  
Lucius couldn't believe how much patience the headmaster had with the young man who always had his head in the clouds somewhere and would . . . well would suggest to found a choir during a murder investigation.  
  
Now it was Hagrid's turn. All students had been present, but the half giant couldn't remember whether any had gone to the bathroom. He'd been too busy staring at his Flubberworms.  
  
"Part of the Quidditch field is visible from your hut as well, Hagrid." Sprout pointed out.  
  
Hagrid shrugged hopelessly. "I didn' see anythin'."  
  
"I'll need to check what suspects we have in third year that take Care for Magical Creatures." Dumbledore decided. "I'll send someone to your office with a list later, Filius. The fourth years had either Potions or Transfigurations. Have you got an attendance list this time Lucius?"  
  
"In fact I do." Lucius sneered. Damn Dumbledore and his innocent smile and twinkle. "Here. As you can see all the students were present and I didn't allow any of them to sneak out."  
  
The headmaster glanced at the list and handed it right back to him. "Thank you, Lucius. Minerva?"  
  
"I had the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. They were all present at the start of class, but Ms Invers wasn't feeling very well and asked to be excused. She said she was going to her dorm to lie down for a bit. She'd be better in a little while."  
  
"She didn't go to the hospital wing and you didn't ask her to?" Dumbledore asked sounding slightly surprised.  
  
McGonagall's face hardened. "I was assuming that it was a certain female problem that did not require medical attention."  
  
"Ah." Dumbledore said looking confused.  
  
'Certain female problem?' Lucius mentally shrugged. 'Well, whatever.'  
  
"Two of the Hufflepuff girls wanted to go to the bathroom, but the first had only just left when you cancelled the class and I'd made the other wait for her return." McGonagall continued.  
  
"The fifth years had either Latin or a study hour." Dumbledore read out.  
  
Madame Pince shifted in her seat. "I had the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs." she said. "No absences, but part of the Quidditch pitch is visible from the window in the back of the class. Not easily, but from some of the seats it should be possible. The student would have to be very skilled to send such a charm off without my noticing as they'd have to turn around away from the blackboard for it and it would also be hard to aim properly, but a fifth year skilled at Charms and trained by a death eater might be able to do it."  
  
"A Slytherin or Hufflepuff student shouldn't have known that the Gryffindor Quidditch team was having a practise at this unusual time, though." Vector mused. "What are the chances of a student noticing and recognising the players from the Latin classroom?"  
  
"Not good." Rosetta answered for Pince. "A disinterested student just looking out the window in boredom would be unlikely to crane his head to see the usually empty pitch. In my experience there are usually birds flying over the forest in plain view from those windows that will attract their attention. The classroom has a very nice view."  
  
"They might have seen the Gryffindors head outside in their Quidditch gear before they came to class." Lucius suggested.  
  
"Or they might be a Quidditch fanatic, who's in the habit of looking to the pitch longingly." Vector added. "In that case it also wouldn't be unusual for them to sit near the back window in Latin class and turn around frequently to watch the pitch and such behaviour might easily go unnoticed."  
  
"Professor Pince hasn't taught Latin long enough to get used to such habits, though." Dumbledore reminded them.  
  
"I still might have overlooked it." Pince admitted. "Inattentiveness is annoying, but if the student was quiet and discreet about it, it might have gone unnoticed. I had a pair in the front row that kept disrupting class with talking so my attention was mostly on them."  
  
Dumbledore nodded again. "In that case we'll have to check what seats the pitch is visible from and who sat there. Do you know?"  
  
Both Pince and Rosetta shook their heads. The view of the Quidditch pitch wasn't that important.  
  
"Most likely the seats in the last row." Rosetta supposed. "Those on the window side. Maybe a few from the row in front of that as well."  
  
"The angle is wrong from the center isle." Pince argued. "At least from the perspective of someone standing up. The students' heads would be on a lower level since they'd be sitting. Still, I'd suspect the window row would be the most likely to be able to see the pitch. I'll try to reconstruct the seating order."  
  
"Thank you. That might help a lot." Dumbledore smiled at her. "The sixth years were in Divination and Arithmancy. They are among our biggest suspects since they are in Harry's year."  
  
Trelawney looked annoyed. "Well, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley skipped class, as you already know. The other two Gryffindors, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil did go to the bathroom once when Lavender was feeling dizzy. The poor girl seems to be slightly allergic to something in my class. She occasionally gets breathing troubles and has to leave for a few minutes. She says a little cold water in her face will solve the problem, but I always make Parvati go with her to make sure she doesn't faint or stumble down the stairs on her way. You know how wobbly the ladder up to my class is. A dizzy girl needs help to get down."  
  
"That's the Gryffindors then." Dumbledore nodded. "What of the other three houses?"  
  
"Two." Trelawney corrected. "None of the Slytherins in that year take my class. Of the Ravenclaws there's only Miranda Deering and Terry Boot who were both present. Then there's Justin Finch-Fletchley, Nicodemus Hanson, Miranda Moon and Nathaly Immens of Hufflepuff. All present as well, though I think Miranda went to the bathroom once."  
  
"Shouldn't you have a very good view of the Quidditch pitch from your tower?" Vector reminded her.  
  
"I do not care much for Quidditch." Trelawney scoffed. "Noisy affairs like that always cloud my inner eye for days."  
  
McGonagall sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"But can your students see the pitch from class?" Sprout demanded.  
  
"I suppose so." Trelawney shrugged. "Not that I care."  
  
"I see." said Dumbledore, not twinkling for once. "What of the Arithmancy students?"  
  
"My classroom windows all look out onto the courtyard, so there is no chance the students could have seen the pitch from there. All students were present and I don't allow bathroom breaks during a first lesson. The students had enough time to go in the morning." Vector announced. "Of Gryffindor I teach Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom. Of Slytherin Severus, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini, Juliana Carlson and Estella Rashton. Of Hufflepuff Susan Abbott and Sissy Lawrence. Then there's nine Ravenclaws. I think that's the entire year, with the exception of Ms Deering and Mr. Boot."  
  
"And the seventh years had a study hour." Dumbledore closed the questioning session. "I am beginning to really worry about Harry's safety. This was the second time pure luck saved his life. I think it is time we took measures to ensure his safety. Any suggestions?"  
  
"We should rearrange the schedules so he doesn't have classes with Slytherins anymore." McGonagall suggested immediately.  
  
"Neither of the attacks happened during class time and we have no clues to the traitor's house." Lupin shot back.  
  
Lucius was beginning to appreciate Lupin's dedication to his house. The werewolf was a commoner and far beneath him, of course, but at least he made an effort for their house."  
  
"Potter should be taken off the Quidditch team." he suggested to back up Lupin and demonstrate concern for the wizarding world's hero. "The sport is dangerous and provides the attacker with too many opportunities."  
  
His fellow teachers stared at him. Apparently they hadn't expected him to say anything constructive. 'They're suspecting me.' he realised. 'They think I wouldn't do anything to reduce the assassin's chances.'  
  
"What?" he asked them out loud. "I'm not aiming to improve Slytherin's chances at the Quidditch Cup by saying this. Potter is in danger every time he flies. This incident clearly proves that."  
  
"The first attack happened during a meal." McGonagall pointed out.  
  
"The boy needs to eat." Lucius answered calmly. "And with the house elves guarding the great hall until the start of the meals now, there isn't such a big risk anymore. Quidditch is an unnecessary risk, though. In fact any flying is. Potter can fly, so he doesn't need to practise it. We should ban him from getting on a broom until this is solved."  
  
There was some squabbling about the issue. McGonagall saw Lucius' suggestion as an attack on her Quidditch team and defended it valiantly. Dumbledore considered it a too big limitation of Harry's personal freedom claiming that the boy would never bend to the rule. Flitwick thought he should be given a choice. Hagrid supported Dumbledore as usual.  
  
Sprout and Pomfrey were fully on Lucius' side claiming that the danger to Harry's life was obvious and only a clear order not to fly could ensure the boy's safety. Vector declared it the logical course of action.  
  
Pince was torn between letting Harry decide for himself and assuring his safety. "Sixteen year olds tend to be so terribly unreasonable." she sighed. "But they like to rebel against authority figures as well. If we make the decision for him, he might consider it a challenge."  
  
Rosetta didn't want to take any sides, while Filch was all for anything that Potter might consider a punishment.  
  
Trelawney didn't take any sides either and Lupin declared that he was too tired to think straight.  
  
Hooch's absence was probably the decisive factor in the final vote. Lucius' suggestion to ban Harry Potter from playing Quidditch until the assassin had been caught won by one vote. By Binns' vote in fact.  
  
Lucius wasn't sure why the ghost had voted at all. Nobody had minded when Trelawney and Rosetta had decided not to and Binns hadn't participated in the discussion at all. Lucius wondered whether he even knew what he had voted for.  
  
Either way it was a victory for Lucius, though, even if he didn't really care about whether Harry Potter played Quidditch or not. He had demonstrated concern for the boy's safety thereby proving that he was not in any way supportive of Voldemort. That should get the other teachers off his back.  
  
He left the meeting in a considerably better mood than he'd arrived in. There was still about an hour until lunch and no class to teach during that time. He could get his paper and . . .  
  
There was a group of students outside his door. He immediately recognised Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and the Mattels brothers. Then there was Seamus Finnigan further in the back, Luisa Hunter-Moor behind him and Stephan LaCroix was the name of the one leaning nonchalantly against his door.  
  
There were two or three others as well.  
  
"What's going on?" Lucius asked them surprised.  
  
He'd soon realised that those Slytherins that didn't accept Lupin as their head of house had chosen to turn to him instead, but usually they'd come one at a time, rarely more than one a day in fact. Slytherins had always been used to looking after themselves. At least until Snape had taken over.  
  
Other students sometimes bothered him about Potions related questions or problems with homework assignments.  
  
His own son however apparently preferred Lupin. It hurt, but then again maybe it was just an attempt to show Slytherin independence. The boy was growing up after all.  
  
"We need to talk to you, I guess." Stephan answered for all of them. "I'm first. The others can wait."  
  
Grumbling from the group. Luisa mumbled something about having been here first, but a single glare from Stephan silenced all protests and the seventh year followed Lucius into his office. He'd be happy to hear about Potter's suspension from Quidditch.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
When Remus reached the common room he found rumours flying left and right. Everybody had something to say about the incident. Nobody really knew what had happened.  
  
And Remus was so tired! All he'd planned to do here was find Severus and tell him that the headmaster wanted to see him.  
  
With a sigh he let himself drop into his favourite chair. "There was another attack on Harry Potter. I guess we're sure there's a death eater in the school trying to murder him now."  
  
Silence fell over the room. Everybody was curious to hear what he had to say.  
  
"Contrary to the rumours nobody other than Harry was harmed this time." Remus continued. Some of the students actually looked relieved. It was good to see that Slytherin had not really changed into a club for mini death eaters since his school days. "Harry is hurt, but Madame Pomfrey says he'll be fine. The only problem is that the death eater is still loose in the school and most likely very dangerous. Please be careful, trust nobody and report any suspicious behaviour of one of your fellow students to me. It doesn't matter if it's something trivial and turns out to have nothing to do with the death eater at all. It's better if I check out twenty false leads, than if one of you gets hurt or killed, because someone didn't report something that seemed too inconclusive."  
  
He looked around at the frightened faces of the younger students and the studied masks of indifference of the more experienced. As usual in Slytherin it wasn't just the older students that were masters at hiding what they felt. Even some of the first years looked back at him as calm and serious as adults. He wondered whether Severus would know all their stories.  
  
"On to a different matter." he smiled at them hoping to calm their fears. "Severus, Draco, the headmaster wants to see you about some matter apparently involving a mousetrap."  
  
The laughter of the students sounded only slightly nervous. Remus felt proud of them. He didn't want to know what might be going on in the Hufflepuffs' or Ravenclaws' common rooms right now. The Gryffindors were probably either in hysterics or forming a lynch mob to attack Slytherin house right now. He hoped Minerva had caught them still in the common room, if they did. Or at least that they didn't happen to find any solitary Slytherin walking through the castle on his own.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Severus and Draco had Ancient Runes right after lunch, but as usual Professor Rosetta was late. Seeing that everybody else was busy either doing homework or discussing the new attack on Harry Potter, Severus calmly pulled out their list of suspects and the new list Albus had given him in his hurry to pass on the information before the meal. It would have been too suspicious, if their 'punishment' had taken so long that they'd been late for lunch.  
  
To make it seem more realistic Albus had even taken thirty points off Slytherin, which put them at five points right now. Still in the positives to everybody's surprise. Considering that Severus had been in school for two weeks now that was a remarkably good result.  
  
"We can take Missy Clay off the list." Severus decided studying the two parchments.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco hissed at him. "People are going to see."  
  
"See what?" Severus grinned. "That I'm either comparing or copying your homework again? They're used to the sight."  
  
Draco nodded. From afar this would look like Severus doing homework. He only hoped nobody was bored enough to want to take a closer look.  
  
"Can we really rely on Binns that much, though?" he asked. "Last time we doubted he knew how many students he was supposed to have, so can we be sure he really had them all this time?"  
  
"Binns might be wrong, but Flitwick is reliable. If he says none of the first years can perform a severing charm, I believe him. In fact, I remember I could only do it over short distances when I was eleven. Harry was too high up in the air for them to get close enough."  
  
"What of the second years then? We have Luisa Hunter-Moor, Vestalia Flemming and Quintus Palmer free, since they should have been in DADA." Draco pointed out.  
  
"We'll have to ask Flitwick about them." Severus decided. "He says a very advanced second year could have done it, but not which students are that advanced."  
  
"Palmer messed up a cheering charm last week." Draco remembered. "I guess that puts him out of the question."  
  
"Not necessarily." Severus decided after a moment. "He could have done it on purpose, which makes him even more suspect. I'll wait for Flitwick's verdict before I eliminate him. Phil Hawkins, Fatima Suleyman and Marlies King have a fool proof alibi, though."  
  
"What about those other two that went to the bathroom?" Draco suggested.  
  
"They were in class last time and they can't perform the charm." Severus shook his head. "We'll have to ask Flitwick about the third years as well."  
  
The headmaster had checked the class lists for them and found that none of their suspects took Muggle Studies. That wasn't really a surprise, but annoying nonetheless. Care for Magical Creatures didn't offer an alibi since the students could see the pitch without leaving the class and Maximius Mattels, Severus' current main suspect hadn't had a class in the first place.  
  
"Iago Orson and Mattis Parker were in Potions." Severus continued with a sigh. "That doesn't help us at all. Keith Gorl and Sandra Invers in Transfigurations."  
  
"But Sandra left class and didn't even go to the hospital wing." Draco frowned at the headmaster's parchment. "There's no way to check her story."  
  
"Keith should be cleared according to this, though." Severus decided. "I'll ask McGonagall about him again, but I think we can eliminate him."  
  
They had to stop there, because Professor Rosetta finally arrived. The teacher was very distracted during the entire lesson, however so that Hermione Granger actually remarked to Severus that it had been a waste of time as they walked out.  
  
"She's right, you know." Severus told Draco as soon as they were out of earshot. "We could have used that time better by continuing our list."  
  
"At least we have Latin right now." Draco reminded him. "We can ask Pince about the seating arrangements and check the view."  
  
"Hieronymus Mattels is our only suspect in that class." Severus declared. "Fifth year's all clear except for him."  
  
"And you still think that Maximius is the more dangerous brother." Draco grinned.  
  
"He seems to like the use of needles and protects his belongings more fiercely than Hieronymus." Severus told him once again. "Checking Hieronymus can't hurt, though. There is of course still the chance that the brothers work as a team."  
  
"So then we'll only need to talk to Flitwick and McGonagall and that's all?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm our witness that Blaise and Theodore really were in class and Eric Farram as well."  
  
"Blaise and Theodore were your very first suspects, weren't they?"  
  
"Yes, along with Stephan LaCroix." Severus sighed. "At least we still have him and Maximius left."  
  
"Wonderful." Draco sighed. "Just wonderful. I thought we're trying to cut the list down to just one suspect?"  
  
"We are." Severus confirmed. "But if all the best suspects were eliminated, chances are we made a mistake somewhere."  
  
"What kind of mistake?"  
  
"Either we eliminated somebody we shouldn't have, or the traitor was never on the list at all. I was expecting the number of less suspect students to reduce rather quickly, not the number of the really suspect ones."  
  
"We only need one." Draco reminded him. "My money's on Stephan. He'd be the perfect choice. He's a Quidditch player, which means he can get close to Potter, he's respected, pureblood and from a family with a history of dark wizards."  
  
"There's one thing that speaks against him, though." Severus said.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"The drugs. Addicts are unreliable and I doubt Volemort would risk hiring one." Severus explained.  
  
"But does he know?"  
  
"That's one question." Severus admitted. "The other is whether Stephan actually is an addict himself. He might as well just be selling the drugs without taking any himself."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Hieronymus Mattels?" Professor Pince asked surprised. "No, he didn't seem distracted at all. He participated quite eagerly today."  
  
"Is that unusual for him?" Severus asked while walking up and down the class trying to see the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"A little." Professor Pince admitted. "He seems to like Latin, though he's never been one to spend much time in the library until this year."  
  
"I can only see it from just about the height of the last row." Severus reported. "You're taller which probably gives you a better view when walking the class, but the students would be sitting. I'd say only the last row really has any chance to see the pitch. Which was Hieronymus' seat today?"  
  
"There." Pince pointed at a seat in the center of the second row.  
  
Severus frowned. "That doesn't look promising."  
  
He walked over and leaned against the desk. Then sat down, leaned forward and backward, to the left and right, even tilted the chair back and finally sat on the desk.  
  
"Nothing. All I can see is the forest." he declared finally. "I'm smaller than Hieronymus, though. You're closer to his size, Draco. Maybe you can see it."  
  
But Draco couldn't find a position where he could see the Quidditch pitch from either. Outside in the corridor the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw fifth years were starting to get noisy. They'd been waiting for class to start for almost a quarter of an hour now.  
  
Professor Pince walked out and sent them away.  
  
"But why?" Colin Creevey asked. "I thought you were going to explain how varying the words to a spell can alter it's effect."  
  
"Yes, but . . ." the teacher hesitated. "I found some cockroaches in the classroom. Probably a prank, but I have to exterminate them before some crawl too far away and infest the whole castle. We'll just have to talk about the variations next week."  
  
There was some disappointed mumbling mostly from the Ravenclaws, but as soon as Professor Pince had returned into the classroom and closed the door behind her they could also hear cheers and footsteps hurrying away.  
  
Pince didn't seem to mind. She returned to the boys and tried the chair herself this time. Still no result.  
  
They tried a few of the other seats as well and pushed Hieronymus' desk around a bit. After all one of the later students might have righted the desk, if it had been in the wrong position. Nothing. There was simply no chance Hieronymus could have seen the pitch as long as he remained in his chair.  
  
Severus eyed the wastepaper basket in the front of the room for a while. The corner it was in couldn't possibly give you a view of the pitch, but what about the way from Hieronymus' seat to the wastepaper basket? Not likely, but he might have taken a less direct route.  
  
He tried out a few paths, but unless Hieronymus had taken a detour in the opposite direction there just wasn't a chance and if he'd stopped on his way, that would certainly have attracted attention. He couldn't just have walked past the window, found Harry, pulled his wand, taken aim and done the spell without stopping. Definitely not, if he hadn't known that Harry would be in sight the moment he'd gotten up either. Even from the best spot in the room only about half of the pitch was visible so Hieronymus would have had only a fifty percent chance that Harry would be in sight at all and he couldn't keep throwing things away until he finally got lucky. Especially not, if he took a detour every time.  
  
The student in the back corner seat that had the best view had been a Muggle born Hufflepuff girl who was known to faint at the sight of blood. Next to her had been her best friend, another Hufflepuff, that Severus didn't think capable of harming a fly either.  
  
The Slytherin with the best chances would have been the one sitting alone at the center desk in the back row. Nicholas Elvers, an orphan whose parents had both been killed by death eaters and who'd once told him that his goal in life was to become an auror and avenge them.  
  
"I give up." Severus declared after hearing those news. "The fifth years are all cleared."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Lucius was furious when they finally walked into Potions class half an hour after it had started. Apparently Neville had taken their absence as a reason to put his prank utensils to good use. Since he didn't like working without partners and couldn't continue to work on their project without Severus' samples, he'd teamed up with Gregory and Vincent. Apparently he'd developed a preference for partnering Slytherins.  
  
The area around their worktable was scorched and there were pieces of Vincent's cauldron strewed across the room. Lucius was soaked from head to toe and pink liquid was dripping out of his hair forming a puddle on the floor which was already covered with some white substance, that looked suspiciously like snow, but wasn't showing any intention of melting despite the heat from the cauldrons.  
  
"You!" Lucius barked while the boys were still taking in the scene. "Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"You shouldn't curse in front of students, Professor Malfoy." Hermione reminded him.  
  
Lucius suddenly had his wand in his hand pointing it at the Gryffindor.  
  
"We have a note from Professor Pince explaining our absence." Severus explained hastily holding out the parchment.  
  
Maybe hiring Lucius hadn't been such a good idea after all. So far his presence had yielded no real clues and Severus was beginning to worry that he might do serious harm to a student in a fit of rage and frustration. Lucius Malfoy clearly wasn't made to be a teacher.  
  
Lucius tore the parchment from Severus' hands and glared at it.  
  
Severus and Draco exchanged a nervous look. They had no idea what exactly Pince had written. It hadn't seemed important at the time.  
  
"So, Professor Pince needs the help of two students and half an hour to get rid of a couple of cockroaches!" Lucius thundered.  
  
Oh, so she had decided to stick with the story she'd given the fifth years.  
  
"Well, she was really worried that we might miss one and it would lay eggs somewhere and there'd be cockroaches running loose all over the school." Draco explained trying to imitate Severus' puppy look.  
  
"Fifty points." Lucius hissed through clenched teeth. "From each of you."  
  
"For obeying a teacher?" Theodore dared to argue.  
  
"And fifty off you, for questioning my punishments." Lucius hissed at him. "Now get back to work. Longbottom, I want you to return to working on your own project now that your partners are here. You and Misters Crabbe and Goyle together are a walking disaster."  
  
Nervous laughter from the class. They weren't quite sure whether Lucius wouldn't punish that as well.  
  
"Potter." Lucius continued ignoring the laughter. "If there isn't any written project you can think of, copy chapter one of your Potions book for me. Just don't touch another cauldron."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow towards Neville questioningly.  
  
"I just threw a firecracker into Harry's potion and instead of exploding it started to snow." Neville explained at a whisper.  
  
"Goyle and Crabbe, start over with a new cauldron." Lucius ended and collapsed into his chair. "Oh and Weasley! Detention. I'll need you to clean up this mess."  
  
Ron frowned. "Why don't you take Harry or Neville for that for a change?"  
  
"Oh, because you clean so well." Lucius smirked. His mood was beginning to improve again. He cast a drying charm over himself and grabbed for his newspaper.  
  
Snap! This time the mousetrap did manage to capture his fingers and end class. Lucius had no intention of enduring the pain until the end of the lesson. He dismissed everybody except Ron and took off for the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey's help.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Mala Zloca - Lucius thinks Corvus is just repeating random words without attributing them a meaning. . . . Better than the original? You really think so? I was thinking I wasn't doing particularly well. (Then again whenever I think I'm doing well at something and feel proud of it, it's usually complete trash. I just can't judge these things.)  
  
The Muses - Sure I remember you! Not everything we talked about, of course, but I remember. . . . I think it was just after I'd finished MNS, though, because we talked about the end. . . . Well, I've had years of practise. I don't even remember when I first started writing stories in my head (because I hadn't learned to read, yet.) Those first ones were trash of course. It took me years and years of practise until they started sounding the way they do now and I think I'm still learning. Keep writing and someday you'll probably be much more successful than I. . . . You know, I wanted Spanish for my fourth language. My school only offered four languages, though, so I had to take French. (Subjects weren't really for taking, they were given to you according to what school you were in. Some years you got a choice between two subjects, but usually ... Well, like Harry's first year: Everybody had certain subjects. You weren't asked.) . . . So where do you live right now? Do you like it there? . . . You know, having a hedgehog is probably nothing like I describe it in my stories. I had no idea there where countries where people really keep hedgehogs as pets at all. They're protected as an endangered species here and must be left in the wild.  
  
JerseyPike - Huh? Um . . . It's Latin. (Just in case you used the wrong language. I haven't the slightest idea how you arrived at that result!)  
  
Pam Briggs - Well, luckily Sevi knows Draco is innocent, but just who did do it?  
  
Black Angel - Well, it wouldn't be any fun, if I just went and said: '. . . did it.' . . . Oh dear! I never thought people would go thinking of such things as Turkish! No, that's not it. And the potion isn't really called that, so the ladle is not a clue either.  
  
Kim - I'm not answering questions like that, yet, sorry.  
  
TatraMegami - Well, his own son would never do anything like that to Luci, of course. He's sure of it.  
  
M.moony - Well, what did you expect from a bunch of Gryffindors?  
  
Laughing Cat - Getting closer. Aga has nothing to do with great, if I picked the right word there. I'm beginning to doubt my memory. Ten years is a long time. Matris isn't a nominative, but yes the nominative of the word would mean mother.  
  
Mala Zloca - You too are apparently thinking of Turkish, where Aga is some kind of title. I'm looking for a Latin word, though. Matris isn't a nominative, but yes the nominative of the word would mean mother.  
  
Ruby - Weird. And they want to burn Harry Potter, but don't mind sex on cartoons . . . Then again I've heard people say that in America cartoons aren't just for kids.  
  
Thistle - Seamus wasn't in Potions, though. If he had been, Sevi, Draco and Harry would have had Potions too. Not so easy with the being missed, though.  
  
Lynn - Well, his own son would never dare play a prank on Luci. That much he is absolutely convinced of.  
  
Demon of Fear - Weetabix? Sounds like a spell the twins taught Ron before he started Hogwarts, but I guess it must be a potion, if you put sugar in. . . . Unfortunately Theodore was just eliminated from the list of suspects. He was in Arithmancy at the time. . . . MNS is a fanfic, a fic written in a world that belongs to JKR and her publishers. Publishing it would be illegal. That's why we write disclaimers.  
  
Iremione - Well, Draco knows how to manipulate his Gryffindors. They are so easy, really. . . . Okay, so if the teachers tell them the meaning of the words to the spell they learn, but the students never learn the language all their spells are in. How then does anybody ever develpo a new spell? How do they discern the possible result of a spell they haven't learned? Voldemort definitely wouldn't give an auror time to run for his dictionary between the moment he says his spell and it takes effect. (And I do think that you need to have an idea what you're up against, if you want to do a counterspell.) . . . Harry isn't quite taking Potions class seriously enough. Especially now with Luci teaching it. . . . How the trio broke up? Simple: Hermione wanted to do this really difficult potion that went over the heads of the boys while Ron wanted to retry the mind control potion and Harry didn't like that idea either and went cooking instead. . . . Well, Americans have problems with sex ed in school mentioning the existence of condoms, so . . .  
  
kalariah - Right now our agents are assuming that the traitor is most likely working on his own as Voldemort spoke of only one agent. . . . Don't worry. Maximius may be good at potions, but he isn't yet anywhere near good enough to brew a poison Poppy doesn't know. The one he used to protect his trunk was a very commonplace one that she easily recognised and knows all effects of.  
  
Weasleylover - You didn't really expect Luci to spare anybody's feelings, did you? He cares less about these things than Sevi does. . . . HPHC gives an idea of the stories I usualy don't write down. It's rather tame, though, considering that Harry doesn't really kill himself and the rest of the cast is still alive at the end as well. I once managed to cry myself to sleep over a story I came up with . . . and that one left few survivors. . . . I love Neville. He's a lot stronger than he thinks he is, you know, but he'll never agree that he really is a hero.  
  
Chiggins - There's no + or - in the Austrian grading system, only in the teachers' personnal notes about their students' performances. And considering that apparently F is much, much rarer than 5, they aren't really quite the same. (Quote from one of my nastier, but no way nastiest, teachers: "Unless at least half the class gets a 5, the teacher knows the test was too easy.")  
  
Robert_frogg - There's lots of fics where Severus gets turned into a child. Mine's the original, though. (I didn't much care about that fact until somebody accused me of writing cliché.) Since you only just started MNS I suppose you won't get to read this anytime soon, but I still want to thank you for reviewing. Better late than never.  
  
Jenna Matthews - That's okay. I knew you were away from your computer, after all (Yes, I'm on your list again, even if I don't post as much as I used to. Didn't manage to stay away for long.), so I really didn't expect you to review anytime soon. (In fact I'm surprised and thrilled you spent some of what little computer time you got on reading my fic!) . . . Yes, Lucius got off, or better into the school. People asked for him as Potions teacher last time, so when I came up with a plot device to get him there, I just couldn't resist.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N: Should Harry have gone back to classes this soon after his accident? Was it a wise idea of Lucius to suggest banning him from Qidditch? And how did Seamus manage to get accepted by the crowd of Slytherins outside Luci's office? (Guesses about the identity of the traitor as always will be read with great interest, but not answered, yet.) Please R/R.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Next: Sevi visits Filch, Draco followes Stephan team and Filch reports on Lucius and his visitors. 


	9. Black Ice

Disclaimer - All JKR's, nothing mine! Except for a few characters I added.  
  
Disclaimer 2 - Draco drawing dragons belongs to PikaCheeka. Sorry I forgot to mention that in the first chapter of MNS. I sort of adopted the idea subconsciously.  
  
Disclaimer 3 - Severus' raven belongs to J. L. Matthews. I just borrowed him because he's such a perfect pet for Sevi and promise to return him unharmed.  
  
The catar however are all mine and I love them so please don't use without asking me first.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N - I'm afraid the next chapter might take two weeks to write. It'll be a busy week. Sorry in advance.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 9: Black Ice  
  
-  
  
-  
  
The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were in the Transfigurations classroom when Severus and Draco arrived right after Lucius had dismissed them from Potions.  
  
They had to wait until the last students had left before they could approach McGonagall.  
  
The teacher looked up in surprise.  
  
"Potions ended early." Severus explained with a shrug. "Professor Malfoy found his hand in a mousetrap and had to go to the hospital wing to have it fixed. He didn't trust us not to blow up the classroom while he was gone."  
  
"A mousetrap?" McGonagall repeated.  
  
"Not one of ours." Draco assured her.  
  
"It might have been Potter's or maybe Neville's, though I'm not sure he still has any left." Severus elaborated. "We were helping Professor Pince with a cockroach problem, so we were late for Potions and had no time to set up any traps. "  
  
McGonagall looked doubtful, but she didn't like Lucius, so Severus doubted she'd take any action without good proof.  
  
"You're here about the incident." the teacher stated more than asked instead.  
  
"Yes, you said that Sandra Invers left class." Severus explained. "But what about Keith Gorl?"  
  
"Keith?" Minerva asked surprised. "What about Keith?"  
  
"He's on Filius' list of suspects." Severus stated calmly. "Was he in class?"  
  
Minerva frowned. So Flitwick was Filius and she was Professor McGonagall? "Of course he was. I'd have reported it to Albus right away, if he'd left at any time."  
  
"I'm only trying to make sure, Professor." Severus returned stiffly. "He had Potions last time."  
  
"You're the one that got us stuck with Lucius in the first place." Minerva reminded him.  
  
"Which doesn't mean I trust him to tell the truth about his students." Severus stated.  
  
"He's my father." Draco reminded them both. "And I don't trust his word either."  
  
They went to Flitwick's office next, but it was closed and the charms teacher didn't show up at dinner either. After one last attempt an hour after the meal they decided to postpone their talk with Flitwick to the next day and returned to their common room to keep an eye on their top suspects.  
  
Severus slipped upstairs for a moment first, though. Theodore had found and disarmed his last mousetrap without getting harmed. That couldn't be tolerated.  
  
The first and second years were still nervous, Severus soon noticed. They'd returned to the common room right after dinner and seemed afraid to leave again. He actually overheard a first year begging some others to accompany her to the library.  
  
"Numbers can't protect us from an explosion." one of the boys answered her. "We're safest if we remain here where Potter can't get in. The dark lord has no reason to attack our common room so it would have to be a really big explosion to hurt us here."  
  
Severus shook his head at them, but didn't attempt to calm their fears. As long as they were afraid of him they weren't likely to want to join Voldemort and being afraid of him was, in his opinion, a sign of a healthy survival instinct.  
  
Most of the older students were engaged in discussions of Harry Potter's survival chances and theories about the attacker.  
  
"I'm telling you he's as good s dead." Hieronymus Mattels declared. Since Professor Lupin wasn't here today, he and his brother hadn't retreated to the library for once. "He got lucky twice now, but how long can his luck hold? The Lord's agent could be any one of us. The Old Bumbler has no way to tell. The only way he could protect Potter would be by sending him away from Hogwarts, but then he couldn't continue his magical education and it would only be a matter of time until the Lord finds him."  
  
"And that'd be the end of Potter for sure." Maximius grinned.  
  
"Do you two really think that's funny?" Joanna Jenkins, a seventh year, asked sounding slightly annoyed. "Potter is just a sixteen year old boy who happens to have survived a deadly curse as a baby by sheer luck. An orphan who had to grow up with a bunch of Muggles instead of his real family. What's he ever really done to deserve the dark lord's wrath? He didn't banish him from this world on purpose, if it was his doing at all, which, considering his age at the time, is highly unlikely."  
  
"He's a shameless show off." Lionel Bardon argued.  
  
"Like he's the only one in this school." Blaise snorted glaring daggers at Draco.  
  
"Boasting isn't exactly a crime, though. Nor an attack on the dark lord." Alice reminded him.  
  
"And you can't exactly blame a Muggle raised orphan for wanting attention." Severus added as he sat down next to Draco again. "Potter is a pureblood who's had to live the life of a mudblood. Of course he's looking for some sort of compensation."  
  
"Through attacking the dark lord?" Stephan challenged. "He has no right."  
  
"Attacking the dark lord?" Estella repeated. "Excuse me, but it looks to me like the dark lord attacked him first. Potter's never gone out to look for him. He just had the gall to not lay down and die when the dark lord wanted him to."  
  
"He did more than that." Theodore argued. "He actively fought back."  
  
"Well excuse him for wanting to live." Joanna said sarcastically.  
  
Severus watched the discussion of Potter's crimes closely noting who took what side of it. Lionel was apparently jealous of Potter, but he was already cleared. Pansy and Millicent took surprisingly little interest in the topic, Theodore seemed mostly interested in stating facts while Stephan and the Mattels brothers got very angry about the lack of support for their side. They apparently hadn't expected Blaise to retreat so easily, but when Blaise had realised that he wasn't impressing Pansy, he'd shut up very fast.  
  
Several students from the lower years kept looking to Draco expectantly, probably expecting guidance, or maybe just a show from Potter's biggest rival, but Draco didn't oblige.  
  
"It was weird to see him fall." Draco finally commented out of the blue. "I always thought I wanted him dead, but when he was actually rushing towards the ground like that, I was almost scared for him."  
  
The discussion stopped as everybody turned to stare at Draco. Such admissions to 'weakness' were rare in the Slytherin common room and totally unexpected from a known death eater supporter like Draco.  
  
"It's quite a different thing to think or even say that you want somebody dead in a moment of anger and to actually mean it." Severus supplied.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't want my worst enemy to be killed by somebody else either, I think." Iago Orson suggested. "I'd want to do it myself."  
  
"I don't." Draco said softly. "I've decided I don't want to kill anyone at all."  
  
Some people laughed.  
  
"That's rich." Stephan declared. "Next he'll decide he wants to become a healer."  
  
Draco considered that. "Nah, too much work and some patients die anyway. I'll probably go into politics, like father."  
  
"That's a dirty game, you know." Severus reminded him.  
  
"Or maybe I'll try out for one of the professional Quidditch teams after school." Draco continued. "I could imagine being a teacher, too, but I guess father wouldn't approve."  
  
"Why not?" Estella asked. "He's teaching himself right now."  
  
"Not voluntarily." Severus grinned. "And he hates it."  
  
"He's no good at it either." Susan complained not taking her eyes off Severus.  
  
"Yeah, I almost burned my face when my cauldron exploded last week." Paula from fifth year commented. "And all he did was look up from his paper and say 'Oh.' A real Potions teacher would have warned me I was stirring the wrong way before my potion exploded."  
  
"How do you know you were stirring wrong, if all he said was 'Oh.'?" a first year named Judith piped up.  
  
"Because I read up on it afterwards, stupid." Paula snapped. "You always have to find out what you did wrong after a Potions accident. Potions mistakes are dangerous."  
  
Judith nodded eagerly.  
  
'Good.' Severus thought. At least one of this year's first years wouldn't forget that basic lesson.  
  
"I bet your Ginny would like to hear that you're considering becoming a teacher." Theodore told Draco.  
  
"She would?" Draco said surprised. The thought had only just occurred to him, so he'd never mentioned it to Ginny.  
  
"Yes, of course." Theodore nodded. "She's from a poor family, so she'll want to marry a wizard who has an honest job with a steady income that will support her and her children."  
  
"I'll inherit the entire Malfoy fortune." Draco argued. "And what's wrong with being a politician or Quidditch player?"  
  
"Poor people are used to the idea that money comes from working." Theodore explained. "They won't trust a bank account as much as a job. Politics, like Severus said are a dirty affair and Quidditch holds too many risks. You can only play as long as you're young and don't get injured. Ginny would call that an insecure job."  
  
"I hope you'll be a better teacher than your father, though." Paula declared.  
  
"I'm not stupid enough to read the paper during a Potions class." Draco sneered at her.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
It was already late when they went to bed that evening. With no head of house to send them to bed the Slytherins had completely ignored curfew and talked on until they were almost falling asleep in the common room. One first year boy actually lay curled up on a couch fast asleep when the sixth and seventh years finally split up to head for their beds.  
  
Theodore yawned as he quickly checked under his blanket for Severus' mousetraps. Nothing. Maybe the little prankster had finally given up.  
  
Theodore slipped into bed, blew out his candle and snuggled into his pillow. He was dead tired, he decided as he pulled the covers up hugged one corner of the blanket close, like he always did, and slipped his other hand under the pillow as every night.  
  
SNAP! "AHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Theodore sat up in pain and stared at the mousetrap on his fingers. That's how Professor Malfoy must have felt.  
  
At least he wouldn't have to limp up to he hospital wing this time. An injured hand was a lot more comfortable than an injured foot, right?  
  
Wrong. It turned out to be very difficult to open a mousetrap one-handedly. Twice the trap snapped shut again, before he could pull out his throbbing fingers. Each time it hurt even more.  
  
"I hate you, Severus." Theodore declared as he slung a handkerchief around his hand and took off for the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey wouldn't be happy to see him at this time of night.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
They used their lunch break to visit Professor Flitwick with their list of suspect second and third years.  
  
Filius summoned a cup of tea for each of them and even offered them some biscuits, but they declined those reminding him that they'd just eaten lunch.  
  
"Luisa Hunter-Moor couldn't have done it." the tiny teacher declared the moment he glanced at their list. "She's the weakest student in her year. I suspect it's her wand that causes the problem, but she insists that it's a family tradition to use only dragon heartstring and ebony wands. She refuses to try anything else."  
  
"Well, there goes our last Slytherin second year suspect." Draco commented with a satisfied smile.  
  
"We've still got two Gryffindor suspects in that year, though." Severus reminded him. "How about them, Filius?"  
  
"Quintus Palmer is a very advanced student." Flitwick reported. "I'm convinced that he can perform a severing charm easily. As for Vestalia Flemming, I'm not sure. She's talented, though not as much as Quintus. They've got a bit of a rivalry about their grades, I think. He's top in my class, but she outdoes him in Transfigurations, I believe. I have seen Vestalia try third year level charms occasionally, but never a severing charm as far as I remember. Maybe she can do it, maybe not."  
  
"Then Quintus might have cast the laughing charm on Vestalia on purpose last week?" Severus asked.  
  
"Most likely." Flitwick agreed. "He was probably bored and decided to lighten up the mood with a little prank. Or maybe those two were just fooling around and he didn't really mean to hit her."  
  
Severus nodded. "What about the third years then?"  
  
Flitwick read on. "Caius Rude is a sloppy student, but has mastered the charm quite easily. He's talented, but unwilling to work for his grade. Aemilia Andres already knew the charm when we started working on it. Apparently her mother taught it to her for sewing. Gaia Ushton managed on her second try. Curtis Marston took longer than that, but got quite good at it by the end of the second lesson. Maximius Mattels does it with ease. He's the best of the year, a particularly good year, at least in Charms. Bran Lewis has problems with the wand movement. No finesse, that one. Maximius has been trying to help him, but with little success. Bran's clever enough, but has no patience for delicate work."  
  
"You're sure Bran isn't faking it?" Severus asked.  
  
"If so he has been faking since his first year." Filius answered with a shrug. "I doubt Voldemort would have chosen him that far back, so what reasons would he have had?"  
  
"I see." Severus nodded his agreement. If Voldemort had been planning this for so long, he'd have used Bran long before now. The traitor was either newly acquired, or Voldemort had only just thought of using him against Potter. "What of the last two?"  
  
"Marsha Alton is good at the charm." Flitwick reported. "Better than I expected of her, but then she might have had some sewing lessons as well. Marsha's performances in my class always vary in quality. Some charms she performs with ease, while there are others she barely manages at all. Mathilda Harris cannot perform the charm at all, nor does she apparently want to. From what I hear of Minerva she doesn't care about her Transfigurations grade either, though. I don't know what's wrong with the girl. It's as if she wants to fail on purpose completely unlike any other Slytherin I've ever met."  
  
"I have encountered such behaviour in other students before." Severus remarked.  
  
"Yes, but those were Gryffindors, weren't they?" Flitwick reminded him. "Slytherins usually are ambitious about their grades and even the lazy ones do want to pass their NEWTs. In Hufflepuff there are rarely lazy ones in the fist place, but occasionally I get untalented Hufflepuffs who just can't manage any better. Still they always make a visible effort and are devastated every time I have to give them a failing grade. Ravenclaws rarely fail Charms. There are less talented ones and lazy ones of course, but they all like Charms. It might have something to do with not wanting to disappoint their head of house of course." he twinkled happily in an almost Dumbledore like fashion. "You might get less idealism from them."  
  
Severus nodded. "Less idealism, yes, but rarely an actual refusal. Some could do better, if they showed more interest, but when in danger of failing they always work to save themselves."  
  
"Only Gryffindor sometimes gets little rebels that want to fail just to annoy us or their parents."  
  
"There was that young muggle born Hufflepuff who didn't want to become a witch once." Severus pointed out. "And the lovesick Ravenclaw who insisted on failing so he could be in the same year as his girl."  
  
"The Harris family however has a five hundred year old tradition of proud pureblooded wizards and witches, so Mathilda has no reason to want to be a Muggle." Flitwick pointed out.  
  
"Mathilda despises Muggles." Draco added. "She'd never want to have anything in common with them."  
  
"And she's been behaving like that from the start." Flitwick nodded. "She can't possibly have had a younger boyfriend when she was eleven."  
  
Severus nodded as well. "I'll look into this sometime, Filius, but right now I'm more concerned with finding our murderous traitor. If Mathilda fails this year, it won't kill her and maybe even would be a lesson for her. If we don't catch the traitor, though, he'll sooner or later get lucky and kill Potter. There'll be time to solve Mathilda's problem once the boy is safe."  
  
Still Draco kept wondering about the girl for the rest of the day. He even suggested to Severus that they should follow her for a bit in the hopes of finding some clues, but Severus just shook his head at him.  
  
"Mathilda is cleared, Draco." he reminded him. "And we still have 17 suspects that need watching. If you're so eager to follow somebody, follow Stephan."  
  
"Not Maximius?" Draco teased.  
  
"No, I'll do that myself." Severus answered matter-of-factly.  
  
Other than give both of them a tour of the castle the observations didn't result in much though. Both suspects did their best to avoid spending time in the common room with Remus, but were otherwise rather boring.  
  
Maximius liked to go to the library and sometimes sneak up the astronomy tower and occasionally just walked around aimlessly with his brother or one of his friends.  
  
Stephan hung around the Quidditch pitch most of the time. He spent a lot of time in the broom shed polishing his broom or just admiring all the brooms. Draco sometimes even followed him inside and pretended to be equally dedicated to the care for his own Nimbus. Stephan even talked to him about Quidditch strategy a few times. After all they were on the same team.  
  
On other occasions however Stephan shot him angry glances apparently wishing to be alone. Draco then pretended not to take any notice of the seventh year's presence, or the students that came in to talk to him.  
  
Stephan was apparently selling something to them, but Draco could never see what it was. When he mentioned it to Severus his friend immediately suggested to switch suspects, but had to admit that he couldn't follow Stephan to the pitch as inconspicuously as Draco, much less into the broom shed.  
  
Severus didn't own a broom and everybody knew that he didn't like to fly.  
  
Stephan also frequently visited a couple of abandoned classrooms in different parts of he school. He seemed to be meeting other students there as well, but Draco couldn't follow him inside to see what they did. He did make a list of all students Stephan met, though. Severus asked him for it, no matter whether those students were suspects or not, cleared or even Muggle born.  
  
What annoyed Draco the most however was that Stephan visited his father's office almost every second day. It was hard not to get noticed by his own father, and even harder to avoid Ron Weasley. It seemed the Gryffindor was always just arriving for his detention or leaving after it.  
  
Whenever Draco managed to get a glimpse of Ron actually serving detention, it was a disappointment. Somehow the Gryffindor had managed to convince the house elf, that was supposed to watch the Potions teacher's activities, to do all the work for him and was usually just sitting around, playing with a brush and ordering the elf about with a smug look on his face.  
  
How Draco hated him for that! But he was Ginny's brother, so he did his best to ignore all the jibes.  
  
Ginny herself was much happier now that Percy was back home unharmed and they spent most of their weekend together flying and sitting by the side of the lake while Severus was trailing Maximius through the school.  
  
Draco did feel a tiny touch of guilt having fun while Severus was investigating, but he told himself that it would be suspicious, if he didn't spend lots of time with his girlfriend as he normally did.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Sunday afternoon while Draco and Ginny were out flying enjoying what might be the year's last truly warm weekend Severus went to visit the school's caretaker Argus Filch.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was supposed to provide them with clues, but so far they hadn't given him much attention. It was time to change that.  
  
Mrs Norris turned up her nose and walked out tail raised high at the sight of Severus standing in her office's door with Greenie in his arms, but Filch invited them in, though grumpily and even poured Severus a cup of tea which Greenie inspected closely, but kept his nose just short of touching. He was by now experienced enough with human meals, to know that teacups tended to be hot and burn tender little hedgehog noses. Sniffing through a burned nose was a very unpleasant experience and not sniffing was simply against Greenie's nature, which meant he had to be cautious around teacups. Saucers of course were a totally different matter.  
  
Corvus fluttered over to the table as well and greeted Severus by declaring: "Stupid Cockroach!" standing next to the teapot with his chest puffed out.  
  
"Language, Corvus!" Severus scolded grinning.  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Corvus insisted unabashed.  
  
"Where did you learn such language anyway?" Severus continued mock sternly.  
  
"Malfoy." Filch answered for the bird. "He doesn't like ravens so he keeps insulting him and doesn't even realise when he insults him back."  
  
"Stupid Cockroach!" Corvus commented happily.  
  
"He doesn't like ravens?" Severus asked scratching Corvus' head and regarding the bird's gleaming black feathers. "What's not to like?"  
  
"They're too black, if I understood him correctly." Filch shrugged taking a sip of his own tea.  
  
"Too black? For a death eater?" Severus almost laughed. "Lucius has a problem."  
  
Filch shrugged indicating that he didn't care about Lucius or his problems as long as he cleaned up his own mess.  
  
"I had to replace two of your worktables." the caretaker reported a little later. "He managed to burn one beyond repair and the other one melted into a puddle. Trelawney may know how he managed to do that to a wooden table, but, to be honest, I don't really care. Tilly managed to reparo the chairs he flattened, but one of them's still grinning. It doesn't seem to be able to produce any sound anymore, though."  
  
Severus nodded. "I'll have a look at it when I return to teaching again. Maybe I can fix it. Otherwise Albus might want to have it." He took a sip of his tea. "What's the report on Lucius' other activities? Is there anybody he meets frequently?"  
  
"Lots of people." Filch reported. "I have Twinky's list somewhere. Ah here it is!" He pulled it out of one of the files on the Weasley twins."  
  
"Those two have left school, you know." Severus remarked nodding towards the files. "You don't need to keep these in here anymore."  
  
"I know." Filch confirmed. "But what would I put on all these shelves, if I removed them? Besides dragging them out would be a lot of work and I don't need the space right now."  
  
"I'm sure I could find a way to replace them." Severus smiled. "You could make a mousetrap file, a firecracker file, a food fight file ..."  
  
"You're my friend, not my customer." Filch declared. "As the later you're just too much work." he elaborated when he saw Severus' surprised look.  
  
Severus didn't quite know how to react to that, so he turned his attention to the list of Lucius' visitors instead. It was long indeed, but luckily the house elf spy had also added the number of times the people had come and even little notes on the circumstances.  
  
There were lots of Slytherins that had come for advice. Severus found almost all his suspects on there, though some had only come once or twice while others seemed to visit daily. Curtis Marston held the record with eight visits per week.  
  
Then there was a large group that had come with Potions related questions, or to hand in homework early or late. Here the highest number of visits went to Seamus Finnigan who seemed to have discovered a new fascination with the subject.  
  
The third group were students who'd come to serve detention. Record holder Ron Weasley visited at least four times a week, but it appeared that Lucius had a favourite detention server in almost every year.  
  
"Some of those are already cleared." Severus decided. "And I don't think we need to bother with the one time only visitors. The detentions are probably unimportant as well."  
  
"He always has the same kids in detention." Filch growled.  
  
"Yes, but that's his own clumsiness in giving them out. He just doesn't understand how to use his disciplinarian tools."  
  
"He's the worst teacher I've ever seen." Filch decided, then amended: "Well, with the exception of that Blackwell woman. And Lockhart. I don't think I've ever met anyone nearly as annoying as Gilderoy Lockhart. Did you know he tried to teach me how to fill out detention forms?"  
  
"Well, writing was one of the few things he really knew how to do." Severus commented. "It was much worse when he attempted to get his hands on my lab."  
  
Filch shuddered at the memory of the damages caused by that incident. Luckily Lockhart hadn't managed to actually get at a cauldron. Severus' protective wards had seen to that. It had been a little triumph for Severus that those wards had finally caught an intruder. Most students that managed to sneak into the office also were clever enough to get around the wards. Severus knew very well that the wards were insufficient, but setting any stronger ones could cause the intruder that set them off serious harm and that was out of the question when you expected said intruder to be nothing worse than a nosy student.  
  
"Indeed." the caretaker confirmed after a moment. "Think this list will help you any?"  
  
Severus sighed. "Maybe. There are a lot more names on it than I had expected, though. Tell the elves to keep watching, okay? Maybe I can come up with a way to listen in on those conversations."  
  
Filch nodded, though he looked doubtful.  
  
To be honest Severus was doubtful himself. Lucius was too clever not to set wards against listening spells and sneaking a spy into his office would be terribly risky. Maybe there was a way to determine if and when Lucius set additional wards, though. He wasn't likely to do that when answering questions about homework, or supervising a detention, but it made sense when he was talking about plans to murder someone.  
  
Their best chance however was still that the traitor himself might make a mistake. He was less experienced than Lucius and after two failures probably getting impatient and nervous.  
  
The next week went by quietly, though. The traitor apparently was biding his time now, while Harry Potter was sulking over his banishment from flying and the first years were visibly frightened. Even some of the older students stuck together in tight groups whenever they walked through the castle. No house trusted the others and Slytherins were as usual treated as complete outcasts.  
  
Tuesday at lunch a group of fifth year Gryffindors refused to sit anywhere near Neville Longbottom only because they'd seen him talk to his Slytherin friends and when Draco asked him about it later Neville admitted that he'd even been threatened by several other housemates.  
  
"Anyone who has friends in another house is getting the cold shoulder and whispers behind his back." Neville explained when he saw the looks on the Slytherins' faces. "They're just trying to protect Harry and don't know who against. That's all."  
  
"It's not fair." Gregory insisted anyway. "Just because there's one killer in the school, you're supposed to give up your friends?"  
  
"How do they know it isn't one of their own friends anyway?" Vincent frowned. "A perfect little Gryffindor?"  
  
"The dark lord is unlikely to trust a Gryffindor." Blaise reminded them.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Severus commented calmly. "There are Gryffindor death eaters. Ever heard of Peter Pettigrew?"  
  
Neville nodded nervously, but the rest apparently hadn't. The story served well to distract them from their anger, though.  
  
Later, while they were all in Care for Magical Creatures, Severus snuck into the girls dorms for, hopefully, the last time. Cautiously he knocked on the door to the third years' dorm before entering, but this time even Marsha seemed to be in class.  
  
Severus grinned triumphantly and went straight to her trunk placing Greenie on the floor next to him.  
  
The little green hedgehog sniffed the big brown trunk for a bit, but decided that it wasn't edible and shuffled off to inspect the leg of the next bed over.  
  
Severus meanwhile had Marsha's trunk open despite a clever little locking spell that kept trying to relock it every five seconds. What he found inside was hardly surprising anymore. A book from the restricted section of the library lay on top of a small chest that contained two vials of one of Stephan's simpler potions. Probably the cheapest drugs available in the school. Marsha might be a pureblood, but her family wasn't rich.  
  
For a moment Severus considered returning the apparently stolen book to the library, but Marsha was sure to miss it and she'd already seen him try to sneak in last week. Maybe if he tipped off Professor Pince, she'd get Remus to conduct an official search of Marsha's trunk. That plan had the additional advantage that Remus could confiscate the drugs as well as the book and the staff would be officially alerted to the presence of drugs in the school without anyone having told about them.  
  
After two more attempts he finally found Gaia Ushton's trunk hidden in the back corner of the room. It was warded with several protective spells that were clearly above third year level, but none of them were aggressive. They just cost Severus time.  
  
Inside Severus found more books on the dark arts, one of them from the Hogwarts library as well. Had those two broken into the library together? It was at least likely considering that they were friends.  
  
There was a number of neatly stored vials containing different potions. They were labelled, but in some kind of code that Severus couldn't decipher. So he was forced to take samples. He wondered how many more potions he could analyse in class before Lucius got suspicious.  
  
Last he checked the contents of a chest that looked identical to the one Marsha kept her drugs in, but to his surprise this one contained very different items. Severus counted six mousetraps, about fifty firecrackers, one biting teacup and a pack of dung bombs.  
  
He almost felt sorry about his plan to tip off Professor Pince that the third year girls had restricted books. The prank utensils would no doubt be confiscated along with the books and potions, but he couldn't allow the girls to keep those books. They were too dangerous. For a moment he was tempted to simply take the chest and rescue its contents by adopting them, but that would most certainly attract attention. In the end he compromised by taking one mousetrap and a handful of firecrackers. With a little luck Gaia would think that she'd used up more of her supplies than she'd thought.  
  
On Wednesday everybody in the school was unusually jumpy. Nobody had mentioned it, but so far the traitor had always struck on Wednesday and somehow they all expected him to do it again. The Gryffindor sixth years remained in one big group the whole day surrounding Harry all the time. Draco even saw them hovering around a bathroom door once when Harry had apparently needed to go.  
  
After Harry swore to Lucius that last week's snow had been an accident caused by his still having been a little out of it after his fall and that he was now completely restored to health, he finally got permission to work on his soup again.  
  
Potions class seemed rather ill fated that day however. Lavender and Parvati's potion blew up three times, though the explosion was never bad enough to harm the cauldron. It only scorched the walls a bit and left soot stains on the girls' faces.  
  
Gregory's robe caught fire and Vincent had to take him to the hospital wing. In their panic the boys forgot to take their cauldron off the fire and, since Severus didn't feel like getting involved and Lucius took fifty points off Gryffindor when Hermione tried to warn him, it boiled over and soaked Lucius' robes, which promptly turned orange in the places it had touched.  
  
Ron's potion exploded so violently that Seamus' cauldron was knocked over and the almost finished mind control potion spilled onto the floor.  
  
Lucius jumped back with a frightened scream when it almost hit him warning the rest of the class that it was possibly dangerous. In the resulting panic Alice and Pansy collided and Alice was knocked into Pansy and Millicent's worktable. Some of their potion spilled over and into Millicent's book bag ruining most of its contents. Juliana started to sob hysterically thinking that Alice had touched the mind control potion and wouldn't calm down until Estella slapped her.  
  
Hermione had been forced to back away from her cauldron by the spreading mind control potion and despite her hasty extinquo charm her potion exploded when the next ingredient wasn't added on time.  
  
Trevor the toad was stranded on Neville's worktable which had been surrounded by the potion as well. Harry just hadn't thought of the animal when he'd dragged Neville along as the boys abandoned their table.  
  
One by one the potions exploded, boiled over or evaporated while Lucius, who had had to retreat onto his desk was trying to figure out what to do. Severus, who along with most of the rest of the class had had the presence of mind to head towards the door rather than away from it, decided to watch this play out a little longer before stepping in and concentrated on calming Greenie, who apparently didn't like the burnt smell all the explosions had left in the room.  
  
Dean Thomas finally thought of rescuing his potions book and best quill by levitating them off his table and into his hand. Hermione stopped him before he could do the same with his book bag, which was lying in the puddle of spilled potions. There was no telling whether the mind control potion as still active despite getting mixed with the other potions and the bag was no doubt soaked with it.  
  
The rest of the students on the door side of the puddle soon began levitating their still safe belongings out as well. Draco kindly agreed to rescue Trevor, since Neville didn't want to trust his own levitation charm with the life of his beloved pet.  
  
On the other side of the room Theodore had the idea to climb onto the next chair and try to cross the dangerous puddle by climbing from chair to table, to chair.  
  
Seeing that Blaise began to levitate more chairs into his way until he could step from one to the other comfortably. The Gryffindors followed that example to get their own out as well. If they teamed up they could even levitate whole worktables to build a comfortable bridge.  
  
Lucius was the last to be rescued when the Slytherins finally took pity on him and stopped levitating away exactly those pieces of furniture Lucius was about to climb onto. When he finally reached the safe shore Severus looked up at him with his best puppy dog look.  
  
"So when are you going to vanish the potions, Professor?" he asked innocently.  
  
Lucius stared at him. Draco started to laugh. Several students groaned.  
  
"Vanish the potion!" Hermione exclaimed. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?"  
  
Severus just smirked at her.  
  
Lucius clenched his jaw and raised his wand to vanish the puddle, but was interrupted by a sudden hiss. Harry Potter's soup rose out of its cauldron. Black liquid splashed onto the floor, students jumped backwards out the door squealing, soon followed by their teacher. Within seconds the whole potions classroom was covered in a shining coating of black ice.  
  
"POTTER!" Lucius yelled a the top of his lungs.  
  
The Gryffindors were the first that turned and ran, but the Slytherins weren't far behind.  
  
"Detention Weasley!" Lucius roared after them then sank against a wall with a deep sigh. If this black ice was as magic resistant as the black fire had been and as unmelting as last week's snow, how the hell would he get it cleaned out before the next morning's classes?  
  
Ron Weasley trotted up to him looking slightly weak in the knees. "I didn't mean to do that, Professor Malfoy. Honest."  
  
Lucius just nodded. "Any ideas how to get rid of black ice?"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Madame Moony - Ah flattery. Your story sounds really tempting, but unfortunately time is the one thing I absolutely don't have any of at the moment. I'm putting your fic on the read-as-soon-as-you-have-time-list, though. (It's growing and growing, but I'm determined to read everything on that list.) It might just take me a little to get around to it, but I promise to read!  
  
toffee - Blush! Oh, don't worry, Sevi will find that traitor for us, then we'll all know.  
  
Elsa - Remember that it wasn't Voldemort who placed Luci at Hogwarts and that it was only done after Voldemort's plans for the traitor were already complete. Luci is an added bonus for the traitor, but not a vital part of his mission. . . . Seen the Rock Horror Picture Show lately, haven't you? We once sang some of those songs during a school celebration. It was quite a hit after all those other classes singing in proper black and white standing in orderly rows. (We even put make up on our (male) teacher.)  
  
Pam Briggs - Um, did you read the part in the last chapter where Luci thought about having talked with the traitor about possibly arranging a Quidditch accident, but not having made definitive plans, yet? I'd say that should make it pretty clear what Luci knows. . . . And no Voldemort did not leave Luci in the dark. He decided Luci's sentence was a gift horse and he just had to use it.  
  
JerseyPike - Mother would be Mater. So what might Matris be? . . . Gee, do you have Mary Sue for a head of house? What you're telling me there sounds terribly familiar!  
  
Black Angel - 20? Now which ones do you have, that Sevi and Draco don't? They're down to 17. . . . They've also got only three Gryfindors, so it's apparently all Gryffs that you've added. I think Sevi would love to have your list. . . . I only began to love Luci when I saw him on screen, but now that I've had time to think about him . . . Whenever I write something from a character's POV I get to like them better. . . . I think to 16 year old wizards Quidditch is everything, at least to some of them. Neville would probably disagree and so would Sevi.  
  
Demon of Fear - Well, this wouldn't be a mystery, if I put a big 'this is him' sticker on the traitor, I'm afraid. I need to stay vague, or this will get boring. . . . Well, somebody has to teach Luci how to teach and Sevi doesn't want to.  
  
Ruby - And there people over here always claim it has something to do with the average Americans' level of intelligence. Here serious people (like Director Smith) frown on cartoons. . . . Well, it's my first mystery. I've got to keep things simple enough so I can keep it under control. Maybe, if I ever write another one, it will have more twists.  
  
Kayla Hemlock - Believe me, the name change wasn't my idea. (GRRRR, ff.net!) I absolutely hate being numbered. . . . Um, Trelawney was teaching while the first trap was set. The students would have reported it, if she'd just walked out of class for a bit. (And it would have been a long bit, if she had to go all the way down to the great hall from her tower.)  
  
Thistle - Well, after the last 'chat' Draco isn't exactly eager for another. He thinks Luci is pretty annoying and worthless (as something to have in school) right now. . . . Actually Albus isn't planning on doing anytthing about Luci's visitors at all. That might scare away the traitor and eliminate an important source of clues.  
  
holly - The identity of which suspect? (I think I already stated all of their names, by the way.)  
  
Semmel - Greenie ist meine Muse und mein Wappentier. Was würd ich denn ohne ihn anfangen? . . . MNS ist eigentlich viel älter als RD. Ich nehm an du bist einfach erst dazugekommen als es schon fertig war.  
  
Colibi - Ah, I thought I hadn't heard from you in an unusually long time. That explains it.  
  
Nyaar - Yes, I know. I'd love to have a chance to get into the internet at my office some days. . . . I'm going as fast as I can, but I can't promise to always manage the weekly updates. For the moment I'll continue posting chapters of my Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs fic whenever I don't get a chapter of this done in time. I know SRATTSS isn't nearly as popular as HP, but I've got several chapters of that fic done and unposted, while Double O is never more than a chapter ahead from the posted version (usually a lot less).  
  
Namarie - No need to apologise. It isn't my first language either. . . . I'm writing as fast as I can, but sometimes it all just gets too much. As long as I can manage I update once a week.  
  
Rena Lupin - Thanks. Always love to hear that!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N: Should Harry have gone back to classes this soon after his accident? Was it a wise idea of Lucius to suggest banning him from Qidditch? And how did Seamus manage to get accepted by the crowd of Slytherins outside Luci's office? (Guesses about the identity of the traitor as always will be read with great interest, but not answered, yet.) Please R/R.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Next: Well, to be honest I'm not entirely sure, yet, but as far as I can predict Sevi watches Lucius, Draco still wants to include Neville and Lucius causes a panic among the first years. 


	10. Boom

Disclaimer - All JKR's, nothing mine! Except for a few characters I added.  
  
Disclaimer 2 - Draco drawing dragons belongs to PikaCheeka. Sorry I forgot to mention that in the first chapter of MNS. I sort of adopted the idea subconsciously.  
  
Disclaimer 3 - Severus' raven belongs to J. L. Matthews. I just borrowed him because he's such a perfect pet for Sevi and promise to return him unharmed.  
  
The catar however are all mine and I love them so please don't use without asking me first.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N - Sorry, job's been keeping me busy again. (Why does one have to have a job? . . . Oh right, it keeps me and my horse fed, that's why.) . . . Those of you who speak German, my translator Ricky (Ricky1 on ff.net) just posted a new fic. Go check it out. It's worth it. . . . And while I'm at it, I've got something for the Spanish speaking among you as well: Check out my friend Iremione. What little she has translated for me was great and left me wishing I knew Spanish so I could read the rest. By the way, Iremione also went and found out what Agamatris means. Harry named Hermione's Augmentis potion the Mother's Swamp Potion! (Aga means swamp in an old form of Latin.) 100 points to Gryffindor for finding that out. . . . Are you sure you aren't part Ravenclaw and part Slytherin, Iremione?  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 10: Boom  
  
-  
  
-  
  
The last lesson on Friday was DADA for the Slytherin and Hufflepuff sixth years. A good way to end the week in Severus' opinion. Remus and he had prepared a little demonstration of defensive charms for this weeks lesson, which seriously impressed the Hufflepuffs, though Pansy, Blaise and Theodore looked half asleep in their chairs.  
  
Even Gregory commented that some of the charms were quite elemental, but that didn't bother Remus in the slightest.  
  
"Precisely, Gregory." he smiled at the boy. "They are essential charms that every witch and wizard should know to be able to protect themselves from dark curses. As DADA teacher it is my duty to make sure that all of you are familiar with all of them. Of course most wizard born students already know at least some of them, but I can't be sure you've mastered them until I see you perform them and the Muggle born among you will most likely not have had a chance to learn them before now. Therefore I ..."  
  
BOOMMM!!!  
  
The ground shook beneath them and a puff of smoke came out of the ventilation shaft.  
  
Remus blinked. "What was that?"  
  
BOOMMM!!!  
  
"That shaft connects to the Potions classroom." Severus declared looking slightly worried.  
  
BOOMMM!!!  
  
"Sounds like Professor Malfoy has a mistake in his recipe." Estella suggested. "If it were a student's mistake only one cauldron would have exploded."  
  
BOOMMM!!!  
  
"Oh, I hope nobody gets hurt." Susan Abbott said staring at the ventilation shaft.  
  
"Sniff?" commented Greenie wondering whether he should roll up or not.  
  
BOOMMM!!!  
  
"Maybe it isn't the Potions classroom at all." Theodore mused. "It might be another trap for Potter."  
  
BOOMMM!!!  
  
"In that case it sure misses a lot." Nicodemus Hanson joked.  
  
"No, that's definitely the Potions classroom." Severus announced. "Potter should be in Charms now while the explosions are coming from the dungeons."  
  
Remus opened a drawer in his desk and shuffled quickly through the parchments in there. "Do any of you know which class has Potions right now?"  
  
Silence. Even Severus didn't know this year's Potions schedules by heart.  
  
"Well, it's not a Slytherin class." Remus decided and closed the drawer again. "Since the explosions seem to have stopped now, lets return to our demonstration."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Minerva McGonagall's teaching week finished with the Slytherin and Gryffindor first years, which meant she had a lot less of a good time than Severus. First years were always more demanding of her attention, because they still lacked the most basic knowledge and consequently were very accident prone.  
  
The combination of Slytherin and Gryffindor was an additional complication. This year's bunch made even the Potter/Malfoy feud look tame. Minerva was almost reminded of the days of the Marauders the way the houses kept picking on each other.  
  
The six new Gryffindor boys formed one tight pack that usually singled out one victim, while two of the four Slytherin boys were tall, strong loners that liked to beat up Gryffindors. The Slytherin girls seemed to have an inexhaustible reservoir of little mean hexes, while the Gryffindor girls were sharp-tongued little teasing monsters.  
  
Of course it was the Slytherins' fault for being such 'mean spirited little death eaters', as Darla Johnson, a third cousin of Angelina Johnson, had put it, but Minerva still didn't see why six Gryffindors had had to gang up on the smallest Slytherin girl and rip her homework into shreds.  
  
Sandy had dutifully handed in as many small strips of parchment as she had been able to save but most of them had been flushed down a toilet by the Gryffindor gang. How was Minerva ever supposed to grade that essay?  
  
"Ms Johnson, a wand is not a drumstick! Please stop hitting it against your desk!" Minerva ordered sternly. "Mr. Antonelli, you're holding the wrong end of your wand. This way you might turn yourself into a matchstick, but not your goose feather."  
  
"Huh?" Salvatore Antonelli stared at his wand in confusion. "Oh!"  
  
"Mr Haley!!!" Minerva managed to grab the young Gryffindor's wand just in time before he could make a huge wart sprout from little Sandy Mortimer's nose.  
  
She had no time to scold him though, because a fistfight was about to break out at the other end of class. She quickly assigned Charles Bowler a different seat saving the situation at least for the moment. Despite her quite successful early interventions she'd already taken 30 points off Slytherin, 19 off Gryffindor and given five detentions and still the class wouldn't calm down. The anticipation of the weekend was driving them wild.  
  
"Get away from me you damn death eater bitch!" Kevin Mallister yelled at a Slytherin girl who was searching for her matchstick, which she had apparently dropped.  
  
"Language Mr. Mallister!" Minerva scolded. "I'm sure . . ."  
  
BOOMMM!!!  
  
"What the?" Minerva quickly suppressed a curse of her own, but nobody would have heard it anyway.  
  
Her students were scramming in terror.  
  
BOOMMM!!!  
  
That came from downstairs. Far downstairs.  
  
"Sonorus!" Minerva cast on herself. "Please, calm down. There's been some mishap in Potions. Probably just sound enhancing potion blowing up. That's happened before." Though not in the last thirty years or so. "I know it sounds terrifying, but it's completely harmless."  
  
BOOMMM!!!  
  
The Gryffindors sat down pale faced, but quiet, but the Slyherins were still shrieking. Two of them had crawled under their desks, another was standing in the middle of the classroom screaming at the top of her lungs and the rest huddled into a corner in the back clinging to each other.  
  
BOOMMM!!!  
  
"It's him!" one of the girls screamed. "He's going to kill us all!"  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
"Nonsense." Minerva declared calmingly. "It's just a little Potions accident."  
  
'I'll kill Lucius, if this doesn't stop.' she thought to herself. 'What the hell is he doing down there?'  
  
BOOMMM!!!  
  
"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"We're all going to die!"  
  
The Gryffindors were beginning to get nervous, too. Kevin slipped under his desk as well.  
  
BOOMMM!!!  
  
"It's all right." Minerva assured them. "It will be over any moment now."  
  
Sandy burst into tears of fear. "It's You - . . . You-Know-Who!" she sobbed. "He's come to blow up the school."  
  
"We'll die!!!"  
  
Now the Gryffindors were once again panicking, too. It took Minerva five minutes to calm her own house, but the Slytherins didn't even hear her. They'd all crawled into the corner now and were whimpering crying or screaming.  
  
Whatever could she do? Her own house accepted her explanations well enough, but the Slytherins just didn't trust her. They kept insisting that Voldemort was going to blow up the whole school to kill them all.  
  
The Gryffindors listened to it all wide-eyed and uncomprehending. After all Slytherins were death eaters, weren't they? Weren't they supposed to be the ones blowing up the school for Voldemort?  
  
Minerva finally gave in. She was clearly unable to handle a horde of terrified Slytherins. Snotty ones, snobby ones and impertinent ones, no problem, but frightened was quite a different matter. She needed the help of somebody who understood what was going on inside their heads. An adult Slytherin. Severus preferably. Nobody knew better how to handle Slytherins than their head of house. That was why he'd gotten the job in the first place.  
  
Severus' cover as a student would be blown, if he was seen in his adult form, though, so she had to find somebody else. She immediately dismissed the idea to make Lucius clean up his own mess. Lucius clearly was no Severus, or else this would have stopped with the first explosion.  
  
Minerva hastily transfigured her first grade Transfigurations book into an owl and sent it off with a short note. Hopefully help would arrive soon.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Lucius had found out that he hated Potions, especially seventh year Potions classes. He had always known that he hated Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, of course, so it was no surprise that double Potions with the seventh year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs was one of the low points of his week.  
  
Accordingly he'd written the recipe for a time delayed poison out on he blackboard, taken attendance, told the students to get to work and retreated into his office where he was just penning the first draft of his next report to Lord Voldemort when the first explosion boomed through the classroom. Blinding light flashed through the open door along with the deafening sound and the ground shook. Then thick smoke followed and he could hear his students coughing.  
  
He considered getting up and checking on the class despite the fact that he could hardly see anything even in here, but before he could come to a decision another explosion hit and he could hear screams of fear and hasty shouts of "Extinquo!"  
  
He wondered whether any of the furniture had caught fire, or the students were extinguishing the fires under their cauldrons out of fear of further explosions.  
  
He decided to get up after all, but was thrown off his feet again by the next explosion. This one seemed bigger than the one before. Maybe two cauldrons had gone up at the same time?  
  
Lucius jumped to his feet and was in the classroom in two fast strides. A wall of soot, smoke and ashes greeted him. He could make out some vague shapes behind it, but could only guess at which ones were students and which ones cauldrons.  
  
Another explosion hit before he could announce his presence. A pillar of fire smoke and boiling hot potion rose from a cauldron in the third row and several of the dark shapes jumped away from it shrieking, some in fear, others in pain as they were hit by the potion or flames. These were apparently students, then. All of them seemed to have escaped the shards of the cauldron itself as far as Lucius could tell.  
  
He opened his mouth to give some command, though he wasn't quite sure what he meant to say, but that didn't matter anyway. He got a mouthful of smoke and ashes and could only cough helplessly along with his students.  
  
Luckily Twinky and Tilly were already on the job extinguishing fires by snapping their fingers at them. House elves didn't need words for their spells, so the smoke didn't give them such bad problems. Tilly also had put flame protection spells on all the pieces of furniture she'd repaired recently.  
  
The next explosion almost knocked Twinky out, though and the students were suddenly gone. Lucius could only assume that they'd somehow reached the door. Or was there a hole in the wall? There was some debris on the floor that looked suspiciously like chunks of wall or ceiling.  
  
Seeing that the elves were the only ones able to use magic in the classroom, Lucius retreated back into the office and from there to his private quarters to take a shower and change his clothes. Soot stains didn't go well with his hair colour, he thought. He'd just clean himself up and check the damage after the smoke had settled.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Only a few minutes after Remus and Severus had restarted their DADA demonstration they were interrupted once again. A brown barn owl fluttered into the classroom, hooted demandingly and landed on Remus' shoulder.  
  
When Remus didn't reach for the half rolled up scrap of parchment tied to her leg right away, she bit his ear drawing blood and hooted again.  
  
Remus shooed her off his shoulder to protect his ear then snatched the parchment away before she could think to go for his fingers.  
  
He straightened the scrap, stared at it, blinked, then read it out loud: "Remus. Slytherin first years afraid of explosions. Need help fast. Minerva."  
  
He blinked again. Minerva McGonagall asking for help with a harmless little group of first years? He'd believe this of Lucius, but Minerva? The message sounded desperate, though.  
  
"Class, you can go." he decided. "We'll continue our demonstration in our next lesson. Severus, could you please lock up the class for me? I have to check up on Minerva."  
  
It was the first time Remus left the classroom before his students. He hurried up to the Transfigurations classroom still wondering what might have happened. Minerva McGonagall was one of the most experienced teachers in the school, known for her strictness and ability to keep any class under control. She was almost as feared as Severus by the students.  
  
But now he could hear screams all the way down the corridor. Remus ran the last bit and burst into the classroom which at first resulted in even more screams.  
  
"It's him!" little Sandy shrilled. "Voldemort!"  
  
Remus froze in the door. "Now, I may be a dark creature, but I was hoping I wasn't quite as bad as him." he tried to make it sound like a joke, despite the little stab of hurt he felt at the accusation.  
  
It worked. At least partially. The children huddled in the corner looked up. Some managed a weak smile, some dashed towards him, two threw their arms around his legs and clung to him.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked as gently as possible. "What did I do to make you think I was the dark lord?"  
  
Sandy was still sobbing slightly. "He's blowing up the school. Just like Severus said. Real explosions this time, not just a little plate. We'll all die."  
  
Remus blinked. "And how would he get into the school? There are wards. The dark lord can't just walk in here."  
  
"The same way he did it when he blew up Potter's plate and cut his broom to tiny pieces." a muffled voice came up from his right leg.  
  
"Ah, but that was just a traitorous student, who doesn't have the power to blow up the entire castle." Remus tried to sound reassuring while he wondered from about what age level a student might be powerful enough to bring at least one whole tower to fall. "The dark lord himself can't get in here, I assure you, and his agent won't be so stupid to cause an explosion that could kill him himself."  
  
"Severus said he might." Sandy insisted.  
  
"Someone who works for You-Know-Who must be very stupid." one of the Gryffindors commented from behind him. "And he even failed twice. How stupid must somebody be to be unable to kill an unsuspecting student?"  
  
"Mr. Mallister, you are not helping." Minerva took over the boy. "Gryffindors, please clean up and return to your common room. The lesson is almost over and I doubt we'll get anything done today anymore anyway."  
  
The familiar sounds of students packing up came from behind him. Remus gently detached one of the children from his leg and picked her up. A hug should help comfort her, he hoped. Unless she was an abused child, but then she probably wouldn't have clung to his leg in the first place.  
  
"Didn't you notice the explosions stopped a while ago?" he asked while he rocked her gently. "It came from the Potions classroom and it's over. It was most likely just an experiment gone wrong. Harry Potter has Charms right now. If it had been another attack, it would have happened near the Charms classroom, not down in the dungeons."  
  
"It's over?"  
  
"Yes, it's over." Remus confirmed. "Now it's time to pack up and then I'll go back down to the dungeons with you to check whether there's been any damage. Maybe I can help with the repairs."  
  
The children still moved hesitantly and looked terribly pale and frightened. Some of them did pack away their books and quills, but others just gathered close around him and refused to get their bags. He had to ask the brave ones to do it for them. Minerva even helped as well and finally they were on their way back to the common room, Remus still with one little girl on his arm and her backpack slung over his shoulder. The rest at least were carrying their bags themselves.  
  
The dungeons smelled of fire and smoke was drifting down the corridor. Nervous students were hovering near the stairs unsure whether it was safe to return to the common room.  
  
They attached themselves to Remus' group as they continued down the corridor. Remus had originally planned to take the first years to the common room and visit the Potions class alone, but what if the smoke was harmful? Maybe he'd do better to evacuate the common room than to take the students there.  
  
They found even more of the older students outside the Potions classroom staring at the debris that littered the corridor. Severus and Draco were standing in the door, Draco with one arm lying comfortingly over Severus' shoulders. Remus peered into the class through the hole in the wall next to the door. Luisa Hunter-Moor was already using it, but Remus had no problem looking over the second year's head.  
  
There were holes not only in the walls, but also in the floor and ceiling. Argus Filch was standing in the middle of the room staring at soot stained pieces of shattered furniture in horror. The two coughing house elves beside him were so dirty from digging through the ashes Remus couldn't even identify them.  
  
"Tilly is very sorry Mr. Filch, Sir." one of them announced after regaining her breath. "Tilly and Twinky is tries to stops it, but pieces is flies everywhere and explosions is blowing Tilly and Twinky around the room every time."  
  
"And students is coughing so much they isn't ables to helps Tilly and Twinky." the other one added.  
  
"Are you sure the ceiling won't cave in?" Filch demanded.  
  
Tilly nodded. "As long as nobody's enters the room upstairs and putting weight on it."  
  
"Then go lock that room with your strongest locking spells and hang a warning to the door." the caretaker ordered.  
  
Tilly popped away immediately.  
  
"Twinky, we'd better close this room off as well. Go get the tape and my toolbox." Filch continued. "And where the hell is Professor Malfoy?"  
  
Nobody had an answer to that.  
  
Filch cursed for a bit.  
  
"It will take weeks to repair this." he sighed finally picking one of the larger pieces out of the pile of debris before him and beginning to rub the soot off it. "Well, looks like the grinning chair just needs a new leg. I sure hope it isn't able to feel pain."  
  
"Is the Slytherin common room safe, Argus?" Remus called out to the caretaker.  
  
Filch looked up from the damaged chair in surprise. He hadn't even noticed Remus was there. "Yes, yes, just get them out of here before they do any worse damage."  
  
Some of the students protested that they hadn't been the cause of the destruction, but Remus managed to herd them back to the common room without any serious problems. Still, being head of house was turning out to be a lot harder than he'd thought it would be. He wondered for a moment why Severus did it. The little extra money it earned him wasn't that much of an incentive.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Something was moving on his pillow beside him.  
  
For a moment Draco wondered whether Pansy had snuck into his bed, then his brain began to work again. Pansy was happy with Baise and Ginny hadn't gone further than kissing yet. And she definitely had no way to get into his dorm. She didn't even know the password or where exactly the secret entrance into the common room was.  
  
Still something was on his pillow and now there even was a feather light touch on his cheek.  
  
"Sniff!" it sounded loud and clear right next to his ear.  
  
Draco's eyes flew open and he sat up straight in bed. "Greenie!"  
  
There were some sleepy complaints from four other beds, but Severus was already getting dressed.  
  
"I sent him to wake you." he explained while he slipped into his robes. "Hurry up, we've got something important to do."  
  
Draco yawned and glared, but complied.  
  
Theodore grumbled something incomprehensible and fumbled for his wand on his nightstand.  
  
SNAP!  
  
Theodore's scream and curses served to fully wake Draco.  
  
The bathroom seemed strangely empty and quiet this early in the morning, but there was no time to think about it. Severus was already waiting in the common room.  
  
Ten minutes later they set out to find Lucius' office. This normally easy task turned out to be rather complicated.  
  
The usual Potions office had been closed off along with the classroom. For a moment the boys just stood outside dumbfounded and Greenie sniffed in the direction of the door, probably wondering why they'd stopped moving and were staring at the piece of wood.  
  
"Now what?" Draco asked Severus after a moment.  
  
"We could try looking near the classroom Albus used last year." Severus decided. "If they're using that one again, they'll probably have given Lucius an office near it."  
  
Unfortunately that didn't seem to be the case.  
  
"Either he hasn't moved in yet, or Albus doesn't want him this close to his office." Severus decided after they'd checked every door on that corridor.  
  
"Can you blame him?" Draco asked with a smirk. "The dungeons have much thicker walls than the rest of the castle. If yesterdays explosions had occurred anywhere else, several rooms might have collapsed."  
  
Severus nodded seriously even though Draco had meant it more in jest. "You're right. This part of the castle is much too used. It's almost a miracle that there were only minor injuries yesterday. Next time we might not be so lucky and a more out of the way location reduces the number of people at risk. If the ceiling of this class were to cave in, the headmaster's office would be at risk. If the floor collapsed, it'd fall right into Binns' classroom and behind that wall that's McGonagall's bedroom. The fastest way from the Ravenclaw common room to the library leads right past the classroom as well."  
  
"Do we give up then?" Draco asked a little disappointed.  
  
"For now." Severus confirmed. "If we can't find Lucius' office, most of our suspects most likely won't either, so watching it will be useless anyway. We'll wait until Albus announces the new location of the Potions classroom."  
  
Draco nodded obediently. "So what do we do now? I'm sick of trudging after Stephan. He never goes anyplace new anymore. I'm even beginning to miss searching trunks. Isn't there some way we could get into one of the other houses and search our suspects there?"  
  
"Not unless somebody there lets us in." Severus answered while tickling one of Greenie's paws.  
  
The hedgehog didn't seem to be ticklish. He just curled his nose inward to sniff at Severus' finger curiously.  
  
"Neville would, if we explained." Draco pushed.  
  
"No, I don't want to drag him into this and it's Ravenclaw we'd need most, not Gryffindor." Severus insisted. "We barely have any suspects in Gryffindor."  
  
"Neville might be able to suggest some more." Draco attempted.  
  
"No, just you and me. Too many teachers know already. We don't have to include more students as well."  
  
"Neville's trustworthy." Draco reminded Severus, though he knew he'd lost the argument again. "Hey, aren't we going back to the common room?"  
  
They'd reached the staircase they'd come up, but Severus was walking on past it.  
  
"Right after we've paid a little visit to the library." Severus promised. "I have to start a little series of explosions of my own."  
  
"In the library?" Draco asked confused. "Wouldn't a potions storeroom be a more promising starting point for that?"  
  
"Not for the kind of explosions I have in mind." Severus smiled angelically as he opened the door to the Library and walked straight to Professor Pince's desk.  
  
They were lucky this time. Madame Pince was in, though the dark circles under her eyes clearly showed the strain of being both Latin teacher and librarian at the same time.  
  
She looked up at them tiredly. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Well," Severus started pretending to be a little nervous about it. "It's none of my business actually, since I'm not a prefect, but . . ."  
  
Madame Pince sighed. "But what?"  
  
"But I saw some third year girls with a book that looked like it belonged in the restricted section and I was wondering whether you and Remus would really hand something like that out to them, if it really was a restricted book." Severus hesitated.  
  
"Third years with a restricted book?" Pince had no doubt that Severus knew exactly what book he had seen. "Where did you see them and when?"  
  
"Oh, two or three days ago, I think. In the common room."  
  
More vagueness. Maybe Severus knew there wasn't a restricted book, but needed her to check for some other purpose?  
  
"I see." she told him. "I don't remember handing any restricted books out to third years, but I'll have to check my lists to make sure. Thank you, Severus, you were right to inform me, even if it turns out to be a false alarm. Those books can be very dangerous and we don't want the girls to be harmed."  
  
Severus smiled, thanked Pince for her time and walked out again Draco following right behind wondering what that had been all about.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Albus made no announcement about the new location of Potions class during lunch, but on their way back in after a stroll around the lake Draco and Ginny almost collided with Tilly, the house elf, who was dragging a huge box up the stairs.  
  
"Oh dear!" Ginny exclaimed at the sight of the tiny elf struggling with the heavy box. "Why don't you levitate it?"  
  
"Professor Malfoy Sir say Tilly is not allowed, Miss." Tilly responded panting with exhaustion. "He not want his books levitated or apparated. Tilly is even tells him Tilly is teleport them, but Professor Malfoy Sir is insists Tilly carry."  
  
Ginny frowned trying to puzzle out the bad grammar, but Draco, who was more used to house elves, understood it right away. This could clearly work to his advantage.  
  
"Oh, he's just doing that to make your job harder." he told Tilly. "But this is much too heavy for you alone. Just tell us where you need it and we'll carry it for you."  
  
"Sir is too kind!" Tilly squeaked. "This Tilly's work. Sir is not bother with house elf job."  
  
"No, really Tilly!" Ginny exclaimed. "Let us help. Together the three of us will have it up there in no time."  
  
They grabbed the box despite Tilly's protests and carried it up the first stairway with the elf, who didn't want to let go of her work, but was too small to carry the box a this height, dangling from the bottom of the box.  
  
"Okay, Tilly." Draco announced. "We've reached the first floor. Do we need to go further up?"  
  
"No, no!" Tilly shook her head as she climbed onto the top of the box. "Tilly is needs takes box down left corridor."  
  
They followed the corridor to its very end until Tilly announced. " Now Tilly is needs takes third door on the left of right corridor."  
  
Said door turned out to lead onto the servants' stairs.  
  
"Now down." Tilly announced.  
  
"Back into the dungeons?" Draco asked surprised.  
  
"Not dungeons." Tilly corrected. "Is old kitchens. Professor Dumbledore Sir is says make second Potions classroom in old kitchen and office for Professor Malfoy Sir in larder. Now Tilly is takes all Professor Malfoy Sir's things in larder and Dobby is makes new classroom with Mr. Filch Sir."  
  
"So who's repairing the old classroom?" Ginny asked with a slight frown. The news of the devastation had already spread through the school and Ginny had been one of many students who'd crept into the dungeons this morning to take a look at the ruins.  
  
"Twinky and Winky, Miss. They is best at reparo spells, but even they is having very hard repair this bad damage."  
  
It took almost two hours to drag everything Lucius wanted in his office into the old larder, but Ginny kissed Draco for being so kind and helpful and now he could tell Severus exactly where to find Lucius' new office.  
  
When they arrived with the last box Mr. Filch was already standing in the larder directing Twinky where to teleport the furniture.  
  
"I don't remember giving you two detention." he grumbled at them in greeting.  
  
"You didn't." Draco confirmed. "But these boxes were much too heavy for one house elf to carry on her own, so we decided to help."  
  
Filch almost smiled. "I'll remember this next time you are to serve a detention with me." he promised.  
  
At least Draco supposed this was to be taken as a promise, not a threat.  
  
"Is there anything else we can do?" Ginny offered kindly.  
  
The caretaker shook his head. "No, thank you. Malfoy can bloody well unpack his trash himself with all the extra work he's causing me."  
  
So Draco returned triumphantly to the common room with the information he'd gained.  
  
When he arrived Severus was sitting by the fire listening to strange noises that were drifting down from the girls' stairs.  
  
"What's happening?" Draco asked almost forgetting his news over all the excitement in the common room.  
  
Almost every boy in the house seemed to be hanging around either inconspicuously pretending to do homework or eagerly crowding around the bottom of the girls' stairs. No girls were in evidence.  
  
"They are searching the third year girls' dorm." Severus announced smugly.  
  
"They? Who's they?"  
  
"Well, officially it's Professor Lupin of course." Theodore commented from his perch on the arm of Blaise's chair. "But Pince arrived with him. It appears the girls are suspected of stealing books from the library."  
  
"Maybe one of them just forgot to hand a book back in on time." Vincent commented.  
  
"No way." Blaise grinned. "People hand books in late all the time and they've never been searched before. This is something big. Maybe the thief will even get expelled."  
  
Loud shouting arose upstairs. Apparently something had been found.  
  
"See." Theodore said. "Now they've caught her. They'll bring her down any moment now."  
  
"Who do you think it is?" Vincent asked excitedly.  
  
"Gaia Ushton." Blaise suggested. "She's always up to no good."  
  
"Gaia didn't do anything wrong!" Curtis Marston protested his voice trembling.  
  
He was Gaia's best friend, which didn't give him much credibility in the matter.  
  
"Mathilda Harris looked pretty scared when they arrived, though." Theodore reported. "She had guilty written all over her face, if you ask me."  
  
"Masha Alton." Severus declared with certainty. "She's the worst of the bunch."  
  
The shouting had died down however and the teachers still hadn't appeared.  
  
"False alarm." Theodore decided.  
  
"I found out where the new Potions classroom will be." Draco remarked into the disappointed silence.  
  
"Really? Where?" Draco hadn't even noticed Stephan was close enough to hear them.  
  
"They've adapted the old kitchen. The Potions teacher's office will be in the former larder next to it." Draco smirked.  
  
"That's a good place for explosions." Severus commented. "It's so out of the way there isn't even a door to connect it with the rest of the dungeons."  
  
"What old kitchen?" Stephan demanded. "I only know one kitchen and that's right under the great hall."  
  
"In the days of the founders Hogwarts had very few house elves." Severus explained smugly. "Most of the work was done by Muggle servants who lived in a servants' tract separate from the teachers and students' quarters. The original kitchen was right under the servants' tract, on a level with our dungeons, but separate from them. When Muggle labour started getting too expensive however more house elves were brought in to replace the servants. Due to their smaller size the servants' tract didn't suit the elves' needs and a different part of the castle was adapted for them. Among other things a new kitchen was built, bigger, but lower so everything would be in comfortable reach for the elves. The servants' tract has been mostly empty since then."  
  
"So they've pushed Professor Malfoy out of the way?" Gregory frowned.  
  
"They had to find a new classroom for him, since the old one will take months to repair properly." Theodore explained. "I overheard Filch complaining about it to his cat."  
  
"And they probably didn't want an upstairs classroom, because another explosion might blast a hole through the floor, which could be very dangerous." Severus added. "The dungeons are the most strongly built part of the castle, so they're the most likely to withstand a Potions accident and the servants' tract isn't as close to our dorms as the bigger rooms on this side of the dungeons are. If the dorms were damaged in an accident they'd have to adapt classrooms into temporary dorms and that would be rather difficult."  
  
"We used an upstairs classroom last year, though." Vincent reminded them.  
  
"But we had only theoretical lessons there." Severus argued. "This time the repairs will take longer, so we need a room where we can have practical lessons as well."  
  
"I still don't like it." Gregory insisted. "Potions should be here, close to our house."  
  
Draco was just about to remind him that the Potions teacher wasn't their head of house this year, but at that moment Professor Pince appeared at the top of the stairs and the common room fell silent.  
  
The librarian was carrying a pile of six or seven books and looked almost shocked. Draco didn't quite understand why. Okay, so there had apparently been more stolen books than they'd originally expected, but surely that wasn't that terrible, was it?  
  
Behind Pince the third years followed in a tight frightened looking group and at the end of the group Professor Lupin, who was carrying a bag in one hand and holding Marsha Alton's arm in the other. He looked more serious than Draco had ever seen him before.  
  
Behind them the rest of the girls swarmed down the stairs and into the common room wide eyed and very excited.  
  
Just what had happened up there?  
  
They didn't get an answer to that question, though. The procession just walked past them and out the secret door leaving the assembled students to discuss the events and create all sorts of rumours.  
  
"Didn't I tell you it would be Marsha?" Severus asked triumphantly.  
  
"They brought down all of them." Theodore insisted. "There's no way to tell which one is guilty."  
  
"But Lupin was dragging Marsha." Curtis informed him. "The rest were walking along freely. Gaia is innocent."  
  
About half an hour later Remus returned to ask Severus to accompany him to the headmaster's office. Severus almost smiled. It appeared he wouldn't have had to take those potion samples from the third year girls after all.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Pseudonym Sylphmuse - Yes, Sevi's still afraid of Minerva, but Flitwick never scared him.  
  
JerseyPike - I suppose Albus had an important meeting at the ministry. (Or maybe just a Sherbert Lemon to eat, or some new socks to buy?)  
  
Elsa - Well, soup is a difficult science. . . . I guarantee you that Ron is not Percy. Percy is at St Mungos. . . . Well, I just like Neville and I'm not trying to write cannon.  
  
Iremione - Severus is trying to get the students to show what side they're really on. Their opinion on Potter is a good clue so he was trying to feed the argument. . . . Mathilda? Oh, she just thinks school isn't important for girls, she'll only be married off to some rich wizard anyway. . . . What can I say? He's Lockhart. (He probably ran into the ward backwards while busy telling Sevi what an excellent brewer he is.) . . . Muggle alarms don't work at Hogwarts and the more advanced wards would hurt the one trying to break in. Sevi isn't allowed top use anything that might seriously harm a foolish student. . . . Oh, just reacting to a RHPS quote in a review. . . . I know, I usually answer in English, but when I'm specifically addressed in German . . . Vestalia Flemming. (Don't want to say too much about the plot, yet and you know me too well, so you keep guessing about that one.)  
  
Koganei-Tokiya - I'm afraid HPHC is finished as it is. It's deliberately open ended on a hopeful note. Harry will have to fight his way back to happiness, but he's finally opened up again to his friends, though they are slightly different people than they used to be. Some, like Sirius are likely to come around in time, some like Hermione will need to get to know him again slowly, others like Cho he will just have to write off. It won't be easy, but he'll get there in time.  
  
Thistle - No, Luci doesn't suspect Draco, but he doesn't really talk to him either and he keeps berating him about his grades. Draco just doesn't like being around him, if he can help it. . . . Luci just doesn't know how to teach. He's never done it before and isn't particularly good with children or at understanding other people's viewpoint. He feels pretty helpless in all the chaos Potions class causes and just can't think straight under those circumstances. He's much better at political intrigue, manipulation of adults or on a battlefield. . . . If you watch it closely you'll notice that it's mostly the Hogwarts staff that use the term traitor. Lucius thinks of the traitor as the assassin or the agent. To Dumbledore the students are part of the Hogwarts community and therefore should be on Hogwarts' side. That would then make the assassin a traitor.  
  
GreenEyes7 - Hey, I always knew I'd continue this. I just need to concentrate on one fic at a time and sometimes I just don't get the time to write.  
  
Semmel - Blos dass Blaise und Theo beim letzten Angriff beide brav im Unterricht gesessen sind und nichtmal auf's Quidditchfeld schauen konnten. Susan, ja, die hat Sevi wirklich nicht auf seiner Liste. Aber vielleicht ist der Verräter ja doch auf der Liste? Ich weis, ich bin gemein. . . . Wenn du zwischendurch mal mehr zu lesen brauchst und auch was Deutsches nehmen würdest, sieh dir doch mal an was meine Freundin Ricky (Ricky1 laut ff.net) so schreibt. Ist echt lesenswert.  
  
Black Angel - You still suspect Pince? Oh well, if you think so. . . . Sorry, Minerva and Sevi keep misunderstanding each other. Communication between Slytherins and Gryffindors is always a little problematic and prone to misunderstandings. They'd both like to be friends. They just keep messing up their chances. . . . You bet Albus has a collection, but the grinning chair will remain in Potions class until the end of the year. Sevi might replace him after that, though and I'm sure he'll think of Albus when he does.  
  
Phoenix Flight - Glad to have made you happy!  
  
EriEka127 - Harry already knows about the ban. Unfortunately none of the Slytherins were there to see when he found out. (Minerva called him to her office and told him privately.)  
  
Bobbie - Thanks. I try to be original, but with so many fics out there, I always have my doubts.  
  
Weasleylover 1 - To be honest I feel sorry for Luci, too. He's totally out of his depth and I'm getting more and more fond of him. . . . Not telling about the traitor. Maybe Seamus is, or maybe I'm just throwing red herrings around. . . .  
  
oldbean - Actually I don't like Soccer, but I needed a hobby for the Rakers and Soccer fit perfectly into the scenery. . . . Stop writing? How does one do that?  
  
black sayain - Thanks!  
  
Feronia - Thanks! I don't always hear good things about that epilogue, but I still like it myself. . . . Not humorous, if I remember correctly was in reference to Harry Potter Hogwarts Caretaker, which was the next thing I wrote after MNS, but not the sequel. (This here's the sequel.) And HPHC is far from humorous, in case you intend to read it. It's my depression fic. A style I don't usually write down so it comes as natural as the humour parts. I've had people tell me hat they were unable to finish HPHC and it's probably not the best thing to read right after MNS.  
  
Laughing Cat - Hm . . . SRATSS fic is probably not the best list for you, if you've never seen the show. It's all fanfic authors that write about that one show and my fic isn't even in the files, just in the messages. I don't think either are open for non-members, I'm afraid, but most likely the ff.net fic will soon catch up to the list version.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N: Will the separation of Lucius living quarters and office make it more difficult to observe him? What did Remus and Madame Pince find in the third years' dorm? And how will the girls be punished? (Guesses about the identity of the traitor as always will be read with great interest, but not answered, yet.) Please R/R.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Next: Sevi thinks about redecorating, Draco draws Potions class and Lucius attends another emergency meeting. 


	11. Conferences and Traps

Disclaimer - All JKR's, nothing mine! Except for a few characters I added.  
  
Disclaimer 2 - Draco drawing dragons belongs to PikaCheeka. Sorry I forgot to mention that in the first chapter of MNS. I sort of adopted the idea subconsciously.  
  
Disclaimer 3 - Severus' raven belongs to J. L. Matthews. I just borrowed him because he's such a perfect pet for Sevi and promise to return him unharmed.  
  
The catar however are all mine and I love them so please don't use without asking me first.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N - Can you believe it? We've got snow in Austria! At this time of the year and down here in the Wiener Becken where it's always last to snow! And for the moment it even looks like it's staying for another night.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 11: Conferences and Traps  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A teachers conference on a Sunday was almost unheard of. If you could believe the rumours Professors Flitwick and McGonagall had attended one years ago under headmaster Dippet, but Albus Dumbledore had never before called for one.  
  
It was Sunday however and Lucius was sitting in the teachers' lounge along with his colleagues waiting for the headmaster to appear and explain why he'd called them there. Those teachers probably in the know of things were looking very serious and worried, which made the rest of them nervous.  
  
Lucius of course was the most nervous of them all. He could once again see only one possible reason for an emergency meeting and that was another attack on Harry Potter. But he'd been so sure that the agent wouldn't attack without his go ahead sign again after the scolding he'd given him last time! The brat had at least looked sufficiently cowed.  
  
What could have gotten into the child's head to start another attack anyway?  
  
Dumbledore arrived late, several rolls of parchment in his hands and looking uncharacteristically grave.  
  
"My friends, we have a problem." he announced by way of greeting.  
  
"I do hope Potter wasn't killed this time?" Lucius asked hastily. If the boy was dead, he'd have less of a problem explaining this to Voldemort, of course, but the agent would be gloating and he couldn't admit he wanted Potter dead in front of these witnesses.  
  
Nervous laughter all around him.  
  
"Oh no, no, Lucius." Dumbleore smiled. "Harry is just fine. This has nothing to do with him."  
  
"Nothing to do with him?" Lucius repeated in surprise. "Then there hasn't been another attack? Have you found the traitor?"  
  
"No, nothing of the sort." Dumbledore shook his head. "We are here to deal with very different misdeeds, but please allow me to tell this chronologically so everything will be clear. Yesterday morning a concerned student informed Priscilla that a group of third year Slytherin girls had been seen with a restricted book, that did not at all seem appropriate for their level. When Priscilla checked the lists she found that no restricted books had been handed out to any third years, but several books were unaccountably missing from the restricted section."  
  
"I used to check the section for missing books once a week, but since I took over Ancient Runes class last year and Latin this year I haven't had much time for my other duties and rarely got around to it." Professor Pince explained. "The last time I checked was after I returned from my summer holidays and I found three books missing then, which I reported to the headmaster back then, but there wasn't much else we could do. When I checked this time I found eleven books missing."  
  
Dumbledore nodded at her, probably to assure her that he wasn't blaming her for the loss of the books. "Priscilla immediately took the problem to Remus, who confirmed that he hadn't given any third years access to restricted books and conducted a search of his third year girls' dormitory."  
  
Lucius turned his head to regard the werewolf. That had to have been a tricky decision. The Slytherins most certainly resented the intrusion on their privacy and Lupin was still new as their head. This wouldn't help him get accepted, but on the other hand the teachers would resent a lack of cooperation in a matter as important as a theft of illegal books.  
  
"As most of you know there are five Slytherin girls in third year." Lupin reported. "Gaia Ushton, Mathilda Harris, Marsha Alton, Roswitha Price and Rebecca Hillinger. One restricted book each was found in the trunks of Gaia, Marsha and Roswitha, while Rebecca had another one in her cupboard. Three more were in Mathilda's posession."  
  
"Which leaves four more books missing." Lucius confirmed. "At least one of which was stolen this year and should still be somewhere in the castle. Now I understand the problem."  
  
"Unfortunately that's only the beginning." Dumbledore corrected him. "Two of the girls had other restricted books in their possession that did not come from the Hogwarts library. We have to assume that they were given to them by irresponsible parents."  
  
"Which girls?" Professor Hooch asked hastily.  
  
"Gaia and Mathilda." Lupin answered. "We can't blame the children for that, though. It's their parents' fault, if they permit their children to read dark books."  
  
"Moreover there were other forbidden objects found in the possession of each of the girls." Dumbledore interrupted. "Some more dangerous than others. From toys that are listed on Argus' list of forbidden objects to actually illegal addictive substances."  
  
Lucius' mouth dropped. "Drugs?" he exclaimed incredulously. "You found drugs?"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so." Dumbledore confirmed. "We now have to decide not only how to punish each of the girls according to the severity of her transgression, but also what to do about the still missing restricted books and about the drugs."  
  
"Expel the student that had the drugs." Lucius recommended. "The offence is bad enough to warrant it and we're rid of the problem."  
  
"That sounds like a solution at first glance." Lupin confirmed. "But we found different kinds of drugs with two different students. None of the girls got hers from the other, so we have to assume a different source, most likely another student."  
  
"And that means that we have to assume that there are more addicted students than just those two." Dumbledore explained. "Suggestions?"  
  
"Search all the dorms." Lucius said immediately.  
  
"That sounds good, but isn't practical." Filch growled. "Even with the help of all the house elves we can't search everywhere at once, which means the students will be warned and can move their illegal objects from one dorm to the other. Not to mention that the elves' usual tasks would be left undone."  
  
"And we can't intrude on the students' privacy like that." Sprout added. "It's one thing, if there's a concrete lead that the student in question is in possession of a stolen or illegal object, but another to search children like that. Hogwarts isn't Azkaban."  
  
"Question the students we caught." suggested Pince. "They must know who their source was."  
  
"We will have to observe our students more closely then search specifically those that seem suspicious." McGonagall suggested.  
  
"To do that we need to know exactly what we're looking for." Professor Vector commented. "What are the symptoms of addiction, how do dealers behave? We should get an expert from the ministry's drug abuse department to explain to us what we are looking for."  
  
"Maybe we could hire a detective?" the Muggle Studies teacher suggested dreamily.  
  
Dumbledore listened quietly for a while. When the suggestions became more and more unrealistic he finally stepped in again.  
  
"That's all very nice. For now, I think, questioning the girls and watching the other students for signs of addiction sounds like the easiest solution." he announced. "I'll also get in contact with the drug abuse department about that expert. Now, if we could decide about the punishments of the girls."  
  
"Well, to do that we'd have to know exactly what objects were found with what girl." McGonagall reminded him.  
  
Lupin stepped forward. "I can sum that up for you. Rebecca Hillinger had one restricted book, which was stolen from the library and three forbidden objects. She claims not to have known that they were on the forbidden objects list, which I consider credible considering the length of the list. It is difficult to know that many objects by heart and none of them are actually dangerous, merely noisy or messy. She admits however that she knew the book had been stolen from the library, though she claims that she had no part in the theft itself. She says Marsha lent it to her."  
  
"Do we believe that?" Vector asked.  
  
"Rebecca is usually a nice, quiet girl." Remus reported. "She's never shown a particular interest in the dark arts before and there were no truly incriminating objects other than that book found in her possession."  
  
"She's in Slytherin." McGonagall pointed out.  
  
"So am I." Lupin countered sharply. "I also read books on he dark arts. Do you want to expel me for that?"  
  
"It's part of your job, though, Remus." Dumbledore pointed out. "Rebecca is only a thirteen year old girl."  
  
"Remus is right, though." Sprout threw in. "We can't punish every student that gives in to curiosity and reads a book they shouldn't. I say confiscate the book and toys and be done with it."  
  
"They already have been confiscated." Pince declared with a slight frown. "The books are back in the library where they belong and Argus has locked away the forbidden objects."  
  
"Well, then Rebecca's case is solved." Hagrid declared.  
  
"There should be sterner consequences to remind her to obey the rules." Filch insisted. "She has broken them after all and confiscating those objects was only putting things back in order. A punishment is needed as well as a warning to her and others that rule breaking is not tolerated."  
  
"It's not worth expelling her over, though." Sprout declared. "A simple reprimand will do."  
  
"We should contact her parents." McGonagall suggested. "They ought to know what their daughter gets up to."  
  
"As far as I know she has very stern parents, possibly abusive." Remus warned. "Their reaction might well overshoot the mark."  
  
"Remember that we have worse offenders to deal with." Dumbledore added. "The punishments should reflect the severity of the offence. I think a simple detention should suffice for Rebecca Hillinger. I'd make her learn the list of forbidden objects by heart, Argus."  
  
To Lucius' surprise the caretaker smiled at that. "Then next time she won't be able to claim ignorance."  
  
"Then we all agree?" the headmaster asked. "Excellent. The next offender, Remus?"  
  
"Rebecca's best friend Roswitha Price." Remus announced. "Besides the book, which she claims to have borrowed from Marsha as well, she had a biting tea cup, apparently a gift from Gaia, a jar of green dragon scales, a restricted potions ingredient, and Muggle sleeping pills. Potions is Roswitha's favourite class and she has quite a collection of unusual ingredients, most of which are harmless. According to her the scales came with the rest of the collection, probably an oversight on the part of the apothecary. Sleeping pills are a drug used as medicine by Muggles, but addictive and easily abused. Roswitha clearly didn't have them for medical reasons since she is a pureblood and a sleeping drought is more effective. So far she has refused to tell where she bought the pills."  
  
Lucius frowned. A Muggle drug?  
  
"How dangerous exactly are the green dragon scales?" Hooch asked looking at him. "Remus said they're restricted, not illegal?"  
  
"They aren't dark ingredients." Lucius confirmed. "They are used in one or two dark potions I can think of, but that is not their main purpose."  
  
"Their main use is in medical potions." Dumbledore jumped in. "I asked a potions master after Remus reported the find." he added when everybody looked at him in surprise. "The reason they are restricted is that they are dangerous, if handled improperly. They become poisonous when spoiled and easily explode when left too long in direct sunlight. They also have the ability to enhance the effects of many addictive potions, possibly Muggle drugs as well."  
  
"So we're assuming that Roswitha Price used them for that last purpose?" Lucius asked trying to safe his dignity. He was the Potions teacher! Why hadn't Dumbledore come to him before going through the trouble of contacting a potions master?  
  
"Yes," the werewolf confirmed. "We also suspect that the scales were stolen out of the school's supplies rather than bought at an apothecary."  
  
"Severus kept a list of all his stores in his desk." Dumbledore informed him. "I'm sure you've noticed. I'd like you to check whether there are any green dragon scales missing."  
  
"Are you sure the school even has green dragon scales?" Lucius asked surprised. "They're restricted and expensive."  
  
"Severus was a potions master." Dumbledore reminded him. "And he brewed most of Poppy's potions himself. The dragon scales are expensive, but not as expensive as the finished potions. The school kept some for Severus' use only, not for the students'."  
  
"So Roswitha is guilty of reading a dark book and owning a forbidden object just like Rebecca." Vector summed up. "Additionally she also smuggled, and probably used, drugs and dangerous potions ingredients. Do we believe her that she didn't break into the restricted section and steal the book herself?"  
  
"If we believe that of Rebecca, I'd say the same is true for Roswitha." Lupin judged. "They are best friends, so most likely they would have broken into the library together. Also considering that most of the books were found in Marsha's trunk, I think it's quite plausible that she was the one to steal them as well. It is rather unlikely that all five girls would have raided the restricted section together. The risk of getting caught is just too big with such a big group."  
  
"She is innocent of stealing from the library then, but suspected of breaking into the potions lab." Vector continued. "I trust the objects in question were confiscated as well? Including the drugs?"  
  
"Of course." Madame Pomfrey confirmed. "Both the dragon scales and the sleeping pills are locked up in my potions cupboard."  
  
Lucius bristled. The dragon scales were suspected of belonging in his lab after all.  
  
"We are hoping that students are less likely to think of breaking into the hospital wing's potions stores since they contain only medical potions and there's always somebody in the hospital wing which makes sneaking in very difficult." Dumbledore quickly explained.  
  
"We should inform Ms Price's parents." Vector announced. "They have to know about the drugs at least."  
  
"And she will have to serve a detention as well, since we can't punish her any more lightly than Rebecca." Remus added.  
  
"Not together, though." Filch remarked. "I don't see much use in her learning the forbidden objects list because of one biting teacup."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Let her help with the repairs of the Potions Classroom, then." he decided. "And Poppy will have to keep an eye on her for any symptoms of withdrawal, or signs that she's taking drugs again."  
  
"I thought you'd confiscated everything?" Lucius demanded sharply. "If we ban her from the next Hogsmeade weekend, she shouldn't be able to renew her supplies."  
  
"Banishing her from the Hogsmeade visit is an excellent idea, Lucius." Dumbledore beamed. "But you are assuming an outside source. There is the possibility that the girls bought the drugs from another student, though. If so, Roswitha can buy more at any time."  
  
"So we have detention for Rebecca and detention, an owl to the parents and banishment from Hogsmeade visits for Roswitha." Lupin said. "Anything else?"  
  
Dumbledoe shook his head. "I think that should suffice for those two. Next?"  
  
"Gaia Ushton." Lupin sighed. "A troublemaker, but insists she had nothing to do with the theft. According to her Marsha and Mathilda were the ones to break into the library. Marsha accuses Gaia and Mathilda, while Mathilda swears it was Gaia alone."  
  
"Marsha was the one who had most of the books and lent them to Rebecca and Roswitha, though, wasn't she?" Vector asked. "I'd say that makes it quite obvious that she was part of the theft."  
  
"I agree." said Lupin. "But did she do it alone, or did she have an accomplice?"  
  
"Accomplice." Pince supplied. "That's quite a pile of books for one girl to carry and she most likely needed her wand hand to light her way. Two would be more likely to make off with so many books at once."  
  
"Gaia or Mathilda, then?" Dumbledore asked. "Or perhaps both?"  
  
Remus thought that over. "Hard to say. If she had only one accomplice, it definitely was Mathilda. Those two are always together while Gaia usually hangs out with the boys of her year. She's clever and daring enough to have planned the whole thing, though, while Marsha always seemed a little clumsy to me."  
  
"She seems to me like a girl who trusts nobody but herself." Lucius opined. "She'd prefer to work alone."  
  
Lupin nodded. "Possibly, but more likely not, guilty of breaking into the library, then." he stated. "Gaia also had a lot of prank utensils. We confiscated all of them, though mousetraps aren't technically forbidden objects."  
  
Lucius glared at his long healed right hand and wondered why he'd just defended Gaia Ushton.  
  
"I can't put mousetraps on the list." Filch declared. "They are necessary objects that serve a useful purpose. I occasionally make use of them myself when Mrs Norris can't keep up with the little pests. And Severus would never get out of detention, if I blacklisted his favourite toys."  
  
Several teachers laughed, Lucius growled. He absolutely hated mousetraps.  
  
"Besides those Gaia's suitcase also held several unidentified potions, that might be drugs." Remus continued.  
  
"Actually those are no longer unidentified." the headmaster cut in waving the parchments he'd brought with him. "That's why I went to my friend the potions master in the first place. This is a detailed report on the contents of each vial." he smiled. "Most of it of purely academic interest, of course. Our expert was quite thorough."  
  
"So what was in there?" McGonagall demanded slightly impatiently.  
  
"Huh? Oh yes!" the headmaster smiled again. "Invisible ink, colour changing potions and the like. They are all simple 'fun potions' easy to brew and with effects children tend to like. The most dangerous is a fireworks potion, which could cause a minor explosion, if it were of a slightly higher concentration. As it is it's barely strong enough to set parchment on fire."  
  
"You mean they're just the products of a child's potions kit?" Pince exclaimed incredulously.  
  
"According to S . . . our expert the fireworks potion isn't part of such simple potions kits, but all the ingredients are among the normal students' stores, so Gaia is allowed to have them. They are no danger to the school or its students, though some of them could be used for possibly disruptive pranks." Dumbledore reported.  
  
Remus sighed. "A stolen book, she might, or might not, have stolen herself and prank utensils, then. Some of the later forbidden objects."  
  
"We can't prove that she was involved in the theft, though." Vector stated. "And without that she did nothing worse than Ms Hillinger. We'd have to give her the same punishment then."  
  
"I doubt learning the list of forbidden objects by heart will have much of an effect on a known prankster." McGonagall argued.  
  
"Maybe not," Dumbledore agreed. "But we have to be fair. Both are to be punished for possession of forbidden objects and reading a stolen book."  
  
"Can't we claim a repeated offence in Gaia's case?" Filch asked. "I caught her with a firecracker and two dung bombs only a week ago."  
  
"But she was already punished for that, wasn't she?" Lupin demanded.  
  
"Why yes, I made her scrub the stairs in the astronomy tower." Filch admitted.  
  
"Then that's done with." McGonagall decided. "You can give her a warning that next time she won't get away as easily, though."  
  
Fich frowned. Apparently he didn't think that was quite sufficient, but Lupin went right on to the next student.  
  
"Mathilda Harris had several dark arts books and a store of potion ingredients, some of which are definitely dark and illegal." he reported. "Some of the legal ones might have come out of the school's stores, but considering her possession of illegal ones, that the school most certainly never owned, we have no proof of it. Mathilda herself claims she got them from various family members and doesn't remember who gave her which exactly."  
  
"A blatant lie, if you ask me." Lucius sneered. "Of course she remembers. She just won't incriminate any particular person. As long as she doesn't give a name the Aurors can't arrest anybody. If asked each of them will claim to have given her only legal ingredients, the illegal ones must have come from the others."  
  
"And of course the brat is completely innocent and had no idea the ingredients were illegal." Filch added sarcastically. "She never thought her relatives would give her anything dangerous or illegal."  
  
"Exactly." Pince confirmed. "However did you guess?"  
  
"The ingredients were confiscated of course." Dumbledore declared before this could go any further. "We will have to hand the illegal ones in to the ministry on Monday."  
  
Did Dumbledore actually look sad about that? Lucius began to wonder. He wasn't as sure as the werewolf that there was nothing illegal to be found in Snape's stores, but could it be that the headmaster knew about it? Actually approved of it?  
  
"We'll also have to report where we found them." he said out loud. After all he was experienced in such matters. "That would cause an investigation of the Harris family. Do we really want that?"  
  
"We can't keep this from the Aurors!" Sprout exclaimed horrified. "Those ingredients are dangerous. They can't just remain in the school."  
  
"I wasn't suggesting to keep them." Lucius confirmed. "Just that maybe there is a way to dispose of them quietly while sparing the family the scandal."  
  
"Unfortunately hiding this would be criminal as well." Dumbledore stated calmly. "That is out of the question."  
  
"We should owl them before we report it to the ministry, though." Flitwick suggested. "Better they find out from us, than from a squad of Aurors come to search their home."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "We'll owl the parents today, then, and the Aurors tomorrow. The ingredients are safely locked away and it wouldn't be polite to bother the ministry on the weekend, if it isn't a life and death situation."  
  
"What of Mathilda's punishment, though?" Pince asked. "The possession of illegal and dangerous objects should validate an expulsion, shouldn't it?"  
  
"Isn't that a bit extreme?" Hagrid asked. "Maybe the poor girl really didn't know they were illegal. She's just a little girl after all."  
  
"We should at least threaten her with expulsion to make the severity of her offence clear." Filch insisted.  
  
"Threaten her, but give her detention instead." Lupin suggested. "I'm against expelling any of the girls. They are still young and it would destroy their entire future. The simple possession of certain objects, no matter how dangerous, shouldn't have such dire consequences."  
  
"And what will you do when we catch the traitor that tried to murder Harry?" Pince demanded. "Slap him on the wrist and say 'bad boy'?"  
  
"That's different." Lupin argued. "The traitor actually tried to murder Harry, while the girls didn't intend anybody harm. The traitor has to leave of course."  
  
"Drugs can kill as well." Madame Pomfrey pointed out.  
  
"The girls that took drugs harmed themselves, but not others." Lupin explained. "As long as they didn't sell drugs to their friends I still don't see that as a reason to expel them."  
  
"They are the victims here." Dumbledore agreed. "We need to find their dealer, and if he is a student, I promise you he will be expelled."  
  
"That leaves Marsha Alton, then." Lupin announced. "Most likely the one to steal the books, definitely the one who kept them and owner of several vials of addictive potions."  
  
"Anything illegal?" Lucius asked.  
  
"The drugs." Lupin reminded him.  
  
"I'm aware of that." Lucius growled. "Anything else? Dark arts objects, potion ingredients?"  
  
"No, just the books and the drugs." Lupin repeated. "Isn't that bad enough for you?"  
  
"We'll have to inform her parents, of course." Madame Pomfrey said hastily before this could turn into an argument.  
  
"And ban her from Hogsmeade visits." added Pince. "I'd also like to ban her from taking books out of the library altogether."  
  
"That would limit her studying." McGonagall pointed out.  
  
"She can study in the library where I can keep an eye on her." Pince insisted. "If she wants to work after hours she'll have to ask her friends to get the books for her."  
  
"It might teach her to appreciate the non-restricted books more." Dumbledore mused. "As a temporary measure of course. Lets say until after the Christmas holidays. That will leave her enough time to study properly for the finals."  
  
"What about her detention, though?" Filch asked. "Can I chain her to a wall for a bit? Just to scare her?"  
  
"No Argus!" Dumbledore said sharply. "You can't. No, chains, no whips. You can make her clean and repaint the Potions classroom once it is sufficiently repaired. That should keep her busy for several days."  
  
"Without magic?" Filch asked almost pleadingly.  
  
"Without magic." Dumbledore agreed.  
  
The rest of the meeting consisted of rather impractical suggestions of how to get the rest of the restricted books back and prevent further disappearances. Lucius found it all rather boring and was relieved when Dumbledore finally let them go. He had better things to do than listen to Flitwick drone on about security charms. His new office was full of boxes and those damn house elves refused to unpack them. He'd gotten all dusty unpacking the smallest box himself.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Theodore was standing all alone in the middle of the dorm and realised that he was afraid. Not afraid of being alone, of course, but afraid of touching anything.  
  
He hadn't encountered a mousetrap today, yet, and he knew Severus would never skip a day.  
  
Of course this was his chance to find and disarm it quietly, but where could it be?  
  
The first traps had all been in his bed, under the blanket, under the pillow, under his pyjamas, once even folded into the blanket. Once he'd taken to checking the bed thoroughly before getting in, the traps had started popping up elsewhere. On or in his nightstand, once actually baited with his wand, on his trunk, then in his trunk until he'd gotten afraid of even opening it. Then he'd gotten another one in his bed, just as a reminder, Severus had said. The next in his cupboard among his socks, one under his desk in History of Magic, another in his book bag and twice under his homework scrolls. The worst so far had been the one behind his Transfigurations book in Transfigurations class. McGonagall had almost given him a detention on top of the pain. He still hadn't figured out how Severus had managed to slip an armed mousetrap into his robe pocket without getting caught in it himself and then there was the time the trap had been under his plate. At least the one among the chicken legs had only caught his fork and the one inside his shoe had already snapped before he'd tried to put them on. Theodore suspected it had attempted to catch a cockroach.  
  
Carefully Theodore examined his clothes. No, nothing there.  
  
Watching closely where he stepped he walked over to his bed. Nothing on the floor around it, nothing under it, nothing in it. He even double checked the pillowcase before he dared sit down on the bed.  
  
Next the nightstand, the trunk. Would Severus put it in his book bag on a Sunday?  
  
It couldn't hurt to check. Then the cupboard, the door.  
  
It'd probably be in the great hall again. Unless he had overlooked something. Most likely he had.  
  
Theodore was still trying to think of a place he hadn't looked when Severus and Draco came in.  
  
"Alright, I surrender!" he greeted the surprised boys. "I'll get you your damn rope, just stop with the mousetraps. You'll just have to give me time until the Hogsmeade weekend. I can't buy it before then."  
  
Severus regarded him icily. "Hogsmeade weekend." he agreed finally. "But if I don't get it then, you'll get a mousetrap from me everyday until the end of school."  
  
"When I say you'll get your rope, I mean you'll get your rope." Theodore informed him angrily. "You don't have to make any more threats."  
  
"Ah, but I'm letting up on you early." Severus pointed out. "I promised you'd get the mousetraps until I get my rope and now I'm stopping two weeks early just on a promise. I think I'm entitled to a few threats."  
  
"Whatever." Theodore sighed, too relieved Severus had accepted his capitulation at all to argue much about minor details, and turned to leave.  
  
"Oh, Theodore?" Severus said casually.  
  
Theodore stopped in the door. "Yes?"  
  
"It's under your toothbrush."  
  
"What is?" Theodore asked confused.  
  
"The mousetrap." Severus stated with a grin.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Monday morning as usual started with Potions class. This time in the new classroom.  
  
It wasn't a problem for the Slytherins, of course. After all Draco had already been there on Saturday and Severus had known the way for years.  
  
As usual they arrived before their teacher which gave them a chance to look around undisturbed. The room was bigger and darker than the old Potions classroom. It's naked stone walls had never been painted, but there were soot stains above the old stoves and the floor had been tarred, probably to hide the stains left by spilled food. The domed ceiling was supported by two parallel rows of pillars that ran through the entire room and additional pillars supported the numerous alcoves that gave it the appearance of a maze at first glance.  
  
The worktables didn't all match, but the chairs were even worse. It was rare that you could find two of a kind in the room. Everything looked old and shabby.  
  
"There must be better chairs than these left somewhere in the castle." Pansy commented with a frown after her robe got caught on a rough spot on her chair and almost ripped.  
  
"Filch probably fears that Malfoy will only wrack them again anyway, so he gave him the worst he could find." Blaise smirked.  
  
Severus nodded agreement. "Mary Sue cost the school a lot of furniture, too. I wouldn't be surprised, if Filch really were having trouble finding any more worktables. He can use any chairs for Potions class, but the common students' desks that most of the abandoned classrooms have are completely unsuitable for brewing. There can't be that many of them in the castle."  
  
Since at nine o clock Lucius still hadn't arrived the Slytherins set up their cauldrons and continued working on their study projects.  
  
Five minutes later their teacher finally arrived, but there still wasn't any sign of the Gryffindors. Neville finally stumbled in just when Lucius had been about to put down the attendance list.  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor." Neville panted. "I got lost. If Trevor hadn't jumped off again, I'd never have found the right corridor."  
  
Lucius glared at him, but only threatened him with an additional homework assignment, if this ever happened again. Severus doubted he'd go through with his threat, even if Neville arrived late for every Potions lesson from now until Christmas. It was quite obvious that he hated correcting homework.  
  
"With the usual length and difficulty of his homework assignments, I'd be done with it in five minutes anyway." Neville whispered to Draco a little later when Lucius' attention was no longer on them.  
  
Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were next to arrive, with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finigan not far behind them. This time it occurred to Lucius that he could take points and since he never did things by halves he took one hundred off the group for being late and another fifty for Weasley having forgotten his Potions book.  
  
Neville and the others just groaned, but Potter shouted something about it not being fair and ended up having to copy another chapter of his Potions book for homework. Well, maybe he'd at least remember some of the stuff he wrote for the finals. With the way Lucius was teaching them that was likely to be the only thing Potter would learn in Potions this year.  
  
"I have to find a way to make Lucius give the finals." Severus confided in Draco. "For one thing I don't know what to test, if he doesn't teach anything and for another he'll hate all the grading."  
  
"But what would our grades be then?" Neville asked a little worriedly. "I don't think he has any kind of grading system."  
  
Their discussion was interrupted by the entrance of Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil who ended up losing another one hundred points and for some reason seemed to blame the Slytherins for it. Apparently the Bloody Baron had taken too long to show them the way.  
  
The results might have been worse hadn't Theodore's cauldron exploded right after the point deduction distracting Lucius from the girls' grumbling. Then Millicent's potion boiled over and Severus let a pillar of fire rise from his cauldron just to see the look on Lucius' face. It burned the ceiling a bit, but another soot stain didn't make much of a difference.  
  
Severus considered redecorating the room once he was teaching again. Some simple curtains could close off all the alcoves to make store rooms and smaller labs. The corner with the sink could be turned into a proper washroom and once the room was properly painted and furnished it would make a great classroom. It's size allowed for more worktables and still would leave the individual students more room to move that the old classroom.  
  
"I might get to like it here." he told his partners to their surprise.  
  
"It's too far from the common room." Draco protested.  
  
"They didn't move my living quarters." Severus pointed out. "They're still close enough and the old classroom will be repaired too. I could see us using both classes in future, though."  
  
"The lighting is insufficient." Neville pointed out.  
  
"We could add more torches." Severus returned. "Or candles, or just standard oil lamps, for safety reasons."  
  
The torches were something to worry about indeed. To be safe they should be mounted higher up, but that would make it more difficult to change them. No problem for the house elves, of course, but the Muggle servants the room was originally built for couldn't have levitated them into place and neither could Argus Filch.  
  
Another explosion interrupted his thoughts. Weasley's cauldron.  
  
"Detention Weasley." Lucius commented laconically.  
  
Most likely the boy would even have stayed for detention, if he had forgotten to say it, by now.  
  
Somehow Trevor had gotten into the students' cupboard and was feasting on the scarab wings. Lucius shouted about it while Severus fed Greenie from a jar of ladybird larvae and Gregory punched Dean Thomas in the face. Potter was folding paper aeroplanes.  
  
Hermione and Estella got into a spirited discussion over the merits of red onions over shrivelfiggs on which they wanted Lucius' opinion even though they should have been able to guess by now that he didn't have one. Alice needed help with the too thick texture of her potion. Pansy required a fresh ladle.  
  
Draco pulled out a piece of parchment while waiting for his potion to boil and started to sketch the scene. Neville had to hold Trevor out to him, so he could draw the toad properly. Severus wasn't required to do anything, since Draco had drawn Greenie before and was familiar with his form.  
  
One of Harry's aeroplanes accidentally fell into Gregory's potion, but with Vincent's help Greg managed to fish it out before it did any harm or Lucius noticed.  
  
Unfortunately the next plane hit Lucius in the face.  
  
"Detention Weasley!" the Potions teacher roared out of habit.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Professor Malfoy." Harry said with the most contrite look he could manage. "That was me. I . . . um . . . meant to throw it into the wastepaper basket. I thought this was faster than carrying it."  
  
Lucius took a deep breath, balled his hands to fists, then forced them open again. "Detention Potter." he ground out between clenched teeth.  
  
"Yes Sir." Harry agreed meekly.  
  
"SLURP!" added Harry's cauldron and Harry's soup was gone.  
  
Lucius quickly extinguished the fire and threw an old goose feather into the cauldron. It floated gently to the bottom where it began to curl up from the heat. Greenie sniffed in complaint about the smell that caused.  
  
"Congratulations, Potter." Draco smirked. "You've just brewed the world's first self eating soup."  
  
"At least you spared the Professor having to vanish your potion today." Neville tried to console him.  
  
Or was he intentionally teasing Harry?  
  
"It definitely is the least messy result you've gotten so far." Severus agreed.  
  
Harry just sighed accepting that this lesson would once again end with a minus in addition to the detention he'd just gotten. Maybe he should have followed Vincent and Gregory's example and worked on practising simple potions he already knew.  
  
With the exception of Harry and Ron everybody left Potions class in high spirits. After all they wouldn't have to deal with explosions again until Wednesday afternoon. Only Greenie was a little disappointed to leave all the delicious snacks everybody called ingredients behind. Potions definitely was his favourite class.  
  
His sniffed complaints didn't help any, though. Severus lifted him off the table and carried him away.  
  
"Oh, come on Greenie." he told the hedgehog. "It's lunchtime. I promise to find you a big delicious potato. Maybe we'll even have steak again. You like steak, don't you?"  
  
"Sniff?" asked Greenie wondering what Severus might be talking about. Those humans could make such a big variation of sounds. How was one little hedgehog supposed to know what all of them meant?  
  
Still, the humans, especially his human and that blond one, weren't half bad. They had all sorts of delicious treats for hedgehogs. Greenie could barely remember that he'd once been afraid of them. After all it made no sense. Why would anyone be scared of someone who fed them?  
  
With another sniffed sigh Greenie let himself be carried out of the Potions classroom and to the dorm, where his cage and the humans' bags were left behind before they took him to the other delicious room. Potions class might be Greenie's favourite class, but mealtime was his favourite time of day. He immediately forgave Severus for taking him away from the potions ingredients when he was placed in front of his saucer, which was soon filled with a big potato and a piece of chicken.  
  
Severus and Draco spent the next two weeks observing various suspects while the rest of the school was nervous and jumpy and expecting the traitor to strike again at any moment. Still nothing happened.  
  
The Hogsmeade weekend came and went without any special events. Both Harry and Severus were forbidden from going, as were the third year Slytherin girls and two Gryffindor boys, who'd been caught smoking joints in moaning Myrtle's toilet by a very enraged Argus Filch.  
  
Their entire dorm had been searched as well, but no drugs were found in the possession of their classmates and it had been decided that the possession of dung bombs and itching powder alone didn't warrant a ban from Hogsmeade.  
  
That evening Theodore handed Severus a nicely wrapped up package, that turned out to contain a nice curled up rope, that was only a little thicker than his old one had been, with a sheepish grin.  
  
Neville and Draco almost got a detention for returning late, but managed to convince the headmaster that it had only been because they'd lost Trevor on the way and had taken almost an hour to find him again. It was pure luck that the caretaker hadn't thought to search them when he'd caught them sneaking in, because their pockets had been stuffed full of firecrackers and mousetraps along with the usual collection of sweets.  
  
They also told Severus of all the wonders they'd seen in the Weasley twins' new little booth next to Honeydukes. According to Draco, who had it from Ginny, the twins weren't yet able to afford renting a second shop, but they didn't want to miss out on the good business Hogsmeade weekends promised, so they'd rented the portable booth for the day and George Weasley had set it up in Hogsmeade while Fred had tended to their usual shop in Diagon Alley on his own.  
  
Gregory and Vincent had apparently spent the entire day in Honeydukes. They refused to come to dinner claiming that they were too sick from all the chocolate they'd eaten, which left room for Neville to join the Slytherin table for the meal.  
  
Minerva McGonagall looked almost like she might faint at the sight of her Gryffindor eating with the Slytherins, but the headmaster only smiled and told her inter house friendships were much too rare in the school anyway.  
  
Blaise and Theodore kept going on about the racing brooms that were on sale in the village. Apparently Theodore was hoping to get a new broom for Christmas. Pansy pouted a little at the lack of attention, then turned to discuss fashion tips with Millicent and Alice.  
  
And still no sign of activity from the traitor.  
  
Monday evening Severus first heard a second year tell a first year: "I think the dark lord must have given up. Potter is just too well protected now that they know he's after him."  
  
"Voldemort would never give up this easily." Severus assured them. "If he would, he'd never have become as feared as he is."  
  
But Severus couldn't be everywhere and remind everyone every time. The guard was beginning to relax.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Madame Moony - Thanks. Well, Remus and the first years get along really well. They never had Sevi, so they don't have a problem accepting him.  
  
jamie469 - (I really hope that number wasn't assigned to you by ff.net!) . . . You think it's a Weasley plot then? Now wouldn't that be a shock to Minerva . . .  
  
Pam Briggs - Uh, yes, sorry about the wait. Sometimes things just won't work the way I want them to. Well, Sevi scared the little ones. I can't even claim it was unintentional, though he really wasn't looking to create a scene like that.  
  
Kayla Hemlock - Another one suspecting Ginny. Hm . . . Don't worry, they're already repairing the classroom and now they have an excuse to keep Luci out of it.  
  
Honor - Well, some people might disagree with you on Sevi being in character, but either way I like him like this.  
  
JerseyPike - Lemon flavoured socks? Yes, that would probably be just the thing for Albus. (Too bad I currently have to find a birthday present for my Dad and not for Albus.). Well, forensics is one thing, spy work another. We'll find that traitor in the end, don't worry.  
  
black sayain - Thanks.  
  
EriEka127 - Thanks. I'm trying.  
  
Dave - Albus? Well, he does lack an alibi . . .  
  
kalariah - Sevi and Draco? They can take a lot. Harry and friends are more rewarding targets. . . . Sevi only searched two trunks. (Though he did open more. He only glanced into those.) Professor Pince doesn't feel like revealing exactly what horrors escaped her library, but you did get a list of objects found. . . . Those are the old kitchens. The house elves work in the new ones and Luci is the last person they want to share them with. (With the possible exception of 'that weird girl who's wants house elves stops workings' Hermione.)  
  
Weasleylover1 - Yes, I wanted one Marauder in Slytherin when I wrote MNS and Remus always was my favourite, so he got picked. That was long before book five, though. I no longer believe any of them were Slyths. James the jerk just wouldn't have hung out with them. . . . Sevi hopes they will think twice. Parental pressure might make it a lost cause in some cases, but for those from neutral families it might be a good strategy. . . . I insist that Waldi (Vodemort) is the most evil. Luci's just Luci. . . . The old kitchens just sprang into my mind like that and have taken permanent residence. I have no idea where they came from, but I like the place. . . . Ms Johnson was only practising her drum solo (in her imagined band). Thee are a lot worse kids in that class. The kids aren't really that bad . . . as long as you keep those two houses separate from each other. . . . Minerva's been taking Slytherin problems to Sevi for years. Who else would she think of?  
  
Colibi - Those stairs wouldn't be visible from the rest of the castle, but there was no reason to hide the servants' stairs from the servants' tract. Actually I was thinking about the problem of having two rooms on opposite ends of the castle to keep an eye on, though. And that will be a problem.  
  
doug rogers - Wow, a whole flood of reviews from skyehawke! You just made me very happy! . . . Okay, let's take this one by one: Double O: The new part's right here. I try to upload one every Friday, but can't always keep up with my own schedule due to work. RD: I believe they're all human actually. Harry just never got a chance to get to know Draco thanks to not wanting to be in Slytherin. TLL: Not really. TLL is a spill over of plot hedgehogs in my head. I had to write one of them before I went crazy. It was a challenge too, but nobody ever answered it. (Well, one reader told me she's working on something, but doesn't have much time, so it'll take a while.) . . . As for depressing for Gryffindors. I tend to think up depressing stories, though I rarely write them down, and I never did write primarily for the Gryffindor fans. I'm a Slytherin and my fics show it. MNS: Oh, little Sevi is actually more icy than adult Snape when he wants to be. It's all on the outside, though. We've always just seen the mask he shows Harry. A POV character can only hide his feelings from the reader, if he hides them from himself. HPHC: No, this one is finished. It's open ended, but still very much closed. Anything further would only detract from it. The end hints at what will happen in future, but the rest you'll have to imagine for yourself.  
  
Iremione - It took me long enough to come up with that simple solution (about two years I think. I only had the idea a few days before I actually started writing Double O). . . . I just had to give points for that effort. (I bet nobody else made friends with a teacher over researching my fic.) . . . And don't worry, Slytherin gets all the other points I ever give. (And no, Ravenslyths are Slytherins so their points go to Slytherin alone. Slythravens' points go to Ravenclaw.) . . . My bosses are actually both very nice. Who has to write what kind of contracts is predetermined, though and they are never required at even intervals. Currently it's: This really big project is coming in any moment now, that one needs to be finished, the other researched, two old contracts need changing (three months ago if anyhow possible) and by the way that other one, that was so urgent and just got done was all about the wrong subject. Somebody messed up and provided us with the wrong information. Now it requires me to stop the old one and start over. . . . Where exactly is Minerva stupid? She's slightly biased towards her own students without admitting it to herself and very stressed out. That's all. . . . Of course I like all of Luci! He cares a lot about his proper looks, though. (And not much about students. His favourite spell is Avada Kedavra, what did you expect?) . . . Yep, they're 11 and like to think of themselves as big, but when in terror and far from home they're still just little children crying for Mummy. (And Remus was the closest thing to Mummy they could find at the moment.) Regression is a normal reaction for children under too much stress (and thinking Voldemort is going to kill you any moment now for weeks is a lot of stress.) . . . Actually, if I remember Dita's explanations correctly that Telehorror was named Tinky-Winky. Winky is taken from cannon and Twinky from twinkle. Dipsy is a suggestion worth keeping in mind, but Lala and Poo lack the y in he end that all house elves seem to have. (That and Po is one of several words we use to describe that body part we sit on in German without using bad language. It causes enough giggling when children discover there's a river by that name in Italy. We don't need a house elf as well.) . . . I'll re-list the Gryffindor suspects in the fic for you at an appropriate time. Right now Sevi has no reason to go through his list of suspects like that.  
  
Jade Kirk and Max LBC - Thanks. Here's a little more right now. More, hopefully, next week.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N: Will the traitor strike again now? Were the punishments apropriate? And will Sevi keep the replacement Potions classroom? (Guesses about the identity of the traitor as always will be read with great interest, but not answered, yet.) Please R/R.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Next: The results of Sevi's spying on Lucius, Draco wants to interrogate a suit of armour and Lucius isn't happy with events. 


	12. The Attack of the Armour

Disclaimer - All JKR's, nothing mine! Except for a few characters I added.  
  
Disclaimer 2 - Draco drawing dragons belongs to PikaCheeka. Sorry I forgot to mention that in the first chapter of MNS. I sort of adopted the idea subconsciously.  
  
Disclaimer 3 - Severus' raven belongs to J. L. Matthews. I just borrowed him because he's such a perfect pet for Sevi and promise to return him unharmed.  
  
The catar however are all mine and I love them so please don't use without asking me first.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N - Sorry for being so late. I was going to post last week, but Leena was busy translating Severitus' latest chapter, so I decided to give her another week and post yesterday. Then I still didn't hear from her and thought I'd wait one more day, but now I'm giving up. Can't say when the next chapter will be ready. I had half of it written, but most of it was on my notebook, which is down for repairs. (Poor trusty notebook. It's been my almost constant companion for almost two years, but a problem with the disk drive put it out of action now.) I'll have to rewrite a large part of the chapter and will only be able to write when at home now, so updates might get a little slow until I get it back.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 12: The Attack of the Armour  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Severus had had to give up his attempts to monitor Lucius' defences. He had been able to determine that both his quarters and his offices, the destroyed one as well as the replacement, were protected by strong anti listening spells. In fact so were both Potions classrooms.  
  
He hadn't found a way to set up a permanent monitoring spell without Lucius noticing, though, which meant that he had to test the spells for enforcements manually and personally every time. Since he also had no way of predicting when his suspects would visit Lucius and whether they'd look for him in his office or his quarters, his only option was to watch one of the two locations at all times, which was both boring and unsuccessful.  
  
Any attempt to follow Lucius rather than the students was doomed from the start. The man was too experienced a criminal not to notice.  
  
The only result a week of watching Lucius' quarters had brought him was that Lucius did not take any additional precautions when visited by Marsha Alton or Gaia Ushton.  
  
So the boys returned to following suspects during the week after the Hogsmeade weekend. Severus' suspect of the week was Iago Orson while Draco shadowed his friend Mattis Parker. That allowed them to work together most of the time, but didn't yield anything conclusive either.  
  
All they knew by the end of the week was that the boys liked to wait behind the corner of a dark hallway near the Hufflepuff common room and jump out at smaller students passing by alone. Most victims were only threatened, but some also attacked physically. The two boys seemed to be easily placated with money or sweets, though and there was no visible connection of their activities with Harry Potter.  
  
In Potions class that Monday, while Neville was off getting the ingredients they needed and Potter was at Lucius' desk trying to convince the teacher that his soup was not dangerous despite the hurricane it had created last time, Severus suggested changing targets once again.  
  
"We could try to follow suspects from one of the other houses. Maybe they're more interesting." he whispered.  
  
"Hufflepuffs perhaps?" Draco sneered. "I'd rather search, the Gryffindors. Neville would let us in, you know that."  
  
"No!" hissed Severus, but got no time to elaborate as Harry returned triumphant and started to set up his cauldron.  
  
"Going to feed the soup again?" Draco asked him conversationally. "Or are you trying to kill yourself and us before the dark lord can get you?"  
  
Harry glared at him, but didn't consider the remark worthy of an answer.  
  
Severus returned his attention to Pansy's shampoo. It had a weird smell, he decided. At least it didn't smell like he thought shampoo should. Their first tests of it revealed only harmless ingredients, though, even if Severus wondered why anyone would want strong liquor in their hair. Better it went onto Pansy's head than into it anyway. There were enough addicts in the school already without adding alcoholics as well.  
  
"Maybe the liquor is responsible for the smell?" Draco suggested.  
  
Severus sniffed the vial again. "Possible." he admitted. "But I won't be convinced until we know all the ingredients."  
  
Unfortunately he didn't get any further in his experiments that day. Gregory's cauldron exploded only seconds after that exchange startling Lavender so much she dropped her ladle into her cauldron. Both she and Parvati got splashed with boiling potion, but that wasn't nearly as bad as the single drop of it that landed in Potter's soup.  
  
In answer another whirlwind rose from the cauldron and the temperature in the room became icy.  
  
Severus quickly doused the fire under his own cauldron as big red flocks started to fall into it with strange hissing sounds.  
  
"What the..." Lucius started.  
  
"I think we're about to get a snowstorm." Hermione answered him eying the growing whirlwind. "Of red snow."  
  
"It's definitely getting cold!" Seamus added shivering. "And we didn't bring our cloaks and gloves."  
  
"Fine." Lucius growled. "You may clean up and leave. Weasley, bring a shovel and warm clothes for detention right after lunch."  
  
"I've got Charms after lunch." Ron pointed out.  
  
"Well, then you'd better eat very fast and hope Professor Flitwick doesn't mind you being a little late." Lucius smirked.  
  
"Can I use magic and the house elf again?" Ron pleaded.  
  
"Of course. I want the room cleaned out. Dumbledore said I'll have to teach on the Quidditch field, if I lose this classroom as well and out there the snow is even deeper than in here right now. "  
  
Greenie for once was happy to lave Potions early. The hedgehog did not like snowstorms in the slightest. In weather like this any decent hedgehog was supposed to be asleep.  
  
Severus hugged him close to keep him warm on the way through the corridors, though, and bundled him up in a towel once they reached the common room. A hot potato and a huge portion of steak finally restored the hedgehog's well being and he soon waddled down the Slytherin table sniffing happily and checking various students' plates. None of them were having anything else than what Severus had served him, of course, but Greenie liked to go exploring.  
  
Their first afternoon class was DADA with the Hufflepuffs, which was currently Greenie's least favourite subject. Remus was teaching the sixth years how to set protective wards and the little green hedgehog was his favourite subject for demonstrations.  
  
Of course it wasn't generally a bad thing to be protected, but when the ward physically pushed away every object you wanted to explore or 'protected' you from tasty snacks like cockroaches it was quite annoying.  
  
Today Greenie ended up being protected against hexes which meant he had a whole thunderstorm of hexes cast at him only to dissolve into a spectacle of bright colours the moment it got into touch with the ward. The brightness stung his eyes and the smells weren't too pleasant either.  
  
Greenie rolled up to pout for the rest of the lesson.  
  
"I don't think he likes that one, Remus." Severus commented. "Maybe you'd better take it off now."  
  
Remus nodded. "Right. You've all seen what it does anyway. Now try to do it."  
  
Severus found to his surprise that, though most of the Slytherins had already known some protective wards when they'd started, while most Hufflepuffs' knowledge had been very sketchy, some of he best ward casters in the class were Hufflepuffs. With the noteworthy exception of Nicodemus Hanson they all showed a certain aptitude and strong desire to master them.  
  
After a while of watching he'd concluded that it was their social inclination that caused them to have a special interest in spells that protected others. They were thinking of their friends and families when practising the wards and put in special effort for them.  
  
Draco was finding the wards particularly difficult. His parents had taught him how to identify and break wards, but never bothered with teaching him to cast them which made him the weakest student in these lessons. Even Gregory had started knowing a ward against bad dreams and how to protect a door against intrusions. He hadn't actually been taught either, but his mother had cast them for him every night when she tucked him in ever since he'd been a baby and as he'd grown older he'd learned by imitating her.  
  
Millicent had a whole arsenal of wards to protect pets. Apparently she really loved her cat dearly. And Estella was a master of silence wards, which she needed when studying since she was easily distracted by noise.  
  
Little Susan Abbot of Hufflepuff had been taught several complex, wards to protect babies and Susan Bones bad picked up some for plants from Professor Sprout. Neville would have been fascinated by her demonstration, Severus suspected, but unfortunately Neville had DADA with the Ravenclaws. Well, they probably knew some great wards as well.  
  
It took Severus a moment to convince Greenie to unroll after class which meant that he and Draco were among the last ones to leave the DADA classroom. Only Millicent and Pansy were behind them still engrossed in a conversation about the ward Millicent had suggested would suit Greenie better than the one Remus had demonstrated today.  
  
"Pets just don't like something that flashy." she was explaining as they walked towards Transfiguration. "A ward that quietly absorbs the hexes serves them much better, but will fail sooner, if confronted with a series of several strong hexes. There's no way to make it absorb power indefinitely you see. It has to go somewhere. So you have to add a draining element . . ."  
  
Severus was impressed. He'd never heard Millicent sound so intellectual. In fact he'd thought her a slightly simple girl, but now he got the impression that she was only lazy and disinterested. Maybe, if he directed her towards potions that might benefit her cat, he could stir her interest in his subject a little.  
  
KRASH! CLANG! Clutter, clutter. Thump!  
  
Draco jumped back from the corner they had just been about to round at the sudden noise from the corridor ahead. Millicent broke off mid-sentence and Pansy involuntarily raised her hand to her lips as they all stopped.  
  
There were screams from the Transfigurations corridor.  
  
Severus was the first to catch himself and run around the corner. The others followed him still shaken, but beginning to regain control.  
  
A suit of armour had crashed to the ground. That was the first thing Severus noticed.  
  
But it had been fixed to the wall with several ropes to prevent any such accidents. Somebody had to have removed them, since there was no way they would have all snapped at the same time on their own.  
  
It would have looked like the kind of thing Peeves might do except for the fact that several Gryffindors were kneeling among the scattered pieces of armour, some obviously wounded.  
  
Peeves might drop an entire suit of armour to anger or scare somebody, but he knew very well that the headmaster would banish him immediately, if one of his pranks ever seriously harmed a student and he'd never crossed that line even in the days before Dumbedore.  
  
Even Peeves had a certain code of honour.  
  
Neville was with Hermione and Ron, digging through the pile. If there was somebody under that . . . Potter!  
  
Of course! This was the work of the traitor.  
  
Before Severus could act on the realisation however the pile suddenly moved, several pieces cluttered aside and Harry sat up rubbing his head.  
  
"I think my leg's hurt." he declared.  
  
Hermione slung her arms around him in relief, while Ron conjured a stretcher to carry him to the hospital wing.  
  
A slight sob of relief drew Severus' attention to Estella who bad been standing frozen in the middle of the corridor with her wand out and pointing at where Harry had been.  
  
"I cast the wrong spell." she said shakily. "There was a suit of armour falling on Potter and I cast a ward to protect him from hexes. I should have used a ward against objects, a magnetic spell, deflected the armour. Levitation charm."  
  
"It's alright." Alice told her. "It worked, didn't it? Even if it wasn't the perfect spell it did deflect the armour a little and kept him alive."  
  
"Yes," Juliana agreed. "Madame Pomfrey will heal his leg. She couldn't have healed him, if it had crushed his skull."  
  
"How could a suit of armour that's stood there for years just crash like that?" somebody asked, voice hollow with shock.  
  
"It couldn't." McGonagall, who was standing in the door of her classroom, stated. "It was tied to the wall."  
  
Draco walked over to the wall behind the now empty platform and pulled up one of the ends of rope that were hanging limply down from the rings that had once secured the armour.  
  
"A clean cut." he reported and held it up so they all could see. "And this one as well." he went on to the next rope.  
  
"Another severing charm?" Neville whispered.  
  
He was still sitting on the floor in the middle of the debris, now hugging himself for comfort.  
  
"Looks like several to me." Draco stated.  
  
"Unless the traitor is skilled enough to make several cuts with just one charm." Severus amended. "An older student very talented at Charms might be able to do that. At least I've seen Professor Flitwick do something like that."  
  
McGonagall nodded. "But can a student? Can we determine whether this was one Charm or several?"  
  
"We'll have to ask Filius to take a look at it." Madame Pince threw in.  
  
She too was standing in front of her classroom leaning against a wall for support.  
  
"I will alert him and the headmaster." Binns offered and flew off through the ceiling.  
  
"And you had better return to your common rooms." Minerva addressed the students. "I'm sure the headmaster will announce another meeting anyway."  
  
And indeed. The Slytherin sixth years hadn't even reached the dungeons yet, when the headmaster's voice rang through the corridors telling them that there would be no more classes today.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Severus was pacing up and down the row of shower stalls. "I wish I knew Filius' results. Or at least what years had what classes."  
  
"It was break time." Draco reminded him. "Nobody has an alibi."  
  
"Yes, they do." Severus argued. "Unless they were let out early the students coming out of Divination, Herbology or Care for Magical Creatures couldn't have reached that hallway in time. Probably even the students coming from Potions as well. A student on the way between classes not on that hallway would have had to make a detour and his next teacher would have noticed, if he was later than the rest of his class."  
  
"So you'd limit our suspects to the classes coming from or going to Transfigurations?" Draco asked.  
  
"No, History of Magic and Latin are on the same hallway." Severus reminded him. "Students going from Ancient Runes to DADA would go through that corridor as well, as it is the fastest route. Possibly also students going from Charms to Runes. It's one of the busiest corridors in the school."  
  
"Which makes it odd that the traitor would strike there in the first place." Draco mused. "The risk of being caught would be much less, if he'd chosen a more quiet area."  
  
"Not really." Severus smirked. "I see your father's touch here. It's actually brilliant. In a quiet area where he had no business being, anyone who'd happen to see the traitor would be likely to remember. If we assume however, that he is a student who had class on that corridor, his presence there during the incident wouldn't be suspicious at all. There must have been at least thirty people in the corridor when we got there. Do you remember who all of them were?"  
  
"Well, there was Estella, Alice, everybody from our year in both Slytherin and Gryffindor."  
  
"Stop!" Severus called.  
  
"What?"  
  
"First mistake. Pansy and Millicent, our last real suspects in that group, arrived with us. They were behind us when the armour fell, so they can't have done it. I too, remember seeing the rest of the girls, but were all the boys there?" Severus asked. "I remember Neville, Potter. Ron and Hermione. Seamus had a cut in his arm and I think I saw Dean, but I'm not entirely sure of that. I don't remember any Gryffindor girls other than Hermione. And what students from other years were watching?"  
  
"I think I saw Gaia." Draco said.  
  
"And I know I saw Maximius, which means the rest of the Slytherin third years could have been there as well." Severus agreed.  
  
"Alright, alright, I get your point. Why don't we go see, if Remus is back yet?"  
  
"Because everybody is down there in the common room and somebody would wonder where we are going."  
  
"Then we'll tell them we're bored and going to the library, or for a walk, or we want to talk to our head of house."  
  
"We can't do that every time there is an attack." Severus paced faster. "I wish we could interrogate all the witnesses."  
  
"We can talk to McGonagall and Pince." Draco pointed out.  
  
"Who were probably in their classrooms until they heard the crash." Severus argued. "We need somebody who actually saw the whole thing, not just the aftermath."  
  
"Neville?" Draco suggested with little hope.  
  
Severus hesitated. "No." he said finally. "I don't want to involve him."  
  
Draco fell silent for a while.  
  
"We could ask the armour!" he exclaimed suddenly after almost a minute.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"The armours always sing at Christmas, right?"  
  
"Yes, Filius usually performs the spell." Severus confirmed.  
  
"So if they can sing, they can also talk, right?"  
  
"It wasn't animated when it fell." Severus sighed. "Even if we get it to talk, it most likely won't have any memory of the incident."  
  
"We should still try," Draco insisted. "We can't be sure it has nothing to say until we have asked it."  
  
"Oh, ask it, if you want to, but not right now."  
  
"Ask what?" Theodore stood in the door staring at the two. "What are you two doing in here anyway?"  
  
"We were ..." started Draco.  
  
"I was going to clean out Greenie's cage." Severus nodded towards the hedgehog in his arms. "Then Draco distracted me with his ideas about talking to armours."  
  
"Huh?" made Theodore.  
  
"Well, I just thought the armour that fell on Potter should know who enspelled it to do so." Draco said a little poutily.  
  
"Erm Draco, it's a dead object made of dead metal." Theodore explained patiently. "It doesn't answer questions."  
  
"It sings at Christmas!" Draco hissed at him and stomped out of the bathroom.  
  
Theodore looked after him, then to Severus who just shrugged.  
  
"Your best friend's weird." Theodore decided. "Who cares anyway. Let the teachers puzzle over it."  
  
"The traitor scares the first years." Severus pointed out "It'd be better, if he were caught soon."  
  
"Maybe it's better, if he's successful first." Theodore suggested as he grabbed his hairbrush and started brushing his hair.  
  
"And kills Potter?" Severus asked. "I don't think that would necessarily calm the little ones."  
  
"You think they care about Potter?" Theodore snorted.  
  
"They might care about seeing a dead body. Or knowing that somebody in their school killed someone." Severus suggested, "They're little children, Theodore."  
  
"Maybe so, but don't you think they'd catch him, when he finally succeeds?"  
  
"It would probably be the last chance." Severus said. "Careful, loose hedgehog"  
  
"Careful?" Theodore asked incredulously.  
  
"Yep, Gregory stepped on him last year. Blaise and Vince had to carry him to the hospital wing to have the spikes removed from his foot."  
  
"Can't you put him in the cage?"  
  
"It's rather hard to clean it with the hedgehog inside."  
  
"Hold him?"  
  
"And clean one handed?"  
  
"Why don't you just use your wand to clean it?"  
  
"Not thorough enough." Severus insisted. "Afterwards the cage may look clean, but it still starts to smell after a while."  
  
Theodore sighed. "Well, I'm done here anyway."  
  
"Sniff?" commented Greenie as the boy walked out.  
  
At dinner Remus finally approached them and told them to see him in his office after the meal.  
  
"We need to talk about tutoring lessons." he added towards Draco.  
  
"Tutoring?" Draco exclaimed. He didn't like the sound of that word at all.  
  
"You are falling behind in my class and I don't like it." Remus confirmed. "I'd rather stop it before it becomes a problem."  
  
"My father is going to kill me." Draco groaned.  
  
He didn't like this latest excuse at all. Of course everybody in their DADA class was going to confirm that Draco, who was usually a very good DADA student, had been having unusually bad problems lately, so tutoring lessons made sense. Lucius however wouldn't take kindly to the news. He'd call it laziness and ungratefulness and remind Draco that he wasn't doing his duty towards his family and never once remember that it had been him that hadn't taught Draco how to set a single ward.  
  
Dumbledore and Remus walked out together after dinner continuing an apparently very engrossing conversation. Knowing Dumbledore the topic could be anything from world politics to a new brand of Muggle sweets.  
  
It was no surprise when the boys found the headmaster still in the DADA teacher's office about ten minutes later.  
  
"Ah, come on in, boys." Dumbledore invited them as if it were his own office.  
  
The werewolf apparently didn't take offence, though.  
  
"You've heard about the latest incident, I trust?" Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Seen it actually." Draco commented.  
  
"Well, almost seen it at least." Severus amended. "We were just around the corner when it happened."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "The ropes that secured the suit of armour were severed by severing charms." he reported. "Filius doubts it could have been done with only one charm due to the number of ropes and the distances between them. He would have used at least two charms for a task like that, but suggests that most of the ropes might have been pre-cut leaving only one to hold the armour in place until Harry was in position."  
  
"Would that work?" Draco asked. "Wouldn't the armour have fallen too soon or hung awkwardly by the one rope.  
  
"Not if it was the center rope on its back." Remus answered for Dumbledore. "The ropes are only meant for additional security anyway. The suit should theoretically have been able to stand on its own as long as it wasn't shook up by an earthquake, or Potions explosion, or pushed over."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "The ropes were originally added, because students kept accidentally bumping into the suits of armour, often pushing them off their platforms, which meant several hours of work for the caretaker to put them back together and into a stable position. That takes us to the next point, though. Cutting the ropes alone wouldn't have caused the armour to fall. My analysis shows that a magnetic charm was cast in the hallway, but I wasn't able to determine the object it was cast on, which means whatever it was had already been removed from there."  
  
"It might have been what caused the armour to fall." Remus agreed. "Or the traitor might just have pushed the armour over manually and somebody else cast the magnetic charm in an attempt to deflect it from the students."  
  
"Minerva says Miss Rashton was standing not far from the scene with her wand out and looking quite shocked. Maybe she was the caster of the magnetic charm and reacted just a second too late." the headmaster suggested.  
  
Severus shook his head. "Estella apparently just cast the first spell that came to her mind, which was the ward she'd just been practising in DADA. She told all of us afterwards because she was feeling guilty for picking the wrong spell."  
  
Remus nodded. "The anti-hex ward we dismissed as unrelated." he told Dumbledore. "I'd thought one of my students had still been practising on the way to their next class."  
  
"Any other unrelated spells?" Severus asked dryly.  
  
"A furunculus hex," Albus reported. "Two stupefys, one disorientation spell and the counter for it. Three minor Transfigurations, five wakefulness charms and one memory enhancing spell. I was unable to determine the exact casting time for any of the spells of course."  
  
Severus sighed. "The furunculus must have been part of a minor fight between students sometime before the incident. The stupefys and disorientation spell might have been part of that fight as well, but the disorientation spell could also have been used to prevent Harry from escaping. In fact so could a stupefy, if cast at precisely the right time. Or each of the three could have been cast by the traitor in order to avoid being caught by passing students when and if he pre-cut the ropes."  
  
"We'll have to find out what students were involved in the fight and ask them what spells were cast during it." Dumbledore decided. "I'll set the other heads of house to investigate it. That will attract less attention than announcing it in the great hall."  
  
"Excellent." Severus agreed. "The Transfigurations might have leaked over from the Transfigurations classroom, or maybe it was students practising before class. I don't see how they could be related to the attack. The same goes for the wakefulness charms. They were probably cast by tired students heading into or out of History of Magic and afraid of dozing off during class. The memory enhancing spell, too, looks like a student, maybe one suffering from forgetfulness, not wanting to miss anything important during class."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "The schedules then. The first years are once again cleared by the use of the severing charms. The second year Slytherins and Hufflepuffs had all just had Herbology and were on the way back to the castle. Professor Sprout confirms that the class wasn't let out early and could not have reached the castle at the time of the attack, certainly not the Transfigurations corridor. Their Gryffindor and Ravenclaw year mates however were just coming out of History."  
  
"Quintus Palmer and Vestalia Flemming" Draco commented unasked. Severus had been training him to be able to name their suspects by house and year by heart.  
  
"We're still not even entirely sure whether those two can perform a severing charm." Severus added. "Maybe it's time we took a closer look at the Gryffindors."  
  
"The third year Slytherins and Hufflepuffs were leaving Latin while the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were just coming in." Albus continued. "Professor Pince was answering a question from Curtis Marston the moment she heard the crash. Marsha Alton was still in the classroom as well to discuss a detention Minerva gave her for disrupting class. Other than that we aren't sure which students were inside or outside the classroom at that precise moment."  
  
"That leaves us with Maximius Mattels, Gaia Ushton, Aemilia Andres and Caius Rude as suspects in third year." Draco reported.  
  
"If Curtis stayed behind to ask a question, Gaia would most likely have waited as well." Severus commented.  
  
"Unless she was planning to kill Potter in the meantime." Draco suggested. "But at least Marsha and Curtis are cleared."  
  
Severus nodded and scratched the names off his list. "The fourth year?"  
  
"The Slytherins and Gryffindors were leaving Transfigurations. For those that take it, the next class would have been Runes." the headmaster read off his own list. "Minerva was busy preparing for her next lesson and didn't pay attention to the comings and goings around her."  
  
"Iago Orsen and Mattis Parker." Draco smirked. "Our friends the Hufflepuff hunters."  
  
"The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, with the exception of the Quidditch players were putting their brooms away after Flying class. Professor Hootch kept them all in the broom shed until they were done and led them back to the castle herself, because of the unruly behaviour they had exhibited on the way back last week. She didn't trust them to get back without angering Argus again, if she left them alone." Dumbledore reported. "When she reached the castle she just caught the end of my announcement, so her students were all definitely outside during the attack."  
  
"Sandra Invers." Draco replied to Remus' questioning glance. "She isn't a Quidditch player, so she should have been in class."  
  
"Did you ask for absences, Albus?" Severus asked.  
  
"One boy who had a bad cold and is allergic to Pepper up Potion. He was in the hospital wing as Poppy confirms" Dumbledore answered without hesitating.  
  
"The fifth years were leaving Muggle Studies and Care for Magical Creatures." he continued after Severus nodded at him. "The Slytherins and Ravenclaws were heading towards DADA, the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs to Charms. The Care for Magical Creatures students were let out late and couldn't have arrived in the castle before the Flying or Herbology students, who were already too late."  
  
"The Muggle Studies students aren't likely to have taken the detour through the Transfigurations corridor." Severus mused, "But those that don't take either subject could have come from anywhere in the castle. Particularly the Ravenclaws would have been likely to come through the corridor since it is the fastest path to DADA both from their dorms and the library."  
  
"And they would have had more than enough time on their hands to pre-cut the ropes and just wait for Potter to arrive." Draco added. "We don't have any suspects in fifth year anymore, though."  
  
"Your own class was just entering Transfigurations along with the Gryffindors?" Dumbledore continued apparently expecting a comment.  
  
"Our last suspects were Millicent and Pansy and they were behind us when we heard the crash." Draco reported. "Sixth year is entirely cleared."  
  
"Those were our most likely suspects." Albus sighed.  
  
"They and the Quidditch teams." Severus reminded him. "We still have Stephan LaCroix. What of the sixth year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, though?"  
  
"The Ravenclaws were going from Charms to Potions, which would have taken them through the Transfigurations corridor." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Miranda Deering." reported Draco dutifully.  
  
"And the Hufflepuffs from DADA to Potions. " the headmaster finished.  
  
"Nicodemus Hanson."  
  
"Professor Malfoy claims that Mr. Hanson arrived while the seventh years were still cleaning up." Remus threw in. "Even though the class left a little late that means Nicodemus must have run all the way down to the servants tract. He couldn't possibly have detoured through the Transfigurations corridor."  
  
"We can't trust Lucius' word." Severus answered immediately. "He had a hand in planning this attack and would have an interest in supplying the traitor with an alibi. If anything this makes Nicodemus more suspicious."  
  
"The seventh year Slytherins and Ravenclaws were leaving Transfigurations." Dumbledore continued. "Particularly the Slytherins would have had a good chance as they were only going a little way down the corridor to History of Magic while the Ravenclaws would have had to hurry towards Herbology."  
  
"Stephan LaCroix and Neel Ferris." Draco stated. "Neel could always have claimed he was late because he'd had to go to the bathroom, if he wasn't counting on classes being cancelled before attendance in the first place."  
  
"We played into the traitors hands this time." Dumbledore sighed. We should have let the rest of the classes start normally and seen who was late or missing."  
  
"Well, we'll know, if the traitor ever strikes during break again." Remus concluded. "No use crying over spilled milk."  
  
"Don't even suggest that." Dumbledore suddenly looked serious. "Those attacks have to stop. Stop right now, if anyhow possible."  
  
"We still have twelve suspects." Severus reminded the headmaster calmly. "Unless we get very lucky, the traitor will strike again before we can catch him."  
  
"What of the last two classes?" Draco pushed hoping to get back on topic.  
  
"The Hufflepuffs were on their way from Potions up to History of Magic, but if we are to believe Lucius' claim that Mr. Hanson arrived before they left, they can't have been up there already." Dumbledore answered. "They could however have been there, if they'd left Potions on time. The Gryffindors were heading from Potions to Herbology and shouldn't have come anywhere near the Transfigurations corridor."  
  
"Lucius could have let the traitor out early under some pretence and kept the rest of class back." Severus mused. "If he was in that class, though, he isn't on our list."  
  
"Why would he keep the rest of the class back?" Draco asked. "Wouldn't that attract attention to the traitor?"  
  
"That depends." Severus argued. "If he had a good story, like for example a fake injury, or that he was going to the bathroom, he'd have gotten away with it. Particularly the bathroom story. If the students weren't working in pairs, nobody would have been likely to notice when he didn't come back. As long as Lucius didn't draw attention to the empty workplace it would be perfectly safe."  
  
"But why not just let all the students leave early?" Draco asked.  
  
"Because the class staying late would have been the traitor's alibi." Severus smirked. "Nicodemus might be the alibi, in fact. There's one thing that speaks against Lucius lying about Nicodemus arriving while the class was still there, you know."  
  
"Oh, what's that?" Dumbledore asked twinkling. "Not, Lucius' honourability, I hope."  
  
"The class can confirm whether they saw Nicodemus come in or not." Severus answered calmly.  
  
"And Nicodemus can confirm the presence of the class, but not that of each individual member." Dumbledore realised. "Are you sure you don't have any suspects there?"  
  
"I'll go over those students again." Severus promised. "If you could question Nicodemus and a few of the Potions students for me?"  
  
"With what excuse?" Remus interrupted sharply. "That we don't trust Lucius?"  
  
"With the excuse that I don't see how he could have gotten to class that fast." Dumbledore said mildly. "I'll accuse him of skipping DADA at first, I think."  
  
"Excellent." Severus said. "And we'll go over those seventh years. We haven't visited Argus in a while anyway, right Greenie?"  
  
"Sniff!" answered the little green hedgehog happily.  
  
About a quarter of an hour later the two boys and one hedgehog were sitting in the caretaker's office eating biscuits that must have been a gift from the house elves as Severus was quite sure that Argus Filch couldn't cook much less bake.  
  
Greenie had never eaten biscuits before and was having slight troubles with their habit of crumbling. His spikes were dusted with a thin cover of crumbs and his little green nose was sticky with jam, but he was still happily munching, so Severus didn't think he was suffering in any way.  
  
The boys were also drinking tea, which Greenie didn't like, and had a big parchment rolled out between them.  
  
"Lets start with the Gryffindors." Severus had suggested. "They're easier than the Hufflepuffs."  
  
"Easier?" Draco repeated incredulously.  
  
"Yes, they're less likely to be overlooked." Severus grinned. "Among the Hufflepuffs you often get quiet ones that you tend to forget."  
  
"Okay, the Gryffindors then." Draco agreed and wrote Gryffindor on top of the parchment.  
  
"There's a snotty Muggle born called Anita Miller, that nobody really gets along with." Severus started. "She has the attitude, but I can't really imagine a Muggle born working for Voldemort."  
  
"She's violent, though." Argus commented. "Kicked my poor Mrs. Norris into the ribs when she caught her sneaking into the library last year."  
  
Severus nodded. "Well, it can't hurt to check her alibis for the other incidents anyway."  
  
"We've also got Katie Bell and Alicia Spinet." Draco added. "Both Quidditch players."  
  
"And both seeming rather tolerant and friendly." Severus said. "Then there's Berenice Humperding, a terrible scatterbrain, and her best friend Eudora Scattering. I doubt Berenice would have been able to pull three attacks off without being caught. She just can't concentrate on anything long enough. Eudora seems more competent, at least when far removed from Berenice's influence."  
  
"We're suspecting her then?" Draco asked.  
  
Severus regarded the list thoughtfully. "We'll check out all their alibis. The Quidditch players do have an excellent chance during every game and training."  
  
"But why would Malfoy have suggested banning Potter from Quidditch, if the traitor were a Quidditch player?" Filch argued.  
  
"A feint?" Severus suggested. "He might not have expected to win that vote."  
  
"He looked very triumphant when he did." Filch insisted.  
  
"Father is an excellent actor when he's prepared for it." Draco commented. "He only gives himself away when you surprise him."  
  
"One of the most annoying Gryffindors ever is the aptly named Zachary Melter." Severus glowered at the parchment as Draco wrote that name down. "Most of his classmates refuse to work with him, because he manages to melt down a cauldron almost every week."  
  
"Refuse to work with him?" Draco repeated. "Why? Neville melts down a lot of cauldrons, too, but he always finds a partner."  
  
"I think that can be put down to Neville's and Zachary's personalities." Severus decided. "Neville is accident prone, but a very likeable person. Zachary tends to order others around worse than Miss Granger with a lot less competence to back up his claim for leadership."  
  
"And only a select few put up with Granger." Draco agreed.  
  
"Even though she'd be worth it." Severus confirmed. "Who else? Oh, yes. Andy Alcott, the loudmouth of the year, and Bob 'I'm so cool I don't need to listen to the teacher' Barnes."  
  
"I've heard of Alcott." Draco nodded. "In fact, I've heard Alcott, as has probably everybody in this school. Are you sure he could keep quiet about it, if he were our traitor?"  
  
"Probably not." Severus stated calmly. "He's Muggle born to top it off. Barnes seems like the kind of person that might ignore Lucius' advice and start an attack when he shouldn't, though."  
  
"You think the second attack was a sort of power struggle between Lucius and the traitor?" Argus asked.  
  
"It came too soon." Severus nodded. "Lucius would have been more cautious. It's also noteworthy that this new attack broke the Wednesday pattern, but used severing charms again. Lucius clearly planned this one with a deliberately large number of suspects and different from the earlier ones, but he apparently didn't want to or couldn't do without what seems to be a favourite spell of the traitor, maybe the one thing he does particularly well."  
  
"Do you think we could trace him by that?" Draco asked suddenly. "Maybe Flitwick can give us a list of students that are particularly good at severing charms."  
  
"It can't hurt to try." Severus agreed. "But he'd probably only know of the second and third years for sure and the traitor might well have hidden his talent from him, if he is among those. Severing charms aren't important enough that Filius would remember for years."  
  
"Unless it was a really special talent of an otherwise weak or unremarkable student." Filch amended. "I think the simple fact that he remembers how well an older student did at a simple third year charm would be suspicious."  
  
Severus nodded. "Alright. Next steps: Check alibis of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff seventh years, get list of severing charm masters from Filius, watch Draco question armour."  
  
Draco glared at his friend. "I don't see what's so funny about it. What other Gryffindors do we have?"  
  
"Louis Harringer." Severus announced. "The boy that can't tell the difference between a shrivelfig, an onion and garlic. And that after six full years of Potions."  
  
"He can't tell the difference between an onion and garlic?" Argus gasped.  
  
"I admit that he wears very thick glasses." Severus allowed. "If the problem didn't include shrivelfigs, I'd tell him to bite in and taste the difference, but I don't want him to poison himself."  
  
"How does he manage with fly wings and beetle wings?" Draco asked slightly curious.  
  
"Not!" was Severus' immediate answer. "I manage those for him. Can't risk him throwing them together in one jar, since I can't make him sort them out again. Oh, and then we have his friend Hendric the last."  
  
"The last?"  
  
"Well, his actual name is Hendric First, but he's always last at everything he does. The last to arrive in class, last to find quill and parchment, last to copy the recipe, last to get his ingredients, last to notice his cauldron's about to boil over. . ." Severus sighed. "He's so slow it takes blind Louis to tell him there's no water in his cauldron."  
  
"That class sounds like a disaster." Argus remarked. "Why did I never notice how dangerous they are?"  
  
"Because they aren't." Severus said evenly. "They're just an average class of teenagers. It's the Gryffindor/Slytherin combinations that are really volatile."  
  
"Oh, I see." Filch nodded. "The Hufflepuff half of the class is less troublesome then?"  
  
"Not really." Severus shrugged. "They just have different specialities. There's chatterbox Rosalind, for example. Rosalind Monk on paper. She can't stop talking even if you put her into a row of her own at the back of the classroom. Nothing she says is of any relevance at all, but it will distract her from anything relevant to the topic."  
  
"So what do you do with her?" Draco asked fascinated.  
  
"Make her work with somebody who'll ignore her anyway, Mr. Melter, for example, and question her after every explanation I give to the class. She'll remember after a second personal explanation, if she is sufficiently scared." Severus answered calmly. "Then there's Nosy Holster. Real name Lisa-Beth Holster. She has the uncanny ability to know everything that's going on in class except what she's put into her own cauldron. I mean it. She can tell you what Rosalind was talking about ten minutes ago and when and where Alcott misplaced the lizard eyes, but not what the last ingredient she added to her own potion was."  
  
"Neither of those two sounds like a good suspect." Draco commented.  
  
"Oh, they're competent enough when they feel like it." Severus disagreed. "But they are both Muggle born. As is Martina, the walking lexicon, Horace. She has Granger's vocabulary, but unfortunately not her logical mind. You have to listen closely to notice when she's not making sense, though. Catherine 'I'm not really here' Cree on the other hand is extremely intelligent and competent, but too shy to open her mouth and tell her partner she's doing something wrong. I always have to keep an eye on her, because she's too shy to raise her hand when she has a problem. She's the perfect partner for Lazy Linda Lost, though."  
  
"What's the real name there?" Draco asked, quill hesitating over the parchment.  
  
"Linda Lost." Severus answered. "Honest. It's not my fault her parents named her that. She isn't really lost anyway, just too lazy to do anything, but that leaves Miss Cree with the chance to brew her potion the way she knows it's supposed to be done. Then we have Roland 'I forgot' Hinks and Sebastian 'the dreamer' Highflyer. The first never has all his utensils, or if he does, you can bet he forgot his homework or will forget something in your classroom when he leaves. The second always has great and unrealistic ideas that he absolutely has to realise. Then there's quiet Pat Footer and Lionel Fitter who can't tell clockwise and counter clockwise apart."  
  
"Is that all of them then?" Draco asked staring at the parchment as if he were trying to hypnotise it.  
  
"Yes, I think so." Severus said hesitantly while quickly counting and recounting the names. "No, there ought to be one more."  
  
He fixed the parchment just as intently as Draco.  
  
"What about that blond one that always tromps about with mud on her shoes, even if it hasn't rained in weeks and she hasn't been outside?" Argus suggested. "Isn't that a seventh year Hufflepuff?"  
  
"Right." Severus grinned at him. "That's her. Smudgy Ines Ivory. Now Draco, do you still want to interrogate that suit of armour?"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Lady LaCroix - Well, somebody had to say it and it's so Draco. . . . Say, are you related to Stephan, by the way?  
  
JerseyPike - Well, a certificate is nice, but I had something a little more personal in mind for my father. (He doesn't do personal very well himself, but it makes him so happy, if you find something really fitting . . .) Well, we don't have snow anymore either, but it did stay over the whole weekend.  
  
ckat44 - I'm aware of that problem, but I couldn't go back to Sevi and Dracvo's loneliness problems with this and the mystery plot is taking me into a totally different direction. I probably shouldn't have done this as a sequel in the first place, but it's too late for that now. As for boring, well, I was aiming to show how routine was settling back in with the last chapters, so it was at least partially on purpose. This will never be as funny as MNS, though, that much is for sure.  
  
Aurumlupi - Er . . . whatever gave you the idea that Luci has a cocaine problem? (Well, in a way the entire school has, but nope, Luci isn't an addict.) . . . Sure Luci has another reason to give Ron so many detentions: He needs someone to clean up after him and he has neither his mother nor an army of house elves with him. . . . Well, they're sixteen. Most boys turn into jack-asses sometime around that age. Luckily in most cases it passes.  
  
Madame Moony - Yep, wasn't that obvious? Stephan's the main dealer. Does that have any pertinence to the plot? Wait and see. . . . Well, it's the purpose of a mystery not to tell you where it's going. I'm throwing information and red herrings around at random right now hoping to confuse everybody before I reveal the truth. . . . Yep, I was getting slow on purpose to indicate how Luci and the traitor were letting things calm down again and as build up for the new attack. Did it work?  
  
EriEka127 - I'm working on it, but my notebook's sick. (Well, actually only the floppy drive is, but that means I can only transfer my work from it to the PC via printing and scanning which means extra work to get the errors and the format fixed again . . .)  
  
Pam Briggs - Well, it was probably obvious to anyone except Luci, Trelawney and maybe Hagrid who he was speaking of anyway. Luci might have gotten suspicious now, though. He must have caught that Albus didn't mention the name of the potions master on purpose, but can he find a reason why?  
  
black sayain - Thanks. I'm trying to update every Friday, but it's turning into every second Friday again. Too much work, too tired.  
  
Pol - The RD sequel will be my next project after this, but it will be short. More of an epilogue to the fic than a new fic. (Another 55 chapters? Oh no, don't have the time. That Catar fic wants to be written, and perhaps the ghost story and . . .) . . . Hey, that's okay. I can understand you just fine and a lot of people around here don't have English for their first language (me being one of them too, after all). . . . Sorry, but there won't be a Quidditch match in this fic. (My characters are telling me no: Harry isn't allowed to play, Neville is afraid of getting on a broom, Sevi of heights, Greenie gets air sick and Ginny and Draco are too much in love to play against each other . . . which leaves Ron who's currently in detention with Luci, so I can't ask him, but I think the vote is pretty clear no matter what he chooses.) . . . Luci said he assumed that everybody except the spy would have gotten killed, but he was on trial at the time and had no contact with Voldemort or the death eaters, so he had no actual information. As far as we know Voldemort might still have some of the prisoners he took and have dark plans with them. . . . The Marauders were unruly pranksters and Sevi (in Minrerva's opinion) an unwilling trickster, who required a stern hand. Frightened students require reassurance and that can only come from someone they trust. Being head of their rival house Gryffindor Minerva was unable to establish that trust with the Slytherin students, so all her attempts remained fruitless. Slytherins are distrusty by nature which makes the task even more difficult, but I think Sevci would have a hard time convincing a bunch of scared Gryffindors everything was fine as well. He's number one 'scary bad guy' to the Gryffindors, while Minerva fills that position for the Slytherins.) . . . Yes, Slytherins usually put on a brave unemotional mask, but Sevi did his best to scare the younger students and first years are only 11 (I still hold the theory that those that don't happen to have a birthday during the summer holidays are actually only ten. Teachers love to assume students are eleven the school year they turn eleven and ten the year before.) 11 year olds are still very impressionable and when very scared children tend to revert to very childish behaviour. They were certainly so convinced they were going to die that they didn't mind about appearances anymore. . . . Yes, I know (I've got a friend in Mexico who told me about your grading system.) I don't understand the things I've been told about the British grading system, though, and with other foreign systems I have the problem that I don't really know how frequently used a grade is or what the emotions connected to it are. That's why I stick with the Austrian grading system (ever since my first failed attempt at using the American one in MNS): The grades are 1- 5. 1 is pretty much perfect, outstanding. In a subject that is taken seriously it's a rare grade (Hermione, Draco and Estella in our Potions class, none of the others. About tree to four students from each class in the other subjects, a slightly different group depending on each subject.) 2 means good, above average. (Maybe a few more students than 1 as it's easier to earn. Alice, Juliana, Theodore and Dean, perhaps in Potions. Requires at least a little talent and effort.) 3 is average and accordingly what most students get. (Talent without effort, a lot of effort with little talent. I'd say Blaise, Pansy, Millicent, Seamus, Lavender, Parvaty and Harry in Potions.) 4 means just enough to pass. (The students who are struggling with the subject or put in just enough effort not to fail. Usually a big group as well, though not as big as the 3 group. Gregory, Vincent, Neville and Ron.) 5 means fail and repeat the year. Not just the subject you fail, but the entire year with all the subjects. Since that never seems to happen in JKR's books I'm not assigning that grade to any of the students. Here you usually get a few students getting 5 at every test, though. I even had a teacher once who said, if not about half the class failed it, that's a clear sign for the teacher that he made the test too easy. . . . I'm afraid I can't answer any traitor guesses right now. You'll have to wait until the end (or until a chapter proves differently) to see whether your theory is correct or not.  
  
Semmel - Uh Rechtschreibung? In Deutsch? Keine Ahnung. Hat schon in der Volksschule meine Lehrerin aufgeregt und wie ich endlich dachte jetzt kann ich's haben sie sie reformiert. Da soll noch einer mitkommen! . . . Ron hat sich schon mit den Hauselfen arrangiert und wie du eben gesehen hast, hat Luci nichtmal was dagegen. Er will halt seine Klasse sauber kriegen ohne selber putzen zu müssen. Alles andere is ihm sowieso egal.  
  
Weasleylover - Of course it is. I've lost what little sympathy I had for James, though. Still like Remus, but that's it. . . . Well, the Gryffindors never really integrated Neville, so he had to go make friends elsewhere. (Realistically, he'd probably have been most likely to find his friends in Hufflepuff, but I put him with the Slytherins and it's certainly given him a boost.) ... Read Ozma's fics for a really wonderful Filch. I got a first sympathy for him when I first wrote him in MNS, but Ozma's fics taught me to love him. . . . Well, my Remus is a Slytherin. He understands and loves his kids.  
  
Colibi - Well, my Greenie has his name from being green, which cats usually aren't, but it would certainly be an original name for a cat. Greenie the kitten! Cute!  
  
Iremione - Well, our snow is gone again by now, but it was there for a few days to announce the end of summer. . . . Oh, don't worry, they did interrogate the girls about the drugs. That wasn't considered a punishment, though. It was research in order to catch the dealer. . . . Luci is probably splitting his head trying to figure out why Albus was so obviously trying to keep the identity of his potions master hidden. Sevi with his cute looks and Green hedgehog luckily has the innocent child image so perfected that it will take Luci a while to look through that. . . . I originally wanted to kill the traitor (die in a huge end-fight), but the prequel was G-rated. I guess he'll just have to escape then. . . . Well, Sevi is still my demon-child. (Marauder trained.) He actually likes Theodore, by the way. . . . Oh, you've got study hour at your school? I only saw that during my two weeks of exchange in France. We always had a full schedule here (and no library anyway.). . . . Why not joints? Stephan offers a lot of variety to his customers. . . . Actually I don't see Minerva as stupid. Just unaware of her own prejudice (which she would do everything to fight, if she were aware of it) and a littleblind to her Slytherin students. As a Gryffindor with very few Slytherin tendencies herself she has problems understanding Slytherin mentality. . . . Lally? Polly! Paddy?  
  
JAL Willaiims - RD sequel will come once this is done. Am not particularly good action writer (but better than romance, no good at romance at all) and that chapter was meant to be slow to symbolise the long time of peace and quiet that lulled the school back into a feeling of safety.  
  
Jade Kirk and Max LBC - Nice ideas, but I think Luci is too cautious to drink anything a student has brewed and he gets smelly things in cauldrons all the time. Sevi might have an accident that turns Minerva's hair green, though. Yes, that could work . . .  
  
Demon of Fear - Well, I just reduced the number and added a few more. Don't worry, several of those new suspects have air tight alibis for the earlier attacks as we will find out next chapter,  
  
sunne - Grin! Thanks! . . . I thought quite a while about Edmond Glizzard. When Eddy asked me for a little guest role in my fic, he suggested a death eater who gets killed right away. Since it wasn't supposed to be that bloody and I can't really see my friend as a murderous death eater I got the idea to cast him as a relative, but he needed a good reason not to take Draco that also fit the real Edmund. So he became a spy. . . . I know. It's hard to let a fic go (at least for me it always is), but they have to end somewhere and RD was already 55 chapters long, the longest I've written so far. I thought it was time to say good bye and give some of those other plot hedgehogs a chance.  
  
kateydidnt - I'm sure Harry checked the map and would have noticed, if Ron weren't Ron on it, but Sevi and Draco don't have access to it. . . . Why would Ron be afraid of Hermione finding out? Yes, they'd quarrel and not talk to each other again, but I don't see him as thinking that far ahead in the moment he has a nasty task ahead of him and a house elf walks on stage eager to do any kind of work that would please some wizard. . . . Harry spent his detention working in the old destroyed office, while Ron (plus house elf) was cleaning the new Potions classroom. Yes, the poor boys had to serve detention separately!  
  
Marauder3Moony - I'll try. . . . Sorry, not much Voldemort in this fic. (But this is the most use I've ever found for him in one of my stories. If I continue like this maybe someday I'll actually manage to write him into a scene!  
  
None of the Above - Sorry, interrogation of the armour next time. This chapter turned out a little differently than I had planned.  
  
Reiven - Well, Draco wouldn't have done that for anybody else, but Sevi's somebody he likes and looks up to. Sevi watches out for his Slytherins and they know they owe him something for that.  
  
Pseudonym Sylphmuse - Well, I don't think dealers care much about where their drugs come from. Stephan sells both Muggle and wizarding drugs. The Muggle ones are in many ways easier for him, though since people at Hogwarts aren't as aware of them or their dangers. . . . RD is done. There'll be a mini sequel once I finish this fic, but no more updates of the fic itself. And RD is all about Draco no longer being the heir of the Malfoy fortune, as there is no Malfoy fortune left. The Prophet probably doesn't give a damn about Draco with all the death eater activity going on and no big fortune left to attract him. They'd probably write about him, if they notice and are having problems filling their paper, but by the time Voldemort is stopped, it will be old news and until then Voldemort will keep them busy.  
  
Sevter - Well, they managed to keep Draco until now and with knowing that he has two kids to support the ministry will have to allow Sevi a little more money. Sarah will be going back to work next year and Albus . . . kindly forgot about half of Draco's school money. Draco's prices have gone up a little since he's back at Hogwarts (except for the single lessons in Potions. Those were already very expensive, after all.), but that's all the 'pocket money' he gets. Sevi doesn't have money to spare for sweets and butterbeer on Hogsmeade weekends (but then those are used for visits at home anyway.)  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N: Can a suit of armour answer questions? Has Neville seen anything? Why did Nicodemus run to Potions class? (Guesses about the identity of the traitor as always will be read with great interest, but not answered, yet.) Please R/R.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Next: Severus gets some Muggle sweets to experiment with, Draco finally interrogates that suit of armour and Lucius has to deal with another Potions disaster. 


	13. Stuffed Toys and a Fireball

Disclaimer - All JKR's, nothing mine! Except for a few characters I added.  
  
Disclaimer 2 - Draco drawing dragons belongs to PikaCheeka. Sorry I forgot to mention that in the first chapter of MNS. I sort of adopted the idea subconsciously.  
  
Disclaimer 3 - Severus' raven belongs to J. L. Matthews. I just borrowed him because he's such a perfect pet for Sevi and promise to return him unharmed.  
  
The catar however are all mine and I love them so please don't use without asking me first.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N - Again late hoping to give Leena a chance to get the chapter done before I post. It's not her fault, though. I only finished Thursday evening giving her too little time to work. Sorry Leena! And thanks to Iremione for the inspiration to this week's Potions disaster.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 13: Stuffed Toys and a Fireball  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Interrogating a suit of armour was certainly more difficult than Draco had thought it would be. Especially with Severus and Filch watching with those amused looks.  
  
Even Mrs Norris had appeared silently out of some dark corner to sit at the caretaker's feet and enjoy the show.  
  
At first Draco tried to charm the armour the way Flitwick did at Christmas. The results were poor. Apparently an average sixteen year old couldn't do everything an experienced Charms teacher could. Somehow Draco suspected that he should have expected this.  
  
He tried out a few simpler charms and soon the armour was reciting poetry much to the amusement of his audience.  
  
Draco glared at it. "Stop that!" he ordered.  
  
The armour stopped, looked at him and launched into another long ballade.  
  
Draco decided to just bark his questions at it, but the armour only ever hesitated, looked at him and then continued its ballade.  
  
"Oh, come on" Draco yelled. "You've got to know who cut your safety ropes!"  
  
The armour clapped its visor shut having finally finished the ballade. Apparently Draco was not quite satisfied with the performance. It decided to try something slightly different.  
  
"Frère Jaques, frère Jaques!" it sang at the top of its nonexistent lungs. "Dorme vous?"  
  
"Please, try to remember this morning." Draco pleaded.  
  
Morning? "Morning has broken. . . ." sang the armour.  
  
"Will you quit singing!" Draco yelled.  
  
The armour hesitated again.  
  
"Who enspelled you to fall on Harry Potter?" Draco demanded.  
  
"Wer reitet so spät durch Nacht und Wind?" the armour asked back. "Es ist der Vater mit seinem Kind!"  
  
Draco looked to Severus for help. "Whatever is it doing now?"  
  
"Er hält den Knaben. . ." the armour continued.  
  
"Finite incantatem." Severus pointed his wand at the armour almost lazily and it shut up. "It sounded German. Must have been Goethe."  
  
"Must have been what?" Draco asked confused by the foreign sound of the word.  
  
"Goethe. Some German poet, or something like that." Severus shrugged. "Don't ask me, I don't know any German either."  
  
"You could at least have left my spell active." Draco sighed and recast it.  
  
"Mary had a little lamb." the armour promptly informed him. "And everywhere that Mary went . . ."  
  
Severus burst out laughing.  
  
"No!" Draco yelled at the armour. "I need you to tell me about what happened to you today?"  
  
"Hallelujah!" the armour sang piously. "Hallelujah! Ha - le - lu -jah!"  
  
"Please tell me there are other words to that song." Filch pleaded.  
  
Severus had to lean against the caretaker so he didn't fall over from laughter.  
  
"No, no church songs!" Draco hissed angrily. Lucius had raised him to thoroughly despise religious people.  
  
"Ommm." the armour declared.  
  
Now Filch was laughing, too and Mrs Norris looked scandalised. Her fur standing straight up she marched off looking like a ball of fur on legs. Even Greenie's sniffing sounded like snorting to Draco.  
  
"Okay, just concentrate on your karma or something and let your mind wander back to the afternoon." Draco told the armour.  
  
"Hare Krishna!" the armour announced happily clearly delighted to finally have found something to say that Draco didn't object to right away.  
  
Filch and Severus had to grab for the wall quickly before they fell over.  
  
"Sniff!" protested Greenie. The wall was much too close to him for his peace of mind. If Severus rolled a little to the right Greenie would be squashed.  
  
"After the third lesson students were walking through, the hall. Somebody cast a magnetic charm and you fell." Draco informed the armour. "What did that person look like?"  
  
"Ommmm!" the armour declared with more conviction this time.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?" Flitwick was walking down the corridor. "Do you realise that it's already half an hour past curfew?"  
  
The Charms professor cast a bewildered glance at Severus and Argus who were still clinging to the wall laughing. "Whatever are you doing?"  
  
"I'm trying to interrogate the armour." Draco reported dutifully. "But Severus won't help and I can't get it to do anything other than sing or recite. Maybe if you'd help me, I could find out who our traitor is."  
  
Flitwick sighed. "Mr. Maltoy, even if I enspelled the armour to talk it couldn't tell you anything about the incident. It wasn't enspelled to be self aware at the time, so it has no memory of the events that it could recall. Don't you remember what I told you about awareness and memory in third year?"  
  
Draco shook, his head sadly. "There's no chance?"  
  
"No chance." Flitwick confirmed flicking his wand at the armour casually to stop its mediation. "Didn't Severus tell you so?"  
  
"He wouldn't listen." Severus shrugged. "We wanted to talk to you anyway, though."  
  
"Talk to me?" the Charms teacher asked surprised. "I had the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws as you know, but they'd all already left class at the time of the incident, while the next class hadn't come in, yet. I don't have anything to tell."  
  
"The traitor used severing charms again." Severus explained. "We suspect that it might be a particular specialty so we were wondering whether you could tell us what students were particularly good at it in class."  
  
Flitwick thought for a while. "I'll need time to make such a list." he decided. "I could give you the names of a few third years, but I'll have to check my old notes for the older students."  
  
"None that come to mind right away?" Severus asked hopefully. "Ones that usually aren't particularly good a Charms?"  
  
Flitwick shook his head. "No, it's not that unusual for a student to already know the charm before we do it in class. Particularly girls often know it because it's used in sewing, so I'm not surprised when students are unusually good at that particular charm. I'll try to give you the list in your next class. Just don't be surprised if your essay grows another roll of parchment while I correct it. And now I think you two ought to go to bed, before Argus and I are forced to take points."  
  
Draco trudged back to the common room looking terribly disappointed. Severus occasionally cast a questioning glance at his silent friend, but Draco pretended not to notice.  
  
"You know, maybe we should talk to Neville after all." Severus suggested finally.  
  
"Really?" Draco perked up.  
  
"Yes, we could pretend that we're just curious. After all he saw it happen, we didn't." Severus nodded.  
  
"So we'll talk to him in Potions class on Wednesday?"  
  
Severus considered that. Draco would see Neville in Care for Magical Creatures tomorrow, but he wouldn't be there to make sure Draco didn't say more than he should.  
  
"Yes, unless we can catch him during one of the meals that will be the best time. Lucius won't even notice, if we talk over our work."  
  
"But Harry will overhear us." Draco reminded him.  
  
A wide grin spread over Severus' face. "Not if I can help it. I think I can come up with a reason for him to move his cauldron elsewhere."  
  
Draco looked at him curiously, "What are you up to?"  
  
"You'll see." Severus was still grinning. "Right now we'd better check our notes. We need to know what seventh year Gryffindors and Hufflepufs have alibis for the first two attacks."  
  
Remus was hosting a discussion about vampires in the common room, which had attracted quite a lot of participants despite being unannounced, and Gregory and Vincent were in the dorm playing wizard poker. So Severus and Draco once again retreated into the bathroom with their notes.  
  
Just in case anyone might come in they crouched in the last shower stall and pulled the curtain closed. Nobody ever bothered with that shower, since it was well known that it didn't work. It hadn't since Severus' first student days, maybe even longer than that.  
  
"There." Severus stated with a slight frown. "The seventh years had Divination and Arithmancy during the first incident. We'll have to ask Albus for the class lists. Vector will never give them to us."  
  
"What about the second incident?" Draco asked.  
  
"Study hour." Severus proclaimed.  
  
Draco groaned. "Great. Another dead end."  
  
"Not really." Severus decided. "We'll just have to wait until we get that class list from Albus."  
  
"He'll also have to interrogate Trelawney for us." Draco sighed.  
  
"Be glad. You don't want to bother with her yourself, trust me."  
  
"She can't be that bad." Draco insisted.  
  
"Well, when she isn't predicting your death or pretending she knows what you're about to tell her, she's only a complete idiot." Severus said. "It all depends on your definition of bad, I suppose."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Draco asked playing with the unhelpful parchments.  
  
"Well, we could go to bed."  
  
Draco sneered at him.  
  
"Or we could go downstairs and join Remus' discussion." Severus continued. "It seemed interesting."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Charms was their first class the next morning and Flitwick was true to his word. At the end of the lesson Severus received a corrected homework essay and an additional slip of parchment listing, the student that had gotten the best results in the severing charm lessons for each of his classes.  
  
Severus frowned at his list all through History of Magic.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked when he realised Severus had just dug up the list of people Stephan had secret meetings with.  
  
"I tried to cross reference Flitwick's list with our suspects list, but the results are disappointing." Severus answered. "So now I'm trying our addicts. Maybe Voldemort has somebody working for drug money."  
  
"Or working for drugs?" Draco suggested.  
  
"Then he most likely wouldn't be on our list, as he wouldn't have to obtain his drugs through, the normal channels."  
  
"You think Stephan sells the stuff of his own accord?" Draco asked surprised.  
  
Severus shrugged. "The variety of drugs he sells shows he doesn't produce them himself, but whoever his outside contact is has very good connections to Muggle suppliers as well as wizarding ones. That doesn't sound like death eaters to me."  
  
"So who's on our list?" Draco pushed.  
  
"In seventh year Filtus has Gryffindor with Slytherin and Ravenclaw with Hufflepuff." Severus reported. "The best results in the first group were Katie Bell's, in the second Catherine Cree's."  
  
"A Hufflepuff over the Ravendaws?" Draco noted.  
  
"Sewing charms." Severus reminded him dryly. "Hufflepuffs are more likely to do a lot of sewing, than Slytherins and Filius also noted that Catherine always was one of the best students in his class. Talent, interest and practise combined probably are responsible for her good results. In our class Filius mentions Susan Bones and predictably Hermione Granger in the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw group."  
  
"Okay, that I believe." Draco decided. "Granger always has to be first at everything and Bones does indeed give me some competition in Charms."  
  
"And does a lot of sewing as well." Severus confirmed. "Have you seen those little toys the Hufflepuffs wear on their key chains?"  
  
"The stuffed badgers and rabbits and the like?"  
  
"Yep, they're mostly gifts from Susan, though she occasionally makes them on demand." Severus said. "Doesn't sell them, though, I've heard. She just makes them for fun."  
  
Draco blinked. "I'm sure a lot of girls would be willing to pay for them. Maybe even some of the smaller boys, if she were to make some more manly animals, or lions for the Gryffindors, ravens for Ravenclaws. There might even be a market for snake key chains in Slytherin"  
  
"Well, that's Hufflepuffs for you." Severus smirked. "Fifth year we have, guess who?"  
  
"What are the combinations?"  
  
"Slytherin/Ravenclaw and Gryffindor/Hufflepuff." Severus grinned.  
  
Draco sensed a trap. The combinations apparently weren't important to answer that question and that would mean . . . "Ginny?"  
  
"Precisely. It makes sense, too. Most of the Weasley's clothes get passed down from one child to the next and with so many of them there must be a lot of sewing to do."  
  
"The Weasley boys often do their own sewing." Draco commented. "I watched Charlie mend a rip in his robe in Romania and Ginny told me her mother thought all of them to sew very early."  
  
"Gives her an advantage." Severus grinned. "The Slytherin/Ravenclaw severing charm master is none other than Luna Lovegood. Again makes sense, since she lost her mother very early and her father probably doesn't have the time to do much housework. Fourth year we have Slytherin with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw with Gryffindor. In the first group the best was Diana Bardon, who unfortunately is already cleared, in the second Sandra Invers, cleared as well. Do you notice a pattern?"  
  
"The most suspect of them all would be Katie Bell?" Draco asked in surprise.  
  
"Simply for being on the Quidditch team and having had Potions before yesterday's incident, yes." Severus confirmed. "To add to the problem none of them show up on our addicts list either."  
  
"A dead end then?" Draco sighed.  
  
"Not entirely. We still have to check, the alibis of Catherine and Katie for the first incident." Severus reminded him. "If they don't have any, the information might be relevant after all."  
  
"We need to talk to Dumbledore next then," Draco realised. "And maybe we can catch Neville at lunch."  
  
"Dumbledore first." Severus decided. "If Neville could name the traitor, he already would have done so of his own accord. Albus can at least clear some suspects for us."  
  
They didn't manage to catch the headmaster before lunch unfortunately and had to wait until after the meal.  
  
"Gummy bears." Severus told the gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office as they arrived.  
  
"Gu . . . what?!" Draco stared at him.  
  
Severus shrugged. "I don't pick Albus' passwords."  
  
"I thought they were usually sweets, not exotic animals." Draco commented somewhere between a statement and a question.  
  
Severus shrugged again. "Maybe they are. I've never heard of a gummy bear before, so it could be anything."  
  
"Not even as a potions ingredient?" Draco asked incredulously. He'd never have expected that there was something in the wizarding world that Severus didn't know.  
  
"No, I could ask Albus to get me some to experiment with." Severus said lightly. "We can put them into Potter's soup. Maybe it'll stop creating weather phenomena then."  
  
"Ask me to get you what?" the headmaster asked apparently having overheard the end of their conversation.  
  
"Gummy bears." Draco answered, obligingly.  
  
Albus twinkled, smiled, opened his top desk drawer and pulled out a multi coloured little bag.  
  
"Well, here you are." he said and held it out to Draco.  
  
Draco accepted the bag hesitantly. It did indeed say 'Gummy Bears' on the outside and part of it was see through, so he could get a look at the contents' as well. They were small bear shapes in different colours!  
  
He poked a few of them through the bag with one finger, but they didn't react.  
  
"Don't worry, they don't run away." Dumbledore assured him. "They're Muggle made, so there aren't any enchantments to make them move at all. You should try the red ones. They're the best. Though the green ones are very good as well."  
  
Draco looked to Severus for help.  
  
"Thank you, Albus." Severus said with a slight smirk at his friend who'd never run into the headmaster in one of his 'twinkly moods' before. "We'll give them a try and see what we can do with them in the lab, too. Right now we need your help with a more pressing matter however."  
  
"Ah yes, what can I do for you?" the headmaster was still twinkling, but at least no longer at Draco.  
  
"We need to know which Hufflepuff and Gryffindor seventh years take Divination and which Arithmancy."  
  
"All of them?" Dumbledore asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, all of them, just to be sure." Severus confirmed. "None of them really seem suspicious to me, but they were free during the second incident and had electives during the first."  
  
Dumbledore nodded: "Let me see."  
  
To Draco's surprise the headmaster took a huge book off its shelf rather than get out a piece of parchment.  
  
"What's that?" he asked surprised as Dumbledore waved his wand over it.  
  
"The Hogwarts book of students." the headmaster explained while opening it. "It contains the information on all students currently in school and here we are: seventh year, Gryffindor. Mr Alcott, Andy: Care for Magical Creatures and Divination, Mr. Barnes, Robert, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, Ms Bell, Katherine, Arithmancy and Care for Magical Creatures, Mr. First, Hendric, Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies. Guess that's your first suspect then."  
  
"Well, that's a first." Severus grinned.  
  
"What is?" Dumbledore asked absently.  
  
"Hendric the last being first at something." Severs declared.  
  
"I see." the headmaster stated and Draco wondered whether he really did know of Hendrics habit of always being late, or just didn't want to ask. "Mr. Harringer, Louis, Divination and Muggle Studies, Ms Humperding, Berenice, the same, Mr. Melter, Zachary, Ancient Runes and Care for Magical Creatures."  
  
"Somehow he seems a slightly more likely suspect." Severus muttered.  
  
"Why? I thought he was too clumsy." Draco looked up from his suspects list.  
  
"Maybe he isn't as clumsy in Charms as he is in Potions." Severus suggested. "Our traitor hasn't once used a potion in one of his attacks so far."  
  
"Ms Miller, Anita, Divination and Ancient Runes," Dumbledore continued. "Ms Scattering, Eudora, Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies. Do you think a student that takes Muggle Studies is likely to be our traitor?"  
  
Severus shrugged. "She might have taken it to learn more about the enemy, or maybe her views have changed since third year."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "That's all then, since Ms Spinet, Alicia takes Arithmancy and Care for Magical Creatures. On to the Hufflepuffs."  
  
The headmaster turned a page and Draco saw the badger of Hufflepuff flash into view for a moment before the page fell flat and only Dumbledore could see it anymore.  
  
"Ms Cree, Catherine, Arithmancy and Care for magical Ceatures." the old wizard announced. "Mr. Fitter, Lionel, Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies."  
  
"Do tell me, Pat Footer takes the same?" Severus grinned.  
  
"Yes indeed." Dumbledore confirmed. "However did you guess?"  
  
"It's the only reason I could imagine Lionel Fitter taking such a difficult subject as Ancient Runes." Severus shrugged.  
  
"I see." Dumbledore smiled. "Ms Lost, Linda, Divination and Care for Magical Creatures, Mr. Highflyer, Sebastian, Divination and Muggle Studies. What's so funny about that?"  
  
"Nothing." Severus giggled. "Divination just fits Mr. Highflyer so well."  
  
Dumbledore watched the boys try to stifle their laughter for a moment, then returned to his list. "Mr. Hinks, Roland, Arithmancy and Muggle Studies, Ms. Hollster, Liselotte-Elisabeth, Divination and Muggle Studies."  
  
"What kind of name is Liselotte?" Draco shook his head in wonder.  
  
"A German one." Dumbledore answered obligingly. "Actually a double name of Lisa, short for the German version of Elisabeth and Lotte short for Charlotta."  
  
"Elisabeth-Charlotta-Elisabeth?" Draco wondered.  
  
"It appears so." Severus shrugged. "She should have been in Divination, though, so she's probably innocent anyway. Please continue, Albus."  
  
"An unusual name doesn't make somebody suspicious, I hope." the headmaster commented, but continued anyway. "Ms Horace, Martina, Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies. There's a suspect for you. Ms Ivory, Ines, Arithmancy and Care for Magical Creatures and Ms Monk, Rosalind, Ancient Runes and Care for Magical Creatures."  
  
Severus regarded Draco's list for a moment, then rearranged it with a quick series of spells.  
  
Draco watched the names Hendric First, Zachary Melter and Eudora Scattering climb to stand right under Stephan LaCroix and Maximius Mattels on top of the list. Seconds later Lionel Fitter, Pat Footer, Martina Horace and Rosalind Monk followed that same path.  
  
"Do you think Sybil still has any memory of the first incident?" he asked the headmaster who just shrugged. "If so try to ask her once again whether Alcott, Harringer, Humperding, Miller, Hollster, Lost, and Highflyer were present or left her class at any time. We'll take care of the Arithmancy students ourselves."  
  
"Not right now, though." Dumbledore admonished. "Right now you'd better get to class."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Ginny sighed. It was just her bad luck that had seen to it that the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff fifth years had double Potions on Tuesday right after lunch, she decided. The worst possible spot in her opinion, since for some reason that was usually the time Lucius decided to make an actual attempt at teaching.  
  
"Today we are going to brew a paralysing solution." he announced as soon as the last student had stepped through the door. "Please do not fill your cauldrons with water as this potion is based on oil."  
  
Ginny shuddered as visions of hot oil splashing over unsuspecting students flittered through her mind. No wonder the potion wasn't in their Potions text! She couldn't quite tell him that that sounded dangerous, though, could she?  
  
Still she raised her hand. Professor Malfoy did seem to favour her slightly, after all. Apparently the threat of Draco going out with Hermione still had its after-effects.  
  
"Isn't that a little expensive for a school exercise?" she asked when he nodded towards her. "I mean, there are twenty students in this class, who will each require at least two litres of oil and in the end we just throw it all away."  
  
"It may be a little expensive, but you do have to learn the special precautions needed when working on oil based potions." Lucius declared. "You see, for the potion to really have any magic at all a special conduit spell is required. Unfortunately that spell must never come into contact with water or your bodies. Otherwise you will be struck as if by lightning."  
  
A nervous squeak was heard from somewhere in the back where the Hufflepuffs sat.  
  
"Don't worry, the spell forms a kind of net that has a distinctive silver shimmer. You will be easily able to see and avoid the lines once they are in place." Lucius tried to calm them. "I recommend that you get all the ingredients you need right now so there won't be too much stepping around the spell."  
  
Ginny swallowed hard to calm her fears. 'Nothing will happen.' she tried to convince herself. 'Nothing, Madame Pomfrey can't fix, at least. Just a few minor burns. You just have to be careful.'  
  
She checked over her list of ingredients twice, then once again for good measure, before she took them back to the worktable she shared with Colin Creveey today, because he had had some sort of falling out with his best friend. Having no best friend in your year really was a nuisance. Ginny always had to work with whoever was left without a partner.  
  
If only they'd had Potions with Ravenclaw rather than Hufflepuff! Then she could have worked with Luna Lovegood who actually almost liked her, even if she was a little weird.  
  
Colin frowned at her. Going out with Draco hadn't exactly improved her relationship with her Gryffindor classmates.  
  
The class watched a little anxiously as Lucius set the spell, drawing strange silvery lines into he air with his wand. Slowly he moved from cauldron to cauldron until the lines ran through the entire classroom.  
  
Ginny did not think they looked easy to avoid at all.  
  
She helped Colin pour the oil into his cauldron and he reluctantly returned the favour. Oh to be as popular as Mariah Farson two rows behind her.  
  
Mariah was working with Nina Ellis today. Last week it had been Ambrosia Melter. Both girls claimed to be Mariah's best friend.  
  
Today Ambrosia was forced to work with Bibiana Morris, the fourth and most quiet member of the quartet. Of course that had to be better than working with that ugly little Ginny Weasley girl who never had any money to spend on sweets and drinks for her dorm mates.  
  
Ginny frowned and concentrated on putting the dragon berries into her potion without making the oil splash out. If somebody got burned today it had better not be her. The others at least had somebody to bring them their homework assignments, if they had to stay in the hospital wing for several days.  
  
At the desk to her right Ulric Keaton and Walter Ermaine were having some sort of argument. Walter angrily threw his next ingredient into the cauldron and hot oil splashed out and over his hand.  
  
Walter screamed and jumped away from his cauldron colliding with Ulric.  
  
For a moment it seemed like that was all that was going to happen, but then Ulric lost his battle for balance. One of his flailing hands accidentally grabbed the ladle in Ambrosia's cauldron and it spilled all over the neatly prepared ingredients on Ambrosia's table causing a fireball to burst forth and hit the wall beside them.  
  
Lucius' eyes went wide as water extinguished the fireball and began to run down the wall. His face grew even whiter than it usually was as he stood there right in front of Ginny frozen and staring at the water.  
  
Students screamed. Ginny heard another splash behind her. The water was beginning to form a puddle on the floor that was slowly but surely growing towards the silvery lines. Which one was it going to reach first? Or would one of the panicking students run into a line long before the water set them off?  
  
"Spell." Lucius was mumbling to himself. "Take off spell." But still he didn't move.  
  
"Finite Incantatem!" Ginny yelled at the top of her lungs waving her wand in a maybe slightly exaggerated movement. She could only pray that the unfamiliar net spell responded to that spell and didn't require a specific counter.  
  
For one heartbeat she thought nothing would happen, then the silver net flashed and dissolved.  
  
Ginny breathed a sigh of relief, but Lucius was still standing around staring and some students were still screaming. Walter was moaning in pain.  
  
"Silence!" Ginny yelled. Surprised eyes turned towards her. "Colin, Lara!" She picked two moderately calm looking students at opposite ends of the class. "Extinqo the fires before the cauldrons boil over! Ulric, are you hurt?"  
  
The boy stared at her in wonder for a second. "No, just burned my hand a little on some hot metal."  
  
"Then take Walter to the hospital wing!" Ginny ordered. The boy looked like he wouldn't make it on his own the way he was grimacing and crying in pain. "Nala, Herb, try to reparo the waterline!" The two Hufflepuffs were threatening to panic again so Ginny picked the first task she could think of. "Mariah and Nina, vanish the potions."  
  
Ginny picked two students she knew had already mastered the new transfiguration for that task.  
  
"Is anybody else hurt?"  
  
Janus McGregor's ear was bleeding and two Hufflepuffs had collided with their heads and were now suffering from headaches.  
  
Ginny decided they could make it to the hospital wing on their own and sent Bibiana to Filch for mops and buckets while she set the rest of the class to rescuing the potions ingredients, bags, books, parchments and quills.  
  
Lucius sank into his chair and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
The request for cleaning tools in the Potions classroom brought Filch running with several house elves. Ginny gladly let the caretaker take over and soon the classroom was completely restored.  
  
"Detention, Creevey!" Lucius closed the lesson.  
  
"That was good thinking, Ginny." Nala smiled at her on the way out. "If you hadn't reacted so fast, somebody might have been seriously hurt. You saved us."  
  
Ginny smiled back at her gratefully, but shook her head. "I shouldn't have had to. If Malfoy had done his job, I shouldn't have had to. If Snape had been here . .."  
  
"If Snape had been here, it could never have happened, because he'd never have risked having twenty cauldrons of boiling oil in the classroom, not to mention a spell that can kill you woven between our desks." Nala agreed. "Maybe he'd even have been able to stop that fireball."  
  
"All he would have had to do was stop Ulric from falling or vanish Ambrosia's potion before it hit her ingredients." Ginny said. "The kind of thing Snape does all the time."  
  
"And we always thought he was mean for making our entire potion disappear for spilling some." Nala shook her head. "When he was really protecting us from nasty accidents."  
  
"Yes." Ginny looked at the floor feeling a little ashamed. "I guess Draco's right about Snape after all."  
  
"Who?" Nala asked curiously.  
  
"Draco." Ginny beamed. "My boyfriend. He's in Slytherin, you know, so he knows Snape really well."  
  
"Oh right!" Nala realised. "He must be that handsome blond boy that came to rescue you when that plate exploded. That was so romantic! I'd know him, if he were in our year, though."  
  
"He's in sixth year." Ginny admitted.  
  
"Oh wow! An older boyfriend. That is so cool!" Nala exclaimed. "And he's really good looking, too. I bet he could have had any girl in his year, if he'd wanted to. He must really love you a lot."  
  
Ginny blushed. She'd never realised what a catch Draco was.  
  
"I just like how sweet he is to me. He even drew me a portrait and he's always there for me when I feel down." she tried to explain.  
  
Nala sighed. "I wish my boyfriend were a little more like that, but I guess that's what I get for dating a Ravenclaw. They've got no fire and are always buried in a book and lost to the world when you need them. . . . Ah, but once I get him dragged out of the library."  
  
Ginny bit her lip. Nala sounded really nice and she was actually talking to her. If only she didn't make a mistake now. How to show Nala that she really wanted to talk to her and not just brag about Draco?  
  
"That's a really cute stuffed badger." Ginny nodded towards the little toy dangling from the fastening of Nala's book bag.  
  
"Huh? Oh, you mean my badger key chain." Nala beamed. "It's a gift from a friend. She's really talented isn't she?"  
  
"It's handmade?" Ginny said honestly surprised. "That's incredible. It looks even better than the ones they sell in Hogsmeade."  
  
"Oh yes, my friend loves sewing them. Almost everyone in Hufflepuff has one. I bet she'd make you one, too, if you told her how much you like them."  
  
"But I can't just walk up to someone I don't even know and ask her to do something like that. It must take her days to get one just right." Ginny blushed again.  
  
"Don't worry she enjoys it." Nala assured her. "But if you don't want to barge in like that, I could just introduce you and you can make friends first." her face lit up even more. "You could come to our story telling session tonight after dinner. Then you can meet all my friends. Please say you'll come. It'll be great. I know story telling session sounds a little boring." This time it was Nala who blushed.  
  
"Oh, I'd love to come." Ginny assured her.  
  
Ginny felt like she was walking on clouds all the way to Transfigurations. Despite McGonagall's disapproving look she picked the seat right behind Nala on the Hufflepuff side of the class.  
  
Quiet little Olivia Mason smiled happily when Ginny sat down next to her and Ginny began to wonder. Olivia had always seemed so much a part of the Hufflepuff girls' group, but she often ended up sitting alone. Could it be that she too had been feeling lonely all these years?  
  
Ginny decided to make this her fixed spot in Transfigurations class from now on. Olivia was certainly a better partner than Ulric, whom she usually ended up working with, because none of her friends wanted to put up with his bad transfigurations.  
  
It wasn't like Ulric was that bad a partner, of course, Ginny tried to convince herself. He'd just had a few very unfortunate accidents in Transfigurations and could be very unpleasant about it.  
  
That and Olivia was a girl. It just looked less like she was an outcast, if she sat next to another girl regularly, almost as if they were actually friends.  
  
Maybe they even could become friends in time, Ginny dared to hope. They wouldn't have to be best friends. Ginny would settle for just a little bit friends, just more than tolerated.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
kateydidnt - 'Come on Luci. Just a little hint.' 'No Albus!' 'Lets play hot and cold, okay?' 'No Albus!' 'Awwww, please!!!' 'Fine: It's not a first year Hufflepuff girl.' (Luci laughs while Albus interrogates all first year Hufflepuff girls under veritaserum.)  
  
JerseyPike - Yep, talking to a suit of armour. (Well, you just saw how that turned out.) How would Ron have an alibi? He was right with Harry during the last attack.  
  
haha - Yes, yes, no, yes. Well, at least That Dog is convinced that his name is Dog, so why bother to train him to respond to something else?  
  
Kayla Hemlock - Um . . . Draco isn't reluctant to get Neville involved at all! It was his idea! . . . And Draco has an alibi for two of the three attacks, while we were in his POV during the one he doesn't have one for.  
  
darkbeauty - Nobody ever writes about Sevi? Try the character selection again. There are lots of writers out there who love Sevi. (Or try some of my favourites. They're not all Sevi fics, but most of them at least feature him in a prominent role.)  
  
samson - Ah, but that was just an ordinary everyday class as seen through Sevi's eyes. (Actually, a few of you complained all the lists of student names were boring, so I tried to lighten it up a little.)  
  
Pam Briggs - Multiplying? No, not quite. As you just saw the list went down again pretty fast. It'll go through at least one more big change before we finally corner our traitor, though.  
  
Marauder3Moony - Oh yes, he did. I have no idea where that idea came from (Who am I kidding: It came from Greenie, of course!), but it wouldn't stop bugging me until I'd written it.  
  
Cricket13 - I'll write the sequel after I finish this, but it won't be big. I've got to get down to writing that Catar fic someday and RD had my full attention for over a year. None of my other fics can claim that. It was time to end it, even though it was hard for me too.  
  
EriEka127 - Thanks!  
  
Colibi - So you think Ron wants to become famous as the boy who killed the boy who lived?  
  
Thistle - Well, Luci hasn't really made an effort to improve. I wonder whether he would, if he really needed to have a job ...  
  
the great and powerful ME - You seem pretty sure it's Seamus. Got any particular rasons?  
  
Jade Kirk and Max LBC - Thanks. I'm trying to write faster again, but broken notebook and little time make it hard ...  
  
biblios - Actually Iremione found a mistake right in chapter one, if you want to go error spotting. . . . The castle is able to identify an intruder, but not to monitor all the people inside all the time. It doesn't know either. . . . Sevi's actually enjoying himself as little Sevi right now and too conscious of the dangers of getting caught as big Sevi. He'll only transform, if there is a real need.  
  
Iremione - Well, you didn't think Luci was doing it out of kindness, did you? . . . When Greenie isn't curled up in fear, his spikes flatten down a little so he doesn't sting so much. Still, you have to hug him very lightly. . . . Actually Pince was only having one class before and after that particular incident. You're right about Minerva, though. (I try to pick the times my schedule works out for the attacks, but this time I overlooked Minerva being double booked. Just imagine what she could have been teaching a mixed class of fourth and seventh years!) . . . He meant her worth as a Potions partner (always perfect potions), not her worth as a woman! . . . We'll see. My biggest problem are actually the last names for students, though I'm running low on good first names as well. There are still a lot of unnamed later suspects running around, but right now the naming is finished. . . . Poor Argus! Take a look at Ozma's works and then tell me what's wrong with loving Filch. . . . Can't kill the traitor. Look at the rating of this fic! You can rest assured that he will die in Azkaban in the end, but I can't write it without upping the rating, and there's no way I'll do that to my younger readers. . . . No POV can ever be truly objective. In fact nobody can be. Humans are subjective creatures. Everything we see say and write is coloured by our own experiences and associations. The trick in writing POV is just there. The POV can't just reflect the entire truth of the story, nor can every POV coincide with your own opinions. You have to adopt different views to write them.  
  
semmel - Ah, das ist gerade die Frage die ich nicht beantworten kann. (Okay, können schon, wolen nein.) . . . Der gute Luci war auch nie an ner PädAk (obwohl da genug Leute sind die um nix besser sind als er). Da kann man es ja wohl kaum von ihm erwarten.  
  
S.S._luver - More like Holiday Blues? Hm . . . currently no really good ideas for that, but I will, if I come up with something.  
  
RotnDragon - Thanks, but we do not have 'Turkey Day' in Austria (not even turkeys). In fact your Thanksgiving is a very normal hard working day to me.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N: Will Ginny become a part of the Hufflepuff clique? How will Draco react to her new friends? And just why does the traitor always use severing charms? (Guesses about the identity of the traitor as always will be read with great interest, but not answered, yet.) Please R/R.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Next: Severus will probably put his Gummy Bears to use, Draco gets his wish to interrogate Neville and I don't really know what Lucius will get up to, yet. Lets hope it doesn't end up destroying the school. 


	14. Gummy Bears and Bad Smells

Disclaimer - All JKR's, nothing mine! Except for a few characters I added.  
  
Disclaimer 2 - Draco drawing dragons belongs to PikaCheeka. Sorry I forgot to mention that in the first chapter of MNS. I sort of adopted the idea subconsciously.  
  
Disclaimer 3 - Severus' raven belongs to J. L. Matthews. I just borrowed him because he's such a perfect pet for Sevi and promise to return him unharmed.  
  
The catar however are all mine and I love them so please don't use without asking me first.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N - I know I'm late and this is neither a Friday nor Saturday. No, today is the 24th of December, though and that is when we Austrians celebrate Christmas. Yep, there'll be presents under the tree for me this evening. (Nope, no stockings, nothing tomorrow morning.) So this chapter is my Christmas gift to you. Hope you like it.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 14: Gummy Bears and Bad Smells  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Professor Vector turned out to be a disappointment. All Arithmancy students had been present and the one student that had gone to the bathroom at the beginning of the lesson had been a Muggle born Ravenclaw girl.  
  
"Larissa." Professor Vector volunteered. "Larissa Erold. I very much doubt that she'd kill anyone."  
  
Severus could only nod in confirmation. The girl was a harmless bookworm who tended to get upset at the slightest sign of discord in the classroom. She was almost more peace loving than the Hufflepuffs.  
  
"That leaves only Trelawney's class." Draco remarked when Severus reported his results back to him.  
  
Severus frowned. "I just can't shake the feeling that we're missing something. There's some clue or suspect that we've overlooked, but it's definitely not Larissa Erold."  
  
"Do you want to go over the seventh year again?" Draco suggested. "We could add the Ravenclaws to the list."  
  
"No, I don't think it's the Ravenclaws. We have Neel Ferris on the list already." Severus sighed. "Maybe it's something about the Hufflepuffs?"  
  
Whatever it was wouldn't leave Severus alone all through Ancient Runes class. Professor Rosetta luckily didn't mind his being distracted, though. At least that kept him from starting any discussions with Hermione Granger, who was bad enough on her own.  
  
In Latin class Severus even started to draw a quick sketch of the castle trying to estimate the time each student would have taken to reach the Transfigurations corridor from whatever class they'd had just before the attack. Even if he'd run all the way the traitor could not have made it back down into the Potions classroom before the start of the next lesson. He had to have been on scene to push over the armour.  
  
If he'd still had his books in Potions class the next class coming in had to have noticed. There was room enough in the old kitchens, but Filch hadn't supplied that many worktables, so somebody would have been likely to have need of the traitor's table.  
  
That meant that the traitor would have had to take his bag with him when he'd left Potions. That excluded going to the bathroom or an injury as excuse for leaving. A student so badly in need of Poppy's assistance that he couldn't wait until after class wouldn't bother to collect his books first and usually wouldn't go alone either. His classmates would find that odd and remember later when they heard about the attack on Potter. And you didn't take your bag with you, if you expected to return in a minute or two and continue your work, as would be the case with a student leaving for a bathroom break.  
  
So what unobtrusive reasons were there for taking your bag with you?  
  
Severus dismissed the idea of the headmaster or another teacher asking for the student's presence right away. It would require an accomplice outside the classroom to pretend to be said teacher and send the request, most likely via floo since owl post was rather unusual between teachers and actually showing up inside the class would require a really good disguise and excellent acting. A face in the flames could easily be mistaken for somebody else, if you weren't facing it directly and the conversation could be kept quiet enough so the students wouldn't be able to make out what was really said.  
  
But the call would arouse the other students' curiosity and they'd be sure to ask questions about it afterwards.  
  
The simplest excuse to leave would be the end of the lesson, of course, but would there have been enough time to make it to the Transfigurations corridor?  
  
At an all out run, perhaps, Severus decided. But what way could the traitor have had to know when Harry would be passing the suit of armour? If Harry had left class at the same time as the traitor, he would have been well past the prepared trap by the time the traitor was in position, even if he'd been walking at a very leisurely pace.  
  
An accomplice to keep Harry from leaving Charms class too soon? But who? Definitely not Professor Flitwick himself.  
  
Another student then? A fellow Gryffindor would have been going the same way as Harry, so they could have talked on the way. The rest of the class had been Ravenclaws, while the traitor, if he had been in Potions would have to be a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. Severus doubted that any of them would trust a member of another house enough to assist them with murder.  
  
Unless of course, said member of another house was a sibling. To his knowledge none of the seventh years had a sibling in sixth year, though.  
  
That left the class just coming into Charms, the fifth year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. A large portion of those had been in Care for Magical Creatures, though and almost all the rest in Muggle Studies. Neither group would have been able to guarantee that they'd arrive in time to catch Harry and the entire fifth year was cleared.  
  
Still it couldn't hurt to check what fifth years didn't take either Care for Magical Creatures or Muggle Studies.  
  
Just as they entered Potions class another possibility hit Severus. If the traitor had been working at one of the back tables near the pillars or one of the many dark corners of the room, he might have just quietly packed up and pushed his bag behind the pillar, or into the corner before excusing himself to go to the bathroom.  
  
The bag would have been out of the way, so nobody might have noticed it standing quietly in the dark and, since Lucius would have been in on the plan, the traitor could have come back to collect it after all the other students were gone. If he'd left a second bag with whatever items he absolutely needed for his next class hidden somewhere near the Transfigurations corridor he wouldn't even have been in danger of showing up unequipped for his next class and he had to have known that classes would be cancelled soon anyway. An empty bag might have sufficed to fool people into thinking he had his books with him.  
  
That idea spoke against using curtains to create small side rooms to this classroom as well, Severus thought. It would be even easier to hide an object, if you could just push it through a curtain and out of sight.  
  
Draco drew him out of his thoughts.  
  
"When do we talk to Neville?" the boy asked eagerly.  
  
Severus shot him a disgruntled glance. "After we're rid of Potter. Now try to behave naturally."  
  
They set up their cauldrons and Severus let out Greenie who went right off to explore the table. There were all the usual delicious treats and interesting plant parts, the nasty hot cauldrons he'd long since learned to avoid sniffing at, the weird metal and glass objects, the occasional leather bound book and . . . What was that smell?  
  
Greenie followed his nose to find some strange soft substance that was almost like cloth, but slightly stiffer and made strange sounds when touched. And it formed a bag full of little colourful things that smelled very unusual, but not bad at all. From his long time with humans, a whole year in fact, Greenie had learned a lot of things. Among them was the knowledge that a lot of strange things were edible, even if most hedgehogs wouldn't expect them to be.  
  
If something didn't smell bad, didn't run away and wasn't hot, one way to explore it more closely was to bite in.  
  
At random Greenie picked an orange one and gave it a bite. It had an odd taste, but Greenie had already eaten such weird things as chocolate and cookies. This wasn't all that different. He finished the object off with another bite.  
  
"Greenie!" Draco yelled and pulled him away quickly. "Severus, he ate a gummy bear!"  
  
"Sniff?" asked Greenie looking up at Draco's pale face in surprise.  
  
"We'll have to take him to Madame Pomfrey." Draco stated after staring into the hedgehog's little dark green eyes for a moment.  
  
Severus blinked, looked at Greenie, the bag of gummy bears, then Draco. "Why? Albus said they were edible and Greenie's never had digestive problems before. Not even after taking bites out of books and chocolate frog wrappers. I don't think a little gummy bear will do him any harm."  
  
Draco took a deep breath and felt very foolish. "We still shouldn't let him eat up our new Potions project." he declared.  
  
"Probably not." Severus agreed after a moment of regarding the bag of gummy bears. "We might never get any more of these, after all. Pull over an extra chair to put them on."  
  
Unlike the Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw class the sixth year Slytherin/Gryffindor Potions class always had extra chairs available, which was very practical, if you found that you required a side table for extra ingredients, or a hedgehog cage. It had nothing to do with the Slytherins, though. It was the Gryffindor class that, with only eight students, was unusually small. Normally each house got ten, sometimes up to twelve students each year, but for some reason their year had been an unusually weak one.  
  
Severus assumed that it was because they had been born during the end of the Voldemort war. Too many had died, before they'd had children, while others had had children that had then been killed along with them. Again others probably had decided not to have children during the war at all.  
  
That theory also explained why the fourth year classes were particularly big. After the fall of Voldemort the future had looked perfect for children. Few people were expecting Voldemort to ever return and it had seemed like the children born then could look forward to a happy and long life of peace and safety. Sometimes Severus wondered what their parents felt now that Voldemort was back and the second war only beginning before their children had even taken their OWLs.  
  
"What's that?" Neville asked wide eyed at the sight of the gummy bears.  
  
"A gift from the headmaster." Severus answered with a shrug. "Apparently some Muggle sweets, but we got them to test out their magical uses."  
  
"Magical uses?" Harry asked surprised. "Of sweets?"  
  
"There is a very common medical potion that requires three chocolate frogs as ingredients." Severus pointed out.  
  
"Huh?" made Draco.  
  
"Oh, nothing you would know, but I'm sure all the girls are familiar with the potion." Severus grinned.  
  
"If it's such a common potion, why haven't we brewed it in class, yet?" Harry asked while throwing a fistful of unevenly cut mandrake slices into his potion.  
  
Severus winced at the sight wondering how long Harry could go without another disaster even if he didn't sabotage the soup at all. "You think I'd let you lot brew something that includes chocolate? Ron would probably have eaten the entire supply before the water would have started boiling in your cauldrons. A complete waste of ingredients."  
  
Despite the fact that he was probably supposed to defend his best friend, Harry couldn't suppress a snort of amusement.  
  
"So how do we go about determining the magical qualities of the rubber bears?" Neville asked poking a yellow bear that had rolled out of the bag when Draco had put them down.  
  
"I could try putting one into my soup as a taste giving ingredient." Harry suggested.  
  
Severus glared at him. "You can't just throw an ingredient of unknown magical qualities into a potion like that. It's extremely dangerous. What if it causes an explosion when combined with mandrake roots? Or it could turn poisonous with lizard livers."  
  
Harry jumped at the thought and the three lizard livers he'd been holding slipped out of his hand. He quickly picked the first two off the floor and threw them into the cauldron, but then looked around helplessly.  
  
"The only safe way to start this is to put one gummy bear into a cauldron containing only water and heat it up very slowly and cautiously." Severus explained.  
  
"Have any of you seen my lizard liver?" Harry asked into the expectant silence as the three boys watched the yellow gummy bear dissolve in the hot water.  
  
"It fell into Neville's jar of fly wings." Draco answered distractedly.  
  
"Oh thanks." Harry said politely and grabbed the jar.  
  
"It what?" gasped Neville. "My fly wings!"  
  
Harry picked the lizard liver out of the jar and threw it into his cauldron which complained with an angry hiss.  
  
"Oh, yuck!" Neville declared at the sight of his now very sticky fly wings. "Those were supposed to last me at least a year."  
  
"So, what's the problem?" Harry asked stirring his cauldron. "Just add some water and they'll un-stick pretty fast."  
  
"No they won't." Severus commented while taking a sample of his 'potion'. "And the lizard blood will affect their magical qualities anyway. They're ruined, Neville. Don't even try to save them. They'll only cause your potions to explode again."  
  
"Did you just throw that lizard liver into your potion with fly wings sticking to it?" Draco asked Harry warily.  
  
"Um . . . yes, why not?" Harry blushed suddenly remembering exactly why not.  
  
"Will that really explode?" Draco turned to Severus while slowly inching away from Harry's cauldron.  
  
"That depends on the number of fly wings." Severus answered calmly while adding a single drop of fairy blood to the dissolved gummy bear. "It can't be a big explosion with all the mandrake in there, though."  
  
Relieved Draco returned to watching Severus' experiment which was now turning orange despite the fact that the gummy bear had been yellow.  
  
"Harmless." Severus muttered and added some more fairy blood.  
  
Neville was still staring morosely at his ruined fly wings. "Gran won't be happy about this at all. She's already had to replace so many cauldrons."  
  
"I'll replace that stupid jar, Neville." Harry sighed as his potion suddenly turned gelatinous. "You don't even have to tell your Gran."  
  
"Thanks Harry." Neville beamed glad that he wouldn't have to face his formidable grandmother.  
  
Harry looked up to smile back at Neville and Severus used that moment to throw a tiny object into Harry's cauldron.  
  
Draco blinked. "A pea?" he mouthed at Severus.  
  
Severus nodded and smirked.  
  
A few moments later Harry added a spoonful of powdered tree bark to his potion to restore it to a more liquid state and a puff of smoke rose from his cauldron. All around him his fellow students started to cough and gag.  
  
"Eugh, whatever is that smell?" Seamus commented from the table right in front of them then quickly tried to cover his nose and mouth with the sleeve of his robe.  
  
Lucius put down his paper and stalked over to them. "What the hell is going o. . ." he started, but broke off when he caught a whiff of the smoke. "Who did that?" he demanded instead.  
  
Severus, Draco and Neville wordlessly pointed at Harry while each keeping a hand over his nose.  
  
Lucius glared at Harry.  
  
"It's not me." Harry protested. "It's my potion. I guess I happened on a slightly smelly combination this time, but it hasn't created any weather phenomena, yet and it didn't even explode."  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" With a murderous glare Lucius stabbed his wand at the only free worktable in class as if it were a dagger.  
  
The poor table jerked into the air, shot through the whole room and slammed forcefully down in the corner that was farthest away from the teacher's desk.  
  
Lucius' eyes returned to Harry still gleaming dangerously.  
  
Harry took an uneasy step back.  
  
"Take your cauldron and move back there before I strangle you. Potter!" Lucius roared. "And if I catch only a hint of that smell again you'll wish that assassin had gotten you." He didn't elaborate further, but somehow none of the students really wanted to know.  
  
Harry quickly grabbed his cauldron and took off forgetting his book bag and most of his laid out ingredients.  
  
"He'll be back." Draco commented with a nod towards the ingredients.  
  
"Maybe." Severus amended remembering the frightened look on Harry's face when Lucius had stabbed the table.  
  
"Your father wouldn't really leave Harry to the traitor, would he?" Neville asked Draco a little nervously.  
  
"I wouldn't bet on it. " Draco answered with a thoughtful look at Lucius.  
  
"He can be terribly rash when he's angry." Severus tried to tone down the effect of Draco's words. "And he's particularly irascible at the moment. I think teaching doesn't agree with him."  
  
"But to the point that he'd help a murderer?" Neville shivered.  
  
"You saw the last attack, didn't you?" Severus asked almost kindly.  
  
"But so did you. " Neville reminded them.  
  
"Not really." corrected Draco seeing his chance. "We only heard the noise from around the corner and when we ran out into the Transfigurations corridor it was already all over and Harry was lying on the ground between scattered pieces of armour. You must have seen what really happened, though."  
  
Neville nodded. "Yes, it was terrible. One moment we were just walking down the corridor feeling safe and protected as always and then suddenly. . . We'd just had Charms and were happily headed for Transfigurations. Harry was right in front of me with Hermione who was trying to explain something about the DADA homework to him."  
  
"To Potter?" Draco smirked. "Not Weasley?"  
  
"No, Ron doesn't really like it when she starts nagging about homework." Neville shook his head. "He wasn't with them at the time. He was somewhere behind me with Dean and Seamus. You see they'd been talking about girls and Hermione went off in a huff, because of their 'respectless attitude' as she said and Harry went after her to calm her down while Ron stayed to hear the rest of the story. "  
  
"And you weren't with either group?" Draco asked a little confused.  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly popular with my classmates." Neville blushed. "Not clever enough for Hermione, not daring enough for Harry and Ron and . . . well, not womaniser enough for Dean and Seamus, I suppose. I'm just not cool, I guess. I. . . well, Hermione was right in a way. It was embarrassing to hear the way they were talking, but I didn't think it'd be a good idea to tell them so, so I just quietly walked on on my own."  
  
"Okay, so there was Harry and Hermione, then you behind them and then Ron, Dean and Seamus." Draco summed up eagerly. "And then? Did you see anybody else?"  
  
"Well, there were a lot of people in the corridor. It's always very busy there between classes." Neville said. "I remember seeing Alice for a moment. I thought maybe I should wave at her, but I don't really know her, so I didn't and just walked on and suddenly the armour jerked and just smashed down all over Harry and Hermione. Hermione screamed and jumped back, but fell and then the armour was in pieces and they were all ricocheting through the corridor and Dean and the others were beside me all trying to help, but the pieces were still hitting and cutting us. Dean managed to grab a hold of Hermione and pull her back, but she shook him off and ran back in to help Harry and Dean was cut in the arm and screamed and for a moment we thought Harry was dead, but then he sat up and everything was okay." Neville gulped. "Only it isn't really okay, because the traitor will try again until he finally kills Harry."  
  
"No, he won't." Severus assured Neville. "The headmaster and all the teachers are after him. They'll catch him soon, just like they caught those girls that stole books from the restricted section."  
  
"And those students that took drugs." Draco added.  
  
"Yes, but there are still books missing that were stolen by somebody else and I bet there are more drugs in the school too." Neville said. "And they only got caught, because they were looking for the traitor. I bet if they hadn't been, they'd never have noticed the missing books or found the drugs."  
  
"Well, maybe you could help." Draco suggested. "Didn't you see anybody suspicious? Was there somebody standing next to the armour?"  
  
Neville shook his head. "No, I already told you it just jerked and fell. I bet the traitor just threw that severing charm at the ropes from afar."  
  
Severus shook his head. "It wouldn't have fallen just because the ropes were gone. They're just additional supports in case somebody bumps into the armour. There must have been a push or pull."  
  
"No," Neville insisted. "There wasn't anybody near the armour when Harry walked past it. He was the closest."  
  
"Maybe the armour was pushed by a spell then." Severus threw in.  
  
"Yes, did you see anybody cast a spell, or maybe somebody who wasn't supposed to be there?" Draco pushed.  
  
"No, but I only saw Harry and Hermione right before me and a group of smaller students coming down the corridor from the other direction." Neville shook his head again. "Most of the people in the corridor were behind me and by the time I turned around it was all already over and almost everyone had pulled their wands trying to help."  
  
"But was there anybody who wasn't supposed to be there?" Draco repeated.  
  
Neville blinked at him. "What do you mean not supposed to be there? It's an ordinary corridor that's open to everybody."  
  
"Well, were there any students that didn't have class anywhere near there?" Draco explained.  
  
Neville stared at him. "Do you really expect me to know everybody's timetables by heart?"  
  
"Of course not." Severus assured him. "But you might have noticed somebody there that you don't usually meet at that time. And those students that had class nearby would most likely have been walking in a group. If there was someone there with no year- and housemates around, that could be suspicious."  
  
Neville closed his eyes trying to picture the scene in his mind. "Well, I already told you I saw Alice, but she's in your class and we were both headed for Transfigurations. Those smaller students I saw were walking in a group, though I didn't recognise anyone I knew. They looked like they were all in the same year, Hufflepuffs, I think."  
  
"That's probably the third years." Severus threw in. "The third year Slytherins were just coming out of Latin class and I think they have that with the Hufflepuffs."  
  
Neville looked at him in surprise. "You know the third years' schedule?"  
  
"No, I saw some come out of the classroom when I arrived." Severus lied quickly.  
  
"There were some Gryffindor third years behind me when I turned around." Neville continued.  
  
"Then the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw third years probably had Latin right after the Slytheris and Hufflepuffs." Severus suggested. "The two classes of the same year are often held right after each other."  
  
"So all third years had reason to be there, as did all our year mates." Draco summed up.  
  
"Not quite." Severus disagreed. "The Hufflepuffs had DADA with us, then headed down to Potions class. They wouldn't have come through the Transfigurations corridor."  
  
"Then so would the Ravenclaws." Draco added.  
  
"But they were coming out of Charms with us." Neville disagreed. "They had to go past Transfigurations class to get to the stairs."  
  
"Okay," Draco conceded. "So did you see any Hufflepuff sixth years?"  
  
Neville shook his head. "No, but I saw your Quidditch captain. He was yelling at a girl I don't know. She looked like she might have been one of his classmates, but I'm not sure."  
  
"Any more seventh years?" Draco asked.  
  
Neville shrugged. "Maybe. I'm not sure."  
  
Severus didn't say anything this time so Neville wouldn't get suspicious again, but he knew Stephan had been going to History of Magic class.  
  
"Not sure." Draco repeated. "Not sure about Slytherin seventh years or seventh years of all houses?"  
  
"All houses." Neville confirmed. "I wasn't really paying attention to that at the time."  
  
Severus suppressed a sigh and picked out the next gummy bear for testing. The Slytherin and Ravenclaw seventh years had to have been around, but the presence of one or more Hufflepuffs would have sufficed to prove Lucius' story about the entire class leaving late false. The Gryffindor seventh years wouldn't have been supposed to be there at all, as they should have headed outside for Herbology right after Potions. Well, Neville probably would have recognised and remembered his own housemates.  
  
"You do realise that the traitor could have cast that charm from behind a corner, don't you?" Neville said suddenly. "It's what I would have done. Watch around the corner, then lean out and cast the charm as soon as Harry was in position and disappear right back into my side corridor or even better an unused classroom."  
  
Severus shook his head. "A rarely used side corridor would be better." he argued. "The classrooms up there all have only one door, so the traitor would have had to leave through the Transfigurations corridor after the deed. In order to remain unseen, he would have had to wait until everybody had left and he'd have run the risk of the teachers checking the classrooms in their investigation. How would he have explained his presence? What if his next class would have started on schedule? If he used a side corridor he could just have walked away in the other direction. He might have been a little late for his next class, but could have made an excuse for a few minutes."  
  
"Well, there wasn't anyone at the corner of the corridor we were in." Draco stated.  
  
"Of course not." Severus agreed. "Any student heading downstairs or coming upstairs from or to the Transfigurations corridor would use that corridor. It's the fastest way to the stairs. It beats the whole purpose of hiding around the corner, if every student in the other corridor will see him and notice his odd behaviour."  
  
"But all the corridors were busy." Neville frowned. "Which one could he have used?"  
  
"Not the one leading towards the library and the Ravenclaw common room." Severus decided. "It might have been less busy than the stairs, but there's always the people visiting the library during study hour. The staircase going up to the Charms corridor was busy as well, but on the other end we have that dark corridor leading to the Hufflepuff common room. That's only ever busy at the beginning and end of lunch break and after the end of the last class of the day when the Hufflepuffs return to their dorms to drop off their bags."  
  
"Then the traitor would be a Hufflepuff?" Neville asked doubtfully.  
  
"Not necessarily." Severus answered. "The corridor is usually used only by Hufflepuffs, because it's rather out of the way for everybody else, but that doesn't mean other students can't use it if they want to."  
  
"And it's far enough away from the armour that the teachers probably wouldn't have paid it much attention in their investigation." Draco added excitedly.  
  
"In fact a student coming out of that corridor a little while after the attack and heading for the stairs down to DADA or Potions would never have passed the armour and probably have escaped notice quite easily." Severus agreed.  
  
"So you think that's what happened?" Neville asked wide eyed.  
  
"No, I think that might have happened." Severus corrected. "It's just as likely that it was one of the students walking openly through the corridor. If he had class there, why should he hide?"  
  
"But then it could have been anyone." Neville said. "Alice, one of those third years, that Quidditch captain . . ."  
  
Stephan, once again Stephan, but Severus also knew Gaia Ushton had been there, even if Neville, who probably didn't even know her, hadn't noticed her. And if Gaia had been there, Maximius Mattels could have as well.  
  
Stephan or Maximius? Maximius or Stephan? It always seemed to get back down to that question and Severus couldn't make up his mind. Maybe he ought to search both boys' dorms again, but at least Maximius had to know that his trunk had already been searched once and his protections had been devious even before then. Was the risk of improved security measures on and around Maximius' trunk worth the possible gain from another search?  
  
The gummy bears had been a little disappointing up to now as well. They clearly weren't poisonous, which Severus hadn't really expected from a sweet anyway. Food items were usually hard to convert into poisons. That also indicated that they weren't very likely to have much use in medical potions either, though.  
  
Thankfully there didn't seem to be any tendencies to explode and they were useless as heating or cooling agents. Again qualities that were usually related, at least explosiveness was a typical side effect of heating agents.  
  
Despite their bright colours the gummy bears didn't have any optical effects either and Severus was beginning to suspect that Harry might have been on the right track with his suggestion to test them for taste giving abilities. They didn't seem to have much of an effect on the smell of a potion, though, which wasn't exactly promising considering the close relation between the senses of smell and taste.  
  
Just to distract himself Severus threw together a weak sparking solution that would give his classmates something to look at. As an afterthought he threw in a white gummy bear at the end, more as an excuse in case Lucius had actually been watching and knew what had gone into his cauldron. After all he'd told him he was exploring gummy bears today.  
  
The potion hissed slightly louder than normal and then a shower of sparks flew up to the ceiling.  
  
"Wow." Severus took a step back and regarded the results of his weak sparking solution. Somehow this looked a lot like extremely concentrated sparking solution.  
  
"Um . . . wasn't this what you meant to do?" Neville asked a little nervously.  
  
"Not quite like this." Severus responded absent-mindedly while scribbling away furiously on his note parchment. "Let's try this again with a different colour."  
  
A sudden yelp of surprise from the back of the classroom made Draco and Neville spin around to check on Harry, who was surrounded by dark blue icicles that seemed to grow wherever the vapour rising from his cauldron touched a solid object.  
  
"Don't worry, they're not even cold!" Harry called out to them after the first moment of surprise.  
  
He broke one of the icicles off and gave it a cautious lick, then beamed.  
  
"Strawberry!" he announced. "I think I'm finally on the right track."  
  
"Harry!" Hermione yelled horrified. "Did you even run a poison test on them?"  
  
That remark stopped the group of eager students that had already started to run over to try the icicles as well. Lucius gave an angry snort and stalked into the back corner to take a closer look.  
  
"They still smell." he complained, but took a sample icicle for testing anyway. "Keep your notes, Potter. I will tell you whether your product is safe for consumption on Monday."  
  
Severus was still working furiously on his sparking solution and ignoring Harry's icicles completely, so Draco took it upon himself to inspect them.  
  
"An ice cave, Potter?" he asked with a sneer. "Didn't you promise us soup?"  
  
"Get lost, Malfoy." Harry growled half-heartedly. He was feeling a little proud of his accomplishment, after all.  
  
Draco broke off one of the smaller icicles and sniffed it. "Father is right. They do still smell. Are you sure you want to eat this?"  
  
This time Harry reacted and earned himself a satisfactory deduction of twenty points from Lucius.  
  
Draco brought the icicle with him when Lucius sent him back to his own worktable.  
  
Meanwhile a red gummy bear ended up in the second cauldron of sparking solution. The sparks didn't rise quite as high this time, but there were even more of them.  
  
Severus' eyes gleamed as he threw together a third batch intending to try it with a green bear, but unfortunately the bell rang before he could complete it.  
  
"We need to test Potter's icicles." Draco informed Severus that evening. "It would be too convenient for Father to just tell him they're safe, if they're actually deadly poison."  
  
"Too obvious." Severus disagreed. "He'd be under suspicion right away. I doubt he'd risk it and from the ingredients he used, it's highly unlikely he could have produced something that dangerous."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
He was getting too old to climb up into this remote part of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore thought to himself as he pulled the cord that hung down from the trapdoor that led up to Sybil Trelawney's classroom. He'd hoped she'd come down for one of the meals so he wouldn't have to make the climb, but Sybil was playing hermit again. The usual really. He just didn't like it.  
  
In answer to his ring the trapdoor opened and the ladder fell down. Albus wondered whatever they'd do, if they ever happened to get a student with a bad leg or hand who wanted to study Divination. No wonder Sybil found it necessary to send somebody along whenever a student got dizzy in her overly perfumed and stuffy classroom. The ladder felt wobbly enough to him despite the fact that he was in perfect health considering his age.  
  
Perhaps there was a way to force Professor Trelawney to move to a more convenient location, or at least replace the rope ladder with something a little more sturdy? Moving stairs would be nice, or maybe a teleporting mirror?  
  
"Ah headmaster," Sybil greeted him from behind her crystal ball. "I had a feeling I'd get an important visit sometime this day."  
  
"Of course, Sybil." Albus humoured her wondering what she'd really been doing. "Don't worry, I do not intend to impose on your time for long. You'll be able to continue your seeing in a few minutes."  
  
Perhaps that was the reason for the ladder. The time it took a visitor to climb up into the classroom gave Sybil enough time to set up the pretence of being engaged in some divination in the classroom. With the doors to her office and private chambers closed there was no telling what she'd really been up to when he'd rung the bell.  
  
"Of course, Headmaster." Sybil smiled at him. "I wasn't doing anything important anyway, just a routine check up."  
  
"I don't suppose you've been able to get any further details about the traitor, yet?" It was always a good idea to play along with Trelawney's pretence of being a great diviner. It kept her in a good mood and made her relax her guard.  
  
"Ah, in fact I have!" Sybil announced dramatically. "I have seen him in my scrying pool."  
  
"Him?" Albus repeated faking eagerness. "The traitor is male then?"  
  
"It appears so, though all I was able to see was a tall black robed figure that jumped up from behind the pedestal, pushed over the armour and ran. Actually it looked like he melted back into the wall like a shadow." Sybil hissed eyes wide. "He is powerful and dangerous, I tell you and determined that nothing will stop him. A creature of pure evil, he is. Find him, Headmaster, find him soon, or he will become invincible."  
  
"The traitor, or Voldemort?" Albus asked with a slight smile.  
  
"Do not take my warning lightly!" Trelawney threatened apparently unwilling to make up her mind about that question. "Harry Potter's life is in great danger. I have seen this coming for a long time. Oh yes, I have."  
  
"Very well then, since you haven't been able to discover the traitor's name . . ."  
  
Trelawney snorted. "Divination is a difficult science, a form of art even. You cannot force an answer to reveal itself at a snap of your fingers. The future is a foggy realm and only that which the gods will allow us to be seen is revealed."  
  
"Of course, Sybil." Albus pacified her. "I am aware of the limits of your trade. I had only been hoping that perhaps you could give us a little more to go on. Unfortunately everyone of our current suspects is in the habit of wearing black quite often." He twinkled at her disarmingly. "Anyhow, as I was about to say, since you haven't been able to discover a name, yet, I'd like to know a little more about the class you had just before the first incident. Mr Ferris of Ravenclaw snuck out of class, I believe was what you told us, but what of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs in that class?"  
  
"The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, Headmaster?" Trelawney asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes, they had Potions just before the latest incident and you know how unreliable Lucius is." Albus twinkled some more. "I just wish to double check those students to make sure they really have an alibi. Which ones do you remember from that lesson?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Alcott and Mr. Harringer, of course." Sybil wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Two terrible louts, but then most of them are. Boys of sixteen and seventeen just don't have any appreciation for the spiritual. They are too restless, too immersed within the profane. Teenage hormones, I suppose."  
  
"Ah," Albus nodded hoping that was close enough to the expected understanding. "Mr. Alcott and Mr. Harringer, though?"  
  
"They sat right there." Trelawney pointed. "At that table. Whispering and laughing and sometimes even aping me all through the lesson. Mr. Highflyer of Hufflepuff sat with them, but at least wasn't quite that obnoxious. He occasionally joined in with the laughter, but I'll concede that that might have been involuntary on his part."  
  
Dumbledore nodded an encouragement.  
  
"Highflyer is a polite and quiet boy most of the time, though not much of a diviner." Trelawney elaborated. "He has concentration problems and an overactive imagination, but very rarely interrupts class. He might miss something due to daydreaming, but hardly ever distracts another student."  
  
"So you are sure those three were present and didn't ever leave class for a bathroom break or something like that?"  
  
"I'm sure they were here." Sybil confirmed. "And I don't think any of them went to the bathroom, but it has been quite a few weeks. I'm not sure I'd remember every bathroom break from back then."  
  
Albus nodded. "Any other Gryffindors in that class?"  
  
"Yes . . . yes there should be two girls as well." Trelawney thought for a moment. "Ms Humperding and Ms Miller, neither of them particularly noteworthy. They seem to be nice moderately interested girls, with no particular talent for my subject, but the inner eye is not something one can force. They do well enough with the theory. I think they sat over there, not too far from the boys, but closer to the front, probably hoping they'd still be able to hear me without offending their friends. With all the laughter of the boys, they probably didn't have much luck, though."  
  
"I see." Albus suppressed a yawn. The fumes were beginning to get to him.  
  
"That's all the Gryffindors." Sybil reported. "Ms Lost and Ms Hollster of Hufflepuff sat right here in the front. They are the most promising of the bunch, particularly Ms Lost has shown a lot of aptitude for reading cards and tea leaves. Ms Hollster seems to favour the crystal ball. Neither has shown a particular gift for reading the stars, yet, but I suspect that's more due to a lack of the basic knowledge they should have learned in Astronomy. Ever since Professor Sinistra has been teaching I've noticed a decline in my students' ability to read the stars. I'm not saying that I don't trust in her knowledge or will to teach, but perhaps her ability to pass on the knowledge is . . . limited."  
  
Albus let the tirade wash over him. Too bad for Sybil that she hadn't found a way to blame her students' failures on Minerva, but then Transfiguration had absolutely nothing to do with Divination. He wondered whether he should point that out to Sybil, but decided against it.  
  
Just why had he come here again?  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Aku Maru - Actually, for just one semester your German is excellent. Proper use of ie! (I was beginning to suspect that people whose first language is English are incapable of that.) Only little error: Kapital (capital . . . as in capitalism, not a city). I think you meant Kapitel (chapter). I don't think I could do that well in French and I had four years of that (unwillingly at the time, though). . . . I just wish I'd remembered to add Feliz Navidad for my Spanish speaking readers . . .  
  
Marauder3Moony - Can't take credit for that e-mail, I'm afraid. It's an automatic function of ff.net. I only pay for the support services once a year and the alerts are taken care of. (Which is rather nice, since it's not only easier, but also faster than sending them out manually after uploading.)  
  
Kayla Hemlock - Well, I've introduced a lot of people who aren't the traitor. One traitor, lots of red herrings . . . Oh dear! Did I really just call my poor Slytherins red?!  
  
animegirl-mika - Vacations? Where in the world do they have a school holiday a month before Christmas?! I think I know a few children who'd like to move in with you . . .  
  
Pam Briggs - Stephen? Oh, you mean Stephan. He's French, that's why he has an a. Yep, Stephan certainly is a suspect, has been from the very start, but is he the traitor? . . . Our two boys are hard at work thinking out suspects, but where that will lead them remains to be seen.  
  
RowanRhys - Ah, but Percy is already back home and by now has even left the hospital, so Voldemort has nothing to blackmail the Weasleys with right now. . . . Yep, inter-house friendships are a necessity and I think with the shared classes, they should also come naturally unless here were too much prejudice and rivalry between the houses (Albus: house cup!). . . . My brave little Toughbook (Yes, that is the name of the model.) is already happily back home just like Percy and two years old today. (Happy birthday, my dear notebook and I hope we'll have many more years together. I've tried my Dad's newer and bigger notebook, but it just can't compare.)  
  
Mala Zloca - Sticking close to Potter would be a suicide mission for a gummy bear I'm afraid. Remember he's Muggle raised and knows they're edible!  
  
Colibi - Ron had no idea who Scabbers really was. No, whatever Ron does or doesn't do right or wrong has nothing at all to do with Wormtail.  
  
JKH - Well, we all know Draco doesn't think too highly of Hufflepuffs, but then of course Sevi knows better.  
  
JerseyPike - Sorry, that's why it's a mystery.  
  
ME - I've got one argument against Seamus having a better opportunity to rig the plate: He hadn't yet reached the table when it exploded. If Seamus is the traitor he must have done it during lesson time just as any of the other suspects would. And somebody going into the great hall during lesson time would be noteworthy even if he goes to his own house's table.  
  
black sayain - Thanks!  
  
hummer - Yep, I love him, too. That's why he's back in this one. . . . Careful, no choking please! I'd like to keep you alive and healthy so you can read the rest of the fic!  
  
EriEka127 - Thanks!  
  
rhabeeb - Sorry, but HPHC is finished. any attempt to continue it would require me to break the style and destroy the picture. It's open ended on a hopeful note on purpose. I believe that Harry will find a way to dig himself out of his depression, but it will be a long way with many ups and downs. He's now able to accept the help of friends, both old and new, though and with heir help he'll find a way to win some former friends back. Others he will have to give up forever, but that's life.  
  
Crye 4 Me - To clean up the room for him? After all Luci keeps Colin behind after every class as well. They can't both be the traitor, can they? (Yep, I know I'm annoying, but I have to protect my secret, or else it won't be a mystery anymore and this is the first time I've actually found a category for one of my fics.)  
  
Iremione - The Erlkönig is a poem, not a song. It was just the first thing I could think of, because it was the only ballade I actually had to learn by heart in school. Our teacher thought she was doing us a favour by sparing us all those others . . . Well, we did read most of them so it wasn't that bad. . . . Rest assured that Filch is not amused with Luci's accidents and Colin had to help him dry that poor floor. . . . Don't worry, Sevi knows better than to actually throw a gummy bear into a potion without properly testing it first. He was only joking about that. . . . Oh dear, I thought you might be angry about that one, but that's just it: Ginny isn't you. I just put her into the same situation you were in and voila! Actually, Luna wouldn't have worked, because she has no authority over her classmates. Ginny usually doesn't either, but she is Molly's daughter and has seen how to handle Weasley twins in a crisis more than once. Luna would have been ignored ('Hahaha, the stupid Loony Luna's trying to give orders. She really things she knows how to handle a problem? Hahaha!') . . . And I couldn't use Sevi and Draco's class at all, because Sevi would have taken that in hand quite easily. . . . Sure you can borrow that phrase. I don't think it's all that original anyway, and fanfiction lives off borrowing. . . . Well, Ozma still can show you just how heroic and powerful a squib can be. Yep, I love her fics! . . . Considering that I already told you who the traitor is: No, you may not guess: Company employees and their family members are not allowed to enter the competition.  
  
Watcher Tale Neith - Could be, but since I've never heard of Swedish Fish before, I'm assuming they're a local phenomenon, while I know Gummy Bears to be pretty international. . . . Actually some of Hogwarts' earlier Potions teachers weren't much better than Luci. We're all just used to Sevi having everything in hand, which lets Luci appear even worse by comparison.  
  
Loki19 - Oh, ever Potions class can turn life threatening, but Luci did go overboard with the risk there. . . . I'll try to take a look at your fic sometime, but right now I don't even have the time to keep up with all those I'm already reading (damn job!).  
  
Lady LaCroix - Stephan Lacroix: seventh year Slytherin, one of the two main suspects at the moment, drug dealer . . . Remember him now? . . . Flitwick wasn't quite sure whether Filch was entirely sober . . .  
  
Romulus - Economics exam? Well, is it any consolation, if I tell you that I would have hopelessly failed every economics exam, if I'd ever gone to a school where that was a subject? Geography (Which included a touch of economy.) was sleep inducing enough. . . . I thought the address as partner was a good way to demonstrate that Remus accepted Sevi as an equal again. (It wasn't entirely serious, but still a sort of: I respect your abilities.)  
  
Kateri - Sorry to tell you this, but HPHC is complete as it is. It's open ended, because it has to be. Any attempt to continue it would ruin it.  
  
MarsIsBrightTonight - Ah, can't tell you, but thanks for reviewing.  
  
Jade Kirk and Max LBC - So far they're testing them, only Greenie recognised their actual purpose.  
  
Pol - That's okay, I'm much too busy myself, so I understand. . . . Ah, but Ron isn't the only one. Colin for example shares his fate. . . . Have you already tried the favourites on my Author's page? There's favourite fics and favourite authors. Not all are HP, but those that are usually deal with Draco or Sevi. If they don't they're so good it doesn't matter . . . You could also give Lady Lestrange a try. Not Sevi and Draco, but definitely Slytherin. Severitus is an excellent author as well . . .  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N: What is that potion that requires the three chocolate frogs for that only the girls are likely to know it? What did the gummy bears do to Sevi's potion? And will Harry be able to reconstruct the recipe for his icicle potion? (Guesses about the identity of the traitor as always will be read with great interest, but not answered, yet.) Please R/R.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Next: Severus is still fascinated with the gummy bears, Draco goes to Care for Magical Creatures class and Lucius finds out about his son's 'tutoring lessons'.  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS! 


	15. Another Severing Charm

Disclaimer - All JKR's, nothing mine! Except for a few characters I added.  
  
Disclaimer 2 - Draco drawing dragons belongs to PikaCheeka. Sorry I forgot to mention that in the first chapter of MNS. I sort of adopted the idea subconsciously.  
  
Disclaimer 3 - Severus' raven belongs to J. L. Matthews. I just borrowed him because he's such a perfect pet for Sevi and promise to return him unharmed.  
  
The catar however are all mine and I love them so please don't use without asking me first.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N - You know, maybe I'll be able to finish this in a few more chapters after all. My traitor seems to be getting a little impatient and is already striking again.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 15: Another Severing Charm  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Thursday mornings were the time of the week that Draco envied Severus the most. While Draco had to hurry his breakfast in order to be at Hagrid's hut on time for Care for Magical Creatures, Severus had all the time in the world. Or at least until the second lesson, when they had Latin, which Severus wasn't exactly finding hard either.  
  
Still, today Severus was slinging down his food even faster than Draco.  
  
"Severus?" Draco asked him between bites. "You've got a study hour now, remember?"  
  
"I know." Severus nodded and drained his cup of tea in one go. "I'm planning to sneak into the old Potions lab and continue my tests of the gummy bears. One hour is barely enough to get anything done when experimenting with unknown ingredients."  
  
"But what about Potter's icicle?" Draco pushed. "Isn't that more important?"  
  
Severus rolled his eyes at him and sighed. "Alright, I'll run a poison test on the icicle on the side. Okay?"  
  
Draco sighed again and decided to let it slide. At least Severus was going to do something. If only he didn't have to go to class right now. Then he could go with Severus and make sure the icicle got the necessary attention.  
  
He seriously considered skipping class. Hagrid might forget to take attendance anyway, so he might even get away with it.  
  
Then again Hagrid had gotten more cautious thanks to the repeated attacks on Harry and didn't forget attendance as often as he used to and if he did get caught, it would get back to his father in no time. Another lecture about family honour from Lucius was the last thing he needed right now.  
  
At least Neville would be in Care for Magical Creatures. If he had thought to bring some firecrackers the lesson might get interesting after all.  
  
Draco glanced over to the Gryffindor table wondering whether he could run over there, ask Neville to bring some prank utensils and still be on time for class. He couldn't find Neville, though. Maybe he'd already gone? Or maybe he'd returned to his dorm, because he'd forgotten something. After all Neville was terribly forgetful.  
  
It was bitter cold outside and Draco soon wished he'd remembered to put a warming spell on his boots and gloves. His fingers and toes had lost all feeling by the time he reached the shabby old wooden hut that Hagrid called home.  
  
Draco would never understand why Hagrid refused to move into one of the nice warm rooms Hogwarts offered its teaching staff. Even Filch's quarters had to be more comfortable than this.  
  
Hagrid beamed at the freezing students gathering outside his door.  
  
"I got something real special for ya today." he promised happily.  
  
Draco gulped. Whenever Hagrid said something was special it turned out to be something huge with long claws or sharp teeth. Fire breathing and explosive creatures had a special place in Hagrid's heart as well.  
  
Maybe firecrackers wouldn't be such a good idea today after all.  
  
He looked around for Neville once again, but still couldn't find him. And Hagrid was already taking attendance! Draco could only hope that Neville had a good excuse when he arrived.  
  
"Lavender?" Hagrid called and nodded towards the Gryffindor. He always called them by their first name. "Seamus, Hermione, . . . Neville? Has anyone seen Neville?"  
  
Damn. For just a moment Draco had hoped that Neville might be able to sneak in in time.  
  
"Hospital wing." Harry reported a little sadly. "Seamus tried to wake him up by transfiguring his blanket."  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Hagrid asked surprised.  
  
"Well, he transfigured it into a pit-bull and . . . Well, I guess they were kind of frightened when they were so unexpectedly faced with each other, so it bit Neville." Harry explained. "Madame Pomfrey probably already fixed the injury, but you know what she's like. She'll want to keep Neville for a few more days just to make sure he isn't suffering from any lasting psychological damage."  
  
"Aw well, it was still a nice thought. I know you meant well Seamus." Hagrid declared. "Poor little Neville."  
  
He quickly finished attendance and then dragged a huge covered cage, from which they could hear angry snarling and growling, out from behind a corner of his hut.  
  
"Here." Hagrid said proudly. "Something really rare."  
  
He pulled off the blanket that had covered the cage and Draco could see something big and furry throw itself against the bars. He caught a glimpse of long canines as the creature screamed out its rage, but then it was already moving again, repeating the procedure at another side of the cage.  
  
"He's a little confused." Hagrid commented. "All the movement of the cage and the sudden light surprised him. Shush Snuffy, it's alright."  
  
"Snuffy?" somebody repeated incredulously and Theodore was shaking his head in frustration. Would they ever learn anything actually useful in this class?  
  
"Snuffy here is a half-yeti." Hagrid explained proudly. "Part yeti, part bear. Like I said, very rare. Isn't he a beauty?"  
  
The students looked at the raging fur ball doubtfully and some of them backed away. Harry bravely stepped a few paces forward to regard the creature.  
  
"Uh Hagrid, don't you think . . ." he started, but they never found out what Harry had wanted to ask.  
  
There was a sudden clang of metal and the bars bent away under Snuffy's weight. The half-yeti was suddenly free and a single leap took him to Harry. A snarl, and a huge paw swung at the boy. Draco grabbed for his wand in blind panic. There were scrams, some students were starting to run.  
  
"Stupefy!" this time Estella had the proper spell ready. It clearly slowed and distracted the creature, even if it wasn't strong enough to subdue it.  
  
Hagrid grabbed Snuffy from behind trying to physically pull him away from Harry who lay in the snow bleeding, but clearly still alive as Draco could see him try to drag himself away with his arms, since the half-yeti was standing on one of his legs.  
  
Several more stupefys were needed until Snuffy finally collapsed still on top of Harry's legs. Most of the students had run away towards the castle by now. Draco seriously hoped that at least one of them had thought to head for the hospital wing and get Madame Pomfrey.  
  
With the help of Gregory and Vincent Hagrid managed to lift Snuffy far enough for Draco, Hermione and Estella to pull Harry free. Theodore and Blaise had disappeared as well as Ron and Seamus. The first didn't really surprise Draco. Neither of he two was particularly fond of Potter, but Ron's flight was unexpected.  
  
Alice was leaning against the wall of Hagrid's hut looking white as a sheet. Next to her Sissi Lawence was crying into Eloise Midgen's shoulder. Draco had no idea whether from fear or relief that Harry was obviously still alive despite his bleeding shoulder.  
  
He leaned against Draco as Hermione tried to stop the bleeding by pressing her scarf against the wound. That seemed to be some Muggle healing method, but Draco assumed that it might work until they got Harry back to the castle.  
  
"Harry! Harry!" there was Ron running towards them at top sped and behind him Madame Pomfrey and the headmaster.  
  
Of course, he'd gone for help thinking that a student's magic was no match for a monster as big as a half-yeti and Hagrid after all still didn't have a wand.  
  
Draco stepped back as Madame Pomfrey took over Harry. Dumbledore quickly transfigured a huge water barrel into an even bigger box and levitated Snuffy into it.  
  
"A torn shoulder and a twisted ankle." the nurse reported shaking her head in wonder. "Not even a single broken bone. Sometimes I just can't believe your luck Mr. Potter. With all the trouble you get into anyone else would probably have suffered irreparable damage long ago."  
  
She conjured a stretcher and floated Harry off in the direction of the hospital wing. Hermione and Ron right behind them.  
  
Dumbledore looked relieved at the news. He secured the half-yeti box with several locks, then walked over to inspect the cage. Curious Draco followed.  
  
The bars had been bent upwards where Snuffy had forced himself through and were sticking up in every direction. That caught Dumbledore's attention.  
  
"That's strange." the headmaster commented. "The bars weren't just bent aside to make a hole, nor did the side of the cage give as a whole. It looks like several neighbouring bars broke near the bottom of the cage. How could Snuffy have put that much pressure on all of them at once?"  
  
Draco regarded the bars closest to him. "The ones that weren't bent away are broken, too." he discovered. "There's a straight line of breaks running through all the bars on this side of the cage."  
  
Dumbledore ran a finger over one of he stumps. "Smooth." he reported. "A clean cut, just like a severing charm."  
  
Behind them Estella gasped. "Another severing charm? Just like the ropes on the armour?"  
  
"It looks that way." Dumbledore confirmed. "A revealing spell can tell us for sure. What other spells were used during the lesson?" he asked while he performed the spell.  
  
"Stupefy to stop the yeti." Estella reported.  
  
"Probably some heating charms against the cold." Draco added.  
  
"Ah yes, I see nine stupefys." the headmaster nodded. "Two heating charms cast here, several others on objects that were here recently."  
  
"Heating charms?" Hagrid puzzled.  
  
"The students' clothes, Hagrid." Dumbledore reminded him. "To protect them against the cold weather. There is also an airtight charm against the wind. A portable fire, a wakefulness charm, a . . . freezing charm? Hm, probably a prankster. Poppy's diagnostic and healing spells, a cheering charm, five small transfigurations, one extra strong severing charm, a colour changing spell and somebody was carrying canary creams. That's strange. Any idea who cast the cheering charm, colour changing spell and transfigurations?"  
  
"I cast the cheering charm, Sir." Alice admitted. "On Sissi." she nodded towards the now much calmer Hufflepuff. "She seemed to need one after the shock."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Perhaps you all should go ask Madame Pomfrey for some nerve calming potion once she's seen to Mr. Potter. The transfigurations?"  
  
Draco shrugged and looked to the others for help.  
  
"Perhaps somebody was practising for an exam later today?" Estella suggested. "It sounds harmless enough. I mean what could a small transfiguration or a colour charm have to do with cutting open a cage?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "The bars certainly weren't transfigured or coloured apart, but there were minor transfigurations at the scene of the last attack as well."  
  
"Outside the Transfigurations classroom." Draco reminded him.  
  
"Yes, but perhaps the transfigurations are part of the traitor's preparation for attack."  
  
"Do you think it might be an animagus?" Eloise asked looking around fearfully.  
  
"The animagus transformation isn't a minor transfiguration, Ms Midgen." Dumbledore tried to assure her. "It would not show as one to this spell."  
  
In fact, Draco remembered his father telling him that the animagus transformation wasn't detectable by revealing spells at all. Eloise probably didn't need to know that right now, though, as no spells were required once you'd gained the ability to change into an animal form.  
  
"You'd best return to your common rooms, now." the headmaster continued. "Morning classes are cancelled. I'll make the announcement as soon as I get back to the castle."  
  
Draco wished he could have stayed to watch the rest of the investigation, but his classmates were looking at him expectantly. Obviously they thought they had to return as a group.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
They met Juliana, Pansy and Millicent in the entrance hall when they entered the castle.  
  
Lavender and Seamus were a little further up the stairs and the rest of their class was huddled together in the entrance to the Hufflepuff corridor. Draco didn't have time to wonder why the Ravenclaws had chosen that spot of all places.  
  
They were swarmed with questions from their housemates the moment they arrived. Apparently the fugitives had run all the way into the entrance hall before they'd stopped to look back. Since there was no enraged half- yeti coming after them, they'd felt safe enough to stop and only a few had gone on to alert the nurse and the headmaster.  
  
Only Ron had been courageous enough to follow the adults back to the scene of the attack, though. Who knew whether the creature wouldn't attack them again, if they got too close to it, after all?  
  
Too curious to just leave they'd stood around and watched as Madame Pomfrey had floated Potter past them and up to the hospital wing.  
  
"We are to return to he common rooms." Draco told Theodore who was pushing him the most. "There'll probably be another teacher's meeting until lunch."  
  
"Was it another attack from the traitor then?" Juliana demanded.  
  
"Looks that way." Draco confirmed. "The bars were cut with a severing charm. Since that same charm was used in the last two attacks Dumbledore seems to be very sure of his facts."  
  
"Do you realise what that means?" Alice shrieked suddenly. "The traitor must be in our class!"  
  
Gregory and Vincent just stared at her for a moment, Blaise and Theodore eyed each other, Juliana slowly inched away from everybody until she crashed backwards into the wall, Estella looked to Draco.  
  
"But who?" breathed Millicent.  
  
"Severing charms can be cast from a distance." Draco reminded them. "Even through glass. The traitor only had to be able to see the cage. That doesn't mean that we had to be able to see him."  
  
They still continued to exchange uneasy looks as they trudged back to the common room.  
  
Estella curled up in the chair by the fire clutching a pillow, Alice chose a chair on the other end of the room next to the chess board. Juliana Millicent and Pansy fled up the stairs.  
  
"Uh. . . want to play?" Theodore asked Alice nodding towards the chess set, but Alice just shook her head silently.  
  
Theodore sat down opposite from her anyway.  
  
The rest of them went upstairs. Blaise grabbed a fresh robe and disappeared into the bathroom announcing: "I need a hot shower."  
  
Vincent and Gregory sat down on Gregory's bed with a handful of chocolate frogs.  
  
Draco sank onto his bed as well trying to convince himself that the traitor wasn't necessarily one of his classmates. Somehow that thought was much scarier than he had expected. After all he'd known that there was a traitor loose in the school before the start of the year. He'd even thought it might be Theodore or Blaise for a while.  
  
But now it suddenly seemed so impossible. He knew these students, had had classes with them for five years. How could one of them be a cold blooded murderer?  
  
"The last one." Gregory said tonelessly.  
  
"Lets share it then." Vincent suggested.  
  
Draco turned his head and watched their attempt at breaking a chocolate frog into exactly equal parts. Gregory ended up with the larger piece, but insisted on switching them so Vincent could have it.  
  
Draco felt oddly detached from the scene as he sat up, crawled to the foot of his bed and dug his latest sweets package from his mother out of his trunk. He held it out to Vincent and after the boy took it flopped back into his original position on the bed.  
  
"Don't you want any?" he heard Vincent ask. "Hey Draco!"  
  
"Huh?" Was Vincent talking to him?  
  
"Don't you want any of your sweets?"  
  
Draco shook his head. No, no he couldn't eat anything right now.  
  
In his mind he ran through the list of his Care for Magical Creatures classmates picturing all their faces, trying to determine which one of them could be a murderer.  
  
All of his dorm mates had been in Arithmancy during the second attack. Draco still couldn't believe that Gregory and Vincent had switched from Divination to Arithmancy after taking their OWLs. They said it had been Neville's idea, which was understandable. Neville wasn't as thick skinned as Greg and Vince. He'd probably suffered enough predictions of his death to deem it acceptable to study all summer to catch up to the Arithmancy class. Hermione had probably tutored him, too. That Gregory had agreed to studying in the holidays however seemed unbelievable.  
  
Estella and Juliana took Arithmancy as well. Pansy and Millicent had been with them during the armour attack. That left only Alice.  
  
Alice who'd gone so pale at the sight of the half-yeti attacking Potter. Alice who'd pointed out that the traitor might be in their class, who'd been shocked and horrified by the idea. No, it just couldn't be Alice.  
  
The Gryffindors next. Neville hadn't been there today. Ron, who'd run to get help. Draco kept seeing how he'd been running towards them as fast as he could calling 'Harry! Harry!' as he thought about him.  
  
Seamus with his Muggle father, best friends with Muggle born Dean. He'd been behaving strangely in Potions class lately, yes, but kill his own dorm mate?  
  
Hermione pressing her scarf against Harry's wound in a desperate attempt to help with inferior Muggle methods. Somebody should have taught her some first aid spells. Somebody should have taught all of them.  
  
Lavender, the girl who'd cried over the death of her bunny for an entire day in third year. Draco didn't think much of Lavender, but she was much too girlish to be a ruthless killer.  
  
Sissi Lawrence of Hufflepuff. Ridiculous. Sissi wouldn't harm a fly. He saw her crying in Eloise's arms again.  
  
Eloise. Eloise as she gently stroked Sissi's back trying to calm her.  
  
The ones that had run. Quiet Susan Bones who'd lost her parents to Voldemort just like Harry. Susan who spent hours sewing little stuffed toys to give to her friends.  
  
Justin Finch-Fletchley. Justin who'd been so afraid of the monster in second year. Muggle born Justin? Never.  
  
And the two Ravenclaws, Miranda Deering and Lisa Turpin. Lisa staring wide eyed at the unicorns they'd seen in Care for Magical Creatures in third year. That look of wonder as one had almost come close enough to touch her.  
  
And Miranda laughing at one of Ron's jokes. Miranda was a suspect, yes, but . . .  
  
Miranda diligently plucking apart salad for the flubberworms. Miranda in the library, patiently showing a first year how to properly swish her wand again and again. No, it couldn't be Miranda Deering!  
  
But then who? If only Severus were here! Severus would know the right words to put this back into perspective.  
  
Draco jumped up. "I'm going to find Severus. He must. . . He must have gone to the library or something."  
  
Vincent and Gregory only nodded at him silently.  
  
Still Draco almost ran from the room. Suddenly he couldn't take it any longer.  
  
The shower was still running. Did this actually get to Blaise, too? He didn't give a damn about Potter after all.  
  
Estella was still curled up with her pillow staring into the flames. Juliana had come down again and was sitting in a chair next to the girls' stairs clutching a stuffed leopard to her chest. She avoided eye contact and turned away from him.  
  
Alice was fingering a chess pawn without looking at it. No, it was the black king. She did make eye contact. It looked almost pleading, but what could Draco do?  
  
He hastened on to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Theodore's voice sounded oddly wrong in the despairing silence of the common room. "They'll cancel classes any moment now."  
  
"To find Severus." Draco said once again.  
  
Theodore just nodded. He didn't even ask why Severus wasn't in, or why Draco hadn't gone to look for him sooner.  
  
How long had it been since they'd come back to the common room? How long had he lain on his bed thinking? Minutes? Hours? Shouldn't Dumbledore have made that announcement long ago. Had he found something so important that he'd forgotten to cancel classes?  
  
Most likely it hadn't been that long after all.  
  
He'd lost all feeling for time, Draco realised. Was this how Neville had felt after the armour attack?  
  
Draco burst into the potions lab running then stopped and stood blinking. Somehow the scene before him felt unreal after the events of the day so far.  
  
Severus was sitting sideward on a worktable, right foot propped up on the table, the other dangling down beside him, left arm slung around his knee, he was stirring a happily bubbling cauldron with his right hand and humming a happy melody. On the other table another cauldron was cooling and Greenie was snuffling around on the side table that was usually used to lay out ingredients. Corvus was perched on a shelf with a handkerchief in his beak.  
  
The room was warm and well lit. A picture of tranquillity and happiness.  
  
Severus looked up at Draco for only a moment and greeted him with a quick smile before returning his attention to the potion.  
  
Draco stood transfixed. The atmosphere in the room was so much in contrast to his current emotional state that it seemed completely unreal.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in class?" Severus remarked lightly.  
  
"Cancelled." Draco managed shaking himself out of his daze.  
  
"Something wrong?" Severus finally caught on.  
  
Draco opened his mouth to explain and hesitated. How to start? How did one explain ones feelings about something, if one was unable to interpret those feelings oneself?  
  
"All students return to your common rooms." the headmaster's voice sounded through the corridors. "All morning classes are cancelled. All members of staff please report to the teachers' lounge right away."  
  
Severus jumped off his table, potion forgotten. "He isn't dead, is he?"  
  
Draco shook his head.  
  
"What did he do this time?"  
  
"Another severing charm." Draco reported. He had no problem reporting the facts of the case at all. "Cut open the cage of an angry half-yeti just as Potter was closest to it. Potter got clawed and hurt his foot when the creature bowled him over, but we managed to stop it with several stupefys before it could kill Potter or go after anyone else."  
  
"How did he get the creature angry at Potter?" Severus asked after taking a deep breath. He turned around and extinguished the fire under the cauldron he'd been working on.  
  
"He didn't have to." Draco explained. "It was trying to tear open its cage anyway. Hagrid thought it was because he'd moved the cage, probably shook the monster out of its sleep or something."  
  
"Then what guarantee did he have that it would go after Potter?" Severus methodically cleaned up his workspace and put the cauldrons aside so they wouldn't be obvious if anyone looked into the room before he could return to finish his work.  
  
"He was closest to the cage." Draco answered. "I guess he just assumed that he'd go for the closest target."  
  
"Our traitor isn't exactly picky about whom he hurts." Severus deduced. "After the first incident I thought he just hadn't counted on the shards hurting other students sitting close to Potter as well and the second attack endangered only Harry himself, but last time he might easily have killed Hermione as well and this time he endangered the entire class. I'm beginning to think he really is capable of blowing up the whole school just to get Potter."  
  
Draco shuddered suddenly realising what had scared them all so much. "Alice says it has to be somebody from our class, but then he would have endangered his own life as well."  
  
"Possible." Severus conceded. "But that would be a very desperate act. It's more likely that he struck from a safe distance."  
  
Draco breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Severus. Of course! How could they all have been so blind. The traitor had to be much too cowardly to risk his own life like that.  
  
"We should get back to the common room." Severus advised.  
  
Draco wondered whether it would still be so quiet there now that all the other Slytherins were back. They wouldn't let the sixth years' despair get to them as well, would they?  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Lucius had ended up between the werewolf and that idiot of a Muggle Studies teacher this time. Not the best seat, but at least it was Sprout who was stuck with Trelawney this time. His classroom might be very out of the way, but unlike the glasshouses the headmaster's announcements did reach it. Hootch, Sprout and Hagrid didn't have that luxury and had to be alerted via house elf. Add to that that they also had a longer way back to the castle and Lucius could rest assured that, if he didn't waste any time, he wasn't likely to arrive last for any staff meetings again. He just had to remember the repercussions.  
  
Dumbledore looked grave as he described the latest attack. Lucius felt like throttling the assassin. Couldn't that kid do anything right?  
  
"Thanks to the quick thinking of Ms Rashton and the fast help of Ms Granger, Misters Crabbe and Goyle as well as young Mr. Malfoy, not to mention Mr. Weasleys wise choice to return to the castle and alert Madame Pomfrey, Mr. Potter sustained only minor injuries and will be back on his feet in time to attend his afternoon classes." Dumbledore announced. "I believe each of the students that helped should be awarded points, though I'm not sure who else took part in raising the alarm and subduing Snuffy. We will have to determine that before we start giving out points."  
  
Lucius started at the sudden realisation that his only son and heir had been at the scene of the attack as well. And apparently even been stupid enough to take on the monster! Why hadn't he kept Draco out of that class on some pretence? Why hadn't Draco been clever enough to run away?  
  
"Little idiot." Lucius grumbled to himself. "That Snape is a bad influence on the boy."  
  
"Severus?" Lupin asked him surprised. "What does Severus have to do with anything? He doesn't even take Hagrid's class."  
  
"He's the wrong friend for my son." Lucius growled. "Why do you keep encouraging those two to hang out together?"  
  
"I am not encouraging them to hang out." Lupin stated calmly. "I only arranged for Severus to tutor Draco, because he happens to be the most competent student in my class."  
  
"Tutor?" Lucius' head shot up to glare at the werewolf. "Why would my son need a tutor? His DADA grades might not be as good as they could be, but he has always been among the best in his year."  
  
"Until we started on protective wards." Lupin amended calmly. "I admit that I probably wouldn't have thought to arrange tutoring, if it were any other student. Draco is in no danger of actually failing, after all, but in comparison with his usual performance, his results when casting wards are extremely poor."  
  
Lucius glared. "Rest assured that I will take care of the problem." he informed Lupin coldly and the werewolf was left to wonder whether that should be considered a threat or a promise.  
  
Judging from Lucius' expression, as he said it, it almost looked like the former, though Remus couldn't imagine why. He wouldn't have been surprised to see smoke bursting from Lucius' ears any moment.  
  
"The first years were in Herbology and History respectively." Dumbledore was just saying. "Considering that they are unable to cast such a difficult severing charm and that the glasshouse the Herbology group was working in is at the wrong angle to see the cage was standing, I believe we can discount them as suspects once again."  
  
All around teachers nodded in confirmation.  
  
"The second year Gryffindors and Slytherins were in DADA." the headmaster continued. "Remus?"  
  
"Clarissa Charlton arrived late claiming that she'd been looking for her misplaced DADA book." Remus reported dutifully. "Quintus Palmer, Elena Wilder and Vestalia Flemming went to the bathroom during the lesson. All three returned within the usual time, though."  
  
"The rest of the second years had Charms." Dumbledore declared.  
  
"Louise Mapel and Phelan Cullinger took bathroom breaks." Flitwick said. "I do not think either of them is capable of performing a severing charm on that level."  
  
"The Cullingers are traditionally a Slytherin family." McGonagall threw in. "Purebloods that have recently lost a lot of money and influence."  
  
"You are thinking of Andrejus Cullinger from Cornwall." Lucius corrected her. "Phelan's father is Octavian Cullinger, a very distant cousin of Andrejus who lives somewhere in Wales."  
  
"Octavian was a Ravenclaw." Flitwick added. "Phelan however takes more after his mother. A Hufflepuff through and through."  
  
"Moreover he has an alibi for the first incident." Lupin reminded them. "As does Louise. They were both in my class."  
  
"And in Charms during the second incident." Flitwick added. "They didn't leave class back then and I repeat that I consider them unable to perform the charm. A simple severing charm to cut one strand of thread, perhaps, but not several iron bars at once."  
  
"On to third year then." Dumbledore nodded. "Potions and Transfigurations."  
  
"The Slytherins and Ravenclaws were working diligently and without any bathroom breaks." Lucius reported proudly. "And none of them were late either."  
  
"And how did you achieve such an unusual feat, Lucius?" Hannah Hootch teased. "Please tell."  
  
"I gave them twenty pages of their Potions books to read and summarise." Lucius smirked. "And told them there'd be a test at the end of the lesson."  
  
"Only two bathroom breaks in Transfigurations." McGonagal reported. "Both Gryffindors, Caius Rude and Miles Miller."  
  
"The fourth years were in Ancient Runes." Professor Rosetta said before Dumbledore could ask. "Bathroom breaks for Keith Gorl and Diana Bardon, no absences."  
  
"The fifth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had Latin." That was Priscilla Pince. "Ulric Katon and Ambrosia Melter went to the bathroom. Luna Lovegood was late. She claims her classmates told her Latin was held in the dungeons today. I'd call that suspicious, if it were anybody else, but in Luna's case I can actually believe it."  
  
"The Slytherins and Hufflepuffs had a study hour." Dumbledore reported. "And the sixth years' were in Care for Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies."  
  
"Neville was in the hospital wing." Hagrid reported. "Got bit by his blanket."  
  
"What?" Lucius yelped and Remus had to agree with him for once.  
  
"Yeah, Seamus only wanted to wake him up, but it got scared and bit." Hagrid explained to everybody's confusion.  
  
"Mr. Finnigan transfigured Mr. Longbottom's blanket into a dog." Minerva McGonagall clarified. "Unfortunately he didn't think things through and produced an angry pit bull rather than a cute puppy. If anybody has a good idea for a nasty detention, I'm open to suggestions."  
  
"Now Minerva." Hagrid begged. "Seamus didn't mean any harm."  
  
"No, but he did harm, Hagrid." McGonagall insisted. "His irresponsible behaviour caused a student to be hurt and it could have been worse. The bite was deep but easily mended as it only cut skin and muscle. Had the dog bitten deeper or caught a joint for example, or even the boy's face Poppy might not have been able to cure the damage entirely."  
  
"Well, luckily that didn't happen, though." Dumbledore interceded. "Julian, any absences in your class?"  
  
"No," the Muggle Studies professor answered. "But Mandy Bocklehurst went to the bathroom. Twice in fact. Maybe she should see Poppy."  
  
"Well, that is a little suspicious, but she might just have had too much pumpkin juice at breakfast." the headmaster decided. "That's hardly a reason to consult a healer. The Slytherin and Ravenclaw seventh years had a study hour and the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs Latin."  
  
"A vocabulary test in fact." Professor Pince specified. "Eudora Scattering was the only one who went to the bathroom, but that was hardly a surprise. She always has to run to the bathroom right before I hand out the tests. Nervous bladder, I suppose. The rest wouldn't risk their grades with absences."  
  
"Excellent." said Dumbledore. "Now that that's all cleared up, lets go back to the last attack once more. I asked the heads of house to find out who had fought in the Transfiguration hallway sometime before the attack. Any results?"  
  
Flitwick and Sprout exchanged a look.  
  
"Erm . . . a case of simple jealousy, Albus." Flitwick admitted. "You know the Summer sisters?"  
  
The headmaster nodded. "Sondra, second year Ravenclaw, and Esther, third year Hufflepuff."  
  
"Yes indeed." Sprout confirmed. "Unfortunately the two never got along. Esther feels that her mother gives Sondra much more attention, while Sondra envies Esther her better grades. You see Esther is an unusually bright student and very hard working even though she doesn't consider her grades all that important. Sondra, though she studies hard as well doesn't memorise things as easily and as a result has much more average grades."  
  
"After lunch that day the two girls met in the transfigurations corridor." Flitwick continued. "Sondra on the way to History of Magic, Esther and her friend Amber to Latin. Sondra overheard Esther say how she wasn't worried about the results of her last Latin test at all as she found Latin very easy. Unfortunately Latin is one of the subjects Sondra finds particularly hard, so in a moment of anger she threw a furunculus hex at her sister. Esther retaliated with a physical attack rather than a hex of her own. Their classmates tried to drag them apart, but were unable to at first, so Amber cast stupefy on both girls after which the helpers managed to drag them away to their respective classes. The origin of the disorientation spell remains unclear, however. It may have been cast by the traitor after all, either to prevent someone from catching him as he set up the trap, or on Harry to make it harder for him to escape the falling armour."  
  
"But then why was the counter cast as well?" Professor Vector asked. "We know that the traitor wasn't caught setting the trap, so in the first scenario the person targeted was hit and walked past the traitor without noticing. If anyone had taken off the spell, they would have had to know that it had been cast in the first place and would have questioned why. In the second scenario the spell is cast on Harry. It either hits him and he is disoriented as the armour falls, or it misses and hits the wall, or perhaps the armour, some inanimate object in any case. The traitor has no reason to take the spell off Harry and there is no need to take it off an inanimate object, as it isn't affected at all. Somebody else only had reason to cast the counter, if they'd seen the traitor perform the spell. If so, they would have reported him long ago."  
  
"Perhaps the traitor took the spell off Harry after the armour had fallen in order to avoid its detection by Madame Pomfrey." Remus suggested.  
  
"But why would he?" argued Flitwick. "It wouldn't have been possible to trace the caster through the active spell, so why bother? There was much more risk of being seen casting the reversal."  
  
"Maybe the traitor wasn't aware that the spell couldn't be traced?" Remus suggested. "We are dealing with a student here that might be only twelve years old. We can't expect him to have all the knowledge of a professional killer."  
  
"He is a professional killer." McGonagall pointed out.  
  
"In training." Lucius amended. "An adult professional would hardly miss four times like that. That kid clearly doesn't know what he's doing. He most likely gets his instructions from You Know Who, or rather one of his death eaters and then blunders through them as best he can."  
  
"We can still assume that whoever told him to use a disorientation spell also told him that it can't be traced." McGonagall insisted.  
  
"That would depend on how much our theoretical death eater wants our traitor to succeed." Dumbledore allowed.  
  
"I doubt Voldemort would give a job of such importance to someone he has even the slightest suspicion might want to sabotage it." Flitwick argued. "If the traitor's contact isn't Voldemort himself it is somebody whose loyalty Voldemort hasn't the slightest doubt of."  
  
"One of his top ranks then." Vector agreed. "But how does he contact the traitor? Should we start reading the children's owls?"  
  
"It won't hurt to keep an eye on what students get unusual mail." Dumbledore conceded. "But we can't read all their private owls. Hogwarts is still a school not a security center."  
  
"There is another possibility." Flitwick interrupted the headmaster too engrossed in his thoughts to even notice. "What if the spell missed and hit another person? The traitor had to take it off to prevent that person from being killed as well."  
  
"He hasn't shown any concern for the safety of the students around Harry in his attacks so far." Professor Rosetta pointed out. "The exploding plate could easily have killed several students, the armour would most likely have hit Ms Granger as well as Harry, if it hadn't been deflected and this latest attack endangered the whole class."  
  
"The person he hit was a friend then." Sprout decided. "Someone he didn't want hurt. A possible partner in crime?"  
  
"You think that we have two death eaters in the school?" Lucius looked so horrified that Remus almost believed him.  
  
Draco was right. The man really was an excellent actor.  
  
"Unlikely as it is that Voldemort has managed to get two agents into the school, it is still a possibility." Dumbledore said calmly. "A more likely scenario however is that the traitor has friends that don't know anything about his connection with Voldemort, pureblooded classmates that he considers worthy of protection."  
  
"There were purebloods in the class he attacked today as well." Vector pointed out. "Draco Malfoy, for example, Severus, the Nott boy. . ."  
  
"Severus doesn't take Care for Magical Creatures." Dumbledore reminded her. "Draco does, though, and so do his equally pure blooded friends Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle. I believe Ms Rashton is a pureblood as well as Mr Weasley and Ms Brown. Clearly our traitor doesn't care for all purebloods, but he might care for some."  
  
"Which brings us back to the question who." Vector stated.  
  
"Indeed." Dumbledore confirmed. "I will check the new list of absences. Maybe that will give us a hint. In the meantime, please send Mr. Nicodemus Hanson up to my office after dinner. I need to question him about the last attack."  
  
"He was already in Potions class at the time." Lucius pointed out.  
  
"I know, Lucius." the headmaster nodded benignly. "Which is exactly what I find so strange. You see he didn't have enough time to get there from his last class, but according to Remus he didn't skip DADA either."  
  
"Maybe he knows a shortcut." Lucius suggested. "Now please excuse me. I have to have a serious talk with my son."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
SSC - Does it? Sorry, can't answer that question.  
  
Marauder3Moony - Glad you liked it. This one was unfortunately a little late again, but I'm having great hopes to be on time with the next one (less hopes that it will be good however. I need to come up with something more interesting to put in there.)  
  
Pam Briggs - I'm not entirely sure, but I think I've mentioned before that the traitor is acting of his or her own free will. That's all I'll say on the matter, though. . . . Yes, I think Sevi has found a new favourite sweet. He's about to discover that they are indeed very useful.  
  
ME - Yep, I'm the author, but this is supposed to be a mystery which means I'm supposed to give you lots of suspects and keep you wondering. (All in all, I don't think it's a particularly good mystery, but I'm beginning to get more confident about writing action scenes. Maybe I'm learning something from this after all.)  
  
Iremione - Well, the investigator is a Slytherin, because they wanted him to be close to the ones they thought most likely to be the traitor. . . . Ah, but Hermione didn't have a cat yet when she was sorted. She only bought him at the beginning of third year. . . . I think the Weasleys just didn't let Voldemort interfere with their family planning. And already having seven children at the time he fell, they decided that was as much as they could manage. (But then I also saw the suggestion that they only had that many children, because they kept going until they finally got a girl somewhere.) . . . The traitor wasn't specifically going after her, but 'Well Mr. Malfoy, Sir, just tell the dark lord that I didn't use the perfectly set trap, because a mudblood happened to be walking with Potter and I would have endangered her as well.' is probably not the best excuse for failing the third time in a row. . . . Oh yes, you are a company employee. You are an inspiration giver and plot sounding board. . . . Yep, it's a potion against menstrual cramps. Used at least as much as pepper-up potion.  
  
Madame Moony - Yep, absolutely correct about the potion. . . . Gummy bears are about to become one of Sevi's favourite ingredient in his private brewing. He might even write a few articles on them.  
  
kateydidnt - Yep, seems like you all guessed that potion. . . . Invisibility cloaks are very rare and expensive, so they don't tend to be part of a student's toy collection. Albus knows Harry has one of course, but it's very unlikely that the traitor could get his hands on it, so no, that possibility hasn't occurred to anyone.  
  
Thistle - Well, here's Luic finding out. Next chapter you'll see him talk it over with Draco . . . Did I just say talk?  
  
Ezmerelda - Thanks for reading! . . . Yes, Runaway Dragon got a little bit longer than planned so the sequel came a little late. Still, I'm glad I wrote that plot hedgehog. I really love West Hogsmeade and its people. It's my own special corner of the wizarding world.  
  
kalariah - Actually Sevi is on the track of something big with the gummy bears. I case of the assassin he knows that he's missed something, but hasn't any idea what and at least so far he hasn't even been looking at the place where he missed it. One of his lists has that tiny little flaw. It's not even a mistake since it's in how those on the list were picked . . .  
  
holly - He wasn't throwing in random things as much as random amounts, but yes, that will constitute a problem in recreating the icicles.  
  
EriEka127 - Thanks!  
  
Apocalypse - Nah, Sevi would have considered a party something embarrassing and he doesn't like parties anyway. Draco knew that and arranged for a little silent gesture, which Sevi apreciates much more.  
  
Lonely Shadow Knight - Thanks!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N: Will the fifth years get over their shock? What are those transfiguration spells? And are Hagrid and Snuffy in trouble now? (Guesses about the identity of the traitor as always will be read with great interest, but not answered, yet.) Please R/R.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Next: Severus visits Albus, Draco had to report to his father's office and Lucius does his best at being fatherly (at least what he considers fatherly). 


	16. Questions

Disclaimer - All JKR's, nothing mine! Except for a few characters I added.  
  
Disclaimer 2 - Draco drawing dragons belongs to PikaCheeka. Sorry I forgot to mention that in the first chapter of MNS. I sort of adopted the idea subconsciously.  
  
Disclaimer 3 - Severus' raven belongs to J. L. Matthews. I just borrowed him because he's such a perfect pet for Sevi and promise to return him unharmed.  
  
The catar however are all mine and I love them so please don't use without asking me first.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N - Phew, what a week! I'm totally exhausted right now, but here's the new chapter, for once right on time again. I had to change the link for the Russian translation of MNS in case any of you notice and wonder. Dyna reposted it and consequently got a new story ID.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 16: Questions  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Nicodemus was sitting at lunch eating his soup and listening to the eager chatter of his annoying housemates. How he had ended up in Hufflepuff he really couldn't say. He hated Hufflepuffs.  
  
In fact, Nicodemus hated people. They were noisy and pushy and always had expectations. For example they expected him to 'socialise'. Meaning that he was supposed to stand and sit around all day and jabber nonsense at other people who would jabber other nonsense back at him, that he was supposed to attend parties with loud music and hop around like a madman with other completely drunk and noisy people. He was also expected to drink alcohol and eat sweets at these things. Nicodemus hated alcohol and sweets. He much preferred to stay sober and eat spicy food.  
  
Even worse were the daily events in the Hufflepuff common room. Like the story telling sessions for example. He was expected to come down to the overly full common room, possibly sit on the floor, if there were no seats left, and listen to stupid stories his fellow Hufflepuffs thought up or read out from their favourite books, or even to tell or read a story himself. Against the inevitable boredom he could bring something to draw, paint, knit, stitch or sew.  
  
Then there were the music evenings when he couldn't even get any peace in his dorm thanks to the loud playing and singing in the common room.  
  
Right now they were disrupting his meal with wild theories about the latest attack. So the traitor was a sixth year, was he? And an animagus, too? He could turn into a yeti?  
  
If so, why the hell hadn't he done that in the first place, eaten that idiot Potter alive and stopped being a bother?  
  
Of course Nicodemus didn't tell anyone what he thought about their theories. Why bother? If he brought a new argument into the discussion, it would only incite more debate, which meant more noise.  
  
As soon as he'd have finished his meal he'd go up to his favourite spot in the back corner of the library. It was a little too dark to read comfortably, so hardly anyone ever came there except for the people who were looking for a book from that section and those hardly stayed long.  
  
Professor Sprout was heading over to them from the head table. Nicodemus had long ago given up any hope that she might want to silence the chatter. She was probably just going to hand back some essay or ask for volunteers to help her with some plant again. Sometimes she even joined the chatterers.  
  
"Nico?"  
  
Oh yes, and she had that annoying habit of giving them all nicknames.  
  
"Yes, Professor?"  
  
Whatever could she want?  
  
"The headmaster would like to see you in his office after lunch." she informed him.  
  
"What? What did I do?" Nicodemus yelped.  
  
Was he about to be expelled? But for what? Looking grumpy? That wasn't a crime, was it?  
  
"Oh, just some question about that armour that fell on poor Harry." Sprout explained.  
  
"The armour attack? But I don't know anything about that. I wasn't even on that floor at all that afternoon."  
  
"I'm sure the headmaster has a good reason." Professor Sprout declared. "He'll no doubt explain when you see him."  
  
Nicodemus sighed. "I guess so. Thank you Professor."  
  
Was he under suspicion now? But he had an air tight alibi. He'd been in DADA and had gone down to Potions from there. He hadn't even come near the Transfigurations corridor one floor above the DADA classroom.  
  
Still he felt terribly nervous as he waited outside the headmaster's office. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to come here before Dumbledore had left the great hall?  
  
What if the headmaster didn't believe him? Maybe that glove that he'd misplaced three weeks ago had been found in the Transfigurations corridor and the headmaster now thought him the traitor?  
  
What would his parents say, if he got expelled?  
  
There, the headmaster finally arrived.  
  
"Ah Mr. Hanson." Dumbledore twinkled. "Gummy bear. Come on in."  
  
Nicodemus blinked back at him stupidly. Gummy bear? What the hell did Dumbledore mean by gummy bear?  
  
It took him a moment to decide that the remark had probably not been meant for him in the first place, but then he hastened after the headmaster.  
  
"Take a seat." Dumbledore invited him when they reached his office. "Lemon drop?"  
  
"No, thank you." Nicodemus declined. He hated sweets.  
  
Now if Dumbledore had offered him a pepperoni . . . But of course there were no pepperonis anywhere around.  
  
"Professor Sprout said you wanted to see me about the armour attack?" he asked. "I don't know anything about it. I went to DADA class straight from the great hall that day and then down to Potions from there."  
  
"Professor Malfoy has informed me that you arrived in Potions class early, in fact. He claims that you were there before his other class left, even." Dumbledore stated.  
  
"Yes, they were still packing up when I came in." Nicodemus confirmed.  
  
"And Professor Lupin claims that nobody left his class early." the headmaster continued. "It takes about five minutes to walk from the DADA classroom to the current Potions classroom at a leisurely pace, maybe a bit less, if you walk fast. I don't think you could have been that early, if you really attended DADA, hm?"  
  
"Oh, but I did!" Nicodemus exclaimed. "Professor Lupin took attendance. Just ask him. He checked my name on the list."  
  
"Then how did you get to Potions so soon?"  
  
"I ran." Nicodemus admitted. "I ran the whole way from DADA to Potions. Just ask Ines Ivory. I remember she made some comment about me being out of breath when I burst into the class."  
  
Dumbledore thought for a moment. "So Ms Ivory saw you. What was she doing when you burst in?"  
  
"She was . . ." What had Ines been doing? Oh right! "She was by the sink. Washing out her cauldron, I think."  
  
"Who else do you remember seeing? Where were those people? What were they doing?"  
  
At first Nicodemus was confused by the question, but then he realised that Dumbledore probably intended to ask Ines and perhaps some of the others the same question and compare their stories. When they matched, he would have to believe him.  
  
"Professor Malfoy was at his desk. He looked up from whatever he was writing and smiled at me." What had the rest of the students been doing, though? Who was supposed to be in that class. "Linda Lost was behind Ines waiting to use the sink as well. . . . I think Sebastian Highflyer was with that group as well. Roland Hinks was washing his worktable and some Gryffindor was trying to grab the sponge away from him. I don't know the names of the Gryffindors in that class."  
  
"That's okay." Dumbledore nodded. "Just tell me what you know."  
  
"Lionel Fitter was packing his bag." Nicodemus continued. "And Pat Footer was picking up some spilled ingredients somewhere in the back. Rosalind Monk and Lisa-Beth Holster were talking and Martina Horace was laughing, probably about something Catherine Cree had said. At least Cath was sorting out her ingredients next to her."  
  
"What about the Gryffindors? Anyone you recognised?" Dumbledore prompted.  
  
"The two from the Quititch team. Bell and Spinet, I think. They were at the desk right next to the door. Then there were two more girls behind them that were apparently looking for some misplaced object. One boy was trying to reparo a half melted cauldron and there was one more girl talking to a boy who still sat in front of his cauldron. Then next to him there was a boy who seemed to have problems telling his ingredients apart."  
  
Nicodemus looked to Dumbledore expectantly, but the headmaster remained silent. "That's all, Sir."  
  
"Hm." Dumbledore commented. "Interesting. There should have been two more Gryffindor boys, but I suppose you could have forgotten seeing two people you don't know."  
  
Nicodemus stared at the headmaster. Why ever was that important? He'd given him quite a good description of the scene, hadn't he? He was actually surprised how much he'd remembered.  
  
"So why did you run to class, if you weren't even late?" the headmaster asked suddenly.  
  
"I was eager to get there, because I like Potions." Nicodemus answered hastily.  
  
Dumbledore twinkled at him.  
  
"I wanted to ask Professor Malfoy a question." he amended.  
  
"So what question was that, that it was so important it couldn't wait the few minutes it would have taken you to walk to class?" the headmaster was still twinkling knowingly.  
  
Curse him. How was he able to recognise a lie like that?  
  
"It was . . . I just didn't want anybody to know I'd asked him that, so I was hoping to get there before my classmates and talk to him privately." Nicodemus hedged. "It's a little embarrassing."  
  
"But then you could have waited until after classes." Dumbledore commented. "I hear a lot of students seek Professor Malfoy out privately outside of class hours."  
  
Nicodemus sighed and accepted that he'd apparently have to tell the truth. "Alright so it had nothing to do with Professor Malfoy or Potions class at all. I'd had a disagreement with some older students during lunch break and they were still very angry at me. I was afraid they might attack me during the break, so I wanted to be in class before they could find me."  
  
Unfortunately that seemed to attract Dumbledore's interest. He regarded Nicodemus with a more earnest look than the boy had ever before seen on him.  
  
"You were afraid of those other students?" he asked finally.  
  
"They're older than me and there were three of them. I was alone." Nicodemus pointed out.  
  
"Who are those students?" Dumbledore demanded.  
  
"Look, we cleared that up between us. They never really meant to attack me or anything like that. They're actually quite nice and I usually get along with them fine. I just overreacted to that argument." he grinned sheepishly. "I'm not particularly good at understanding people's intentions."  
  
"I understand, but I would still like to know their names." Dumbledore insisted.  
  
Nicodemus sighed again. He hated snitching on potentially dangerous people.  
  
"They're Slytherins. That's why I overreacted, I guess. The bad reputation of the house, you know."  
  
"Who?" Dumbledore reminded him gently.  
  
"Stephan LaCroix, Lionel Bardon and that other seventh year on their team, Davids. I don't know his first name. I usually just talk with Stephan and Lionel. I just feared they'd bring Davids along, if they wanted to teach me a lesson."  
  
"Benjamin." Dumbledore supplied.  
  
"What?" Nicodemus asked. "Erm ... I mean: I beg your pardon?"  
  
Dumbledore twinkled happily and smiled at him. "Mr. Davids' first name is Benjamin."  
  
"Oh." was all Nicodemus could think of to say.  
  
"Thank you for clearing that up, Mr. Hanson." Dumbledore smiled. "You may return to your classes now. I'm afraid I've kept you here too long already."  
  
"Thank you, headmaster." Nicodemus answered hastily and hurried out before Dumbledore could change his mind.  
  
He only hoped that this talk wouldn't have any consequences for him later.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Draco received the call to his father's office from a nervous first year after the end of the last lesson of the day. He and Severus had been just about to head for the headmaster's office hoping to catch Dumbledore alone so they could exchange information about the latest incident. The lack of knowledge about the various classes' whereabouts was driving Severus up the walls.  
  
Thus Draco was feeling rather grumpy when he arrived in the old larder.  
  
"You wanted to see me, father?"  
  
Lucius was sitting at his desk, feet crossed on the table top reading his paper. Draco assumed that was an improvement as he apparently hadn't read it in class, yet. Maybe he was learning how to be a teacher after all.  
  
Under the table fifth year Colin Creevey was scrubbing the floor alongside the slightly battered looking Tilly. Draco wondered how many kicks the house elf had received before Lucius had removed his feet onto the desk and let her work.  
  
"Indeed." Lucius confirmed and the look he sent his son clearly told him that this was not good news. "Creevey!"  
  
"Yes, Sir?" Colin asked cautiously. Apparently he too had noticed that Lucius wasn't in a good mood.  
  
"The elf can finish in here. Go help Mallister with the classroom floor." Lucius ordered.  
  
Colin shot Draco a look. "Yes, Sir."  
  
The Gryffindor almost ran out the door. Draco had no idea who Mallister was, but probably a younger student, since he was familiar with the names of most of the older ones. Perhaps Colin saw this as a chance to get out of scrubbing and order Mallister about for a bit.  
  
Remembering Ron's detentions Draco couldn't quite begrudge Colin that chance. He must have been cursing his luck to have been granted the elf's help, but forced to remain under Lucius' eyes all the time.  
  
"I happen to have had a talk with the werewolf today. Claudo." Lucius announced and a quick wave of his wand caused the door to slam shut behind the Grffindor boy. "And he happened to mention that he is very discontented with your performance in his class lately."  
  
"I am the only student who hadn't had any experience with setting wards before." Draco tried to explain. "Even the Hufflepuff mudbloods knew some to protect plants. I suppose Sprout must have taught them. The rest learned them from their parents of course. I had some catching up to do, but most of my wards work as well as those of the rest of the class by now."  
  
That last statement was a lie, but Draco hoped Lupin hadn't been that specific about his failures. He was able to cast all the wards they had learned in class, after all, though they wee usually weaker than those of most of the Hufflepuffs and some of them took him several attempts.  
  
"Setting wards is one of the few things Hufflepuffs do well." he continued. His father's face darkened. That had apparently been the wrong thing to say. "I'll be showing them all up once we start taking down wards. I bet none of them have had as excellent lessons in that as you gave me."  
  
"Hufflepuffs." Lucius accused. "My own son fails at something any damn puffing Huff can do. There is nothing a Hufflepuff does well, Draco. They are stupid, slow near Squibs. How often have I told you that I expect you to have the top grades in all your classes? When I was your age I did my best. I was by far the best student in DADA and we had that with the Ravenclaws, not the stupid Hufflepuffs."  
  
'Your luck that it wasn't Gryffindor.' Draco thought, but wisely enough kept that to himself. He knew who in his father's year had had the best results in DADA both at the OWLs and the NEWTs. It wasn't a good idea to mention that name in front of his father, though.  
  
"I honoured the family name, but you keep shaming us with your unwillingness to put in even the slightest effort." Lucius ranted on. "I'm only glad your mother has been spared the news of this latest shame. Tutoring lessons. Tutoring!"  
  
Draco cringed and stared at the floor. Down there Tilly was scrubbing and occasionally patting his shoes comfortingly. So now his father's battered house elf was feeling sorry for him?  
  
No, she wasn't his father's elf, he reminded himself. She was a proud Hogwarts elf and his and Severus' fellow agent bravely sticking around Lucius in the hopes of uncovering the traitor's identity and plans. She was only taking all this abuse in order to help protect Hogwarts and its students.  
  
He winked down at her when she looked up at him. 'It's okay, little one. If you can take it, so can I.' After all he was used to his father's rants. He'd been hearing them ever since he'd started school.  
  
"A mudblood and a girl at that." Lucius had apparently reached the topic of Hermione Granger beating Draco in several subjects every year. "That little bushy haired nuisance ..."  
  
Ah, so her looks didn't please him either. Draco wondered whether that had anything to do with her offering him advice on how to run his classes. Draco suppressed a sigh and let it all wash over him. Once his father was done he could leave. Tilly could not.  
  
At least Lucius had remembered to kick out the Gryffindor, not that it would help much. After all Ron had overheard the last scolding. All of Gryffindor probably knew already.  
  
Draco had to forcefully remind himself, that Lucius was just being a good father. Of course the Gryffindors heard the same from their own fathers all the time. He should pity the ones that didn't for their uncaring fathers, not envy them. Still he wished it were already over.  
  
He wondered what Severus might have learned from the headmaster. Would he remember to ask after the fifth years' electives? And where had the seventh years been during the latest attack? Had Professor McGonagall found out anything about those mysterious transfiguration spells?  
  
"Are you even listening to me?" Lucius thundered.  
  
"Yes, Father. Of course, Father." He could only hope that Lucius wouldn't ask him to repeat whatever he'd just said.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there like some gibbering idiot. Don't you have anything to say for yourself? Speak up!"  
  
Ups, now he was on dangerous ground. Silence would only enrage his father, but so would answering.  
  
"I already told you, everybody else was prepared. I had no idea wards could be so hard."  
  
"Don't talk back to me. I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses." Lucius hissed.  
  
'Then why did you ask for them?' Draco thought, but remained silent. 'Make up your mind.'  
  
"Hard! Wards hard." Lucius mocked. "Wards are just about the easiest spells there are."  
  
'Right,' thought Draco. 'As long as you don't consider anything you learn up to OWL level a spell.'  
  
"Any last Hufflepuff can do a simple protection ward in his sleep." Lucius continued.  
  
'I noticed.' Draco thought. 'Only you never taught me one.'  
  
"Yes Draco, Hufflepuffs. Even the slowest Hufflepuff finds it easy. Only my worthless son finds it too hard."  
  
And thus it went on and on and on. It was dinnertime by the time Lucius finally allowed Draco to leave.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Mr. Hanson gave me a description of where every Hufflepuff was when he entered Potions class that day." Albus informed Severus. "If he was telling the truth, they were all in class. If he wasn't, he's a really good liar."  
  
Severus nodded. He'd taken the chance to transform back into his adult body while he was in the headmaster's office. They should have ample warning before anyone came in thanks to the headmaster's gargoyle and the moving stairs that led up to the office.  
  
"Did you ask him about the Gryffindors?"  
  
"Of course." Albus declared. "He could name only Ms. Bell and Ms Spinet however. Mr. Hanson doesn't seem to know many students outside of his own year and house."  
  
"He isn't a very socially inclined person." Severus agreed. "Usually keeps to himself."  
  
"He did describe the Gryffindos' activities to me, though and mentioned three more girls."  
  
"So the Gryffindor girls are all accounted for." Severus nodded. "Good. What about the boys?"  
  
"Unfortunately Mr. Hanson remembers only three, but agrees that he might just not remember the two missing ones." Albus sighed. "Unfortunately we don't know whom we're missing."  
  
Severus thought for a moment. "What did he tell you about the ones he saw?"  
  
"Only that one was still sitting in front of his cauldron while everybody else was already cleaning up..."  
  
"Hendric the Last." Severus diagnosed with a touch of amusement. "Mr. First is always the last to do anything."  
  
Albus shot him a surprised look. "You think you can identify the students by their activities?"  
  
"Maybe." Severus conceded. "I know their usual behaviour in Potions class. If Hanson described anything typical, I should be able to recognise the student."  
  
"The next Gryffindor boy was 'apparently having troubles telling his ingredients apart'." Albus prompted.  
  
"Blind Louis." Severus didn't disappoint him. "You probably know him as Mr Harringer. He might be in need of even stronger glasses."  
  
Albus twinkled at him looking pleased. "And the last one was trying to reparo a partially melted cauldron."  
  
"Zachary Melter." Severus grinned.  
  
Albus looked at him expectantly.  
  
"What? The boy doesn't need a nickname. His last name serves that purpose more than well enough."  
  
"Well, I guess so." the headmaster admitted. "That leaves Mr. Alcott and Mr. Barnes."  
  
"Who both have an alibi for the first incident." Severus reported after a glance at his suspects list. "If anyone that leaves Alcott. He had Divination. I doubt Barnes could have managed to sneak out of Arithmancy unreported."  
  
"Victoria is rather hard to trick." Albus confirmed. "Sybil however. . ."  
  
"There is still the possibility Melter convinced somebody else to reparo his cauldron." Severus suggested. "Though I doubt it. His classmates all know it's a hopeless endeavour."  
  
"On to the new attack then." Albus decided. "Here's the list of alibis. Lucius' comments might prove interesting to you. You know him better than I. Oh and we traced the furunculus and stupefys to a fight between the Summers sisters. There was no disorientation spell used in that one, though, which makes it look rather odd."  
  
"You are sure that there are no other indications of a second fight?"  
  
"Quite sure unless it was a fistfight with only that one spell cast." Albus confirmed. "We have come up with two possible theories why the traitor might have cast both the disorientation spell and the counter."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Yes, number one is that he didn't know that the spell couldn't be traced and took it off Harry after the armour had fallen. The second says that he accidentally hit a friend or ally that he didn't want to endanger."  
  
"I doubt that our traitor has many of those." Severus commented. "Anything else?"  
  
"It wouldn't hurt to look into the transfigurations both in the Transfigurations corridor and in front of Hagrid's hut." Albus suggested.  
  
Severus frowned. "I very much doubt I could find anything there that you and Professor McGonagall haven't."  
  
"You might hear something, though. About that or the colour changing charm."  
  
"Did you consider that it might just have been a girl adjusting her make up?" Severus remarked. "She might have decided that the shade of her lips just wasn't right for the occasion or that her nail polish didn't go well with the eye shadow."  
  
"I know that the colour changing charm probably isn't important." Albus admitted. "But the transfigurations might be. Just keep your ears open."  
  
Severus nodded. "One more thing. I need to know the fifth years' electives."  
  
"All of them?"  
  
"Care for Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies at least."  
  
Albus obediently got out the book of students again. "We'll be late for dinner."  
  
"I'm sure there'll be enough food left and we can always visit the kitchen later.'  
  
"Gryffindor first?" Albus twinkled. "Or would you prefer Slytherin?"  
  
"Ravenclaw." Severus stated calmly. "They are the most likely to pass the Transfigurations corridor after a study hour."  
  
"Very well, then, Ravenclaw." the headmaster announced. "Mr. Ahles, Ursus takes Muggle Studies and Arithmancy."  
  
"Not Care for Magical Creatures?" Severus asked. "How disappointing."  
  
"Why should he?" Albus asked confused.  
  
"Well, with a name like Ursus," Severus grinned. "Hagrid would love him."  
  
Albus laughed. "Hagrid's Latin is rather sketchy, though. Ms Downs, Dunja, Divination and Ancient Runes. There's your first study hour candidate. Then we have Ms. Dorris, Sheila, with Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes and Mr. Farman, Jens, the same."  
  
"Muggle Studies seems surprisingly popular with that year." Severus remarked.  
  
"Many of the Ravenclaws aren't very inclined towards outdoors work." Albus stated with a light shrug. "And a lot of Hufflepuffs are afraid of Hagrid's class. The Slytherins' refusal to take Muggle Studies evens that out again, though. Ms Gale, Bianca takes Arithmancy and Ancient Runes."  
  
"Now that sounds more like Ravenclaw to me."  
  
"Ms Hutchings, Minx, Care for Magical Creatures and Arithmancy." the headmaster continued.  
  
"Well, that'll definitely make Hagrid happy."  
  
"Ms Lovegood, Luna, Care for Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. We're probably lucky this one didn't choose Divination." Albus commented. "Who knows what Sybil might have put her up to. Mr. Norris, Raphael, Care for Magical creatures and Arithmancy, Mr. Pelt, Christopher, Care for Magical Creatures and Divination and Mr. Svenson, Lars, Muggle Studies and Arithmancy."  
  
"So Dunja Downs and Bianca Gale are the only ones who actually had a study hour?" Severus sighed. "Not exactly my top suspects."  
  
"But that's good news, isn't it?" Albus asked. "It keeps your number of suspects down. What house would you like to do next?"  
  
"Slytherin." Severus decided.  
  
"Let me see." Albus turned a page. "Ah yes, Ms Ardley, Calpurnia, Care for Magical Creatures and Arithmancy, a rather typical Slytherin combination. Then we have Ms Crowsand, Paula, Care for Magical Creatures and Arithmancy as well."  
  
"I wasn't suspecting Paula anyway." Severus sighed.  
  
"Mr Elvers, Nicholas, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. There's a suspect."  
  
"For murder of death eaters, perhaps." Severus snorted. "The boy was orphaned by death eaters. One of the last attacks before Voldemort's fall. He's looking for revenge, not to join up."  
  
"Well, then how about Mr. Mattels Hieronymus, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes as well?"  
  
"Better, but he seems to have an alibi for the second incident." Severus sighed. "Who else?"  
  
"Ms McKinnon, Laurissa, Care for Magical Creatures and Arithmancy and Ms Morrel, Lupa , Care for Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes."  
  
"Another one to make Hagrid happy." Severus remarked. "And he's probably the only teacher that's happy with Lupa. Shortest attention span I've ever seen in anyone including Greenie."  
  
"Her grades aren't that bad." Albus commented.  
  
"She's intelligent." Severus explained. "Very intelligent. If she could just sit still and study for half an hour, she'd be one of our top students."  
  
"Another abused child?" Albus asked sadly.  
  
"Probably." sighed Severus. "You know, under Muggle law we could do something about it."  
  
"The ministry knows what they're doing."  
  
"Of course." The sarcasm in Severus' voice was hard to miss.  
  
He had seen the ministry fail too often and how should it be effective against abuse, if only the abused child, once of age, or a parent could report it?  
  
"Next?" he asked Albus trying to distract himself.  
  
"Mr. Perkins, Marvin, Care for Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes, Mr. Renard, Remy, Care for Magical Creatures and Arithmancy, Ms Soerens, Nike, Care for Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes and Mr. Syrer, Patrick, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Do we really have to do Gryffindor and Hufflepuff as well?" Albus was getting hungry.  
  
"Either that, or you give me a list later." Severus threatened.  
  
"Oh Mally is makes list!" a squeaky voice announced from somewhere behind Albus. "Mally is needs somethings to do for Sirs."  
  
The house elf had apparently been stoking the fire. She was one of the youngest elves in the service of Hogwarts and known to be troublesome.  
  
Not that Mally wasn't eager to serve. She was a very sweet elf and loved to work, but she was unfortunately very accident prone. Her original assignment had been to the kitchen staff, but she had soon been banned from there due to the fact that her cooking just wasn't edible. She just couldn't dose spices properly and tended to confuse sugar and salt. After being forced to throw away five entire chocolate cakes due to their strong salty taste the kitchen elves had unanimously declared that she had to be reassigned.  
  
Thus Mally had ended up with the cleaning crew that worked directly under Argus Filch. She had eagerly applied herself to the scrubbing of floors and walls, but kept accidentally spilling her buckets. After the third time the caretaker had slipped in one of her puddles she had been forbidden from working with water entirely which reduced her duties to stoking fires and collecting dirty laundry.  
  
"Mally is makes, yes?"  
  
Albus twinkled at her amusedly. "Do you know how to write?"  
  
"Yes, Mally is knows how to writes." the elf nodded eagerly. "Mally is makes, yes?"  
  
"Very good." Albus nodded. "Then take some parchment and . . ." he hesitated. "A pencil." he decided then. "And copy this list and the one on the next page. When you're done put the list next to Severus' bed in the Slytherin dorms, but don't be seen and do not tell anyone about this job."  
  
"Yes Sir!" Mally squeaked happily. "Mally is not tells anyone. Mally is good elf."  
  
"Of course you are." Albus smiled at her and Mally beamed with pride.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Draco looked grumpy when Severus finally arrived in the great hall.  
  
"Where were you?" he demanded right away.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Severus answered with a pointed look towards their curious classmates. "It's a long story and I want your opinion on some of the things I found out. Right now I'm too hungry."  
  
"Sniff!" Greenie agreed struggling in his grip in an attempt to get to the food.  
  
The soup was already getting cold, Severus discovered as soon as he'd served the hedgehog. Still, it would be a very hungry night, if he didn't eat.  
  
"So, how did your talk with your father go?" he asked Draco to distract himself.  
  
"He found out about our tutoring lessons." Draco growled.  
  
"Well, we knew he would." Severus commented.  
  
"He says wards are easy." Draco sighed.  
  
"They are." Gregory agreed. "Lupin says I'm getting avenge grades for them. My best results ever."  
  
"Because your mother taught you some when you were small." Draco pouted. "My father only taught me how to take them down."  
  
"Have any of you seen Neville, yet?" Severus interjected before Draco's bad mood could have consequences for Gregory.  
  
"No, I think he's still in the hospital wing." Draco answered nodding towards the empty place at the Gryffindor table. "Potter's fine, though. He's only limping slightly anymore. I can't believe his luck sometimes."  
  
"Yes, it's almost like he's immortal or something." Pansy frowned.  
  
"Speaking of Potter and his assassin." Theodore spoke up suddenly.  
  
The others stared at him in surprise. He'd been brooding all afternoon giving only monosyllable answers, if he reacted to them at all and had been moving around the food on his plate more than actually eating. Nobody had expected him to start talking again this suddenly.  
  
"He may perhaps be immortal, but we're not." Theodore continued unbothered by the surprised looks. "I have been thinking about that 'traitor' as everybody calls him and I think it's time somebody stopped him."  
  
"Aren't you the one who told me you want him to get Potter first?" Severus reminded him.  
  
"Yes, but that was before I thought it over." Theodore insisted. "You weren't there today, Severus. That yeti could have torn any one of us to pieces. That traitor doesn't care who else he endangers besides Potter and it's only a matter of time until some innocent bystander gets hurt or killed. I don't want to be that one, but since the traitor is most likely in our class, I'm especially at risk."  
  
Theodore looked at his classmates, most of whom didn't meet his eyes.  
  
"He's not." Severus said into the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"How do you know?" Estella asked nervously playing with her fork. "How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Simple." Severus grinned. "You, Blaise, Gregory, Vincent, Theodore and Juliana were in Arithmancy with me when Potter's broom was cut. Since you can't have been in two places at once and I know nobody left that class, none of you could have done it. Draco, Pansy and Millicent were with me when that armour fell. We were still around the corner and you can't cast a severing charm through walls, aside from the fact that we couldn't see where Potter was at that moment either."  
  
Relieved smiles spread on several classmates faces. They were beginning to breathe easier.  
  
"That's not the entire class, though." Estella remarked. "You overlooked someone."  
  
Alarmed looks shot towards her, then slowly drifted to Alice Mortimer as the Slytherins realised one by one who was missing from the list.  
  
Alice stared back wide eyed.  
  
"Alice was the one who first suggested it was someone from our class." Draco reminded them. "Why would she want to attract attention to herself, if she's the one who did it?"  
  
"She doesn't have any good death eater connections either." Severus added. "Voldemort wouldn't choose a complete stranger. Most likely the traitor is someone from a family that has been serving him well for a while, the child or grandchild of a trusted servant."  
  
"How do you know the Mortimers haven't been working for him all this time?" Estella challenged.  
  
Severus could have said that he knew all the top death eaters, or just hinted that he had connections, but that would have given away the fact that he still remembered his adult life. If that information got back to Lucius, his cover was blown. He was absolutely sure that the traitor wasn't one of his classmates, but there were lots of other students around to overhear and even someone who wasn't the traitor might report back to Lucius or say the wrong thing to the wrong person unintentionally.  
  
"Draco would know." he stated instead. "He has connections and he says nobody ever mentioned the Mortimers."  
  
"So you think it's a classmate from another house?" Theodore said scanning the ranks of the Ravenclaw sixth years.  
  
"Could be." Severus admitted. "But personally, I suspect LaCroix."  
  
"He wasn't in our Care for Magical Creatures class." Pansy reminded him.  
  
"He had a study hour." Severus stated. "I saw him in the corridors after class had already begun."  
  
"Nicodemus Hanson was called to the headmaster's office today after lunch." Juliana informed them. "I say it's him."  
  
"Hieronymus Mattels." Blaise suggested. "He's been keeping to himself all year. Hardly ever shows up in the common room anymore."  
  
"He spends most of that time with his brother, though." Theodore pointed out. "I say it's Finnigan. He's been behaving oddly in Potions all year. Brewing mind control potion all the time and sucking up to Professor Malfoy."  
  
"A lot of people suck up to teachers and dark potions are interesting." Millicent argued. "But who says Maximius isn't in on it all? He might be assisting Hieronymus with the attacks."  
  
"Not the Gryffindors." Theodore insisted. "They never suck up to Slytherin teachers. It's some sort of honour code of theirs, I think. I still say Finnigan."  
  
"Finnigan." Vincent agreed. "What do you think, Draco?"  
  
Draco blinked at him for a moment, then picked a suspect from their list almost at random. "Gaia Ushton. Or maybe Curtis Marston, or Bran Lewis, Orson or Parker."  
  
"Those are mostly third years, Draco." Blaise sneered.  
  
"Exactly." Draco nodded. "They already know how to do a severing charm, but nothing much more powerful. And severing charms are exactly what the traitor has been using in most of his attacks. Don't you think Finnigan or Hieronymus would have something more effective in their arsenal? Why limit themselves to severing charms? I say our traitor has nothing better, that's why."  
  
"But why would You Know Who trust a third year?" Alice asked. "Wouldn't he prefer someone older? Why didn't he use Draco, for example."  
  
"Because he probably knows I wouldn't do it." Draco declared. "I might not like mudbloods, but I'm not a murderer. I suppose someone would by now have informed him I don't intend to join him."  
  
Gregory looked at him with big eyes. "You don't want to become a death eater?"  
  
"No." Draco answered. "I was thinking Quidditch player or teacher might suit me better."  
  
"Why?" Gregory asked. "Death eaters are cool."  
  
"Death eaters get killed, Gregory." Severus remarked.  
  
"Death eaters fight." Draco said. "And in a fight you see a lot of people get killed. It was hard enough for me to watch as Potter fell off his broom. Today I got really scared when that yeti got loose. It's just not for me."  
  
"I ran away." Blaise stated staring at his plate. "You stayed. If being a death eater is not for you, then what about me?"  
  
"You don't have to become a death eater." Severus suggested. "None of us will think any less of you, if you choose a different path. And nobody can blame you for running away either. We are the cunning ones, remember? It's the Gryffindors that are supposed to be brave."  
  
"And they ran, too." Estella agreed. "Even Weasley, who's supposed to be Potter's best friend."  
  
"I bet Weasley's father isn't expecting him to become a death eater, though." Blaise said dejectedly. "Or an Auror." he added after a moment. "He can just go and work in his brothers' joke shop, or in some dusty ministry office like his father, or play Quidditch with Draco."  
  
"So? Just tell your father no." Draco advised. "Tell him you're not brave enough and would rather just do office work."  
  
Blaise was still staring at his plate, though. "I think I'm not brave enough to do that either." he mumbled.  
  
"Coward." hissed Pansy and Blaise winced.  
  
"And just where were you when we were fighting the yeti?" Estella challenged. "Face it Pansy, you're no hero either. Maybe none of us are."  
  
"Greg's brave." Millicent said. "He stayed."  
  
"Greg stayed, because he's too stupid to know when to be scared." Theodore snorted. "Stupid death eaters are no good to the dark lord either."  
  
"I'm no coward, though." Gregory declared proudly. "I am stupid, but brave."  
  
"That's not real bravery." Juliana protested.  
  
"Yes, it is." Vincent decided. "Or did you think the Gryffindors are any different?"  
  
"Greg isn't a Gryffindor." Millicent informed Vincent. "He's a true Slytherin."  
  
"Nobody said he wasn't, Millicent." Alice told her. "Vincent just said that he's just as brave as the Gryffindors."  
  
Severus almost laughed. Voldemort's agent was actually beginning to unintentionally work against his master. With a little assistance, it was quite likely that a lot of the Slytherins currently in school would rethink their plans of becoming death eaters.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
kateydidnt - He thinks they wouldn't have hired him, if they thought he had contact with Voldemort. Yep, he's just that arrogant.  
  
Thistle - Don't worry, Draco's used to it. He might not like it, but it won't kill, or even surprise, him either.  
  
Pam Briggs - Stephan is a seventh year. Why would he take sixth year Care for Magical Creatures? No, that is not the flaw in Sevi's lists (actually that one was a list in Draco's head). Sevi has been cross referencing several lists for a while (suspects, addicts, Charms students, absences for each of the incidents, seventh years, visitors in Lucius' office . . . ) The thing he missed is connected to one of those. . . . Well, Sevi is the responsible adult in Draco's life as well as his best friend and partner in all sorts of mischief. Luci doesn't quite manage to gain Draco's trust like that. And in a moment of shock and confusion Draco is still very much a child looking for the protection of an adult.  
  
Kate - I think there have to be other wizarding schools. The ministry can't afford to let lots of wizards run around untrained having magical accidents all the time, just because their parents couldn't or wouldn't afford Hogwarts. And what of the poor wizards who don't grow up speaking English, French or whatever language is spoken at Dumstrang? I would not have been able to follow classes held in English at the age of 11, though I'd been learning it for almost 5 years (The first four without being allowed to even see written English, though.) . . . I think those aurors would look very sheepish and get the hell out of there (at least if they attended Hogwarts themselves), but Albus rarely visits. He and Sarah do not get along (and Sevi's the reason, so you can imagine the tensions whenever all three are in the same room together.)  
  
Imakya Gillus - Thanks. Don't worry, I actually have a volunteer working on finding all the errors in MNS right now. (Personally I think having English for my first language would probably have helped to improve it a lot, but since I can't change where I was born, I'll just have to continue doing the best I can with what I have.)  
  
Agrona Taranis - Thanks, but I'm quite sure that I've written better. (No, I'm not really unhappy with the fic. I like my story, but another author could probably have done better with the plot. I'm better when my characters deal with internal problems.)  
  
Ezmerelda - Lucius tutor Draco? Rest assured that the thought never crossed his mind. After all he considers grades to be the result of intelligence and willingness. In his son intelligence must be a given and willingness is achieved by scolding, belittling and threatening. Perhaps punishment might be an option, but tutoring certainly isn't.  
  
EriEka127 - Thanks!  
  
Marauder3Moony - Luci of course did the usual. He isn't that creative with solutions concerning his son's grades. . . . No, you'll have to wait until the end of the fic. I'm not telling. (Else why would anyone still read this?)  
  
Charbonne - Both time turners and invisibility cloaks are rare and expensive objects. The time turners are even closely supervised by the ministry. Our traitor would have a hard time getting his hands on both of them.  
  
Colibi - Well, I'm intending to write more about the gummi bears, but with all the more essential plot hedgehogs snuffling off in all sorts of directions, I might misplace one of the lesser ones easily. (Have to keep my plot together. . . . 'Greenie! Where did the plot hedgehog for the next attack get to? I'll need him in two or three chapters! And where are the ones I need to set the stage for him?!') Sorry, as you can see Greenie's pretty busy managing his family for me. (Did you know plot hedgehogs multiply faster than plot bunnies?)  
  
Linden Winter - No, unfortunately Sevi doesn't have a teddy anymore. It somehow got lost in the war, most likely while Sevi was in Azkaban. Albus couldn't keep track of everything, you know. . . . Imagery? Really? I'm not a visual person, so I tend to chose words for their emotional meanings and am never quite sure what pictures they create in my readers. Glad to hear you like it!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N: Did Nicodemus tell the truth? Why does Sevi expect Hagrid to like certain students? And is Mally up to the assignment Albus gave her? (Guesses about the identity of the traitor as always will be read with great interest, but not answered, yet.) Please R/R.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Next: Severus gets a library pass from Remus, Draco doesn't think it's much use to look for Professor Rosetta in his office and Lucius has a talk with the traitor. 


	17. A Wizarding Vote

Disclaimer - All JKR's, nothing mine! Except for a few characters I added.  
  
Disclaimer 2 - Draco drawing dragons belongs to PikaCheeka. Sorry I forgot to mention that in the first chapter of MNS. I sort of adopted the idea subconsciously.  
  
Disclaimer 3 - Severus' raven belongs to J. L. Matthews. I just borrowed him because he's such a perfect pet for Sevi and promise to return him unharmed.  
  
The catar however are all mine and I love them so please don't use without asking me first.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N - Can you believe it? I'm updating on time! . . . Sorry, the scene with Luci and the traitor just didn't fit into this one anymore. Remus suddenly had the idea to give us a lesson in school democracy instead.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 17: A Wizarding Vote  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"I can't believe Theodore is looking for the traitor." Draco shook his head. "And he used to be one of our top suspects."  
  
They were once again in their hiding place in the last shower stall trying to sort out all of their lists.  
  
"And Blaise doesn't want to become a death eater." Severus grinned. "This last attack actually worked for our side."  
  
"One less recruit won't win the war." Draco pointed out.  
  
"No, but Blaise won't be the only one who thinks that way and once the younger students hear of our little talk at dinner, some of them will start thinking as well." Severus explained. "Okay, here's the list of classes for the third attack. You read out the list, I'll adapt our suspects list."  
  
Draco took the list and stretched out his legs as far as the tight space allowed to make himself more comfortable.  
  
"The first year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were in Herbology." he read out. "Does that give them an alibi or nor? We didn't count the glass houses as an alibi for the second attack."  
  
"Because they could see the Quidditch pitch from there and they can see Hagrid's hut as well, so we won't let it count this time either. On the other hand they can't perform a severing charm, yet, and they also had Herbology just before the first incident which does give them an alibi." Severus decided. "The only one that doesn't have one for that time is Missy Clay."  
  
"A Hufflepuff who's too young to know a severing charm." Draco shook his head. "The Ravenclaws and Slytherins were all in History, no bathroom breaks."  
  
"The only chance there would be is, if Binns miscounted his students again." Severus nodded. "And considering that they're all unable to perform severing charms, I'll take that chance."  
  
"Second year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had Charms."  
  
"And most of those have an alibi for all three former incidences as well, the rest only for two. What about Gryffindor, though? We still have Quintus Palmer and Vestalia Flemming."  
  
"They had DADA, but both took bathroom breaks." Draco said.  
  
"What of Selina Mandrake?" The girl wasn't very suspect, but she didn't have an alibi for any of the first three attacks either.  
  
"DADA." Draco grinned. "No bathroom break. Clarissa Chariton and Elena Wilder, though . . ."  
  
"Were in Herbology last time." Severus interrupted. "All Slytherins of that year are cleared."  
  
"Third year Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were in Transfigurations, but Caius Rude and Miles Miller went to the bathroom."  
  
"Rude again." Severus frowned. "Does Miller have an alibi for any of the other attacks?"  
  
"No, only the Muggle Studies students do for the second incident and he was in Care for Magical Creatures. Aemilia Andres is cleared, though."  
  
"But we have to add Miller instead." Severus sighed. "Ravenclaw and Slytherin?"  
  
"Potions. Father claims they were all in class and Dumbledore added a note that he believes him this time."  
  
"That would clear four suspects." Severus hesitated. "The ones you picked at dinner in fact. Albus must have had good reason to write that he trusts Lucius, but how can he?"  
  
"We're not clearing them, then?"  
  
Severus didn't answer for almost a minute.  
  
"Mike Marst." he finally declared.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We'll ask Mike Marst as our witness. He's a Slytherin friendly Ravenclaw and generally rather quiet. As a Ravenclaw he isn't that close to any of our suspects and he isn't very likely to go talking to the other Ravenclaws either." Severus explained. "For now lets just continue with the fourth years."  
  
"Ancient Runes." Draco smirked. "We don't know who takes it, except for those who went to the bathroom."  
  
"Which are?"  
  
"Keith Gorl . . ."  
  
"Cleared since the second incident."  
  
"And Diana Bardon."  
  
"Cleared after the first. What of Iago Orsen and Mattis Parker?"  
  
"It doesn't say. We'll have to ask Rosetta."  
  
"Okay, I'm still waiting for half of the fifth years' electives list. Mally should deliver it any moment now. And we know about our own year. Lets move on to seventh year."  
  
"Wait a minute." Draco said. "We don't know who was in Muggle Studies and I could go get that fifth year list, if you want me to."  
  
"Later." Severus decided. "I want to finish the seventh years first. And I don't think we should ask Julian for a class list."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The Muggle Studies teacher. He's a hopeless dreamer and much too trusting. Almost like Hagrid in that respect." Severus thought for a moment. "Do we know anybody who's in that class?"  
  
"No, no Slytherins at all." Draco shook his head. "I think Parvati takes it, but we might as well shout it out to the whole school that we're looking for the traitor."  
  
"Ask Ginny then. Maybe she can find out who else takes Muggle Studies."  
  
"I thought we weren't supposed to get anyone involved?"  
  
"Explain to her how we're all nervous about it possibly being a dorm mate. Theodore's worries will be all over the school in a day or two anyway. That will lend you credibility." Severus suggested. "Seventh year then?"  
  
"Our suspects the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors had Latin. Only Eudora Scattering went to the bathroom."  
  
"According to Nicodemus Hanson all Hufflepuffs were in Potions during the third incident. He also counted all five Gryffindor girls, but only three boys. From the description it's most likely Alcott and Barnes that were missing." Severus reported. "That clears all of them. What about Ravenclaw and Slytherin?"  
  
"Study hour."  
  
"So Neel Ferris and Stephan LaCroix remain on the list." Severus stated. "We need the fifth years."  
  
He picked up Greenie, slipped out of the shower stall and returned to the dorm where he found four very bewildered and amused boys.  
  
"You have to see this, Severus." Theodore greeted him. "This crazy house elf keeps popping in and out of the room every few seconds."  
  
Severus groaned. "Oh no, Mally!"  
  
"You know her?"  
  
"Yes, she's a particularly hard case." Severus sighed. "Too clumsy for almost anything so the headmaster gives her all sort of busywork to keep her from getting depressed. She's supposed to deliver my latest detention slip, but Dumbledore told her to do it in private, so she must be waiting for you to leave."  
  
"So you're kicking us out of the room now?" Blaise frowned.  
  
"Unless you want her to keep popping in all night." Severus smirked. "Or do you want her to catch you while you're changing?"  
  
Blaise actually blushed.  
  
"Come on, guys." Theodore suggested. "Lets check what Lupin's up to today. Maybe he's got something interesting again."  
  
Blaise grumbled a little, but did follow the others down to the common room.  
  
Only a few seconds after they had left Mally popped in again. Severus held out his hand, but Mally shook her head.  
  
"No, no, no. Headmaster Sir is says, puts next to bed when nobody be there. Mally is good elf. Mally does exactly what headmaster Sir is tells Mally." she declared and popped right out again.  
  
"Sniff?" commented Greenie wrinkling his little green nose at the spot where Mally had just disappeared.  
  
Severus had no other choice than to return to the bathroom and tell Draco the whole story. Draco of course found it very amusing and when Severus tried again ten minutes later the parchment was lying next to his bed as promised.  
  
"Okay," Severus said as he once more returned to the bathroom. "We already know that the Ravenclaws who had study hour during the third incident were Bianca Gale and Dunja Downs. For Slytherin we have Hieronymus Mattels, Patrick Syrer and Nicholas Elvers. The rest of the Slytherins were in Care for Magical Creatures during both the first and the third attack."  
  
"The Slytherins had a study hour this time, so none of the three has an alibi and they should have had that cancelled Latin class during the second attack." Draco reported.  
  
"Among the Ravenclaws we have some that had Muggle Studies, which doesn't give them an alibi for the third attack, but does for the first one." Severus continued.  
  
"And they all were in Latin this time." Draco confirmed. "Including Gale and Downs."  
  
"Lets take a look at the Hufflepuffs then." Severus unrolled Mally's list and noticed that some sort of liquid had apparently been spilled over it. Luckily the pencil had proven to be very water resistant. "Andrews, Norbert," he read out. "Divination and Ancient Runes. No alibi, but I can't see him working for the dark lord."  
  
"Why? Which one is he?"  
  
"That tiny dark haired Hufflepuff who keeps misplacing his wand." Severus answered "Usually sits with the girls during meals. Muggle born."  
  
"Okay, lets forget him then. Who else?"  
  
"Beretti, Tonio, Muggle Studies and Divination." Severus reported. "I call him Dreamer Beretti. He can sit motionless and look straight at you for an hour and not hear a word you say. Anyhow, he has an alibi for the first incident. Then we have Dorrel, Lara, with the same subjects and the same alibi, Lindsey, Nala, with Muggle Studies and Arithmancy, and another Muggle born called Mason, Olivia, with Divination and Ancient Runes. Olivia is a bit distanced from her classmates and doesn't have an alibi, but does appear to be your usual socially inclined and friendly Hufflepuff."  
  
"She'd better be." Draco grumbled. "Ginny's picked her for her latest effort at finding a best friend. From what she says it seems Nala's trying to push them together."  
  
Severus nodded. "Sounds like a typical Hufflepuff idea. And it might just work. They're both the ones left on the side in a group of five, though Olivia has never been as left out as Ginny. If they can find some common points to start from, they'll probably do each other good. Next we have Meyer, Doris, an immigrant from Germany, who takes Divination and Ancient Runes and Katarina Orloff from Russia, with Muggle Studies and Arithmancy."  
  
"Why didn't those two go to Durmstrang?" Draco asked surprised.  
  
"Well, Doris, like I said, is an immigrant. In other words she was born in Germany and German is her first language, but her family lives here. In Katarina's case I don't know, but for some reason her parents must have decided they dislike Durmstrang. They probably chose Hogwarts, because Katarina doesn't speak French."  
  
"Do you think Doris could be our traitor, then?"  
  
"She's Muggle born, no connections with the dark arts." Severus sighed. "Very unlikely, but possible. All the Hufflepuffs are rather unlikely suspects. Next we have Rost, Herbert, called Herb, the herbal expert. According to Sprout he's almost as good with plants as Longbottom and he has more theoretical knowledge. She says he knows an entire plant encyclopaedia by heart. He also memorises texts from his Potions book excellently, but stutters so badly I don't usually have the patience to let him recite them. His written works are excellent, though."  
  
"So what electives does he take?"  
  
"Muggle Studies and Divination." Severus answered with a slight frown of distaste. "Not the best choice, but I suppose nobody thought to warn him of Trellawney. His classmates Singh, Rabdan and Strunks Phillip both take Care for Magical Creatures and Divination."  
  
"Rabdan?" Draco asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes, Rabdan." Severus repeated. "I've heard stranger names over the years. Like Draco, for instance."  
  
"Alright, alright. Rabdan Singh cleared, okay." Draco conceded. "Who else?"  
  
"No more Hufflepuffs. What about the new attack?"  
  
"They had a study hour."  
  
"Gryffindor next then." Severus decided. "We have the walking camera Colin Creevey, who takes Care for Magical Creatures and Divination. I don't know how one can divine through a camera, but then I can't divine without one either, so it probably makes no difference. Nina Ellis takes Muggle Studies and Divination. How such a self centered bitch ended up taking Muggle Studies I don't know."  
  
"You really don't like that one, do you?"  
  
"No, definitely not." Severus admitted. "Ermaine Walter, Muggle Studies and Arithmancy. Rather plump, clumsy boy, has problems dosing his magic. Sometimes his spells turn out so weak you think he's a near squib, and then you suddenly get one spell that is much too powerful. Luckily I don't have to deal with that much in Potions, but McGonagall and Flitwick are quite worried for their students."  
  
"Why would the inconstant performance of one student be a problem for the others?" Draco asked surprised.  
  
"Because when the students work in pairs or actually practise on each other explosive Walter might unintentionally hurt his partner."  
  
"Explosive?"  
  
"A too strong spell can be a lot like an explosion of magic and Walter causes a lot of explosions in Potions thanks to his clumsiness." Severus explained. "Mariah, the Gryffenqueen, Farson takes Muggle Studies and Divination. Maybe that's why Nina Ellis chose the same subjects. Mariah's Miss Popular and actually rotates best friends. Ginny's the only one left out of the rotation, which is why I said she's more left out than Olivia Mason. Olivia's classmates don't rotate, but they at least invite her to sit close to them and join their conversations. Merlin Fornet takes Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes. I'll never understand why that one didn't end up in Ravenclaw. He doesn't fit into Gryffindor at all. A quiet, studious loner."  
  
"I don't think I've ever heard his name before. Is he new in class?"  
  
"No, just near-invisible thanks to being so quiet. Ginny probably has nothing to tell about him." Severus shrugged. "Next there's Ulric Keaton. Divination and Ancient Runes. A bit of a loudmouth with no interest in Potions and no will to work for his grades either. A typical Gryffindor, really. Janus McGregor, Muggle Studies and Divination. I sometimes think that boy secretly has an identical twin. Sometimes he's diligent and a little snappish and on other days he won't stop chatting with his neighbour long enough to even open his book."  
  
"Ginny doesn't like him." Draco reported. "At least that's the feeling I get when she talks about him. She's never actually said so."  
  
"The one that doesn't have an alibi is Keaton, though." Severus commented. "The next one that doesn't is Ambrosia Melter, the younger sister of Zachary Melter. She's not quite as bad as her brother, but a lot more likely to talk in class, especially when sitting next to Mariah Farson. She too takes Divination and Ancient Runes as does Bibiana Morris, the shiest Gryffindor I've ever seen, but at least she isn't as snotty as her friends. She's the one of the quartet I can almost stand."  
  
"Ginny says they're all snobs."  
  
"Mariah's the boss and she is a snob. So's Nina. Bibiana and Ambrosia will do whatever Mariah says." Severus explained. "Ginny doesn't have an alibi either, by the way. She takes Arithmancy and Ancient Runes."  
  
"She didn't want to get bitten by any of Hagrid's animals or have her death predicted by Trellawney and Hermione told her those two subjects were her favourites." Draco grinned. "She likes Ancient Runes, too."  
  
"Nothing wrong with the subjects and I'm not really suspecting her of trying to kill her brother's best friend. Where were the Gryffindors today?"  
  
"Latin. Bathroom breaks for Ulric Keaton and Ambrosia Melter."  
  
"Both without an alibi, but it clears Bibiana and Ginny." Severus commented. "Tomorrow we'll have to try to catch Marst and Rosetta and you have to ask Ginny about the sixth year Muggle Studies class. Then we should have a considerably shortened list and will be able to identify the top suspects. It's time we find our traitor."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
True to his word Severus went straight to the Ravenclaw table when they arrived for breakfast the next morning.  
  
"Marst, I need to talk to you. " he informed a small boy who was sitting a little separately munching on a piece of toast and reading a thick book full of formulas that Draco assumed must have something to do with Arithmancy.  
  
Mike looked up and paled. "I didn't do anything, Severus, I swear."  
  
"Of course not." Severus confirmed and Greenie gave a little snort as if in confirmation. "I just need to ask you something."  
  
Mike gulped. "Okay, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Not in here. Wait for me after History. Don't leave the classroom until we've spoken. "  
  
"Yes, Sir. I won't." Mike assured him hastily.  
  
Severus glared at him. "My name's Severus, not Sir."  
  
"Yes, Sir. . . I mean Severus. Yes, Severus." Mike stuttered.  
  
Severus decided to let him go and headed for the Slytherin table, Draco as usual right behind him. It was a stroke of luck that the Ravenclaw third years had History in the first lesson on Friday right before the Slytherin sixth years. After a whole hour of Binns Mike's classmates would most likely be much too drowsy to wonder what he and Severus were talking about and their own classmates wouldn't be surprised that they were investigating the third years after Draco had called them the most likely suspects at dinner the day before.  
  
Right now Severus had different plans, though. The first lesson was a study hour for the sixth year Slytherins, so they didn't have anywhere to be and though he would have loved to return to his gummy bear experiments, Severus had decided to use this chance to catch the always elusive Professor Rossetta.  
  
As usual it turned out to be a bad time for that. The Ancient Runes classroom was locked and remained so until the start of the lesson. Rossetta might be in the habit of always being late, but his students would have been there, if he'd had a class right now.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Draco asked staring darkly at the closed door. "Try again second lesson?"  
  
"Can't. That's when we meet, Marst, remember? And Binns knows my name. He might actually miss us."  
  
"Maybe Rossetta will come early." Draco suggested.  
  
Severus shot him a look. "Rossetta?"  
  
"Okay, maybe not. What else can we do, though?"  
  
"Check his office." Severus said simply.  
  
Draco rewarded that remark with a sceptical look, but Severus marched all the way down to the other end of the corridor and knocked on Rossetta's office door anyway. Complete silence answered him.  
  
"When has anyone ever found Rossetta in his office?" Draco asked rolling his eyes at him.  
  
"It has been known to happen." Severus returned. "Lets try his quarters."  
  
Though Draco could have sworn that there were voices coming from behind the door of Professor Rossetta's quarters, there was once again no response there either. As a last resort the boys even tried the teachers' lounge, but it was empty as well.  
  
"They're all working." Draco stated dejectedly.  
  
"Except for Rossetta." Draco sighed. "We'll have to try to catch him at lunch."  
  
At least that was an event Professor Rossetta rarely missed.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Thanks to their fruitless search they were the first of their class to arrive outside the History of Magic classroom. The hallway was silent. The armour that had fallen on Potter was still missing and it's platform looked oddly empty and out of place.  
  
Inside Binns was probably droning on and on about some goblin rebellion, but the boys couldn't hear him through the closed door. Only occasional muffled laughter from the Transfigurations classroom broke the silence from time to time.  
  
Estella arrived a minute or so after them from the direction of the library.  
  
"I tried to find a connection between severing charms and Transfigurations." she told the boys. "No luck."  
  
"It's probably unconnected." Severus said. "For all we know somebody might have transfigured his shoes into boots to keep the snow out."  
  
"But then he'd have answered the headmaster's request to inform him of any magic performed in that class, wouldn't he?" Estella asked.  
  
"Maybe he did." Draco said. "He just didn't shout it out to the whole great hall right away."  
  
"Any luck with your third years?" Estella asked him and Draco shrugged slightly embarrassed even though he knew it wasn't as ridiculous as some of his classmates thought.  
  
"We found out that they should have had Potions with Ravenclaw." Severus helped him out. "And are planning to ask Mike Marst whether they were all really there as soon as Binns lets us in."  
  
Blaise and Theodore were the next to arrive, followed by Pansy, Millicent, Gregory and Vincent.  
  
"We asked some questions about Finnigan." Alice reported eagerly. "It looks like he has a great uncle who's suspected of being a dark wizard, though nothing has ever been proven. And Finnigan visited him during the summer."  
  
"Do you know exactly when and how long?" Severus asked her. If this coincided with Voldemort's announcement that he had an agent close to Potter, it might indeed be important information.  
  
"No," Alice shook her head. "I only have it from my cousin Sandy, who overheard him mention it to one of his friends. Why is that important?"  
  
"Well, if it was only a one day visit, there wouldn't have been much of a chance for that uncle to influence him, but if he stayed for several weeks, he might indeed have been recruited." Severus answered.  
  
"Maybe Draco's Ginny could ask him." Theodore suggested. "He shares a dorm with her brother after all."  
  
Draco shook his head. "She doesn't know him well enough, but maybe Neville would help us."  
  
"After Finnigan set that pit bull on him?" Blaise snorted.  
  
"Right, but maybe he told his dorm mates when he returned to school." Theodore decided. "Greg could ask him. That wouldn't look suspicious."  
  
"Yes," Pansy laughed. "Nobody would expect Greg to play detective."  
  
The bell rang just as Alice and Juliana joined them and the door of the Transfigurations classroom burst open and a horde of shouting and laughing Gryffindors raced out.  
  
"Yeah, Flying time!" they heard Ulric Keaton yell over the rest of the noise.  
  
Behind them their Hufflepuff classmates walked out more orderly and there was Ginny smiling happily beside Nala and Olivia. She ducked out of the group for a hug and a kiss when she saw Draco, though.  
  
"Hey, Ginny." Theodore addressed her. "Do you know where Finnigan spent his holidays?"  
  
Ginny blinked at him a little distrustfully. Theodore had never spoken to her before.  
  
"No, I'm not exactly friends with him, you know." she answered. "He's . . . Well, a girl can't feel safe around him, though some of them appear to like that. And he won't respect, if you tell him you already have a boyfriend either. Why do you want to know?"  
  
"No reason." Theodore was no good at playing innocent. "I just heard a rumour that he spent the summer with a dark wizard and he was in that class with us yesterday. "  
  
Draco felt Ginny shudder in his arms. "Ron would most likely know, and maybe Hermione. I should probably warn them about him, too."  
  
"Talking about that lesson, do you know which sixth years take Muggle Studies?" Draco asked her just as another door opened further down the corridor and the sixth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws burst out of Latin class.  
  
"Well, Parvati Patil does, but I think she's the only Gryffindor." Ginny answered and waved at her brother who was glaring over at them from beside his friends. "You'd have to ask her about the rest."  
  
Harry grabbed a hold of Ron's sleeve and pulled him along towards the stairs. He sometimes shot Draco angry looks as well, but had never actually challenged him about Ginny and apparently he wanted that to remain so.  
  
"I absolutely don't want gossip center Patil to know I investigated who had a study hour during one of the attacks, Ginny." Draco tried to explain. "Isn't there anybody else?"  
  
"No." Ginny said a little hesitantly. "Nobody I know of. I could try asking Hermione, though. She took the class in third year, but quit after that. She might remember some names."  
  
"Please do, but don't forget to ask her about Finnigan as well."  
  
The Slytherins moved closer together as more and more Ravenclaws joined them in front of the door. What was Binns doing in there?  
  
Finally the door opened and a yawning third year stepped out. His classmates behind him were almost run over by the horde of impatient sixth years, but they were too sleepy to really put up a fight and just moved a little to the side to let the older students pass.  
  
Ginny gave Draco one final peck on the cheek and took off in the direction of the library. For a moment Draco hoped that she was going after Hermione, but then he remembered that the Gryffindors had been headed for the stairs. They usually had Herbology while the Slytherins were in History.  
  
When he entered the class he found that Severus had cornered Mike Marst in the back row with all the rest of the Slytherins either openly or secretly watching. Poor Mike was shaking like a leaf.  
  
"Yes, Si . . . Severus." Mike nodded. "The entire class was there. Nobody missing."  
  
"No bathroom breaks?" Severus demanded.  
  
"No, Si . . . Severus. Only the Alton girl, Marsha, spilled frog's blood all over herself and went to change her robes." Mike volonteered. "She really was wearing a fresh robe when she came back. You could even still see the folds from ironing."  
  
"How long did she take?"  
  
"About ten minutes, maybe less. The Slytherin common room is somewhere near the real Potions classroom isn't it? I don't think that's too long for running through half the castle and changing clothes."  
  
"And Pince said she was just answering a question from Marsha when she heard that armour fall last time." Draco reminded Severus.  
  
Severus shot him a warning glare and Draco remembered too late that he wasn't supposed to talk about the information they had from the teachers in front of their classmates.  
  
"Well, that shoots down your theory that it's a third year." Theodore grinned at Draco.  
  
"Not entirely." Severus commented. "I won't trust Marst about his fellow Ravenclaws and we don't know where the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were. We know that it isn't a third year from our house, though."  
  
"Which makes me feel so much safer." Juliana sneered. "It might well be a seventh year. Why hasn't anyone checked those out, yet?"  
  
"I'm working on it." Severus lied. "They had a study hour this time, so I have to check into the earlier attacks. It'll take some time to find out what classes they had then."  
  
"Can't Draco just go and ask them to compare time tables?" Estella suggested. "He could say he'd like extra Quidditch practise."  
  
"I can't afford extra Quidditch right now. Not with my father on my case because of my DADA grades." Draco hissed. "And it's Stephan's job to decide whether we need extra practice or not anyway."  
  
"I know how to get at it." Severus interrupted. "I just can't do it overnight."  
  
Up in front Binns was taking attendance completely ignoring the fact that most of the Slytherins were still standing.  
  
"Guys, I think we'd better continue this later." Estella marched off to her chair.  
  
As the group dispersed Draco looked around for Mike Marst and found that the third year had disappeared. He wondered whether he'd managed to make it to his next class on time.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Neville was back at lunchtime. Seeing that all the sixth year Slytherins were there today he pulled over a chair from the Gryffindor table to squeeze in between Draco and Severus.  
  
"I'm not eating sitting next to Seamus." he explained. "I swear he did that to me on purpose. He has turned so mean this year that he really scares me."  
  
He looked a little embarrassed about it, so Draco decided to give him a little consolation.  
  
"Ginny says he makes her nervous, too, but he wouldn't actually kill someone, would he?"  
  
"But Alice said his uncle is a death eater." Gregory said. "And you said death eaters kill."  
  
"I said his uncle is suspected of being a dark wizard." Alice corrected. "We just thought that that might mean that he's a death eater."  
  
"But Seamus visited that uncle." Gregory insisted.  
  
"That's what Sandy says." Alice amended. "I'm not sure where she heard it and she's only a first year."  
  
"He did say something about spending a month with his uncle Baccus in London during the summer." Neville confirmed at a whisper. "Didn't want to say where in London, though, only that that uncle was really cool and knew all sorts of strange potion ingredients. He's been talking about nothing but Potions and girls, or 'chicks' as he calls them, all year."  
  
"You're lucky you weren't in Care for Magical Creatures yesterday, Neville." Draco said. "I'd rather get bitten by a dog than attacked by that yeti."  
  
"Harry was cured much faster than I was and nobody else got hurt." Neville reminded them. "That traitor is only after Harry."  
  
"That was pure luck." Theodore stated. "The traitor doesn't care who else he kills as long as he gets Harry. The yeti might just as well have taken one swipe at Potter then moved on to tear somebody else's throat out.."  
  
"Yeah, you'd better stay away from Finnigan." Gregory warned. "He's dangerous."  
  
"You think Seamus is the traitor?" Neville asked nervously.  
  
"We think he might be." Severus explained. "But we're also suspecting a few other people. Finnigan is the one Harry is most likely to trust, though, so we thought we should warn you."  
  
Neville nodded. "You're right. It has to be him. That's why he's suddenly become so mean. He's a death eater."  
  
"We don't know that." Severus reminded him. "He might just have taken on some nasty habits from an antisocial uncle and the traitor might be Stephan LaCroix, for example. He's meaner than Seamus any day."  
  
"You didn't see his smile when that dog bit me." Neville insisted. "Seamus is at least as bad as LaCroix."  
  
"You'll keep an eye on him for us then?" Draco asked. "Just to make sure he doesn't blow us all up in the next Potions class?"  
  
Neville swallowed hard and nodded. It was a bit ironic to ask Neville of all people to prevent an explosion in Potions.  
  
Professor Rossetta was apparently really skipping lunch for once and Severus finally went to Remus for help.  
  
"He has the third years during fourth lesson today." the werewolf reported after checking the Slytherin schedules. "That's his only class today."  
  
"I have Herbology after the break, then Charms in the fourth lesson. I'll never make it from the glass houses to Rossetta's classroom and from there to Charms in time, even if Rossetta is in class early, which he usually isn't. Do you mind if I might be a little late for your class today? If I'm lucky I could manage to catch him after Charms." Severus looked at Remus with big puppy eyes.  
  
"You know, sometimes I find it very hard to believe you're not really a child." Remus smiled. "We'll just say I sent you to bring me a book from the library that I want to show the class. Priscilla apparently wasn't there when I wanted to get it myself."  
  
He wrote a short note for Madame Pince and handed it to Severus.  
  
"If you don't get the book just say that you looked for her, but couldn't find her."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Mike Marst shot Severus a nervous look as he dashed out of Ancient Runes class. If only he'd needed the third year class list rather than the fourth year one. All he would have had to do was write down the students' names as they passed him.  
  
"Richard?" just where was the teacher.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hi Severus." Ah yes, under his desk. "I'm just looking for my quill. Ah, here it is. Ouch!"  
  
Severus waited until Professor Rossetta climbed back up from under the desk holding his head. He wondered what exactly he had bumped into.  
  
"I need a list of your fourth year students, Richard." he announced.  
  
"The fourth years?"  
  
"Yes, and fast please, before Remus misses me. I'll bring it back this evening, if you want me to."  
  
"I erm . . . will be busy this evening." Rossetta blushed. "I'm meeting somebody."  
  
"Then I'll bring it back tomorrow morning." Severus promised.  
  
"I . . . I'll be gone all weekend."  
  
Severus sighed. "Fine, I'll get somebody to put it on your desk in the teachers' lounge."  
  
"Yes," Rossetta agreed after a moment. "Yes, that might work. Now where is it?"  
  
It took him about a minute of digging through the papers on the desk to find the list. "Here, but I have to go now."  
  
Of course so did Severus. He raced to the library almost colliding with Mr. Filch ("Sorry Argus. Urgent mission for Remus.") and rushed straight to the librarian's desk.  
  
Madame Pince looked slightly affronted when he burst in panting and slammed Remus' note on her desk, but didn't argue. She brought him the book from the restricted section and sent him off with a warning not to run in the corridors.  
  
Severus wasn't planning to anyway. If he arrived in class out of breath somebody might wonder why it had taken him so long to get the book. Let them assume that he'd walked slowly.  
  
Remus was talking about wards against demons today. So that was why he needed, or at least had a use for, a book about demons.  
  
The Hufflepuff girls shied away from the pictures Remus showed them in the book, though, and Pansy quietly stepped behind Blaise to peek at it over the boy's shoulder. Justin Finch-Fletchley looked a little green after the picture of a feeding demon and Severus noticed that Draco wasn't actually looking at the book at all keeping his eyes on Remus' face the whole time.  
  
"It looks almost like Hagrid's half-yeti." escaped Alice at the sight of a Siberean snow demon.  
  
That was too much for those students that had been in Care for Magical Creatures when Harry had been attacked. Blaise flinched away from the book and collided with Pansy who'd huddled closer to him, Millicent closed her eyes, Sissi squeaked and Juliana very softly asked Remus to close the book.  
  
Remus did so and looked slowly from one student to the other trying to judge their emotional state.  
  
"I was going to show you a small imp next week." he stated finally. "But in light of recent events, that might not be entirely appropriate. I assure you that the cage I have prepared for the creature is perfectly safe and I will ward it against severing charms. Imps aren't strong enough to kill with their claws and their poison is slow acting and Madame Pomfrey has a sufficient supply available. Do you want to see the imp, or does it worry you?"  
  
"See it." declared Nicodemus Hanson.  
  
"No, please send it back where it came from." begged Sissi. "It scares me."  
  
"Coward." sneered Nicodemus. "You are pathetic."  
  
The students exchanged uneasy glances. Nobody wanted to seem a coward in their classmates' eyes.  
  
Remus smiled. "Maybe it's better, if we cast an anonymous vote." he decided. "We can do some political education while we're at it and vote just like the wizengamot. Return to your seats."  
  
While the students sat back down he rummaged through the drawers of his desk and came up with a fistful of paperclips which he transfigured into pebbles. A pack of tissues became a wooden box with a small hole on top.  
  
"Now when I call your name you are to come to my desk, take one, and only one, pebble, hide it in your closed fist and change its colour. White if you want to see the imp, black, if you don't. Keep your back to the class while you perform the charm so nobody can guess how you have voted. Then throw your pebble into the box." Remus announced. "Severus, please go first to demonstrate."  
  
Remus waited until Severus had sat down again before calling up the next student.  
  
Despite the slow going there was almost complete silence in the classroom as one student after the other walked up to the urn to vote.  
  
"Oh, it's hopeless." Sissi's whisper sounded much louder in the silence than she had most likely intended. "The Slytherins and Nico will all vote for and there are more Slytherins in class anyway."  
  
Agian there was silence.  
  
Then Juliana slowly turned around to face Sissi. "I just wanted to tell you I voted against and I think Alice is about to do the same."  
  
If Nicodemus was the only Hufflepuff who voted for seeing the imp that would put against in the lead by one voice.  
  
Once they were done Remus waved them all back to the front to gather around his desk.  
  
"Normally we would require two impartial witnesses to evaluate the votes. Since I am the only one who hasn't voted, though, I'll let all of you watch to confirm that I don't manipulate the vote." he declared and then opened the box.  
  
It was obvious from the start, but Remus counted out every single vote anyway.  
  
"Five for, sixteen against." he announced finally. "Should the other sixth year class vote differently, I will try to arrange the chance to visit their lesson for those of you who want to see the imp. Should they decide against seeing it as well, however, I will try to stop its delivery and have it returned to the ministry right away. Maybe we can arrange for a ministry expert to visit us and tell us about the banishing of demons instead."  
  
Nicodemus was the only one who actually looked disappointed after that announcement.  
  
The next Tuesday at lunch the Slytherins would learn from a very relieved Neville that the vote in the Ravenclaw/Gryffindor class had gone nine to ten against.  
  
Blaise Zabini would put it down to the "Foolish, brave Gryffindors.", but perhaps the famous Ravenclaw curiosity had a little to do with it as well. After all there were only eight Gryffindors and at least Neville definitely had voted against.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Pam Briggs - Ah, but if Nicodemus did it, how could Ines see him in Potions at exactly the same time? . . . Well, Mally did her best not to make a mistake, but how do you know when a room's full of students? . . . That talk unfortunately didn't make it in here. Next time, I promise.  
  
Ezmerelda - Yes, and he's been having troubles recruiting for a while now. These young Slytherins today . . .  
  
Aku Maru - Oh yes, Greg would have made a good Gryffindor, though he might have a touch too much Hufflepuff loyalty. The sorting hat understood his worries about disappointing his parents, though and he absolutely wanted to be in the same house as Vincent and Draco. . . . I was going to list the suspects once again in this chapter (one last time before completely throwing you all back into confusion), but somehow a completely unplanned DADA class ran away with me and filled up the chapter. I'll try to stuff it in next time along with Luci's scene. (At least he got to read his paper in peace this chapter, so he's not completely mad at me.)  
  
EriEka127 - Thanks!  
  
RandiWeasley - Don't worry, Sevi and Draco are still guessing as well, though they're pretty sure it's Stephan right now.  
  
Yanagi-sen - I'll start that mini sequel I planned just as soon as I finish this. . . . well, I might just take a tiny little break first, because there's something else I need to write in German, but it shouldn't take long.)  
  
Iremione - Hey, you didn't have to hurry that much. Friday, remember? . . . He/she didn't fully take care to protect the others, but didn't deliberately choose methods that were that unpredictable in their results either. This time he/she took a big risk and hoped that the first one killed would be Harry. He/she also didn't stay around to watch the result. Better not to be anywhere near when Snuffy runs out of targets. . . . Harry could use some help after Sirius' death as well, but he's not getting any. I guess he'll just have to deal. Maybe Hermione and Remus can provide some help. Albus certainly won't. Sevi won't bother with a Gryffindor in emotional need (though he has the experience needed to deal with kids with emotional problems.) Minerva might try, but just like Hermione, I doubt she has the experience to know what Harry really needs. They can be there and listen. Maybe that will help Harry sort himself out. . . . Maybe I can do a POV change for that certain scene again. Neville perhaps? I'll have to see what feels right for that one. It's one I find rather hard to write, so I might end up going with an offstage POV. . . . I don't think Draco would truly break down, but he'd have spent the rest of the day on that bed most likely. The entire class was shaken, though, so nobody would have found it that odd. . . . Anyone who looks more closely can see, but still the Gryffindors either don't notice, or don't know what to do with it. (And they aren't as open with the Gryffs as they are with each other.) . . . Yes, sounding board. Talking to you about it helped me sort out a few things about how to handle the traitor. You probably never noticed, because I only thought it through later, but you started a few thinking processes that helped me clarify and connect my plot hedgehogs. . . . Yes, I very much suspect you would have befriended Nico. I tried to imagine what it would be like to be a Slythehuff rather than a Huffleslyth and there's a bit of me in him. (Though I might have liked story telling sessions and I hate pepperoni.) . . . I'm not sure whether JKR doesn't like it. It's not part of the style she's chosen. Maybe it actually serves the purpose to hide some things that will surprise us in the end. . . . Arthur?! First?! I can't imagine. Arthur is a nice overgrown boy, but hardly has Hermione's intelligence. No, I suspect Arthur is quite a bit older than Luci. (Remember all the older Weasley kids!) I'm thinking of another Weasley here, a girl, most likely, might have been Arthur's sister, but more likely a cousin. . . . There are still other Slytherins that we haven't heard from. I suspect Stephan and his gang would have spoken differently, for example. But then they didn't go through the shock the sixth years did. . . . Yes, poor children. and the only one who can help them is Sevi and he can't even save them from being abused. He could really use some help, but except for Remus nobody is able to provide it and he's always had acceptance problems thanks to being a werewolf. (Maybe his stint as head of house will help that.)  
  
Hermy - Greenie. All plot hedgehogs come from Greenie. (Which of course raises the deep philosophic question where Greenie came from. He is a plot hedgehog after all.)  
  
JerseyPike - Sevi still hasn't even eaten a gummy bear, but we will get a look at what has him so fascinated about them next chapter. . . . Confused again? And I didn't even try to explain the Austrian school system to you. (That's a good one to confuse people with it seems. Odd it's the only one I know . . .)  
  
Preppygirl - Sevi innocently: 'What do you mean turning the other Slyths? It was Theodore's idea to go searching for the traitor.' . . . Not telling. You'll see in only a few more chapters.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N: Are our two secret agents finally on to the traitor? Will Theodore's efforts help or hinder them? And what will Remus do with his little demon until he can send it back? (Guesses about the identity of the traitor as always will be read with great interest, but not answered, yet.) Please R/R.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Next: Severus demonstrates the powers of gummy bears on Harry, Draco discovers that Greenie is right and Lucius finally has that talk with the traitor. 


	18. Shortening the List

Disclaimer - All JKR's, nothing mine! Except for a few characters I added.  
  
Disclaimer 2 - Draco drawing dragons belongs to PikaCheeka. Sorry I forgot to mention that in the first chapter of MNS. I sort of adopted the idea subconsciously.  
  
Disclaimer 3 - Severus' raven belongs to J. L. Matthews. I just borrowed him because he's such a perfect pet for Sevi and promise to return him unharmed.  
  
The catar however are all mine and I love them so please don't use without asking me first.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N - Bad news first: I don't think the next chapter will be ready by next Friday. I've got part of it written and was writing at an unusually fast pace lately, but then I got some unwelcome news at work and . . . poof! I can't concentrate on anything anymore. I've written a whole two and a half pages in the three days since then (and could probably have managed over ten on why I hate my job.) Hopefully this will blow over in a few days and I'll be able to finish the chapter.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 18: Shortening the List  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Room got a little tight at the sixth years' end of the Slytherin table when both Ginny and Neville joined them at dinner.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked on with her lips pressed so tightly together that Draco wondered how she even managed to get any food past them into her mouth and the glares from the Gryffindor sixth years were worse than ever. Not that that bothered any of the Slytherins.  
  
"Hermione says that Parvati is the only Gryffindor in her year that takes Muggle Studies and there are no Slytherins in the class either." Ginny reported.  
  
"We knew that." Pansy sneered. "That's why we had to ask you in the first place."  
  
Ginny gave Draco a quick kiss and smiled pleasantly back at Pansy. "She said the Ravenclaws in class were Mandy Bocklehurst, Corinna Hicks, Eric Farran, Morag McDougal and Taliesin Skipper."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have suspected any of them anyway." Theodore commented.  
  
"I did consider Eric for a while." Severus said. "Do you know the Hufflepuffs as well?"  
  
Ginny nodded. "Miranda Moon, Sally-Anne Perks, Nathalie Immens and Donald Culley."  
  
"That leaves only Nicodemus on our list." Draco reported.  
  
"And Finnigan." Millicent reminded them. "Did you find out anything about him?"  
  
"No, Hermione doesn't know any more about his holidays either. She said she'd ask Harry and Ron, though." Ginny promised.  
  
"And I'll keep an eye on Seamus as much as I can and report him to McGonagall, if he does anything suspicious. If I'm wrong I can always tell him I did it as a prank to get even for the dog." Neville announced.  
  
"Draco and I will continue to investigate the seventh years." Severus declared.  
  
"Then I'll keep an eye on Hanson." Theodore decided. "Anyone else?"  
  
"Miranda Deering." Severus suggested. "And perhaps the Mattels brothers."  
  
"I'll take Miranda." Alice volunteered. "We occasionally study together, so it won't be so obvious."  
  
"Blaise?" Theodore prompted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will you watch Hieronymus Mattels for us?" Theodore asked.  
  
"Why me? Can't one of the girls do it?"  
  
"They can't well follow him to the bathroom. It'll be easier for you."  
  
Blaise frowned. "I have more important things to do."  
  
"More important? This concerns our safety." Theodore yelped. "What could be more important."  
  
"We'll watch him." Vincent volunteered. "We don't want the first years to be afraid anymore."  
  
Gregory nodded eagerly.  
  
"Hey Severus," Ginny called suddenly. "Your hedgehog eats spaghetti."  
  
Indeed Greenie was struggling to pull a long noodle off Ginny's plate.  
  
"I know." Severus laughed. "He eats almost anything. I'm beginning to suspect that hedgehogs are omnivorous."  
  
Greenie blinked his little green eyes at him, but was much too busy to bother with a sniff. These long noodles tasted delicious, but had the unfortunate habit of getting tangled up. Sometimes they even got stuck on his spikes where it was completely impossible to get at them.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Meanwhile Lucius had another visitor in his office. One he was very glad not to have any blood relations with. At least not very close ones.  
  
"Do you realise what your constant bumbling is costing us?" he demanded.  
  
"I did my best, Sir." the assassin answered. "I was sure that half-yeti was big enough to finish Harry off within seconds, but it was apparently slower than it looked and the Slytherins in class didn't react as expected. Several of them stayed and actually protected Harry."  
  
"They were protecting themselves, you idiot." Lucius hissed. "No Slytherin gives a damn about Potter. You released the creature so close to them that they felt their own lives were threatened and some thought it too dangerous to turn their backs on the yeti and preferred to face it with their wands in hand while they still could."  
  
"They should have run." the assassin insisted. "Most of the others did and none of them were harmed."  
  
"Has it occurred to you that that might have been because others stayed to prevent the creature from chasing after them? My own son was in that class. You endangered his life, endangered the continued existence of the Malfoy line itself. That is unacceptable."  
  
"You are not that old. You could easily have another son to replace him." The assassin announced coldly. "It wouldn't be that much of a loss. With a little luck that second child would be much better anyway."  
  
"You little brat!" Lucius thundered. "You aren't half the student Draco is. What is your lineage compared to mine? You will see to it that the next trap you set is fail safe and that Draco won't be anywhere around to witness it."  
  
"It's true what they say, then?" the assassin grinned. "Your precious heir can't even see blood? What a weakling. Our lord won't be happy with that, will he?"  
  
"Our lord is extremely unhappy with you right now." Lucius hissed. "And you know what happens when our lord is unhappy, don't you?"  
  
The assassin swallowed hard and nodded.  
  
Much better.  
  
"As for Draco, I am just trying to protect him. As I already stated I do not have another heir, so Draco is extremely precious to me. I will not risk him in your clumsy schemes. I have spent a lot of money and effort on preparing him for our battle. When the time comes he will be more valuable to our lord than you could ever be. Until then I intend to hold him back however eager he may be to serve our lord."  
  
"Funny, I heard that he wasn't eager at all. That he was in fact considering becoming a healer."  
  
That child was certainly too uppity. Clearly the result of bad upbringing. No Malfoy would ever allow his child to be this respectless.  
  
"A joke made in the common room." Lucius snorted. "I believe he more seriously debated whether to play professional Quidditch or become a politician."  
  
"I heard he definitely said he wasn't going to join our lord and that he might want to become a teacher."  
  
"I heard the same said about Blaise Zabini just today. The Gryffindor rumour mill is working overtime at the moment. You'd do better to learn not to trust everything you hear. Nothing you hear or read is ever completely true and sometimes even your eyes can be deceived. You have to question everything and judge it's truth and it's untruth with your own brain. Of course with a brain like yours, that might not be much of an improvement." So now he was reduced to teaching things Draco had known as a five year old to a teenager. How retarded was that kid?  
  
The assassin glared at him, but didn't offer any more argument.  
  
"Now it is time you used your special advantage." Lucius instructed.  
  
"My what?"  
  
"The reason you were chosen for this task. Your ability to reach Potter where no other can." Lucius hinted.  
  
"But you said we shouldn't risk that. You said it was too dangerous."  
  
"I hoped that it wouldn't be necessary, which it indeed wouldn't have been, if you were anything remotely close to competent. After this many failures we cannot afford another mistake. We will have to risk showing our hand." Lucius decided. "Be careful not to be too obvious, though. This operation will require extra caution, so do not act without informing me of your exact plans first. We will require something time delayed that doesn't require your presence. Something that might have been set by several other people."  
  
"I think I can arrange something." the assassin grinned. "I will require a few items from Hogsmeade, though."  
  
"Then send the house elf shopping. Just give her enough other items to buy, so she won't remember the important ones, if questioned by the headmaster or that infernal McGonagall."  
  
"Those particular items are only available in Hogsmeade during Hogsmeade weekends. And a house elf would look suspicious buying them."  
  
"Fine. Is there somewhere else we can get them? We have to strike fast this time. They will expect us to wait until they have calmed down once again. We'll keep them confused and strike right away."  
  
"I told you, the elf would be suspicious."  
  
"Then I'll get them myself. They can't forbid me to leave the castle during the weekend."  
  
"You'd seem suspicious there as well. In fact, they'd probably remember me, too."  
  
"Order by owl, then."  
  
"My owl is currently . . ."  
  
"Use a school owl, you idiot!" Lucius yelled. "Write the order with your left hand and send enough money along. Then the owl cannot be traced back to any particular student and your handwriting can't be identified. Oh, and sign an assumed name. Preferable something that sounds like a mudblood."  
  
"Yes, Sir. Harry Potter will be dead within a week. Our lord will be proud and reward us both handsomely."  
  
"Wait." Lucius stopped the assassin's turn for the door. "First tell me exactly what it is you are planning. If we are going to play with such great risk, we need to make sure we have planned for every eventuality. I want all the where, when and hows of your plan."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"The transfigurations are a dead end." the headmaster informed the boys while offering them some cherry drops. "Lavender Brown came to me this morning and confessed that it is a nervous habit of hers to transfigure small objects. She thinks she was playing with a coin while waiting for Hagrid to bring out his half-yeti. Apparently she kept turning it into a hairpin and back."  
  
"She thinks?" Severus repeated.  
  
"She isn't entirely sure. It's something she does almost subconsciously."  
  
"Not sure that she was transfiguring a coin, or not sure whether she was transfiguring anything at all?" Severus asked pointedly.  
  
"Not sure whether she was transfiguring anything, I'm afraid." Dumbledore sighed. "She often does it in Care for Magical Creatures, but after the shock of the attack she only remembers having a coin in her hand when she arrived at the castle. She did transfigure it a few times while waiting for us to bring Harry back, but doesn't know whether she was transfiguring or just holding it in class."  
  
"That doesn't prove anything then." Severus decided. "What about the transfigurations in the Transfigurations corridor?"  
  
"They might have leaked over from the classroom after all and I doubt any students would remember whether they were practising in the corridor before or after class this long after the event." Dumbledore admitted. "The colour changing charm was performed by Sissi Lawrence who had accidentally put on one black and one dark blue glove and didn't want to be seen like that."  
  
"So we're back to assuming that our traitor does only severing charms?" Draco asked.  
  
"There were the spells used on Potter's plate in the first attack." Severus reminded him.  
  
"Ones any first year could have performed." Draco commented. "That doesn't really help us."  
  
"It might mean that our traitor is a younger student with rather weak magic." Dumbledore theorised.  
  
"Or that he is holding back on purpose to keep us suspecting as many people as possible." Severus countered. "We're dealing with Lucius' cunning as well as with the traitor's limited abilities. He might well have warned the traitor against using any more advanced spells."  
  
"And Lucius was in the meeting where Filius fist declared the first years cleared by the use of the severing charm." Dumbledore nodded. "That was a clear warning that the traitor can give us clues through the spells he uses."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Saturday after breakfast Severus and Draco lay on Severus' bed discussing their possible next steps in their investigations. Their dorm mates had all left either to trail after their assigned suspects, or to watch the Hufflepuff Quidditch team's practise. Both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor had stepped up their training in preparation for their upcoming game and several witnesses had reported that the Hufflepuffs had some excellent new talents on the field, while the Gryffindors were still having problems adapting to their new beaters. More than one of the older students had come back after watching a practise saying that Hufflepuff actually stood a chance this year.  
  
"So just what does our suspects list look like right now?" Draco asked while trying to make his choice between a chocolate frog and an everyflavour bean.  
  
Greenie, who was sitting on the pillow right next to the plate of sweets, used his moment of distraction to make the choice for him and swallowed the bean in one bite.  
  
"Well, we have Stephan and Seamus in the top spot, followed by Maximius and Neel Ferris." Severus reported pulling out the list to check the exact sequence of the lower ranks. "Nicodemus Hanson has fallen behind Mattis Parker and Gaia Ushton since his alibi for the armour attack might be confirmed by Ines Ivory. We'll have to check back with Albus about that."  
  
"Talking about checking back," Draco interrupted. "What about Filch and the house elves? Did you remember to get their list lately."  
  
"Yes, but other than which student visits him more often in which part of the castle there's nothing new on them." Severus sighed. "After Nicodemus we have Miranda Deering, Caius Rude and Quintus Palmer followed by Ulric Keaton and Ambrosia Melter. Then there are Miles Miller and Vestalia Flemming and behind them the really unlikely ones that are only on there because they don't have an alibi."  
  
Draco quickly grabbed the last chocolate frog before Greenie could get at it.  
  
"Sniff!" the hedgehog complained, but the frog disappeared into Draco's mouth anyway and he had to content himself with another everyflavour bean.  
  
"I'm going back to the lab to complete my gummy bear experiments." Severus announced. "Do you want to come or watch Stephan?"  
  
"I don't even know where Stephan is right now."  
  
"Outside at the pitch, of course." Severus grinned. "He's been talking about the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff game all day. Didn't you notice? The rumours about Hufflepuff's strength are making him nervous."  
  
"They're probably wondering why I'm not out there with them, aren't they?"  
  
"You are part of the team." Severus confirmed.  
  
"Great. So what will I tell them why I was late?"  
  
"Stephan and the others only that you were with me. When our year mates ask you, just tell them that we managed to clear Benjamin and Lionel. Let them know that I'm really suspicious of Stephan, so they'd better not attract the seventh years' attention to us."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
All the watching and sneaking around didn't yield many results, though. Theodore guessed that Stephan sold drugs by Saturday evening, which thoroughly shocked Gregory who had actually looked up to his team captain, but it didn't bring them any closer to identifying the traitor.  
  
"Of course Stephan might be doing it for drugs, or to protect his secret, but it might just as well have nothing to do with the drug ring at all." Severus had to remind Theodore. "Selling deadly drugs for financial profit is one crime. Murdering to gain the favour of the dark lord and influence is another. Voldemort rarely buys his agents with money. He doesn't have the resources considering whom he usually hires." His eyes wandered to the head table just long enough to remind them just how much money it would probably take to buy Lucius Malfoy. "Stephan's motive in selling drugs is to make money. There's no power play involved as far as I can see. Our traitor is most likely hoping to be paid with an increase of his political status. If he wants money as well, it's a long time goal. Right now he'd rather be somebody than have money."  
  
"I don't know." said Estella. "We're looking for a student after all. Someone whose parents are in control of all the money. He probably gets pocket money, but that won't exactly be a fortune of Malfoy proportions. It shouldn't take that much to buy him."  
  
"But then another could buy him off with a higher sum." Draco suggested. "That's one of the first things about business Father taught me. Someone who works for your rival for money, can be bought with more money which spares you a fight with him, but you can't trust people you bought. Father always says that the dark lord prefers those who work for ideals, because they are loyal."  
  
"And the traitor's mission is one that requires loyalty above all else." Severus nodded. "The information he could sell to Potter or Dumbledore, perhaps even the ministry, would be extremely valuable. And you do realise that the ministry can outbid even a 'fortune of Malfoy proportions', don't you?" Severus inclined his head towards Estella.  
  
"Talking about the Malfoys." Theodore completely ignored both Severus and Estella and kept his eyes on Draco. "Shouldn't your father know who the traitor is?"  
  
"He does." confirmed Draco. "At least I don't think he's bluffing. He won't tell me anything, though. Thinks it's none of my business."  
  
"Did you tell him that he endangers all our lives?" Theodore demanded.  
  
"I don't think he cares." Draco sighed. "All that counts for him or the traitor is to kill Potter. If we get in the way that's our bad luck."  
  
"You're his own son." Alice gasped. "He has to care about you more than that."  
  
"He cares about the family name, which has to live on, but he's told me often enough how I'm not good enough. He might actually be happy at the chance to try again with another son."  
  
"He might care more than you realise." Severus commented. "But that would only mean that he'd tell the traitor to only strike when you're out of the danger zone. I doubt he'd be kind enough to extend that protection to the rest of us."  
  
"Then we should all stick close to Draco from now on?" Vincent asked frowning in the attempt to keep up with the conversation. They'd lost Gregory several minutes ago.  
  
"You'd better not." Draco threatened. "The lot of you sticking to me like glue all day is the last thing I need."  
  
"We'd never be able to keep track of all our suspects that way anyway." Alice remarked.  
  
"Not even one of them." Estella corrected her. "Or do you think they'd be blind enough not to notice the whole bunch of us trailing after them all day?"  
  
"Can't we cast some sort of tracking spell on Stephan and the others?" Juliana asked. "Something that would allow us to stay out of their sight while following them."  
  
"And how will we see what they're doing?" Blaise shook his head. "The tracking spell could only give us their location, not tell us whether they're placing a bomb to blow up the school."  
  
"They are also easily detectable." Severus added. "The moment the traitor meets with an adult death eater it would be found and might be traced back to us. You really don't want to know what Voldemort does to people he suspects of spying against him."  
  
"Okay, so we're agreed to continue as we have so far?" Theodore asked.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"The traitor will probably lie low for a while now and wait for us to calm down again." Severus remarked. "We will have to be patient."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Neville joined Severus and Draco in the library on Sunday afternoon.  
  
"I lost Seamus again." he announced after casting a quick look over to where Stephan LaCriox was holding a whispered conversation with the Mattels brothers.  
  
Several rows behind them Blaise was pretending to read a book on ghosts and Divination without much enthusiasm.  
  
"Where did you last see him?" Draco looked up from his latest drawing.  
  
"The boys' bathroom on the third floor." Neville sighed. "Either he left while I was still in the stall, or he took the other door. Why couldn't he have used one of the other bathrooms that have only one door?"  
  
"It's not that long until dinner anymore." Severus was scribbling notes about potion reactions without consulting any books. Apparently he was just brainstorming. "You'll catch him there."  
  
"If he attends at all." Neville sighed. "I lost him once before, because I expected him to be at breakfast this morning."  
  
"Did you find out where he really was?"  
  
"Hermione followed him to the owlery." Neville reported. "She says he just picked the first school owl and sent it off with a letter, but then noticed her on the way down and confronted her about following him. She was glad that I was watching him as well, because she didn't think it was a good idea for her to continue now that he already suspects her."  
  
"So they were watching him too?" Draco had returned to his drawing, but was apparently still listening to the conversation.  
  
"Only Hermione. She said Ron and Harry were following a different lead." Neville reported.  
  
"Any idea what that might be?" Severus asked, but Neville shook his head.  
  
"That's all she said. I don't think Harry and his entourage appreciate our efforts. They seem to think only they have the right to investigate the traitor. I'm just good enough to watch Seamus when they can't."  
  
"Maybe we can talk to Harry in Potions tomorrow." Severus decided. "Whatever they have could help and we do have information to trade."  
  
Neville nodded his agreement and looked around for something to do so he wouldn't attract Professor Pince's attention.  
  
"What are you drawing?" he asked Draco and bent closer to look.  
  
Draco's first impulse was to roll up the scroll and hide it, but then he remembered how much Ginny liked his pictures. Neville wasn't the type to scoff at others' unmanly behaviour and Draco could always say art was a good way to impress girls.  
  
"I think I'll call it 'The Teachers' Conference'." he told Neville. "See, that's going to be the headmaster leading the discussion. There's McGonagall and Lupin to his sides. Flitwick and Sprout are going to sit over there and that's my father, furious because he doesn't want to be there."  
  
"Scary." Neville commented. "Trelawney looks great, too. That's just how she always held herself in class."  
  
"Severus drew her." Draco admitted. "I've hardly ever seen her, so I didn't think I could get her right."  
  
"Who's going to be next to Professor Malfoy?"  
  
"Vector. I think she's the least likely to kill him or be killed by him." Draco smirked. "She's too logical to commit murder and not likely to intentionally or unintentionally provoke him. She'll just be sitting there looking at the headmaster and ignoring Father."  
  
"And that empty space over there?"  
  
"That's for the Muggle Studies teacher. Severus will draw him as well." Draco explained. "I have seen him more often than Trelawney, but I still don't know him well enough to get him right. Do you want me to put Trevor in there?"  
  
"Trevor? Why would he be in a teachers' meeting?" Neville quickly checked whether his toad was still in his pocket.  
  
"Oh, he could be exploring the teacher's lounge." Draco grinned. "I could have him sit on Trelawney's toes."  
  
"She doesn't like little green things." Severus warned them. "She called Greenie a rat even though all he did was step innocently into her plate. I haven't seen her in the great hall since."  
  
"Did you hear that she divined a vision of the traitor in her third year class last week?" Neville asked, then almost wished he hadn't. Nobody ever wanted to hear rumours or anecdotes anymore by he time they reached him.  
  
"No, what did she see?" Draco asked eagerly.  
  
Right. Slytherins hardly ever took Divination, Neville remembered. Trelawney rumours were much less likely to reach them than the Gryffindors.  
  
"Well, according to her the traitor has a shadow."  
  
"Oh good. That clears all the vampires, invisible beings and ghosts off our suspects list." Severus sneered.  
  
"There are vampires and invisible beings in the castle?" Neville gasped.  
  
"Other than Potter under his invisibility cloak?" Severus asked. "I doubt it."  
  
"They certainly weren't among our suspects." Draco added. "Is that all Trelawney divined?"  
  
"Oh no, the traitor also wears black."  
  
"So rare among students in a school with black uniform." Severus commented. "That really narrows it down."  
  
"He has a mad gleam in his eyes." Neville continued.  
  
"Ah, and what colour are those eyes?"  
  
"I don't think she said, but if you want to I can try to catch us a third year." Neville offered. "I'm not sure which ones take Divination, though."  
  
"Any third year is as likely to predict the eye colour of the traitor correctly as Trellawney, Neville." Severus reminded him. "We might as well lay exploding snap cards to find him."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Monday morning brought another Potions class and Lucius' okay to brew more strawberry icicles.  
  
That left Harry with a slight problem. He still had his notes on what he'd thrown into his cauldron, but just how much of each of the ingredients had he used?  
  
While Harry threw together random amounts of his ingredients Severus set up an entire Alchemy set to experiment on the gummy bears. Draco had no idea what is friend was doing anymore when he started connecting cauldrons via glass tubes. So he just sat down and out of boredom shoved a green gummy bear into his mouth. After all Dumbledore seemed to think they were meant to be eaten.  
  
"Hey, those really do taste good!" he discovered.  
  
"Sniff!" commented Greenie.  
  
Draco interpreted that as 'I told you so long ago.'  
  
"Okay, yes, so you had a point there." he conceded.  
  
"Let me try one too." Neville picked a red bear. "Oh yes, they really are good."  
  
"Hey!" Severus protested. "Stop eating our project! We're on the trail of something really big here."  
  
"What? That gummy bears can create sparks?" Neville asked. "A lot of ingredients can do that."  
  
"Ah, but that isn't what they do at all." Severus grinned. "Let me show you." He looked around the class for a moment. "Vincent, is that a finished potion in your cauldron?"  
  
"Not quite." Vincent answered. "It's bleaching potion, but I only just finished adding the last ingredients. It'll have to simmer for an hour before it's done."  
  
"Professor Malfoy!" Severus called.  
  
Lucius glared out from behind his paper.  
  
"Vincent's potion is correct, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, yes." Lucius mumbled.  
  
The simple potions Vincent usually practised as his projects always turned out correct. The boy simply didn't risk brewing anything he wasn't sure he could.  
  
"So you could grade it right now, couldn't you?"  
  
"Why can't I do it later?"  
  
"Because I'd like to use it in my next experiment and that might cost Vincent his grade." Severus declared.  
  
Lucius pulled out his notebook and scribbled into it. "There plus for Mr. Crabbe. Happy?"  
  
"Thanks." Severus called out and returned his attention to his classmates. "So this potion has to simmer for another hour before it can be applied. It takes about half an hour to take effect once applied. Now I'll just drop in this gummy bear."  
  
A yellow bear disappeared into Vincent's cauldron with a soft plop. The potion turned yellow for a moment, then returned to its original colour.  
  
"And that's it?" Harry asked bending close to get a better look. "That's not nearly as spectacular as last time's sparks."  
  
"Just hold still for a moment and I'll show you." Severus grinned and took a small sample from the potion. He cast a quick cooling charm on it and dripped a little onto Harry's head.  
  
Harry's hair turned as white as the untouched snow on the trees in the forbidden forest within seconds.  
  
"Wow." commented Blaise.  
  
"Wicked!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Cool." stated Vincent and looked very pleased with his potion.  
  
"What?" Harry asked confused. "I don't see any effect."  
  
The class burst into laughter which caused Lucius to look up.  
  
"How very nice. Excellent work Mr. Snape and Mr. Crabbe. I believe that will be an extra plus for each of you today." he praised.  
  
"As you can see." Severus told Neville and Draco. "Gummy bears have the ability to speed up and enhance magical reactions in potions. They are magical conductors of unusual strength. From what I have seen so far I deduce that the colour of the bear has an influence on the strength and purity of he reaction, but I haven't been able to discover the exact nature of that effect, yet. It is also possible that gummy bears have an influence on other kinds of magic as well as Potions. If so, they might be useable as wand cores, as a focal point for conjurations or wards, even as objects for advanced transfigurations. But I really haven't begun to explore that, yet."  
  
"Wasn't there a chapter on magical conductors in our Charms book?" Hermione asked. "Oh, and mine is up in the dorm!"  
  
"I have it with me." Neville said. "Accio, my Charms book."  
  
The book shot out of his bookbag and into his hand. Neville blinked. Never before had he managed such a strong summoning charm.  
  
"I think eating them enhances your magic as well." he stated.  
  
"Hardly possible." Severus declared. "The bear in your mouth might have enhanced the spell, but it can't increase your innate magic."  
  
"So you are more powerful with a gummy bear in your mouth?" Hermione decided. "I'll have to find a way to smuggle some past my parents for my NEWTs. It isn't cheating to eat candy during the practical, is it? People might need it to calm their nerves."  
  
"Somehow I suspect I'll be very nervous during my NEWTs." Neville commented.  
  
"We'll be a very nervous class." Draco agreed.  
  
Harry shook his head. "I really don't understand what the big sensation is." He drew a hand through his messy white hair trying to brush it over the scar on his forehead. "So Neville did a slightly stronger accio spell. That just means he tried harder this time, or found the correct wavelength. It hardly has anything to do with some candy. . . . Do any of you remember how I made my potion turn gelatinous last time?"  
  
"You threw in a lizard liver with some of my fly wings sticking to it." Neville told him. "I have no idea how many, though."  
  
"That won't make a difference." Draco smirked. "He used a lot less mandrake root this time anyway."  
  
Harry frowned at his cauldron. "Are you sure?"  
  
"It was about the equivalent of a whole mandrake." Severus announced without even looking up from his system of tubes and cauldrons. "I'll need a white gummy bear next, Neville."  
  
"Okay." Harry threw an entire mandrake into his cauldron.  
  
Splash, sizzle! Harry's cauldron turned to paper, burst and doused the flames under it with potion.  
  
"One irregularly sliced mandrake, before the lizard livers." Severus added the white gummy bear to his experiment without losing a beat. "Not ten regular slices first and one whole mandrake afterwards."  
  
Harry just groaned, drew his hands through his hair and walked over to the sink to get a rag to wipe away the sticky potion on the worktable. As he did he happened to cast a look into the mirror above the sink.  
  
"Aaahhh! My hair turned white!"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Harry hated Severus and his pranks. And his stupid gummy bears as well.  
  
Right after double Potions ended Harry hurried to the hospital wing with his friends. Ron complained that he was hungry and they could just as well have Harry's hair changed back after having lunch, but Harry wouldn't hear it.  
  
"I'm not going to the great hall like this." he insisted. "Can you imagine the Slytherins' reactions?"  
  
"Malfoy already saw you anyway." Ron grumbled. "The whole school will know before the end of lunch break."  
  
"And if Malfoy doesn't tell them, Lavender and Parvati most certainly will." Hermione added. "It's only hair, Harry, not the end of the world."  
  
Harry glared at them both. "Well, I want my normal hair colour back now."  
  
Madame Pomfrey wasn't happy to see them at all. Most likely she was hungry too.  
  
"So what exactly is wrong with you?" she demanded.  
  
"My hair." Harry pointed at his head wondering how the nurse could have overlooked that.  
  
"Is that all?" Poppy asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "I just want it back to normal."  
  
The nurse took a closer look examining several locks of Harry's hair, then touched her wand to it. "I can't detect a charm or transfiguration."  
  
"It's a potion." Ron declared. "An extra strong bleaching potion, I think."  
  
"You think?" Pomfrey repeated.  
  
"An experimental variation." Hermione explained. "Part of Severus' latest project."  
  
"Severus?" Poppy suddenly regarded Harry's hair with more interest, but also quite a bit of doubt.  
  
"The potion was just the normal kind. Vincent brewed it according to the recipe in our third year Potions book." Hermione reported. "But then Severus added a gummy bear to demonstrate how it speeds up the effect and dripped some onto Harry's hair."  
  
The nurse cast a colour changing charm on Harry's hair. There was a little flash of light and then Harry's eyebrows gleamed even blacker than usual.  
  
Pomfrey nodded to herself. "As I expected."  
  
She cast finite incantatem on Harry's hair, which turned the eyebrows back to normal and then poured a bottle of removal potion over his head. The only result of that was that Harry's robe got wet.  
  
Next he had to drink something that made his nails turn black and then the antidote for it.  
  
Finally Madame Pomfrey went back to her quarters to get a book on make-up spells and tried several of those.  
  
"I suppose the only way to remove the white is to shave off the hair." she finally diagnosed. "If it is only bleached it will grow black again from now on. The question now is whether you'd rather be bald or have white hair until it grows out."  
  
Harry wasn't too fond of either prospect.  
  
"Well, you could try Muggle hair dye." Hermione suggested.  
  
"Do you have any?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course not." Hermione shook her head. "Why would I dye my hair? It's a waste of time and only gives you split ends. If I wanted to change my hair colour a spell would be much more practical."  
  
"I have some of Mary Sue's hair dye left." Poppy announced. "It's blond, though."  
  
"But I need black." Harry protested. "Isn't there anywhere I can get black hair dye?"  
  
"You could put an add on the notice board in the common room." Ron suggested. "Maybe one of the Muggle born girls has some."  
  
"Not likely, if she's old enough to do a colour changing charm." Hermione shook her head. "And those that aren't usually aren't old enough to care that much about their hair colour in the first place."  
  
"It can't hurt to ask, though." Ron shrugged. "Maybe we'll get lucky."  
  
"I could ask my parents to owl us some." Hermione suggested. "It ought to take only a little over a week."  
  
Harry groaned. "A week? You mean I'll have to run around like this for a week?"  
  
"Unless you can find someone who has Muggle hair dye in the castle." Ron confirmed.  
  
"I hate Slytherins." Harry declared.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Marauder3Moony - In two or three more chapters, I promise. We are almost done now.  
  
Pam Briggs - Oh, my own list isn't long right now either, but will they last through the next chapter?  
  
Keika no Kaiyou - Ah, but Luci only made an assumption, there. He had nothing to do with the atttack in which Percy was captured. Also Luci wants his classroom cleaned and Argus refuses to do it. He doesn't care whether the students or a house elf scrub as long as he doesn't have to. . . . Harry would like to assure you that he wasn't walking behind Harry when the armour fell on him. He rather wishes he had, though, because that would mean he wasn't the target after all. . . . There also was no distortian (distortion?) charm used. I'll have to ask Filius whether either of the two actually exist. They sound more like hexes to me. . . . I also have good news for you, though: You are not the traitor and I will inform Albus of this fact right away.  
  
yeoldecrazy1 - Actually, the list is in the chapter. (I know, I said there are a few names on it that aren't very suspicious, because I'm actually not sure which ones of those were in fact added to the list at some point and which ones were only mentioned as not having an alibi. The real list are the names mentioned as being on it in this chapter.) Don't look too happy about it, though. The next chapter is going to radically alter the list.  
  
EriEka127 - Thanks!  
  
hummer - Er . . . in my head, but it's not easy. (Want to play name guessing? Some of them actually do have a meaning to me, or I remember how I got to them.) . . . No, I don't get messed up. I have class lists that include spaces for as yet unnamed students. Whenever I name someone I fill in the name and can check it again later. . . . Did give you Sevi and the gummy bears. Had a lot of fun with that scene, actually.  
  
Jade Kirk and Max LBC - Thanks! That's okay, by the way. I don't always review everything I read either.  
  
JerseyPike - Not nearly as complicated as the Austrian system. (Or do you choose between two different school types at the age of ten and then again between several more at fourteen?) . . . Peeves? Peeves seriously working for the dark lord? In fact Peeves working seriously at all? Do you really think so?  
  
Thistle - So you don't think it's Seamus anymore?  
  
Wellington - Not telling, yet. (But soon, very soon now Cy . . . Wait a minute! You probably never even saw that cartoon series so why am I quoting it to you?!) . . . Percy is not in the school. He just got home from the hospital.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N: Will Harry's hair ever get black again? Can gummy bears enhance a wizard's spells? And will Sybil ever see anything useful? (Guesses about the identity of the traitor as always will be read with great interest, but not answered, yet.) Please R/R.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Next: Severus plays chess, Draco watches Qudditch and Lucius gives Ron a very unwanted detention (Yes, worse than all the ones before.). 


	19. The Weasley Guillotine

Disclaimer – All JKR's, nothing mine! Except for a few characters I added.  
  
Disclaimer 2 - Draco drawing dragons belongs to PikaCheeka. Sorry I forgot to mention that in the first chapter of MNS. I sort of adopted the idea subconsciously.  
  
Disclaimer 3 - Severus' raven belongs to J. L. Matthews. I just borrowed him because he's such a perfect pet for Sevi and promise to return him unharmed.  
  
The catar however are all mine and I love them so please don't use without asking me first.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N – I know, this is very late again. I was going to post yesterday, but then I realised the next chapter was getting too long and I want to end it at one particular point. This one was a little short, though, so I decided to pick a scene out of chapter 20 and add it at the end. The end of this chapter sounds a little odd now, but hey, it's an extra scene. You're not going to complain about that, are you?  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 19: The Weasley Guillotine  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"So, do you think you'll win next week?" Theodore asked Ginny between two slices of bacon.  
  
He'd adjusted surprisingly well to having breakfast with two Gryffindors at the table.  
  
"I certainly hope so." Ginny replied. "Hufflepuff is strong this year, though. It looks like it will be a good game."  
  
"Everybody's talking about Quidditch." Neville complained. Wherever I go I hear 'The Hufflepuff team this, Harry's broom that'."  
  
"Aren't you interested in the game then?" Severus asked reaching for another slice of toast.  
  
"Well, of course I hope that Gryffindor wins, but I'm no Quidditch expert and know nothing about brooms." Neville sighed. "I just feel left out when there's no other topic for weeks. Even Seamus-watching has become hopeless since he noticed. He always manages to give me the slip."  
  
"Want to play a chess tournament after dinner?" Severus suggested. "Draco will probably be out to watch the Gryffindor team's training, but I'm sure I can convince Theodore and Susan to play, maybe even Argus, if he has the time."  
  
"Argus?" Neville asked confused. Just when he'd thought he knew most of the Slytherins.  
  
"Argus Filch, the caretaker." Severus explained. "He's a decent player as long as he doesn't get distracted by Peeves."  
  
"You're on first name basis with the caretaker?" Neville gasped.  
  
"It's better than having a war with him." Severus shrugged. "He takes care of my raven and most of my detentions, after all."  
  
Neville shook his head at that. "Chess with Filch. Well, it sure beats two hours of studying with Hermione. I'm in. Where do we play?"  
  
"We usually use the set in our common room." Theodore commented.  
  
"You'd let me into your common room?" Neville stared wide eyed.  
  
"That might cause trouble." Severus agreed. "Maybe we'd better bring a chess set down here. It'll be more quiet, too. Remus hosts a very popular discussion group in the common room in the evenings. It doesn't start right after dinner, but will probably overlap with our tournament."  
  
"Do either of you own a set?" Theodore asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
"No." Severus finally admitted. "Argus might, or maybe Remus. I know Albus does, but he usually plays with McGonagall on Wednesday evenings."  
  
"Ron has one, and so does Harry." Neville reported. "And they're going to watch the Quidditch training, so they won't need them. I'm sure they'll lend me one as long as I don't say who I'm intending to play with."  
  
The Slytherins laughed.  
  
"What if they ask you?" Gregory wanted to know.  
  
"Um . . . Filch?" Neville suggested. "Or maybe we could invite some Ravenclaw as well."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Harry guessed who I'm playing with right away." Neville confided at the beginning of Potions class. "He's lending us his set anyway."  
  
"This is going to be big." Severus grinned back at him. "The entire Hufflepuff chess club is coming, a whole bunch of Slytherin fifth year girls and three Ravenclaws. We've also been able to arrange for four more chess sets and there might be even more players since we've sent out an open invitation."  
  
Neville grinned. "Poor Ron. He'll have to decide between chess and Quidditch. His two favourite pastimes."  
  
"He won't get much of a choice." Harry commented. "If he misses one more practise, he's off the team."  
  
"Has he been that sloppy about his training, or is your captain so strict?" Draco asked.  
  
"Neither. He missed too many practises because he was in detention." Harry frowned. "And I can't play for him, because of the flying ban. Your dear Daddy is sabotaging our team wherever he can."  
  
"He isn't my dear Daddy." Draco hissed. "He's my father."  
  
"What's the difference?" Harry asked puzzled.  
  
"Respect." Draco stated. "But you foolish Gryffindors don't even have an idea what that is, do you?"  
  
"That's too few mandrake slices again, Harry." Severus cut in before Harry could answer. "You need at least five more."  
  
Harry grumbled something about snobbish, evil bastards, but went to get another mandrake for cutting anyway.  
  
"Do you realise that if you help him too much his potion is going to stink up the whole class again?" Neville commented.  
  
"No it won't." Severus shook his head. "That was just one of my pranks. Without it his icicles shouldn't smell at all."  
  
"I wonder what would happen, if we added a gummy bear to his potion." Draco mused.  
  
"The classroom would turn into a strawberry ice cave." Severus declared without hesitation.  
  
"Cool." Neville grinned. "Lets do it."  
  
"No, the original icicles took two days to clean out and that was only a small corner." Severus reminded them. "Where would we have Potions in the meantime? The old classroom still isn't repaired and Dumbledore will never allow Lucius to teach upstairs."  
  
"So you're just going to lead Harry through the steps to recreate his potion?" Neville asked disappointed.  
  
"Yes." Severus nodded. "As long as it doesn't interfere with our own project."  
  
"Boring." commented Neville.  
  
"We could sabotage Weasley's potion." Draco suggested.  
  
"And get him detention so he'll miss the training?" Severus asked. "The Gryffindors would never forgive us. Try Seamus' potion instead. It's a poison so it might cause Lucius to panic again. That ought to be fun."  
  
Five minutes later Seamus' cauldron exploded in a shower of rainbow colours that even left pretty glowing spots on everything they touched.  
  
"Nice work, Draco." Severus commented. "Very artistic, but not quite good in the panic causing department."  
  
Indeed Lucius had only raised an eyebrow and returned to his grading after a quick: "That'll be a minus today, Mr. Finnigan."  
  
Seamus rarely ended up with a detention in Potions. For some reason Lucius seemed to actually like him. Maybe it had something to do with his interest in dark potions, or maybe the reason was something more sinister.  
  
Thanks to Severus' guidance and suggestion to try adding five fly wings, rather than one, Harry finally managed to reconstruct his strawberry icicle potion and they all left class with their pockets stuffed full of delicious blue icicles.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
At dinner the excited whispering was louder than ever. Almost everybody that normally didn't join the chatter about Quidditch was talking about chess. Ron Weasley looked positively angry. Lucius had as usual given him another detention and he was going to miss both chess and Quidditch. The Gryffindors were probably already discussing possible new keepers.  
  
At the end of the meal Harry waved Ginny over to where the rest of the Quidditch team was huddled together and when she came back she looked almost depressed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked. "Did they kick you off the team?"  
  
"No, no, with Harry banned I'm their only option as seeker, so they really can't, but Ron's off and with Andy Alcott already standing in for me as chaser we're left with the choice between Hendric First and Nelly Hayward for keeper. We're trying them both out at today's training."  
  
"Pick Nelly." Severus advised at once. "You might as well play without a keeper as using Hendric the last."  
  
"Have you ever even seen either of them play?" Ginny asked him surprised.  
  
"No." admitted Severus. "But I have seen him brew a potion, set up his cauldron, clean his table. I've even seen him take over a minute to close a door. I cannot imagine him ever catching a quaffle."  
  
"Well, I can't imagine Nelly, the nerd, on a broomstick." frowned Ginny. "Maybe we really should play without a keeper."  
  
"Before you do that, just pick the fattest Gryffindor you can find and place him right in front of the center hoop." Estella advised. "That will at least block one hoop entirely."  
  
Ginny buried her face in her hands. "I knew I shouldn't have asked you guys for advise."  
  
Soon dinner was over and the Quidditch fans left for the pitch. On the Slytherin table a long row of chess sets was set up and excited students milled about. Mr. Filch appeared with an empty wastepaper basket and parchment, ink and a quill.  
  
"Alright." he announced. "Everybody who wants to participate in the tournament, write your name on a piece of parchment and throw it into the basket. Then we'll ask one of the non-participants to draw the first pairings."  
  
To Neville's surprise finding a non-participant turned out the hardest part of that. Dumbledore finally called on Mally to do the job. He also had to conjure three more chess sets so the players wouldn't have to wait.  
  
Neville's first opponent was Eileen McDarren a first year Gryffindor. She turned out to be a terrible player, but fun to talk to. She didn't mind losing much either.  
  
"I'll probably be last." she admitted. "But I just had to participate. This is so much fun."  
  
Eileen didn't have to stop playing either. In the interest of better chances for everybody Dumbledore suggested that each winner should get a point and then people with the same number of points should be matched against each other.  
  
Neville's next opponent was Susan Bones whom he just barely managed to beat. Then he lost his third game against Larissa Errold, a Ravenclaw seventh year, but won against Curtis Marston from Slytherin.  
  
After the fourth round Dumbledore announced the end of today's game, though.  
  
"There are only fifteen minutes left until curfew." he reminded the participants. "And we are nowhere near determining a winner."  
  
Even Hermione, who had just lost to Professor Flitwick looked disappointed at that.  
  
"So I say: Lets play the next four rounds tomorrow." Dumbledore finished and suddenly Hermione was beaming happily again. "Oh, and one house point for every point you earned in the tournament today."  
  
Neville quickly packed up Harry's chess set feeling quite happy with himself. Three house points were an excellent result for him. He rarely got any at all.  
  
On the way back to the common room he met Harry, who'd apparently just come in from the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"Hi, Neville." he seemed a little depressed. "How was chess?"  
  
"Great." Neville beamed. "I managed to win us three house points."  
  
"By playing chess?" Harry asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes, we got a point for each victory."  
  
"Since when can Severus give out house points?" Harry asked with a slight snort.  
  
"Not Severus, Dumbledore. The whole point system was his idea in the first place. I think Hermione has three as well. She lost to Flitwick." Neville reported hoping that would cheer Harry up. Quidditch always left him a little sad since he couldn't play anymore, but house points made everybody happy.  
  
"Flitwick played in the Slytherin chess tournament?" Harry still didn't believe a thing.  
  
"I think it's now the Hogwarts chess tournament." Neville decided. "And Dumbledore, Lupin and McGonagall played too, even Filch did. Only the Bloody Baron wasn't allowed, because he arrived too late. He gave some of the Slytherins tips, though."  
  
"The two candidates for the keeper position are abysmal." Harry suddenly switched topic.  
  
"I know." Neville nodded. "Severus and Ginny didn't think much of them when they heard the names. Severus said you should pick Nelly."  
  
They had reached the common room by now and were beginning to climb the stairs to the boys' dormitories.  
  
"Oh, so now Severus picks the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" Harry reached the dorm first and threw open the door.  
  
He raced on towards his bed.  
  
"Hey wait!" Neville called before Harry could throw himself onto the bed and close the curtains as was his habit when he came in disappointed after Quidditch. "Your chess set."  
  
He held the box out to Harry who grabbed it and dropped it onto the bed.  
  
"You can tell Severus . . ."  
  
The moment the chess set touched the blanket there was a sudden clang and a huge blade slammed down cutting the mattress in half. The bed frame stopped it before it could fully reach the ground.  
  
Harry and Neville stood and stared at the damage. Harry's mouth opened and closed a few times.  
  
"Seamus." Neville finally managed to say. "It must be Seamus."  
  
"But, but I'm sure I saw him at the pitch."  
  
"But who else could set a trap inside our dorm? None of our other dorm mates would do something like that. Are you sure he was there the whole time?" Neville slowly sank onto his own bed. His legs just didn't want to support him anymore.  
  
"It doesn't have to be a dorm mate." Harry swallowed, but the lump in his throat didn't disappear. "Anyone who can get past the Fat Lady can get in here."  
  
He sank onto the bed beside Neville. "If you hadn't given me that chess set at that very moment..."  
  
They stared at the broken bed in silence for a few more moments until the door opened and Dean walked in.  
  
"What. . ." Dean began, but stopped as his eyes fell onto the bed and blade. His eyes widened. "A guillotine?"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
About an hour later all of Gryffindor knew. Students were shoving and pushing to get a peek through the door of the sixth year boys' dormitory where Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick were examining the newest attack site.  
  
"This definitely doesn't include any severing charms." Dumbledore said eying the results of his detection spell. "In fact it looks like quite advanced magic was used to build this trap."  
  
"Advanced and old." Flitwick agreed. "The parts were fashioned especially to be used as a trap as well. This took quite some time and planning just to design. Then it had to be built and the charms used on it are specially adapted. There was a highly complicated combination of a potion and charm on the blade which was removed before the trap was set, by the way. I can't determine what the purpose of that spell was, but it indicates that the purpose of the whole construction was not originally the one it was used for."  
  
"So our traitor is a highly advanced wizard after all." McGonagall concluded.  
  
"But why all those simple traps up until now, if he was working on this all the time?" Dumbledre asked slowly circling the contraption.  
  
"I don't think this is the work of the traitor." Flitwick answered. "It's just too different from what we've seen so far. He bought or stole this from someone else and adapted it for his purpose by removing whatever magic was on the blade. The only spell here that I would attribute to the traitor himself is the one that triggered the trap."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "That one is identical to the one used in the first attack while I haven't seen the rest of them before."  
  
"They are mostly small variations of charms we are all familiar with." Flitwick confirmed. "Whoever built this thought every detail of the production through. In fact I doubt this was the first of its kind. A lot of experimentation and experience probably went into its production."  
  
"You think they're mass produced then?" McGonagall asked with slight alarm.  
  
"It looks that way." Flitwick sighed.  
  
"But what is their usual purpose?" Dumbledore asked. "You say the magic removed from the blade was the most complicated part of the design, so it is only reasonable to assume that it is the heart piece of the entire construction. Is there any way to determine what exactly it was or what it would have done, if it hadn't been removed?"  
  
"The traces are much too weak to tell such details." Flitwick answered sadly. "The spell must have been very resistant to leave traces at all, though."  
  
"Is there any way to . . ." Dumbledore started, but was interrupted by a gasp from the direction of the door.  
  
"But that looks just like . . ."  
  
Dumbledore turned and picked out the speaker from the crowd of curious onlookers. "Yes, Ms Weasley? What does it look like?"  
  
Ginny blushed. "Nothing, Professor Dumbledore. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you."  
  
"Oh, no no." Dumbledore assured her. "By all means tell us what this reminds you of. It might give us a clue."  
  
"Well, it looks like one of Fred and George's jokes. They had one on display at their booth during the last Hogsmeade weekend, but it is their newest trick and still very expensive, so they didn't actually sell any." Ginny explained.  
  
"A joke from the prank shop, I see." Dumbledore nodded. "And what exactly does that joke do?"  
  
"Well, it's a guillotine and it does exactly what a guillotine is supposed to do." Ginny shrugged. "Only the blade turns insubstantial the moment it touches you, so it just glides through your body like a ghost. I tried it. It's fun and perfectly safe."  
  
Dumbledore and Flitwick exchanged a look.  
  
"It would be only logical for the spell that turns the blade insubstantial to be on the blade itself." Flitwick commented. "I believe we should contact the Weasley twins right away and ask them to have a look at this. We need to know whether this is one of their contraptions and if so, how many of them they have sold."  
  
"But Fred and George's guillotine is absolutely safe." Ginny argued.  
  
"As long as whatever magic turns the blade insubstantial is working." Dumbledore agreed. "On this one the magic on the blade was removed. If this can be done the design might not be safe to sell after all."  
  
"You mean they'll have to withdraw them from the market?" Ginny looked devastated. "They were so expensive to develop."  
  
"Maybe not entirely." Flitwick tried to console her. "It should be possible to add an extra safety precaution that makes it impossible for the blade to fall, if it's magic is tempered with."  
  
"We'll seal off this room." Dumbledore decided. "The traitor might want to try and remove the evidence before the Weasleys see it. Add another bed to each of the other boys' dorms for the inhabitants. They are not allowed to get anything from this room."  
  
"But my homework essays are in there!" Ron Weasley protested.  
  
"My pyjamas!" added Harry.  
  
"My hairbrush." Dean said a little sheepishly.  
  
"My anti allergy potion." Neville said softly.  
  
"You have my permission to hand your homework in late, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore twinkled happily. "Mr. Potter, you can borrow pyjamas in the hospital wing. I'm sure someone will let you use his hairbrush if you ask, Mr, Thomas."  
  
"And Neville's allergy potion?" Ron demanded.  
  
"Do you have to take that daily, Mr. Longbottom?"  
  
Neville nodded.  
  
"In that case try to get some at the hospital wing. If there is none available there, Professor McGonagall will get yours from the dorm for you."  
  
To make sure that nobody could enter the dorm without her permission Minerva McGonagall locked and warded the door with her most advanced warding spell. Flitwick might have been able to do better, but then Minerva might have been unable to take it down again, if she did have to get Neville's potion.  
  
"I just don't understand how the traitor got into the common room." she said once she was done. "The Fat Lady has been almost overcautious ever since the affair with Sirius Black. There have been several incidents when she refused to admit a first year, because she didn't recognise his face. I have to confirm in person that the children are indeed Gryffindors before she will let such students in."  
  
"Maybe a Gryffindor let him in." Dumbledore suggested. "He might have pretended to visit a friend."  
  
So their next stop was in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"No." the picture shook her head. "No students from other houses passed me today. I do not admit them easily and very few Gryffindors have invited friends from other houses since those horrible attacks started. I am absolutely sure. No one got past me."  
  
"Then," Dumbledore said gravely. "We will have to assume that our traitor is a Gryffindor."  
  
Shocked looks and gasps all around.  
  
"But, but that can't be." McGonagall protested weakly.  
  
"Like Severus always said, Minerva: It only takes one." Dumbledore reminded her. "We have occasionally seen a Gryffindor go dark before. I guess we are dealing with one of those rare exceptions once again."  
  
The Gryffindors didn't sleep well that night.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"You were right, Alice." Neville greeted the Slytherin sixth years when they came down to breakfast the next morning. "It's Seamus."  
  
"How do you know?" Severus asked him sharply. "Are you absolutely sure?"  
  
Neville nodded. "He struck in our dorm yesterday evening."  
  
Severus listened closely as Neville told the story of the newest attack.  
  
"That's no proof." he said finally. "It means the traitor is most likely a Gryffindor, but it might just as easily have been someone from a different dorm. All he had to do was make sure the dorm was empty when he went in to set his trap."  
  
"But who else would it be?" Neville said. "It must be Seamus."  
  
"He certainly is our top suspect now, but we need proof." Severus decided. "The dorm is locked, you say?"  
  
"Yes, until the Weasley twins confirm whether the trap is theirs or not." Neville nodded.  
  
"I want to take a look inside Seamus' trunk." Severus announced.  
  
"What?!" Neville yelped. "It's locked and warded. You can't get in."  
  
"I can." Severus said calmly. "I've had a lot of practise breaking into the trunks of my dorm mates. I doubt Seamus has much better wards than them."  
  
"The ward that McGonagall set on the door is extremely strong." Neville hedged.  
  
"I know. That's why I want to wait until the door is opened again." Severus agreed. "I'll need you to let Draco and me into Gryffindor and show us to Seamus' bed then. Can you do that for us, Neville?"  
  
Neville gulped. This wasn't just any prank.  
  
"What if we get caught?"  
  
"We will have to make sure that we don't." Severus said. "Maybe skip class. I can get the schedules and find out when no Gryffindors have a study hour."  
  
"Do it during the Quidditch game." suggested Estella. "We can cover for you, if somebody misses you and all the Gryffindors will be watching the game."  
  
"Why do you two get to go?" Theodore pouted a little. "I'm the leader of this operation."  
  
"And a good leader knows to use the best man for each job." Severus told him. "I'm the best at breaking in and Draco has the most experience working with me. In fact we also have the most experience working with Neville. We are the most effective team for the mission."  
  
Theodore frowned, but nodded. "So what do we do until then?"  
  
"Keep watching Seamus as closely as possible." said Neville.  
  
"Try to identify other suspicious Gryffindors." suggested Estella. "If you're already inside you might as well search any other suspects as well."  
  
Severus nodded. "We'll get the schedules, you try to find out which Gryffindors have contacts with suspected death eaters or at least dark wizards. Then we can check what classes they had during the other attacks."  
  
"You'll have to ask the teachers to make sure." Juliana said a little nervously.  
  
"I'll put on my most charming puppy look, then." Severus grinned. "The worst they can do is refuse to answer and send me away."  
  
Everyone was giving the Gryffindors odd looks by the end of breakfast. People started avoiding them in the halls and inching away from them during class. Suspicious looks followed them wherever they went. Wherever possible the Hufflepuffs tried to stay closer to the Ravenclaws whenever there were Gryffindors around, and the Ravenclaws shifted closer to the Slytherins.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
That evening Draco and Severus lay on Draco's bed and quite openly discussed the Gryffindor alibis.  
  
"So the first years had Herbology before the first and during the fourth attack." Draco summed up, History during the second and a study hour during the third."  
  
"They couldn't have set the first trap, if they were really in Herbology and they aren't old enough to know severing charms." Severus commented. "Sneaking out on Binns is too easy, though. We'll have to ask Sprout about their alibis.'  
  
"But she can give them two alibis, if she answers you." Theodore threw in. "That's good."  
  
"No, she can't. You can see Hagrid's hut from the greenhouses." Draco argued.  
  
"They can't do the spell." Severus interrupted. "That's their best alibi. The second years had Charms, a study hour, History and DADA. Flitwick and Remus are both very reliable and I'm sure I can get at least Remus to answer me."  
  
"It would be really suspicious, if one student had missed both classes." Theodore agreed.  
  
"And they have both with Slytherin." Blaise commented to everyone's surprise. "We can just ask our own second years to confirm their alibis, if the teachers won't answer."  
  
"So I'll try to talk to the teachers, and you question the second years?" Severus asked.  
  
"Let Gregory talk to the children." Theodore suggested. "He knows them better."  
  
"Agreed." Severus nodded. "Third year then. Study hour, Care for Magical Creatures or Muggle Studies, Latin and Transfigurations. Muggle Studies and Transfigurations are the only ones that actually qualify as alibis."  
  
"That's a problem." Theodore sighed. "We probably don't have a third year in Muggle Studies and none of us can charm McGonagall."  
  
Vincent looked up from his exploding snap game with Gregory. "Can't Neville or Ginny ask her?"  
  
"I doubt she'll give away anything." Draco said. "You know what she's like. Our best chance is probably, if Ginny or Neville has a friend in that class."  
  
"What if that friend just happens to be the traitor, though?" Severus asked. "We can't rely on the information."  
  
"Who do they have Transfiguration with?" Blaise demanded.  
  
"Hufflepuff." Severus reported.  
  
"Ginny knows a lot of Hufflepuffs." Draco suggested. "I'm sure she could find a third year for us."  
  
"Fourth year: Transfigurations with Slytherin." Severus continued. "I'll have a talk with Susan. Potions. We can't rely on Professor Malfoy, but it's with Slytherin again. Transfigurations again, but that's no alibi for the attack in the Transfigurations corridor. And finally Ancient Runes. I'll have to check whether Susan takes that."  
  
"We already asked Ginny about fifth year." Draco threw in. She says only Ambrosia Melter and Ulric Keaton don't have an alibi."  
  
"Okay, then those two go onto our suspects list. I just hope Neville can find out where Melter sleeps without looking suspicious." Theodore decided. "What about our own year? They shouldn't have an alibi for any of the attacks as they're always with Harry."  
  
"Not quite. Neville, Hermione and Dean were in Arithmancy during the second attack, and Parvati should have been in Muggle Studies during the fourth." Severus shook his head. "I don't consider any of them suspicious, though. We know them all. Seamus remains the only likely suspect."  
  
"That leaves only seventh year then." Draco grabbed the list from Severus. "Arithmancy/Divination, study hour, Potions and Latin."  
  
"How good are you with Pince?" Theodore asked Severus.  
  
"Good enough, I think." Severus smirked. "She owes me for . . . something."  
  
"Really, Pince?" Blaise sounded impressed. "What did you do?"  
  
The whole group stared at Severus expectantly.  
  
"Nothing I'd want the whole school to know."  
  
"Oh." Gregory said a little disappointedly.  
  
"You . . ." Theodore's eyes went wide. "You ratted out the third years?"  
  
Severus sighed. Theodore was too clever by far. "They were dealing with dangers they didn't understand. Some of the books in the restricted section can be extremely shocking to little girls and . . ." he hesitated. "I knew about the drugs. Those are deadly. Mentioning the books to Pince looked like a good way to save their lives without getting involved with our drug ring."  
  
"You knew about the ring that early on as well?" Theodore gasped.  
  
"I could give you a list of Stephan's customers." Severus grinned. "Without proof of course, but I've been watching them for a while now."  
  
"So why did you tell on the girls and not the rest?"  
  
"I don't want a war with Stephan. He's too powerful and I can't keep leading the teachers to them by coincidence without them getting suspicious. Most of my suspected addicts aren't Slytherins and those that are, are mostly older than the girls."  
  
"Who?" Vincent asked suddenly curious.  
  
"What would you do with that list?" Severus asked him.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then you don't need one."  
  
"What are you doing with it?" Blaise challenged.  
  
"Currently I'm planning to cross reference it with our suspects list." Severus answered calmly. "Besides that it makes good blackmail material, should I ever need something from one of them."  
  
"Devious." grinned Theodore.  
  
"No, cunning." returned Severus.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
About at that same time the Weasley twins arrived at the school. They had closed their shop early today so they could both take a look at the guillotine. The development of the trick had been very expensive for them and once this story got to the Daily Prophet it could ruin their business entirely.  
  
The headmaster himself met them in the entrance hall and led them to Gryffindor tower. A curious crowd assembled behind them as they crossed the common room and walked up the stairs to the boys' dorms. Most of the faces were familiar to Fred and George. Only the first years were strangers.  
  
Fred looked around for their brother and sister, but neither seemed to be there. He recognised the nervous faces of Seamus Finningan and Neville Longbottom, though, whom he knew to be friends of Ron. This had to be terrible for all the sixth year boys.  
  
"This is Harry's dorm." Dumbledore said unnecessarily.  
  
Neither Fred nor George reminded him that they were quite familiar with the inside of Gryffindor house. They had bigger worries right now.  
  
Dumbledore undid the complicated ward on the door and let them in.  
  
The room was messy. Clearly nobody had taken the time to make the beds or put away all the objects the inhabitants had had lying around. Fred forcefully had to tear his eyes away from a crumpled piece of parchment on Ron's nightstand to look at what was left of Harry's bed.  
  
George was a little more courageous. He stepped closer and pulled back the curtain revealing the actual structure of the guillotine. It looked familiar. Too familiar for Fred's peace of mind.  
  
As quietly as possible he stepped next to his brother and hesitatingly slid his hands over the wooden frame. There were the tiny rings to fix it to whatever structure was used to hold it upright.  
  
"It was even set up exactly according to our instruction sheet." he whispered not even wondering why he felt the need for quiet.  
  
"What do you think?" George asked just as softly. "First or second batch."  
  
Fred checked the top of the construction. "Second. See, we made this slit a little wider in the later productions. If it were of the first batch, it would be thinner."  
  
"We had occasional problems with the blade getting stuck at that point." George explained to the headmaster. "So Fred adapted the design a little."  
  
"We didn't sell that many of the second batch, yet, though." Fred remarked. "Did any of them go to Hogwarts students?"  
  
"One actually went to Hogwarts directly." George reported. "The customer was one Stephanie Farmer. Never heard of her before that, I'm afraid."  
  
"Neither have I." Dumbledore answered with a touch of surprise.  
  
"Nor I." confirmed McGonagall who'd been standing quietly in the back. "And I do know the names of all students I teach. There is no Stephanie Farmer."  
  
Fred hadn't even noticed her arrival, but she must have been there for a while. He was busy examining the blade, though, which might account for his distraction. At first he'd assumed that the blade had been exchanged for an untreated one, but this proved to be untrue. This was their blade. It had exactly the same form and feel. Somebody had managed to break it's spells.  
  
"There were safety spells on the blade." he reported. "This shouldn't have been possible."  
  
"I detected traces of a strong charm that seemed to have been combined with a potion." Dumbledore agreed. "It was impossible to tell what exactly it was, though. The traitor seems to have removed it without problems."  
  
"We'll have to recall them." George sighed. "We cannot risk leaving them out there, if they can be tempered with so easily."  
  
"We never did think to protect them against intentional sabotage." Fred explained. "Only against malfunctions of the spells. We will have to develop additional safety spells that stop any attempts to take off the original safety spells."  
  
"And those spells will have to be designed so they can only be countered by us."  
  
"It should be possible, though." Dumbledore encouraged them. "And such signature spells will not only improve the safety, but also protect your products against copying. Once the spells are developed you will be able to use them on other products as well."  
  
"The recall will cost us, though." George commented.  
  
"Not as much as a ministry investigation." Fred reminded him. "As soon as this gets out the Daily Prophet will start accusing us and demanding a recall anyway. By announcing it before we're asked to we present ourselves as responsible businessmen who found an unexpected flaw in their product rather than irresponsible money makers who didn't care to make sure their product was safe in the first place."  
  
"We'll have to return the money." George sighed again. "And business will probably slow down considerably for a while."  
  
"It's only one relatively new product." Fred argued. "We can guarantee that all our older products are absolutely safe, even announce that the recall is a standard part of safety first policy."  
  
"What safety first policy?" George asked his twin wide eyed.  
  
"The one that is going to be a mayor part of our advertising from now on." Fred declared already beginning to cheer up. "It will convince our customers that they are buying quality products. In the long run it might even enable us to sell our jokes at a slightly higher price than our rivals."  
  
"In that case I suggest you take the guillotine back to your production site for close examination by the experts. Maybe you will be able to determine how exactly the spell was lifted." Dumbledore suggested. "I will inform the ministry and the Daily Prophet that I granted your request to keep it and trust that you will supply the ministry with a complete report of your company's findings."  
  
Fred smiled. That would look good in the Prophet and also meant that no picture of the guillotine could be published.  
  
"Thank you headmaster." he nodded. "That will indeed aid our efforts to improve our products' safety greatly."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
No matter what his dorm mates thought about it, Gregory liked spending time with their youngest house mates. He supposed he just liked children. Maybe he should marry early and have a big family. About Weasley size. Draco would probably not approve, but then Draco was Draco and didn't like children and Gregory was Gregory who loved children.  
  
The children for their part liked Gregory, too. Sometimes they even asked him for advise, though they rarely followed his suggestions. Gregory didn't mind. He knew he wasn't a particularly good problem solver and if the little ones were better served with a different solution, that was fine with him. He only felt bad about it, if whatever other path the child chose didn't work out and the little one got into more trouble.  
  
Due to his good connections with the first and second years Gregory also knew how worried they were about that traitor thing. He thought it quite inconsiderate of the traitor to scare the poor little things like that. Children were supposed to be protected. That was why his mother had always cast those protection wards on him when he was that small, after all.  
  
It had been a little shocking to him to find out that some of his classmates had never had protective wards to keep them safe. When he'd said so to Vincent his friend had thought it over for a day and then explained that it was logical that Muggle borns didn't know such wards. Their Muggle parents were unable to cast them after all. Vincent had also said that not all mothers used the same wards. That was understandable once Gregory saw how many different wards Professor Lupin knew. Parents just had to pick the ones they liked best.  
  
What wasn't understandable was that Draco, who definitely wasn't Muggle born, didn't know any wards at all. Gregory knew for a fact that Draco's father was a really great wizard. His own father had told him often enough that Lucius Malfoy was a great man and was to be treated with lots of respect. If Lucius Malfoy liked you, that was very good. Narcissa Malfoy, too, was much more impressive than his humble, plump mother. If his mother could cast protection wards, then neither of the Malfoys could have a problem with that, could they?  
  
So why didn't they protect their only son when he was little? Didn't they realise how important that was? Considering that Gregory could understand why the others thought Professor Malfoy might not want to help them find the traitor.  
  
He sat down at the second years' usual table in the common room and smiled at the few present children in greeting.  
  
"I need a little help from you." he announced.  
  
"Help?" little Elena Wilder asked. "Help with what? We're only second years."  
  
Gregory smiled. They looked up to him, because he was big and strong and they were tiny and weak and needed protection. "I need you to help me find the traitor, so I can protect you and all the other young ones."  
  
Elton Rover looked up from his book on the dark arts at that. "No offence Gregory, but I don't think you can do that. You'd have to be really smart to catch him, or else the teachers would already have done it."  
  
"I have really smart friends who think they can catch him." Gregory explained.  
  
"Who?" sneered Luisa Hunter-Moor. "Vincent Crabbe? He may seem smart to you, but I very much doubt he'd impress Professor Malfoy, or even Lupin."  
  
"Not Vincent." Gregory shook his head. "Vincent and I are just helping. It's Theodore that's looking for the traitor. Theodore and Severus and Draco and Alice and Estella. Severus and Estella are as smart as Hermione Granger. They'll find the traitor."  
  
That silenced the protests. If Severus who co-taught DADA sometimes thought that that team stood a chance, then maybe it did.  
  
"They have already figured out that the traitor is a Gryffindor." Gregory continued. "That's really good news, isn't it?"  
  
Luisa rolled her eyes, but the other two nodded.  
  
"Now Blaise found out that you had class with Gryffindors during two attacks and Theodore said to ask you, if any of them weren't there or behaved suspiciously." Gregory explained.  
  
Luisa snorted, but Elton looked thoughtful.  
  
"Holly Sanders is a little bitch." Elena declared. "She broke my quill."  
  
"That's not suspicious, you idiot." hissed Luisa. "That's bullying and she's always done that. Gregory means whether any of them did something unusual during those classes."  
  
"That would be the Charms lesson before the explosion in the great hall and the DADA class that was broken off last time." Elton concluded. "Quintus Palmer had to go to the hospital wing and he went to the bathroom during that DADA class."  
  
"And Matt Simmons and Gordon Dorrge were whispering all lesson." Elena nodded.  
  
"But they didn't leave class." Luisa almost sang. "They couldn't attack Potter by whispering."  
  
"They could have known something, though." Elton commented. "Vestalia Flemming left class for a while, too. The DADA class, that is. I don't remember about the Charms one."  
  
"She did. And so did Selina Mandrake." Luisa pretended to be bored.  
  
"Selina was in DADA the whole time, though." Elton insisted. "As were the rest of the Gryffindors. It could only have been Vestalia or Quintus."  
  
"But it might be worth questioning Matt and Gordon." Elena insisted. "They might know something."  
  
Gregory nodded earnestly. "I'll tell Draco and Severus. They're making the list of suspects."  
  
"I heard it was that Finnigan boy." Luisa challenged.  
  
"He's the top suspect." Gregory confirmed. "But Severus says there's no proof, yet."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Thistle – Actually, I needed a password for Albus when I wrote that scene and hadn't planned one ahead of time. I didn't want it to be any overused wizarding sweet, so I picked a Muggle one. Then I realised how odd it would sound to Draco and let him comment. The rest just grew from there. . . . Lucius isn't that high in favour thanks to his little problem with the law at the beginning of this fic and . . . well, as you now know the traitor's a Gryffindor and Luci doesn't like those. The two don't get on so well.  
  
Preppygirl – All of Gryffindor is the suspects list right now. (Smirk!)  
  
Pam Briggs – You think the Weasleys aren't death eaters, because they're poor? Somehow I think they have different reasons. Just because Luci is, doesn't mean all death eaters are rich. . . . Well, our traitor just ruled out the other houses for you.  
  
Bazile – Well, here in Austria it's forbidden to eat or drink anything during class, so that goes for the normal tests and exams as well. (The Matura, our NEWTs, is the only actual end of year exam we have, all others are held during lessons all through the year.) An exception are the tests that last for two or more hours, though, since normally there is a break after each lesson to give you a chance to eat. Therefore you're allowed to eat or drink food that has been on your desk since before the test books were handed out as long as you do it quietly. It usually isn't candy, of course (I think the first one is at age fifteen, so the students would be sensible enough to bring something to actually feed them), but it's not expressly forbidden. Sugar is not considered an advantage. It's just bad for your teeth. (I never heard about 'sugar-high' from anybody that wasn't an American either. Seems a specialty of your culture.) . . . What teacher hands out candy?  
  
Ezmerelda – Well, it looks very odd, if you're only 16. I think he was afraid of the teasing more than actually worried about his looks. . . . Or could he have his sights set on a girl again?  
  
LaraLi – They think that it might be possible that there are two traitors, but Voldemort only spoke of one. Sevi still has a list of all students that don't have an alibi for one particulat attack, but they are working on the assumption that there is only one traitor only keeping the possibility of two in mind.  
  
LindyM – I'm working as fast as I can. Two more chapters to go and I already have part of the next one written.  
  
EriEka127 – Thanks.  
  
Marauder3Moony – Well, he happened to be nosing around when Sevi needed to demonstrate the effects of gummy bears. Wrong place, wrong time, I guess.  
  
JerseyPike – Human kindness? What kind of homework is that? Religion class?  
  
holly – Could be that it influenced me. I took a long time to decide on a title for this fic and the one I returned to in the end was one of the first ideas that I had discarded a while ago. Don't remember where it originally came from, but it's early enough in the SR series that it might have been my source.  
  
Iremione – Theo's chances of catching the traitor himself aren't that good, I'm afraid. But he#s participating in the search and will feel very pleased with himself once he's been caught. . . . I'm not sure about the name Drake. The difference between Severus and Draco is that Severus was a Latin name, Draco was a noun meaning dragon. I've never encountered Draco as a name in any language. (We have the name Severin in German, but the fact that Severus is accepted by German spell check is only due to it being the name of a Roman emperor. They're all in Word's German dictionary.) . . . Yes, Rabdan does sound Moslem. I was going for Indian, but the only Indian boys' name I know is Suki and I've actually met someone named Suki Singh. I didn't want to use the name of an actual person I know. . . . The Gryffindors are indeed beginning to get a bad name in this fic. Not so perfect after all. . . . Yes, Hermione might guess, but maybe she'll be willing to share anyway. She does respect Sevi's intelligence after all. She might guess the reason for Sevi's presence, if she finds out that Dumbledore knew about the traitor before the first attack. From her current point of view, though, Sevi was a child again long before anyone knew about the traitor. . . . Remus is the teacher that's closest to being immune to Sevi's puppy looks. He knows him too well. . . . Neville was also considering his fellow students' fear. Unlike his classmates he already knew the Slytherin/Hufflepuff vote's result and how scared some students from that class were. . . . Maybe, if I can fit it in. (And if I can remember them all!) . . . Sure, go ahead and write it. I'd love to see it, if there will be an English version. It would be really interesting to see. . . . Remus probably will show them a demon next year with no traitor running around. He'll have even more classes to show it to then. . . . Of course I noticed. I wrote it like that. . . . Ah, but was Luci defending Draco, or just his own family's honour? . . . No, Neville once again prevented the worst. . . . Our traitor does not have a time turner, so he isn't in two places at once. . . . Who else would know? . . . Didn't know you had a special love for Seamus. If he isn't the traitor he'll survive. (Actually the traitor will survive as well.) Harry got over being accused of being the heir of Slytherin, too. . . . Rita could get into serious trouble, if she does that, but not being able to write it will probably drive her to tears. . . . No, it's going fast now. Soon you will all know the truth.  
  
Kayla Hemlock – Poor little Neville working for Voldemort after all that death eaters did to his family and what nearly happened to Trevor? . . . Office Space? Whatever is that?  
  
Weasleylover – Actually there are only two chapters left after this one. Still considering whether I'll write an epilogue or not. The last one wasn't that popular and I don't want to hear that nonsense of: 'You can't write an epilogue without a prologue.' again.  
  
Colibi – Thanks. This part probably wasn't, though.  
  
hummer – Well, I suppose this chapter didn't help you make up your mind between those two much. Maybe next time.  
  
futagoakuma-tenshi01 – That one (Last Lion) is actually a failed challenge. I had to write that plot hedgehog out of my head and didn't have time to continue the story even though several reviewers asked me to. Instead I asked them to finish it. Nobody ever tried. (Well, I heard there was an answer in Spanish, but I don't speak that language.)  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N: Who do you think will win the chess tournament? Will the Weasley twins discover what was done to their protections? And will Gregory someday get his big family? (Guesses about the identity of the traitor as always will be read with great interest, but not answered, yet.) Please R/R.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Next: Severus talks to Minerva, Draco finds a picture book and we find out what happened in one of Lucius' uneventful Potions classes. 


	20. Inside Gryffindor Tower

Disclaimer – All JKR's, nothing mine! Except for a few characters I added.  
  
Disclaimer 2 - Draco drawing dragons belongs to PikaCheeka. Sorry I forgot to mention that in the first chapter of MNS. I sort of adopted the idea subconsciously.  
  
Disclaimer 3 - Severus' raven belongs to J. L. Matthews. I just borrowed him because he's such a perfect pet for Sevi and promise to return him unharmed.  
  
The catar however are all mine and I love them so please don't use without asking me first.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N – We are nearing the end, people. Soon we will know who the traitor is.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 20: Inside Gryffindor Tower  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Severus caught Susan on the way back to the common room after breakfast. As usual she was quite willing to do anything for him in return for DADA homework. Potions homework no longer was worth anything. After all, all Lucius ever asked for were a few lines on anything remotely related to the topic. Juliana had actually managed to get a plus for copying a paragraph from a make up advise column once.  
  
"I'm not sure about the first time." Susan reported. "We didn't really connect it with the attack until a while later and weren't really bothered by it then. The second was during Potions and the class was in chaos. Dennis Creevey's potion had exploded and the room was a mess. Manny students especially Gryffindors had been splattered with potion and everyone was busy trying to dry off or clean their belongings. Dennis was cooling is hand at the sink, so we kept running to the bathroom for water. I was lucky enough to sit far away from the Gryffindors so the potion hadn't reached my desk. That left me free to wash Lyra and Odessa's desk while Odessa was washing the potion off Lyra's face."  
  
Severus paled. "Her face!"  
  
"It was nothing." Susan assured him. "Only a small drop on her cheek and other than be a little hot it didn't do anything."  
  
"And just what did Lucius do about it?" Severus sighed trying not to think about what could have happened.  
  
"Well, he gave Dennis a minus and called him an idiotic mudblood." Susan sounded a little doubtful.  
  
Severus swallowed the first three comments that came to his mind and decided to slightly change the topic. "So Dennis was at the sink the whole time. Do you remember what other Gryffindors were actually hurt and didn't go to the hospital wing?"  
  
Susan closed her eyes trying to picture the scene. "Dinah Rossburry. She blocked the first sink in the bathroom. Then there was Marty Mells next to her. He'd been working with Dennis and was probably the most seriously hurt aside from Dennis himself. Juno Cornstet used the third sink to wash the potion out of her sleeve, but I don't think she was actually hurt. She returned to the classroom before the class was cancelled. I remember she was trying to stop the spilled potion on the floor from spreading when the announcement came."  
  
"Dinah and Marty were still in the bathroom at that time?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yes, they were still in there when I passed it on the way back to the common room."  
  
"Do you remember any of the other Gryffindors?" Severus pushed. "Sally Arden? Alina Urrig? Nelly Hayward?"  
  
"Alina was shrieking about her book bag the whole time." Susan grinned. "It unfortunately lay right in the middle of the biggest puddle on the floor. She eventually managed to wash the potion out of most of her belongings, but all the books and parchment were ruined. The potion turned out to be quite sticky when it dried. I don't remember Nelly or Sally, but Carla took the cauldrons off the fire and Claudette collected the surviving ingredients. Alex cleaned Dennis' table, Monty was with Dennis most of the time. Did I miss anybody?"  
  
"Luke Denninger, Rudolph Rash and Killian Grayburn." Severus listed without hesitation.  
  
Susan shrugged. "Sorry, I don't remember. I will ask my classmates, though."  
  
Severus nodded. "Do you take Ancient Runes?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What Gryffindors were in class during the fourth incident then? Do you remember?"  
  
"Of course." Susan beamed proudly. "Nelly and Juno were sitting right in front of me, then Rudolph and Marty next to them and Luke sat with Justin from Hufflepuff."  
  
Severus nodded again. "That leaves Sally Arden and Killian Grayburn without an alibi. When you ask your classmates about that Potions class remember to pay special attention to those two. And try asking about the first incident as well. Maybe somebody remembers something."  
  
When Severus returned to his dorm he only added the name Sally Arden to his 'official' list, though. He'd ask McGonagall about Killian Grayburn, but he doubted she'd have forgotten to mention his absence. And while he was at it, he could also start investigating the third years.  
  
Luckily he didn't have a class to go to, so this was the ideal time to catch one of the teachers he needed to talk to. He only had to make up his mind which one. He had Charms, Herbology and DADA today anyway, which meant that catching Flitwick, Sprout and Remus wouldn't be a problem. That left McGonagall and Pince.  
  
McGonagall was the less pleasant and he needed Pince to confirm the alibis of the seventh years, who were naturally more suspicious than the third years, but there was the additional matter of Killian Grayburn.  
  
In the end it was a look at the timetables that decided him. Pince had the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw sixth years right now and Severus didn't want Harry and friends to overhear their conversation. Who knew what they might get up to, if they had part of Severus' suspects list. It was bad enough that they were investigating Seamus on their own.  
  
McGonagall on the other hand would have the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff fifth years. That meant Severus even had a chance to find Draco there, who'd gone off to talk to Ginny. Meeting Draco meant not to have to face McGonagall all alone, which Severus tended to avoid. The Transfigurations teacher hadn't really been unpleasant to him in class lately, but Severus still considered her the scariest teacher he knew. Yes, including Lockhart, though that was a difficult choice. McGonagall knew what she was doing after all, so the risk of suffering a fatal accident in her class was minimal. Lockhart on the other hand was capable of accidentally killing someone with a lumus spell. Then again Lockhart was easily outsmarted.  
  
Or maybe it was just that Severus had never had to suffer being taught by Lockhart. Teaching alongside him had been bad enough.  
  
Unfortunately Draco wasn't there when Severus arrived outside the Transfigurations classroom. Neither was McGonagall. The fifth years were standing outside in the corridor making it quite obvious that the door was still locked.  
  
Ginny waved at him from a group of girls standing a little in the back and Severus walked over to join them. It was, predictably, a group of Hufflepuffs. The Gryffindor girls were right in front of the door and completely ignoring the Hufflepuffs.  
  
"Good news, Severus." Ginny smiled. "Nala has a very good friend in third year that she will introduce me to at lunch."  
  
Nala nodded happily. "You'll like Hannah. She's such a sweet girl. Everybody loves her. If she doesn't remember your answers, she'll know somebody who will."  
  
"Hannah Hayhall?" Severus asked and Nala nodded again. "Muggle born, isn't she? Excellent. A Muggle born has no reason to cover for the traitor."  
  
And she had excellent memory, too, Severus remembered. Hannah was a tiny dark haired girl whose interests seemed to be everything that wasn't studying, but she still had good grades most of the time thanks to her ability to reproduce almost anything she heard in class. If only she'd been a little more interested in her grades, she could have made an excellent Ravenclaw, or else have proven the cliché of the stupid Hufflepuffs wrong once and for all.  
  
"You really think any Hufflepuff would?" Olivia Mason stared at him wide eyed.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, too, was completely convinced that her house was firmly on Potter's side." Severus told her. "And now we have proof that the traitor is a Gryffindor."  
  
"Harry's parents were betrayed by one of their fellow Gryffindors, too." Ginny added. "You can never tell just by somebody's house."  
  
The Hufflepuffs cast cautious glances over at the Gryffindors. Colin Creevey tried to answer with a reassuring smile, but Doris Meyer who stood nearest to him just inched a little closer to her group and looked nervous.  
  
"That one is cleared, you know." Severus remarked. "He has an alibi for three of the attacks, is Muggle born and almost worships Potter."  
  
"He was there when Harry's broom was cut." Katarina Orloff argued. "And he stalks him with that camera."  
  
"He's one of our beaters." Ginny returned. "I'm part of the Quidditch team, too, and you're not suspecting me, are you?"  
  
"You're not a stalker." Katarina insisted. "Colin is weird, I tell you."  
  
"He's Muggle born and a little excitable." Severus shrugged. "He'll get over the culture shock in time."  
  
"Do you think it's one of our year?" Olivia asked nervously.  
  
"I bet it must be a boy." Doris said. "How would a girl get into the boys' dorms?"  
  
"Just walk in when nobody's there?" Severus suggested.  
  
"But the stair posts wouldn't let her through." Doris protested.  
  
"Stair posts?" Severus asked.  
  
"Oh, you mean when the stairs turn into a slide?" Ginny exclaimed. "But that only happens when a boy tries to get into the girls' dorms. Girls can enter the boys' dorms just fine."  
  
"No, when the banister closes to block the stairs." Nala insisted. "And it definitely happens on both stairs."  
  
"Nothing happens when you enter the boys' dorms." Ginny repeated. "I've been up there."  
  
"You have?" The Hufflepuffs stared wide eyed.  
  
Ginny blushed. "My brothers showed me their dorms when I first arrived here and I also went to see the scene of the last attack. Nothing at all happened."  
  
"Then Gryffindor has different safeguards than Hufflepuff?" Olivia wondered. "But why?"  
  
"How about Slytherin?" Nala asked Severus. "Do your stairs close, or do they form a slide?"  
  
"Neither." Severus said. "They don't do anything. I've been in the girls' dorms and have seen girls in the boys' dorms."  
  
"Strange." Nala decided. "We'll have to ask a Ravenclaw about that."  
  
Severus however had a bigger problem to think over. How could he search the female suspects' trunks, if there was an enchantment keeping boys from entering their dorms? Could he teach Ginny how to pick locks? But the wards on the traitor's trunk would probably be very advanced and if they really were going to use the Quidditch game as their cover, Ginny would have to be on the pitch. There was no chance that a missing chaser would be overlooked.  
  
Maybe Estella? The girl was very clever and quiet enough that her absence might go unnoticed. Then again she wasn't that skilful when working with her hands. Millicent had all the subtlety of a battering ram and Pansy's absence definitely would attract attention. That left Juliana and Alice. He'd have to start practising with both of them and see which one showed more aptitude.  
  
Or would the stairs let an adult in? He was still a teacher at this school. If he changed back into his adult form, he might have a chance to get through. One more question he had to ask McGonagall.  
  
The Transfigurations teacher arrived late and sent her students hurrying into the classroom with her stern look. Apparently whatever had kept her from starting her lesson on time hadn't been pleasant and she was in a particularly unpleasant mood. The look she cast at Severus wasn't exactly welcoming. Severus considered turning tail and trying Professor Pince after all, but he just had to know about the stairs.  
  
He looked down at the little hedgehog in his arms. Just why hadn't he thought to leave his pet behind when he'd decided to talk to McGonagall?  
  
Greenie blinked his little dark green eyes at him and inquired: "Sniff?"  
  
Severus decided to take that as encouragement. He slipped into the classroom after the students and waited next to McGonagall's desk as she handed out twigs to turn into lizards. Oh, how well he remembered that disastrous lesson!  
  
"Mr. Snape!" McGonagall only noticed when she turned around to return to her desk. "Are you volunteering to repeat this lesson?"  
  
Several Gryffindors snickered. Obviously his Gryffondor classmates had been telling tales.  
  
"Actually, I need to talk to you." Severus said. "Maybe you have a few minutes once the class starts practising?"  
  
"Don't you have a class of your own to be in?" McGonagall demanded.  
  
"I've got a study hour." Severus explained. "And the problem is rather urgent. It's because of Potter, you see."  
  
"Harry?" McGonagall nodded to show that she'd caught the hint. "I thought it was Ron and Seamus that were always teasing you about your Transfigurations accidents?"  
  
"Same difference." Severus declared pouting a little. "They behave like they're the greatest just because they can turn a stick into a lizard and I can't, but not a single one of them can brew a pepper-up potion without supervision."  
  
"And you can?" Mariah Farson smirked at him from her seat in the first row.  
  
"I could do it blindfolded." Severus hissed. "And you'd better watch your twig. It's grown legs."  
  
Mariah squeaked and quickly recaptured her escaping twig before it could run over the edge of the desk, a very real danger for a creature that had neither eyes nor a sense of balance.  
  
"Very well." McGonagall gave in. "Why don't you wait for me in my office while I explain the exercise to my overeager students." With a flick of her wand she turned the legs of Mariah's twig back back into ordinary unmoving wood.  
  
About five minutes later Professor McGonagall finally sat down at the desk in her office.  
  
"That ought to give us about ten minutes until they start getting loud or crying for help." she estimated. "What did you want to know, then?"  
  
"Killian Grayburn." Severus stated.  
  
"Killian? What about him?" McGonagall asked surprised.  
  
"I have a witness who confirms almost all fourth years' alibis, but she doesn't remember whether Killian was in Potions during the second incident." Severus told her matter-of-factly. "She also doesn't remember the Transfigurations lesson before the first incident. According to my list only Sally Arden and Rudolph Rash don't have an alibi through that, but I'd like you to confirm Killian's presence during the entire lesson."  
  
"Of course, if Killian had left class at any time, I would have said so." McGonagall looked slightly affronted.  
  
"Good, then I don't have to add him to my suspects list." Severus nodded. "And the third years that missed the lesson or left class during the fourth incident?"  
  
"Caius Rude and Miles Miller." McGonagall confirmed. "I thought Albus already told you that?"  
  
"He did, but I'm checking all of Gryffindor house once again after the latest attack. We have been concentrating on Slytherin too much and I'm worried that something might have slipped by us."  
  
"We placed a spy in the wrong house." McGonagall sighed. "We should have tried to transform Albus rather than you. With a little trickery his absence wouldn't even have been noticed."  
  
"Albus wouldn't necessarily make a good spy. He'd probably spend his time sneaking into Honeydukes and playing Quidditch and forget half his suspects list all the time." Severus shrugged. "I have one more problem, though. Ms Weasley says that the stairs to the Gryffindor girls' dormitories won't let a boy pass."  
  
"That's correct." McGonagall confirmed. "They are enspelled to throw them off in order to prevent 'mischief'."  
  
"Would they let me pass in my adult form?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need to take a look into my main suspects' trunks." Severus explained. "I won't steal anything and the trunks will look untouched afterwards, but I need to check for any hints of dark arts activities. My list includes several girls."  
  
"You want me to let you into Gryffindor house? The students will want to know why. You're Slytherin, you. . ."  
  
"I've already arranged all that. You needn't know about it. I wasn't aware of the spell on the stairs at the time, though. All I need from you is the information whether I can pass those stairs. Otherwise I will have to find a female lock picking expert somewhere in this school and I only have a week."  
  
"We can have the trunks searched like Remus did with his third years." McGonagall suggested. "Just tell me which students you need."  
  
"That will attract attention. The traitor will be warned as soon as you open the first trunk and unless he happens to be the first you search, he will have time to remove the evidence."  
  
"I don't like this." McGonagall admitted. "It's a break of privacy."  
  
"I searched almost all of Slytherin house like that and aside from Maximius Mattels I doubt anybody noticed it."  
  
"Maximius Mattels?"  
  
"His trap poisoned me. I didn't have time to reset it, if I wanted to get to the hospital wing in time. I assume he noticed that."  
  
"Poisoned?" McGonagall looked a little green. "You have students that use poison on their trunks?"  
  
"I do." Severus answered calmly. "I suppose your students' locks won't be that tricky, will they?"  
  
"No, doubtlessly not." McGonagall declared. "I don't know how the spell will react to you, though. I don't even know who originally cast it. It does admit the head of Gryffindor, of course, and Albus can pass it as well, but then he once was head of Gryffindor. I don't know whether it will admit another teacher."  
  
"Know any good and trustworthy lock picks?"  
  
"Fred and George Weasley." McGonagall answered immediately. "I believe Ginny has some skill at it as well, though she's never been a prankster."  
  
"Unfortunately Ginny will not be available at the time I'm planning to sneak into Gryffindor." Severus sighed. "I'll probably have to train someone to do the job."  
  
"How about Ms Granger, then?" McGonagall suggested. "She's a prefect and absolutely trustworthy."  
  
"But doesn't have the right skills. Lock picking is tricky. You need concentration, patience, a strong feeling for magic and excellent fine motoric skills. A steady hand and good hearing are basic requirements as well."  
  
"In that case I'd recommend Heathcliff Haley, if you didn't need a girl."  
  
"Heathcliff Haley?" Severus asked surprised. That certainly wasn't somebody he'd have considered.  
  
"First year Gryffindor." McGonagall explained. "He has the extraordinary talent to overhear anything you don't want him to, the unique skill to direct itching powder into Sandy Mortimer's robes while sitting two rows behind her and never looking up from his pincushion, the ability to concentrate so well on his excuses that you never catch him contradicting himself and the patience to tear a five rolls long essay into ant sized pieces despite the constant loud protests of its writer."  
  
"Charming." Severus commented. "How do we know that he isn't the traitor?"  
  
"He's Muggle raised. Can't tell the difference between swishing and flicking his wand. Filius is actually beginning to doubt his intelligence, but I assure you that he's quite clever. I can't see how he'd perform a severing charm, though."  
  
"Oh well. I'd better start looking for my lock pick then." Severus decided. "Thank you for your time. Professor."  
  
"Just a moment Severus!" McGonagall called him back. "At least tell me which ones of my students you intend to search."  
  
"So far Seamus Finnigan, Quintus Palmer, Vestalia Flemming, Ulric Keaton, Ambrosia Melter and Sally Arden." Severus listed. "I haven't completed my investigations of the first, third and seventh years, yet, so they're not on the list and I might still take some of them off, if I get any further information on them."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
After informing Alice and Juliana of the change in plans Severus slept through another History of Magic lesson, something or other about the classification of dangerous creatures. Severus bet Hagrid could have explained it in under five minutes and kept his students' attention while doing it.  
  
While both he and Draco failed to catch Professor Pince before lunch Ginny had no problem finding the Hufflepuffs. When the boys arrived in the great hall she was already sitting at the Hufflepuff table smiling and chatting happily.  
  
Severus used that time to explain the stair problem to Theodore and the rest. Neville's eyes became very wide as he listened to the resulting discussion.  
  
"You're suspecting the girls as well?" he asked finally.  
  
"Of course." Severus nodded. "They can get into the boys' dorms too, after all."  
  
Ginny came over right after they'd finished the meal and reported the results of her talk with little Hannah.  
  
"Hannah doesn't take Muggle Studies." she explained. "I guess that was to be expected since we knew that she's Muggle born. She'll ask one of her friends who do take it for a list of the Gryffindors in the class, though. The Transfigurations class during the fourth incident gives an alibi to most third years anyway. Only Caius Rude and Miles Miller remain and Hannah knows that Miles takes Care for Magical Creatures."  
  
"So he can't take Muggle Studies at the same time." Severus agreed. "Caius Rude doesn't seem to be the type to take Muggle Studies either, so we can probably place both of them on our list already."  
  
The Slytherins' first afternoon class was Herbology with the Ravenclaws. Severus was now partnered with Miranda Deering, which was even less pleasant than working with Eric Farran. Puberty didn't do that girl particularly good, Severus decided.  
  
Miranda had a problem making up her mind. She'd start potting a plant, then undo it, stuff it into a different pot, undo it again and chose the first one after all. Then she'd place it on a shelf, take it down again and put it on a different shelf . . . And all of that while talking non-stop.  
  
Even the most stoic students were known to be driven into yelling and throwing pots by prolonged partnership with Miranda Deering. The third time Miranda re-potted a re-potted plant Severus succeeded in driving her into tears. Lisa Turpin had the misfortune to be assigned to accompany her to the hospital wing for some "calming potion . . . er . . . I mean nerve calming potion, of course."  
  
Professor Sprout's hasty correction didn't stop the class from bursting into laughter. In fact Severus saw nothing of course about it. Calming potion would be just the right thing for Miranda and the entire class knew it, he was sure.  
  
After that incident nobody was surprised when Severus and Draco remained behind after the lesson saying they needed to talk to Sprout. The Ravenclaws probably assumed he meant to ask when she would finally reassign partners again.  
  
"As far as I remember they were all in glasshouse one the entire time." Sprout said when asked about the Gryffindor first years before the first incident. "Except . . . I did send two of them to get more pots from the shed. Heathcliff and Kevin, I think. They seemed to take very long to return at first, but after I saw what they did to the shed and its surroundings, I don't know how they managed to do it in such a short time."  
  
"You think it was Haley and Mallister?" Severus asked. "Just how sure are you?"  
  
"Not entirely. It might have been Heathcliff Haley and Charles Bowler. I'm sure about Haley, but I didn't know the class that well back then. If I had, I'd have picked two Hufflepuffs. The Gryffindors of that year are a disaster. They're running completely wild. Minerva seems to be able to control them as long as she keeps them in her sight, but the moment she turns around they pick right up where they left off."  
  
Severus and Draco exchanged a look. They'd both heard the Slytherin first years' complaints about the Gryffindors and had noticed them as a noisy crowd during meals, but hadn't thought much of it. Hearing a teacher complain about them like this put the Gryffindor first years into a new perspective.  
  
Maybe there was one capable of performing a severing charm in that group after all?  
  
"We don't really know them at all." Severus admitted. "Can you tell us a little about the individual members of the class?"  
  
Outside the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins were collecting in a big crowd. Draco waved a greeting at Ginny and the Slytherins.  
  
Professor Sprout opened the door and stuck out her head. "Just continue with the projects you were working on last lesson. I have to arrange a detention with these two pranksters here and might take a while."  
  
She closed the door again and smiled at Severus. "Don't worry, they're reliable. They haven't gotten up to any mischief in class ever since Ulric Keaton was almost devoured by the flesh eating ferns last year. Some of them still refuse to enter that greenhouse. So what would you like to know about the Gryffinpack?"  
  
"Just who they are and what particular problems there are with each of them." Severus shrugged. "Anything that seems unusual. Professor McGonagall already told me about Haley, but what of the rest?"  
  
"Well, there's the already mentioned Kevin Mallister." Sprout sighed. "He's probably the worst, in my opinion. Likes to make fun of others, makes jokes at their expense and enjoys it most when he knows he's hurt someone's feelings. His usual partner in crime is Charles Bowler who prefers the more hands on version of bullying. The boy is absolutely ruthless and rude, but unlike Mallister he doesn't seem to actually enjoy hurting people. He probably doesn't realise when he's going too far. Then we have Salvatore Antonelli whose special talent is charming himself out of trouble. He's an excellent liar. In fact I doubt whether he even knows how to tell the truth at all. He seems to prefer lying."  
  
"Nice combination." Draco commented. "And that's just the boys?"  
  
"Oh, not even all of them." Sprout sighed again. "We still have Hugh Arver. He usually leaves his classmates alone, but likes to challenge authority. The prefects are afraid of him and Argus has had to resort to physically restraining him on several occasions. Rumour has it that Remus only manages to control him, because he threatened to bite him. I don't even want to know what Lucius does with him."  
  
"Probably nothing." Draco declared. "He rarely asks us to do anything anyway."  
  
"Bet that I could solve that problem for you?" Severus grinned.  
  
"No thumbscrews. And no whipping or crucioing either." Sprout reminded him. "Well, then we have the girls. Darla Johnson never pays attention and refuses to take anything seriously. Sometimes she doesn't even show up for detention, because she has 'something more interesting to do'. Yes, that's a verbatim quote. Eileen McDarren likes to pick on anyone smaller than her. Her special hobby is making people cry. From what I've seen her favourite target is Missy Clay, but according to Minerva what she does to Missy is nothing compared to how she treats Sandy Mortimer. Lemona Daring is aggressive and lazy. I've tried everything I could think of to motivate her, but she refuses to cooperate. Sometimes I think she's making things difficult for me deliberately. Christa Charter throws temper tantrums and refuses to partner anyone other than Eileen. If she is put together with Eileen however that usually means at least one of my students will be crying and bleeding before the end of class. On her own Eileen is trouble, in combination with Christa she's dangerous. The last member of the class is Cornelia North, who'd probably be completely unproblematic, if she had ended up in any other house. She seems to originally have been a normal, healthy, girl, maybe a bit small for her age. That unfortunately has made her a target for all the bullies in her class and since she is in the same house and has all her classes with them there is no escape for her. She's afraid of her classmates, isolated and thoroughly unhappy. As a result she hates Hogwarts and everything that has anything to do with it."  
  
After some discussion they decided to add Heathcliff Haley, Charles Bowler and Kevin Mallister to he list of suspects. One of them had an alibi, but since they weren't sure which one, it seemed best to keep an eye on all three of them. By that time the fourth lesson of the day was almost over and Professor Flitwick wasn't very happy when they arrived with a hastily scribbled note signed by Sprout, but quite obviously written by Draco.  
  
Being late gave them an excuse to stay after class to talk to the teacher, though.  
  
"You're questioning all the teachers about the Gryffindors' alibis again?" Flitwick asked a little surprised when they explained their wishes. "It's still Vestalia Flemming, Quintus Palmer and Selina Mandrake. All the rest were in class."  
  
"We just want to be sure." Severus confirmed. "Our own second years think Holly Sanders, Matt Simmons and Gordon Dorrge are very suspicious as well."  
  
Flitwick shook his head. "I'm sure all three were in class the whole time. Mr Dorrge and Mr Simmons are inattentive and sometimes disruptive and Ms Sanders' behaviour isn't the best either, but they could not have set the trap."  
  
Theodore actually looked surprised when they showed up for DADA on time.  
  
"There wasn't much to discuss with Flitwick." Draco whispered into his ear. "He just confirmed what Gregory found out from the second years."  
  
"So all we need now are the seventh years?" Theodore asked a little too loudly.  
  
Some of the Hufflepuffs looked over at them curiously.  
  
"I want to ask Remus about the second years as well." Severus decided. "Maybe he knows something that will clear one of them. We have too many suspects to search already. Unless the game is unusually long we'll be caught before we can complete the mission."  
  
"You're planning to get caught?" Theodore yelped drawing even more attention.  
  
"Not with our hands in an open trunk, I hope." Severus answered. "But I doubt we'll get out of Gryffindor house unnoticed. There's no way you can warn us when the game ends, so the best we can hope is to pretend that we're visiting Neville. Our agent in the girls' dorms will be the one most at risk, because she has no excuse to be in there. It would be best, if she could complete her mission fast, then join us in the boys' dorms, before the first Gryffindors arrive. If they find our whole group in Neville's dorm, that will be least suspicious."  
  
"The common room would be better." Draco commented.  
  
"But our first warning will be the moment somebody enters the common room. That person would notice, if we all ran down from the dorms then. Better to pretend Neville was just showing us his dorm when they arrived."  
  
Remus cleared his throat and gave them a reproachful look. It was surprising how easily one could bring a horde of Slytherins to attention once one had their respect.  
  
"As promised, today I'm going to tell you how to defend yourselves against demons." he announced. "I will explain about methods to banish them as well as ways to ward them off. Ways to actually hurt a demon will not be part of this lesson, as I intend to start teaching you some of the spells I'm about to tell you of next week. Hurting a demon usually requires a great amount of power, more than an average witch or wizard should invest into a single spell. Some of you might not be able to release that much power at once at all, others would completely drain their reserves and not be able to cast another spell for several minutes afterwards. Even the strongest of you would be considerably weakened. It is generally not advisable to put too much energy into a single spell, but especially risky in a defensive situation. You can never be sure that your spell will have the desired effect, or that the first attacker is indeed the only danger present. A second attack that catches you weakened from the first spell could mean your death."  
  
Several Hufflepuffs paled.  
  
"Therefore I am going to show you the most energy efficient ways to defend yourselves rather than the most spectacular. A banished demon might not have suffered any harm, but it is definitely out of the battle for good. A ward will not harm it either, but will protect you against a possible second demon as well as the first."  
  
"Will you tell us how to hurt demons, if we ask outside of class?" Blaise asked eagerly.  
  
"We can talk about the theory in our discussion group, but I will not teach the actual spells."  
  
"Oh, please, Professor." begged Theodore.  
  
"I can not teach you something I never learned myself, Mr. Zabini." Remus sighed. "I never had a teacher for that. You could perhaps ask Severus about it. I believe his father was quite an expert on demons and probably knew such spells. Maybe he taught him one or two."  
  
Severus nodded. "They are borderline dark arts, though, and can be quite unpleasant for the caster as well. My father actually summoned demons to study them and therefore needed to actually control them. For simple defense he too recommended banishment. It is the fastest, easiest and most lasting method."  
  
"Banishing spells first then." Remus announced.  
  
The lesson was quite interesting and Draco completely forgot about their suspects list over it. Luckily Severus remembered, though Remus once again just confirmed the names Vestalia Flemming and Quintus Palmer.  
  
A visit in the library early the next morning to see Professor Pince resulted in Eudora Scattering added to the list as the final suspect.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Severus and his group milled about the Quidditch stands early before the game started. This way people would remember seeing them if somebody wondered where they were later on. Hopefully they'd just assume they'd disappeared somewhere among the crowd.  
  
They had picked Juliana to sneak into the girls' dorms. Alice was just too nervous when working under pressure. In Severus' opinion Juliana wasn't particularly suited either, though. She just wasn't fast enough, but thanks to Hufflepuff's excellent team and Harry's banishment from flying the game promised to be long. That should give her all the time she needed to break into four trunks. Then again how long would it take her to find the right ones? Ginny had drawn them a plan of the girls dorms, but except for Ambrosia's she'd been unable to mark the suspects' beds.  
  
As the first players flew onto the pitch the three secret agents snuck back into the castle to meet Neville outside the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Slytherins, Neville?" the painting complained right away. "You know that is not advisable."  
  
"Oh, come on." Neville rolled his eyes at her. "You yourself are the witness that proved that the traitor is a Gryffindor. My friends are only here to help."  
  
The Fat Lady frowned, but let them through. Juliana slipped through the hole first and stopped abruptly almost causing Draco to crash into her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Severus asked from behind.  
  
Juliana hastily stepped aside to let the rest of the group in. "It's . . . erm . . . very . . . red."  
  
Indeed it was. Very red and very golden.  
  
"A little overly ostentatious." Draco decided. Clearly a phrase his father had drilled into him. "And red, yes."  
  
"Well, it would be." Severus stated. "But it does look uncomfortable. Red's just too vibrant to decorate a whole room in."  
  
Neville shrugged. "I don't mind. I guess you get used to it after a while. I sort of like our common room."  
  
"Sniff!" commented Greenie and snuggled into a fold of Severus' robes.  
  
"Even the hedgehog thinks it's ugly." Juliana grinned.  
  
"Well, we don't have to look at it." Severus declared. "We didn't come for a sightseeing tour. Lets get to work."  
  
Juliana nodded and hurried up the girls' stairs. She'd head for the seventh years' dorm first. Most likely Eudora Scattering's trunk would be hardest to open and if she did get caught in the act, they'd agreed that it was best, if it happened in the second years' dorm. The second years were less likely to know spells Juliana couldn't counter.  
  
Severus and Draco followed Neville up to his own dorm.  
  
"I want to start with Seamus." Severus decided as they climbed up the stairs. "He is the most suspect. Draco, you can take our three first years. If one of them has anything on his trunk that won't open after the second alohomora, get me."  
  
"I can crack a lock at least as well as Juliana." Draco protested.  
  
"I know that, but a fist year shouldn't know any locking spells that resist alohomora. If one of them is that advanced, I want to see what's in his trunk."  
  
"The first years' dorm is right through that door." Neville pointed. "Heathcliff and Kevin have the first two beds. I don't know about Charles."  
  
"Thanks." Draco smiled at him. "I'll find him. Most first years have their name on their trunks anyway."  
  
He opened the door.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The beds are red, too."  
  
"Oh. Well, it's their house colour."  
  
"How can anyone sleep in a red bed?"  
  
"Sniff!" Greenie seemed to be waking up. Maybe he'd smelled something edible?  
  
"I suppose they have no other choice and you don't see it in the dark."  
  
The sixth years' dorm wasn't any different. Five very red beds stood in a room with way too much gold decoration. At least that was Severus' opinion. Neville didn't seem to mind, but then Neville had been living here for years.  
  
"There, that's Seamus' bed." Neville blushed a little. "The room's a bit messy, but I couldn't quite tell them to clean up because I'm expecting visitors. They left in a bit of a hurry anyway. Didn't want to miss the start of the game, but Dean couldn't resist sleeping in."  
  
Severus knelt in front of the trunk and started to examine the lock. It didn't look or feel unusual in any way. Either the spells on it were very well disguised, or Seamus didn't expect anyone to try to break in.  
  
"Won't they be suspicious, because you didn't go with them?"  
  
"Hardly." Neville sat down on his own bed to watch. "They tend to overlook me and know I'm not particularly into Quidditch. If they remember me and bother to wonder where I am, they'll probably assume I'm watching the game with you guys."  
  
A revealing spell didn't bring any results either.  
  
"Alohomora?" Severus tried and the trunk sprang open. "This is just too easy."  
  
"Why? You told Draco to get you, if a trunk didn't respond to alohomora."  
  
"A first year's trunk." Severus reminded him. "A first year is not supposed to know an advanced locking spell, or a severing charm. If we find one that knows one, there's a chance he knows the other as well. Seamus however is a sixth year and our main suspect. He's supposed to know all sorts of advanced charms and to have things to hide."  
  
Seamus' trunk was even messier than his bed, which meant that Severus didn't have to be careful about putting things back exactly. He checked the titles of some books, sniffed cautiously at some potion ingredients, leafed through a photo album and finally found some letters from Seamus' parents. Separate letters with separate return addresses.  
  
"His parents are getting a divorce?"  
  
"What?" Neville jumped up. "He never said!"  
  
"Well, that would explain his behaviour. I've often seen similar reactions to divorces in Slytherins, at least."  
  
"Have you found nothing suspicious at all?"  
  
"Some of the books are in the grey zone and the ingredients aren't necessarily the proper equipment for a student, but nothing outright dark or illegal. He clearly has an interest in the dark arts, but as long as it's only for curiosity's sake there's nothing wrong with that. Where would we find DADA teachers, if it were illegal to study the subject?"  
  
"So we try one of our other suspects?"  
  
"Ulric Keaton." Severus decided. "He's the oldest of the remaining suspects."  
  
On their way to the fifth years' dorm Severus stuck his head through the open door of the first years' dorm. "Found anything, Draco?"  
  
"Stuffed animals." Draco sighed obviously annoyed. "Chocolate frog cards, gobstones, exploding snap cards, colouring books, plastic toys, even a picture book. What does an eleven year old want with a book titled Micky Goes to the Zoo?"  
  
"Anything suspicious, I mean?" Severus clarified.  
  
"You don't think Micky is suspicious?" Draco grinned. "Hey, where's Greenie?"  
  
"Neville has him." Severus shrugged. "You know what kind of suspicious I mean."  
  
"No, nothing of that kind. Even their stuffed animals are mostly light colours."  
  
"Okay, we'll be in the fifth year dorm next. Meet us there when you're done here."  
  
Ulric kindly had a name plaque on his trunk which opened to a light alohomora and a little tap against the Muggle style padlock. The smell inside almost made Severus wish it hadn't, though.  
  
"Ew, why doesn't he hand his old socks to the house elves for cleaning?" Neville asked and covered his nose with the hand that wasn't holding Greenie.  
  
"Maybe the smell is his protection against spies like us?" Severus suggested.  
  
"Hurry up." Neville urged him. "Even Greenie can't stand the smell."  
  
"Of course not. His nose is his most important orientation tool. It's much finer than ours." Severus returned. "Whatever is that?"  
  
That consisted of pieces of metal, string and spellotape. Neville stared at it.  
  
"A tangled muddle?" he guessed. "Or a muddled tangle?"  
  
"They seem to be tied together on purpose." Severus disagreed. "Maybe it's a prank utensil?"  
  
"Maybe that is his next trap!" Neville squeaked. "Be careful. It might be poisoned."  
  
"It doesn't even have any sharp edges. If this is supposed to be part of a trap it must be meant to hold something and there's nothing else in here that looks suspicious."  
  
"Then lets take that thing with us and close the trunk." Neville suggested.  
  
"No, he'd know that we searched him, if it's gone." Severus returned the thing to its original position.  
  
"I'm done with the first years." Draco stood in the door. "Nothing interesting at all unless you're interested in a collection of candy wrappers."  
  
"We're done in here as well." Severus reported closing Ulric Keaton's trunk. "We're going on to third year. Can you go back down the stairs until you can see the entrance? Don't go too far, just so you'll see when the portrait opens. Don't wait to know who's coming just come back up and warn us."  
  
"And what do we do then? If we try to run out, they'll see us."  
  
"Then we'll run into Neville's dorm and pretend we've been sitting on his bed for a while."  
  
Caius Rude's trunk was easily identified and Neville found a second labelled trunk, but there was no hint which of the rest belonged to Miles Miller.  
  
"We'll have to open them." Severus decided. "But let me check Rude first."  
  
"I can open them for you, if all it takes is an alohomora." Neville offered.  
  
"Okay, but don't set off any alarms. If something looks odd, leave it for me."  
  
Caius seemed to have a fascination with Ancient Rome. There were books, pictures, even some clumsy drawings of Romans, Roman houses, Roman artifacts. Caius was even writing an essay about the Roman emperors. Severus wondered whether that could get him an extra plus from Binns. Probably not, since Roman Muggles weren't on the Hogwarts curriculum. Poor Caius. All that effort for no reward. Well, maybe he'd find out some things about his namesake Ceasar.  
  
There also was a small photo album that showed Caius' family and their pets and a few pictures of Caius and his friends at Hogwarts. Severus left a magical mirror alone. It would have been interesting to know who answered it, but if that person was indeed a death eater he'd be very curious to know what Severus was doing with Caius' mirror.  
  
"This looks a little more suspicious than the other two, but still nothing near the things I found in Slytherin. None of them are in posession of any truly dark objects."  
  
"I can't open this one." Neville reported. "It has to be Miles' trunk. It's the only one I haven't checked, yet."  
  
"Just a moment." Severus quickly returned the photo album to its place and closed the trunk.  
  
He walked over to the still closed trunk and cast a revealing spell over the lock. Nothing. Apparently there wasn't any spell on it at all.  
  
"What spells have you tried on it and what were the results?"  
  
"Well, I started with alohomora, but the lock just clicked and didn't open. So I tried apero next, then declaudus. Both times there was no result at all. I would have had to put Greenie down to try anything stronger than that and I don't think we want him to run off in here."  
  
"Definitely not." Severus agreed and crouched in front of the lock. He could see the slit, but not where the lock closed.  
  
He ran his hands over the lock, then all around the trunk. He didn't feel any magic anywhere on it. A revealing charm on the whole trunk didn't yield any results either.  
  
Severus sat back on the floor and stared at the offending trunk.  
  
"Sniff?" Greenie questioned struggling in Neville's grip in an attempt to get to Severus.  
  
"Not yet, Greenie. We're not done. I'm just trying to figure out what's wrong with this trunk. There's no reason it should still be closed . . . unless . . ." Severus grabbed a hold over and under the lock and pulled. "Aha!"  
  
He let go and tapped the trunk on the sides with both hands and it sprang open.  
  
"How did you think of that?" Neville stared.  
  
"With experience. Your alohomora spell opened the lock but the trunk itself is so old that it doesn't fit exactly anymore and gets stuck."  
  
The inside was just as disappointing. "Clothes, a chess set, some parchment and reserve bottles of ink."  
  
"That last one is a little too big for an ink bottle." Neville remarked.  
  
Severus lifted the robe that was draped over the bottles a little higher. "You're right. That's another of those Muggle pill bottles."  
  
"Drugs?"  
  
"Maybe. Miles is Muggle born, though, so it could be a prescription from a Muggle healer."  
  
"So what does that mean then?"  
  
"That we didn't find anything suspicious in this trunk. Lets try Quintus Palmer."  
  
They almost collided with Juliana on the way out.  
  
"I did it. " she beamed. "They were much easier to open than the ones we practiced on."  
  
"Excellent." Severus said without stopping. "What did you find?"  
  
"Eudora Scattering has the biggest collection of perfume bottles I've ever seen."  
  
"Maybe not all of it really is perfume." Severus hinted. "Anything dark arts related?"  
  
"Nothing. Books. Erotica to be precise. The kind of things you don't want your parents to catch you with."  
  
"So she reads them in school where they can't see her." Severus nodded and opened the door to the second years' dorm. "The others?"  
  
"Ambrosia Melter hoards sweets like Eudora perfume. I grabbed you a pack of gummy bears. She had six, so I doubt she'll notice."  
  
"I love you, Juliana." Severus commented while quickly scanning the trunks for name tags. "Looks like we'll have to open all of these. Alohomora. What about Sally Arden?"  
  
"Some books on the dark arts. Alohomora. But nothing that actually teaches them. They were mostly on the History of the dark arts. Whose trunk are we looking for?"  
  
"Quintus Palmer." Neville volunteered. "Alohomora."  
  
"Oh, this one belongs to some Peter Starwood." Juliana said a little disappointedly.  
  
"And I just had Gordon Dorge and this one is Matt Simmons'." Severus reported.  
  
"This is it. I found it." Neville announced.  
  
Juliana and Severus started towards the trunk Neville had just opened, but never reached it.  
  
"They're coming!" Draco dashed into the room. "I thought you were in third year?"  
  
"Done." Severus replied curtly and waved them towards the door. "Hurry Neville, close the trunk."  
  
They hastened past the staircase.  
  
"Five hundred to twenty." someone moaned below. "I can't believe Hufflepuff trounced us like that. Hufflepuff!"  
  
"I don't even want to think about what will happen, if we have to play Slytherin without Harry." that one sounded like he was already on the stairs.  
  
Severus pulled the door shut behind them as Neville threw himself onto his bed. Juliana took her cue from him and sat down on the one opposite from him. Severus dropped himself onto the floor between them and Draco sat next to Neville.  
  
"Look innocent." Severus ordered. He picked Greenie out of Neville's arm and put him on the floor in front of him. "Come on, Greenie, explore."  
  
Juliana pulled a plastic bag out of her pocket. "Gummy bear, anyone?"  
  
"Sure." Neville beamed. "Thanks."  
  
Severus hesitated for a moment, but then tried a bear as well.  
  
"We need to talk about something innocent." Neville fidgeted.  
  
Draco looked around for a topic. "Hey, what's that?" He stretched across the floor towards a slightly burned piece of parchment that lay under one of the candles.  
  
"Oh, just some letter Ron was about to burn when thy left for the game." Neville answered as Draco grabbed a hold of the parchment and pulled it in. "When they took off without him he threw it at the candle and dashed after them. I guess he meant for it to burn entirely up there, but it fell past the candle and I had to extinquo it."  
  
"Well, then." Draco smirked as the door opened behind him. "Lets see what Weasley's dear Mummy writes."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Pam Briggs – The guillotine was purchased via mail order under an assumed name. It could theoretically have been Lucius who bought it. ... Yep, we are getting to the end. ... Still wondering whether I should write that epilogue or not. I think I might make that a poll.  
  
Kate Wisdom – Gee, and I always fell asleep in 'Geography and Study of Economy' (Yep, that is about what the subject is called here.). I never learned a thing about business, but that much is logical, isn't it?  
  
Kinzey – Thanks. That one was my first HP fic and first fic I ever posted. I originally expected it to be done in a single chapter ... I've learned a bit about realistic expectations of length since then, I guess. This one is much closer to the size I planned it for.  
  
EriEka127 – Thanks.  
  
Kage Shijo – Um ... someone pretending to be Percy is trying to murder Harry at Hogwarts while in Voldemort's captivity/in St Mungos/at the burrow? I'm afraid Percy has an alibi for every single attack and if there were two Percys running around there'd still be the small fact that anyone who saw him would know he's supposed to have graduated several years ago.  
  
Keika no Kaiyou – It's the Gryffindors I tell you: Always jumping to conclusions. You have to be really careful what you say around them.  
  
Thistle – Severus? Yes, could be. Flitwick, Remus and Albus are strong opponents, though. ... Fred and George are definitely doing the best they can to help find the traitor. They're really worried about poor little Harry. ... Poor Greg will have to find a wife that wants to give him a big family ... Hm ... Oh, Millicent ...  
  
Preppygirl – Oh, I do hope the dorm is big enough for Seamus to fit in. Actually I hope it's big enough to fit him and all his dorm mates at the same time. Where else would they sleep? ... Well, in order to run a successful business the twins just had to grow up a little.  
  
Marauder3Moony – Soon, very soon you all will know ...  
  
Iremione – Huh? What two evil Slytherins? My Slytherins are all sweet and harmless, Minnerva. It is your Gryffindors that always cause the trouble. ... Of course Neville will defeat the dark lord. Who else could? ... Whether Harry will manage more such delicious sweets, though ... Ginny is his son's girlfriend. Luci would never give her detention and unfortunately that leaves no other Weasleys than Ron in his power to play with. ... Next attack ... well, there will be another attack, but it won't be on Harry. In other words: We're almost done. ... Draco claims he doesn't like children. Maybe he even believes he doesn't like children, but he's still considering becoming a teacher. ... No, no eating in class. No bubblegum either. That is in fact particularly bad. (It's demonstrating rebellious attitude, I think, and then they end up sticking to the furniture all the time ... No, teachers do not like bubblegum. ... Remember Bubbles in RD?) ... Drago doesn't sound so bad, but I think it's Greek, not Latin. ... I don't think Hermione has thought that far. She probably will next chapter, but not up until now. ... Oh, I can't wait to see that idea of yours! ... Life isn't fair. Seamus will live. ... Greenie? How on earth would Greenie cast a severing charm? (Especially when the only time he was close enough was the first attack.) ... Somehow I suspect you'd have guessed by now, even if I hadn't told you who the traitor is long ago. ... Well, at least somebody once told me she'd write an answer to the Last Lion. No, it wasn't you. I don't have any proof that she actually posted it.  
  
Kalieris – Well, who could not love a little green hedgehog? (Aside from mad-women like Trelawney) ... Okay, I was so sure of pot plant that I checked my dictionary which told me you're partially correct. I should have spelled it pot-plant, but that's just as passable as potted plant. (And seriously I don't mind if the did transfigure cannabis plants. I just needed something to shove under their noses and make a mess with.) ... As for Remus, I'd written him as a Slytherin in MNS long before the fifth book came out. Up to then there had been one hint that he might have been a Gryff, but no proof, and I like Remus. I'd put Ginny, Luna and Neville into Slytherin too, if I could.  
  
wellington – You know where I live? Somehow I doubt that. ... I'm updating anyhow, though.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N: Whatever might that weird tangled muddle be? Where did the picture book come from? And who is about to enter that dorm? Please R/R.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Next: Severus needs to explain the effects a gummy bear has on his magic, Draco is attacked and Lucius has to act fast to save his traitor. 


	21. The Traitor

Disclaimer – All JKR's, nothing mine! Except for a few characters I added.  
  
Disclaimer 2 - Draco drawing dragons belongs to PikaCheeka. Sorry I forgot to mention that in the first chapter of MNS. I sort of adopted the idea subconsciously.  
  
Disclaimer 3 - Severus' raven belongs to J. L. Matthews. I just borrowed him because he's such a perfect pet for Sevi and promise to return him unharmed.  
  
The catar however are all mine and I love them so please don't use without asking me first.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N – This might come as a surprise to some of you, but this is the last chapter. Now I'm taking a poll: Do you want me to write an epilogue or not? Many readers disliked the epilogue of My Name's Severus and this one would be set in the same time with the same characters. Just tell me whether I should write it or not in your review. If I don't write the epilogue, I'll take a two week break before starting to write the Runaway Dragon mini sequel.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 21: The Traitor  
  
-  
  
-  
  
With a scream of rage Ron launched himself at Draco from the door.  
  
"What the?" Harry started confused then caught himself. "Ron!"  
  
Ron however didn't seem to hear him. He'd grabbed Draco's throat and squeezed. Dean and Seamus stood open-mouthed while Draco was fighting for air struggling and kicking.  
  
Juliana shrieked. Severus pulled his wand, but hesitated to use it. He didn't want to hurt the boys.  
  
After the first moment of shock Harry and Neville grabbed a hold of Ron and tried to pull him off, but Draco's desperate unaimed kicks hindered them more than they helped.  
  
"Stupefy!" Severus shouted aiming at Ron and hoping he didn't hit anyone else in the tight fast moving pile.  
  
The spell wouldn't do any actual harm to any of them, though. If he did hit the wrong target he'd just have to try again and apologise later.  
  
The result however was unexpected. All four boys dropped motionless to the ground.  
  
Severus blinked. How had his spell become so powerful? The gummy bear in his mouth suddenly didn't taste all that sweet and innocent anymore.  
  
Dean and Seamus had overcome their first surprise and pried Ron's hands off Draco's throat. They apparently didn't realise that Severus had never expected his spell to be that powerful.  
  
All four boys were still breathing. Severus too breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Wow, I had no idea you can do that with a single stupefy." Seamus commented. "They're still not showing any signs of waking up."  
  
"One can't do that with a single stupefy." Severus admitted. "I put too much magic into the spell and completely forgot I was eating a gummy bear. I only meant to hit Ron so Neville and Harry could pull him off."  
  
Dean eyed the bag of gummy bears with new respect. "These things should come with a warning, if that's what they do to a simple stupefy."  
  
"Neville's accio with gummy bear wasn't that enhanced." Seamus remembered.  
  
Severus wondered just how much he should admit. It was clear to him what had happened. The gummy bears were apparently much stronger conduits than most wands.  
  
"Maybe it's like with wand cores." Juliana suggested. "Severus just has a higher affinity with gummy bears than Neville so they work better for him."  
  
"Not necessarily." Severus decided there was no use hiding this after all. People would experiment more on gummy bears in the future and sooner or later figure it out. "Neville is an averagely talented wizard, maybe even a bit below average. I have much stronger magic. I suspect that the gummy bears' effect grows exponentially with the amount of magic a wizard possesses. We should probably warn Dumbledore against using them."  
  
Seamus swallowed hard. "Just how much more powerful than you is Dumbledore?"  
  
"More." Severus declared. He wasn't supposed to know the exact strength of the headmaster's power as a student, was he? And he just couldn't let it get out just how powerful he himself actually was. There were people who had a very clear idea of the headmaster's strength, after all.  
  
"Don't you think we should revive them?" Dean suggested with a nod towards the four boys on the floor. "Who knows how long they will stay knocked out."  
  
That was in fact a good idea. If they didn't find out how long the spell would last, they wouldn't be able to estimate its exact strength later and couldn't deduct how much power Severus had used once somebody developed a formula for the use of gummy bears in magic.  
  
"You're right." Severus confirmed. "Lets see if we can. Ennervate."  
  
Draco blinked, then massaged his throat with one hand. "Okay, I knew the Weasel was hot headed, but that was a little extreme. Whatever is in that letter?"  
  
Severus shrugged and bent down towards Neville. "Ennervate."  
  
Dean meanwhile did the same for Harry.  
  
"No Carlson, don't." Seamus held back Juliana who had bent down to revive Ron. "I think we'd better wait with that until you're gone. Just in case he's still in such a bad temper when he wakes up."  
  
"It's because of the game." Harry explained running his hands through his messy white hair in a hopeless attempt to restore it to some kind of order. He's in a really bad mood, because we were so hopelessly outclassed by Hufflepuff. I guess he really needed something to hit and you just were the first target that he came across. What are you doing in here anyway?"  
  
"I wanted to show them the photos my Gran sent with her last owl, so I asked them into the common room. When I saw how surprised they were at its looks, I decided to give them a little tour of the tower and show them where I sleep." Neville was a surprisingly good liar. "I thought we'd be long gone by the time you got back, so there wouldn't be any trouble."  
  
"Ah, you're sweet on Carlson, eh?" Seamus laughed.  
  
Neville blushed. "Er . . . I . . . actually . . ."  
  
"Actually, he has his eye on Alice." Juliana grinned. "But we missed her at breakfast today, so he had to make due with us."  
  
Neville blushed even more.  
  
"I think you'd better give me Mrs Weasley's letter." Harry suggested. "I'll give it back to Ron and confirm that you didn't actually read it. That ought to calm him down."  
  
"It isn't really from his Mum after all." Draco said picking up the parchment once again. "It's from his brother Percy."  
  
"Percy?" Harry repeated surprised. "Why would Percy write him again? He just owled two days ago."  
  
"Maybe this is that letter." Draco suggested and held it out to Harry.  
  
"But Ginny said she wanted to keep it. She took it to her dorm with her. Why would Ron burn a letter that's so precious to Ginny?" Harry turned the parchment over to read it and paled. He sank back onto his bed dropping the letter. "No."  
  
The others exchanged some confused glances.  
  
"Harry?" Neville asked worriedly when the boy didn't say anything more.  
  
Harry just stared at him.  
  
Severus picked up the letter. It was a little scorched but still mostly legible. With a little conjecture it was easy to reconstruct the entire text.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I trust this owl finds you well, despite the rather unfortunate latest drawback. I know that you are aware of the critical importance of your mission and will do everything in your power to succeed. Remember also the rewards that await both of us once the mission is successfully completed. Do not waver in your loyalty no matter how much our Lord may test you. We are only his humble servants and tools in his laudable efforts to cleanse our world. Bear in mind how our family's entire future hinges on your success. Only you and I can redeem them and even, if they would not condone our actions now, they will thank us later. Indeed think of our sister and the prestigious marriage she might have a good chance to make, if it wins our Lord's approval. Do not let old sentimentalities stand in your way. The Potter boy has only ever used you and taken all the glory for your actions. His death will free you of a burden and give you the chance to finally realise your potential. His pretence to friendship can bring you nothing, but a painful death when you get between the fronts of the coming war. We must stand firm on the winning side, if we wish to redeem our misguided family. Concerning the mudblood girl I would not bother our Lord with that now. I am aware of her potential and should she survive the war I might agree to support your petition to our Lord once our position and Ginny's marriage have been secured. Remember however that mixing our pure blood with such muggle filth will not please our friends and Lord. Her talent and your record of excellent service might help to convince our Lord to make an exception, though. Therefore it is most crucial that you continue to serve loyally and fulfil your duties to perfection. You should also seek to gain the trust and friendship of others valued by our Lord. They might prove to be valuable allies later. Your chance to work with Mr. Malfoy is an excellent opportunity, I wish had been granted to me. Do not waste it. Most of all, however, in the interest of your wishes as well as all our family, Harry Potter has to die as soon as possible. I trust that you have already taken the necessary steps to assure this.  
  
Your loving brother  
  
Percy of the old and noble house of Weasley  
  
"Ron is the traitor." Severus looked up, then over to where Ron was just beginning to stir on the floor. "We've got him."  
  
"Ron?" Draco asked incredulously.  
  
Severus quietly handed him the letter.  
  
Neville, Seamus and Dean pushed and shoved each other trying to read over Draco's shoulder.  
  
"We need to tie him up." Juliana reminded them. "Don't let him get away."  
  
Ron apparently was more conscious than he'd seemed. At Juliana's words he jumped up and ran for the door.  
  
"Petrificus totalus!" Severus still had a rest of the gummy bear in his mouth and Ron dropped like a stone once again.  
  
"I'll alert the headmaster." Draco decided. "You guys make sure he doesn't get away."  
  
"You can't go through there alone." Severus stopped him. "The Gryffindors will mistake you for an intruder."  
  
"I'll go." Neville decided. "What's the password?"  
  
"Still gummy bear as far as I know." Severus answered. "Hurry. The headmaster will want to know as soon as possible."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Teachers please come to the staff room in ten minutes." Albus Dumbledore's voice rang through the castle. "Important staff meeting in ten minutes."  
  
Lucius looked up from the letter he was writing. Important staff meeting? Whatever could it be this time?  
  
"Cockroach?"  
  
"No, you can not have a cockroach." Lucius thought he'd finally figured out why that idiotic raven kept saying that particular word. Apparently Snape had used the annoying bugs as raven and hedgehog treats.  
  
"Letter?"  
  
"Unfortunately for both of us I will not have the time to finish this right now." Lucius informed the bird. "I have to attend another of those stupid staff meetings."  
  
"Stupid Cockroach!"  
  
Lucius was beginning to wish he hadn't insulted that bird so often. "No, that's not what you really mean to say. You mean to say: Can I have a cockroach, please."  
  
"Stupid Cockroach!"  
  
Well, the sentence was definitely too difficult for a bird. What had he been thinking? But what would Snape think, if he returned and heard the raven say 'stupid cockroach'?  
  
"I hate you, bird." Lucius decided.  
  
"Corvus! Stupid Cockroach!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Always add the water first or your potion ingredients may burn." Corvus advised.  
  
"That's basics. I'm a Potions teacher. Don't you think I'd know that?"  
  
"Stupid Cockroach!"  
  
Lucius suddenly realised that he was trying to reason with a bird. He groaned, buried his face in his hands and hoped that those weren't the first steps towards madness.  
  
"Meeting?" Corvus enquired.  
  
Oh, right! Lucius caught himself just in time before he actually thanked the bird for the reminder and just walked out of the room grabbing his latest class lists on the way. Not that there could have been an attack, but he'd better look as if he thought this could concern the assassin.  
  
"Stupid Cockroach!"  
  
When no answer came to that last insult Corvus just shook out his feathers and hopped onto the desk to tear up the started letter. He'd get to see Cockroach look for it. That should be fun.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"What's going on?" Lucius asked sounding suitably concerned as he entered the staff room.  
  
"I think there must have been another attack. At least that's what the students thought." Professor Sprout was still wearing her Hufflepuff scarf and there were crumbs of cake on it. Apparently she'd come straight from the Hufflepuff victory party.  
  
"The students weren't told to return to their common rooms this time, though." remarked the werewolf who had once again managed to get the best chair right by the fireplace.  
  
From the other end of the room Flitwick nodded his agreement. "Perhaps this is only an issue of discipline. Some of the Gryffmdors did get a little out of hand after their defeat. I had to magically restrain a group of fist years that were throwing stones at a Hufflepuff girl and I doubt that was the only such incident."  
  
"That would be little Missy." Sprout nodded. "Thankfully she only suffered a bruise on her arm, but Phelan almost was pushed down the stairs by two older boys and Kenny showed up at the party with a split lip and refused to say how he got it."  
  
Pince nodded. "We will have to take actions to prevent such abuse in future. The children seem to get more violent with each year."  
  
Remus shook his head. "It's the war. Everybody is scared and more aggressive. The children just don't know how to deal with that."  
  
"You don't see my Ravenclaws behaving like that, do you?" Flitwick countered. "Or the Hufflepuffs. In fact I don't remember the current Slytherins doing anything like it either. Insults and lack of respect, yes, and the occasional fight, but not this forming of violent mobs. The Gryffindors are out of bounds."  
  
"They are a temperamental house." Remus conceded. "And have less self control than the Slytherins, but I wouldn't call them out of bounds. Most returned to their common room quite quietly. It is the first years that are becoming a problem."  
  
"The two that attacked Kenny weren't first years. " Sprout insisted. "We have been far too lenient with the Gryffindors for years, but only Severus ever saw that. He was the only one that kept them in line. Now see what happens without him. Gryffindors are attacking innocent students in the corridors, selling themselves to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, trying to murder one of their own without as much as a thought about the additional lives they put at stake."  
  
"There's nothing to indicate that more than one Gryffindor has joined the death eaters." Remus pointed out, but the atmosphere in the staff room was turning more and more against Gryffindor.  
  
"They are a bunch of no good brats." Filch growled from the corner behind Lucius. "No other house gets that many detentions."  
  
"They are rude and respectless." Trelawney agreed.  
  
"Now, now. They're not that bad." Hagrid said, but then he said the same thing about dragons, three headed dogs and blast ended skrewts. "They're just misunderstood."  
  
"They endanger the other students." stated Sprout.  
  
"They need more discipline." declared Vector.  
  
Lucius was beginning to get seriously worried, but before the situation could escalate any further the headmaster, McGonagall and Snape entered. A very adult Snape, even though he was still carrying that green hedgehog.  
  
That discovery distracted Lucius from the much more dangerous fact that Dumbledore was not twinkling and he almost betrayed himself when the headmaster made a completely unexpected announcement.  
  
"We have caught the traitor."  
  
Cheers went up all around.  
  
"So who is it?" the Muggle Studies teacher asked. "Finnigan? Rash?"  
  
"No and no, Julian. Nobody we would ever have suspected." Dumbledore shook his head. "It is Ronald Weasley."  
  
"A Weasley?" Sprout asked.  
  
"But he's Harry's best friend!" protested Hagrid.  
  
"I suppose you have proof for that." Lucius stated outwardly calm while his mind raced through possible scenarios. The assassin was lost, but there had to be a way to maintain his cover.  
  
"Of course." Dumbledore pulled out a slightly scorched piece of parchment. "Severus, if you could please get Mr. Weasley for me? I have this letter: Dear Ron, . . ."  
  
While the headmaster began to read Snape calmly walked to the door, opened it and pulled Ron Weasley inside by the back of his robes. "Thank you. Baron."  
  
Ron looked white as a sheet. His hands were bound behind his back, but his feet were free. Lucius didn't want to know what exactly the Bloody Baron had done to keep him from running away.  
  
Dumbledore simply read on until he got to 'Mr. Malfoy'. "I wonder why Percy Weasley would think you could sway Voldemort's opinion, Lucius."  
  
"Me?" Lucius put on his best look of righteous indignation. "That can't be. . . . Perhaps he meant it in the context of his sister's hopes for marriage. He must be aware that Draco would never marry against my wishes and meant to warn the boy against giving me a bad impression of his family. Yes, that must be it."  
  
"I see." Dumbledore nodded and continued to read. "He does indeed mention the topic of Ginny's marriage a lot, though he was apparently speaking of Ronald's marriage plans just before."  
  
"Quite obsessed with marriage, isn't he." quipped Julian. "You'd think he was an elderly witch."  
  
McGonagall glared at him, which Julian overlooked with his usual lack of insight.  
  
Dumbledore ignored the comment and finished the letter. Then he looked deep into Ron's eyes. "Do you understand what you've done, Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"My duty towards my family and the wizarding world. You will lose, Dumbledore and all who stand beside you will die. I will not allow my family to be among them."  
  
"Those traps weren't your idea." Dumbledore stated seemingly calm. "Who did you get your instructions from?"  
  
Ron glanced towards Lucius for help.  
  
"Well, boy? Answer him." Lucius hissed. "Or are you afraid of incriminating your brother? He has already provided sufficient proof against himself."  
  
Ron nodded. "Yes, it was Percy. I got my instructions from Percy."  
  
"Very well." Dumbledore sighed. "Mr. Ronald Weasley you have just admitted to repeated attempted murder of a fellow student. You are hereby expelled from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Minerva?"  
  
Lips pressed tightly together McGonagall handed a slightly shabby looking wand to the headmaster who cut it with a quick severing charm. The wand sparked one last time as if in protest. Ron Weasley couldn't entirely suppress a sob as its pieces clattered to the floor.  
  
"I will now inform the ministry and your parents. The aurors will no doubt send somebody over to get you within the next few hours." the headmaster announced.  
  
"The aurors?" Ron paled. "I'm not old enough to go to Azkaban. You can't do that!"  
  
"No, but there are institutions for dangerous under age criminals like you on the continent." Remus informed him. "The Wizengamot has made such arrangements in similar cases before. I believe the last case was a boy that murdered his father about forty years ago. He went to a detention center in Siberia after his trial, I think."  
  
Ron whimpered. "No, please! You can't do that to me. Think of my family. My father is your friend."  
  
"I am quite sure that your father understands the necessity no matter how much your misdeeds will hurt him or your mother." Professor Sprout declared tears glistening in her eyes. "How could you do that to a loving family like yours?"  
  
"I guess we were wrong to assume that our traitor had to be an abused or neglected child from a broken home." Dumbledore sighed once again. "We just automatically expected the traitor to be a Slytherin when in the end it was the Slytherins' efforts that led to his discovery and capture."  
  
"Looks like we owe Slytherin an apology then." Remus stated. "And perhaps some house points."  
  
"You also owe Neville Longbottom and perhaps Ginny Weasley of Gryffindor." Snape added. "And it might be a good idea to officially state the innocence of Seamus Finnigan who did help with the capture after all."  
  
Dumbledore finally smiled again, though it was a rather weak smile. "I think your house might have a chance of winning the house cup this year after all, Severus."  
  
Lucius kept quiet and outwardly calm during this entire discussion. Inside his head however his thoughts were racing. If Ron went on trial he might end up telling the truth about Lucius' involvement there. In fact he could blurt it out at any time. Lucius had an emergency portkey that he constantly carried in his pocket. He could use that to escape and go into hiding, if the boy betrayed him, but it would mean to give up everything. His influence, his good name, his home and family. He'd probably even lose standing with the dark lord, if his fortune was confiscated and thanks to his extortion trial that wasn't all that high at the moment in the first place.  
  
Of course, if he prevented the boy from giving away anything now, he wouldn't need to escape at all. He could serve off the rest of his punishment, which shouldn't be that much longer since Snape was obviously restored to normal, and walk out as if nothing had happened.  
  
There was a way to pull it off, though it involved great risk. Should he be caught in this he would have no route of escape. Still sometimes you had to take a risk.  
  
Just as Trelawney was getting up to head out the door Lucius jumped up as well. "Please excuse me." he stated hastily. "I just remembered I've got a cauldron on the fire. I'd better check up on it."  
  
In his hurry to get out he ran right past Trelawney which forced him to push though between her and Weasley who still stood with his back to the door staring a the pieces of his wand.  
  
Ron's eyes widened for just a second as he felt Lucius bump into him and push a tiny glass object into his tied hands. He fingered it carefully. A vial?  
  
Why would Lucius give him some potion? Was it poison to kill him before he could betray their Lord at his trial?  
  
But how was he expected to bring it to his mouth with his hands still tied to his back? Wouldn't whoever finally untied him notice that he was holding something and take it away from him?  
  
He wasn't given much time to contemplate his problem. Snape took charge of him again and led him to a small room filled with empty shelves. The door closed behind him and he heard the key turn in the lock. So now the best he could hope for was to get locked up for life in some more comfortable place than Siberia? He'd once heard there was a detention center for juvenile delinquent wizards somewhere in France, but would anyone there even speak English? Ron didn't know any French.  
  
A sudden pull behind his navel drew him out of his thoughts and dropped him right into an expensively furnished bedroom. Wide-eyed Ron turned around and found a skinny house elf in a ratty pillowcase staring at him open mouthed with a feather duster in her hand.  
  
"What is you doings here, Sir?"  
  
"Um ... I don't know." Ron stuttered. "Where is here?"  
  
"This ises Mr Malfoy Sir's bedroom, Sir."  
  
Ron blinked. "I'm at Malfoy Manor?" It only took him a moment to recover, though. "Then inform your Lady of my presence and untie me, elf!"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Letter?" Corvus demanded, but Cockroach didn't seem to be in the mood to look for the destroyed parchment.  
  
Lucius had cast the spell that remote activated the emergency portkey the moment he had closed the door to his quarters behind him. Now he was in the middle of enspelling a new emergency portkey. He wouldn't feel safe until it was completed and he wouldn't let some idiot raven keep him from that. The report of the disaster to Lord Voldemort could wait that long no matter how urgent it was.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
When they arrived at dinner that evening the students found the tables empty and all teachers, including both Professor Malfoy and Professor Snape waiting at the head table. Even Professor Trelawney was there which caused some confusion among the first years who'd never seen her before.  
  
Whispers spread from the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. The traitor had been caught? It had been Seamus Finnigan, no Ginny Weasley, no Neville Longbottom. No, no, no all wrong. Seamus, Ginny and Neville had been the ones to catch him. It had been Ron Weasley.  
  
The Ravenclaws snorted at that information the Hufflepuffs shook their heads in disbelief. Nicodemus Hanson was heard muttering that he was fine with anything, if only the traitor stopped bothering them from now on.  
  
Luisa Hunter-Moor dashed into the great hall almost five minutes late and blushed as everybody's attention turned to her. She looked relieved when the headmaster stood up the moment she had sat down.  
  
"I have very good news, and some not quite that good news for you." he announced. "The good news is that the traitor has been found. It was Mr. Ronald Weasley. He was expelled from this school and his wand has been broken. The pieces are now in my possession and will be handed over to his family as soon as they arrive. The bad news are that the traitor himself has managed to escape with a port key that he somehow managed to sneak past us. He is currently no longer on school grounds and should not pose a danger without his wand. Should you see him, however, please do not try to apprehend him yourself. Report the sighting to me or the ministry right away and leave it to the aurors to capture him. Do not trust him in case he should approach you and under no circumstances let him back onto school grounds."  
  
There was a renewed round of whispering. It was hard to believe that Ron Weasley of all people was indeed the traitor. The Weasleys had always stood firmly against the dark arts and Voldemort, and Ron had been Harry's best friend for six years.  
  
Harry, easy to find thanks to his bright white mob of hair, was sitting at the far end of the Gryffindor table head bent in misery. Next to him Hermione Granger, Ron's other former best friend didn't look much better, but she had a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder anyway. The pair was flanked by Harrys dorm mates Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan who did their best to fend off all the curious questions directed towards Harry. Dean Thomas was talking to the two other Gryffindor sixth year girls, probably trying to explain the events as well.  
  
"Now I want to apologise in the name of the whole school to everybody else that was under suspicion from us or their fellow students."  
  
Remus Lupin cleared his throat and Severus Snape gave the headmaster a pointed look.  
  
"A special apology to Slytherin house, who were our main suspects only on grounds of Voldemort being a former Slytherin himself." Dumbledore stopped to look over the crowd of students. Many were still whispering and not paying him any attention at all. "That leaves only the matter of the house points I have to award the students that finally discovered and captured the traitor."  
  
Ah, that got their attention. At least most of them were looking towards him expectantly now.  
  
"Fifty points each to Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom for their gathering of evidence and capturing the traitor. Thirty points each to Juliana Carlson, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Harry Potter for their assistance in the actual capture. Twenty points each to Theodore Nott, Ginny Weasley and Alice Mortimer for their investigations and gathering of important information. Ten points each to Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson, Estella Rashton, Millicent Bullstrode, Mike Marst, Sandy Mortimer, Susan Hendringer and Hannah Hayhall for their help in the investigations. Additional points will be awarded as soon as I have received a complete list of all participants from Mr. Nott."  
  
Lucius Malfoy wasn't listening anymore, though. He was staring at his son in utter disbelief. Draco had investigated and captured the traitor? His own son? Voldemort would kill him for this!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
In the end Voldemort did not resort to such extreme measures, though Lucius' standing among his fellow death eaters was still at an all time low five months later.  
  
Ron and Percy Weasley weren't caught by the aurors, but the search for them was so thorough that they were forced to flee out of the country. As they couldn't afford to flee to America, Lucius suspected they chose to hide under a new identity somewhere in France where they could help to mobilise the former followers of Grindelwald for Voldemort. Of course that task might also have taken them to Germany.  
  
After a lengthy time of 'recovery', which he had spent mostly sneering about Lucius' efforts at teaching, Severus Snape had finally returned towork after the end of the Easter holidays and Lucius had finally been able to return home.  
  
Aside from occasional fits of rage about his son's disloyalty, which he took out on his house elves, Lucius felt he was finally over the consequences of the ordeal and indignity of having to be a Hogwarts teacher.  
  
Life was beginning to look up again, he thought as he made himself comfortable on his favourite couch in his private sitting room and unfolded his paper. Perhaps he could arrange a little informal dinner with some of the higher ups in Voldemort's ranks. That should be a first step towards regaining his former position and it would be fun as well.  
  
A slight breeze wafted in through the open window carrying the warm smell of summer. Lucius smiled. The distinct sound of wings flapping.  
  
"Cockroach!"  
  
Lucius shot up from his seat just as a large bird with gleaming black feathers landed on the couch next to him.  
  
"Letter." he declared and held out his leg.  
  
Lucius glared at the intruder and grabbed the letter as quickly as possible. "Thanks. Now, get lost!"  
  
"Stupid Cockroach!" the bird declared and with an elegant jump returned to the air and sailed out the window.  
  
"Stupid bird." muttered Lucius and opened the unwelcome letter.  
  
My dear old friend Lucius,  
  
I trust this letter finds you well. I myself have been the unfortunate victim of a Potions accident, curtsey of a first year Gryffindor, in which I broke my wrist. Madame Pomfrey of course had no problems fixing the damage right away, but informed me that my wrist will remain slightly stiff for several weeks. This will of course severely hinder my brewing rendering me unfit to teach Potions for the rest of the school year. I am sure that you are aware that another change of teacher, especially since we are only one week away from the finals, would be extremely difficult for the class. I have therefore convinced Albus to ask you back to finish the rest of the year. You are after all already familiar with the students and will have no problem taking them through their exams. I am looking forward to seeing you at breakfast on Monday where I will give you all the necessary papers and time tables for the exams.  
  
Yours,  
  
Severus Snape  
  
Lucius had to read the letter a second time before he could believe his misfortune.  
  
"Nooooo! " he yelled and threw his paper to the floor.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Ginny tried to stop her knees from shaking as she sat outside the great hall waiting to take her Potions practical. It was her first oral OWLs exam and the knowledge that Severus Snape was not going to be the one asking the questions did not help her nerves in the slightest.  
  
It seemed like the other candidates had taken hours in there.  
  
Finally the door opened and a still very pale and exhausted looking Bibiana Morris stepped out.  
  
"Ms Weasley Virginia!" a voice called from inside.  
  
Ginny took one last deep breath and walked in.  
  
"Weasley?" the chairwoman of the commission was asking the headmaster. "Related to those two criminals the ministry has been searching for for months?"  
  
Ginny stared at the floor. Would she get that wherever she went from now on?  
  
"Their sister." Dumbledore confirmed. "I assure you that Ginny is nothing like those two, though. We have taught four more of her brothers who all turned out fine upstanding members of wizarding society. Percy always was the odd one out in the family. We can only assume that he mislead Ron. Ginny was always closer to her brothers Fred and George who run a successful business in Diagon Alley."  
  
"So you never had any contact with your criminal brothers at all, Ms Weasley?" the chairwoman asked clearly doubtful.  
  
Ginny had to fight down tears. She hoped they weren't audible in her voice as she answered.  
  
"Of course I had contact with them sometime. They're my brothers. But I was only their baby sister, not their confident. They knew the family would never help them after what they did. Mum was devastated when she heard. Harry and Ron always seemed so close. He was almost a member of the family." she sniffed. "I don't know why they did that."  
  
"It's alright, Ginny." Professor Malfoy said a little awkwardly. "None of us blame you." Then he turned towards the chairwoman. "The students need to concentrate on their exams. You are not helping the poor girl by bringing up such emotionally disturbing problems. I hope you realise that this is going to have consequences for her performance."  
  
The chairwoman actually blushed.  
  
Lucius smiled. Maybe this part of the job wasn't so bad after all.  
  
"Now Ginny, if I asked you to brew a sleeping potion using the ingredients on that worktable?"  
  
Ginni glanced at the table and almost could have laughed again. Could Malfoy make this any easier. "You want me to brew the drought of living death?"  
  
Lucius nodded gravely. "Indeed. Do you feel up to that?"  
  
"Of course. We learned that one in first year."  
  
"You brewed a potion of that strength in first year?" the chairwoman asked slightly surprised.  
  
"No Madame, Professor Snape only went over it theoretically. After all it has only two ingredients. He never made us brew something that simple."  
  
"He did potions with more than two ingredients in first year?" the chairwoman asked.  
  
"As you noted yourself the drought of living death is a rather powerful potion to entrust a first year to brew. Severus usually makes them brew more harmless potions that require more skill. This gives the students the chance to learn all the basic techniques early on and leaves them free to concentrate on the more dangerous advanced potions later on." Dumbledore remarked. "If you looked up the records you may have noticed that our students have a higher average in Potions than other schools'."  
  
Ginny decided to get to work. If she could concentrate on her potion that would distract her from the chairwoman. She understood that the ministry assigned a stranger for that job to assure that the exams were indeed fair, but did they have to pick that witch this year? Or would any witch have reacted to her like this?  
  
The potion was finished in a matter of minutes and Ginny set it aside to cool. Professor Malfoy had several more questions, which she answered easily. Was he ever going to move beyond the first year curriculum?  
  
Apparently not.  
  
"Excellent, Ms Weasley. I believe that concludes the Gryffindor exams." he said. "Our next candidate is a Hufflepuff, right?"  
  
"Mr. Anderews, Norbert." the chairwoman's assistant read out as Ginny walked out still hardly able to believe that it had been this easy.  
  
That should earn her an E at the very least. If only the rest of her exams went that well too.  
  
As it turned out E was the worst grade anyone got on their Potions OWL that year. Lucius Malfoy had indeed ended up grading the finals as he did homework.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
kateydidnt – Oh yes, and those gummy bears just proved their heroism once again and saved Draco from the evil traitor. (Well, with a little help from Sevi.)  
  
Kalieris – That's the thing. That last epilogue got a lot of negative reviews, but also seems to have its fans. Hence the poll ...  
  
Thistle – Um ... Still feeling sorry for Ron? ... And the answer to all of your questions is yes! (Sorry, I owed Ron some abuse for the way he treated poor Ginny in Slytherin Rising and I never did like him much.)  
  
holly – (silver fox tail rises into the air proudly) Yep, I did that on purpose. Too many of you kept guessing Ron so I had to accuse Seamus more.  
  
Pam Briggs – Sorry, I owed Ron some revenge for mistreating Ginny in Slytherin Rising. ... They got through a lot of trunks, because there were three of them and they hadn't expected the Gryffindor trunks to be so much easier to open than the Slytherin ones. In Slytherin only first and second year trunks open to a simple alohomora.  
  
JerseyPike – (silver fox snout peeks shyly around corner) Sorry? ... Gee, I knew that wouldn't go over well with all the Ron fans ... Friends?  
  
lil-teddy-bear – Should have bet all of it. Ah well, I'm not giving out prizes anyway. (I don't have that much money.)  
  
Marauder3Moony – Done. ... This chapter is when you should eat gummy bears. That way you can realistically taste the chapter.  
  
EriEka127 –Thanks.  
  
elsa – Thanks.  
  
Andrew-Squee – Not by Sevi and Draco, but by a lot of readers. (Now that he's revealed I'm answering traitor questions. You asked at exactly the right time.)  
  
kalariah – Nope, you're actually spot on. Good going!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N: Please participate in the poll: Review and tell me whether I should write an epilogue similar to the one in MNS or not. 


	22. Epilogue

Disclaimer – All JKR's, nothing mine! Except for a few characters I added.  
  
Disclaimer 2 - Draco drawing dragons belongs to PikaCheeka. Sorry I forgot to mention that in the first chapter of MNS. I sort of adopted the idea subconsciously.  
  
Disclaimer 3 - Severus' raven belongs to J. L. Matthews. I just borrowed him because he's such a perfect pet for Sevi and promise to return him unharmed.  
  
The catar however are all mine and I love them so please don't use without asking me first.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N – Well, the poll result is very clear, so here's the promised sequel. Language warning for those of you who speak German. If any of you sent me an e-mail lately and didn't get an answer, please resend it. It seems a number of mails were eaten by something on the way ... Don't they feed our mail server properly?  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Epilogue  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Althea Harper stopped and stared at the train before her in surprise. This thing belonged in a museum. It wasn't even a hover train, nor did it seem to be electric. Paul had mentioned that life at Hogwarts was quite old fashioned, but Althea had never expected anything like this.  
  
"Come on girl, I don't want to miss the train because of you." Paul called from further down the platform.  
  
That wasn't quite fair since there was still a quarter of an hour left until the departure, but Althea took a hold of her hovering trunk again anyway and guided it down the platform. It had been extremely nice of the Lestranges to take her into their home, after all. They hadn't had to do that.  
  
Paul Lestrange was a prefect at Hogwarts, therefore the school had asked him to help Althea out. Althea and her family lived in the moon colony and because it had no school for witches and wizards, she'd been invited to return to Earth and attend Hogwarts. A place on a space shuttle was very expensive, though and her parents hadn't been able to afford two. Thus the school had arranged for the Lestranges to get Althea from the space port, take her shopping for her school supplies and give her a place to stay until the start of term.  
  
Paul had been an ideal candidate, because his mother was what the wizards apparently called a Muggle and thus the Lestranges' home wasn't that different from what Althea was used to. Well, if one ignored the fact that one could go outside without wearing a space suit and that there were actual plants growing under the open sky.  
  
The last week had been an amazing experience for Althea. Even though she'd been born on Earth, she could barely remember what it had been like to live on the planet and everything had seemed terribly new. And now things were about to get even newer!  
  
Paul helped her onto the train and found her a compartment and then left to meet with the other prefects. His job was done, Althea realised. She was safely on the way to Hogwarts where the teachers would take care of her.  
  
A few minutes passed as Althea looked out of the window watching the many people milling about. Some were wearing Muggle clothes, others arrived already in their robes. Those, Althea concluded, were probably from the purely wizarding families, Mr. Lestrange had told her about. They were completely unfamiliar with modern technology, he had said, and used magic instead.  
  
Mr. Lestrange had even showed her that Paul's trunk didn't include a hover generator, but when Mr. Lestrange had cast a levitation charm on it and Althea had switched on the hover function on hers they had reacted exactly the same.  
  
"See," Mr. Lestrange had beamed at her. "That's the difference between wizards and Muggles. Different methods, same result."  
  
Unfortunately, if you had magical talent, you couldn't just decide not to become a witch, though. If you didn't learn how to use your magic, it kept doing all sorts of dangerous things. Althea shuddered as she remembered the scolding she'd gotten when her magic had teleported her primary school teacher through the classroom wall. Mrs Gonzales had only ended up inside an air dock, but Althea hadn't known what was behind that wall. The stern old lady could just as well have ended up outside in the thin moon atmosphere where she would no doubt have died without her space suit.  
  
Behind her the compartment door opened and she turned around hastily. Two red haired children, both taller than Althea stood in the door.  
  
"Ein Schlammblut." the younger, a boy, frowned.  
  
"Konstantin, benimm dich!" the girl hissed at him, then turned towards Althea. "Hi, please forgive my brother's behaviour. He's just nervous. It's his first time in another country. I'm Sabine, Sabine Wiesler. His name's Konstantin Wiesler."  
  
Althea smiled nervously. "I'm Althea Harper. And I'm nervous, too." she told Konstantin. "We moved to the moon when I was four and this is my first time back. Where are you from?"  
  
The other Hogwarts students from the moon had arrived on the same shuttle she had, though they'd each gone to a different guest family afterwards. Althea would have recognised the two, if they'd been part of the group.  
  
"Hamburg." the boy said. "That's in Germany."  
  
"Our family is originally from England, though." Sabine added. "You may hear of the Weasleys someday. They are a very big and old family. One of the greatest wizarding families in fact."  
  
"But didn't you say your name was ..."  
  
"Wiesler, yes." Konstantin confirmed. "Two Weasleys were sent on a mission to Germany during the great war and when everything fell apart in Britain they were stranded there for a while and had to make their homes there. They changed their family name to Wiesler, which is the closest German name to Weasley."  
  
"Why didn't they just keep their name, though?" Althea asked fascinated.  
  
"Because the Germans had problems with the pronunciation. They just wanted to make it easier for them." Sabine said.  
  
"Don't you believe one word those two tell you." a voice came from the still open door. "It's all lies."  
  
The speaker was another red haired boy.  
  
"They fled to Germany and changed their names, because they were traitors and the aurors were looking for them." he explained. "Never trust a Wiesler. They're a bunch of dark wizards and murderers."  
  
Sabine glared at him furiously. "They were heroes!"  
  
"They tried to kill an orphaned young wizard who'd believed the younger of them to be his friend. A kind, innocent young boy." the newcomer stated. "Are you a first year?"  
  
Althea nodded.  
  
"Don't make friends with that Wiesler boy. He'll probably be just as untrustworthy as his ancestor." he advised. "Is that your trunk?"  
  
Althea nodded again and the stranger grabbed the trunk and headed for the door. "Come on then, we'll find you some more promising people to make friends with."  
  
Althea had no choice but to follow. She gave the Wieslers an apologetic shrug. "Sorry, but he has all my things."  
  
"Hey, wait up. That's my trunk!" she called after the boy as they ran down the corridor outside.  
  
He finally stopped at the end of the wagon. "Sorry," he said. "But you really shouldn't trust the Wieslers and if you're seen with them too much, other people won't trust you either and you look like you don't know anybody, yet. What's your name?"  
  
"Althea. And you are?"  
  
"Simon Weasley, fifth year prefect of Gryffindor house."  
  
"Then you know Paul? Paul Lestrange. He's a prefect, too." she asked in an attempt to distract him from the topic of the Wieslers.  
  
She could understand that the Weasleys felt rather strongly about being betrayed by members of their own family, but it didn't sit too well with her that they transferred that to those people's descendants. What had Sabine and Konstantin done to deserve such treatment?  
  
"Ravenclaw sixth year." Simon nodded.  
  
"He picked that compartment for me. He'll be worried, if he doesn't find me there later."  
  
"Then I'll tell him where I took you." Simon decided. "Come on."  
  
They walked through several wagons of the now already moving train until finally Simon stopped outside a compartment with several small girls inside.  
  
"Hi Jessie." Simon stuck his head into the compartment. "Are those first years?"  
  
"What if they are?" another read head answered.  
  
Since Simon seemed to like her, Althea supposed she was another Weasley rather than a Wiesler.  
  
"Got room for one more? She was stuck with the Wieslers."  
  
"Oh, you poor thing!" Jessie exclaimed. "Come on in. We'll make room."  
  
There was some sliding and pushing about and soon Althea found herself squished in between Jessie and a tiny black haired girl.  
  
"Um ... I'm Althea Harper, by the way." she introduced herself. "Muggle born."  
  
"Jessie Weasley, second year Gryffindor. Simon is my cousin."  
  
"I'm Haley Malfoy." said the silver blond girl that was squished between the wall and the black haired one. "One hundred percent pure witch. The Malfoy line is one of the oldest in existence."  
  
"Oh, shut up." the black haired girl playfully swiped at her head. "Ignore the posh talk, Althea. Haley just likes to flaunt her family name. I'm Arria."  
  
She didn't state her last name and Haley giggled at the disappointed faces of the other girls. Apparently Arria had been teasing them with that before.  
  
The girl right opposite from Haley introduced herself as Jenny LaCroix and her best friend was the slightly round Marlene Longbottom.  
  
"My uncle is the head of Slytherin house. " Marlene confided in them. "I so hope I get into his house."  
  
"Of course." Arria stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Slytherin is the best."  
  
"Nonsense Gryffindor is much cooler." insisted Jessie Weasley.  
  
"No way." laughed Haley. "We're all Slytherins here, right?" she asked the last girl.  
  
"Right." she answered. "I'm Andy Tyler, by the way."  
  
The girls were fun. They shared such wondrous things as chocolate frogs and everyflavour beans and even a canary cream with Althea. All the feathers that that last one left in the compartment were rather uncomfortable, though and they decided not to eat any more of those while still on the train.  
  
The others were all from wizarding families and seemed to know everything about magic. They told Althea about the sorting and the houses, about ghosts and brooms and wizarding pets.  
  
Althea began to feel a little shabby for not having anything to share with them in return, so she finally pulled out the package of gummy bears her mother had given her as a going away present. She'd been unwilling to eat that last gift from home up until now, but sooner or later she'd have to, anyway.  
  
The girls stared at the offered sweets wide eyed. At first Althea thought they had never seen such Muggle sweets before.  
  
"Are those really gummy bears?" Andy breathed in awe.  
  
"Of course." Althea shrugged. "What's so special about that?"  
  
"Gummy bears are really powerful." Jenny explained. "Only aurors are allowed to eat them while doing magic."  
  
"They're forbidden." Haley nodded.  
  
"But we're not doing magic, yet." grinned Marlene. "I've always wanted to eat a gummy bear."  
  
Reverently each girl took a gummy bear and placed it in her mouth.  
  
"An ancestor of mine discovered the magical power of gummy bears." Arria explained her eyes half closed as she savored the taste of the forbidden treat. "He studied them as a Potions project at first, but then discovered that they enhance charms and other wand magic as well."  
  
"You ... you're a Snape!" Jenny gasped and the other girls squealed in excitement while Haley and Arria clung to each other giggling.  
  
"Is that something special?" Althea asked.  
  
"At least as special as being a Malfoy." Haley declared.  
  
"I have a gummy bear wand." Marlene confided. "If Severus Snape hadn't discovered gummy bears. I'd probably have to make due with unicorn hair or phoenix feather and wouldn't be nearly as powerful. The development of gummy bear wand cores saved many witches and wizards who'd up to then been considered almost Squibs."  
  
"What's a Squib?" Althea asked confused.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Three hours later they were standing in the great hall nervously awaiting their sorting.  
  
"Slytherin, I have to be a Slytherin." Althea heard Haley murmur to herself like a mantra.  
  
It was beginning to get on her nerves. Why did everybody except her have a house preference? She still didn't understand the differences. What if she was sorted into the wrong house?  
  
"Harper, Althea!" Marlene's uncle read out.  
  
Would it have helped if Marlene had told him that she was her friend?  
  
Too late now. On wobbly knees Althea walked up to the stool and placed the hat on her head.  
  
"Well, well, well, from the moon colony, are you?" a voice rang inside her head. "That's quite far away. And you came here all alone? That takes a lot of courage. You miss your family, though and you want to make good friends. Hm ... either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, I think."  
  
Hufflepuff? But she didn't even know anyone from Hufflepuff! She'd only met Ravenclaws and Gryffindors so far, and a lot of people who wanted to be Slytherins.  
  
"I see." said the hat. "Gryffindor!"  
  
Althea quickly took off the hat. Where was the Gryffindor table again? Oh there, it had to be the one that was clapping so loudly. Simon was sitting there, too and he'd said that he was a Gryffindor prefect and there was Jessie at the far end.  
  
Simon gave her a thumbs up sign as she sat down next to Jessie and Althea smiled at him in return, but her eyes remained glued to the front of the hall. She had to know where her friends went. They all thought they'd be Slytherins, but she really hoped that at least one would be a Gryffindor.  
  
It took a while until Professor Longbottom finally reached "LaCroix, Jennifer! "  
  
Jenny almost ran to the stool and was promptly sorted into Slytherin as she'd wished and so was "Longbottom, Marlene!" right after her.  
  
"Well, no surprise there." a boy commented to Jessie. "Two typical Slytherin families. Have been for ages."  
  
"Malfoy, Haley!" took longer to sort.  
  
"Gryffindor." the boy commented. "When it takes this long to sort a Malfoy, they always go into Gryffindor."  
  
"Really?" Althea asked her hopefully.  
  
The boy looked at her oddly. Was it improper for a first year to address older students?  
  
"Gryffindor!" the hat announced and Althea jumped up and welcomed Haley with a hug. The poor girl looked like she needed it too. She was devastated about not being in Slytherin.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll stick together." Althea tried to console her. "We're going to have a great time."  
  
"But Arria has been my best friend all my life. " sniffed Haley. "We always thought we'd be together."  
  
"Maybe she'll be a Gryffindor too." Althea suggested. "She hasn't been sorted, yet."  
  
"Snapes never become Gryffindors." Haley shook her head. "They're Slytherins or Ravenclaws."  
  
Arria took very long on the stool. Althea was beginning to get worried when she suddenly sat up very straight.  
  
"Gryffindor." the hat said sounding a little pouty.  
  
Arria trotted over to them looking about as happy as the hat had sounded.  
  
"Stupid hat." she grumbled, but Haley beamed at her.  
  
"Never mind." the blonde girl consoled her. "We'll just be the best Slytherins a bunch of Gryffindors can be."  
  
In the meantime the sorting moved on: "Tyler, Andrea."  
  
Andy frowned at Professor Longbottom for calling her by her full name and placed the hat on her head.  
  
"Slytherin!" it decided at once.  
  
Andy forgave the Professor right away and proudly marched off to her house table.  
  
The last person to be sorted was "W-I-Ser ... no, sorry, W ... W-EE-S-Leer, Con-Stan-Tine."  
  
"Konstantin." Konstantin corrected. "It's Konstantin Wiesler. Nothing to do with con, or leer."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Jessie commented to the girls at the Gryffindor table. "Nothing at all."  
  
The hat took its time with Konstantin. All around Althea people started commenting about being hungry and that the hat should better hurry up. She felt sorry for poor Konstantin. Didn't anybody even want to give him a chance?  
  
"Gryffindor." the hat finally sighed.  
  
Konstantin jumped up, swiped it off his head and threw it to the floor.  
  
"Was? Verdammter Scheißhut!"  
  
He was very lucky that none of the teachers understood German and they only deducted five points from Gryffindor for the abuse of the sorting hat.  
  
Konstantin made his way to the Gryffindor table in complete silence. Nobody wanted to applaud his sorting, least of all the Gryffindors.  
  
"You mean we have to put up with him in all our classes for seven years?" Arria groaned.  
  
"At least you don't have to share your dorm with him." another new Gryffindor, who, if Althea remembered correctly, had been announced as 'Creevey, Nicholas', commented. "I want a transfer."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Okay, big sorry to Laureselde and Iremione. Somehow your precious, beautiful reviews for chapter 20 were not passed on to me by ff.net's review alert. Which is an even bigger pity, because they are such long, interesting ones. So here are my better late than never answers now:  
  
Laureselde – No jealousy alone is not the reason, but Percy and clever manipulation are. Ron has always wanted to do something special and get recognition for it and if he's told that he'ss doing it for his brother and entire family ... Who said Voldemort asked Luci what he wanted to do? It was a clear and simple order and you know what happens to those who disobey their dark lord. ... Ron didn't think the first attack through well enough. He simply didn't consider the possibility that Ginny would might be close enough to be hit. He was more careful about hat in later attacks. ... Staying with Harry when he was attacked by the half yeti would have meant a high risk to his own life. If Hagrid and the students hadn't been able to subdue the creature, it would have attacked others once it was done with Harry. Going for help was the perfect excuse. ... Lucius tried to train him, yes. Voldemort didn't bother to meet with him personally at all. ... And by so obviously pointing at it, Ron also made sure that everybody else's eyes were on the snitch as well when he fired that spell (and it's a charm, not a curse. It's not even meant to be offensive.). ... Grin! Ron just 'happened' to have a conversation with some other friends that Harry wasn't interested in. He almost sacrificed Hermione in this one, but did his best not to hit her. ... Ron had of course planned running for help ahead of time. He talked several scenarios through with Luci and picked the one he thought fit the situation he found best. (Neither of them knew what Hagrid's next dangerous animal would be.) ... Yes, it was an error of the investigators to assume that Luci, as Potions teacher, would have recognised the potion and found a ay to neutralise it. Sevi could have, but Luci, though he is good at Potions, is not an expert. Ron told him what was on there and all Luci had to do was look up the counter. ... 'Meow?!' Mrs Norris stalks off deeply offended. ... By the way: Ro never was on the suspects list. The boys just never considered him.  
  
Iremione – Like most Slytherins, Susan doesn't find Professor Snape dreadful at all. He is the very image of strong and protective! What a hero! A girl can really feel safe with him around. ... Hermione was on Harry's team, not Sevi's and he just assumed that she was just to moral to pick locks, especially those of her own house mates' private trunks. He didn't think she'd be comfortable with the idea. ... Why not post it? I've got nothing against it, you know. I'm really looking forward to it and maybe some others are too. ... What did Juliana do? My poor girl! ... Huh, me? I'm absolutely sweet and harmless. I'm just a Slytherin. ... Sure, if the teacher's name just happens to be Jose ... Well, I'm pretty sure Drago isn't Latin. I didn't see Gladiator, I'm afraid, but maybe it was just the Spanish translation? Noble Romans had three names, a first name, family name, and a line nickname, that could well have been 'the dragon' Draco. (Tacitus was such a third name. It means 'the silent one' and most people refer to the man as Tacitus. Ceasar, too was the third name of Caius from the family Julius. Someone told me that one means elephant. Cocles = one- eye, Cunctator = the hesitant, Maximus = the great, Sceavola = the left handed ... Is this running away with me? Greenie, stop it!) By the way Comodus and Calligula are third names, too. (I said stop it Greenie!) ... Hermione would not have remained silent, if she'd even suspected who the traitor was. Harry is too dear to her for that. ... Now you know why Slytherins are often so grumpy. ... How many said the right name? Too many! That's why I had to make Seamus this suspect. Sevi overlooked that one can be good at severing charms without being best in class, especially if that class includes one Hermione Granger. ... Intrigued by the muddle? So am I. No, I don't have the slightest idea what it might be either. ... Well, the traitor can always give away Luci's involvement in the whole mess.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
And here are the last chapter's review responses:  
  
JKH – Sorry, but I can't write something that I don't have any ideas for. As for Draco and Ginny, who said they even stayed a pair? The future teachers think the Malfoys have Weasley blood, but they aren't sure and if they do, there's no telling what generation it happened in. Maybe a son or grandson or even great grandson of Draco married a descendant of one of Ginny's brothers.  
  
RandiWeasley – Thanks. ... I'd have written more either way, the question was just more of what story. I can't not write. (Though I could perhaps not post, if I had to.)  
  
J. L. Matthews – I intended to write more about Ron's motives, but somehow it never quite seemed to fit. I just couldn't imagine Ron giving a big fiery speech like that. It didn't feel like him. My original idea for the fic was to put several Ron POVs in all through the fic, which would have explained his motives better, but even if I'd have managed never to say his name I couldn't have done it without giving too much away. ... Ah, but I didn't have this written back then. I only had the idea for it. A review from you certainly is worth the writing, though. (And most reviewers wanted this chapter anyway.)  
  
EriEka127 – Done. Hope you liked it.  
  
Ruby – That would have been an option, but in front of everybody else he couldn't do Avada Kedavra and he had nothing more subtle ready. The portkey was the fastest and safest solution.  
  
Thistle – Oh, I'm sure the students are very happy with Luci now, but Albus and Sevi aren't. They have that weird idea that a good teacher teaches his students something. ... Um ... this is an MNS-style epilogue, I'm afraid. That means it's set in the year 2345, so the boys are long gone. ... Mini- sequel. Actually it will be closer to a three chapters long epilogue, so don't expect too much.  
  
Muggle1 – I know. I apparently can't do these things, but I learned a little more about writing action scenes. ... Don't expect too much of the RD 'sequel'. It'll be only about three chapters long.  
  
Grimsdale – Okay.  
  
Laughing Cat – Thanks. Here's the epilogue, hope you liked.  
  
firecracker – A sequel? I'm afraid I don't even have a plot idea for one right now, so it doesn't look good for that at the moment, but never say never. Maybe an idea will strike me someday. Here's the epilogue right now, though.  
  
Pam Briggs – I'm afraid Percy is indeed destined to be misled. He has never thought to judge anything for himself so far and I think he's too old to learn it by now. He will continue to follow the opinions of whoever is his most admired figure of authority at the time. The moment he ends up with a death eater for a boss he will go dark (without being evil. He just can't judge right or wrong for himself.)  
  
zippy zany – Sorry, no hints, but I'm thinking of RD's Sarah, or somebody like her. He would not do well with any of the students, as they are too young and inexperienced to deal with the problems he'd bring into a marriage and his fellow teachers are too old. They're either already married to somebody else, or past the age of having children.  
  
samson – Okay, epilogue it is. There's quite a majority for it. I wonder where all the people who were against it in MNS went ...  
  
Finn the Cat – Thanks. I know, but I didn't find another way to do this. The boys had to know where everybody was during the attacks. ... Mit klauen bin ich nicht so happy, aber wie wär's mit mittels Disclaimer ausborgen? Da hätt ich nicht das Geringste dagegen, würde mich sogar geehrt fühlen. Vielleicht bringt's mir ja sogar den einen oder anderen neuen Leser ein ...  
  
ManicReversed – I don't think this really tied up any loose threads, but tell me what you'd like to know and I'll answer it either in an email, or a review response on the first chapter of my next fic.  
  
Tenshi – Sorry, no sequel ideas in mind right now (and it's a bad idea to write a story without an idea. I remember having to do that in school once. Somebody was hearing steps following him/her and I ended up letting the steps just go away. The professor made me write the whole thing again ... wonder whether she liked the giant robot I finally used as my solution ...)  
  
db – Don't worry, the RD mini sequel will come. It'll be really short, though, so I hope you won't be disappointed.  
  
jamie469 – Ah, I see you guessed exactly what I had in mind. Well done!  
  
kateydidnt – Wow, just how often did you try to send this? Or is it just ff.net that keeps sending multiple copies of your review every day? ... And I was trying so hard to make Seamus suspicious, so nobody would notice Ron! Well, for some people it worked ...  
  
Rosy the Cat – Your wish is my command. (Well, along with all the other readers'.)  
  
katsanders – I'd love to make it a trilogy, but I'm out of ideas on this one, so don't expect anything. Maybe I'll come up with something someday, but if I don't, this is the end and I'll just continue with my other projects now. I have quite a list of plot hedgehogs begging (and stinging) to be written.  
  
Ezmerelda – Grin! I tried very had to get everyone off that trail, so I'm really happy to hear that.  
  
Preppygirl – No, it wasn't, but 'the git' was the traitor. (Sorry, I just never liked Ron and then he mistreated poor Ginny in Slytherin Rising ...)  
  
ME – Nah, if I ever 'go pro', it'll be fantasy, or children's books. Mystery isn't quite it for me. Right now I'm much more inspired to write more fanfiction anyway, though. Those plot hedgehogs keep stinging ...  
  
Keika no Kaiyou – As you saw, they're not in trouble this time. They just met trouble.  
  
Lynn – Blush! Thanks. Hope you liked this epilogue, too.  
  
lillinfields – Thanks.  
  
kalariah – Well, I always planned it for Percy, because I believe that will end up being cannon. As for Ron: If you look back at the ANs and review responses in the later chapters of MNS, there's a point where I go from 'I have no sequel idea' to 'I have an idea that might work'. That's exactly the point from when I knew Ron would go bad.  
  
Marauder3Moony – Well, you can eat some reading this and maybe reread, or eat them while reading my next fic. ... Don't feel bad, I was counting on people to think that.  
  
JerseyPike – It was supposed to show how much had changed (Longbottom a typical Slytherin house, a McGonagall in Hufflepuff ...) and that the Greenies were still around. ... The new one is to show what became of the traitorous Weasleys. ... The RD mini sequel will be out soon, I promise.  
  
Madame Moony – Sorry, but mysteries require that surprise ending, so I couldn't just tell you 'Next chapter is the last one.' ... I'm afraid I can't continue the series. At least not right now. I simply have no plot for it and I have all those other spiky plot hedgehogs inside my head. I won't say I'll never come up with a new idea, but right now it doesn't look like it. My next HP projects are the RD mini sequel, a story called 'The Catar' and then perhaps one I'm tentatively referring to as 'Posessed'. I also might do a one shot titled 'Guard the Base' someday.  
  
Colibi – Grin, I just couldn't resist. Luci was so happy to finally get away and I also wanted to show the OWls as something more akin to our Matura exam, then the way they were in cannon. Had to experiment with that. ... As for the sequel, see the answer right above. I just can't do it right now.  
  
Iremione – A trip to Santiago? Sounds interesting. Oh well, I'll read that on Monday, I'm sure. ... Actually, Sabrina Potter wasn't in this. You can imagine her sunk into her chair at the head table, gasping with shock. Her first year as head of house and those are the first students she's stuck with! The kids wouldn't know that she's their head of house, yet, though, so they haven't noticed. ... Are we talking about the same Ron? ... Careful, no performing magic while you eat your bears! ... Aww, poor Luci. Now you scared him. ... Indeed, Sevi will get those first years under control in no time. 'Ah, but master, it was the shock of realising that you had entrusted such an important mission to that clumsy idiot of a Weasley boy that turned me back!' ... Because Sevi felt like torturing him a little more and the children will all be extremely happy with grades Sevi would never have given them with a clear conscience. Most of them know less then half of what they would have learned from him. ... No, Luci has become rather fond of the idea of Draco marrying Ginny. She might not bring any money with her, but she has the magic, bloodline and will avoid inbreeding as the last marriage between those two houses was lots of generations ago. ... I have considered a whole fic in that time, but right now I'm not taking any new fic ideas on my list. It's too full already.  
  
Don Raphiel – Thanks, I hope you liked the sequel as well. You're just in time to read the whole thing.  
  
Elsa – Ah, Percy manipulated him, but didn't force him. ... A mini sequel to RD, yes. Don't expect too much of it, though. It's almost more oversized epilogue than sequel. -  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N: That's it. This fic is entirely done. Sniff! Next on my list: I'll post chapters of my Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs fic the next two weeks, then start the RD mini sequel. After that ... remember the Catar race? ... learn more abut them and see some of our favourite Slytherins turn into big cats in The Catar. 


End file.
